


The Lady and the Lion

by AuroraBorealia, LadyNorbert



Series: Lions of Grand Forest [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Arranged Marriage, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bodice-Ripper, Chaste Bodice-Ripper, Chess, Dragon Age References, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fade to Black, Fairy Tale Elements, Full Contact Chess, Geeky Turn On, Jealous Cullen, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 276,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBorealia/pseuds/AuroraBorealia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: In a non-magical version of Thedas, the peace treaty between Ostwick and Ferelden is renewed every 25 years through a noble marriage. A few years into Alistair Theirin's reign, the time comes around again, and he realizes he needs a candidate. He creates a new noble title for one of his most loyal generals, Cullen Rutherford, and has him marry the youngest daughter of the Bann. Cullen's pretty sure he's not cut out for this at all, and he doesn't know how to even begin to be the husband of a young woman he's never seen.Evangeline Trevelyan is petite, artistic, and very anxious to please. She's always anticipated a quiet life of service, but now she must give up her home, her family, and her country in order to do her duty by all of them. The Lord and Lady of Grand Forest have a lot to learn, about each other most of all, and it's a stumbling romance at best. As the marriage continues through ups and downs, word comes from across the sea of an unthinkable event. When duty pulls Cullen away from home and wife, Evvy finds herself in a truly strange situation. It will take all of her cunning - and her love for her husband - to play a dangerous game against both the enemy and time itself. Can she survive this winter?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In shortest form, this is what happens when an asexual and a demisexual team up to write a chaste bodice-ripper. AB and I basically wanted to see what would happen if we tried, and to be honest, we like the results well enough to share with the world.
> 
> This was written entirely in RP format, usually in text messages while I was occupied elsewhere. This is going to be a LONG story - it's over a quarter of a million words long, in fact - but it is finished and it will all be posted in time. If you squint, you can probably see where it carries trace elements of the Beauty and the Beast story, since we both desperately love that; Varric will make it even more clear when he shows up.
> 
> The setting is Ferelden during Alistair's early reign. There is no magic in this version of Thedas, so the Templars aren't lyrium-addled and there's no mage rebellion to quell. Hopefully everything makes sense as we go, but the crux of the plot is the growing relationship between the two leads and how long it takes them to make their marriage work. And then once they do, plot happens.
> 
> Reviews are hoarded and treasured for all eternity. :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

“Evangeline Rose Trevelyan,” said the Chantry priestess, “do you swear before the Maker and Holy Andraste to love this man for the rest of your days?”

Evangeline looked at her brother, who was playing the role of proxy groom, and tried not to laugh. “I do.”

That she’d been put into an arranged marriage came as no real surprise. It was par for the course among the noble families of the Free Marches, and being the youngest daughter of the Bann of Ostwick, she’d seen it happen often enough. No, what was strange about it was that the match itself wasn’t, in strictest terms, noble.

Ostwick, like the other Free Marches city-states, had an enduring peace treaty with most of the other countries in southern Thedas, including Ferelden. The Dog-Lords were considered odd, and a little backward, but largely honorable in a salt-of-the-earth sort of way; King Alistair was said to be a good example of this reputation. So it had come as a bit of a shock when her father returned from their summit with the news. Every twenty-five years, the treaty between Ostwick and Ferelden was ratified through a marriage; however, no one had _told_ King Alistair this, and he’d gone right ahead and married his own true love, the Lady Elissa Cousland.

“So, you’ll not be the Queen of Ferelden, my dear, I apologize.”

“I hadn’t expected to be. But then… what has been decided, Father?”

“The King has no sons of age – indeed, no children at all as yet. Nor has he any brothers, nor even cousins.”

“It’s to be a lord then? I presumed that much.”

“Not that, even. The best he could do was to offer one of his highest-ranking military men, a general in the Fereldan army. There was no one else of suitable age and eligibility, my child.”

“A general,” she repeated. “This is… sufficient for the treaty?”

“By our mutual agreement, it is. It has to be. For the sake of the treaty terms, Ostwick needs you to do this.”

* * *

So it had come to this. A proxy marriage in the family manor, and then she was to be bundled onto a ship and carried across the Waking Sea to her waiting bridegroom. Her father hadn’t even been able to bring a portrait of him, though he assured her that the general – a Ser Cullen Rutherford – was of noble bearing, and possessed courtly manners such as would not disgrace a prince. From there they would have a proper wedding, witnessed by the King, and she would spend the rest of her life in Ferelden.

Her rank would be unaltered. For his cooperation in the unusual arrangement, the King had elevated this Ser Cullen to a very minor lordship, with a chunk of someplace called the Hinterlands to govern on behalf of the crown. Evvy spent a little time in the library studying the location; she would be the lady of a region now designated the Grand Forest, rich in timber and iron, relatively prosperous and cozy. Ferelden enjoyed peace most of the time, so she could reasonably expect that it would be a quiet life.

She read everything which could be found about the place she would soon call home and the man she would call husband. Their holding was a subset of the arling of Redcliffe, and they would be beholden to its lord, Arl Teagan Guerrin. They would essentially rule on his behalf over the lands west of Redcliffe proper, living in a manor house which had formerly been a holiday property of the arl’s family. Known as the Grand Forest Villa, the only sketch she found in any book indicated an unusually open design in the middle of the woods, along the shore of a small lake with a nearby waterfall. The main issue, from the sound of things, was the proliferation of bears in the woods; but every description of the location seemed otherwise charming.

Of her bridegroom himself, she could find less information. Cullen was the elder son of a gentry-class family, formerly of the village of Honnleath. He had entered Templar training at a young age, which was natural enough; it was an honorable profession and highly regarded throughout the continent. However, as a young man he’d been stationed in Kirkwall, where he encountered difficulties of an unspecified nature; so, following the coronation of Alistair, Ferelden’s ‘lost prince,’ he had left the Templars and joined the King’s Army instead. He was thirty now, and had been one of King Alistair’s most respected generals for close to three years. The “Lion of Ferelden,” as he was known, was admired for his piety, his courage, and his skill. It all spoke well enough of his determination and willingness to work hard for the right cause, but beyond that, she could find no information of his person or disposition. Still, if he had favorably impressed her father enough that he was willing to have her marry the man, he couldn’t be too objectionable.

“It doesn’t sound too bad, on the whole,” she decided thoughtfully. “Certainly no worse than I ever imagined. Perhaps it will be all right.”

* * *

The voyage to Ferelden was relatively short; the ship bearing the once and future Lady Rutherford docked in the teyrnir of Highever a little over a week after it departed the shores of Ostwick. As she allowed one of her father’s men to guide her down the gangplank, she looked around herself in great curiosity. How was she even going to know her bridegroom when he arrived?

Meanwhile, Cullen Rutherford was, in a word, terrified. He had eaten very little and slept even less since arriving in Highever – most of his time had been occupied by pacing a tense line around his rooms at the local inn, just as he had been doing in the rooms of the manor house which had only recently become his own. As he walked, he found himself practicing what he would say to the woman who was going to become his wife. “Lady Trevelyan, I am Lord Rutherford. I am very pleased to meet you,” he muttered to himself, throwing in a low formal bow the way they had taught him. Apparently, bowing to other people was as much a part of the territory of lordship as other people bowing to him was going to be. This thought – combined with the idea that he would be introducing himself to Lady Trevelyan and then marrying her so soon after – made his scarred lip quiver, but not into anything akin to a smile.

He continued to practice until he was pinned down by attendants, who chastised him for not taking care of himself and fussing over him until he felt like a debutante at a ball and not the man who had been a general in the King’s Army. As they bundled him out of the inn and down to the docks to meet his bride, Cullen realized with a bit of a sickening lurch that he would have to rather rapidly get used to not feeling like himself.

For a moment, as Evvy turned to her left, it seemed almost like the sun itself was walking along the dock. She blinked. No, it was a small delegation – probably the welcoming party – but the sun hit one man’s blond hair from behind and left her faintly dazed. She gave herself a shake. _Oh Maker, preserve me from whatever’s about to happen_.

Cullen’s tiny retinue guided him like a puppet down the dock – for which he was surprisingly thankful, since at that moment he was unsure if he would be able to make his legs work. As he approached, he caught sight of a black-haired young woman who appeared to be his intended, and the panic he had felt all morning seized him all the more acutely. _Andraste preserve me, I don’t think I can do this_...

With a thrill of something like pleased alarm, Evvy realized that the youngish, rather handsome man at the head of the party, clad in armor and with the sun-bright hair which had startled her, was almost certainly the person she was awaiting. He had a sort of confused look about him – the unease of one so recently elevated, but the strong bearing of a soldier with a bit of natural nobility to his character.

Color flooded into her face and she struggled to find her voice. “My lord?”

As Cullen was prodded forward, he found himself staring into the green eyes of the woman who most surely was Lady Trevelyan. He found himself nodding dumbly to her question and he forced his mouth to open. “Lady Trevelyan...” Suddenly his mind went very blank as he regarded her. This was ridiculous – he was a human being, she was a human being, there was no reason why they had to regard each other as alien. His terror was suddenly replaced by one moment of Maker-ordained bravery as he continued. “My... my name is Cullen. It’s nice to meet you. I hope your journey was a smooth one,” he managed, standing very straight and very still.

She gave him her best curtsey. He was still a stranger and she was still a little scared – but he was certainly easy on the eyes, and his demeanor was kind. It gave her hope. “It was, I thank you. My name is Evangeline. I bring my father’s compliments.”

“O-Oh.” Her curtsey reminded him to bow, and he bent awkwardly at the waist. “I... thank you and your father. And I...” He honestly wasn’t sure what to do next and he glanced around nervously. “Shall we... go?” _Maker, I am terrible at this,_ he inwardly sighed.

She nodded, now a little amused. He was so uncomfortable, and that warmed her to him. Had he done it all perfectly, she would have liked him less. “It was my understanding that we will proceed to Denerim for the, uh, the ceremony, and to Redcliffe from there. Is that right?”

“Yes. Yes, that’s right...” He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. He was starting to realize that this woman had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and it wasn’t making his task any easier. “I’m sure you will... want time to prepare.”

She nodded again. “My father’s men are just unloading my boxes.” She gestured to the activity on the ship. “If your man would be so good as to show them where they can be conveyed for the journey, we can leave as soon as that’s all settled. I... am pleased to be here.” His self-consciousness really was endearing.

“Ah, yes. Of course,” Cullen turned to survey the group behind him, struggling to remember the name of even _one_ of the men that stood awaiting orders. Was it... “Would you please help the Lady Trevelyan’s men, James?” He let out a small sigh of relief when the man in question nodded, proving to Cullen he did indeed have the right name assigned to the right person.

As James and another identically clad man bustled off, Cullen turned back to Lady Trevelyan with a weak smile. “I know it’s not ideal...” he said, quietly. “But I’m pleased you’re here as well.” He rather timidly extended a hand.

Smiling, and still pink, she gave him her own hand. “It’s not, but I’m not objecting,” she said with a small laugh. “More than anything I feel like I should apologize to you. I doubt this was what you anticipated when you joined the King’s Army. At least I’ve always known my marriage would be arranged – it must have been a shock for you.”

In spite of himself, Cullen gave a small laugh. “You could say that,” he admitted. “I certainly never expected, well, any of it, honestly. Not the bowing and scraping, or the manor, or...” He faltered and changed tactics. “I won’t lie, I’m not even sure I deserve it.”

“I’m sure you must. Your King seems to think so, at least.”

“Well...” He worried at his lip slightly, thinking of his time in the King’s Army and blanching slightly. He didn’t want to talk about that with her, not so soon at least. “Thank you for saying that. You might be right...”

“I know this isn’t what you would have chosen. And I hope it’s not... too disagreeable to you.” She wondered suddenly whether this arranged marriage might have disrupted his private life more than he was admitting. “I’ll do my best to – to make sure it’s as pleasant as possible.”

“I’m sure you will. Absolutely. I have no doubt. It’s just...” he paused. “I... you can probably tell I’m not very good at this and I... just don’t want to make a mess of things.”

“Well,” Evvy said after a pause, “it’s a new situation for both of us. You’ve never been a lord or a husband, and I have never been a Fereldan or a wife. We’ll just have to... help each other, I suppose.”

“I have a feeling I’ll need more help than you will,” he managed to joke with a smile before sobering. “But I’d... like that. And Ferelden isn’t that bad, I promise.”

“So far, I like what I see,” she assured him. “I... did read about it, in preparation for coming here. I know enough of your history and customs that I shouldn’t stick out too badly when we get to court. At least, I hope so.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stick out far more than you will,” Cullen assured her. “I’m sure I’ve already set tongues wagging just by existing.”

She chuckled. “Just remind yourself that it could always be worse,” she said lightly, almost teasing. “At least we’re not in _Orlais_.”

He laughed again, caught a little off guard. He hadn’t expected her to have a sense of humor about the whole thing. Actually, he had no idea what he was expecting, but not this, and while he was still terrified, something within him was strangely soothed. “That is very true,” he said, smiling. “Always a silver lining.”

The men returned, which was just as well; Evvy had no idea what to say next. “All is ready, my lord and lady,” said the one Cullen had identified as James. “We can set out for Denerim at your order.”

It took Cullen a moment to realize the order they were waiting for was _his_ order. “Oh, yes, of course. Let’s move out then.” _Oh Maker, idiot, you aren’t in the army anymore_ , he added to himself, gritting his teeth.

Evvy drew up the hood of her traveling cloak, and allowed the little welcoming party to guide her to the waiting collection of wagons and horses. “Is it far to Denerim?” she inquired, mostly for the sake of making conversation.

“It’s about a day’s journey,” Cullen replied, gathering his surcoat around him as they walked. “I’m sorry to force another journey on you after the one you’ve already had.”

“Oh, no, I don’t mind,” she assured him hurriedly. “It gives me the chance to see more of the country. How do you like the, ah, holding you’ve been granted?”

“It’s... well, if I’m honest, it takes some getting used to. It’s excellent,” he hastily amended. “It’s just not exactly what I’m accustomed to. I’m used to tents and solitude, not servants and attendants and minstrels in a manor fit for a lord.”

“I understand.” James helped her to get settled in the carriage, and Cullen stepped in after her and the door was shut. She was half startled to be alone with him, only belatedly remembering that the proxy marriage was sufficient to allow it. Or maybe Fereldan customs were just that different. She wasn’t sure.

As they lurched forward on the first leg of the journey, she cast about for some new topic of discussion. “Have you any family, my lord?”

“I do.” He nodded. It still felt extremely strange to be called _my lord_. “Two sisters and a brother – Mia is older than I am, Branson and Rosalie are younger. Rosalie is delighted by the whole…” He gestured vaguely. “...process. She’s wanted to be royalty ever since she was a little girl, so I guess this is a step in the right direction. And what of your family, Lady Trevelyan? I’ve heard much, but… I’d like to hear it from you.”

“I’m the Bann’s youngest,” she replied. “All of my siblings are already married, or you’d likely have gotten one of my sisters instead. Frederick’s the eldest, and the heir. After him comes Calleigh, then Allegra, Nathaniel, and myself; I was something of a surprise, according to family lore. They thought they were finished – but I have a reputation for being a little headstrong so the joke has always been that I decided I was coming along no matter what.” Immediately she winced. “That’s not – I mean, I hope – please don’t think my being headstrong is a bad thing. I won’t be… um… difficult to live with.”

He laughed slightly in response and reached out as if to pat her hand in comfort, before thinking better of it. “Of course I don’t think it’s a bad thing,” he replied, clearing his throat. “I lived in a household of strong women. I’ve been under the command of strong women…” He stopped speaking abruptly, his mind drifting for a moment, then cleared his throat again. “What I mean to say is that I think being headstrong is… well, is rather a good thing. And you’d be well within your rights to be difficult to live with, you know, under the circumstances.” He selectively left out that he himself hadn’t exactly been accepting his new role with the grace his superiors might have hoped for.

 _Ah._ Something about the way he paused when speaking of being under the command of strong women put a small suspicion in her mind. So, this arrangement probably _had_ disrupted his personal life… she hoped he didn’t hold it against her too much. He didn’t seem as though he did, at least. “I’ve known since I was very small that my life would be arranged for me,” she assured him. “I’ve had a lot longer than you to get used to the idea. I’ll give you whatever time and space you require, for your… adjustment.” She tugged absently on a stray lock of hair. “Will your siblings be living with us at the villa?”

Something about the way she said she was willing to give him space made him feel simultaneously very grateful and a little sad. It was a strange combination that barbed at him mysteriously, so he attempted to push it down as he answered. “They’ll be on the estate… not strictly speaking in the same house. At least, not all the time, I don’t think. I’m sure they’ll stay there sometimes, however – it is fairly large.”

“I’ll look forward to meeting them, then. It’ll be less of an adjustment, perhaps, still having siblings on hand.” Evvy found she actually really liked the sound of his voice, so she wanted to keep him talking. “What else can you tell me about Grand Forest? I know only a little.”

“I know very little about it myself,” Cullen admitted. “Which is a bit of a problem given the fact that I…” _I own it_ felt uncomfortable on his tongue, so he tried instead “...live there. I hope to correct that soon. But it’s rather quiet. Surrounded by forests. It’s the type of place I imagine people are thinking of when they talk about grand estates in a sort of hushed tone.”

“From what I’ve read, it’s very beautiful and rather delightfully situated,” she said. “I’m sure the books don’t do it justice. Do you like it?”

The question gave him pause. Come to think of it, no one had asked him that yet; it just seemed to be generally accepted as fact either that he would take the place and like it, or that his feelings didn’t matter a tick. He had a bad feeling it was the latter option. He gave it a few moments of genuine consideration. “I... I suppose I do, in my own way. It’s very different than what I’m used to, as I’ve said, but it’s a beautiful place. I know there are legions of men who would give a limb to be in my position.”

Evvy couldn’t help but be a little amused by the sideways compliment this remark implied. Perhaps there _were_ a lot of men who would enjoy being named Lord of the Grand Forest and handed a noble wife without effort, but Cullen wasn’t one of them, by the sound of things. “How fortunate that you seem to still have all of yours,” she teased, trying to make him smile again. He was a good-looking man, and his smile was like sunshine when it actually appeared. Maybe someday this would be easier for them both; for now, she’d have to do her best to make it bearable for him.

An unexpected chuckle bubbled in Cullen’s throat at her remark and he ran a hand through his hair. “Ah, I’m not making any sense again, am I?” he said, realizing his last statement probably sounded… less than stellar. “I’m fairly certain there’s a whole group of courtiers who cringe whenever I open my mouth. And probably a lot of noble lords spinning in their graves at the sight of me.” He managed another wry chuckle, and sat back with a bit of a thump. “Well, regardless… I think I’d rather talk about you. I mean… tell me a bit about you as a person. If we’re going to be married, I think we ought to know a bit about each other, don’t you?”

The inquiry pleased Evvy; she hoped he could tell. “I agree completely. Well, let me think. I… enjoy art. My particular skill is portraiture; I never got the hang of painting but I draw fairly well. I read a lot… history, mostly, but I do enjoy novels.” She pushed back her hood, trying to figure out what else to tell him. “Horseback riding is my preferred exercise, and I’m very partial to vanilla cakes.”

Cullen found himself smiling as she spoke. “Vanilla cakes, I’ll tuck that away,” he promised. “And I would love to see your art at some point… if you don’t mind, that is. I love history myself, particularly military history, I’m sure that comes as no surprise. And I enjoy playing chess when I can, not that I’ve had many suitable opponents since coming to the villa.”

“I’m not the best player, but I’ll be happy to give you a match when you like,” she said. “And I’m afraid my sketchbooks are all packed away at the moment, but once we get settled you’re more than welcome to see some of my work.” Already she was thinking that she needed to draw him; her mother and sisters were as curious to see him as she herself had been. She’d have a challenge capturing the warmth of his eyes, but she’d try. He was smiling at her, and that almost made her forget what she was saying. “As for history, perhaps you can recommend some books for me – Ostwick’s library wasn’t the best resource for Fereldan history, though at least we have Genitivi. When in doubt, there’s always Genitivi.” She chuckled.

“I would like that – all of that,” he agreed with a little nod. “As for the books, I’d be happy to recommend some of my favorites – it’s quickly becoming common knowledge around the villa that if I can’t be found, I’m in the library. I think you’ll like it. And you’re right, when in doubt, there’s always Genitivi,” he laughed. “I carry my copy of _Walking the Earth_ almost everywhere.”

“Honestly, it’s probably my favorite,” Evvy admitted. “I’ve read it so many times but it seems like every reread teaches me something I missed. The man has been _everywhere_.” There was a sparkle in the green eyes that watched Cullen; finally, they were finding common ground.

A smile of genuine delight graced Cullen’s features and he found himself sitting forward a bit more. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.” He glowed a little. “Sometimes I feel like reading his books is like reading a friend’s travel journal.” He laughed, flushing slightly. “That sounds ridiculous, doesn’t it?”

“Not at all – it’s a perfect description. He writes so… _earnestly_. You read the words and feel like he’s just sitting there talking to you about his adventures!” _Andraste’s grace, that **smile**._

“That’s right,” Cullen said, nodding again. “I think that’s what I love most about reading his work. I would… I would love to discuss your thoughts about his books in more detail. Sort of… compare notes together, so to speak.” Maker, her eyes were gorgeous beyond reckoning; he found himself almost getting lost in them.

“Careful,” she teased him. “Once you get me started I have a hard time stopping. But yes, by all means, I would like that very much. And I’m afraid I must impose a serious demand on your time, my lord,” she added, mock solemnly. “I really do have to sketch a portrait of you, I promised my mother I would show her my husband’s likeness in my letters. So you’ll have to put up with my studying you as you go about your day, at least occasionally.”

“I have no problem with talking about literature all the day long, so I won’t complain,” he replied, another small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “However, I must apologize in advance if your goal is to watch me, because I have a feeling it will be incredibly boring for you.”

“I’m sure I can amuse myself, don’t worry.” There was a little dimple in her cheek as she chuckled. “They… may visit, someday. See Grand Forest for themselves. Or perhaps sometime you’d care to see Ostwick. It’s not like Ferelden…” She gestured out of the window of the carriage. “But it’s lovely in its own way.”

“I would love to see Ostwick. And to meet your family. Or… both,” he said, snaking his hand through his hair again. “Hopefully I’m at least somewhat presentable by then and not completely embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? Oh, no,” she said reassuringly. “When Father returned – you know, with the news of this… this alliance, his commentary was all favorable in your description. He said… oh, how did he put it? ‘Obviously a soldier.’” She imitated her father’s tone. “‘But there’s a nobility to him, the sort that the Maker gives a man which a title does not. Proud enough to be respected, humble enough to be liked.’ Father is a quick study of people,” she added.

Cullen laughed at Evvy’s impression of her father, but the words she was saying brought a genuine smile to his lips. “That’s… I… that’s very high praise,” he managed, his voice quivering slightly in emotion. “I’m not sure I would see that in myself if I was in your father’s position, but I appreciate him thinking so.”

“I have a high opinion of my father. So if he thought you were an acceptable candidate for the, um, treaty ratification, then I didn’t feel I was in a position to complain.” She glanced away, a little embarrassed. “I still don’t.”

“I promise I will try my hardest to earn that same praise from you,” he offered, almost absent-mindedly, not entirely sure he had spoken the words aloud.

Evvy felt her cheeks burn. “And I will try to… make sure you have no regrets,” she returned softly.

 _I will always have regrets, but they are not your fault,_ Cullen thought grimly. He touched the scar on his lip for a moment in thought before managing another weak smile. “I’m almost certain there’s a reason the Maker engineered this for us,” he said at last. “And I know we can find that together.”

A little startled, Evvy glanced back at him. “You… are probably right,” she said. “I’m willing to try, anyway.”

* * *

Evvy was asleep, head resting against the side of the carriage, when it rolled into Denerim the next day. What woke her, she wasn’t sure, but she rubbed her face and looked with interest on the city which claimed to be the birthplace of Andraste. “Well, this is one for my own travel journal,” she quipped, referencing their earlier conversation about Genitivi. “I’ve now been in the same city where Our Lady once walked. That’s exciting.”

They were taken to the Gnawed Noble Tavern, which was within walking distance of the city’s Grand Cathedral, to refresh themselves and get ready for the ceremony. King Alistair himself insisted on coming to welcome them, and Evvy was amused and delighted to find him as bluff and kind and friendly as her father had described. “Your Majesty. I’m so pleased to meet you at last. My father sends you his best compliments and thanks for your hospitality during his visit.”

“Welcome to Ferelden, Lady Trevelyan. Ostwick’s loss is our gain, I’m sure.” He chuckled as they rose from their genuflection. “I hope you two are getting along?”

Cullen had been taking in Evvy’s delight of the city and found himself almost more interested in her reactions than the city itself. He stood silently and respectfully as she spoke with King Alistair, only speaking when the King spoke to him. “Oh. Oh, yes. I would say so… so far.” He glanced at Evvy, realizing he was rambling again, and cleared his throat. “We were pleased to find common ground, Sire.”

“That’s always a good thing. Well!” King Alistair clapped his hands. “The Grand Cleric is more or less at your disposal this afternoon, so whenever you’re ready, we can get the formal part of the arrangement done and you two can… right. So I’m sure you’ll want to get a little rest, maybe a bath. My wife says Lady Evangeline will definitely want a bath, actually. She took the liberty of sending some kind of fancy soap over for you, in fact, you’ll find it in your rooms.”

Evvy laughed. “My thanks to the Queen. I haven’t had a proper bath in a week, I’m probably a bit overeager.”

“Well, don’t let us keep you.” He made a little shooing motion, and with another curtsey, Evvy took her leave of the gentlemen. Once Alistair was reasonably sure she was out of earshot, he looked at Cullen. “I know this isn’t what you – I mean, this is awkward. If I were in your shoes I’d probably hate me. But the terms of that treaty go back a long way… and as arranged marriages go, you could have done worse,” he added with a lopsided grin. “I hope you’re not too angry still.”

“No, Sire, I understand completely. And she’s… she’s wonderful. She’s smart, and clever, and funny, and beautiful. But she’s… and well, I’m… well, I feel inadequate,” Cullen admitted before he could stop himself; he probably shouldn’t be speaking this candidly with the King of Ferelden, but he had already started, so he might as well finish. “I’m not angry, and I don’t hate you, Your Majesty. I’m simply… a bit in shock still.”

“Well, the shock is understandable. It’s not every day that a general in the army gets turned into a lord to uphold a peace treaty that’s existed since the Steel Age,” the King replied, a little amused. “As for the sense of inadequacy, trust me when I say _that_ never goes away. You’ve met your Queen, after all. I’m the bloody King of Ferelden and I still don’t know how I got that lucky.”

In spite of himself, Cullen chuckled. “I suppose you’re right. This is just nothing like I ever imagined for myself. And to be honest, I would have imagined me becoming a lord much more readily than I would have imagined being married to someone – anyone. Especially someone like her.”

Alistair’s amusement deepened. “You like her, then. Good. She certainly is pretty; I mean, her father said as much, but fathers are supposed to say things like that.”

“I do. I mean, we’ve only just met and I… I don’t know her as well as I’d like to, but… I do. Like her, that is,” he stammered slightly. He wasn’t making terribly much sense and he knew it, but his mind had by and large wandered away with him. “And Maker, I’ve never seen more beautiful eyes in all my days…”

The King chuckled. “You know, the look on your face is making me feel a _lot_ less guilty about putting you in this position. All right, you’d best get ready yourself. I’ll have my men escort you two over to the cathedral when you’re both ready.”

Cullen flushed slightly, but nodded, bowing deeply to the King. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” He tried not to let it show that he was still rather terrified.

“Thank _you_ , Lord Rutherford. You kept me from humiliating our country in front of foreign diplomats.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day, the wedding night, and the morning after - none of which are quite what the bride expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize for it ahead of time, but our dear readers may question the length of time stated for the various traveling in this story. I know some DA players have worked out the algorithms to determine just how far apart different locations in Ferelden actually are, but as much as we like to be committed to accuracy in our stories, we were more concerned with other details.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Evvy’s wedding dress was soft white, accented in gold; the Fereldan style was different from what was popular in Ostwick, which was a little more ostentatious. Ferelden was home to a very practical people, and the clothing reflected this. But it was pretty, and surprisingly comfortable, and she was indebted to whoever it was that had provided the pattern her father had brought home to make the dress. Her hair was damp and shining, and fell to her waist, with two small braids woven among the loose mass. A garland had been sent to crown the bride, a delicate circlet of native herbs and flowers, identical to those in the wedding bouquet which had accompanied it. She settled the wreath on her head and examined the mirror, anxious.

Ten days at sea followed by almost a day and a half cooped up in a carriage will not do much for anyone’s beauty. She looked, and felt, pale; some of that might be attributed to nerves, of course. She’d eaten little on the journey, fearing seasickness, so her face was thinner than usual. But she was here, and it was her wedding day; what she saw in her reflection would have to do. Collecting the bouquet with a hand that trembled only slightly, she made her way downstairs to meet – or wait for – the groom.

Her groom was waiting for her, jittery and agitated. Ever since he had bathed and dressed, he had paced the main floor of the inn; he was too afraid to sit down, lest he somehow muss himself beyond all saving. He was busy fiddling with some ornamentation on his outfit when the sound of footsteps made his head snap up in the direction of the staircase. The sight of Evvy in her dress tore the breath from his throat almost immediately. His mind seized in a combination of awed delight and terror, rendering him entirely inert to the point of just blinking silently for several seconds.

She wasn’t completely certain how to interpret the look on his face, in truth; but she wanted to continue the very civil interaction they’d had thus far, so she immediately adopted a smile. “You look very handsome, my lord.”

He tried to speak, but the only thing he could manage was a sort of strangled sound, so he tried again. “Th-thank you... and you... I’m sorry, I know it’s impolite to stare.” He screwed up his eyes for a second as if he had been looking into the sun and collected himself. “You look absolutely beautiful.” _And I am very nervous._

“Thank you.” The babbling was kind of adorable. “Well, um… shall we?”

“Uh, we shall,” Cullen managed, offering her his arm. Could she hear his heart pounding as clearly as he could? He hoped to the Maker that she couldn’t.

She took his arm and, with Alistair’s guards as escort, they made their way across the city square to the Grand Cathedral. “I’m sorry your family couldn’t be here for this,” Evvy remarked as they walked. “And mine, for that matter.”

“It’s all right,” Cullen replied, amazed his voice was working. “I’ll see my siblings soon enough. I feel worse that your family is absent. It must be hard to be apart from them.”

“It’s a little difficult,” she admitted. “I think everything is still a little too new and interesting for me to miss anything very much just yet. The proxy wedding was amusing, though, remind me to tell you about it sometime when you need a laugh.”

“I will do that.” He managed a chuckle. “I certainly hope it was better than the little pageant I was made to endure.”

“We’ll trade stories, then.” She glanced up at him. “We’ll get through this… Cullen. I promise.”

The sound of his name on her tongue made his heart skip a beat and he immediately felt himself smiling. Just as when she had made him laugh before they began their journey, he could feel a small tide of calmness run through him very suddenly. “I have no doubt of that. Thank you… Evangeline.”

She smiled, liking the way he said her name. “I, uh… my family… well. I’ve always been called Evvy, for short. You can call me that if you want.”

“I do want... I mean, rather, I would like that, Evvy.” He beamed at her.

 _Oh, Maker, that smile again_. She almost stumbled. “All right.” Two of the guards opened the cathedral doors for them, and – perhaps in equal measures of hope and dread – they stepped inside.

As they made their way to the front of the cathedral, Cullen was very aware of the expectant stares that watched his every step. Almost instinctively, he tightened his grasp on Evvy’s hand ever so slightly – both like he was trying to protect her and like he was trying to hang on to her for dear life, as if she was somehow outside of the experience and not a part of it in her own right. After a beat, he realized what he was doing, and with an apologetic murmur, lessened his hold.

“It’s all right,” she whispered. She thought she understood what he was doing, and appreciated it. The Grand Cleric started to drone on, as they always did, and so she let her mind wander a little until the parts of the ceremony where she had to actively participate. Occasionally she glanced at Cullen out of the corner of her eye, partly because she wondered what he was thinking and partly just to admire the view.

Whether Evvy was assuring him that everything would be fine or if she was just telling him that she didn’t mind him gripping her hand, Cullen could not determine. But it didn’t matter much – either way, her words ran through his mind and quelled some of his anxiety. He drew himself up to full height as they stood there, standing as if in military formation. _You have been through far worse,_ he told himself. _All you have to do today is promise you will continue to treat a lovely person like the lovely person she is. Everything will be fine._

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Lord of Grand Forest, do you swear before the Maker and Holy Andraste to love this woman for the rest of your days?”

“I do.” The voice that came out of him was surprisingly confident and powerful. He was genuinely startled by his own assurance.

He wasn’t the only one. Evvy looked up at him in surprise, blinking a few times. She almost failed to hear the Grand Cleric. “Evangeline Rose Trevelyan, Lady of Ostwick, do you swear before the Maker and Holy Andraste to love this man for the rest of your days?”

“What? I mean – oh. I do.” She flushed.

Cullen felt himself smile a bit at having unintentionally caught her off guard. Maker knew he had caught _himself_ off guard. He might have laughed slightly, or smiled more widely, if not for the panic that was bubbling up within him at the thought of the next step – not only would they become man and wife in a few minutes, and for real this time, but he would have to seal it with a kiss. What if he missed her mouth?

As no one present seemed inclined to object to the proceedings, the Grand Cleric invoked some blessings and declared them married. “You may kiss the bride,” she added, almost like an afterthought. Evvy turned toward Cullen, wondering what in the world he was going to do.

“I’m _very_ sorry,” he whispered, so quietly it sounded to him more like his own internal thought process than an actual statement – and besides, it was nearly inaudible over the sound of his own heartbeat. He leaned in very carefully and, as gently as he possibly could, touched his lips to hers for a few seconds.

It was almost like a ghost of a kiss, and it made something flutter in her heart as he drew back. She gave him an awkward smile, biting her lip as she did, before glancing at the small collective of nobles who had attended the ceremony. A woman she guessed was the Queen (it was hard to tell, since Fereldan monarchs rarely bothered with crowns, but she was sitting near the King so it seemed likely) gave her an encouraging smile. “So… what now?” she murmured.

It took Cullen a beat to realize he had done it – they were married, he had kissed her, he had not missed her mouth. There was an odd feeling barbing through him in the after effects of that kiss, a feeling white hot like lightning. Had he been alone rather than in a room full of nobles, he would have pressed a hand to his lips, as if preserving the feeling there so he could study it later. But he did not have that luxury and instead forced a smile for the benefit of the assembly so they couldn’t see how deeply he was thinking. “I’m not sure,” he admitted in response to Evvy’s question. “Well, I assume they’ll trap us with a few events and a lot of well-wishes. But then… then we’ll go home.” It still felt like a strange and unfamiliar way to describe the estate, at least in his head; but as he tried it on his tongue, it seemed to ring at least a little bit true.

“Home,” she repeated thoughtfully. “I… like the sound of that.”

* * *

King Alistair, with a bit of prodding from Queen Elissa, invited the assembled back to the Gnawed Noble Tavern, where a little wedding banquet awaited them. It wasn’t a lavish fete, but as he himself observed, he felt that he owed them at least this much under the circumstances. “I know you’re probably anxious to get back to the Grand Forest,” he said as they walked, “so we won’t keep you up too late. I’m sure you’ll want to get _some_ rest before you leave in the morning.”

His words hung in the air, and Evvy felt herself turn scarlet as she realized what he _hadn’t_ said. Oh. That… that was unnerving. “It’s been a long trip for me,” she managed finally. “I’m looking forward to seeing my new home, that’s true.”

From his place next to Evvy, Cullen nearly choked. Of course, he hadn’t considered that this was a factor in their new marriage… had he? He honestly couldn’t remember if the idea had entered into his mind. So many things had come up these past several days, he couldn’t be certain. But either way, hearing it so subtly slipped in between the lines made his heart begin racing again. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable, which she clearly was now.

 _I can do this. I can do this._ Evvy diverted her unease by falling into conversation with the Queen, thanking her for the soaps she had provided. Happily, Queen Elissa – a noblewoman by birth – had a knack for making others comfortable in conversation. “I’ve never had to be at sea for several days, so I could only imagine how much you wanted to scrub by the time you got here,” she said pleasantly. “Also, your dress is lovely. May I ask where you acquired it?”

“My mother’s dressmaker, actually. Father brought the pattern home with him after the negotiations, so that I might be married in the style of my new home…” It was a relief to speak to another woman about frivolities, and Evvy was profoundly grateful.

King Alistair chuckled, falling in beside the groom. “You’ll be all right, I think.”

Cullen sucked in a sharp breath and forced a smile for the King. “Thank you, sire,” he managed, wishing he could share Alistair’s optimism. All he knew right now was that his cheeks burned and he felt a little dizzy.

“A little advice, if I may? From one husband to another, rather than from King to vassal.” They reached the tavern and the guest nobles began arranging themselves at the tables. The King watched their wives for a moment, then turned back to Cullen. “When in doubt, trust your wife. They’re usually smarter than we are. I mean it.”

Cullen personally had no trouble believing that Evvy was smarter than he was, especially given the level of awkward stupidity he had demonstrated in just in these past forty-eight hours alone. But he nodded in response to the King, hoping that whatever was on his face passed for a smile.

They sat down to the meal, which prompted Evvy to realize that she was kind of starving. She’d been too consumed by anxiety to eat very much, either on the ship or on the way to Denerim, and this fact was suddenly asserting itself. Fereldan cooking was – much like the rest of their customs – very earthy and practical. The butter soup, as they called it, was surprisingly delicious; the roast which formed the main course was rich. Well, whatever else came of life in this country, she wasn’t going to die of hunger.

Cullen caught a few glimpses of her out of the corner of his eyes, and had he been in a less panicked state of mind, he would have found the entire thing endearing. As it was, however, he was suddenly made aware of the fact that he hadn’t once asked her if she was hungry during the entirety of their journey. He chewed his lip, feeling very ashamed at that fact, and glanced down at his own meal feeling rather selfish. Some voice in the back of his head chastised him into eating – it sounded suspiciously like his older sister – so he forced himself to chew and swallow and nod along with the conversations around him.

* * *

Finally, and Evvy wasn’t sure if she was more amused or alarmed, the King and Queen more or less shooed the newlyweds off to “sleep” in the room which had been reserved for them upstairs. The door clicked shut behind them, and she was left almost frozen to the spot, looking around the little suite. Well. It was… nice, she supposed. “Ah. Well, then.” She wondered if Cullen was half as scared as she suddenly felt.

It was a miracle Cullen’s legs had worked for the trip up the stairs. Lest they abandon him now and buckle, he sat down on the bed heavily, slightly embarrassed by just how deeply he was trembling. He had been on the battlefield plenty of times, and yet this was somehow the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced.

Evvy watched him for a moment, feeling like her question was answered in full. “Listen,” she said after a moment, “um… I’m _really_ tired. It’s been close to a fortnight since I last slept in a proper bed, and to be honest, I’m probably going to pass out the minute my head hits the pillow. So, if… if it’s all the same to you… maybe we could postpone this?”

If Cullen was interpreting the situation correctly, Evvy was giving him an out. Realizing he was being subtly saved – and almost positive he would never be able to repay or properly thank her for it – he nodded quickly, finding his voice slightly. “I... of course... I understand completely. If you’re sure I... _thank you_.”

“I won’t tell them if you don’t,” she added with a small smile. “I’ll just… get changed, then. Excuse me.” She disappeared into the adjacent bathing chamber.

As soon as she had departed, Cullen placed a hand to his face, feeling relief wash over him. He had never imagined he would be anyone’s husband, but now that it was a reality, he realized this was not how he wanted their first time to be. Not now, when they were still relative strangers. Not now, when they were both still clearly learning how to love one another – a lesson he wasn’t sure would ever be truly completed. With a sigh, he allowed himself to fall back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment as he ordered his heart to stop racing.

Several minutes later, Evvy returned, dressed in her sleeping shift and with her dark hair in a long braid. “If you… wanted to wash up or anything… it’s all yours,” she said, gesturing at the door behind her.

“O-of course,” he mumbled, trying to ignore how lovely her braid was as he got up from the bed and made his way to the bathing chamber. Dimly, he ordered himself to go through the motions of preparing for bed, still in somewhat of a fog.

Evvy hadn’t been exaggerating. By the time Cullen emerged from the other room, she was out cold, one arm curled under the pillow as she lay on her side. She really _was_ as tired as she claimed; it had been a long journey. Something about seeing her like that chased a fair bit of the fear away, as if a tight knot in his chest had been partially unspooled. He watched her for a moment with a smile on his face and, in one insane moment of courage, he placed a kiss to the top of her head, before he positioned himself on top of the blankets on the far side of the bed. He knew he would lay awake for hours, but perhaps tonight he might actually get _some_ sleep.

* * *

When sunlight crept into the room, Evvy found herself blinking awake. She hadn’t expected to be face to face with her new husband, but there he was, and the morning sun hitting his hair reminded her of her first sight of him. It made her smile to herself. The poor thing was still sleeping – he was probably almost as tired as she herself had been. She watched him for a little while, trying to sort out her feelings about everything that had happened.

He was certainly kind to her, if in a very awkward and self-conscious way. He seemed anxious to please, which was endearing. And looking at him was absolutely no hardship, she could admit that without reservation. She definitely liked him; if it didn’t sound so ridiculously silly, she could even go so far as to say she was sweet on the man she had married.

The fact that Cullen had fallen asleep came as a surprise to him when he awoke. As his eyes opened, he blinked for a few seconds in a manner that suggested someone who did not entirely know where they were. But seeing Evvy made him remember and he smiled slightly. “Good morning,” he murmured, his voice thick with sleep. It was too early in the morning after too many nights of not sleeping for him remember to feel awkward. “I hope you slept well.”

“Good morning,” she replied softly. “I did, thank you. I hope you did too.” Unable to stop herself, she reached over and brushed some hair out of his face. “You must have been almost as tired as I was.”

“I didn’t realize it… but I suppose I was,” he chuckled hoarsely, allowing his eyes to flutter closed for a moment as her fingers made very gentle contact with his forehead. “It was nice to finally rest.”

“Perhaps you’ll rest better once we get home,” she suggested. The expression on his face when his eyes closed was sweetly charming. “Don’t forget you owe me a chess game, though. And maybe I’ll start drawing you on our trip, since we’ll be on the road for a few days.”

“A chess game sounds lovely,” he agreed, readjusting himself on the pillow, a bit loath to get up. “And I look forward to seeing the finished drawing.”

“I did promise to let you see my sketches. I’ll get them before our things are all packed up,” she said. She didn’t feel inclined to move either, and blinked at him again. “Has anyone ever told you that you have the loveliest brown eyes? They’re so _warm_.”

In fact, no one ever _had_ said that about his eyes, and the compliment made Cullen’s cheeks burn pleasantly. “I… I haven’t heard that before. Thank you very much. It seems funny for _you_ to compliment _my_ eyes, because I’ve been wondering if anyone ever told you that your eyes are beautiful. You have, without a doubt, the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life.”

It was her turn to blush. “I – oh. Really? Thank you, that’s… that’s one of the sweetest things anyone’s ever said to me.”

“Well, it’s true. I’m surprised more people haven’t told you that.” He smiled slightly and used it as an opportunity to study her eyes in greater detail. They were like the sea and he realized if he stared too long, he might get lost in them.

“I’ve heard it a few times… but I like it a lot more coming from you.” She let out a quiet sigh. “I suppose we need to get up soon.” If they didn’t, she was likely to do something that would alarm him and embarrass herself.

A small noise of surprised delight was Cullen’s response to her statement and a tiny smile began forming on his mouth. “I suppose you’re right.” He gave a little bit of a shake and forced himself up on his elbows, attempting to smooth his hair as he did so.

She watched him, feeling strange – like she was indulging in something she wasn’t supposed to see. It was a peculiar sort of secret thrill. “Well, from what I’ve read, the ride to Redcliffe should take about three days on the Imperial Highway. We should be better acquainted by the end of the trip.”

“I look forward to it,” he replied as he clambered out of bed. “Not the trip; I mean, that too, but mostly the getting better acquainted. I’m afraid you might have to keep the conversation flowing most of the way, but I’m certainly happy to try.”

She chuckled. “Or we can always take turns reading Genitivi out loud to each other,” she said playfully, now rising as well and starting to unbraid her hair.

“That works too,” he joked back. As Evvy started to fix her hair, Cullen turned his back, feeling he was witnessing something far too private. The notion was absurd, of course – this was his life now; this was his _wife_ now – but he still felt it was necessary to give her some privacy.

Evvy wondered if they would reach a point where this was less awkward. She hoped so. Most of her boxes were still on the wagon to be taken to Redcliffe, but one was in the room and she started rummaging through it for the dress she wanted to wear. “Oh, one of my sketchbooks is here,” she said, pulling it out and setting it aside. “Good, I wasn’t sure. I’ll be ready shortly,” she added, finding her quarry and closing the box.

He nodded and busied himself with finding his own clothes, hoping she didn’t mistake how flustered he was for rudeness. As it was, she was too busy feeling shy to mind very much. Since he was occupied in that manner, she availed herself of the bath chamber to dress and wash her face. She emerged a short time later, gowned in green and gold and with a face pink from the towel. “Shall I go down and order us some breakfast while you get ready for the day?”

“That sounds perfect, thank you,” he said with a smile, trying not to stare too much at the pinkness of her cheeks as he did so. The green of the dress especially highlighted her eyes, making them even more stunning than they were otherwise and it made him feel a little... perhaps the word he was thinking of was _giddy_.

She gave him a sunny smile and made her way downstairs, sketchbook in hand. By the time he joined her, a proper Fereldan breakfast feast was on the table – eggs, rolled oats, sausage. “Your man James took care of it for us, actually,” she said, rising as he approached. “He says our caravan is ready to leave for Redcliffe as soon as we finish eating.”

Cullen’s eyes went wide as he took in the spread. After a moment, he realized Evvy had stood because of him and with a small “ah” of recognition, he hurried to sit down. “James has really outdone himself this time,” he observed. “And the others too. I feel a little guilty that I’ve honestly not yet even learned all their names.”

“It’ll come in time,” she assured him, putting a napkin in her lap. “You learned the names of your brother soldiers, am I right? It’s the same principle; give yourself time to adjust. So much about all this is new to you.”

He hadn’t thought of it that way, and found he was very grateful for her interpretation. “I... yes, I suppose you’re right. And here I just assumed I was being thick-headed and forgetful.”

Evvy chuckled, helping herself to some sausage. “Give yourself a little credit, Cullen. Your entire world turned upside down in less than a month. You’re entitled to take it as slow as you can. Really, I think you’re doing very well – a lot of men wouldn’t have handled it so calmly.”

“Well, that’s very kind of you, but I don’t know if I would necessarily describe my transition as ‘calm’.” He laughed slightly, thinking of his sheer panic the night before. “But I _will_ get there, I promise.” _If for your sake more than mine_ , he added silently. Evvy, he thought, was a good person, and if she had to be saddled with him of all people, then she deserved the best version of himself he could scrape together.

She chuckled. “Fair enough. You’re making a good show of it, at least.”

While they ate, she opened her sketchbook to see which one she’d found. “Ah, yes. I made some sketches to bring with me,” she said, turning the book so he could see. “These are my parents – and this is Trevelyan Terrace, where I grew up.”

Cullen blinked at the drawings in barely contained awe. “Evvy, these are... _astounding_ ,” he said. “You have a real talent. You should be off painting for the King’s court or something of that nature.”

“I’m not good with paint. I just like to draw – I had access to a very good drawing master in Ostwick who taught me a lot,” she acknowledged. “I’m comfortable with pencils.” She turned a page. “My oldest brother and his son. And this is my father’s dog.”

He nodded along as she spoke, logging this information away for future reference before turning back to the drawings with a smile. “It looks like you have a wonderful family,” he commented.

“I’m fond of them. Alec – my nephew – is the only grandchild so far, Mother is eager for more.” She didn’t think about how that sounded as she swallowed a mouthful of eggs. “Here are my sisters; that’s Calleigh on the left. She favors Mother. Allegra and I look more like Father.”

He ordered himself to not blush when she mentioned her mother’s desire for more grandchildren. “I can definitely see the resemblance,” he agreed. In his opinion, Evvy was easily the prettiest of the sisters; however, he kept that observation to himself.

“What else is here… oh, there’s Nathaniel. My youngest brother. And this is Mahanon – he’s _not_ my brother,” she added, “but for as much time as he spent with us over the years, he might as well have been. Our main tutor was his father, so he shared all of our lessons.” She smiled fondly at the image. “Don’t be too surprised if he turns up one day unannounced – he turned sailor a few years ago and delights in surprise visits. I promise he’ll behave if he does.”

For some inexplicable reason, the mention of Evvy’s not-brother made Cullen’s stomach give a funny sort of lurch. But her insistence that he might as well have been a brother made it ease slightly. “He’s welcome to come at any point, just like anyone else you might want to have visit,” he promised. “It might be nice to have a little bit of unexpectedness to shake things up at the villa.”

Evvy laughed at that. “You’re very kind,” she said. “And I’ll be sure to welcome anyone you have visit as well.” She closed the book. “We should finish up so we can get going. I’m looking forward to seeing my new home.”

“Yes, of course.” Cullen nodded as he ate. Something about the thought of her enjoying the villa made him smile to himself. He hoped that she would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord and Lady of Grand Forest make their way to their home in the Hinterlands, and continue dancing around each other all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Forest Villa is one of my favorite locations in Inquisition, and I always wished we could have claimed it as a keep or something for our own use. Since we couldn't, I gave it to Cullen and Evvy in the story. Our description of the place might not match exactly with what's shown in the game, but then again, we clearly don't see the entire building when clearing out the bandits so we took a few liberties in the writing.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 

An hour later, everything was ready and the wagon caravan began its trek along the elevated Imperial Highway. Evvy was torn; she wanted to watch the scenery of her new homeland, but she rather liked the scenery inside the carriage too, so she alternated back and forth. “It’s a prettier country than I was led to expect,” she admitted. “Everyone talks about Ferelden being very _brown_. But it’s quite green too.”

For some reason, that made him laugh ever so slightly. “Well, there certainly is a lot of green at the villa – it’s surrounded by forests. I don’t know if you like drawing landscapes, but if you do, you’ll have plenty of inspiration, I think.”

“Good! I have to send pictures to my family, they’re dreadfully curious to see everything. I’ll do my best to represent it accurately.” She opened the book again, and picked up her pencil. “I’ll start with you,” she added, eyes twinkling. “Suppose you read me some Genitivi, and I’ll do some facial studies.”

He suddenly felt a bit on display, but there was something about the glow in her face when she said it that broke Cullen down. “Oh. Of course, all right,” he smiled, pulling out his well-worn copy of _Walking the Earth._ “I fear the facial expressions you get will be completely ridiculous, but I’m happy to oblige.” He moistened his fingers and began flipping through the pages carefully.

Quietly pleased to have an excuse to look at him as much as she wanted, Evvy turned to a fresh page and started working. She watched the way his eyes roved over the page, trying to capture the intelligence of his expression and the warmth of his voice. This last was nearly impossible, but she could try. Her tongue poked out of one corner of her mouth as she concentrated.

Although absorbed in what he was reading (as he was whenever he read Genitivi), Cullen found himself glancing up, almost involuntarily at times, to watch Evvy draw. Her look of concentration was charming on an unbelievable level and he found himself stammering a little as he watched her, so he forced his head back down over the book as he read on. It was hard to focus when he found himself so eager to watch the way her hands moved over the page, creating form out of nothingness.

She chewed on the end of her pencil, frowning slightly. When he paused, she glanced up, and half-smiled. “I’m afraid I’m not quite doing my lord justice,” she said, “but it’s a start. I always begin with little studies, to get a feel for drawing the individual. You see here.” She turned the book so he could see the four miniature versions of himself she had taken. “They’re rough at present – habit will make the lines smoother, the expressions clearer. I’m still getting to know you, as a person and as an object of study.”

The corners of his mouth ticked up as he glanced at her likenesses of him. “Well, regardless, they’re _very_ good,” he commented. “Probably far better than I deserve.” Being sketched made him very aware of his myriad of faults – the scar on his lip, his vaguely heavy brows, the cheeks that were shadowed over with stubble. How she managed to draw him that well that quickly was a mystery. “Hopefully time will prove me to be both an interesting object of study and at least a _somewhat_ interesting person.”

“I find you very interesting,” she assured him. “Would you like me to take a turn at reading?”

Her compliment flustered him slightly, but in the best possible way. “Uh... of course,” he said, passing her the book. “I’m afraid I won’t make nearly as productive a use of my time as you did while listening to me read. But I’m happy to listen all the same.”

“Let me see…” She found the place where he had stopped, and picked up the thread. Genitivi’s experiences, told as they were from a man’s perspective, were a little odd recited in her soft alto voice, but she knew the words like old friends. She just thought maybe he’d prefer a break from being studied so closely.

Cullen took it as a welcomed opportunity to breathe for a moment, allowing himself to lean back slightly as the steady rocking of the carriage drummed through his tight muscles. He would relish the chance to walk on the estate again, if nothing else. The rhythm of the carriage combined with the almost musical quality of Evvy’s voice was extremely comforting on a level he wasn’t expecting. Although he had imagined he would take in the scenery outside the window as they rolled along, he found instead that he was watching her and the reactions she had to the material, just as she had watched him.

* * *

As he made no objection, Evvy continued to read until the little caravan reached the settlement of South Reach, where they stopped for lunch and to rest the horses. “We’ve ordered a meal for you at the Queen’s Rest Inn, my lord and lady,” James said, opening the door. “There’s a marketplace you might wish to visit as well, if you’d care to stretch your legs.”

Loath as Cullen was to have Evvy stop reading, he had to admit the chance to walk a bit was a welcomed change. “Thank you, James,” he replied, nodding as they emerged. He remembered Evvy’s previous words that eventually he would come to know the people who worked for him; James seemed like a good and loyal man who would do his best to serve Cullen well. “I appreciate you setting that up for us.”

“At your service, Your Lordship.” He handed Evvy down from the carriage and gave her a little bow. “Your Ladyship.”

“Thank you, James.” Evvy looked around in some curiosity. South Reach was nothing to Denerim in terms of scale or beauty, but it had a sort of provincial rustic appeal. She pulled up the hood of her cloak against a sudden breeze. “My lord? Shall we eat first, or walk?”

Cullen was not eager to make the same mistake again, so this time he made sure to ask. “That depends. Are you hungry? Or would you prefer a little fresh air?”

“I’m a little hungry,” she allowed, “but after sitting so long I think the walk would do me some good. Unless you’re hungry, of course,” she added hastily.

“Ah, no. No. I think I’d rather walk a bit, if that’s all right with you,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck slightly in thought.

“Oh, good.” Evvy took his arm. “A little stroll is probably just the thing for both of us. Perhaps the market is worth a look – we might bring something back for your brother and sisters,” she offered.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Cullen nodded, glancing down at where their arms linked. It was an interesting – and rather pleasant – sensation.

The market was one street of vendor stalls – a grocer, a weaponsmith, an apothecary, and so on. Evvy spent a little time poring over the short blades on the weaponsmith’s table, until one caught her eye; it had a lion’s head for a pommel, and a dark red leather scabbard. She smiled to herself and, watching to see if Cullen was distracted, purchased it quickly.

Meanwhile, Cullen was busy at another set of stalls, desperately trying to find gifts for both his siblings and for Evvy, which was not an easy task, given he had a reputation for being a truly awful gift-giver. Furthermore, the market was woefully lacking on anything related to art. But he remembered rather suddenly that she enjoyed horseback riding, and he spied a handsome pair of riding gloves that he hoped she would enjoy using. What to get for his siblings was still beyond him, but at least he had accomplished one goal and he felt slightly buoyed by it.

“My lord,” his wife called, “are you ready?”

For once he remembered that _my lord_ referred to him and, tucking the gift away, he walked over to where she stood. “I’m afraid I didn’t have much luck finding anything for my siblings,” he said, trying not to seem too suspicious. “Perhaps I’ll have more luck another time.”

“We’ll be stopping a few more times on the way home. I’m sure you’ll find something,” she said. “But I think lunch is calling our names.”

“How right you are,” he replied. This time, _he_ took _her_ arm, feeling strangely emboldened as they walked along.

South Reach being something of an isolated farming region, the lunch was simple. Butter soup, like they’d had for dinner, with a fresh loaf of bread and a hunk of cheese, were all that awaited them. “I’ve never had this butter soup before yesterday,” Evvy remarked, spooning up a chunk of potato. “It must be a strictly Fereldan dish. I really rather like it.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Cullen chuckled earnestly, busying himself with cutting a slice of the bread. “It’s one of the better parts of Fereldan cuisine. I wouldn’t recommend the beer, though.” He laughed again.

She giggled. “Yes, I’ve heard something about the beer. I’ll be fine with the milk, thank you,” she added, reaching for her mug. “Really, though, I’m liking everything so far.” She gave him what she hoped was a meaningful smile.

After a second, it did occur to him that he might, in fact, be a part of _everything_. He halted halfway through raising his slice of bread to his mouth and stared for a second. “I… I’m glad to hear that,” he repeated dimly, setting the bread down. “I… I hope you’ll enjoy Grand Forest as well.”

“I’m sure I will. I only found one picture of it in a book,” she said, “but it seems to be a beautiful place. And you said it’s rather quiet, which is nice. I’m sure I’ll be very content.”

“It _is_ beautiful,” he agreed. “You’re right in what you said before – my life has been turned upside down in a very short amount of time. But I certainly can’t say I’m unhappy with where they put me… or the company I’m keeping…”

Evvy’s green eyes widened as she surveyed him over the rim of her mug, and when she lowered it, he could see the flush in her cheeks. “Well. Good,” she said, a bit flustered. “I wouldn’t like you to be unhappy. We don’t always get to decide our fate, but sometimes… it’s the things we _don’t_ choose which are the things we need the most. My, uh, my grandmother told me that. A long time ago.”

“Your grandmother was a very wise woman,” he said, running his teeth across his lip slightly. “I honestly don’t know what I’m doing or feeling or thinking anymore, really. But whatever I’m feeling, I certainly don’t think I’m _unhappy_. Just… just remember that.” Her eyes were mesmerizing at the moment and catching him slightly off-guard; they were making him feel almost like he could do anything – even stupid, ridiculous, foolhardy things – and he found himself leaning forward, almost involuntarily.

If he thought she would pull back, he was mistaken. Evvy felt her breath catch as Cullen’s face drew closer to her own; she couldn’t have pulled away even if she’d wished it. He was somehow magnetic. _Maker’s breath…_

“Pardon the interruption, my lord and lady.” James suddenly materialized near their table, and Evvy bit back a sigh of regret. “We were inspecting the wagons and it seems one has a faulty axle. We’ll be here a little longer than we anticipated while it’s repaired.”

The sudden appearance of James broke Cullen from his reverie, causing him to physically startle. He felt himself flush deeply scarlet as he pulled back. “Oh. Oh, yes. Of course. I understand. Do what you can to fix it and let me know if you run into any trouble. Thank you, James.”

“Of course, ser.” James saluted them and left the room again. Evvy bit her lip; it seemed too much to hope that they could get back that moment.

“Well, we might… walk around a bit more after we eat,” she said. “Perhaps go up on the ramparts of the city wall, I’m sure the view is spectacular.”

“Certainly. If you… if you would like, that is.” He could feel the heat in his cheeks rising instead of abating, and for some inexplicable reason he was deeply mortified. She was his wife now; he shouldn’t be embarrassed to try and kiss her. Yet something about the almost-kiss and the interruption had left him feeling rather inadequate.

“I would like it very much, I think.” Her eyes crinkled slightly with amusement as she added, “James might panic if he can’t find us, though.”

Cullen laughed slightly, chancing a glance in her direction. “That is true. Maybe we should leave a note…” he fidgeted slightly. “And I’m… sorry about, y’know… before…”

“About…?” Her expression was puzzled. “Why… why would you be sorry? I mean – you don’t need to – oh, Andraste preserve me.” Very quickly, her cheeks pink, she leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. “There. No apologies, please. Let’s go for a walk.”

At the touch of her lips, a small gasp of surprised delight escaped Cullen’s throat. He blinked at her for a moment, his mouth curling into a smile of what could only be called joy as a note of laughter crept out as well. “As… as you wish,” he managed, his tone vaguely euphoric as he hid his scar slightly with the side of his right hand; the left one was occupied with self-consciously massaging underneath his ear, which seemed to be the origin of the deep red color he was beginning to turn.

He was pleased; Evvy suppressed a sigh of relief. “I do,” she said with a smile of her own. “Forget the note, James will manage.”

The ramparts of South Reach were a fairly popular place to walk, as they soon discovered; they not only boasted a beautiful view, but they were cleaner and – to an extent – more private than the streets of the city. “It’s a really nice day,” Evvy remarked, though she shuddered a little from the wind.

“It is,” he said, nodding. He was still a little dazed, but the fresh air and the view from the ramparts were both starting to bring him back down. He glanced at Evvy in slight concern. “You’re not too cold, are you?”

“A little windblown, nothing I won’t survive,” she assured him. “I think Ferelden is a bit colder than Ostwick, that’s all. I’ll get used to it.”

“Well, here then, take this.” He began pulling off his surcoat and bundling it around her. “It’s vaguely… well, big and ridiculous,” he said, laughing slightly. “But it will keep you warm.” He kept his arm around her shoulder perhaps a bit longer than necessary.

“Oh!” She laughed a little at the description he offered. “Thank you – but won’t you be cold?” He could have left his arm where it was and she wouldn’t have complained.

“I’ll be all right, I’m used to it. Soldier, remember?” He laughed again, adjusting the coat a bit more under her chin. Oh Maker, she somehow looked bafflingly beautiful even in a coat that was three times too big for her.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked up into his. “So, is this mane… thing… why you’re called the Lion of Ferelden? I… noticed the lion heraldry.”

“Ah, yes, of course. There is a fair bit of it around, isn’t there?” he replied. “It’s in my coat of arms. And when I was in the army, part of my full armor was a helmet that was shaped like a lion’s head. It seems to be my legacy now, I suppose.”

“I like it. It suits you,” she said. “My family’s heraldry features a horse. Does your coat of arms have a motto to go with it? Ours is _Modest in temper, bold in deed_ … which makes me sound probably braver than I actually am,” she added with a wry chuckle.

He tried not to demonstrate too much enjoyment at being told the lion heraldry suited him. “To the best of my knowledge, the motto is _Neither by chance nor by fate_. If your family’s motto makes you sound braver than you are, mine probably makes me sound far more decisive than I ought to get credit for...” He managed a chuckle. “I’m sure your family’s motto suits you better than mine does me.”

“No, I think that’s perfect for you,” she said. “You might be forced to accept circumstances beyond your control, but you nevertheless make them your own. You chose the path which led you here; you didn’t choose _this_ , or me, but you made the decisions which brought you to the King’s notice and you’re making the best of developments.”

He smiled. “I’m pretty sure I’ve already thanked you for saying things like that... but thank you for saying that,” he replied, allowing his eyes to wander out over the ramparts. “I don’t know if any of this _is_ by chance or by fate, but it does feel like perhaps the Maker has a plan for me. For us.”

“I think He does.” She watched the horizon with him in silence for a time. “Well… happy anniversary, Cullen. We’ve been married for an entire day.”

Another small smile played at the corners of his mouth. “Happy anniversary. Oh! That reminds me... I got you a little present today. It’s actually rather apt given your family heraldry.” He pulled out the small bundle that he had been carrying since the marketplace. “You don’t have to open it now. But I didn’t want to forget.”

“It’s funny you say that… I have a gift for you too, which was inspired by _your_ family heraldry.” Evvy giggled. “We seem to think alike.” She extracted the knife from the folds of her dress and presented it to him. “For my lion.”

His eyes went wide in delight at seeing the dagger, which he picked up by its lion-head pommel, testing the weight of it carefully. “Evvy, this is... a remarkable blade,” he said, obviously delighted. “Thank you.” He stowed it carefully and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He only intended it to be a brief kiss, but he found himself pressing his lips there for several seconds before he pulled away.

The chaste kiss left her with a light-headed feeling of something like bliss. “I’m… glad you like it,” she murmured, turning her attention to his gift. “Oh – they’re beautiful!” she exclaimed, unwrapping the gloves. “And I needed a new pair too… you remembered that I like to ride?” She beamed at him. “Thank you.”

“I wanted to get you something related to your art, but I came up empty,” he explained. “So yes, I remembered you saying you like horseback riding, and I saw those. I’m very pleased they’re what you need.”

“I’ll look forward to exploring the Grand Forest on horseback.” Evvy still felt a little dizzy with happiness. “You’ll have to show me where to go, I think. I mean, I’d like to explore it with you. I... am babbling, I’ll stop.”

“No, don’t,” he said with a smile. “I mean... you’re not babbling. And you don’t have to stop. I would love to ride with you. I’m still discovering some of the best spots myself. Maybe we can discover some of them... together.”

“I would... like that... very much.” _Andraste’s grace, this man will be the death of me and I will die happy._ It seemed impossible that they’d met only days ago – she was so taken with him. This might actually work out.

Her agreement made him happier than he really had a right to be. But whether or not he had the right, he felt it nevertheless. “Well, hopefully they get that axle fixed soon and we can get to Grand Forest sooner than not.”

* * *

Three days later, the caravan entered the Hinterlands at Redcliffe Village, and began the final trek west to the Grand Forest. At Evvy’s request, she and Cullen had abandoned the carriage in favor of arriving at the villa on horseback; Evvy wore the gloves he had given her, and the horses they rode had been wedding gifts from the King and Queen. They turned south at the outlying Redcliffe Farms and followed the small river into the forest, which was dotted with flowers and filled with sunlight (and, mercifully, no sign of bears). Finally, after passing a natural stone arch, the wooden bridge leading to the Grand Forest Villa came into view, and Evvy looked for the first time on her new home.

“Is... is this _it_?” She stared at the structure in undisguised awe. The waterfall cascaded down behind the fortress, and an open-air courtyard overlooked the little valley.

“This is it,” Cullen confirmed, riding up beside her. He glanced at her, then out at the villa, a small smile taking over his mouth at the sight of her drinking the place in. “Home sweet home,” he offered.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyplace more beautiful in my life,” she said. “I am going to be the envy of my sisters, when I send them drawings.” She laughed, guiding her horse onto the bridge. “And speaking of sisters, am I right to think those are yours?” She nodded to where two blonde women stood waiting on the steps of the villa.

Cullen puffed up a bit in pride at the idea that she approved that deeply of the estate (and then chastised himself for the sheer ridiculousness of that; it wasn’t like _he_ built the place, after all). As they came into view of the villa, he caught sight of the two women in question. “Oh, yes. That’s them all right,” he said, waving broadly to them. “That’s Mia on the left and Rosalie on the right. Be prepared, though, they probably will mob you with a thousand questions. My apologies in advance.”

“I don’t mind,” she assured him. A groom was approaching to take the reins of their horses, and Evvy dismounted, still gazing in admiration at the estate of which she was now mistress. Cullen’s sisters hurried over to greet them. “Ladies – I’m very glad to meet you,” Evvy said, a little nervously. “Your brother has told me about you both.”

“All horrible things, I assure you,” Cullen responded as he walked up, grinning impishly in an attempt to break Evvy’s nervousness. Mia rolled her eyes playfully, Rosalie levelled him with a glare.

“I would expect nothing less,” Mia teased him before turning to Evvy and curtseying enthusiastically. “It is wonderful to meet you! I hope the journey here wasn’t too hard on you.”

“It was a bit long, but I enjoyed it,” Evvy assured her. “Please, don’t curtsey – we’re family now, after all.” Her cheeks were pink. “I’m Evangeline. Just Evvy, to you.”

“Well then, I’m just Mia to you, Evvy,” Mia said cheerfully.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Rosalie offered as well. “Maker, has anyone ever told you that you have the prettiest eyes? I’m a little jealous.”

“Thank you.” Evvy smiled, glancing over her shoulder at Cullen. “Actually, someone did mention it recently...” Turning back to her new sisters, she added, “I’m so glad you were here to welcome us. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

At the intimation that Cullen had recently used the same compliment regarding Evvy’s eyes, Mia and Rosalie exchanged a quick glance and an accompanying grin before turning back to the couple. “We’ve been looking forward to meeting you too,” Mia said. “Come, we can show you around a bit. I’m sure you’re tired and would like to rest as well.”

“Thank you, I’d appreciate that,” Evvy said gratefully. True to Cullen’s warning, Rosalie tugged her away, asking dozens of questions; Mia, meanwhile, hung back to properly greet the lord of the manor.

“Well, little brother, you don’t seem to be suffering too much,” she teased him.

Cullen tugged at his ear with a nervous chuckle. “No... no, I can’t say I am,” he said in response. “Of course, I still don’t know her very well. But what I do know, I like. Very much.”

“She’s lovely. And I think she likes you very much too. Were you surprised when you met her? Branson was joking about fears that you were engaged to an ogre.”

Cullen smiled a little. “I was surprised, actually. And not terribly suave, if memory serves me correctly – it was all a bit of a blur, really. But I’m less terrified than when the whole thing started.”

“Less terrified is a good place to start,” she said with a laugh. “My brother the nobleman, now somebody’s husband. Does it feel strange to be married?”

“Yes, it does,” he admitted, cocking his head in thought. “I keep getting this feeling like I’m doing everything out of order. I mean, she’s my wife, I’m allowed to kiss her or even just put an arm around her shoulder, and yet it doesn’t feel proper. I feel like I’m overstepping some sort of boundary, even though there is no boundary to overstep.”

“That makes sense, really,” Mia said thoughtfully. “You were introduced and married within, what, a day? Two at most? You missed the courtship. You want to woo her properly. You always did try to do things the right way, Cullen.”

“I suppose you’re right.” The thought hadn’t occurred to him exactly that way, but it made sense. “I... I would like this process to happen naturally, if it can. I’m not sure if that’s possible, given the circumstances, but if it’s meant to happen, I’d like it to happen that way, not just because it _must_.” He sighed. “Am I making any sense at all?”

“Yes, I think so. At least, from my perspective. What someone else pushed into an arranged marriage would say about it, I can’t tell you. But it makes sense to me. If the way she looked at you is any indication, though,” Mia added, “you’re doing just fine.”

Cullen smiled slightly and confessed something he hadn’t even admitted to himself yet: “I certainly hope so.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evvy meets her in-laws and Cullen makes his first fumble. Oh, Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Origins players may recognize the headwoman of Grand Forest. No, she's not the exiled Princess of Orzammar; they just have the same name.

 

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Evvy, as he learned when he caught up to her, was rendered almost speechless by the layout of the Grand Forest Villa. It was just as well, since Rosalie wasn’t giving her many opportunities to say anything beyond the answers to her many questions, but when he found the two on one of the exterior porches taking in the view, she gave him a slightly dazed smile.

“My lord,” she said, “I have my work cut out for me – I don’t know if my drawings are going to do justice to this place. It’s wonderful.”

“Well, _I’m_ confident they will,” Cullen said as he came to stand by her side, looking out over the estate. “And I’m very pleased you like it.” He glanced over at Rosalie for a moment, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “Hopefully my sister hasn’t been talking your ear off.”

“A little, but I don’t mind,” she said with a smile. His eyes were a little enthralling when they shone like that, and she liked the clear affection existing between the brother and sisters. It made her feel at home. “I’ll have to write to my family tonight, let them know I’ve arrived and everything is well.”

“Of course. I’ll make sure they deliver some paper to your – ah, _our_ – room this evening,” he said, glancing back out at the vista in an attempt to conceal his blushing.

“Oh. Yes. Thank you.” Three days on the road had done much to advance their growing friendship, but little to reconcile them to the actual marriage aspect. Cullen wasn’t the only one turning pink. Evvy was resolved that she would follow his lead, if only because she didn’t entirely know what else _to_ do, but as long as he remained uncomfortable she wasn’t going to press the issue.

Rosalie’s gaze swiveled between the two of them in something like exasperation and fondness. “I’m sure you both will want to get your wits about you for a bit,” she said at last. “There will be a dinner later, of course, in your honor. Then you can start getting acquainted with your role here, Evvy. Don’t worry, Mia and I will help.”

“I appreciate it very much, Rosalie,” Evvy replied, genuinely grateful. “It’s a little overwhelming, to be honest. There have been a lot of changes to my life very suddenly – good ones, of course, but still. But we’ll be happy.” She was determined on that point.

Cullen felt a tiny smile of gratitude creep onto his face. At the same time, he realized with a note of guilt that perhaps he had been so focused on how much of a change this was for him that he wasn’t as sympathetic as he could have been to the fact that it was a change for her too. Of course, he _tried_ to be sympathetic to a point, but he suddenly felt he could have done a better job of it. He tried to hide the guilt and focus on the gratitude instead as he nodded. “We’ll be happy,” he repeated with a nod; it felt more like a litany than a statement.

“Funny,” said Rosalie lightly, “it seems to me like you already _are_. But you know best.” She grinned at them. “Come on, Evvy, they’ll have put your boxes in your rooms by now – I’ll help you unpack.”

Cullen levelled Rosalie with a warning glare at her comment, but he couldn’t maintain it for very long. After all, she wasn’t entirely wrong. He allowed himself to fall into step behind the two women as they walked back towards the villa.

“Cullen,” Mia called, emerging from a doorway as they reached the entrance hall, “I need you for a moment.”

“I’ll be right there, Mia,” he called back, looking up from where he had been previously studying the ground. He turned to Rosalie and Evvy quickly. “Pardon me. I’ll see you both later.” He took leave of them and jogged up to where Mia was waiting. “How can I help?”

“I just received word from your friend Cassandra,” she said. “She’ll be here tomorrow; she’s pleased you offered her the post of your lady’s personal guard. Lady Josephine will be arriving with her and the minstrel should be here the day after. That should be sufficient, yes?”

Cullen smiled. “Good, good. I’m very glad to hear that; thank you for taking care of this, Mia. I _think_ that should be sufficient. Maker, I certainly _hope_ so.” He was still rather unsure what exactly was expected from a ‘noble household’ in terms of staff and duties, but he hoped he was at least somewhere in the acceptable range.

“Well, Arl Teagan set you up with most of what you needed,” Mia pointed out. “You’re pretty well established now – but you were thoughtful to want to add a few more people for Evvy’s comfort. The Arl and Arlessa will be here a bit later for her welcome dinner, and I imagine he’ll talk to you more about your actual duties.”

The idea of having to hobnob still filled Cullen with a deep sense of dread, but he nodded. It might be good to learn about his real role – after all, it would give him something to do. “Of course. I... is there anything I need to do to get ready?” There was a faint note of embarrassment in his voice as he asked.

“I took care of the meal itself,” she assured him. “Your head of the kitchens is perfectly efficient. All you have to do, really, is put on your best doublet and be pleasant. I think you can manage that.” She chuckled.

“Don’t be so sure of that,” he replied with a self-deprecating grin. After a moment, he wrapped an arm around her. “Thank you, Mia. I would be in serious trouble without you here.”

“Little brother, I’ve been looking after you for as long as I can remember,” she said fondly. “I wasn’t going to stop just because they added the word ‘lord’ to your name – though I’m willing to defer to your lady,” she added with a smile. “Rosalie seems to like her very well. Oh, and Branson should be arriving soon.”

“Oh, good,” Cullen was genuinely pleased at the prospect of his brother’s arrival. In a slightly more serious tone, he added. “He’d better behave himself, that’s all I can say. Otherwise, I’ll…” He paused in thought. “Actually, I have no idea. I’m not even sure what punishment I’m entitled to dole out.” He chuckled.

“The same sort you always did, I expect.” Mia looked amused. “But I would hope both of our younger siblings would be on their best behavior when the Arl visits. If not, I believe you have a vacant dungeon downstairs where we can toss them.”

That statement made Cullen laugh deeply. “I’ll hope it doesn’t come to that, but it’s nice to know the option is there,” he joked. “I suppose I should go make myself presentable then.”

“You do that. I’ll keep an eye out for Branson and any other arrivals.” Mia’s smile was fond again. “You deserve all this, you know. It might not be the way you _wanted_ to improve your station, but I don’t know anybody who’s more worthy of it.”

“Thank you, Mia,” he replied, his tone full of love. “I’m still not so sure, but your assurances mean the world to me.”

“It’s what big sisters are for, Cul. Go on.”

* * *

When he reached his rooms, he found Rosalie and Evvy with their heads together. Most of Evvy’s clothing had already been hung up for her, thanks to the headwoman’s efforts, so instead she was showing Rosalie her sketchbooks. “It takes a lot of practice drawings before I can honestly do a good portrait,” she was explaining. “I’ve only got these few little ones of Cullen thus far, and they were done in a moving carriage so they really aren’t what they should be. But I’ll get you all eventually.”

Rosalie was obviously delighted. “These are absolutely incredible,” she said with enthusiasm, looking up as Cullen entered. “Aren’t these incredible, Cul?”

Cullen nodded, smiling. “I certainly think so. I’m looking forward to seeing the sketches she does around the villa.”

“I’ll endeavor to live up to your expectations, my lord,” Evvy replied pertly. “Did you need something?”

Something about that comment tied his tongue in a knot and he found himself stammering through his answer, although he wasn’t exactly sure why. “Oh. Erm... yes, I... sorry, I...” He gestured vaguely at his person. “I need a doublet. Or, well, just a change of clothes in general. I’m... sorry to interrupt.”

“Oh, of course!” Why he was stumbling over his words, Evvy wasn’t sure, but certainly he needed to dress for this welcome dinner his sister had mentioned. “I’ll – we’ll – just give you some privacy. Perhaps I could start drawing you in the meantime, Rosalie, outside while there’s still good light for it.”

It took everything Rosalie had in her to not giggle at her brother’s awkwardness. “That sounds like a fantastic idea! I’ll show you my favorite spot on the estate...”

“Oh good.” Evvy gave Cullen a slightly awkward, shy smile, and gathered up her book and pencils. “We’ll leave you to it, then.” She followed Rosalie out of the room with what might have been a trace of reluctance; even she herself wasn’t entirely certain.

As soon as both women were out of sight, Cullen slapped his hand to his forehead. _Maker, I am completely awful at this._ He found himself hoping he would be a bit more eloquent during the dinner.

* * *

As Evvy sat making little studies of Rosalie much as she had done with her brother, she soon became aware of the sounds of approaching hoofbeats. Pausing, she looked out at the bridge, and did a double take. For an instant, she thought Cullen had somehow slipped out and was coming back. “Oh – is this your other brother arriving?”

Rosalie turned very briefly, not wanting to move out of the position Evvy was sketching lest she ruin the artwork. “Yes, that’s Branson.” She waved over her head in his direction. “He made good time.”

“So then I suppose we’re just waiting on the Arl, after this,” Evvy mused. “Ooh, this is nerve-wracking.” She chuckled. “Ever since I arrived, I’ve been meeting so many people and trying to please. I just…” With another chuckle, she put a hand on her stomach. “Butterflies,” she admitted. “At least meeting the Queen was oddly easy.”

“I’ve heard that about the Queen.” Rosalie nodded slightly, a tiny smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “As for meeting all these people, I suppose the good thing about the way this all happened, is that we’re all experiencing this for the first time together. We’ll get through it.”

“True. I worry about Cullen,” she confessed. “He… feels like he doesn’t deserve this elevation, and he’s so… uncomfortable sometimes. I wish I could make it easier for him.”

“Oh, you’re sweet to want to help.” Rosalie seemed truly touched. “I mean, I know you’re his wife, but still...” She paused for a moment, as if thinking. “It _is_ hard for him – the last thing Cul was expecting in life was to become a lord. Really, ever since he was small, he only ever thought about being a soldier. We all wish we could help ease his mind a bit, but I think time will help the most.”

“I suppose that’s true. I just… I hope the burden gets lighter.” She flipped briefly back to the page containing his little studies. “He worries about doing it wrong, I think. And he’s not doing it wrong at _all_ – but I don’t think he believes that. I’d like to convince him, if I can. I’m… trying.” She flushed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Rosalie shook her head and smiled. “It’s nice to see you genuinely care for him. It doesn’t always happen like that, so...”

Evvy felt her flush deepen. “Well, he’s… been very kind to me since my arrival in Ferelden. It would be a cold person who _couldn’t_ care for someone like him.”

“Of course,” Rosalie said, but continued to smile. It was at that moment that Branson walked into view and her gaze flickered over slightly. “Hello, Branson. Cullen’s inside, he’ll be happy you’re here. But before you go, come say hello to our sister-in-law.”

Evvy stood at Branson’s approach, and smiled a welcome. “I’m pleased to meet you,” she said, offering a hand. Branson did, on closer inspection, bear a strong resemblance to his elder brother; indeed, all four of the siblings looked enough alike that no one would ever doubt their relation. From something Cullen had said on the trip to Redcliffe, they all favored their father in that regard. “Your brother has told me a great deal about you as well as your sisters. It’s good to put a face with the stories at last.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you,” Branson said, accepting her hand with what might be described as an air of surprise. “I... you must excuse me for saying so, but I’m... well, I’m not sure what I was expecting but...”

Rosalie rolled her eyes. “As you can see, Evvy, both of my brothers are incredibly eloquent and charming.”

“I see,” Evvy replied, amused. “I hope the surprise is at least not a bad one.”

“Oh, certainly not,” Branson said, and then quickly amended. “Just that... we all were rather curious to see who was matched with Cul, that’s all.”

“That was terrible, Branson,” Rosalie laughed, shaking her head at her brother’s attempt to save himself. Branson shot her a look of pure annoyance.

“Well… here I am,” Evvy replied after a moment of hesitation. “And I know Cullen’s looking forward to seeing you – he’s in our room, getting ready for the dinner with the Arl. I’ll need to do that myself soon.”

“Of course. I’ll go pop in and make sure he’s not getting befuddled by the lordly garb or something.” Branson laughed slightly. “It really is wonderful to meet you, I look forward to learning more about my brother’s very beautiful and obviously too-good-for-him bride.” He gave her a humorous bow before hurrying off to find Cullen.

* * *

Moments later, he stood in the doorway of the room where his elder brother was fussing over his appearance in a mirror. “Knock knock,” Branson said cheerfully.

Cullen froze in the middle of smoothing his hair, spinning to face the voice at the door. “Branson!” He beamed, crossing over to clap his brother on the shoulder. “Maker, you got here fast. How are you?”

“I have no complaints. Nor do you, I’m guessing.” He grinned. “It seems I owe somebody an apology, because I just met Lady Rutherford and that’s no ogre.”

“Branson, please,” Cullen’s eyes darted back and forth as if someone might be lurking outside and catch this conversation. “As for the apology, you don’t owe one to me – maybe to her, for just assuming she was an ogre in the first place, but certainly not to _me_.”

“I’m not about to apologize for something she doesn’t know I said. Rosalie will tell you I already stumbled over my words enough. I don’t know what I was expecting, but Maker’s breath, has she got a sister?”

“ _Branson,_ ” Cullen repeated, but even he couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. “She does, but all her sisters are married.”

“A cousin maybe?” Seeing Cullen glare, he chuckled and put up his hands. “Hey, you can’t blame me for asking. So… how’s it so far?”

“So far it’s... strange,” Cullen said, searching for the words. “Not strange in a bad way, but... not what I expected. And not just because she’s pretty,” he added, leveling Branson with a mocking glare. “It’s just... different.”

“Well, I’d be careful, if I were you. Seems like she and Rosalie are thick as thieves already,” his brother teased. “That could be dangerous.”

“I’m glad they’re getting along. I want Evvy to feel as comfortable here as possible. It might mean Rosalie gives her some… _unflattering_ stories about my childhood, but if that’s the price I pay, so be it.”

Branson leaned against the doorway and watched his brother getting ready for dinner with the Arl as if that was something he did all the time. “You look like you’re starting to be more comfortable yourself, all things considered,” he said. “Last time I saw you, you couldn’t stop pacing a hole in the floor.”

“Well, the pacing has stopped mostly. And I am starting to get a bit used to the idea. Perhaps. A bit. I still feel...” He stopped, adjusting the ensemble absentmindedly. “...completely ridiculous.”

“Why?”

Cullen gestured to himself vaguely. “Well, look at all this.”

“The resemblance between us requires that I be biased,” Branson deadpanned. “Come on, you don’t look _that_ bad.”

“But I still look at least _partially_ bad?” he replied with a slight nervous chuckle, still continuing to adjust. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Bran. How am I supposed to entertain an Arl, when I barely knew what I was supposed to wear tonight?”

“It’s Arl Teagan. He’s not as snooty as some of them – he’s more of a regular person. Sort of like the King. It could be worse,” Branson said. “Seriously, I’m sure you’ll be fine. He was a soldier; you were a soldier; you’ve got some common ground.”

This new piece of information actually did make Cullen feel better. “Common ground. Right,” he said, almost as if repeating it would make it happen perfectly. “And tell me the truth – just how bad _do_ I look?”

“You look like a lord,” his brother replied simply. “But I imagine you could always get Lady Rutherford’s opinion, if you’re that worried.” He smirked a little, and his smirk deepened when he saw Cullen’s complexion change color.

Cheeks still flushing, Cullen leveled his brother with a glare that implied he would give him a swat were he not attempting to be lordly. “I think I’ll be fine.”

“That’s the spirit!” Branson wanted to say something else, although he wasn’t quite sure what. He was diverted, however, by the sudden appearance of one of the staff members.

“Begging your pardon, my lord,” she said, “but this just arrived from Arlessa Kaitlyn for my lady. A welcome gift – Lady Rutherford asked me to put it in here so she might wear it tonight.”

“Oh, yes, of course...” Cullen internally cursed himself for not knowing her name. “And I do apologize, may I ask you what your name is again?”

“Sereda, my lord. I’m your headwoman. No apologies necessary, I assure you.”

“Sereda,” he repeated, smiling slightly. “Well, you're welcome to come place it, or if you would like to give it to me, I would be more than happy to do so.”

“Of course, my lord.” She bobbed a little curtsey before handing over the paper-wrapped package, tied with string. “From the best dressmaker in Redcliffe Village, or so I’m told.”

“I will defer to the Arlessa’s judgement in that,” he said, laughing slightly and tucking the package under his arm. “Thank you very much, Sereda.”

“My lord.” She curtseyed again and left the gentlemen.

“Hm. Guess that means Her Ladyship needs to come and get ready for her dinner too,” Branson said idly. “Which I guess means I should make myself scarce; try not to hold up the event too much, all right?”

Cullen flushed an exquisite shade of red as he turned to set the package down. “That’s absurd, we haven’t...” He tensed at once. “I mean... why don’t you go see if Mia needs any help or something?”

Branson lifted his eyebrows, startled. “Uh... sure. I can do that.” He was too surprised to even come up with a clever retort.

Cullen felt a vague sense of victory that he had managed to silence Branson. His mouth turned up in a smirk. “I suppose I should be off as well, I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Right.” Branson turned, and almost ran straight into his new sister-in-law as she came around the corner. “Oh! Sorry!”

“No, no, it was my fault. I should watch where I’m going,” Evvy replied. “I just realized how late it is and I thought I’d better come and get ready. Cullen, are you – oh, you are.” Her cheeks went pink.

“I was just finishing,” he insisted hastily as she entered. “Uh, the Arlessa’s gift for you is waiting on the bed. It’s still wrapped, I didn’t open it, I promise.”

“Oh, I don’t mind if you did. I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t interrupting you... um. You look very... lordly.”

“No, you weren’t interrupting at all. I’m ready, I was just waylaid by my brother.” At her compliment, he felt himself flush slightly, grinning in spite of himself as he raked his fingers through his hair. “Thank you, I appreciate that. Truth be told, I’m a bit nervous for this. Branson told me the Arl used to be a soldier too, so at least that’s something. But still...”

“I understand, believe me.” Evvy sighed a little. “ _Modest in temper, bold in deed_ might be my family’s motto, but I haven’t been feeling particularly bold. I feel almost as though I’ve been on display since I got off the ship and I’ve got to impress everyone.” She moved to untie the package and view its contents. “I feel like I can say that to you because you’ve been going through something similar, but at least...” She shook her head. “Never mind. I seem to have lost my trail of thought. I understand how you feel, that’s all I meant to say.”

“Believe me, you can _definitely_ say that to me,” he assured her. “I think you probably understand it better than anyone, since our circumstances are so alike in many ways. Well, not in all ways. I have my siblings here with me, after all. You have... no one.” It made him a little sad to realize as much.

Evvy swallowed, turning her face away from him and focusing on the gift from the Arlessa. “I’ll be fine,” she said quietly. “Oh. This is very pretty.”

Almost immediately, he realized what he had said and how horrible it sounded. He fought the urge to kick himself, screwing up his eyes in self-admonition. “I mean... of course... except me,” he managed, nearly compacting the breath out of his own lungs as he did so. “We’ll get through it together, I promise.”

She nodded, not looking at him. “Thank you.” Evvy had one particular rule for herself, which she had always regarded as being her way of living up to the family motto – _never, **never** let them see you cry_. She wasn’t about to break it now, certainly not in front of him. “I should… dress. I’m sure the – the Arlessa will want to know that it fits. Hopefully it does.”

“O-of course. I’ll leave you to it, then.” He turned to leave, before turning back abruptly. “And Evvy? If you feel like you need rescuing during a conversation tonight, give me some sort of signal, all right? I’m not sure how helpful I’ll be, since I’m not exactly a glittering conversationalist myself. But I’ll try.”

“I appreciate it. You – you do likewise.” Only when he was gone did she sit down on the bed and press the dress fabric to her face, trying to cool her skin. Her eyes were still stinging. He hadn’t meant any harm, and she knew that; but despite her best efforts she was starting to feel truly overwhelmed, and being reminded that she was alone – in this house, in this arling, in this _country_ – was like a physical blow.

The moment he left the room, Cullen was struck with the horrible sensation that he had just made a major mistake, and he cursed himself under his breath the entire way downstairs. _Maker and Andraste, I don’t care what you do with **me** at this point; just help **her**_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first dinner at Grand Forest - how's it going to go? And will Cullen manage to apologize for his gaffe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the Origins players will be amused by a reference. If the Warden helped Kaitlyn and her brother go to Denerim after saving Redcliffe from the undead, the player may have seen an epilogue slide which said that she later met and married Bann Teagan. So here she is.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Arl Teagan and Arlessa Kaitlyn arrived within the hour, and Teagan greeted Cullen like an old friend. Their situation was sort of the reverse of Cullen and Evvy’s; Kaitlyn had been a commoner when she’d caught the eye of Teagan, then only the Bann of Rainsfere, and he’d married her prior to inheriting the arling of Redcliffe from his elder brother, whose only child had died. “I hope the villa is meeting with your approval, Lord Rutherford,” he said cordially. “I spent many summers here as a boy; I remember it fondly. It deserves a family to occupy it year-round.”

“It is a remarkable place, Arl Teagan,” Cullen said, smiling and nodding respectfully. “I only hope I can do it justice.”

“I’m not worried. Alistair can be a bit silly, now and then,” Teagan acknowledged. “He’s not really my nephew, but I’m the closest thing to family that he has – besides the Queen, of course – so I can get away with saying things like that. But for all his absurdities and terrible jokes, he’s a good King and his judgment is usually sound. Failing that, Elissa’s is excellent. So if they felt you worthy of the accolade, I’m certain you must be.”

Cullen chuckled slightly at that. “I appreciate that very much, thank you. I strive to serve the King with as much loyalty here as I did in the army.”

“Which is all anyone can ask. And this must be Lady Rutherford,” Teagan continued, looking beyond Cullen. Evvy had emerged, her eyes dry and her posture a bit more erect than usual, from the private apartments of the villa. She wore the gown sent to her by the Arlessa, a pink silk creation with a deep purple cincher, and she moved to Cullen’s side to curtsey.

“I’m pleased to meet you, my lord and lady,” she said. “Lady Kaitlyn, I’m much obliged to you for the beautiful dress. It was a thoughtful gift.”

The Arlessa nodded in acknowledgement and began to compliment Evvy on the dress. Cullen took the opportunity to breathe – Maker, the dress was beautiful (nothing compared to the green one she had worn the day after the wedding, but nevertheless), and the sight of her made him detest himself even more for his indelicate remark in their chamber. But he forced himself to smile as he listened.

“I believe the meal is just about ready,” Evvy continued. She was desperately trying to channel everything she’d ever learned about doing this from her mother. “We’re honored that you could join us this evening; if you’ll follow us, Cullen’s brother and sisters are waiting to greet you as well.” She took her husband’s arm, although she didn’t look at him. She wasn’t angry, she really wasn’t – just sort of shaken, and trying to be more than she felt she was in order to get past it.

“You are astonishingly good at this,” he whispered to her as they linked arms. “I think I’ve managed maybe a dozen words so far, and I’m fairly certain they all sounded trite.” He paused, glancing shyly in her direction. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, letting him guide the party to the dining hall; she still didn’t know where half the rooms were in the villa yet. “I’m… trying.”

“Well, I think you’re doing an amazing job.” He glanced at her again. “Listen, about what I said earlier... I hope you know I didn’t mean...” He huffed at his own inability to convey his thoughts. “I’m very nervous and I’m not entirely thinking straight. And I just wanted to let you know I didn’t mean it like it sounded. I could _never_ mean it like it sounded.”

“It’s all right. I understand.” She did, really; she had too good an opinion of him to think he would have ever said such a thing with intent to cause her pain. But she was starting to feel all the emotions – the homesickness and sadness and even the lingering anger that she hadn’t allowed herself to acknowledge, and his words had touched on that. It wasn’t his fault, though, and she couldn’t bring herself to blame him even if she had wanted to do so.

“Well... we’ll see what we can do about bringing your family to visit as soon as possible,” he promised. “If that’s what you want, of course.”

“I appreciate that. I’m sure I’ll… be fine, once I hear from them.”

Cullen nodded and, as they walked, placed his free hand over hers in what he hoped was some kind of gesture of mutual comfort and protection. He found himself not looking forward to the moment when he had to let go.

The touch surprised her, and Evvy looked up at him as they entered the dining hall. At the group’s approach, the other Rutherford siblings stood and Evvy took charge of introducing them to their noble guests. Cullen walked with her to one end of the table; Arl Teagan took the other end. With their wives seated at their right hands, they assumed their seats and waited for the first course. Evvy gave Cullen a surreptitious nod so he’d know he was doing things correctly. The anxiety was carefully hidden in his face, but she fancied she could detect it.

At Evvy’s nod, Cullen untensed slightly. Nodding back to her, he turned his attention out to the table, grateful that he had Evvy and his siblings as a bulwark. “I hope the journey here was a pleasant one, Arl Teagan,” he managed as he surveyed the room.

“A ride through Redcliffe is always pleasant,” the Arl replied, nodding at the servants placing food on the table. “I hope, Lady Rutherford, that you come to find it so as well.”

“You’re kind to say so. I certainly can’t fault the view,” she assured him. “I’ve rarely been anywhere for which the Maker has done so much.”

“If I might ask, my lord,” said Branson, glancing at the Arl, “wasn’t it your great-uncle who was known as Ser Ferris the Red? I came across his story recently in my brother’s library and I was very interested.”

“Why, yes! A crafty fellow, my grandfather’s brother – though possibly a consummate liar.” Teagan laughed. “He told me the story when I was a boy.” Seeing as he had an indulgent audience (not least because Cullen was eager to avoid having to talk very much), he launched into the lavish tale of how his great-uncle had acquired his famous helmet of dwarven craftsmanship, and this in turn led into the story of how Teagan himself had ended up gifting the helm to Queen Elissa as a token of thanks. The storytelling lasted for the entire first two courses, and they were on dessert before Teagan finally exhausted the topic.

For Teagan’s flair for storytelling, Cullen was immensely grateful. In fact, he could have been mistaken for a part of the furniture and he wouldn’t have minded, provided it meant he survived the evening without looking painfully foolish. Besides, it was a rather fantastic story, and Cullen chanced speaking for a moment to tell the Arl as much.

“I’ve always enjoyed telling that one,” Teagan admitted with a laugh. “I just wish I could say for certain whether it was true.”

For her part, Arlessa Kaitlyn looked only faintly pained – she’d probably heard the story more times than she could count, and Evvy gave her a look of amused sympathy. That was one wifely duty, she thought, that she was unlikely to have to bear; she hardly expected Cullen could be persuaded to tell very many stories even one time, let alone repeatedly. “I must apologize, my lord and lady,” she said, “but we’ve reserved no amusement for after dinner. My husband has kindly retained the services of a minstrel, but I’m told not to expect him until the day after tomorrow.”

“I’m sure you ladies can amuse yourselves well enough,” Teagan assured her, giving Kaitlyn’s hand a fond pat. “Lord Rutherford and I have business to discuss; it would be a tedious matter for the party, I won’t subject you all to it.”

Cullen shot his sisters and Evvy a sympathetic glance – one that was tinged with perhaps just a touch of “please save me” – but he nodded to the Arl solemnly. “Of course, my lord.”

With the meal concluded, the ladies repaired to a salon to entertain one another with conversation. Branson, with Teagan’s permission, tagged along to the library for his meeting with Cullen. “After all, as second to your brother, it’s only right you should also understand what his role entails,” the Arl acknowledged.

Cullen gave Branson’s shoulder a grateful squeeze – it was good to know he wasn’t going to be forced to go into this meeting completely alone, even if it was just about his official duties. Something about the idea still made Cullen’s stomach flip for some reason. He took up one of the chairs by the fireplace and gestured for that the Arl could take the other if he so wished, while Branson leaned against the nearby table, close enough to be on hand and far enough away to not be too imposing.

“Chiefly,” Teagan began, “your duties are fairly light. You’ll arbitrate disputes in the western half of the arling, collect taxes and tithes, monitor situations. The maintenance of the roads, any particular public threats such as bandit raids or wolves, that sort of thing. You’ll be responsible for forming your own small militia company; they march under your banner in the event of war or invasion, and in the absence of such an issue they help to provide the people of Redcliffe with protection. And of course, if the King needs us for some emergency, we report to Denerim.”

Cullen found himself significantly hoping these duties were written down somewhere, as he rather doubted he would remember all of them. However, it didn’t seem like he would have to do anything _too_ awful. If anything, some of these things reminded him of duties he had already performed in the army. He found himself nodding along, growing a bit less ill at ease as he did so.

“And of course, you have your home farm to maintain,” Teagan continued. “The bulk of your household’s food will come from that. I’ll send laborers to you from time to time; you’ll need to direct them in harvesting timber, mining ore, that sort of thing. I’ll want regular reports from you on the resources and situations in the region, and we should meet regularly; you and your lady should come to Redcliffe Castle at least once a month for a visit, and we can mix business and pleasure.” He chuckled. “Kaitlyn will enjoy that, I think.”

Cullen nodded again. “Of course, my lord. That sounds like a wonderful idea.” If they were going to meet monthly, Cullen would _need_ to learn a few stories or something of that nature if he was to survive at all. He glanced at Branson, who seemed to be thinking much of the same thing. The idea of this made him squirm more than any of his other duties did, but he would have to try.

“I realize this is all quite new to you. Don’t be afraid to ask questions when you have need,” the Arl added. “Just send a messenger – the castle is only about an hour’s ride from here.”

“Thank you, Arl Teagan.” Cullen managed a smile. “I appreciate that very much. As I said, I will endeavor to serve with as much distinction as I can.”

“I’m not worried. You’re the Lion of Ferelden – you’ve a reputation for adhering to your duty,” Teagan said pleasantly. “Try to enjoy it.”

In spite of himself, Cullen felt the smile widen. “Thank you,” he repeated. “And I will... certainly try.”

“And hey,” said Branson, irreverently, “if the King needs to arrange any more alliances, I’m available.” He grinned playfully, and Teagan laughed.

Cullen gave Branson a sideways glare, which of course merely made the entire situation a bit more comical. If nothing else, it served to break some of the tension even further as Cullen stood and bowed deeply to the Arl. “Your support means the world to us, my lord, and I thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, Lord Rutherford. Now – it seems a shame to waste this opportunity, so allow me to offer myself as antagonist on this splendid chess set of yours.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the parlor, the four ladies were drinking tea, and Evvy found herself being somewhat quizzed about life in the Free Marches and how she was finding Ferelden. “It’s a much prettier country than the common report would indicate,” she said. “And everyone I’ve met has been very kind.”

“Ferelden does get rather a reputation for being plain, doesn’t it?” The Arlessa chuckled warmly.

“Grand Forest certainly dispels the myth, though,” Mia said, smiling as she refilled cups.

Kaitlyn sipped at her tea for a moment as if in consideration. “And I hope you and Lord Rutherford are settling in well together?” she asked, turning to Evvy.

Evvy turned a little pink, and added a bit of cream to her own cup. “Well, we only just arrived today – or rather, I did,” she clarified. “But so far I’m finding it to be even better than I imagined.” Mia and Rosalie exchanged a quick glance, smiling.

“Your lord seems rather contemplative,” the Arlessa observed. “I find that’s the word most men prefer instead of ‘shy’.”

“Either one would be apt, I think,” Evvy acknowledged, amused. “But he’s very kind. There’s a gentleness in him I didn’t expect from a soldier. And we have a few shared interests, so we are... getting along well enough.”

“That’s our Cullen,” Mia said fondly. “Once you two are able to spend more time together, I think you’ll find he comes out of his shell quite nicely. He just... needs some coaxing.”

“He didn’t choose any of this, and I know that,” she said. Of course, she didn’t either, but that was beside the point. “I’m trying to let him have the time he needs to adjust. But I do like him very well.”

“Well, the Arl believes him to be very qualified. And King Alistair speaks highly of him,” Kaitlyn said. “So I am confident he will adjust rather well, especially with you by his side.”

Rosalie nodded in agreement, still obviously pleased that her brother had at least made a positive impression on his new bride thus far. Evvy was likewise pleased by the assessment. “I’ll do my best. Tomorrow I have to start managing the household – and I’m still learning where everything is. I’m grateful that I’ll have help.” She nodded at her sisters-in-law. “It’s a little... daunting.” Cullen’s poorly chosen words from earlier came back to haunt her in that moment, and she sought to quiet them with a mouthful of tea.

“Never fear, we’ll help you,” Rosalie promised brightly. “You should have seen me when I first came to the villa – I got so lost I swear I ended up in another arling!” She laughed.

“I’m still getting lost,” Mia added. “We all are. It’s a process,” she assured her sister-in-law with a gentle pat on her arm.

Evvy smiled, consoled. Cullen was right about her being alone, but he was wrong too, and she hardly knew how to express her appreciation.

* * *

Once the Arl and Arlessa departed for the evening (with Teagan demanding a chess rematch on their next visit), Evvy bade everyone good night as well. “I want to get started on a letter to my parents. I’m sure they’re anxious to know I’ve arrived safely. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

Cullen rose awkwardly as she departed. “G-good night,” he said, sinking back into his chair as she stepped out of view.

His siblings exchanged a collective glance. “Well,” Mia was the first to speak. “I think that went all right.”

“Do you?” Cullen muttered to himself. He wished he could feel as certain.

“Arlessa Kaitlyn says that her husband and the King both think very highly of you,” Rosalie chirped encouragingly. “They think you’re going to be a great lord.”

“That’s... good, I suppose.” he replied. “I just wish I could, I don’t know, say more than two words without making a fool of myself.”

“Well,” said Mia after a moment, “I’m sure you’ll improve with practice. You could always ask Evvy to help you, too – she’s noble-born, so she’s used to this.”

“I can’t talk to _her_ without making a fool of myself either...” Cullen said ruefully. “I think this entire estate would be better off if they put a muzzle on me.”

“Oh, don’t be dramatic.” Mia smiled. “She likes you, she said as much.”

“I’m not!” Cullen protested, turning red. “And I like her too. She’s a wonderful person. I just…” he huffed. “It doesn’t matter. Never mind.”

Mia digested his expression thoughtfully. “Well, I’m pretty tired myself,” she said. “Cul, can you help me find my room?”

“Certainly,” Cullen sighed knowingly. “Come on, let’s go get lost together.” He rose to escort her.

They said goodnight to the younger pair and set off through the estate. “So... did something happen?” Mia asked gently.

Sighing again, Cullen told Mia about the conversation he and Evvy had had earlier. “I didn’t mean it the way it sounded. And she’s tried to soldier her way through it. But I’m almost positive I made her feel worse about the whole thing, and I could kick myself for it.”

“Ohh.” Mia winced a little. “I’m sure she knows you didn’t mean to upset her. This is such an adjustment for both of you – and I’ll be honest, I’ve been so concerned about the changes _you’ve_ had to make, I didn’t think about how strange this all must be for _her_ too. A new home, a new country, a husband she married just days after she saw him for the first time...” She shook her head. “You’re both examples of an expression I heard once. ‘You are so brave and so quiet, I forget you are suffering.’ We’ll all have to be better about that.”

“I’m sure she knows I didn’t mean it. And I did apologize...” he added. “This is just all so... confusing. It’s not bad – I do like her very much – it’s just... well, to quote something I said to Branson earlier, it’s just very different.”

“Take your time,” Mia urged him. “There’s no need to rush. You like each other and that’s the best starting point for a happy marriage. The rest will come in time, if you let it.” They reached her bedroom door. “Go talk to her.”

Cullen felt a small smile twitch at the corner of his mouth and he pulled his sister into an embrace. “Thank you. You always know what to say. Like I told you earlier, I would be in trouble if you weren’t here. I’ll go.” He wished her a good night before nervously making his way to his and Evvy’s shared quarters.

* * *

Evvy was asleep at the little desk, her letter to her parents half-finished and dangling precariously at the edge.

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

_I have reached Ferelden in safety; the sailors made excellent time. All has passed according to plan, and King Alistair sends his regards._

_I write to you now from the Grand Forest Villa, my lord’s seat in the arling of Redcliffe, and I can’t begin to offer a written description of the estate. Allow me to confine myself to calling it merely beautiful, a word which hardly conveys the meaning, and in my next letter I hope to send drawings. Rarely does one see a place so happily situated._

_I know Mother is curious to hear of my lord husband. I want to assure you both that I have rarely met with a kinder man. He has been most attentive, and there is a gentleness in him which I hardly expected to find in a soldier. He is eager to do his duty by his people; I think he will succeed. I will send drawings of him as well, if I can do him justice, as he is very handsome. We have common interests in history and reading, so these first few days of our marriage have been cordial._

The ink smudged here, apparently as she dozed off on the page.

Cullen knocked gently on the cracked door as he crept in. When he found Evvy asleep at her desk, already in her nightclothes and with her hair in its long braid, he immediately halted and endeavored to walk more quietly into the room. He watched her fondly for a second before crossing over to the bed to take one of the blankets and place it around her shoulders. As he did so, he noticed the escaping letter and rescued it from falling off of the desk; before he could stop himself, his eyes traced over the words on the page upon catching sight of his own name. The words that met his eyes made him pause and blink for several seconds, an astonished smile making its way to his face. He had been complimented before during this transition, by his siblings and the Arl and even the King himself... but all those words paled in comparison to this praise from her – praise she gave him in spite of how awkward he had been. Still smiling, he turned to depart, not wanting to wake her.

“...Cullen?” The voice which mumbled his name was thick with sleep, and sweet with dreams. Evvy sat up slowly, rubbing her face and looking a little confused.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, turning back to face her, still smiling. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s all right.” Her words had a faintly ethereal quality, and she blinked. “Were you… did you… need something?”

“Just wanted to talk to you about some things... but they can wait until tomorrow,” he whispered. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and smoothed a strand of hair from her face. “Just sleep if you’re tired.”

Almost absently, she leaned into his hand. The eyes he found so enthralling were half-lidded, and she gave him a drowsy smile. “We can talk now, I don’t mind.” It wasn’t like they often had much privacy such as they were currently experiencing.

Cullen bent down slightly to reach her eye level as she sat at the desk. “I just wanted to let you know that I was very wrong earlier when I said you have no one here. You have me.” He chuckled slightly. “I’m not sure how much of a prize that is, but I’m here if you need me.”

Evvy chuckled softly. “You’re sweet,” she said. She was more awake now, but he seemed more comfortable to think she was still drowsy so she didn’t disabuse him of the notion. “I know what you were trying to say. And… thank you. You’re a perfectly acceptable prize,” she added teasingly. “I have no complaints, truly.”

He laughed quietly again. “Well, I question your taste, but thank you very much. I have no complaints either.” He adjusted the blanket around her shoulders a bit more. “We should both get some sleep, I suppose. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Mm.” She nodded and stood, her braid falling over her shoulder. “Go get… ready.” She realized too late that this could be seen as an open-ended suggestion; but she’d let him interpret it as he saw fit.

He nodded, disappearing to clean himself up and remove his several layers of formal garments. He emerged several minutes later and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’ll sleep on top of the sheets again, if you’d like.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Evvy was in bed by the time he returned. “You’ll freeze one night if you keep that up.”

He smiled and nodded. “This is certainly not the coldest I’ve been in my life, I assure you.” He climbed into the bed a little uncertainly. “But you’re kind to think of my welfare.”

“I would be a terrible wife if that weren’t a consideration of mine,” she pointed out.

“Right, of course.” He laughed quietly. “But I know it’s genuine. And I appreciate that, truly.”

“You’re welcome, Cullen.”

He smiled and tenderly, almost chastely, kissed her forehead, one hand gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Good night, Evvy.”

“Good night,” she managed. It was a kiss to the forehead, nothing more – but it somehow almost seemed to issue a lightning strike to her heart. It took her a little while to fall back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evvy meets the attendants Cullen has recruited for her, and Cullen finds out how he reacts when his wife is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback. :D AB and I are thrilled with it!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

In the morning, Evvy was more than a little mortified to discover that she had, for lack of a better way to phrase it, snuggled up to the mass of warmth which was her sleeping husband. He didn’t seem to notice, or care, but she still felt sheepish and tried to very carefully ease herself away from him.

Cullen slept better that night than he had in a while. When he awoke, his sleep-addled brain still registered a fair degree of confusion at the sight of his new home, but something was making him feel… surprisingly safe. After a moment, he realized that perhaps that was because of Evvy, who was plastered against him. Drowsily, he rolled over to face her, their foreheads nearly touching. “Morning…” he managed, his eyes still half closed.

 _Oh Maker. Oh Andraste._ Evvy was quite certain she’d never blushed so hard in her life. “Morning...”

“Mm...” He pushed himself against the pillows, forcing his eyes open. “When they come to wake us, let’s just pretend we’re dead,” he joked. “If I’m tired, I can’t even imagine how exhausted you are.”

She giggled. He was adorable in this state. “I don’t mind not moving,” she admitted quietly. Oh Maker, she said that out loud. Oh dear.

“Good,” he mumbled, burrowing slightly underneath the blankets. “I know we have to get up eventually, but not this second. Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you.” Evvy kept her voice soft, watching him intently. “Though I apparently... got cold in the night... I apologize.”

“It’s all right, don’t apologize.” He smiled. “You made me feel safe being here. It was a reminder I’m not going through this alone.”

She smiled at that, possibly the most luminous smile she’d yet given him. “Yes… that. That exactly.” Her cheeks still burned, being this close to him; he was warm, sweet, sleepy, and handsome. And to at least some extent, he was hers. The thought was somewhat… intoxicating. At least, that was the reasoning she gave herself for why she suddenly felt a little lightheaded.

The brightness of her face as she watched him made him brighten too. Very suddenly he remembered Mia’s words from the previous night – that they already liked each other, so there was no reason to rush through the rest of it. He hoped the rest of it would happen eventually, but for now he had a good feeling that they could be friends, allies, and partners at the very least. That thought did a great deal to soothe him. After several seconds, he finally spoke. “So I’m honestly not sure what we do next. Do I have to clear out so you can get breakfast brought to you – or is that just something that happens in novels?”

“Sadly, my dear, I believe that’s largely an invention of the writers,” she said with a sigh. “But we can get dressed and go find breakfast… or we can stay here a little longer and make your siblings wonder what’s keeping us.” Evvy’s eyes glinted mischievously.

Cullen laughed a bit at this, flushing red at the thought of being _her_ dear. “I suppose we _should_ get dressed at some point,” he sighed. “We have some people arriving, some other additions to the household. I’m hoping you like them.”

“Oh?” She was curious now. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she settled back against the pillows and started undoing her braid. “Who are they?”

“A personal guard and your lady’s maid... or whatever the official term for that is,” he said, leaning on his elbows to look up at her. “Mia hired your lady’s maid, Josephine, so I’ll be meeting her for the first time too. But Cassandra, your guard, is a friend of mine. We served together for many years and I’d trust her with my life. I’m looking forward to you two meeting.”

“Oh. Well, that was thoughtful of you – and Mia – to make sure I’d have these people to help me.” Inwardly Evvy wondered about Cullen’s friendship with Cassandra; she hadn’t completely dropped her suspicion about his possibly having had to give up another woman in order to marry her. She wasn’t sure she could bear it if the woman in question was the one he hired to protect her. “I’ll look forward to meeting them.” She finished unbraiding her hair, and studied his upturned profile. “Can I say something purely ridiculous?” she asked, almost nervously.

“Of course,” he said, smiling. “Although I doubt it’s ridiculous. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, it’s just…” She was pink again as she brought a hand to his face, tracing her thumb over his cheekbone for a minute. “I’m starting to… really like mornings. That’s all.”

He smiled all the wider and turned his head, pressing his cheek more into her palm as he did so. “I am too.”

“Good to know,” she murmured. She reluctantly took her hand back a moment later. “I guess we should at least consider getting up.”

“All right…” Cullen muttered in response, forcing himself up. “But only because it would be rude to not be around when they arrive, I suppose.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and departed to find his clothes.

Evvy studied her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. He had seemed to like it when she dressed in green, so that was a good reason to do it, but she struggled with the choice of which green. She gave herself a shake; this was absurd. She needed to make decisions daily now, so she started by seizing one of her multiple green dresses and going to change. “Cullen? Are you still here?” she called.

“I’m here,” he called back. “Shall I... would you like me to leave? I can.”

Evvy chuckled. “Actually…” She had an idea that amused her. “I wanted your opinion.”

He poked his head around the corner with an air of slight confusion. “Oh? How can I help?”

She took out a second dress and turned to him with a droll expression. “Which of these do you like better?”

The confusion turned to wide-eyed surprise. “Erm, well... from a style standpoint, I’m worse than useless, but...” he cleared his throat, trying not to look too flustered as he pointed. “The one in your left hand.”

“Thank you.” She put the other one back. “Sometimes I just can’t decide. And I wanted to wear green because – um. Because you seem to… like it. So I wanted your opinion.” She had wanted to be playful with him, but she ended up becoming flustered herself.

“I do… like it, that is.” He shuffled slightly, awkwardly. “But uh… don’t ever feel like you have to do something just because I like it.”

“I… don’t. I just wanted to… well, never mind.” She shook her head. “I’ll just go… get cleaned up.”

He nodded and watched her go, slapping a hand to his forehead as soon as she had departed. _Cullen Stanton Rutherford, you took a perfectly wonderful morning and managed to turn it into… well, that. What is wrong with you?_ Sighing, he set to getting ready himself, buoying himself with the thought of seeing Cass again. She was a dear friend, like a third sister to him, and someone who had helped get him through a particularly difficult time in his life; the thought that she would be here now to help Evvy cheered him.

His wife emerged a few minutes later, in the dress he had selected and with her hair braided around her head to keep it out of the way. “Today I start actually overseeing the household,” she said, looking a little nervous, “so I wanted to be… at my best.” Evvy was looking forward to the day when this would all be familiar and easy.

As he turned to look at her, Cullen tried not to gape too obviously. But the way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, accented by the dress, made it hard. He could tell she was a little nervous, and reckoned he probably looked the same. “You will do an amazing job,” he assured her with a slightly trembling nod. “I know you will.”

“I’m going to try.” She shrugged, her smile self-deprecating. “It’s what I was taught to do; I knew I’d be in a position like this sooner or later. I just hope the way I was taught in the Marches doesn’t clash too much with how things are done in Ferelden.”

“I honestly don’t know. But we’ll find out together.” He smiled slightly. “Being a lord is a far cry from knowing how to march in formation, so I’m learning as I go. We’ll both learn.”

Evvy nodded. Every time he said something to remind her they were in this _together_ , it calmed her fears a little. “Well, breakfast first, my lord,” she said. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” he said, offering her his arm.

* * *

By the middle of the afternoon, Evvy had examined the kitchen stores, the beehives, the buttery, the herbary, and the wine cellar. She was consulting with the headwoman about the laundry when Cullen’s man James came to find her. “My lord would have you join him in the arboreal courtyard, my lady. He says that the arrivals you’ve been expecting are here.”

“Oh, very well, I’ll be there directly. Thank you most kindly, Sereda, let me know if you need anything.” The headwoman curtsied and left, and Evvy followed James out into the sunlight to where Cullen waited with the two women. Cullen was, for his part, trying very hard to not neglect Josephine, who seemed to be a very nice woman. But it was obvious that he had his head bent together with Cassandra as they laughed and reminisced. He halted in mid-sentence, however, looking up as Evvy approached.

“Ah, here she is now!” he said cheerfully. “Evvy, may I introduce you to Josephine Montilyet and Cassandra Pentaghast.” He nodded to each woman in turn and they curtseyed respectfully, although Cassandra’s gesture was far more reminiscent of a bow. “Ladies, this is Evangeline.” He smiled as he glanced at her. “My wife.”

Evvy inclined her head to the two women. Josephine was Antivan, by the look of things, with lovely dark skin and an aristocratic nose. Cassandra was more difficult to pinpoint. She also couldn’t help noticing that talking to Cassandra seemed to make Cullen more genuinely happy than anything else had in the whole of their acquaintance thus far, and her stomach lurched; hearing herself introduced as “my wife” soothed her a little, but not much. “Welcome to the Grand Forest, ladies. We’re pleased to have you here.”

“We are pleased to be here, Lady Rutherford,” Cassandra replied in an accent that revealed her to be Nevarran, smiling as she did so. “His Lordship has told us a great deal about you.” She glanced at Cullen playfully as she used his title. “All wonderful things, I assure you.”

“His Lordship is too kind,” Evvy replied with a small smile. “Have you had a long journey? May we offer you both some refreshment?”

“The journey was not too long at all, my lady,” Josephine replied in a voice that could only be called musical. “But a little refreshment of some kind would be welcome, I am sure.” She glanced at Cassandra, who nodded her assent.

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” She smiled again and disappeared into the villa.

“She’s younger than I expected, Cullen,” Cassandra remarked. “Pretty to be sure. And pleasant.”

“I think you’re either suggesting that I’m old or I’m cradle-robbing or both,” Cullen teased, trying to hide a bit of genuine embarrassment he felt at the idea. “She’s an extremely nice person and we have some things in common. Quite a few things, actually. It’s... an adjustment. But not a bad one.”

Cass just laughed. “I was making no such insinuation!” she protested. “I suppose I just imagined your bride being closer to your own age.”

“Yes, well… I don’t think I was anyone’s first choice for this exactly,” Cullen admitted. “I’m sure allowances are being made. The age difference isn’t _that_ extreme, is it? She’s twenty-two, I’m thirty…”

“Oh, that’s not terrible then. She looks younger to me – perhaps I’m getting old.”

“You? Never! You still look as young as when we were fresh-faced recruits together.” Cullen grinned while Josephine playfully rolled her eyes at the obvious demonstration of friendly flattering banter that was occurring before her eyes.

Evvy returned while this was still going on; she couldn’t hear the words, but she could see Cullen’s body language and the pang in her heart was unduly sharp. “Here we are,” she said, bringing a tray loaded with tea and cups, and a plate of biscuits. “Dinner will be ready in a few hours, so I didn’t want to ruin anyone’s appetite.”

“This is more than sufficient, my lady, thank you.” Cassandra dipped her head, pouring out cups for both herself and Josephine. “How are you finding the villa so far?”

“I hardly have words. It’s uncommonly beautiful,” Evvy replied. “Though learning to run it is... daunting.”

“I can imagine,” Josephine noted, nodding as she sipped. “But you’ve just started. I know it will come naturally to you soon enough, my lady.”

“Please, there’s no need to be so formal,” Evvy said, passing a cup of tea to Cullen. “If you’re to be spending so much time with me, then I’d rather you just call me by my name.”

Cassandra smiled. “Of course. I take it from our earlier introduction that you prefer to be called ‘Evvy’?”

“A family nickname from childhood. Evvy or Evangeline, either is fine – Evvy is a bit quicker on the tongue.” She felt wary, and she didn’t like it, so she ordered herself to try to behave more naturally.

“Whatever name you prefer is what I’ll use, then.” Cass nodded, before glancing at Cullen. “What a relief, that means I can call you ‘Cullen’ instead of ‘my lord’. I wouldn’t have been very good at keeping that up – well, except to annoy you, of course.” She grinned and Cullen just sighed in mock exasperation.

Evvy looked puzzled, glancing at her husband. “I call you that – does it bother you?”

“No! No, not at all!” Cullen spluttered, “No, when Cass says she’s going to do it to annoy me, she means it’s _all_ she’s going to say to me.”

“My lord is right, I defer entirely to my lord in this matter,” Cass teased. Cullen merely leveled her with a glare that said _You don’t need to help me dig my own grave._

This was all a little confusing to Cullen’s lady, who turned to Josephine as if to ask for help. Josephine merely shrugged lightly, not fully understanding the joke either. “All right then,” Evvy said finally. “You’ll... work it out between yourselves, I suppose.”

“It’s... an old thing from the army,” Cullen said, waving it off with his hand and looking rather flustered. “Old joke. Never mind.” He cleared his throat. “Would you like a tour of the estate, ladies?”

“They do need to see where everything is, I expect,” said Evvy. “And I’ll need to get back to learning the ropes, as it were. Are your brother and sisters joining us for dinner?”

“I haven’t asked them yet, but I certainly can if you’d like me to do so,” Cullen offered with a smile, attempting to regain some of his previous composure.

She nodded. “If you’d be so good. I’m not actually sure where they are just now… I was in the kitchen stores for so long I half expected it to be past sundown when I came out. But at least there’s a system in place that the head cook and I can both understand.” She drained her teacup. “The herbary needs more work – that’s barely been touched in recent years, by the look of things... we’ll need to get some seeds... oh, I’m babbling again, excuse me.” She stood, offering a friendly smile. “I think out loud a lot, my apologies. I’ll leave you to Cullen’s guided explorations.”

“I’ll make sure they come, I promise,” Cullen said as she departed. As soon as Evvy was out of earshot, he turned to Cass and heaved a sigh. “Why am I so bad at talking to her?” he asked rhetorically.

“I think the answer to that is rather obvious,” Cass replied dryly.

He flushed scarlet at that, but didn’t exactly deny it. “I don’t exactly have the luxury of an ‘awkward schoolboy’ time period, though, do I? But that seems to be all I can muster.”

“And you courted how many girls when you _were_ an awkward schoolboy?” she countered. “You turned soldier young. By your own admission, you never expected to be married at all. Now you are, and it agrees with you more than you anticipated. So you are nervous. It is endearing in its way. The good news is that you _are_ married, so you can work on the rest of it without worrying about outside problems.”

Cullen had to admit she had a point all around. His only previous romantic experience had… well, ended horrifically in more ways than one. This was all completely uncharted territory. He managed a brief smile as Cass spoke. “You’re right, of course. I just… _really_ want to get this right.”

“Which speaks volumes for your character, my lord,” Josephine put in. “And I’m sure your lady appreciates your delicacy.”

He wasn’t sure if it was delicacy at times or just plain stupidity, but he appreciated the remark regardless. “Thank you, Josephine.” He smiled. “Now, I believe I owe you both a tour...”

* * *

Evvy, meanwhile, was still really confused. She buried it as best she could, throwing her energy into the work that awaited her. The herbary was bothering her – they needed those herbs for basic medicines, if nothing else; Grand Forest Villa didn’t have a healer in residence.

It occurred to her that the fields just outside the villa had a few of the herbs most needed. Spindleweed and blood lotus grew along the riverbank, and the grassy knolls had plenty of elfroot and embrium. There might even be a crystal grace plant, if she were lucky. As long as she stayed within sight of the villa, she should be safe enough; she didn’t understand why Cullen felt she needed a guard. Best case, he wanted to offer an old friend a purely ceremonial job, while worst case… she didn’t want to think about worst case. No matter. She would go and come straight back.

At first it was incredibly pleasant. The sun was warm, the fields were vibrant, and the herbs were plentiful. Until a shadow fell across her path, she was honestly enjoying herself. She looked up slowly, afraid of having stumbled across a bear, but it was only a man. “May I help you?”

The man smiled a strange, lopsided smile. “Yes, dear lady, yes.” He held out a hand. “I have been travelling for many days. Do you by any chance happen to have any food or water?”

“I have no food with me,” she replied, “but the stream that runs through the forest is cold and you may drink from it if you please. If you’ll wait here, I can bring you something from the kitchens.” Evvy spoke calmly and pleasantly, but there was something in the stranger’s face that made her uneasy.

“That’s very kind of you, dear lady, but I’m afraid I can’t wait.” He pulled something from his belt and brandished it, the metal of the dagger glinting in the sunlight.

She stared at it with wide eyes. “And what do you think you can get by force,” she managed, “when I have nothing on me for you to take?”

“Oh… I’m certain I can find _something_ worth taking.” And with that, he lunged forward.

Evvy dodged the blade, though not perfectly; it grazed her arm, slashing her dress sleeve. All she carried was an armful of embrium flowers, and in desperation she flung them across her attacker’s face to divert him as she ran for the villa. But as she neared the water’s edge, she fell on the wet rocks, crying out in terror as she fell into the icy river.

Meanwhile, Cullen had led Josephine and Cassandra to one of the villa’s many balconies. “You’re right,” Cass said as they stepped outside, her eyes wide with approval. “This certainly is one of the best views.”

“I knew you’d appreciate it. It -” Cullen’s voice died abruptly on his lips as he looked out over the estate, his eyes narrowed. Both Cass and Josephine stared at him in confusion, but it was Cass who broke the silence to ask him what he saw. “It’s... I think that’s Evvy...” He watched for a moment more, bearing witness to the attack that almost succeeded, and he felt his heart begin to race. “Oh, Maker! Evvy!”

“Cullen, wait!” Cass called as Cullen turned and ran.

It dimly occurred to him that he should wait for Cassandra – as the hired guard, she was the only one among them who was adequately armed at the moment. But logical thought failed him and he outstripped everyone who had rushed at his frantic call, bolting down to the water’s edge as fast as his legs would carry him.

“Get **_away_** from her!” he bellowed as he arrived, seeing the bandit approaching for a second attack.

Evvy, who had been struggling to get out of the river (and failing thanks to the combination of sprained ankle and waterlogged dress), stared up at her husband. How had he gotten there so fast? _Maker’s breath, he’s terrifying when he’s angry._

The man merely smiled that disturbing smile once more. “Two for one,” he drawled. “My lucky day.”

As he lunged again, Cullen grabbed the one thing he had at hand – the dagger Evvy had given him as a wedding present – and struck hard with the pommel. It made contact against the man’s skull with a sickening thud, and Evvy's assailant crumpled. This, however, was not good enough for Cullen, who in a rage stooped to where the man had fallen and grabbed him by the shirt collar, proceeding to bludgeon him with his fists over and over again.

“Cullen, stop!” Evvy pleaded. “You’ll kill him! Please, stop!”

The sound of her voice broke him out of the haze and he let the bandit drop to the ground abruptly, taking a step back as if shocked by his own brutality. He glanced from his own bloodied knuckles to the man’s broken face and his mouth fell open in shock. He turned and, in a voice so tremulous it sounded foreign to him, asked her, “Are you all right?”

“Mostly.” She was shaking with cold. “I... can’t stand… but otherwise, I think so.”

He made his way over to her immediately and pulled her from the water, using his own strength to support her. He checked her over briefly to make sure she had no injuries, his fingers lingering where the bandit’s knife had torn her dress, before he pressed her wet body to him in an embrace. He couldn’t tell if she was shaking from the cold or if they were both shaking.

The embrace surprised her, and despite how desperately cold she was from the water, something inside her felt warm. Her arms went around him. “You... saved me... oh, Cullen. I’m sorry, I didn’t... I didn’t think I’d run into trouble so close to the house…”

“Don’t apologize,” he whispered. “Please. You don’t ever have to apologize. It’s me, I’m the one who’s sorry...” He realized that he was indeed also shaking and his eyes stung as he spoke. “I’m sorry you had to see that. Oh Maker, I’m so sorry.” He could see his blood covered hands where they clutched her back, and felt repulsed with himself on a level he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Shhh, no... you stopped yourself... he would have killed me I think. I don’t know how you got to me in time.” The soothing tone she tried to adopt was unfortunately negated by her chattering teeth. “M-my hero,” she added shakily.

But he didn’t feel very heroic. Evvy was wrong about one thing – he hadn’t stopped himself, _she_ had stopped him. He realized with a frightening lurch that he would have probably killed the man otherwise. He pressed his face to the side of her neck in gentle acknowledgement of her words, but even that seemed indecent when he felt so impure and barbaric. He turned to where Josephine and Cassandra had arrived, their eyes wide. “Cass and Josephine will take you back and get you dry, all right?”

She nodded, still shivering, and put a hand to his face. She was loath to leave him; she would have stayed in that moment with him for the rest of the age if she could have. But he needed to deal with the outlaw as his duty required, so she released him and let the two women guide her gingerly back into the villa.

As soon as Evvy had reached the villa, Cullen put a hand over his eyes in despair, trying desperately to regain his composure. After a moment, he turned and motioned to a few of his men who had come to see what had caused the commotion. Gesturing with his head to where the bandit was still indisposed, he ordered the man to the villa’s dungeon. He wanted this brute as far away from the house as possible, but he didn’t have much choice in the matter until he could properly dispense judgement. As the men dragged the limp figure away, Cullen stood paralyzed for a moment longer, unsure if he could force himself to walk back inside.

Cass and Josephine assisted Evvy to her room, helping her to change into dry garments and combing out her wet braids. Mia, alerted by one of the men to the situation, came on the run to have a look at her injured ankle. “I’m sorry,” Evvy muttered. “I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.” She was actually having a little trouble being genuinely sorry, however; her mind kept replaying Cullen’s rescue, and how he had clutched at her afterward like she was something precious he’d nearly lost.

“You didn’t cause trouble, it’s not your fault,” Mia replied in an almost motherly tone. “We’re just happy you’re all right.” She peered at Evvy’s injury and touched it gently. “Let’s get this wrapped up for you, shall we?”

“Thank you, Mia. All of you, I appreciate it.” She chewed on her lip. “I thought as long as I was so close to the house I would be safe enough. I just wanted to get a few of the herbs… it seemed simple enough to just collect them and come back.”

“It’s perfectly all right,” Cassandra assured her. “I’m just sorry I did not do my duty in protecting you. I can promise you it will not happen again.” She paused for a moment, taking note of one glaring absence. “Perhaps I should go check on Cullen, he was very shaken.”

“Please.” Evvy nodded. “Tell him... tell him I’m all right. And that I’d like to see him, when... when he has time.”

“Absolutely.” Cass nodded emphatically, placing a friendly hand on Evvy’s shoulder before exiting the room.

* * *

Cassandra found Cullen milling about by the main doors and delivered Evvy’s message the moment he looked up. “She’s going to be all right. She’s still very shaken and she’s asking for you, but she’s all right.”

Cullen’s face immediately registered an odd combination of emotions. He was obviously extremely relieved, but also looked very pained. At the mention that Evvy wanted to see him, he winced and turned away. “I... I was afraid she might.”

“Afraid?” Cass repeated. “Why?”

He held up his hands as if in explanation. The blood had been cleaned off, but his knuckles were nevertheless split and bruised from the force of the blows. “I wanted to kill that man, Cassandra. And I would have if she hadn’t been there. I would have pulverized him, Maker help me. I... I wasn’t expecting that. Especially not in front of her. I feel like I showed her... an _awful_ side of myself, one I was hoping I would never have to show anyone ever again.”

“You were angry,” she said gently. “Not without cause. He attacked an unarmed and defenseless woman – that would have angered you regardless of the circumstance. But the woman in question was your wife. Most men would have lost their tempers in such a situation.”

“I didn’t just lose my temper, Cass,” he whispered miserably. “I turned murderous. I told myself I wouldn’t become brutal, not ever. Otherwise... otherwise how am I any better than Meredith?”

At the mention of the former commander, Cass grew quiet for a moment. “You,” she said at length, “could never be like Meredith. At your worst, you would never go that far. What happened just now is unfortunate, yes. But it doesn’t change who you are.”

Cullen worried his lip, shutting his eyes for several seconds as if in pain. “But what if it changes how she sees me? Maybe not now, but down the line, what if she remembers this is how...” he shuddered against the other words that came into his mind, so he settled for, “...dark I can be?”

“If the stars in her eyes are any indication,” Cass said wryly, “all she’s thinking about is that you saved her and then held her. I think your reaction was alarming, I understand your feelings – but I also think it was not... unreasonable, all things considered. And it is highly unlikely that it will happen again; I give you my word that it will not if I can help it.”

Cullen forced a small smile and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I know. And you know I trust you completely. Thank you, Cass,” he sighed. “I should go see her. I still feel like I shouldn’t even be near her, but it’s not her fault I feel that way and I don’t want her to think it is.”

“An excellent point. She is already very apologetic about the circumstances; I think she is embarrassed to be the cause of so much trouble. Seeing you will ease her mind, perhaps.”

Cullen nodded dimly. “You’re right, of course. Thank you.” He smiled weakly once more before making the trip up to where Evvy was still flanked by Josephine and Mia, rapping very gently on the door with his undamaged hand.

Evvy looked up, and gave him a relieved smile. “Are you… I mean… is everything all right?” Her voice was still a little timid.

“Everything is fine,” he lied, crossing over to where she sat. “I’m just...” He shook his head and forced a smile. “Nothing. Not important. I’m just glad _you’re_ all right.”

“Only because of you. I… I don’t know how you reached me that fast.” She looked up at him, her smile tiny; the wet hair hung around her face and made her look somehow smaller than usual. “I didn’t think… anything would happen…”

“I don’t know either,” he admitted, smiling in spite of himself as he watched her. “I just ran. And I know you didn’t; it’s all right, really. You did nothing wrong.” He reached up to stroke her damp hair fondly, but catching sight of his injured hand as he did so made him think twice.

Evvy also saw his injured hand, and frowned, catching hold of it. “You’ll want to get a bandage on that,” she said, looking at it. “I hate that you were hurt, Cullen.” Mia and Josephine had retreated to a spot near the door, where they were watching avidly, but Evvy had sort of forgotten they were even there. Funny how the rest of her surroundings tended to become less interesting when he was around.

He found himself desperately wishing she wouldn’t touch the hand with which he had delivered the blows, as if the hand itself was unclean. “It’s nothing, I’m fine...” he mumbled. “I hate that _you_ were hurt. I hate that any of this happened to you at all.”

It was becoming difficult to hear, what with the blood pulsing in her ears and so forth. _It was worth it for the way you’re looking at me_ , she thought, but didn’t dare say. Instead, she pulled his hand to her lips for a moment, kissing the injury. “Thank you, my lord... I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

He forced himself to nod, ordering the hand she held not to tremble as he did so. With his free hand, he very gently touched her cheek. “I’ll leave you to it, then. I just wanted to come see you…”

“Of course. I’m – I’m glad you did.” She released him, reluctantly, and watched him out of the room before somewhat falling back in her seat. She felt flushed, and her pulse was still racing. _Maker’s breath. I didn’t choose this... but I want it._

Meanwhile, as Cullen departed, he felt his heart hammering uncomfortably in his chest. She had looked at him with such admiration, but it was an admiration he didn’t deserve. He felt a curious mixture of emotion barb through him as he thought of her kissing his hand or the smoothness of her cheek as he gently caressed it. It occurred to him suddenly that she didn’t know so much of his past – the things he had seen and done in the army, the way certain things had ended – and that terrified him. He felt himself wandering somewhere (it seemed to be the direction of the library) in the hopes he could find some quiet to collect his thoughts – although the thoughts that were springing to mind were not ones he was eager to collect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tags promise "Jealous Cullen." Lo and behold, here he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But of whom could he possibly be so jealous? Well, who else in Thedas is as pretty as Cullen?

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Once Cullen had left, and Cass returned, the three women had the amusing task of resuming their attendance on the very distracted lady of the manor. Josephine combed out her hair and braided it again, and they set her up at her desk so she could finish her letter to her parents since there wasn’t much else she _could_ do at the moment. “I’ll see if I can find you a walking stick,” Mia proposed. “Otherwise we have to get Cullen to carry you around all day, and while I don’t necessarily think either of you would object, that would probably interfere in his duties somewhat.” She left, chuckling to herself.

Evvy, a little embarrassed, started adding to her letter about Cullen’s siblings and the acquisition of her new attendants. “I think that’s enough for one letter. I certainly don’t want to tell them about the events of today,” she mumbled, folding up the pages and sealing them. “Cassandra, is he really all right? He seemed... troubled.”

Cassandra bit her lip, trying to seem more pensive than distressed. “He’ll be fine,” she insisted. “He just... was very worried, that’s all.”

“He’s normally so gentle... I didn’t know he could _get_ that angry,” Evvy admitted. “It was... something else. And then it was over and he was... right back to gentle.”

“He... he didn’t like getting that angry, believe me,” Cass offered vaguely. “He would much prefer that side not come out.”

Evvy nodded. “I think I understand. Somewhat, anyway. Oh, Mia,” she said, seeing the return of her sister-in-law, “did you find one?”

“Well, the good news is I did indeed find one,” Mia replied, brandishing the stick. “Bad news, it means no being carried around all day. My apologies.” She grinned. Meanwhile, Cass let out a small sigh of relief that she didn’t have to reveal more, mingled with a bit of sadness for Cullen’s current state.

Evvy flushed again. “I guess I can survive with not being carried around,” she said, trying to sound like it was a joke. She thanked Mia for the stick and made a tentative effort to stand. “Thank you, all, for your help. I should... get back to my duties, I think. Maybe I can send some of the men out to get the herbs, since I’m not exactly up to gathering them myself.” Her smile was wry. “Cass, can you... find... someone? I’m not even sure who to ask.”

Cassandra nodded. “Of course. There is one gentleman who seems very eager to please, so I’m sure he would willingly go. Maybe I’ll have him form a little foraging party, if you tell them what you want them to get.” She smiled. “And go easy on yourself, don’t overdo it today.”

“Just have them gather anything useful – elfroot especially, but also embrium, spindleweed, blood lotus... enough of each that we can make use of the seeds.” She smiled a little ruefully. “I’ll try. I just really... want to do things right. Now more than ever.” This last was said quietly, more to herself than the others. Josephine stifled a giggle, casting a meaningful glance at Mia.

Cassandra rolled her eyes affectionately. _Now where have I heard **that** before_? “Of course, of course. But you won’t be helping anyone if you hurt yourself further.” She smiled, then gestured to the assembled company. “Let us help you for today. It’ll be our little secret.”

Lady Rutherford, a bit chagrined, nodded. “Of course. I know you’re right... thank you.” She still wasn’t completely sure about Cassandra, but the recent attentiveness of her husband had soothed her considerably and she was more willing to keep an open mind, at least for the moment. “Well, if you can direct James – I’m fairly certain he’s the gentleman you mentioned – to handle gathering the herbs, I think the next thing I should give my attention is the library, actually. See what’s needed there. Mia, could I trouble you to check on the kitchens and make sure dinner will be served on time?”

“James, that’s his name!” Cass said, as if suddenly remembering. “It will take me but a moment.”

“I would be happy to check on that for you,” Mia said with a nod, and she and Cass drifted out together.

“Anything I can do?” Josephine offered.

Evvy thought a little. “The minstrel is arriving tomorrow,” she remembered. “The house has only a little conservatory, and his room is adjacent to it, if I’m not mistaken. Would you make sure that it’s ready for him? Clean linens, a bottle of wine, that sort of thing? Sereda can show you where.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Josephine smiled, but hesitated before she left. “Would you like a hand walking over to the library, my lady?”

“Good question,” Evvy admitted. She attempted a few steps alone. “Mm, perhaps that would be a good idea, thank you.” She chuckled ruefully.

“Of course." Josephine smiled again, linking her arm through Evvy’s in support. “We’ll take it slow.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Cullen had arrived at the library and found that, rather than quiet, he longed for a bit of distraction. He didn’t want to let his mind wander over the painful memories that were trying to assert themselves, so instead he began combing through the stacks. There wasn’t terribly much else to do – other than stare into the empty fireplace or absentmindedly maneuver the chess pieces – and he found that exploring the library soothed him, even if only slightly. Rather by accident, he came across a few unfamiliar volumes, and decided that if he was going to hide, he should at least make it productive. Before he knew it, he was actually rather engrossed in what he was reading.

Evvy thanked Josie and left her at the door of the library, but upon opening the door, she almost wished she hadn’t. “Oh – I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to intrude, I can come back.”

He looked up, slightly surprised. “Oh. Oh, no, you didn’t intrude, I was just...” He managed a slightly sardonic smile and shook his head. “Just clearing my head in here and found a few books I’ve never seen before. I got a bit caught up is all.” Before he could stop himself, he realized he was gesturing for her to join him.

A little taken aback, but certainly not complaining, she made her way gingerly across the room. “What have you found?” she asked, perching herself slightly on the arm of his chair.

“Well, it seems to be a rather comprehensive history of the region. Grand Forest, I mean.” He turned the book towards her. “Maps, a history of the construction of the villa, even sketches of what the landscape looked like before the villa was here.” He was so occupied with flipping through the book, he forgot to resume his previous track of self-loathing.

“Marvelous! I’ve been wanting to know more about the area – I could find so little information back in Ostwick.” Evvy set aside the walking stick and balanced herself by stretching one arm across the back of his chair, leaning down intently. She skimmed a few lines thoughtfully. “It seems like Arl Jacen was determined to disrupt the landscape as little as possible when he ordered the construction of the villa – that explains why the waterfall runs the way it does, I wondered. Using the mountainside as a natural support makes perfect sense.” She turned a page and brushed her fingers over one of the drawings. “Someone took detailed notes during the construction, how valuable.”

“And beyond just the notes, there are personal accounts and anecdotes in here as well. The place has a fascinating history.” He smiled, glancing up at her. “I’m almost half tempted to continue the practice. Make another volume.”

She chuckled, and returned his smile. “I think that’s a splendid idea. I could... help, if you like.” Oh, Maker, that smile again... and she was closer to him than she’d realized. She swallowed hard.

“That sounds wonderful.” He glanced back down at the book. “I’m honestly not even sure where I’d say to start. There does seem to be a gap between when the book stops and now. There might even be a second volume somewhere in here – I found this one by accident, after all.” He glanced back up at where she was seated. “Do you need help getting down?”

“I might, when I’m ready to move. I’m fine for the moment.” She thought a little. “If you can’t find a second volume, we can always ask Arl Teagan. He’d probably know a bit more. From what I _was_ able to learn, this used to be his family’s holiday home, but for the last dozen years or so it’s been in disuse for whatever reason. That’s probably why he was willing to let the King use it for... us.”

Cullen smiled at her willingness to stay. “Fair enough,” he replied with a nod. He listened as she suggested the further discovery of more of the estate’s history. “That’s an excellent point. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to share some stories about the place.”

Evvy chuckled. “He certain does seem to like sharing stories. He made dinner last evening quite lively – I wonder if even half of what he told us about his great-uncle was anything close to the truth.”

“That is true,” Cullen said with a laugh. “He certainly has a flair for storytelling. In my experience, most stories like that usually have a few of the key facts right and then the rest is apocryphal. But even so, it was certainly unforgettable, real or not.”

“Very true, my lord.” Evvy turned another page in the book. “Here, what does this say? The waterfall occasionally freezes in winter, hence the installation of the well... I forgot that Fereldan winters can be harsh. I’d better make sure I’m ready for that.” She chuckled wryly.

“Maker’s breath, I imagine that’s quite a sight,” he replied, before laughing slightly. “Now you know why I wear that surcoat. After quite a few winters in the army, I learned the hard way just how cold Ferelden can be.”

“I’ve never drawn a frozen waterfall, that should be a challenge.” She chuckled again. “And I know from experience how warm that surcoat is; I can’t fault you for keeping it handy.” The memory of him bundling it around her in South Reach rose in her mind, and she felt herself turning pink again. Maker, when would that _stop_?

“Well, if the waterfall does freeze and you find yourself called to draw it, remind me and I’ll lend the coat to you. Otherwise you’ll freeze too, and we can’t have that.”

“I – oh. Yes. Thank you.” She glanced at him, making the mistake of looking at those unbearably warm eyes of his, and found herself unable to look away even as she grew pinker in the face.

He sighed slightly, placing a hand on hers to steady her while she leaned. “Well, since you discovered my hiding place, I suppose I had better get my wits about me and go do something productive, shouldn’t I?” He tried not to remind himself of the reason he was hiding in the first place.

 _Oh_. Evvy tried not to visibly droop. “Ah. If – if you think it best. I... apologize for the interruption.” She turned away and reached for the walking stick, putting a little too much weight on her injured ankle as she did and drawing in a sharp breath.

Cullen was on his feet at once. “Easy. Easy now.” He took hold of her arm instinctively. “Let me walk with you. And I told you, it wasn’t an interruption. It was the exact opposite.”

 _Then why are you running away?_ she wondered. “I’m fine,” she insisted. “Really, there’s no need to trouble yourself... I was... not sure where I was headed next anyway, and I’ve... disrupted your day enough, I think.”

“Oh, I... well, if you’re certain.” He retracted his hand slowly, bringing it back down to his side. His earlier feelings of self-hatred had returned in full force, so much so that he found it temporarily difficult to speak. “I will... see you at dinner then.”

“Yes, my lord. Thank you.” After a moment’s indecision, she sank back into the chair he had vacated. It still held some of his warmth, and she couldn’t decide if that made her feel better or worse. Two steps forward, then one step back – she was having trouble keeping up with his stride.

* * *

Feeling remarkably awkward that he had somehow offended her in the library, and still left with the lingering sense of atrocity from his bloody skirmish with the bandit, Cullen gave Evvy a bit of space for the rest of the evening. When he finally fell asleep that night was a mystery, but he knew he had been awake for hours, pushed as far to the side of the bed as he could get without tumbling off the edge. However, that was not the position he found himself arranged in when he awoke.

For whatever reason, they had a tendency to come together in the night – whether simply for warmth or for a deeper reason, it was hard to say. Evvy was still asleep, and had managed to burrow into the hollow of Cullen’s chest. She mumbled something which might have been his name and turned her face away from the daylight that was starting to encroach on the morning.

Vaguely, he found himself wondering if she could feel the way his heart began to race at the sight of her pressed against him. He did not have the presence of mind to pull away, nor the desire to do so. Instead, he watched her for a moment, smiling contentedly.

Something smelled good; that was Evvy’s first coherent thought. She cracked one eye open and was puzzled by the darkness which met her. Slowly she began opening both eyes, feeling something very rhythmic and quick near her ear. _Wait..._ With a sense of dread, she inched backward until she could see her husband’s face. “Oh... sorry,” she whispered. _Is that his **heart**?_

He was almost surprised to see her awake, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have, which of course was absurd. “Don’t apologize...” he stammered sleepily. “I... it... we... don’t apologize.”

“All right...” She was just disoriented enough to say what she was thinking. “In that case... I’m not sorry at _all_.”

At that, Cullen chuckled warmly. “Good, I’m not either.” He repositioned himself and let his hand encircle her shoulder almost absently.

Evvy swallowed, but smiled. “I... _really_ like mornings,” she said quietly. “So far... I think this is my favorite thing about being here.”

“Mm, I do as well,” he said, his eyes closing once more. “I’m glad.”

With his eyes closed, she felt at liberty to study his face. She had done it many times, of course, but the true artist will study their subject as much as possible – it was as good an excuse as any. He was... almost absurdly handsome. The scar that crossed his lip didn’t detract from it in the least. She was fearful at the moment, but trying to be _bold in deed_ , she summoned all of her little courage and leaned forward to brush his lips with hers.

At the touch of her lips, his eyes fluttered open, pleasant surprise registered in his gaze. The same dazed smile he had worn when she gently kissed him that day in South Reach returned and after a moment of staring at her contentedly, he leaned forward and placed a fleeting kiss on her lips in return.

Evvy thought her whole body might be blushing, and her eyes fluttered closed in surprise. “Well...” It was barely more than a whisper. “That settles it... this is _definitely_ my favorite thing.”

Cullen laughed slightly, aware that his heart had somehow started hammering faster. However, the rapid beating wasn’t an altogether unpleasant sensation. He had entirely run out of words, it seemed. “Well... yes...” was all he could muster with another low breathless chuckle, pressing his forehead slightly against hers. He could scarcely believe this was happening.

“I wanted you to do that yesterday,” she confessed. The whole thing had loosened her lips far more than she intended, but he was so _close_ and she was becoming _very_ aware of her own feelings. “Sorry...”

“I... know,” he was surprised to hear himself admitting. “I just... wasn’t in the best frame of mind. I’m very sorry if I upset you.”

“It’s all right... I think I understand.” She touched his face. “I know... I know this isn’t what either of us chose, but... I’m happy. I just wanted you to know that.”

He placed his own hand over hers, gently stroking it. “I am too.” He realized in that moment just how happy he was.

“Good.” Maker’s breath, could he hear the blood roaring in her ears? “It’s still... early. I think we can... hide a little longer.”

“Mm, sounds good to me...” The tiredness had fled from him, but he still found himself burrowing deeper underneath the sheets nevertheless. “How does your ankle feel today?”

“It aches less. Once James returned with the herbs, Mia made a poultice with some of the elfroot. It seems to have taken away most of the pain,” she assured him. “How is your hand?”

“Oh, it’s fine,” he said, immediately sliding the hand in question underneath his pillow. He never had bandaged it, and the split skin was quickly being accompanied by some bruises, making the whole thing look that much worse. He didn’t want to be reminded of just why it looked like that.

Evvy frowned. “Cullen...” It was supposed to be a reprimand, not a _purr_ , but it somehow managed to be both.

Something about the tone of her voice in that moment made it impossible for Cullen to hide. It was almost like an incantation. “I’ve had worse, honestly,” he insisted, holding his hand out to her reluctantly.

“Sweet Maker.” She sat up and took his hand, anxious. “I’ll get you a poultice when we’re dressed. I’m sure it looks worse than it is, but you need to take care of this so it doesn’t become diseased.” A little upset that he got hurt protecting her, she kissed the knuckles again.

“I’ll be all right,” he insisted again, slightly mesmerized by the feeling of her lips on his hand. “But... thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” she replied. “I don’t want to think about what might have happened if you hadn’t realized I was in trouble.” Rather than release his hand, she shifted herself so she was lying down again, pulling his arm gently across her shoulders so she was wrapped snugly. “Hm. I could stay here all day,” she teased him.

Cullen didn’t particularly want to think about what would have happened either, so he was grateful to have the distraction of his arm suddenly being around her. “I could too,” he said, smiling. The smile vanished when there was a knock at the door. “Oh, Maker, we spoke too soon,” he sighed, pulling the blankets over his head like a child.

Evvy giggled. “Maybe if we stay really quiet, they’ll think we ran away from home to hunt dragons.”

“No, it’s probably James,” Cullen replied quietly. “And knowing James, he’d probably follow us and try to help.” He sighed, calling in the direction of the door. “I’ll be right there.”

Evvy sighed and nodded. “We’ll continue this tomorrow morning, then?”

Cullen chuckled slightly. “I look forward to that.” With a reluctant sigh, he got up and crossed over to open the door, where it was indeed James who was patiently waiting. “Yes, James?”

“I apologize for disturbing you, my lord, but the minstrel you hired has arrived. He’s...” James looked a little baffled by his own words. “For lack of a better way to say it, he’s holding court on one of the porches. Lady Cassandra and Lady Josephine are keeping him company.”

“Oh,” Cullen replied flatly. He had honestly forgotten entirely about the minstrel’s arrival and found himself suddenly thinking this was not a sufficient reason to be roused from bed. Flushing slightly at the selfishness of that, he nodded to James slightly. “Of course. Thank you, James, we’ll be there soon.”

“My lord.” James gave a quick bow and sort of slunk off.

Evvy was sitting up in bed, undoing her braid, and gave Cullen a commiserating look. “Well, at least this is unlikely to happen again tomorrow.”

“Let’s hope not,” he said. “Although at this point I wouldn’t be surprised if there were more people arriving that I’ve forgotten about entirely.” He extended a hand to her. “Let me help you stand. At least until you see how your ankle feels.”

“Careful,” she teased, smiling. “I might mysteriously relapse just so you have to carry me around, and then you’ll never get anything done.” She slipped carefully out of bed, leaning on his arm.

“I can certainly think of worse things,” he chuckled as he supported her arm carefully. “How’s that? All right?”

“Better than yesterday. I think as long as I don’t push myself too hard, I’ll be okay. Unfortunately,” she added with an impish grin.

“Well, if you ever feel a twinge coming back on, let me know and we can revisit that carrying plan,” he teased, surprised at his own boldness. “Would you like me to bring your things to you, or do you think you can make it?”

Evvy’s eyes sparkled. “I can manage, but oh, my dear, do not tempt me.” This was easily the best morning yet, she decided. “But there _is_ something you can do – if you could ask James or one of your other men to post my letter to Ostwick, I’d appreciate it.”

“Of course.” He nodded. “Let me get ready and then I’ll track someone down. I’m sure James is close at hand.” He smiled at her slightly, before departing to get dressed.

She sighed a little and moved slowly to select her own garments. Humming to herself, she pulled out a dark purple dress for the day – no green ones left, alas – and was soon bundling her hair into a delicate lace net. It was a popular style in the Marches, but she had hesitated to try it in Ferelden. However, it was handy for keeping her hair out of the way. “Ready when you are, my lord,” she called.

“I’m ready,” he called back, reappearing a few seconds later and offering her his arm. “Let’s go greet our new arrival before he gets too carried away with himself.”

Evvy chuckled, picking up her letter and taking his arm. “I told my parents a little about everything,” she said, “including your kind invitation for them to visit. I would like very much for them to get the chance to know you.”

“And I would like to get to know them as well.” Cullen smiled as they exited their room and began to walk through the hallway. “Your family is always welcome here.”

* * *

As they arrived downstairs, they found James milling about as expected and Cullen gave him the instructions to post the letter immediately. It turned out to be a little later than Cullen had thought, but there would still be time to get the letter out in a timely manner.

Interestingly enough, however, James seemed to be one of the _only_ people around the lower floor of the villa, and Cullen found himself wondering where everyone was. A quick look around proved that it was not an exaggeration to say that the minstrel was indeed holding court – he seemed to have amassed a bit of a following and several of the servants hovered around him as he spoke. He seemed to be in the process of telling a rather animated story as the assembled group laughed approvingly.

The minstrel in question was surprisingly well-built and well-dressed, his expensive outfit refracting the sun almost blindingly as he sauntered to and fro, holding everyone’s attention in the palm of his hand. As Cullen and Evvy approached, it became increasingly clear why this man had chosen a musical career – from the lilt of his voice to the drama of his movements, it was obvious this man had a vein of showmanship running through him. As several pairs of eyes looked up to where the lord and lady of the house were standing, the minstrel too spun to face them, his dark mustache twitching as he smiled.

“Ah, my lord and lady!” he said, his voice cheerful. “Dorian of house Pavus, most recently of Minrathous, at your service.” He turned first to Evvy, crossing one leg behind the other and bowing so low that his extended right hand nearly touched the ground. He straightened and turned to face Cullen, giving a slightly less dramatic bow, inclining his head respectfully. “Your people are very kind, my lord,” he said, gesturing with his raven-colored head. Cullen smiled and nodded slightly in thanks.

Evvy glanced up at Cullen, then back to Dorian. “You are very welcome here, Master Pavus,” she said, a note of amusement in her voice. “I suspect Grand Forest Villa will never be the same, now. May we offer you some refreshment?”

“I have been very well taken care of, my lady, but thank you,” Dorian replied, glancing back at the group of servants that even now was breaking apart. “And whoever left the bottle of wine in my room has my eternal gratitude for their generosity and excellent taste.”

“That would be my gracious lady-in-waiting, Josephine Montilyet,” she replied, gesturing toward her new friend. “I hope your journey was pleasant?” There was something about this man that Evvy liked immediately; he reminded her of Mahanon in some ways, and that was always a quick recommendation.

“I should have expected as much; Lady Montilyet is the soul of kindness, after all.” Dorian winked in her direction and Josephine teasingly rolled her eyes in response. “My journey was pleasant enough, my lady. I can’t complain – well, I could, but it would be indecent. And after all, the destination has made the journey that much more worthwhile.”

“I’m pleased you find it so,” she replied. “We’re very glad to have your talents to amuse us on the long evenings the winter will bring. Is there anything you need?” She tilted her head back to give Cullen a brief smile.

Cullen realized he had been silently studying the new arrival the entire time. At Evvy’s glance, he cleared his throat. “Yes, of course, we’re very pleased to have you.”

Dorian smiled, gaze moving back and forth between the two of them. “I have everything I require thus far. I do have one request though, if I may be so bold – I am told this villa has a rather remarkable library. If my lord or my lady would be so kind as to show me around, perhaps let me borrow a book or two, I would be much obliged.”

“I’ll defer to my lord on that,” Evvy said apologetically. “I’m afraid I’m recovering from a mild injury. But please, make yourself at home.”

“I would be happy to show you around, Master Pavus.” Cullen nodded.

“Very generous of you, my lord,” Dorian answered before turning to Evvy. “I do hope my lady’s recovery is a smooth and speedy one. And I do hope you’ll forgive me for stealing all of your servants for the morning – it’s entirely my fault, not theirs.” He stooped and kissed her hand.

Evvy chuckled. “I can hardly begrudge them the novelty, ser. My lord? I think I’ll sit out here for a spell – would you be so good as to send someone to bring my sketching materials? I should like to start my drawing of the arboreal courtyard.”

Cullen realized once again that he had been taking in the scene with perhaps too much contemplation. His eyes lingered where Dorian clutched Evvy’s hand. Of course, it was a gesture of chivalry and Cullen was grateful to see it... although something stirred within him that was decidedly _un_ grateful. “Hm?” Evvy’s voice broke him from his reverie. “Oh yes, of course. I’ll have Cassandra bring them down to you.” He glanced in the minstrel’s direction. “And if you like, we can begin that tour of the library.”

Dorian inclined his head. “I am ready when you are, my lord.” He nodded likewise to Evvy as they turned to leave.

“Thank you... my dear,” she added a bit more quietly, releasing Cullen’s arm. She limped carefully to where Josephine could assist her, and they set to work finding the best place to sit and draw.

Cullen left her side with a small smile, which fell off of his features rather quickly as he was left alone in Dorian’s company. If Dorian noticed this fact, he did not make it obvious as they walked in the direction of the library. “You have a marvelous estate here, Lord Rutherford. And your people all speak very highly of you.”

“Oh...” For some reason the compliment surprised Cullen. “Well, that is... very kind of them.”

“And your wife is very much a topic of conversation as well. They all adore her.”

“Mm, of course,” Cullen replied simply, grateful the library was nearby. “Here we are, make yourself at home.”

“I thank you. Ah – what a marvelous chess set you have!” Dorian moved to the desk to admire it. “I must petition for the chance to serve as your antagonist sometime.”

“Oh, yes,” Cullen managed. For some reason, he found that sentence vaguely unsettling and he didn’t know why... or rather maybe didn’t want to admit he knew why. “Yes, it’s been a while since I’ve had someone to play chess with. Evvy has promised, of course, but you’re welcome to it otherwise.”

“Does the lady play as well? Splendid. It’s been ages since I enjoyed a proper game.”

“Yes, well, we’ll have to arrange that at some point,” Cullen offered, more for the sake of filling the silence than anything else. He forced himself to smile and gestured around to the space. “Feel free to take a look around.”

“My thanks again. Please, don’t let me detain you – I’m sure you have enough to do on a given day.” Dorian gave him a breezy smile and started examining the shelves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's jealousy pushes him to do something a little bold. His wife is not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a recurring thing for the Rutherfords. Chess, as it turns out, is their geeky turn-on.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  

* * *

Cullen stood frozen for a few moments, before inclining his head to Dorian and departing. There was a vaguely uncomfortable feeling in his gut that he found baffling. Master Pavus seemed to be perfectly friendly and committed to the idea of being there to do his job. And yet something about him made Cullen regret ever deciding to hire a minstrel in the first place.

“Cullen?” It was Cass. “Evvy said you were looking for me.” She stopped short, seeing the expression on his face. “Is... something wrong?”

“Cass. No, nothing’s wrong, I’m fine...” he replied, running his teeth along his bottom lip for a moment. “I’m just... showing Master Pavus around.”

She eyed him suspiciously. “Your mouth says one thing but your eyes say another. I have known you too long not to realize this,” she said. “What did you need from me?”

Cullen muttered something unintelligible. Eventually Cass would weasel the information out of him, but he hoped it wouldn’t be any time soon. “Evvy was requesting her drawing supplies. I thought you might know where she keeps them.”

“In your room, I believe.” She tilted her head. “Is that all?”

It suddenly occurred to Cullen that if he was not showing Dorian the library – which he was not – then he easily could have fetched Evvy’s tools himself. But he chose to ignore this fact. “Yes. Why? Should there be more...?”

“You just seem troubled. But I know better than to pry too deeply. I’ll get her things, if you’re busy.”

“Thank you. I’m not busy, exactly. I’m just... she thinks I’m...” He shook his head. “Cass, what’s your first impression of the minstrel?”

“That I’m not particularly impressed by a man who is prettier than I am,” she deadpanned. “In all seriousness, he seems loud and a bit wild, but suitably entertaining. Why?”

“No reason...” Cullen replied absently. “Just thought he seemed a bit... overly friendly, perhaps. But maybe I’m just being stodgy.”

Cass studied him. “Overly friendly? I d-” She paused. “You know... I’ll bet Evvy would be pleasantly surprised if _you_ brought her the things she requested.”

Cullen stared back at her for a moment, before shrugging slightly. “All right,” he said with a faint smile, departing in the direction of the bedroom and gathering up the relevant materials before heading back downstairs.

Cass, smirking, followed him outside to resume her post. By the time Cullen reached Evvy and Josephine, someone had brought them a tray, since Evvy had missed breakfast. She was telling Josie about the wedding, and the visit to Denerim, but when she saw Cullen approaching, she broke off. “My lord! Is – is anything wrong?” Her voice expressed surprise, but her eyes brightened at the sight of him.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong.” Once again he found himself reassuring someone on that point; but this time, he smiled slightly as he did so. “Our... new arrival just seemed happier to tour the library on his own, so I thought I’d fetch your supplies myself.”

“I’m glad. You missed breakfast too,” she said, gesturing to the food. “Have something to eat.”

His smile widened as he sat, taking a piece of fruit with a bit of a chuckle. “I suppose it’s a bit later than we thought...”

“Just a little.” She smiled and opened her sketchbook. “Let’s see...” She closed one eye and held up a thumb, trying to gauge the scale. The arboreal courtyard held eight trees, arranged in a grid around a central statue of Andraste, with stone archways establishing the border. Putting pencil to paper, she began copying reality in a drawing.

Cullen found himself watching her draw, looking at her paper, then up at the courtyard, then back down at her paper again, leaning in slightly as he did so. Soon the trees began to take shape and he studied the depth she added to every branch and leaf with something akin to awe.

Evvy studied the drawing thoughtfully. “What do you think, Cullen?”

“I think it’s incredible,” he murmured as he watched. “You have such an eye for detail in everything you draw.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you. It’s easier with landscapes – portraits are different. I think you can really tell how the artist feels about a person in their portrait.” She flipped to a different page. “My nephew Alec versus a random child in the Ostwick market. You see what I mean?”

Funny enough, it was true – Evvy’s portrait of her nephew had infinitely more depth and character than the portrait of the child did. It was obvious that Alec’s picture was done by someone who knew and loved him. “Amazing,” Cullen appraised. “It’s unbelievable how much emotion can come through in just a drawing.”

“That’s what means the most to me about making art.” She leaned against him a little and resumed work on the landscape. “I’m glad you like it.” Josephine glanced at Cassandra and hid a giggle behind her hand; Evvy had pretty nearly forgotten that they were even there.

Cullen, on the other hand, had not forgotten, and he glanced up to where Cass was watching them with amusement, his mouth ticking up in a slight smile in response. Something in his friend’s glance seemed almost smug, but he couldn’t say exactly why.

“You know,” said Josie, rising, “it seems like such fine weather for working outdoors; I think I’m going to go get my needlework. Can I do anything for you while I’m up, my lady?”

“Mm...” Evvy registered the question absently. “My lord needs an elfroot poultice for his hand, if you wouldn’t mind...”

“Why don’t I do that,” Cass proposed. “We’ll be back presently.”

“Thank you.”

As soon as the two women had drifted out of view, Cullen allowed himself to lean a bit further towards Evvy. “So...” he began. “What do we have planned for today?”

“Well, I’ve been scolded into convalescing,” she replied with a chuckle, “so nothing very... strenuous. Did you have something in mind, my lord?”

“Nothing much, really. If you were feeling so inclined, I _could_ collect that chess game you promised me,” he said, then added more quietly, “If the library is unoccupied, that is.”

“I’m warning you now that you will probably obliterate me,” she teased. “But I’d like that very much. After lunch? If no one comes to make demands of your time, of course.” She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

“Well then, I hope no one does.” He smiled slightly. “And don’t worry – think of it as practice. Pretty soon, you’ll be beating me in no time, which will give Mia a laugh. She _always_ beats me.”

“I may require... a lot of practice.” She lifted her eyebrows playfully.

“It makes me a terrible lord to say so, but if that be the case, then I hope everyone leaves us alone for a while, so we have plenty of time.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” An impish smile curled her lips. “Or we could have a standing appointment... it hardly seems fair that I only get you to myself for a little while in the mornings.”

“I think a standing appointment sounds like a wonderful idea,” he said brightly. “And maybe not for chess _all_ the time. We can work on that compendium for the villa we were discussing yesterday. If you want to, that is.”

“I love that plan. You’ll have to tell James that we’re not to be disturbed for an hour or two every day,” she said, eyes glinting. “Unless the villa is on fire or under attack, I want no interruptions.”

Cullen chuckled slightly. “Yes, probably a good plan. I’ll tell him to not fetch us unless it is quite literally a matter of life and death. They can survive without us for an hour or two, I hope.”

“I think they can manage.” She smiled. “Thank you, Cullen. This... means a lot to me.”

“Of course.” He smiled genuinely. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.” She angled her head to press a kiss to his cheek. He sighed slightly at the touch of her lips and placed a hand against the side of her head as she leaned against him. He let go only reluctantly, realizing that lunchtime couldn’t come and go fast enough.

“Mm. Here comes company,” Evvy murmured, catching sight of Cass returning. “Now you take care of that hand.” Still smiling, she resumed work on the drawing.

“All right, all right,” he laughed, leaning back as Cass approached and extending his hand to accept the supplies she had returned with. “Thank you, Cass.”

Evvy took a break from drawing trees and, when Josephine retuned, turned to a fresh page to start sketching her lady-in-waiting. Lunch was taking forever to arrive, but knowing what was to come afterward had her in a _very_ good mood.

Since no one summoned Cullen during that time period, he chose not to leave, and instead sat, still half-watching Evvy draw as he tended to his hand. When he had finished, he smiled faintly and held it up as if for inspection or to prove he had actually done what she told him. “There.”

“Very good.” She gave him an amused nod of approval. “It should heal much better now.”

Josie, watching as she embroidered, stifled a laugh. “When Your Lordship’s sister invited me to fill this position, I had no idea I could expect to be so... entertained.”

“Well, I would hate to be boring,” Cullen managed with a laugh, his cheeks tinging red ever so slightly as he smiled in Evvy’s direction.

“My lord could hardly be called boring,” his lady replied composedly, shading in one of Josephine’s eyes. “This is coming along nicely, would you ladies care to see?”

“Of course!” Josephine said, delighted, rising to come look as Cass also joined in.

“Maker, how remarkable!” Cass said.

“I’ll do yours next,” Evvy promised. She felt indebted to Cass for having left them alone for a bit, and that in turn made her feel guilty for having been suspicious.

“I – I would like that,” Cassandra replied, feeling a bit flattered. “Thank you.”

It was at this moment that Dorian entered the scene. He had obviously triumphed in his book hunt, for he already had his nose buried rather firmly in a volume as he strolled. “Do have a care where you walk, Master Pavus,” said Evvy with a laugh. “We are rather a long way off the ground.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine. This is my preferred method of transportation,” Dorian joked, barely looking up but nevertheless grinning. “But thank you ever so much for your concern, my lady.”

Cullen tried his best not to visibly clench too much. He was being completely ridiculous, after all.

Evvy tilted her head thoughtfully. “I must add our new friend to the drawing list,” she said at length. “If only because I can’t adequately describe the mustache in a letter to my parents.”

At this, Dorian finally stopped reading and stroked the aforementioned mustache thoughtfully. “Many have tried and few have succeeded in that endeavor, my lady,” he laughed heartily. “It indeed must be seen to be believed.” He grew slightly more serious after a moment. “I was told you draw. I’m very interested to see what you have completed.”

Flattered, and a little surprised, Evvy nodded. “Well, I’m just now doing a portrait of our Lady Josephine,” she said, turning the book so he could see. “This here is the only complete portrait in this book – my nephew – but I have others in older books.” She glanced at Cullen. “I want to have a book filled exclusively with pictures of subjects here at the villa. I think that might be helpful for our project.”

Dorian bent to study the offered portrait. “This is divine,” he complimented. “You have the emotion in her eyes down very well. It takes a special skill to be able to do that, Lady Rutherford. I hope you’ll take the time to show me your other drawings some time.”

Cullen was just beginning to glower, he realized, when Evvy turned back to face him. Her words surprised a smile back onto his face. “Yes, that’s a splendid idea.” He nodded, flushing slightly. Surely his strange worries were, as he had chastised himself just moments ago, completely ridiculous...

“You’re kind to say so, Master Pavus. I’m always happy to show off my work, I admit,” she added in a jesting voice, “though it’s more to do with the affection I bear the subjects of my drawings than anything else. I sometimes have to draw the same person over and over before I’m satisfied; I did a couple such sketches of Josephine before launching this one.”

Cass had the advantage of being able to observe everyone in this conversation, and she studied them all carefully as it continued. It had crossed her mind earlier that this might be the case, but his expressions now confirmed it – Cullen was suffering from nothing worse than intense jealousy, which in turn told her everything she needed to know about how he was taking to this arranged marriage. As far as she could see, there was no cause for it, but it had a strangely... she could almost call it _adorable_ quality to it. Josephine was right; they really were entertaining.

Meanwhile, Dorian had continued. “And I am always happy to admire good work,” he said with a winsome smile, “so I shall look forward to it immensely. If this portrait is anything to go by, I am in for quite a treat.” He bowed slightly to accent his words before taking his leave.

“Well. That was unexpected,” Evvy mused. She stretched. “We’ve been out here a while, I wonder how close it is to lunchtime.”

“Less than an hour, I should think,” said Cassandra. “I can check, if you would like.”

It took a few seconds, but air finally came back into Cullen’s lungs, almost as if he had been holding his breath and hadn’t even realized it. He allowed his gaze to swing over in Cass’s direction, hoping he wasn’t being too transparent. “Thank you, Cass, that’s kind of you to offer. We’re chasing you all over the place today, aren’t we?”

“Oh, I don’t mind. The exercise does me good,” she replied lightly. While Evvy resumed her work on Josephine’s portrait, she gave Cullen a playful smirk so he’d realize that yes, he _was_ rather transparent. “I’ll just be a moment.”

Cullen flushed a bit red at the look Cassandra gave him. He should have known better than to try and get anything past Cass. Hoping no one noticed, he took the opportunity to watch Evvy work once more.

Cassandra left them and returned shortly. “Your head of the kitchens says that lunch will be served in about fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you.” Evvy looked at her hands, heavily smudged with pencil. “I suppose I’d better wash up, in that case.”

Josephine assisted her in gathering her things and heading back inside, leaving Cass to fold her arms and smirk at Cullen more openly. “You’re ridiculous, you know,” she said fondly.

Cullen opened his mouth to offer a retort, but merely sighed in resignation. “Yes, I know.”

“I was expecting a denial,” she admitted, surprised.

“You would think it even if I did deny it,” he said with a note of warmth, even as he shook his head at himself. “So why deny the painfully obvious? I am _completely_ ridiculous.”

“I’m mostly just amused. I don’t detect any harm from Master Pavus – but your glares were delightfully entertaining.” She chuckled. “You have been married for... a week?”

“About a week, yes,” he replied, choosing to skip over Cassandra’s comments about his less than pleased reaction to Dorian’s sudden arrival. “What of it?”

“I’m impressed by your turnaround. Ten days ago, you were terrified of this situation. Now...” She softened. “Now you don’t know how you lived without her, do you?”

“I...” Cullen felt his mouth go a little dry. “It’s one of those situations where I realize I could go back to living my life that way if I had to... it’s just that I don’t particularly _want_ to...”

Cassandra chuckled. “And the good news is that you don’t have to. This choice wasn’t yours to make, but if you were given the choice now, you would find your decision has changed. I am happy for you, truly.”

“I rather think you’re right.” It felt strange but pleasant to admit it aloud. “Thank you, Cass.”

She laughed. “It’s hardly the worst thing in the world to realize that you just might love your wife, Cullen – even if it takes a Tevinter peacock to draw your attention to the fact,” she teased. “Don’t let him get to you.”

A wide range of emotions flickered across Cullen’s face before he could stop them, and he was fairly certain the color had risen in his cheeks again. But he found himself nodding. “I’ll certainly try. I hope if nothing else that at least he’s a good minstrel.”

Cass chuckled again. “I suppose we shall see. Come, let’s join the others for lunch.”

* * *

Cullen waited as long as he could possibly muster after lunch was over before giving Cass the order to pass along – the lord and lady were in the library, but were only to be disturbed if the circumstances were dire. Cass grinned and complied. Once everyone had filtered off to their duties, Cullen took Evvy by the hand and led her up to the library, where he immediately set to the task of setting the board.

Evvy watched him, trying to remember everything she’d ever been taught about the game. “I’ll have to ask your patience if I err,” she said with a chuckle. “It’s been quite a while since I played chess. But I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“Don’t worry, this is just for fun, it’s not a tournament,” he laughed warmly. “I’ll help you if you get stuck.” He sat down and gestured for her to take the other side.

She smiled, taking her seat, and studied the board. “Hmm. All right...” She advanced a pawn one square. “I may have to add ‘my lord playing chess’ to my list of drawings I want to make.”

Cullen did likewise, a glimmer of light of coming into his eyes as they began the game. “Well, I would be more than happy to pose for the portrait.” He smiled.

“It would be hard for me to draw and play against you at the same time,” she pointed out with a chuckle, making another move. “I’ll have to rely on memory.”

“Very true. Unless we convince someone else to play against me and you draw that.” He freed one of his knights. “Although I’m enjoying this so much already, I’m hard pressed to find another opponent. Oh, other than my sister of course. We could always enlist her and you can draw me losing.”

Evvy laughed, shifting another pawn. “I’d make certain that the drawing didn’t make your defeat evident. We might try that. I hope your siblings are happy here; I don’t see much of them outside of meals.”

He smiled. “They certainly seem happy – Rosalie definitely is at least.” His hand hovered as he deliberated before moving the knight again. “Branson can be hard to read at times because he doesn’t like to complain. And Mia... well, Mia always worries more about us than herself, so I think she’s watching me to make sure _I’m_ happy.”

“But you are, right? You said you are.” She glanced up at him.

“Oh, I am...” He paused. “Very much so. But Mia is Mia, so she still worries.” He moved another pawn, the color creeping into his cheeks slightly.

“Well, that’s what big sisters do, as I understand it.” Evvy chuckled. “I’m sort of surprised Allegra let me out of the Free Marches.” She hopped one of her own knights out of position, trying to set herself up for castling.

“Oh, yes,” Cullen agreed, laughing. “Indeed. I think even if Mia hadn’t been told she could come to the estate, she would have come anyway. She’s always been my biggest supporter – even when we were all very young. She was the first one to support me going into the army, after all.”

“That’s sweet.” Evvy paused. “You were... a Templar, before you joined the army, is that right? But then you transferred?”

“Yes, that’s right,” Cullen’s voice dropped slightly. “And then the King made me a general and I expected I would be doing that until they forced me into retirement and trotted me out for special occasions. But the Maker had different plans.” He managed a sweet smile and moved another piece.

That smile was going to kill her one of these days, she was convinced. His time as a Templar seemed to be a delicate subject for Cullen, so she didn’t want to ask questions about it – it seemed to pain him. Instead she returned his smile, cheeks pink, and studied the board. “Hm. You neatly threw off my plan there yourself... well, when things don’t work out in one part of the game, there’s often something in another part that will.” Bringing her queen into play, she captured his bishop.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” he replied, glancing from her to the board. “And it might have been a while since you played, but you’re doing excellently so far.”

“To be perfectly honest, I’m fairly certain I’m making this up as I go,” she confessed. She wasn’t _entirely_ talking about the game. “But it’s... very important to me that I... do it right.”

“Actually, if my life is any indication, it’s that some of the best things happened to me when I was making everything up as I went along, not when I planned it all out.” He glanced up at her meaningfully. “And again, you’re doing excellently so far.”

“I...” She intended to thank him, or something; she wasn’t actually sure what she planned to say. She looked up and met his eyes across the board and her voice quite simply died. The library had only two small stained glass windows, but his eyes were picking up light from the torchieres on the wall and _sweet Maker_ , she never knew that brown could _burn_.

In that same instant, Cullen was experiencing something rather similar as he looked into the green eyes that he found so enchanting. Somehow they seemed brighter in the dim room than they did even in the sunlight, and active thought failed him. He set his hand down awkwardly, nearly upsetting half his pieces in the process. “Ah...” he muttered as he saved them from toppling over. “I believe it’s my turn...” He prodded a rook forward and stared at his hands for a moment.

“Ah... yes.” Swallowing, Evvy looked at the board. Chewing her lip for a moment in thought, she jumped her queen a few spaces to the left. “Yes, it’s... your move.”

“So it is...” He forced his hand to move his knight piece again. He wasn’t even sure if he had moved it correctly, he was suddenly a bit too distracted.

Evvy chuckled, one eyebrow quirking. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he just made a mistake on purpose to help her win. Or maybe it was a gambit she just wasn’t recognizing. Either way, she slid her bishop over and captured the knight. “I always wanted one of these,” she teased him.

Without thinking, he caught hold of the hand that she extended to take the piece and pressed his lips to her palm. After a moment, he seemed to come back to reality, his eyes widening. “I’m sorry... I... that was a very good move,” he stammered.

Evvy’s entire face was dark pink, which made her eyes that much more vivid by contrast. “Don’t... apologize,” she managed, making absolutely no effort to get her hand back. “I... thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” His laugh was slightly awkward as he watched her for a moment. “I suppose... I suppose I should give you your hand back if we’re to continue...”

“That’s entirely up to you,” she replied. “It is, after all, your turn.”

“Well, in that case, I think I’ll keep it a bit longer then,” he teased, pulling her hand to rest against his cheek while he moved with his left hand. “And now I suppose I’ll free you because check.”

“What?” She looked at the board in slight confusion. “Oh. Hm.” She stroked his cheek unthinkingly with her thumb while she tried to figure out how she wanted to get out of check ( _if I must_ ). “All right, well...” She shifted her king one space to the right. “I fear your victory is inevitable, but I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all one can do, really,” he replied, reluctantly surrendering her hand as he surveyed the board and brought his queen into play.

Agitation was making Evvy a little reckless. She knew it was the wrong move, but she supposed she just wanted to see what would happen. She picked up her own queen and positioned her so that she was threatening both his king and one of his rooks; however, it wouldn’t be hard for him to simply capture the queen piece if he saw the move. “Check.”

Cullen studied the board for a moment, as if trying to riddle out if she was letting him win or not. After a moment, he smiled a little ruefully. “I’m so sorry to have to do this to you,” he said, effortlessly taking her queen.

She chuckled. “It was worth a try. Every now and then I have to at least attempt to live up to the _bold in deed_ half of the family motto. At least I’ve got _modest in temper_ pretty well mastered.”

“I don’t know, I think you’re doing a rather good job of being bold,” Cullen assured her. “It takes a very strong and very special person to bear through all this with as much grace and determination as you have.”

Every time she thought she might have gotten her complexion back to normal, this man did something to make her skin burst into flame again. She smiled sweetly at him. “You’re too kind, even while you’re beating me at chess.” She unleashed her second knight.

“Don’t worry, I am magnanimous in victory,” he teased. “After all those years of watching my sister smirk at me when she won, I’ve learned to be a gracious winner. And besides, it’s not over until it’s over – I could still make some sort of horrible error.” He carefully positioned his queen for another check.

“Unlikely, but you’re sweet.” Evvy studied the board like she studied one of her drawings, tongue poking out of one corner of her mouth and slowly tracing along her lower lip. She could block with a pawn, but that was just delaying the inevitable; she had nothing to capture the queen; not seeing any better options, she shifted the king to sort of hide behind the pawn she hadn’t moved. He would win in about three moves, if she wasn’t very much mistaken.

Being called _sweet_ by her was almost enough to make him blunder, but he kept his wits about him as he moved to chase down her king. After a few more moves, he had driven her king to the point of no return. “And checkmate,” he said gently. “Which is a shame. I was rather enjoying myself.”

“There’s always tomorrow. It seems luck favored you today.” She smiled.

“So it has...” he replied, a tiny smirk playing across his lips. Something about her smile was making him feel... very brave. He tried to busy himself with clearing the board of its pieces.

She watched him for a moment, trying to commit that little smile to memory; it needed to appear in her sketches somewhere. “Well... I enjoyed this tremendously, my lord. But I’m afraid I’ve neglected my duties long enough for one day, I have to at least pretend I’m recovered enough to run the household. Sereda has a list of things the kitchen yet needs, I should see what she’s requesting.” Rising, she gave him another smile and turned toward the door.

Rather suddenly, Cassandra’s words from earlier leapt back into Cullen’s mind – _It’s hardly the worst thing in the world to realize that you just might love your wife_. He wasn’t sure if love was the reason his heart was suddenly hammering again, but the phrase nevertheless made the boldness creep back into him as he watched her turn to depart. “Evangeline...” he called as she turned, his voice a low purr.

His voice jolted through her like lightning in her bloodstream. She would have turned back at that even against her own will. “...Cullen?”

Before the bravery could flee him, he was on his feet at once and very quickly but very gently pressed his lips to her own, his hand arriving on her cheek to cradle her face as he did so. After several seconds, he broke away and blinked, as if surprised by his own actions. “I... I’m sorry! That was, um, _really_ nice.”

 _Maker’s breath._ For a second or two, all Evvy could do was blink. She’d let out a tiny cry of surprise at the kiss, but as she looked into those eyes of his, time suddenly caught up with itself and she smiled slowly. “That,” she confessed, “was what I _wanted_.”

Cullen, for his part, wasn’t entirely sure how he was still breathing – it felt as if all the air had been compacted from his lungs in the most pleasant way possible. For a few seconds, it was all he could do to lift his eyebrows in surprise, as if the idea of her wanting that kiss was foreign to him. But he soon felt himself smiling. “Well then, in that case, I’m not sorry at all,” he said, laughing.

Evvy laughed too, recognizing her own words from the morning. “Good. This... might supplant the morning as my favorite time of day,” she added with a little grin.

“I think it might be a tie,” he chuckled, placing his hand on her cheek again. “But we can experiment – see which one we like better.”

 _Bold in deed._ He was too close, it was too great a temptation. She closed the small distance between them and kissed him again for a minute. “And... now I’d better go,” she said finally, obvious reluctance in her voice. “But yes... we’ll compare.”

“I look forward to it,” Cullen replied, once again amazed he was able to breathe. He pulled his hand away with a sigh and watched her turn to go, sinking to a nearby chair before lifting a hand to his own cheek, which was burning so deeply he could feel the heat. _Sweet Maker and Andraste..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finally admits his past trauma to Evvy. It has unintended consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, given the non-magical setting, the Templars aren't all about watching over mages - they're just regular church militants. Cullen's usual dark and troubled past had to be edited somewhat, but hopefully it still works. Solona, of course, is the default name of the female Amell mage in Origins, with whom young Cullen was infatuated. (I actually never experienced that myself - when I played the mage origin, I never even found Cullen.)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

It was a difficult call to make, really, Evvy concluded. Sweet sleepy Cullen in the morning versus playful attentive Cullen in the afternoon? She mostly felt grateful that she didn’t have to choose.

The afternoon “meeting” schedule, she quickly noticed, didn’t take long to become a source of amusement to the household. She probably didn’t help matters, since she usually came out of the library feeling like she was walking on air, but she didn’t mind. Let them be amused. The marriage was, admittedly, still progressing _much_ more slowly than she’d been led to expect, but it _was_ progressing, and she didn’t object to the speed. She considered clarifying the matter for Cullen’s siblings, if no one else, but she somehow doubted that anyone would believe her if she tried to tell them what really happened in the library. Most days they played chess, but sometimes they took turns reading Genitivi or another author. Twice Cullen managed to read himself to sleep, enabling his wife to surreptitiously work on a detailed portrait.

It was a good two weeks after the first chess game when they decided to start working in seriousness on continuing the history of Grand Forest Villa, and Evvy was trying to help Cullen find a good starting point. “To be fair, my lord,” she said, “you _are_ the first Lord of Grand Forest. It’s not every day that a new lordship is created. Maybe we should start with a biography of you.”

At the thought of such a thing, Cullen blanched. “I’m not... I’m not sure that would make the most pleasant reading material,” he murmured, diverting his attention to a stack of books he had been combing through, hoping to avoid Evvy’s gaze.

“I might be biased, but I’m sure _I_ would find it interesting,” she said. Her tone was playful, but she dropped it when she realized he wasn’t comfortable. This wasn’t just modesty. “Cullen?”

“I’m fine,” he said immediately, almost reflexively. He chanced a glance over his shoulder in her direction. “It’s just... not the type of history many people would want to hear, that’s all.”

She watched him, hesitant to say what she was thinking, but after a moment she plunged ahead. “Do you... want to tell me?”

He frowned slightly in response. “I... I _want_ you to know. I think it’s only fair you know. But... are you sure you want to hear about such things? There was... only darkness in my life at that time. And much pain.”

By way of response, she moved to his side and took his hand. “And you shouldn’t have to carry it alone. I want to help you if I can.”

“If you’re certain... all right,” he replied with a heavy sigh. He gently led her over to one of the chairs and sat. “When I was a Templar, I was under the command of a woman named Meredith. She was an honorable and caring woman... and I watched combat steal it from her. Eventually, she lost all her honor and her caring and her reason. She lost her mind to brutality and became someone – something I didn’t recognize. She was a rock to those of us who served under her and I thought... well, if it can happen to Meredith, it can happen to any of us...”

Evvy perched on the arm of his chair, as she had done the first time they were in the library together, and anchored herself with an arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry, dear... that must have been very hard. What... happened?”

Cullen nodded, shutting his eyes as he continued. “She... she took our missions too far. People died who should not have died, both on our side and on others. And eventually I...” His voice trailed off suddenly. “Well, I should probably explain about Solona first...” He flushed slightly. “Solona was a friend of mine in those days, we joined the Templars at the same time and... well, in my own way, I suppose I fancied her a bit...”

In spite of herself, Evvy actually smiled at that. “Young Cullen sweet on a girl. That must have been adorable.”

“I actually spent a lot of time running away from her, if you can imagine,” he replied, his eyes clouding with memories. “Which made her laugh. She was very patient with me... and so I talked to her frequently. After Meredith began to... turn... I talked to Solona more and more. We were going through it together, after all. But that was before I was captured...”

“Captured?” she repeated, alarmed. “By whom?”

“By a group of rogue Templars...” The words stuck in his throat. “A group of us was attacked, seemingly out of nowhere. Many of them were killed, but for some reason I was not. While they had me as their prisoner, they told me the reason they had found us so easily was because...” He shut his eyes again. “...was because of the information I gave Solona when we spoke... that she was on their side and if I hadn’t revealed the information to her, none of it would have happened. After they released me, I never was able to confirm if what they said about her was true or not. But it didn’t matter at that point.”

Evvy was horrified. “Oh, Cullen... and then Meredith, after that?”

“She was involved with the worst of it. We had to stop her...” he whispered. “Those of us that were left, including me. Especially me. As you can probably imagine, she did not go without a fight.”

“I’ll bet she didn’t. And then afterward... you left the Templars for the King’s Army.” She shook her head. “All I could find about you before I came said that you were a former Templar, but exactly what prompted you to leave isn’t commonly known. I can understand why.”

He nodded grimly. “I couldn’t stay. Not after all that. Joining the King’s Army was a second chance to do what I was good at and atone for what had happened in the past. I don’t know for certain, but I think Cassandra might have been the one to recommend me for the position. She’s the only person to know about all this, other than my siblings and now you.”

“Oh, my dear.” She slid from the arm of the chair into his lap and folded her arms around him. “My lord. My lion. I’m... so sorry that you had to go through all that.”

He gladly accepted her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face into her shoulder for a moment. Eventually, he looked up, blinking against some of the moisture that had begun to form in his eyes. “Thank you... thank you for listening to all that... it still causes me a great deal of shame to think of those days. And I’m sorry to burden you with the knowledge. But I’m relieved you know.”

She put her forehead against his. “You’re not alone anymore, Cullen,” she said softly. “Do you remember what you said... when we first went to Denerim to get married? You said that you weren’t sure what it might be, but you believed the Maker had a reason to bring us together and we’d find out what it was. Maybe this is it, or at least part of it. So you won’t be alone anymore.”

At her words, he smiled slightly and felt some of the moisture in his eyes begin to crest. He pulled her closer into an embrace for several seconds. He felt deeply exposed and the shame from these events still lived in his very skin, but something about the tone of Evvy’s voice soothed him somewhat as they sat there. “Thank you,” he repeated.

She ran her fingers through his hair, tousling the curls. “We can... work on the book tomorrow,” she murmured. “Why don’t we just... stay like this for a while...”

“Well,” he managed with a tiny smile, “as you wish. I think I can agree to such a thing.”

She nodded, settling against him more firmly. Maybe this was why he was so open to the unintended snuggles that happened every night; maybe he drew comfort from the physical proximity. “You’re not alone,” she repeated. “I promise, you won’t ever be alone again. Whatever comes, we’ll face it together. What you went through... it was terrible, and I can see why it haunts you, but it _wasn’t your fault_. Please stop feeling ashamed... I’m proud of you for surviving.”

“I’ll try,” he whispered. “For you, I promise I’ll try.” The idea of her being proud of him was a beautiful one, even though he wasn’t entirely sure he deserved it.

“That’s all I can ask, my lion.”

He leaned in and kissed her very briefly before pulling back, a small smile replacing his previous look of doubt and pain.

* * *

That night, something happened to Cullen that hadn’t happened to him in a while – his sleep was disturbed by a vivid nightmare of his time with the Templars. It was the same horrible dream it always had been; he was assailed by images of his dead Templar brothers and sisters, of his own torture, of Meredith’s madness. Only this time there was one notable addition – Evvy. This time around, during his torture, an unseen voice snarled in his ears not that he had doomed his fellow Templars, but that he had doomed his wife. He felt his entire body spasm at the thought, the breath being torn from his body. _No! No, please! Not her, I’ll do anything!_

The thrashing woke Evvy, and she looked about wildly in the semidarkness of pre-dawn. “Cullen? Cullen, can you hear me?! Wake up, please!”

With a strangled cry, Cullen finally awoke, his brow slick with sweat and his breath coming in ragged gasps. It took him several moments to realize he had been having a nightmare and that he was back, safe in his bedchamber in the villa. He twisted around to look at Evvy and as he confirmed she really was next to him, he fell back on the pillow with a sigh of relief, shutting his eyes.

She smoothed the hair back from his sweaty face. “Are you all right, dear?”

“I’m fine...” he said at length, trying not to dwell too long on the images that were still flickering behind his eyes. He reached up to place a hand on her cheek. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

She smiled fondly. “You can let me worry about you a little.”

“You’re sweet to say so,” he mumbled, still very distracted by trying to assure himself she was alive and well. The words from his nightmare still rattled around uncomfortably in his ears. The idea that anything he did would cause harm to come to her was horrifying. “But I’ll be all right, really.”

“Do you want to talk about the dream?” She continued playing with his hair, trying to ease his mind.

He didn’t really, but he obliged her. “Same old rehashing of everything we discussed yesterday...” he said, leaving out the frightening new addition. Her touch was simultaneously beguiling him and worrying him as he remembered the cackles of his phantom captors delighting in her death. He looked away and tried to shake the sensation.

“I’m sorry...” She felt guilty. Was this her fault for asking about it? Maybe that was why he was sort of pulling away. “I should have... left it alone.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” he said hastily. “Like I said yesterday, I’m glad you know, I just...” He turned back and stroked her cheek lightly. “I’ll be all right, really. I just... need a little time to calm down, that’s all.” He shut his eyes with a sigh.

“Of course,” She turned her head to kiss his palm before settling down beside him again. “It’s still very early. Try to rest, all right?”

“All right...” he whispered. “Sorry I woke you...” He was almost positive he wouldn’t fall back asleep, but he slid himself into position as she had asked and tried not to cry out in frustration. Just like when he had attacked the bandit, he was left with the awful feeling that he was somehow undoing all the healing he had done and that made him feel worse than anything – especially since it now wasn’t just affecting him.

Evvy woke again closer to her usual hour, and blinked at him. “Did you get any more sleep?” she asked in a drowsy voice.

“A little...” he lied. Truth be told, he had been staring at the same spot on the wall for hours, forcing himself to stay awake. The hope was both that he wouldn’t fall back into the dream and that he would be so exhausted that evening that he would fall too deeply asleep to dream again. “I hope you were able to get back to sleep.”

“Mmhmm. Don’t worry about me,” she said in what she hoped was a soothing voice. “We have to be up soon, though... why don’t we abandon the library today and go for a ride this afternoon? We haven’t gone yet, and I think the fresh air and exercise would do us both some good.”

“That sounds... nice,” he admitted. He still was having trouble shaking off the awkwardness he felt at frightening her earlier, but this might be a pleasant start. “I’ll get up in a moment. You go ahead without me.”

“If you’re sure.” She kissed his forehead and went to collect her garments before disappearing into the adjacent bathing chamber.

Cullen sighed as soon as she departed. He balled up his first and pushed it against his forehead – his head was already starting to ache and the day hadn’t started yet; the idea of trying to function was an entirely unappealing one, but he had very little choice in the matter. He sat up with a groan and ran his fingers through his hair, hoping his eyes weren’t as bloodshot as they felt.

Evvy emerged several minutes later, her freshly washed face as pink as her dress, and eyed him with concern. “You don’t look well, my lord... can I get you anything?”

He managed a smile, turning his head slightly in an attempt to hide from her. “Thank you, Evvy, but I’ll be fine once I wash up a bit. Don’t let me keep you from breakfast. I’ll be down soon.”

“All right. Send James to find me if you need me.” He needed space, she needed to respect that. She touched his shoulder briefly as she passed him, and made her way to join the rest of the household.

Cullen nodded slightly in response and, as soon as Evvy had departed, forced himself up. A quick look in the mirror proved he did indeed look as exhausted as he felt and he sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, the downstairs of the villa was bustling with the activity of the morning. Above the din rose the steady strumming of a lute, coming from where Dorian had seated himself in a plush chair, playing absently as he watched everyone bustle by. At the sight of Evvy, however, he stopped. “Lady Rutherford, you seem distressed. Is there anything I can do to help ease your mind?”

“Hm? Oh – thank you, I’m all right. My lord is a touch unwell this morning, that’s all. He should be fine.” An idea was starting to form at the back of her mind, but she wasn’t ready to voice it just yet. “You’re kind to offer.”

“Of course, of course,” Dorian replied, rising from his chair with a fluid sort of grace. “At least allowed me to fetch you breakfast or something to drink – I am just sitting here whiling away my morning, after all.”

“Come and eat with the rest of us,” she urged him. “Or have you eaten already?” Cullen’s siblings and her ladies were already at the table, she suspected.

“Are you certain, my lady? The minstrel at your table?” he said with a bit of a grin.

“You’re part of the household. In Ostwick, our court minstrel took all his meals with my family.” She was actually a little puzzled that this didn’t seem to be the case in Ferelden.

“Well, in that case, it would be my pleasure.” He bowed slightly, offering Evvy his arm.

She accepted it, thinking nothing of the matter, and they made their way to the dining hall. “Good morning, everyone,” she said. “Cullen is a little indisposed this morning; he’ll likely be a bit late.”

Mia’s eyebrows arched at the news. “Oh, dear. I hope he’s all right. Should we take something up to him?”

“I offered, but he said he’ll be down. I think he just didn’t sleep very well.” Evvy smiled at her elder sister-in-law. Mia chewed her bottom lip as if she was aware that there was more of an issue than that, but she said nothing.

“It’s a nice surprise to see you here, Master Pavus,” Rosalie said. “I heard you playing in the hall, it was lovely.” Dorian smiled at the compliment and nodded his thanks.

Evvy suddenly wondered if she’d misstepped. “In my father’s court, the minstrel is considered part of the household – just as much as my mother’s lady-in-waiting or the seneschal,” she explained. “I should have invited Master Pavus to dine with us sooner. The error was mine and I apologize.”

Dorian laughed deeply. “There is absolutely no need to apologize, my lady. You are above reproach – perish any thoughts of guilt.” He smiled and leaned back. “Now, what do you all have planned on this lovely spring morning?”

Relaxing a little, Evvy began to pass the breakfast dishes while the other answered Dorian’s inquiry. She had the same duties she always did; her first point of order would be to walk out to the home farm (her ladies in tow, of course) to check on things there. She kept glancing at the door, watching for Cullen to appear.

“And what about you, Master Pavus?” Rosalie was asking. “What do you have planned?”

“Oh, much of the same – my lord very generously allowed me to borrow a book from his library, which I am hoping to continue. My lute needs more attention, of course. But whatever I’m doing, I’m doing it outside; it’s too spectacular to stay indoors. Moreover, this outfit was very obviously built for the sun.” He gestured to his glittering ensemble, eliciting a laugh from most of the table.

It was at this moment that Cullen entered, looking for all the world like a lost child and not the lord of the villa. “Good morning...”

“There you are,” Evvy said gently. “Here, come and have some tea.” She glanced at Mia, fairly certain that she – if no one else – could guess what had really caused Cullen’s poor sleep.

He managed a small smile and did as she had asked, his gaze roving around the table slightly, landing on Dorian for a few seconds before moving on. Mia watched him and he nodded slightly before she even had a chance to ask the question.

Evvy poured his tea and passed him the cup, brushing his fingers with her own as she did so. She desperately wished she could make him feel better; since she was pretty sure she couldn’t, she tried instead to keep the others from paying him too much notice. James unexpectedly helped her with that by walking in at that moment. “Good morning, all. My lady, you’ve a letter which has just been delivered – from Ostwick.”

“Thank you!” Delightedly, she took the letter from his hands and broke the seal at once, poring avidly over her mother’s precise handwriting. “Oh – they’re _coming_ ,” she said, a bit dazedly. “Cullen said they might if they wished. They’d like to pay us a visit for Summersday!” She looked at her husband. “Is that all right? I can tell her if the timing isn’t good for any reason.” The plan as proposed would give them a good two months to prepare for her family’s arrival.

If anything had the power to brighten Cullen’s mood a bit, it was hearing the news that Evvy’s family was indeed coming to visit her. “Of course it’s all right, it’s better than all right,” he said with a smile. “Tell them we would love to have them.”

Excited murmurs broke out up and down the table, agreeing with Cullen’s statement. “Oh! And if I may be so bold, I’ve just had an excellent idea,” Dorian replied, clapping his hands together slightly. “My lord and lady should host a party for Summersday.”

Evvy beamed at Cullen, but was then diverted by Dorian’s suggestion. “A party?” she repeated. “I – I don’t know... what do you think, my lord?”

Cullen glanced back and forth between Dorian and Evvy and forced himself not to heave a sigh. “I don’t see why not...” he said.

“Splendid!” Dorian replied with a grin. “And if you are in need of someone to plan such an event, I would of course be happy to offer my services.”

“Well – why not?” Evvy chuckled. “I’ll admit, I don’t know anything about how to arrange a celebration in Ferelden. I could certainly use the help.”

“Oh, nor do I,” Dorian replied. “But I know how to arrange them back home and if one can arrange a party in Tevinter, one can do anything. We’ll learn how to plan a Fereldan one together.”

Cullen merely occupied himself with his tea. Evvy glanced at him, but seeing that he wasn’t looking at her, glanced back at Dorian. “Very well, Master Pavus. I’m sure that between everyone at this table, we can put together something memorable for the people of Grand Forest.”

She looked back at her letter. “Well, apart from that news – Mother writes that they’re eager to meet all of you and to see my drawings of the place... mm, my sister Calleigh is expecting, Alec is finally getting a cousin... Mahanon is off to sea again and there’s a slight possibility of him showing up unexpectedly, but that’s always the case with him... they send their particular greetings to you, my lord. It would seem that Father made a joke about being impressed that I’ve not been sent back to Ostwick yet.” She made a face. “He’s very silly sometimes. You wouldn’t know it,” she added by way of explanation, “because he is very serious and intellectual, but he has a silly side he likes to share with his children. And I’m the youngest, so I see it the most.”

“Well, give him my compliments in return. I should probably send him a letter as well,” Cullen said. “And you can tell him I said anyone who would send you back to Ostwick is a fool.”

“I would tend to agree with His Lordship,” Dorian added with a wink.

“Duly noted,” Evvy replied composedly, but Cullen’s words had put a sparkle in her eye, and she squeezed his hand under the table. “I’m sure Father would be delighted to receive a letter from you, if you want to write to him. Well, ladies, I’ve got to pay a visit to the estate farm this morning, if you’ll be so good as to accompany me.” This she directed to Josie and Cass.

In spite of himself, Cullen stroked Evvy’s fingers under the table, forgetting for a moment that he was busy feeling awkward. However, as Cass nodded in Evvy’s direction and her gaze swung to Cullen, he could feel she was studying him, perhaps knowing what was really going on. He made a mental note to speak to her later, as she of all people would understand.

After another second of studying Cullen’s expression, Cass rose. “I had better go get ready then. I’ll be with you soon, Evvy.”

“Take your time. Does anyone need anything else for breakfast?” Evvy asked. “More tea?”

“Certainly,” Cullen said. It was helping his headache a bit and waking him up, even if only slightly.

“I wouldn’t say no,” Dorian also slid his cup forward. “Thank you, my lady.”

She refilled their cups, looking hopefully at Cullen; he seemed like he felt a bit better. “Can I do anything for anyone else this morning?”

“My lady, you are the soul of kindness,” Dorian said, gesturing with his cup as he held it. “ _We_ should be asking _you_ that question.”

She chuckled, flattered. “That’s all right, I have what I need. But I’m happy to help where I can.”

“This villa is lucky to have you as its lady,” Dorian replied, stooping to kiss her hand. “And with that, I had better be off. I have a book that will not read itself and a lute I need to attend to. Thank you again.” He took his cup and departed while Cullen ordered himself not to roll his eyes.

Evvy finished her breakfast, and leaned over to speak quietly to her husband. “Send someone to find me if you need me, all right? Otherwise I’ll see you at lunch.”

He nodded slightly, reaching up to briefly touch her arm. “Of course. See you at lunch. Enjoy your walk.”

She squeezed his shoulder as she got up and, Josephine in tow, headed out to join Cass for the walk to the farm. Mia, meanwhile, remained at the table even after Branson and Rosalie left in search of their own pursuits. “Bad dreams, Cul?”

As soon as he was sure everyone had well and truly headed out, Cullen nodded ruefully. “I told Evvy about my time with the Templars. Well, not the _details._ But most of it. Thinking about it brought the dreams back, it seems.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Mia gave him a sympathetic look. “No wonder you didn’t sleep well. I admit I didn’t know if you would tell her, I’m a little surprised. Are you all right?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’m glad she knows – I want to be completely honest with her, after all. But I hate that I had to bring such horrible things to her attention. And I gave her quite a fright this morning with all the thrashing about. I suppose I just feel a bit... guilty,” he laughed a mirthless laugh. “Is that strange?”

“No, I don’t think so.” His sister was just faintly amused by it – not by his trauma, of course, but by his guilt. “I don’t think it’s necessary, though. Evvy only seemed to be concerned about you, not really upset. For someone who didn’t exactly go into it willingly, Cullen, you’re really a very good husband to be more worried about how she responded to all of this than your own pain.”

He smiled slightly, but the smile soon became more of a grimace as he thought for a moment. “I don’t feel like a very good husband at the moment,” he admitted with a sigh. “You see, Evvy is part of the dreams now too. This time around, it’s _Evvy_ who suffers because of my carelessness and the whole has just left me feeling a bit... shaken.”

“Oh, Cul.” Mia left her seat and moved to sit beside him. “That would never happen, you know. What happened to you was awful, but it wasn’t your fault and it can never hurt you again. And it can’t hurt Evvy either – not that I think you’d let _anything_ hurt Evvy,” she added with a slight smile.

Remembering the incident with the bandit didn’t do much for Cullen’s state of mind, but he nevertheless managed a ghost of a smile. “I suppose the whole thing just has me... living through it again. I’m fighting through it and she wants to help, but it just feels unfair to make her suffer too.”

“I may be wrong, since I’m not speaking from experience,” Mia said, “but I’m pretty sure that’s a big part of what marriage is – helping each other get through the most painful parts of life.” She paused; then, just in case he’d failed to notice what she thought was increasingly obvious, she added, “She wants to help because she loves you. Let her do it.”

Cullen blinked at Mia for a moment as if stupefied. But she was right, of course, and it was becoming more and more difficult for him to feign ignorance – Evvy loved him. And he loved her. He wouldn’t have thought it possible back when he was told this whole process would be happening, and he certainly never expected love to happen this way – but it had. He laughed slightly, biting his lip. “I’ll try,” he managed, a bit breathless. “But this is all very new – I’m in very deep waters. And you know what they say about old habits.”

The gobsmacked look on her brother’s face almost caused Mia to start laughing out loud, and if it weren’t for the severity of his dreams, she might very well have. “I know. But you’ll manage, I think.” She ruffled his hair. “Look at you, lord of the manor. I probably don’t say it as much as I should, but I’m proud of you.”

“And when you do say it, it means that much more,” he smiled, taking her hands. “Thank you, Mia.”

“You’re welcome. Well, best get on with your lordly duties,” she teased, standing and kissing his forehead. “I’ll see you later.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's jealousy and nightmares team up to cause a rift in his marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things start getting difficult for our adorable newlyweds. I promise, it will get cleared up eventually... but it's going to take some time.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Mia’s words rang pleasantly in Cullen’s ears as they day progressed. However, it was not an easy day, even with his sister’s reassurances. It had been a while since he had been plagued with such a nightmare; he had forgotten the vaguely unsettling feelings they always left him battling for the rest of the day. This was not even remotely helped by the dull pounding in his temples that seemed to return whenever he tried to do anything even the least bit productive. By the afternoon, he had accomplished very little and was more tired than he had been before. He made his way to the library almost absentmindedly, when he crossed Cassandra’s path. She, Josephine, and Evvy must have just returned from their walk down to the farm, as well as their other assorted duties throughout the estate.

“There you are,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better, Cass,” he admitted. “Both mentally and physically.”

“Come.” She gestured toward the library. “Let us talk about it as we have.”

He nodded and entered, gesturing to a chair by the empty fireplace. He sat opposite her and sighed. “The nightmares have made their way back. Only one so far, but still...”

“It’s been a long time since you’ve had that problem,” she noted. “Was it very bad?”

“Yes. Maybe a bit worse than before. Evvy’s in it now.” He sighed again. “I told her about Meredith and Solona and... all of it. I think that’s what triggered the nightmare in the first place. And my mind seems to have added Evvy into the fray too, just to make it that much worse.”

“Oh, Cullen.” It was her turn to sigh. “That must have been terrible. But perhaps the worst is behind you, now.”

“It was awful.” He winced. “I certainly hope that’s the last of it – it’s all I’ve been able to think about all day. I would almost be afraid to sleep tonight if it weren’t for the fact I’m completely exhausted. And what’s more, I don’t like scaring her the way I did.”

“Perhaps if you describe the dream,” she suggested. “Get the poison out of your system. I have heard that can help.”

Evvy, meanwhile, was looking for her husband, as he’d neither shown up for lunch nor met her in the stables afterward for the ride they had planned. Frowning, she went in search of him and happened upon James, who looked surprised to see her. “His Lordship is in the library, my lady, as you usually are at this time of day. I... assumed you were with him.”

“No,” she replied, “but I’ll go now. Maybe he dozed off in his chair; he slept badly last night. Thank you, James.”

Before she could open the library door, however, she paused, hearing the voices within. One was Cullen’s, of course, but the other – pitched low and gentle – it took her a moment to identify as Cassandra’s. She couldn’t make out the words through the heavy oak door, but it didn’t matter.

 _Oh_. She backed away slowly, knowing that she was probably being a little unreasonable and honestly not caring. To her way of thinking, that was _their_ space and this was _their_ time of day, and she felt supplanted. Or maybe her suspicions, which she had started to drop, were correct after all, and _she_ was the supplanter. She turned on her heel and stalked off to the courtyard to try to deal with these inconvenient emotions privately.

Unfortunately, any attempt at privacy was defeated by the fact that the courtyard had another inhabitant – Dorian, who sat in a cool, shady corner with his book firmly in his hands. He looked up when he saw her and his brow knit in confusion at the expression on her face. “My lady?”

“I beg your pardon, Master Pavus,” she said, her tone forcibly civil. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“There is no pardon you need beg, my lady,” he said, studying her for a moment. “In fact, if you would like time alone with your thoughts, I would be more than happy to find another spot.”

“You’re very kind to offer, but I won’t ask that of you,” she replied. “I daresay the courtyard is big enough for the two of us. I only wanted a little quiet... my mind is very noisy just now.”

“Well, if you would like someone with whom to share the noise, my lady, I’m a good listener and am always willing to lend an ear,” he offered, closing his book as he watched her.

“No, thank you.” She hesitated. “Maybe. I... this is hard to explain, but... as a minstrel... you would know a lot about things like... courtship, wouldn’t you?”

“I have probably forgotten more about courtship than most people will ever know.” Dorian grinned, gesturing for her to sit next to him. “Most of it theoretical, of course, but nevertheless helpful. Any particular element you’re curious about?”

She seated herself near his spot. “Well... any of it, I suppose. I’m a bit lost. I’m not certain I understand how this is supposed to work.”

“Well, usually it goes something like two people who are attracted to each other enjoy each other’s company for a while, and if all goes well and they both agree, then they decide to spend increasingly more time together until they eventually decide ‘more time’ means ‘all the time’,” he said, the look in his eyes a mixture of slightly befuddled and slightly amused. “You have a leg up on most people in the respect that ‘all the time’ is already happening...”

“Yes, I’m afraid it’s rather backwards here,” she retorted. “Though I’m sure mine isn’t the first arranged marriage you’ve seen.”

“It certainly is not... but it is one of the happiest I’ve seen.” He studied her again. “At least until this exact moment... so has something changed, if I may be so bold as to ask?”

“Not exactly. I _am_ happy,” she clarified. “My lord says he is as well. But he still keeps me at arm’s length some of the time, and I’m at a loss to fully understand why. I think... I’m not sure, but I think... there may have been someone else whose place I took when the arrangement was made. Cullen was a general – he was made a lord specifically so he could marry me under the terms of the peace treaty between Ferelden and Ostwick. He never expected to have an arranged marriage – in truth, to hear him talk about it, he never expected to marry at all. I know this has all been very peculiar for him. I knew it would be a slow upward climb, but...”

“Not to speak out of turn, but if there had been someone else, I don’t think he would be as openly affectionate with you as he is, my lady,” Dorian said. “It’s not particularly well-hidden. Sometimes it’s all the staff ever talks about.”

In spite of herself, Evvy chuckled. “I’ll probably regret asking this, but... what do they say, exactly?”

“Well your afternoons in the library are always a great topic of speculation.” Dorian grinned almost conspiratorially. “And apparently, whatever your lord did with that bandit before I arrived has been discussed at great length. But what they mention most often is the fact that it looks like neither of you chose this, but that it’s what you both want now.”

“Much as I would hate to deprive the staff of their speculation,” she said dryly, “what usually happens in the library are games of chess. And no, that’s not a metaphor, I mean it literally and sincerely. As to the bandit... I went out alone the day after I first came to the villa, to gather a few herbs to begin replenishing the herbary, and I was attacked. My lord rescued me and very handily defeated my assailant, who has since been handed over to the Arl for justice. But they are correct about the third part. I didn’t choose this, and I gave up my entire life to do my duty for Ostwick – but I’m happy here.”

Dorian laughed at the revelation that the afternoons in the library turned out to be reserved for chess games. “I should have known,” he chuckled. But as he listened to the rest of Evvy’s explanation, he sobered slightly. “I can tell by the look in your eyes that you’re happy here. And I think you’ll find His Lordship wears the same look most of the time. If he’s holding you at arm’s length from time to time, it’s probably because he’s coming to terms with a new version of reality, trying to transition.”

“He does seem content most of the time,” she allowed. “I just wish... I just wish I knew for sure. Right now, he’s in the library with Cassandra – I guess he’s forgotten that we had plans. He... hired his old friend to serve as my personal protector, but the first time I saw him look really happy since we met was when she arrived here. I don’t know what that means. Sometimes I don’t know what any of it means.”

“I imagine you might have worn a similar look if, when you arrived here, you found your friend waiting for you – oh, what’s his name? Mahanon,” Dorian said, the light of remembrance surging up in his dark eyes. “If you, when you were still unsure and afraid, had seen a friendly face here, I might be having this same conversation, but with His Lordship instead of you.”

“I’d like to think that’s all it is. I know it’s unworthy of me to suspect more. But we get close, and then he moves away again. And we haven’t been married very long, so perhaps I’m expecting too much. I just know that in several ways, this isn’t what I was taught to anticipate.”

“Well it’s just that... oh.” Dorian seemed to catch her meaning. “Oh, I see. My lady, I wouldn’t read too much into that. I think he’s just practicing a bit of what we minstrels like to call courtly love.”

“I hope you’re right.” She sighed. “It’s been over a month now since I last saw the Free Marches. Nothing has been what I expected. And in many ways, that’s a wonderful thing. I’m trying my hardest, truly I am... I keep thinking maybe if I do it all perfectly...” She turned her head, blinking hard. “Pardon me. I _will_ be mistress of myself.”

“Now, now,” Dorian said in an almost brotherly tone. “You don’t need to put on a show or soldier on. Not here, not with me,” he added, patting her hand slightly. “My lady, I find that _life_ is very rarely like what we expect. And that truthfully, there really is no such thing as perfection. My advice – if I am even qualified to give such a thing on such a matter – is that you do the best you can with what you’ve been given. No one can expect any more from you than that. Try your best and if _you’re_ happy, that will translate to everything else. Did that make any sense?”

“It does. But I _am_ trying my best – so why do I feel like I’m doing it wrong? What more do I need to do?”

“I can’t say for certain if you’re doing it correctly, but I would say you definitely aren’t doing it _wrong_.” He smiled faintly. “As for what more you can do, you might have to do something rather frightening – if you’re concerned, you might have to ask him for the truth and decide whether or not you believe him. Easier said than done, I know.”

“Much easier,” she said with a sigh. “Particularly at the moment, when it seems he’s more comfortable talking to Cassandra.”

“From what I’ve gathered talking to the staff – and occasionally Lady Pentaghast herself – it sounds like she and Lord Rutherford are old war buddies, no?”

“Something to that effect, yes. He told me that much himself. I want to believe I’m reading too much into things... it’s just confusing, I suppose, for lack of a better way to describe it. He rarely speaks to me about matters of depth and substance. There’s a lot of... little flirtations, and sometimes we talk of books and history, but not much about... other things.”

“Well I can see why he would want to spare you if he and Lady Pentaghast are speaking of their time in the army,” Dorian replied. “As for the rest of it, you might have to, I don’t know... lead the conversation in the direction you hope it will go.”

“I’ve tried that. It... rarely works.” She shook her head. “I shouldn’t complain. I was prepared to deal with far worse than what met me when I arrived; a woman hardly knows what to expect in an arrangement like this, and I know I’ve drawn a remarkable prize. I could hardly be more satisfied – I must sound like a petulant child.”

“Not at all, quite the opposite. You sound to me like a woman who doesn’t just want an arranged marriage, but a _marriage_ , and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that.” He patted her hand again, covering hers with his own in a gesture of comfort. “Now, my basis is coming mostly from what I know from songs, novels, and watching other people in actual healthy relationships, but my advice to you would be to talk to your lord and give him a bit more time. Or...” His eyes glinted slightly. “You can always dispatch me to sing your feelings to him.”

“Let’s save that plan for a more desperate hour.” She chuckled in spite of herself. After a pause, however, she adopted a thoughtful expression. “Though – perhaps that’s not a bad idea. I mean, to use music as a means.” She looked up at him. “Do you think you could teach me to play the lute?”

He looked slightly surprised at the request for a moment before his face broke into a bright smile. “Why, of course I can. It would be my absolute pleasure, my lady.” He gave her a little half-bow, as much as his seated position would allow. “If we practice regularly, you’ll be able to play in no time.”

“Perhaps he’d like that. Especially on a day like today, when he isn’t feeling his best,” she mused. “I have to make allowances for that sort of thing. Thank you, Master Pavus, for listening; it helps me organize my thoughts, and I haven’t been comfortable speaking to anyone else about this.”

“I am very happy to listen, my lady, and very honored you chose you speak about this with me,” he smiled. “And please, if you feel so inclined, you are more than welcome to call me Dorian.”

“All right, but then you must do as my ladies do and call me Evvy. I don’t like to be formal with my friends.” She smiled for the first time.

“Very well, Evvy.” He beamed. “I am available for our first lesson whenever the mood takes you and I am rather looking forward to it.”

“Do you think we could... start now?”

“I don’t see why not,” he replied cheerfully. “Allow me to fetch a few tools of the trade and we’ll get started right away.”

“Of course. Thank you. If you ever wish to learn anything about drawing,” she added, “perhaps I can return the favor.”

“Now that sounds like a remarkable idea.”

* * *

Back in the library, Cassandra was listening and nodding as Cullen described the dream, and trying to ease his mind as best she could. “I am no healer,” she said, “but perhaps there’s something you can take before bed that will reduce the likelihood of the dreams returning. A tea or tincture of some sort – there might be information in one of your books about how to prepare such a thing. The important thing is that you try to remember that you are _safe_ now.”

Cullen nodded, grateful that Cass had lent him a sympathetic ear. “That’s a good idea, Cass,” he said at last. “But... I think the biggest problem at the moment is that I’m not nearly as worried about my safety as I am _hers_.”

“Well, if I’m not mistaken, that’s why you invited me here,” she reminded him. She paused. “Although it occurs to me I’m being derelict in my duty.”

“Oh, right. Of course. I shouldn’t keep you. But I’m very grateful for the advice, Cassandra, thank you.”

She looked at the clock. “You missed lunch,” she scolded him. “And you barely ate anything at breakfast. You should eat something, it will help with the headache.”

“You’re right, I probably should but I-” His words died off abruptly. “Oh, Maker, Evvy and I made plans! I forgot all about it!” He groaned, putting a hand to his forehead.

“Oh, that’s right – you’re usually cloistered in here together at this hour.” Cassandra winced. “Under the circumstances, I’m sure she’ll understand. Let’s go find her and make sure all is well.”

“Maker preserve me, I’m such an idiot sometimes,” he chastised himself but nodded, getting to his feet and departing the library. When he arrived downstairs, he glanced around, and located Josephine.

“Josephine, have you seen Evvy by any chance?”

The lady-in-waiting glanced up from her book. “Not this past hour, my lord. When last we spoke, she was going to the stables to meet you.”

Cullen tried not to wince too visibly at that. “Right. Of course. Thank you, Josephine.” He glanced at Cass. “Maybe one of the courtyards?”

“It seems most likely. Perhaps she’s continuing her drawings.”

“Good idea,” Cullen nodded, turning and striding in the direction of the closest courtyard. When he arrived there, a quick glance proved that Evvy was indeed there, but Cullen felt himself frozen nearly in mid-step, watching her in something akin to shock.

Evvy wore the same look of concentration she often adopted while drawing, but her eyes were fixed on the strings of the lute she cradled in her hands. Dorian, seated beside her, was giving patient instruction as to how to pluck or strum them and how to know which one was which. She didn’t even realize she had an audience, she was so focused on what she was doing and learning.

Cullen was honestly unsure of how long he had been standing there gaping. He was torn between how pleasant of a sight it was to watch Evvy practicing the instrument and the less pleasant sight of just who was teaching her. Cassandra had told him not to let Master Pavus get under his skin, and yet in this moment it was becoming extremely difficult to follow said advice.

After a few minutes of silence, Cassandra nudged him. “What is it?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t particularly like whatever that is,” he muttered, pointing. “I’m probably being ridiculous, but...” He narrowed his eyes slightly.

“You don’t like the minstrel... doing his job?” she teased him. “Cullen, you’re turning green.”

“I don’t like the minstrel doing his job like _that,_ ” Cullen offered, as if this perfectly explained everything. Evvy looked so focused and her teacher so delighted by her progress and for some reason both of those things made Cullen feel slightly... off balance.

“Then go talk to her.” She nudged him again. “You know she prefers _your_ company to his.”

At this point, Cullen felt slightly unsure of this fact, but he took a few paces forward at Cass’s urging. “Evvy,” he called softly.

It took a second or two for the sound to register in her ears. She looked up, and her expression cleared. “My lord?”

“I just...” His gaze flickered back and forth between Evvy and Dorian for a moment. “I just wanted to apologize for missing our ride. I have no excuse, time just got away from me. And I...” He wanted to say _I hope you’ll forgive me,_ but changed course. “...I hope we can reschedule for a day when I’m feeling... more myself.”

“Of course.” She couldn’t have been angry – she wasn’t even necessarily sad, at the moment. “How – how are you feeling? Did you eat?”

“No, I haven’t eaten yet, I probably should...” he managed. “I am still feeling a bit... off.”

“You should eat,” she insisted. “Sereda should still have a bit of soup left, it was very good. The herbs are already starting to thrive in the herbary – I can ask her to put some extra elfroot in, if it would help. And then maybe you should rest a little, you’re very pale.”

Cullen nodded. “That all sounds like it would be a good idea. I should... leave you to it, then, and go take care of those things. I’ll... I’ll see you later.”

It lay on Evvy’s tongue to offer to accompany him, to make sure he was properly fed and found a quiet hour for resting. But he turned very abruptly and walked away, back to where she could see Cassandra hovering near the courtyard entrance. Heat flooded into her face and she looked down at the instrument again. “Well, that could have... been worse,” she mumbled.

It also could have been better, but Dorian kept that thought to himself as he glanced up in the direction of where Cullen had stalked off. He watched Cassandra for a moment, hoping maybe on some level she too understood the scene that was playing out before them, before turning back to Evvy. “I’m sure he’ll be better tomorrow,” he assured her. “Now, shall we keep practicing? To take your mind off things?”

She nodded. “Yes, please.” She hated that doubt had crept in again after so many happy days in a row, but there it was and she could only try to banish it.

* * *

Evvy was hoping that dinner might bring them together in better spirits. Maybe afterward she could persuade Cullen to join her for a belated chess game, or to read some Genitivi. Part of her, however, was half afraid he wasn’t even going to come to the table at all, and she waited rather anxiously for him to appear.

Cullen had not rested as Evvy had suggested he should – unless nodding off for twenty minutes in a chair counted – but he had nevertheless pulled himself together as if by force. Everything about his appearance looked a bit too starched, as if he was ordering everything to appear far tidier than it would have been otherwise in order to belay his own nagging self-doubts and the lingering effects of his unpleasant night. “Sorry I’m late,” he mumbled in greeting as he arrived and sat down, his eyes downcast.

His wife watched him in concern. “It’s all right. We only started a few minutes ago,” she assured him. “Branson, could you pass the bread, please?” In a lower voice, she asked, “Are you feeling any better?”

Cullen gave her a slight, almost imperceptible shrug in response. “I’ll be better after I get some sleep.” **_If_** _I get any sleep,_ he added to himself. He looked up only once to accept an offered plate and then looked down again.

“I’m sure you will.” She hesitated. “If you like, I could... help? Maybe I could... read to you, or something, to help you fall asleep.” She wasn’t yet confident enough in her musical abilities to offer to play for him.

He looked up at her and watched her for a moment as if he was confused she wanted to help. After a moment, he nodded slightly. “Certainly. If you... if you want to, that is.”

Evvy was as confused as he was. “Of course I do. I’ve... been worried about you.”

“You’re... very kind to worry.” His gaze fell into his lap again. “But you don’t have to – I’ll be fine.”

“I – well, I know you will,” she said awkwardly. “That doesn’t mean I can’t worry until you are.” She tried to find his hand under the table, to squeeze his fingers.

He allowed her to take his hand, but he could feel his fingers going limp underneath hers – as if the gesture was something that was happening to him, not something he was actively a part of. A small pang of sadness ran through him. _Maker, please tell me she’s not just doing this because she pities me. I think I could handle just about anything but that._

Unaware of his thoughts, Evvy recoiled a little. Usually when she reached for his hand, he responded – squeezing back, stroking her palm, _something_. This was... nothing. Why something so small should hurt so badly, she couldn’t say, but it was suddenly taking all of her willpower to hold onto her rule of never letting anyone see her cry. _I thought... I guess I was wrong. Andraste, guide me, I don’t know what to do._ She cut a piece off of her portion of the roast and ate it without really tasting it at all.

Cullen reclaimed his hand, suddenly feeling rather sick to his stomach. He forced himself to eat only because he knew the others would question him otherwise, but the process was repulsive and he wondered if everyone was staring at him – it certainly felt that way. The only fully formed thought that entered his mind was to wonder when he could decently excuse himself from the table.

Evvy let the others carry the bulk of the conversation, though she kept her head up and responded when she was addressed. She was not going to let herself be derelict in duty just because of this. However, before dessert could be served, she stood. “I beg everyone’s pardon,” she said quietly, “but... I’ve got a rather wicked headache forming. I think I’d best retire for the evening. Please excuse me.”

Cullen forced himself to stay, only because he knew leaving so quickly himself would raise questions he didn’t feel like fielding, but he was silent and sullen through the rest of the meal. Only when it finally ended did he allow himself to drift upstairs. He didn’t particularly want to be in the bedchamber at the moment, but since the alternate plan was to hunch awkwardly in a chair in the library for the rest of the evening, he decided he would have to make do. Hopefully he was exhausted enough that sleep would come easily.

When he opened the door to the bedchamber, he found his wife – still clothed – sprawled across the bed. She had her face buried in the pillow, which was clutched in her arms. Her breathing was ragged and, on closer inspection, the linen cover on the pillow was damp. She had cried herself to sleep.

For a moment, he merely leaned against the wall and watched her, so many emotions ricocheting through his head that they were almost making him dizzy. Part of him wanted to gather her in his arms and hold her; but the rest of him vetoed the idea, thinking of how content she had seemed that afternoon as she practiced with Dorian. _In all honesty, if I were in her shoes, I wouldn’t pick me either,_ he thought. It was a horrible thing to think – both of himself and of her – but he couldn’t help it. He prepared himself for bed silently and finished by placing a blanket very gently over her. He just wanted her to be happy, whatever that entailed. And he would live with it, he supposed, even if it cut him deeply.

Not wanting to disturb her, and especially not wanting her to wake up and see that there were tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, he retreated to a chair on the far side of the room and fell asleep there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen doesn't make an outright accusation... but he comes close enough that Evvy can figure out what he's been thinking. Needless to say, she's not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any excessive feels which arise over the course of the next several chapters. Both AB and I cried a lot while writing this part of the story.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

For the first time since arriving at the villa, Evvy did not wake up to find herself curled against the warmth of her husband. She looked around in frightened confusion for a moment – but no, this was their room. He had never come to bed. She sat up gingerly, puzzled to find herself still clothed and yet under a blanket, and rubbed her eyes. No... he _was_ there. He _did_ come to bed... and still stayed as far away from her as he could get. She stared at him, at his sleeping form sprawled uncomfortably in a chair. He had preferred this to lying next to her. She had never been so hurt, never felt so rejected.

Slowly, quietly, she got out of bed. She carefully draped the blanket around him, trying not to actually touch him as she did; she didn’t want to wake him. He needed to sleep and if this was where he wanted to sleep, so be it. As stealthily as she could, she collected her things and slipped into the bathing area to change. She’d just... make herself scarce, as much as she could. It was easier to accept not being wanted if she didn’t have to look at him. With a weight in her chest that felt like lead, she crept out of the room and went to find some sort of employment. He might not _want_ her, but he still _needed_ her to keep the house running smoothly, and she’d take that if it was all she could get.

Cullen awoke a little while later with a groan, rubbing his neck with a wince of pain. Maker, it felt like he had slept hunched over... maybe because he had. He twisted around for a moment, trying to combat the stiffness that had taken up residence in his neck and back, when he suddenly realized the blanket he had placed with Evvy last night now rested on his shoulders. He fingered it for a second in vague confusion. She must have seen him there and felt sorry for him – the thought made him feel faint. He forced himself to go about the process of getting ready for his day and realized Evvy must have gone down without him. If it was up to him, he would hide in the now unoccupied chamber for the rest of the day, but he knew they would send someone around to look for him soon, so he put on a brave face and began to pull himself together.

Cassandra was pacing in the hall when he opened the door. “There you are,” she said. “I was considering knocking, but you needed to sleep. Where’s Evvy?”

“I don’t know,” he said at length. “She must have decided to let me sleep and went down without me. Why, hasn’t anyone seen her?”

“No. Neither of you came to breakfast – we joked that you were having a late morning, but after a while it started to seem... off. I came up to find out what was happening.” Her dark eyes were full of concern. “I’ll tell the others. We’ll find her.”

“I’ll come with you, I’m sure she can't be far.” He took a few urgent steps out of the room before halting. “Although... I’m not entirely sure if she wants to see me...”

“What are you talking about? Did you quarrel?”

“No, not exactly. We just... didn’t speak...” He chose not to mention that she had very obviously cried herself to sleep the night before or that he had very nearly done something similar.

Cassandra eyed him. “What aren’t you telling me?” she demanded. “There’s more to this than what you are saying, it’s written in your face.”

“I don’t really want to talk about it, Cass. I’m just going to have to learn how to live with it,” he sighed.

“Live with _what_?”

He sighed again, a long and tortured sound. “I think I realized I loved her too late. But all I want is for her to be happy, so I’ll just make do...”

“I don’t understand. You realized it too late for... what? I told you days ago that you do, what has changed?”

“I think she got tired of waiting for me. I don’t blame her, I would too. It’s all right, Cassandra, really. I just... I just think I want to be alone for a while,” he intoned.

“Maker’s breath.” She uttered her trademark disgusted noise. “Are you really that blind? Have you never seen how she lights up when you approach her, how she forgets that anyone else is in the room? Cullen, I have never seen _anything_ like what you have with Evvy. Life steals our chances to be happy sometimes, I know, but don’t _throw it away_. You've been married for only a short time, but you have a marriage so perfectly arranged it’s as if the Maker Himself ordained it. Go – ask her yourself. I think you have the completely wrong idea.”

“I think that look in her eyes is gone, Cass,” he said bitterly. “It used to be there, but last night she just seemed to feel... sorry for me. And not just because of the headache. If she’s going to pity me, I’d rather they just strip me of my title and send me back to Honnleath right now,” He sighed again. “If you need me, I’ll be in the library. And go check with Dorian, maybe he’s seen her around.”

“The last piece of the puzzle.” Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose. “You are an idiot, Cullen Rutherford. I say it with love but it’s true. Dorian does not know where Evvy is; he was at breakfast with the rest of us and is outside now with Josephine trying to find her. But I see I have no chance of changing your mind.” She shook her head. “Go to your library, then. I’ll tell someone to bring you something to eat, and meanwhile _I’ll_ try to find your wife. I just hope nothing’s happened to her like the last time she went missing,” she added meaningfully, turning to stalk away.

Normally Cass’s words would have galvanized him into action – normally he would have believed her insistences that Evvy did care for him and he was just being ridiculous. But at the moment, they only made him feel more defeated than he already was. Pushing his worries about Evvy’s safety from his mind (she would be fine in Cassandra’s capable hands, after all), he went to the library to sulk, throwing himself down at the chessboard and tapping the pieces angrily.

* * *

Evvy, having finished her morning duties and not willing to face the gauntlet which her household seemed in the moment, had taken her sketchbook and pencils and climbed a long ladder up into the old watchtower. It really hadn’t occurred to her that her absence might worry anyone; she just wanted to give Cullen the space he seemed to desire. She couldn’t keep him from her thoughts, though, and his face kept appearing over and over on the page. Occasionally tears would escape and dampen the paper, but she swatted them away and kept drawing. She would need to reply to her mother’s letter soon, and what was she going to say? _My lord has changed his mind and perhaps it would be best if I did return to Ostwick after all._ She couldn’t bear it.

After several minutes of searching, the watchtower was the last place Cassandra had to check. She hoped that this would be the place; otherwise, they were looking at a much more terrifying prospect than she had imagined. “Evvy?” she called, placing her foot on the bottom rung of the ladder in order to pull herself up slightly. “It’s Cassandra! Are you up there?”

“Y-yes,” she replied, wincing at the way her voice cracked on the word. “Did you need something?”

“I wanted to make sure you were all right, that you didn’t run away from home or something.” The words were only half a joke. “Can I come up?”

“Of course. My apologies – it didn’t occur to me that my absence might alarm anyone.” Evvy tried to force herself back into the ‘perfect lady of the manor’ role that she thought she had to wear at all hours, but the mask fit awkwardly today.

Cassandra climbed the ladder with a surprising quickness and stood looking around the tower for a moment. “The view is wonderful from up here,” she appraised before looking down at Evvy. “I suppose this is a good place to come and draw... clear one’s head...”

“I just... needed to be alone for a spell. I shouldn’t have disappeared; I do apologize.” She wanted to ask about Cullen, if he was all right, if he... she couldn’t do it.

“Stop that, you don’t have to apologize,” Cass said, rolling her eyes fondly. “We just wanted to make sure you were all right. _Are_ you all right?” she said meaningfully.

“...no. I mean, yes. I mean... I’ll be fine. I just... was mistaken about something, and it has me rather distressed. That’s all. I’ll adjust.”

“I think this must be what the Orlesians mean when they talk about _deja vu_ ,” Cass said, more to herself than to Evvy as she sat down across from her. “Would you like to talk about it?”

She shook her head. “Thank you, but no. I’d just as soon keep it to myself; I have regrets enough without sharing them.” Since she still thought Cassandra might be involved with the entire matter, Evvy was loath to confide in her particularly.

“Well, I won’t press you, then,” Cass said with a small smile. “But don’t you think there’s a more comfortable place to hide yourself away? Why don’t you go sit in the library or something?”

“The light up here is better for drawing... but I suppose I should be where I can be more easily found if I am needed,” Evvy allowed with a sigh. “Very well.”

“An excellent plan.” Cassandra nodded. “Come, I’ll walk with you.”

Evvy gathered up her things and almost mechanically followed Cass to the library. She opened the door and was inside before she realized the duplicity – Cullen stared at her from the desk. She turned around, prepared to ask what was going on, only to see the door close and hear the click of the lock. “Cassandra, what on earth?”

“I’m sorry,” she called back, but she didn’t sound very sorry. “But you two need to talk and this is the only way you’ll do it, I think. Just trust me.” Without waiting to hear a response from either party, the sound of her walking away became obvious.

* * *

From where Cullen sat, having arranged and taken down and rearranged the chess pieces on the board in an attempt at stress relief, there came nothing but a bit of a strangled sigh, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Realizing that she was now trapped with the one person with whom she both did and did not want most to be alone, Evvy exhaled, and turned slowly to face him. “I apologize, my lord,” she said in what she hoped was an even tone. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. Cass brought me here under false pretenses.”

“It’s all right...” he said. The goal of coming to the library in the first place had been to be alone, but alone was not helping him feel any better, so there was no reason to continue with it (not like he had much choice in the matter anyway). “Everyone was wondering where you were...”

“I... went up to the old watchtower. To draw.” She held up the sketchbook as if it were proof. “I didn’t mean to worry anyone.” It suddenly dawned on her that he’d been there in the library and not looking for her, and her heart sank a little farther. Apparently _everyone_ didn’t include him.

“Oh.” He felt even guiltier for his early supposition that she had been with Dorian and he busied himself with the chess pieces in front of him so she couldn’t see him blush. “Well, that makes sense...” This was not going well.

She watched him, aching. “Shall we play?” she asked finally. “We’re not getting out of here any time soon.”

“Well, the board is already set up,” he said with a rueful smile, hoping to the Maker she wasn’t just humoring him. He wanted nothing more than to pretend this was a normal afternoon.

Evvy nodded and sat down, setting her sketchbook to one side of the desk. She looked at the board and, timidly, advanced a pawn one square. The silence was deafening and she finally asked, “Are you feeling any better?”

“A little...” he said, doing likewise. “My head doesn’t hurt. Otherwise I...” It wasn’t fair to complain, but he couldn’t stop himself. “...I’ve been better.”

She looked up, instantly concerned. “You should sleep in bed tonight,” she said, a little reproachfully. “I doubt the chair helped.”

“Ah, no, it didn’t really.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly as if to accent this point. “I... I didn’t want to wake you. I thought you’d probably rather be alone.”

Evvy paused, hand in midair as she moved a knight. “Why would you think that? I mean – I had a headache, yes, but I wouldn’t want privacy from _you_.”

“I... you were upset so I... gave you some space.” He felt a little guilty to admit he knew she had been crying.

“...Oh. Well, I appreciate the intent.”

“I just... I just want you to be happy,” he whispered after a moment.

She looked up at him, an odd mix of hopeful and a little angry. “I _am_ happy. I have been from the start. Happier than I could have guessed.”

Cullen stared at her in undisguised confusion. “But you... we...” This made no sense. Was he wrong to feel jealous? Was he wrong to think she had been pitying him? What was really going on? “I don’t understand...”

“Neither do I.” Evvy’s ‘modest temper’ was starting to get to her. “Why would you think I wasn’t happy? I told you I was! I didn’t think I’d been exactly subtle!” She shifted another pawn in agitation.

“Well, because...” His own frustration was beginning to get to him. He snatched up her pawn with one of his own and held it in his hand. “I’m terrible at this! _I_ wouldn’t choose me for this, let alone expect anyone else to! And then I saw your lute lessons and I figured you had finally come to the same conclusion.” His irritation had freed his tongue more than he would have liked.

“My lute lessons?” Evvy repeated. “Are you – just what are you implying, Cullen?!” She shoved another pawn forward.

“If it’s what you want, I’ll live with it,” he huffed, freeing a knight with a flick of his hand that almost sent his pawns toppling over. “I told you, I just want you to be happy.” His tongue worked furiously in his cheek.

“What do you mean, you’ll live with it? I’ve only had one lesson, but my playing isn’t _that_ bad!” She started to castle and paused. “That’s not what you mean. Maker’s breath, you actually – how can you think so little of me?!”

His eyes went wide. “I don’t! I think the _world_ of you! I think that little of _myself_!” He slammed a bishop down with such force he nearly broke it, surprisingly himself slightly.

“I beg to differ! If you think I could betray you so easily, you must have a lower opinion of me than I imagined,” she said miserably. She moved to take his bishop, but in her upset she jostled the desk and sent her sketchbook clattering to the floor.

Almost automatically, he stooped to grab the book. “It’s not that. It could never be that. It’s that you deserve so much more than me – so much better than me.” He gestured with the book as he spoke. “It’s that I’m so inade-” His words died on his lips as he glanced down at the book and the page to which it had fallen open.

It was a drawing of him. He was seated in his favorite chair, sound asleep, with his well-loved copy of Genitivi splayed open on his chest. The level of detail showed just how much attention and care she had devoted to getting it exactly right – the lightly tousled curls, the folds of his surcoat, the shading of his complexion. She had even added a whimsical caption beneath her signature, titling it “My Lion of the Forest.”

He stared at it for a moment, a tiny breathless laugh escaping his lips as he did; he placed a hand to his mouth as if trying to force the laugh back in. Behind the hand, a fond smile began to form and he looked up, blinking at her for several seconds. He ran a hand through his hair as if trying to clear his head, errant strands of it falling over his forehead as he did so. “Oh, I...”

“You what?” She couldn’t see what he was seeing, so his sudden change of demeanor was jarring. “You actually thought there was something between myself and Dorian – a man I barely know? You thought I could – could fake the regard I show for you? What have I done to make you suspect me?” There were angry tears in her eyes.

He pressed the book to his chest for several seconds, trying to fight back his own tears. He suddenly felt terrible and he handed the open sketchbook back to her. “I’m... I’m sorry, I... I never thought...”

“Clearly you did, or we wouldn’t be having this conversation!” She took the book and set it aside, not looking at it. “Why? That’s all I want to know, Cullen. Just tell me why you keep me at arm’s length so much, why you would imagine me capable of something so cruel. Did I not make a vow?”

“I didn’t expect you to lo-” the words fell apart as quickly as he thought them, but it was true. He _hadn’t_ expected her to love him. He hadn’t expected _he_ would love _her_. “I didn’t expect you to love me. It was more than I ever could have hoped for... so much so that I thought I must have been imagining... so I made excuses.”

“Well, don’t,” she said shortly, resuming the game. Evvy’s emotions were so tumbled about with one another that she hardly knew what to feel first. She was angry, she was hurt, she was shocked, she was confused. Cullen’s own shifting mood had made him careless, she realized, studying the board. She was likely going to win.

“I... won’t,” he mumbled. “I don’t want to make excuses anymore, but I... don’t know how to do this. I’ve never felt anything like this before and it’s made me... I’m sorry.”

“Do you think _I_ know what I’m doing?” She unleashed her second bishop, sliding it forcefully into position. “Do you think I don’t have doubts about myself? I was going to be sent to the Chantry because they didn’t know what else to _do_ with me. I never expected anything different, until my parents realized this treaty had to be renewed and they only had one child left who could be of use.”

Cullen blinked at her for several seconds. “You... you shouldn’t have doubts about yourself, Evvy,” he whispered, only half-heartedly pushing a rook forward. “You’re... the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.”

“How can I not?” She gave him an exasperated look even as she captured the rook. “I was here for _almost_ a full day before I managed to turn the entire household on its ear by straying out of bounds. I look like a child pretending to be the lady of the manor more than the real thing. My own husband doesn’t trust me and prefers the company of my personal guard! Who wouldn’t doubt herself?!” She cringed, biting her tongue.

His mouth dropped open. “Me and Cass?” he stammered. “Evvy, I...” He suddenly realized that he _had_ been spending a lot of time with Cass lately, and that the whole thing probably looked as strange to Evvy as her time with Dorian looked to him. “The reason I’ve been spending so much time with Cass is because she understands my issue with the nightmares better than anyone.”

“I’ve tried,” she said quietly. “And I’ve tried to... make allowances for the way your whole life got suddenly upended when this happened. It’s not what you chose or wanted or expected. I thought, well, I can at least make it agreeable. I thought maybe if I could do this perfectly – get it just right – maybe you wouldn’t mind so much. I wasn’t asking for you to love me, or want me, or – or anything. I just wanted you to _respect_ me, at the very least. I thought you did, but now... I don’t know.”

“Evvy, I do.” His heart was hammering out of sheer terror. “I do respect you, I do want you. I didn’t choose this, but it’s what I want. It’s like I’ve been reborn and need to learn how to function all over again, but I’m glad to do it.” He suddenly remembered it was his turn, and he grabbed the queen with hands so tremulous he nearly dropped it as he guided it to the intended square. “I’m sorry for anything I ever did to make you doubt yourself. I... my worst nightmare is you being hurt because of my actions and yet, Andraste save my soul, I hurt you anyway...” He put his face in his hands.

“You know the part that hurts worst of all? Hearing you say things about yourself.” Evvy didn’t want to cry – it was against her rule – so she tried to turn it into anger. “It’s horrible to have to listen to someone saying such unkind things about someone you love. You happen to be one of the finest people I have ever met!”

This was better; the tears were receding in favor of vitriol. “I have been much happier than I expected to be because you’ve turned out to be perfect – you’re kind and warm and gentle and smart! Not to mention I was literally stunned speechless the first time I saw you! So please stop insulting my husband by suggesting that I would or could or should want something else, because I _don’t_!” She stood up on the last word, glaring at the board before all but slamming her queen into position. “Checkmate!” And with that, she turned, intending to hammer on the door until she was released.

For several seconds, Cullen was stunned. He had been called many things in his life, but never perfect. It was not a word he would ever assign to himself. And had... had she called him someone she loved? He stared at the board, then back at her, then back at the board. Then at once he was on his feet, all but pouncing on her, pulling her to him.

She’d nearly reached the door when he did that, and a strangled yelp of astonishment escaped her lips. Maker’s breath, how many more surprises was she supposed to endure in so short a time? She was still so hurt and angry and even frightened that for an instant, she almost pulled away.

“Evvy, I am so sorry,” he whispered, placing a hand to her cheek gently. “The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, and I’m so angry with myself for doing so. I denied what I felt for you because the only other time I ever loved someone, it ended in disaster. I was afraid – and that was my burden, a burden I never should have made you carry by pulling away and being petty. I think you are so strong and brave and beautiful – I only wish I had told you sooner. So, I understand if you’re angry with me, because I’m angry with me. But I only ask that you don’t hate me. I respect and care for you... and love you too much for that.” _Maker, please, I’d rather be dead than have her hate me._

She stared at him, trying to process his words. Her face was flushed and her eyes were dark with unshed tears, and she felt nothing quite so much as uncertainty. She wasn’t sure she even believed the floor would continue to support her. “I don’t hate you,” she managed in a tight, choked voice. “I don’t know... what else I feel just now. But I don’t hate you.”

For a moment, he kept his hand on her cheek, caressing the skin as if in disbelief it was real. She didn’t hate him, at least, and yet Cullen still felt like he had been stabbed. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “The only thing I’ve ever done right in my life was loving you, and I still managed to do it wrong. I’m so sorry.” Reluctantly, he removed his hand from her cheek. It would be cruel to keep her there if she wanted to go.

“I need... time,” she said hoarsely. If she didn’t escape soon, she was going to break her rule, and she’d shown far too much weakness for one day already. Turning to the door, she found she lacked the energy to pound on it properly. “Cassandra... let me out please.”

Cullen merely nodded, too paralyzed to do much more. After a few seconds, the door opened and Cassandra’s confused face stared back and forth between the two of them.

Grateful for her release, Evvy pushed past her and fled through the corridors. Her route wasn’t planned, but she somehow ended up in the buttery, which suited her just fine; it was empty and there was work she could do. She seized the handle of a churn and began forcing it up and down, trying to vent all of her feelings into the act. It was several minutes before she realized she was sobbing at the same time.

* * *

Cass, bewildered, watched her flight before turning back to Cullen. “What happened?!”

“Cass, I should have listened to you...” Cullen said in a sort of bewilderment. “The only good thing that’s ever happened to me in my life and I...” He blanched, wandering slowly back towards the chessboard. He studied it for a moment and then with a strangled cry, flung the pieces from the board in a fit of emotion. They hit the ground loudly – some of them may have even broken, he didn’t care. He threw himself down into the chair he had vacated and hid behind his hands, letting the tears come only in private. “The only good thing in my life and I destroyed it. Just like I destroy everything else.”

In all the years she had known the Lord of Grand Forest, Cassandra had never seen him like this. “Cullen. You have to tell me what’s wrong. I will help you if I can but... _why_ is she so upset?”

He choked through an explanation of their argument. As he did, he realized Evvy had left her sketchbook behind and he seized it. “Look at what she drew. Look. This is how she saw me when I was too busy feeling sorry for myself. She loved me this whole time – and I squandered her love. Now it might be too late.”

Cass studied the drawing, fully understanding how deeply it must have struck Cullen’s heart to realize too late just how his wife felt. “Oh, Cullen.” She sighed. “I’m sure it’s not too late. Let me find her... make sure she’s all right... and we’ll figure it out. I don’t think either of you should be alone when you both feel so wretched.”

Cullen shook his head, still hiding behind his hands. After a moment, he slid them down his face. “I don’t know if she’ll want to talk to you or to anyone... And I don’t know if I can bear repeating this story to someone else...”

“Then let me send someone to find her. She’s too upset – she could do herself harm in this state.” She ducked out into the hall and looked around to see who she might spot.

Cullen didn’t want to think about the fact that his actions could upset Evvy that greatly – it was almost too much to bear. He forced a nod as Cass departed.

Dorian wasn’t her first choice under the circumstances, but he was the first person she found. “I need your help,” she said. “Evvy is – well, somewhere. Try the old watchtower, that’s where I found her earlier. Just make sure she’s safe. I can’t leave Cullen. I’ll explain later.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian looks out for Evvy, and Cullen makes his apologies, but she's not quite ready to trust him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are SO delighted by the reviews and the positive reactions to this story! I apologize for dragging out the pain... it's not going to get better right away, I'm afraid, but hold on because there's a LOT of story coming. This thing is close to 300,000 words long!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Dorian immediately understood that something was wrong. His eyes widened in something akin to panic, but he didn’t waste time pressing for details; he merely set off on his task, peering in every room he was allowed on his way through the estate.

It was a while before he checked the buttery, by which time the storm of Evvy’s weeping had subsided. She had abandoned the churn and stumbled to the wall, sliding down to a sitting position and pulling her knees to her chest. Everything felt empty and hollow, almost unreal. She stared at a smudge of dirt on the wall opposite, trying to think as little as possible.

Dorian was down next to her immediately. “What’s all this now?” he asked, smoothing her hair fondly as if he were her parent. “My lady shouldn’t be sitting on a dirty stone floor amongst the butter churns.”

“It’s as good a place as any,” she said dully. “I feel like it suits me just at present.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Or should we just sit here like this for a while? I’m fine with either.”

“I’m not sure I have words enough to tell you or breath enough to speak them,” she mumbled. “My lord said everything I hoped I would hear... but only after he broke my heart so completely that he must have been afraid I would leave. He couldn’t explain _that_ to the King, could he?”

Dorian turned his head slightly, a puzzled expression crossing his face. “Well, I won’t ask you to explain if it’s difficult for you. But I will say that, if my impression of Lord Rutherford is an accurate one, he said those things from a genuine place, not just because he wanted to stop a scandal.”

“Dorian, he...” She looked at him, and the misery was fresh in her eyes. “He thought you and I... how could he think me capable of such a thing?”

“Oh, my dear...” Dorian smiled sympathetically. “Oh, that would almost be amusing if it weren’t so horrible for you. Allow me to apologize, then, if any of my actions made him think I was trying to seduce you. I never intended to cause a rift, I can assure you. But... if such a thought upset him so deeply, I would say that means he can’t bear the idea of losing you. Surely that’s good?”

“I don’t know anymore. I denied it, of course – and I don’t know what made him believe me. If he hasn’t trusted me up to this point, why start now? But somehow, he decided I must be telling the truth, and then he couldn’t speak fast enough about his – his high opinion of me and how I deserve better and – I don’t know, it’s all a blur. He doesn’t want me himself but he can’t bear the idea of someone else having me? I’m so confused by – by everything.”

“You’re allowed to be confused, Evvy,” Dorian replied, patting her shoulder. “You absolutely are allowed. But if the gossip I hear from the servants is true, that high opinion he has of you isn’t forced. Jealousy makes people do crazy things and say all sorts of nonsense they don’t mean. I’m sure he’s kicking himself as we speak.”

“He begged me to say I don’t hate him. I gave him that much.” She sighed. “I’m sure Cassandra will console him, she’s apparently very good at it,” she added bitterly.

“Now, if I may be so bold, my dear lady, aren’t you doing to His Lordship exactly what you were so shocked he did to you?” Dorian asked gently. “I rather doubt he and Cassandra are anything other than friends. Like you and me.”

“I know. But he makes it so clear sometimes that her company is preferable... or at least it feels that way. He says she ‘really understands’ him.” She pulled a towel from a nearby shelf and rubbed her face. “I’ve tried... until yesterday I thought I was doing pretty well. I _hate_ feeling like this, Dorian, but I don’t know how to _stop_. I have to – to let this go, to do my duty... but nothing has ever hurt like this.”

“Don’t let it go, then. If he really loves you and you really love him, that’s all that matters. And maybe it’s hard to admit that today, but it’s the truth.”

“I want to believe it. I just don’t know if I can... I feel like if the argument proved anything, it’s that he doesn’t know me at all. How can he love me if he doesn’t know me well enough to know I could never do what he accused me of doing?”

“Like I said, jealousy makes people do insane things,” he repeated “But he _does_ know you, Evvy. And he cares for you. And if the look of terror on Cassandra’s face when she tracked me down is any indication of what his mood was after your argument, he feels just as bad as you do.”

“He didn’t want this. I know that.” She sighed. “They shouldn’t… they shouldn’t have forced him into it.”

“But they did, didn’t they? There are a lot of things in life we’re forced to do, and most of them are horrible,” Dorian conceded. “But this, my dear lady, is not one of those. At least, it won’t be if you both open your eyes.” There was a note of urgency to his words, but the tone was nevertheless full of affection.

“I opened my eyes,” she said, soft and bitter. “And I saw how angry he was… at them, at me, at himself. I can’t undo this. I can’t change his status or his fate.” She sighed. “I don’t hate him, whatever he thinks. I could never hate him. I’m just… tired. Tired of trying and of being and of accepting and of waiting. And he… Dorian, have you ever been _completely destroyed_ by someone you love? Right now I feel like there’s not enough of me left to even be myself anymore.”

“Yes,” Dorian replied, his eyes taking on a strange light. “Yes, I have been. And I know that it can steal the heart right out of your chest. But they’re funny things, hearts… sometimes, they grow back.”

“He had mine, but I don’t think he wanted it. But then when he thought he _didn’t_ have it, he got angry. He doesn’t want me but he doesn’t want anyone else to have me. I don’t understand him.” Evvy sighed, fussing irrelevantly with a fold of her skirt. “Do you know what the best part of the day is?” she asked. “When he first wakes up in the morning, he’s too sleepy to remember that he doesn’t want this. And he smiles, and he touches my face or brushes my hair back, and he mumbles his words… for a few minutes, there’s a spell on the room. Everything is perfect. And then it ends – someone knocks, or I say the wrong thing, and he remembers where he is and who I am and that’s the end of that. The afternoons in the library are nice, but the mornings…” She clenched her jaw briefly.

“ _Too sleepy to remember he doesn’t want you_ ,” Dorian repeated, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. “Sounds more like too sleepy to remember to be afraid. He’s learning to let down his walls, Evvy. I know a bit of how that feels. He’s doing it slowly – so very slowly – but he’s trying.”

“So what do I do? Go back in there and tell him everything is fine?” She pressed the towel to her eyes. “It’s not fine! He’s not the only one whose life got completely rearranged! I had to give up almost everything to come here – my family, my friends, my country – all because of a piece of paper that was written in the Steel Age! And at first I didn’t mind, because we liked each other. He slipped up now and then, like when he said I was all alone, but he always apologized. He said I’m not alone because I have him.” She shook her head. “He was right the first time. Present company excepted... I _am_ alone.”

“Oh, my dear, I’m going to give you a hug now, if it’s acceptable.” Dorian wrapped his arms around her. “It’s all right to not be fine. But you aren’t alone. Everyone is behind you, I know they are. _You_ know they are. And this will all be fixed, I promise.”

“How?” she asked, and this time her tone was weak. She was starting to feel dizzy – she’d missed both breakfast and lunch and had cried herself sick besides.

“Because love finds a way,” he said, rolling his eyes slightly at himself. “Very syrupy, but true. And now what do you say I make you some tea or fetch you some bread? You look like you need it.”

“I... I don’t... I can’t.” Her stomach churned much as the butter had done, railing against the very idea of food. She shook her head and forced herself to her feet, to show him she was all right, but within seconds the room swirled around her and she dimly registered the sound of her head hitting the floor. Then all was black.

“Careful now,” Dorian urged as he scrambled to his feet, but by the time he was upright, she had gone backwards and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. “Evvy?” His eyes went wide in panic. He examined her quickly; she was out cold, but breathing, so he wasted no time. He bent and picked her up – Maker, she was so tiny and light that the task was easy – and hurried from the room towards the library where Cass and Cullen were sequestered.

* * *

Cassandra was doing her best to ease Cullen’s mind, but she was fairly certain all her efforts were reversed when Dorian appeared with the unconscious Evvy. “Sweet Maker, what happened? Is she hurt?”

“Evvy?” Cullen was on his feet, his eyes made enormous by terror. “Oh, Maker, Evvy!”

“She went to stand and blacked out, hit her head on the floor. I doubt she’s eaten a thing all day and she worked herself into a lather besides,” Dorian explained briskly. “Help me ease her down.”

“Over here.” Cass started moving things off Cullen’s desk. ““Cullen, find something soft we can use to pillow her head. Dorian, after you put her down, run down to the kitchen and get her something to eat. Nothing too heavy – some fruit perhaps.”

Cullen felt his limbs move automatically. The soft thing in question was his surcoat, he realized a second later, even as he took it off with shaking hands. He folded it into a haphazard square as Dorian eased Evvy gently onto the desk, arranging her head on the makeshift pillow before he departed for the kitchen. Cullen, like a man in the haze of a horrible dream, moved to her side and fell to his knees. “Holy Andraste, Cassandra, what have I done?” he whispered, tears threatening.

“Probably nothing from which she won’t recover in time. But it _will_ take time,” she said, a little more harshly than she’d intended. “I can’t speak for her. But if _my_ husband had behaved as you have, I don’t think I’d be in a rush to forgive him. I would, eventually, but it would take me a little while.”

“I never wanted any of this to happen,” he choked, stroking Evvy’s cheek desperately. “Oh, my darling. I would do anything to fix this...”

His wife uttered a very small groan, and started coming around. “I... where...” She blinked in complete confusion and tried to sit up, but Cass held her back.

“Lie still. Dorian is bringing you some food, wait for him,” she said. “I’ll go get you a bit of elfroot in case you hurt your head when you passed out.” She gave Cullen a meaningful look and departed. Evvy, stifling a sigh, remained obediently where she was and examined the ceiling.

“Oh, Maker,” Cullen murmured throatily at the sight of her opened eyes. For a moment, it was all he could utter. “Are you in pain?” he managed at last, taking her hand.

“...I’ll be fine.” She was too exhausted to be hurt anymore; she had slipped into comfortably numb.

He brought her hand to his lips, still in tears and not caring who saw. “Evvy... Evvy, look at me, _please_.”

Somewhat reluctantly, she turned her head. Maker, he looked like she had felt before she fainted. On some level, she was glad; why should she be the only miserable one? “I’m all right, Cullen. Don’t worry.”

“Let me worry a little,” he whispered, remembering the words she had said to him. “Just let me... be here.” He brushed a strand of hair from her face cautiously.

Evvy stifled another sigh, and gave a slight nod. “If you insist,” she mumbled. The numbness was so intense it was almost physical; she only barely registered his hand near her face.

The tone of her voice was so flat it nearly shocked him, but he nevertheless continued stroking her cheeks gently. She looked so pale it was almost distressing, and there was a bit of dirt on her forehead, probably from wiping her brow with a hand that had been pressed to the floor for too long. He reached up and wiped it off tenderly. After a moment, he realized he was muttering something that may have been the Chant of Light.

She _felt_ pale, which was an odd sensation – as though her heart kept forgetting to beat. She also felt cold, and small, but at the same time not small enough. She wanted to hide in a corner somewhere and be forgotten, not fussed over like a sick child. The green eyes trained on the ceiling were dim. Abruptly, however, as Cullen continued reciting the Chant, she found herself mumbling along with him. “With neither blade nor shield, Andraste gave herself up to her enemies. And Maferath bound his wife’s hands and delivered her to the Archon to be put to death.”

Cullen stopped, swallowing hard. He always found that part of the Chant hard to recite, now more than ever. When he found his voice again, he skipped to the verse he knew best. “Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide...” His voice trembled, becoming so quiet he barely heard it himself. He forced himself to breathe and raised his voice slightly to choke out “...And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost” before tears overwhelmed his ability to speak.

Evvy wanted to weep too, but she couldn’t. Her throat was raw, her eyes ached, and she glanced at her husband with something akin to bafflement. Fortunately, Dorian returned at that moment with a bowl of applesauce, so she was finally allowed to sit up. “Thank you,” she mumbled in a barely audible voice, taking the spoon in her fingers and looking at it for a few seconds, trying to remind herself what to do with it. The sauce made her throat hurt more as she swallowed.

“You should eat something too...” It took a moment for Cullen to realize Dorian’s words were directed at him. “I can ask James to bring you something.”

Cullen nodded dimly. The idea of food made his stomach flip, but he knew it was a necessary evil. “Thank you...” he managed hoarsely. “And thank you for helping her...”

“Not at all, my lord.” Dorian wanted desperately to tease one or the both of them about Cullen’s ill-founded suspicions, make them laugh at the absurdity. But it was hardly the time; certainly to Evvy it had been no laughing matter. “I’ll just go find him, then.” He glanced at Evvy and slipped out of the room again.

Evvy managed about five spoonfuls of applesauce before pushing the bowl away in disgust. “Now what?” she asked quietly, not looking at Cullen.

“I don’t know...” he admitted. “I... I squandered the best thing that’s ever happened to me because I wouldn’t allow myself to see it. And I don’t blame you if you never forgive me, because I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself.” He found himself actually grateful she wasn’t looking at him; the sight of her in this state might just have been enough to make him collapse too.

“We can...” The words in her head were so awful that they almost made her physically ill, but she had to say them. “We can... end this, if you... would rather. I can go... to the Chantry. It’s not unheard of. It wouldn’t be seen as... a reflection on you. The treaty would hold... we’ve done what was asked of us.” It wasn’t what she wanted. But maybe if she weren’t there, he’d find it easier.

“No, that’s the last thing I want!” he replied, spinning around in shock. “I would rather give a limb than have that happen. I...” A horrible thought struck him. “Do _you_ want that?” It would kill him, but he would let her go if it was what she needed.

“...no. No, I don’t.” She turned so that her legs hung off the far side of the desk, away from him; she wanted to get up but didn’t quite trust her body to stand on its own. “But I thought... it might be better... for you.”

He took a cautious step towards the desk, holding out his arms to brace her if she fell. “Losing you is the stuff of my nightmares, Evvy. Literally. You leaving would never be ‘better’ for me, it would be the worst thing I can think of.”

“I don’t understand you,” she burst out. “I honestly can’t tell from one hour to the next where I stand with you. You push me away but you can’t bear to lose me. You pull me close and then suddenly there’s a wall between us. You don’t want me yourself but you’re so enraged by the idea that someone else might that you accuse me of doing something I can only barely even comprehend. Make up your mind, Cullen! Please!”

He made a face as if he had been physically slapped, but forced himself to speak. “In less than a month, I went from thinking I would die a general – probably sooner rather than later – to realizing just how much I wanted a wife and a family. How much I wanted _you_. If I put up walls, it’s because I never imagined you wanting me too. If I put up walls, it’s because I felt like a monster or a laughingstock or a fool. I blinded myself because pretending I didn’t know what was going on was easier than potentially being hurt. Somehow I managed to do both.” He flung himself down into one of the chairs by the chessboard with its still-scattered pieces. “I’m sorry I denied it as long as I did.”

Evvy drew a deep, shuddering breath, trying to regain her equilibrium. “All right,” she said finally. “Then... then I will stay.” She eased herself carefully off of the desk, and realized for the first time that the chess pieces lay tumbled over the floor. Almost without thinking about it, she went to her knees and started gathering them. The action became somewhat frantic, as if by salvaging the broken game she could somehow save him too. “I need glue,” she muttered.

Cullen felt a curious mixture of relieved and pained. She would stay... but she would probably never love him again. He nodded, exhaling a gentle breath as he did so, and fell silent. “Evvy, I...” He watched as she crossed over and began to pick up the chess pieces, a bit confused by her sudden burst of frenzied energy. But he nevertheless obeyed her command and brought the glue over from one of the shelves. He bent next to her. “It’s my mess, let me help you.”

“No, no, I can – I can fix it. I _have_ to fix it,” she said, a little confused by her own overwhelming sense of desperation. “If I can just... find all the pieces... I can...” And suddenly, for the first time in many years, she broke her own rule. Clutching the fragmented chessmen to her heart, she doubled over, sobbing wildly. “I just – want – to – _fix_ it,” she gasped, bent so low that her forehead almost touched the floor.

He immediately embraced her, praying she didn’t pull away as he practically covered her body with his own, rocking her back and forth gently with a calmness which astounded him. “Shh, it’s all right. You don’t have to fix it all by yourself. I’m sorry, my darling, I’m so sorry.” He could apologize for the rest of his life and it would still never feel like he was doing enough.

Involuntarily, Evvy released her stranglehold on the chess pieces, letting them clatter to the floor again. Almost before she knew it, she found herself turning in his arms, clutching at him. She was drowning and he was the only thing that could save her, even if he was the reason she was drowning in the first place. None of this made any sense, none at all, but she still wanted him as much as she ever had and this might be her last chance to show it.

Just like the day he had saved her from the bandit, he held her as if for dear life, still rocking her gently. He kissed the top of her head, her cheek, her brow almost feverishly, almost as if this would fix everything. He felt miserable, and yet holding her somehow made him feel stronger, safer, whole.

Gradually, her breathing slowed to a soft panting, and the wild thrumming of her heart eased. She drew back a little to look at him, her face wet and flushed and crumpled. “I never... I never let anyone see me cry,” she managed with a hiccup. “But...” She closed her eyes tightly. “But I can’t... lose... this. You. I h-have to... fix it.”

“It’s all right, you don’t have to hide. Not from me,” he said, using his thumb to wipe the tears from her face. He realized his own cheeks were damp too. “And you haven’t lost me, darling. I’m here, I’m right here. The one who should be fixing things is me, because Maker knows I’ve made a mess of everything. _I_ need to fix it, to fix myself, to be better... for you.”

“I just...” Her heart was so in pieces she almost couldn’t breathe. “I just want to go back to two days ago. Everything was perfect until this.”

“It was...” he whispered. How he longed to go back to before he broke her heart, before he started suspecting she was stepping out and pitying him, before his nightmare made him doubt everything his heart was telling him was good and pure. “It was perfect... I wish we could go back before I ruined everything. I’d give anything for that...”

“Can we...” Evvy sucked in a breath. Some part of her wanted to stay angry, stay miserable, make him suffer. But the pain in his liquid brown eyes assured her that she could never torment him worse than he was tormenting himself, and it made her want to forgive. “Can we... try?”

He released a sigh of relief and it trembled slightly as it made its way out of his constricted throat. “Yes. Yes, we can absolutely try. Oh...” he sighed again, pulling her into a shaky embrace. “I want nothing more than that, Evvy. I’m sorry.”

Her arms were tight around his neck. “You’re an oblivious idiot, Cullen Rutherford,” she scolded in a raspy voice. “But I’m yours.”

In spite of himself, he felt a single note of laughter escape his throat. “I am. I am a blind, ridiculous fool. I am all that and more,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. “But I’m yours too. Always. Please never forget that.”

“I’ll try,” she said, almost teasing. “You might... have to remind me.”

“Is this a bad time?” asked a genial voice. Dorian was in the doorway, holding a tray bearing two bowls of soup; Cassandra was hovering anxiously in the corridor beyond. “James is a little busy so I thought I’d just bring this myself.”

“I will... I’ll remind you so much you’ll get sick of me.” He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. At the sound of Dorian’s voice, he turned and smiled again. “Not at all, Dorian. Thank you very much.” He glanced back at Evvy, offering her his hand as he went to stand up.

She gave him a weak smile and let him pull her to her feet. Her head ached like thunder and her whole body felt almost rubbery, but healing would come. “Thank you, Dorian,” she said softly. “That... smells good.”

Cullen was busy supporting Evvy as she stood, so Dorian placed the tray on the desk himself with a smile.

“Well, eat up. You need your strength – both of you,” he scolded gently. “And let us know if you need anything else. We’re here.”

Evvy glanced thoughtfully at Cullen for a moment. Her throat was still so raw, speaking was difficult. “Could you make sure we’re... not disturbed for a while?” she asked softly, almost timidly. “We have to... fix my lord’s chess set.”

“Of course.” Dorian smiled. From out in the hall, it sounded like Cass let out a breathless little sigh of relief. He departed, closing the door behind him.

From where Cullen stood, still supporting Evvy, he glanced at the door and then down at her with a small smile.

She nodded in the direction of the desk, and they made their way over there and began to eat the soup. “Butter soup is officially one of my favorite things about this country,” she remarked, more for something to say than anything else.

Cullen honestly wasn’t sure what to say and that felt... odd. But he watched her with a small smile as she ate. “What else is on that list of favorite things about Ferelden?” he asked, a little shyly.

She thought about it, eating slowly so as not to ravage her throat all at once. “It’s a lot greener than I expected... and this house is marvelous,” she said. “And the King and Queen are very nice.” After a few more mouthfuls, she added, “And the lion, of course.”

He stopped to look at her, pausing in the middle of raising the spoon to his lips. For several seconds, he merely smiled. “Your lion of the forest...” he said quietly. He didn’t feel much like a lion at the moment, but if she still saw him that way, that was all that mattered.

She blinked at him – and suddenly realized just _why_ he had reacted to her sketchbook the way he had. _Maker, You showed him the page he needed to see._ “Yes.” With a voice that was closer to her usual tone than she’d used all day, she added, “My sleepy, growly, grumpy lion of the forest. I never knew I wanted a lion until I came to Ferelden. Now I don’t know how I lived without one.”

Cullen chuckled slightly, feeling a smile conquer his mouth, and a blush color his cheeks. “And I didn’t know I wanted to be someone’s husband until I was. Now it’s the only thing I want to be.” He didn’t know how he had lived without her either – once he hadn’t wanted this, and now it was his whole world.

“You would have made the best of it no matter what the King decided.” Evvy hated that she was croaking the words, but she had cried entirely too hard. “Though I did overhear some jokes about your brother expecting you to bring home an ogress...”

He laughed an awkward laugh, thinking of Branson’s words. But after a moment, he sobered. “You’re right that I would have done my duty to the King no matter what. But I never would have felt like this. This is... so much more than duty or some words the Chantry made us say. This is... everything.”

Evvy looked up at that, her eyes like jade pools. She wanted to believe that – she remembered the confident way he had spoken his vows, like he truly meant them. Her throat clogged; she couldn’t speak. She was still shaking a little, even as she finished her soup. “We must have the entire household in an upset,” she realized, feeling rather chagrined about that. “I wonder how many people saw me running into the buttery and thought I’d lost my mind.”

“I’m surprised the crash of me upsetting the chess pieces didn’t bring every guard in the place down on my head,” he said ruefully. “I think we probably gave everyone quite a fright. I wonder what my siblings have heard...” He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“Maybe Branson thinks you married an ogre after all,” she said wryly.

That made Cullen laugh harder than he intended and he hid his mouth with the back of his hand. “I rather doubt anything would make him think that.” He smiled slightly. “Oh, Maker, when Mia finds out...”

Evvy cringed. “I already feel like the Bann’s daughter playing dress-up; I suppose now I look more like a child than ever.” She was regretting her wild-eyed flight through the corridors.

“You don’t look like a child,” he insisted, blinking at her. “You never have. Everyone respects you and the job you do here very much. And no one more than me.”

Again, Evvy wanted to believe him – but something in the back of her mind wouldn’t allow it. He was too eager to make peace; he couldn’t possibly be honest just now. She smiled, however, appreciating the effort. “I try,” she said simply.

“Well, you try very well...” he said, chewing his bottom lip before turning his attention back to his... lunch? Dinner? He didn’t even know what time of day it was. He only knew that it felt like it had been a week since he had slept or eaten.

“You look exhausted,” she told him. “You should have an early supper and go straight to bed... you’ve barely slept since you had that awful dream.”

“I am exhausted,” he admitted. “Although Maker only knows if I’m going to get any sleep...”

“I could read to you,” she offered. “Like I was going to do last night.”

He winced a little, remembering the previous night. Maker, that felt like so long ago. But he smiled at the offer. “I... I would like that very much. Really. And do you suppose... do you suppose we can try to resume our first favorite part of the day tomorrow?” He felt unworthy to sleep next to her and wouldn’t blame her if she relegated him to a chair, but he found himself desperately wanting to wake up the next morning with her curled around him as he had come to know and love.

After the slightest pause, she nodded. “I would like that,” she said, almost shyly.

“Good,” he whispered. “Me too.” It took considerable effort for him to tear his gaze from her and finish eating.

Evvy left the desk while Cullen finished his soup, and resumed collecting the scattered chessmen. She studied them a bit ruefully, unsure if she could save them even with all the glue in Ferelden. But she’d try. She sat down with the glue pot and began trying to reattach a knight’s head.

He watched her for a second and laughed bitterly. “I’ve hardly been here that long and already I’ve destroyed the chess set. My legacy...” He reached out and took one of the pieces. “You’re sweet to want to repair them, but I’m afraid I may have damaged them beyond all hope.”

“I can try...” She knew he was right, though, and gave up after a few more valiant efforts. “Well, I guess I know what to get you for Summersday,” she said finally.

“Fair enough... although I don’t know if I can wait that long for a rematch...” He tried to smile.

“We’ll see what we can do. Maybe someone in the village sells pieces... I can take a trip there one day, I’d like to see it anyway.” She looked thoughtful.

“Good idea. Besides, I enjoy our afternoons here too much to let them go by the wayside.”

“We can always work on the book until the chess set gets replaced,” she reminded him.

“That’s true. We never did decide how to start,” he said. “Maybe we can continue our research and try again.”

“I still think a biography of you is a logical starting place,” she mused. “A restricted one, of course. No painful details.”

He nodded slightly. “You’re probably right. But on one condition – a biography of you comes right after.”

“I suppose that’s fair, although there’s not much to tell,” she replied, a little surprised. “My lineage will be pretty much the only thing.”

“I beg to differ. You can talk about your art and include some of your drawings. And a section could be dedicated to your first impressions of the estate, and how you helped to improve it.”

The corners of Evvy’s lips quirked upwards. “There wasn’t much to be done. It was already rather idyllic.”

“It became more idyllic after you arrived. Anyway, you’ve already done wonderful things in the herbary.”

“Oh, well – in the absence of a resident healer, we need to be able to treat basic injuries and illnesses,” she said. “I just hope we’re able to get help if anything serious were to happen.” She hoped that wouldn’t be the case, but sooner or later it was bound to be a concern.

“In that case, someone should be able to come up from the village. But you’re right, we should have the basics on hand,” he mused. “And a few people who know how to use the ingredients correctly, too.”

“Mia is actually rather knowledgeable about that. I can raise the herbs, but she’s much better versed in their application. And there are some useful books I know we can get to help too.” Evvy sat back in her chair and rubbed her aching eyes. “I need to have a bath, or at least change clothes, before we join the others for dinner,” she mumbled. “The floor of the buttery is dirtier than I expected, it needs a good scrubbing.”

“Right, of course. We can continue this discussion tomorrow.” He hated the fact that his earlier words had driven her to seek solace on the filthy stone floor of the buttery and tried not to wince too visibly as he thought about it. “I should probably do something with... this.” He ran a hand through his hair to demonstrate the shoddy state he was in. He looked a bit like a reanimated corpse, he thought, and there was no way he could fix that in time for dinner, but he could try and make the others notice it a bit less if he otherwise sorted himself out.

* * *

Evvy gathered up the tray and dishes to take to the kitchen, where she was alternately amused and mortified to be mistaken for a stray scullery maid. Sereda was horrified by her error. “No, really, it’s... been a day,” Evvy assured her. “I know I look rather wild – I’m going to the bath right now to try to regain my respectability, I promise.”

“Of course, my lady. My apologies again, my lady.” She curtseyed several times before bustling away.

Meanwhile, Cullen was going through something rather similar, as several of the servants stopped him to ask him if he was ill. It seemed like hours before he was able to get back to his bedchamber and find a change of clothes. By the time he finally changed, he was almost positive everyone would be waiting on him, but he didn’t have the energy to do much more than quickly walk there and try to make up for any lost time.

“My lord?” Evvy’s hair was damp and glossy as she appeared in the corridor. Her eyes were still a little swollen, but she otherwise looked normal again, no trace of the hysterical young woman of earlier. “I lost track of time – are we late?”

“I... I’m honestly not sure myself,” he said, ordering himself not to become too flustered by the shine in her hair or the red dress she was wearing. “I kept getting stopped on the way up here by people asking me about my health – apparently I look worse than I thought.”

“Mostly just tired,” she assured him. “A hot meal and a good night’s sleep are probably all you really need.”

“Good.” He nodded. “Well, I suppose we should go get started on part one of that course of treatment, shouldn’t we?”

“Very true.” They reached the dining hall and Evvy nodded at everyone. “I’m so sorry if we kept you waiting. It’s been, um, a day.”

“Not at all, we literally just started,” Mia said, eyeing them both suspiciously, but saying nothing. Cass and Dorian merely exchanged a glance.

Cullen attempted to ignore all of the eyes on him as he sat down at the head of the table and pretended like nothing was wrong. Evvy took her usual place at his right hand and did her best not to look anyone in the eye.

 _Lady of the manor_ , she thought wryly. She hadn’t felt so out of place in the role since she arrived. Nothing felt quite right. She was sure, in time, that it would all become natural again, but at the moment it seemed almost like a farce. She took a roll from the basket and cut a portion of her fish, chewing slowly.

Much to Cullen’s great relief, Cassandra and Dorian kept the conversation flowing for most of the meal. They seemed to be the only two people besides himself and Evvy who knew the substance of the fight, and they did their utmost to allow the couple their quiet moments of mutual contemplation. That didn’t stop Mia from studying him across the table, but at least it meant she had virtually no chance to pepper him with questions. As soon as he decently could, he began making excuses about needing to turn in early.

Evvy nodded at him; she couldn’t very well leave the table with him without exciting undue curiosity in most of the others, so she kept her seat and ate her dessert. “He hasn’t slept well the last few nights,” she explained. “He’s hoping tonight will improve things.”

“I’m sure a proper night’s sleep will do him a world of good,” Mia said in that tone that suggested she was in the process of ascertaining facts even when nobody saw fit to speak them aloud. “Poor thing looked done in. I hope he’s not coming down with something.”

“I don’t think so,” Evvy assured her. “He just needs some rest and quiet. I’ll check on him in a little while.”

Upstairs, Cullen was beginning to realize just how tired he truly was as he slowly, almost mechanically, began preparing for bed. He eased himself underneath the sheets carefully, all his stiffness from his previous night’s sleep in the chair coming back to him as he sat up to wait for Evvy. Something in him almost seemed to beg to see her before it would let him sleep, as if he needed to prove to himself that she would really be there when he fell asleep and when he woke up in the morning.

She was as good as her word, though it took her a little while before she could break up the family party without raising suspicions. Evvy stopped at the library to collect Cullen’s own copy of _Walking the Earth_ before making her way to their room. Something fearful twisted inside her as she approached, and in truth she wasn’t as confident about things between them as she tried to appear. But if she had to pretend to be all right in order to keep his guilt from consuming him, it was a small price to pay.

She opened the door, and gave him a small smile. “I half thought you’d be asleep already, you’re so tired.”

“I am _very_ tired.” He nodded drowsily, his eyelids heavy. But he nevertheless smiled when he saw her. “But... I wanted to wait for you, to hear you read.”

“All right, I won’t keep you waiting much longer. Let me just get changed.” She vanished into the adjacent room and emerged a few minutes later, comb in hand. “I’ll deal with my hair once you’re asleep,” she explained, extinguishing all but one of the torchieres before settling beside him in the bed. “Any particular chapter you’d like?”

“The chapter on Orzammar,” he murmured as he rearranged himself on the pillow and looked up at her. He sounded almost drunk with exhaustion. “You smile when you read that chapter.”

“It’s probably my favorite,” she conceded. “I’ve never seen Orzammar and likely never will, so I have to rely on Genitivi and my own imagination. I mean, that’s also true of Antiva and I once thought it was true of Ferelden, but Orzammar is so different... I always wonder if it’s hot down there with all the lava rivers.”

“Mm, I wonder if the stones are cool even when the air is hot,” he drawled. “Like going into a kitchen when they’re baking...”

“Maybe.” She was taken aback at the way his sleepy voice sent a shiver down her spine. Ignoring it forcefully, she opened the book and started to read; occasionally she’d let her hand drift over and massage his scalp a little in an effort to help him relax.

For several minutes he watched her, smiling fondly, his blinking languid. Eventually, however, he shut his eyes, allowing himself to be soothed by her voice and the feeling of her hand on his head. The combination was relaxing on a level he had not felt in a very long time and, even if for just a little, he allowed himself to forget all the pain that plagued him. Before too long, he had nearly folded in on himself, compacting almost into a ball as he curled up and fell deeply asleep.

When she heard Cullen’s breathing even out and was sure he had gone to sleep, Evvy trailed off in her reading and closed the book with a soft sigh. Picking up her comb, she wove her hair into a loose braid before extinguishing the final torchiere and settling down on her side of the bed. _Sleeping in the lion’s den,_ she thought. _Oh, Maker and Andraste, why did doubt ever have to creep in? First he doubted me, now I find myself doubting him. I know he cares for me, but..._ She was unable to complete the thought to her own satisfaction, and forced herself to sleep rather than continue trying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen backpedals... and Evvy is more lost than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, they're not out of the woods yet. I promise that when they are, there will be much happiness, but it's not quite there.
> 
> We do love your reactions, everyone. Please send more. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

When Cullen awoke the next morning, he realized he had been too thoroughly exhausted to dream anything, thank the Maker. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes with some degree of effort and numbly felt around, the memories of yesterday returning to him. Before he had ruined everything, he and Evvy always seemed to have a habit of enfolding one another as they slept; now, as he tried to make his stiff limbs move, he hoped he would find the same was true even today.

She was there – perhaps not quite as close as she normally might be, but certainly closer than she had been when sleep had come for her. She lay on her stomach, arms folded under her pillow, her dark braid coming undone on her shoulder. Only one eye was visible, the dark eyelashes fanned out on the pale skin. Her breathing was quiet, almost shallow.

He longed for nothing more in that moment than to part her wayward braid and kiss her neck tenderly to wake her, or to move himself closer to her and rest his cheek against her head. But he knew he had lost those privileges through his own actions – because his self-pity and self-doubt had crept in and corrupted everything. So he curbed the wishes and instead contented himself with lying there, watching her with an aching sort of affection.

After several minutes, Evvy’s internal clock told her the world was starting without her, and she started to blink herself awake. For an instant, as she caught sight of Cullen watching her, everything felt right again; she wasn’t coherent enough to remember her shredded heart or the hundreds of questions which assailed her peace of mind. All she knew, for a short time, was that the morning light was in his hair and she could look at that forever. “Morning,” she whispered.

“Good morning,” he whispered back, chancing to reach forward and brush an eyelash off of her cheek with his thumb. “I hope you slept well.”

“Mmhmm.” Her eye closed briefly at the contact. “Did you?”

“I did.” He smiled. “Thanks to you.”

“Good. You needed that.” She was starting to remember, and she desperately wished she could just erase the previous day from her memory entirely. Perhaps she could ignore it for a little longer – not allow it to ruin her favorite time of the day. “You look as though you feel better.”

He nodded in acknowledgement. “I didn’t realize just how poorly I felt until now, but I really did.” Now at least his physical ailment seemed to be gone, even if his heart now felt like a large part of it had been cut out.

In that, they were well matched. “I... should respond to my mother’s letter today,” she murmured. “Let them know that you approved the plan for their Summersday visit. The sooner we know just how many Trevelyans are descending on the Grand Forest at one time, the sooner we can figure out where to put them all.”

“Absolutely. Tell them to bring as many people as they would like.” He tried not to choke as he thought of the last letter she had sent to her parents and all the praise she had given him. He knew there wasn’t likely to be a repeat of a letter like that. “I look forward to meeting everyone.”

“If you want to write to Father – as you said – we could send the messages together. Spare the runners a bit.” She didn’t think he would. What would Lord Rutherford possibly have to say to Bann Trevelyan? ‘ _I almost did send your daughter back but changed my mind_ ’?

“Oh, yes, of course.” He suddenly found himself wishing he had written to the Bann when he was in a better state of mind. For now, it seemed forced and formal would have to do. “I’ll start a letter as soon as breakfast is finished.”

“If you want. You don’t have to write to him, he’s not expecting it. Maybe just a short note of greeting, saying that you look forward to the visit or something.” Evvy forced herself to sit up and attend to her unraveling braid.

“No, I want to, I do. You’re right, maybe just a quick note for the time being and a full letter soon after. But something.” He tried not to stare too completely at her fingers working through her hair.

“I’m sure he’ll like to hear from you.” She paused to untangle a small snarl that had formed in the night, then resumed finger-combing the mass. Her mind was on her own letter, and what in the world she was going to say. She couldn’t bear to let anyone know that she was going through... whatever this was. She would have to word it cheerfully, speak of the comforts of the villa and the beauty of the landscape. Maybe a few of her preliminary sketches would suffice.

He realized he was failing at trying not to stare and reminded himself harshly once again that his previous behavior meant he had forfeited the right to do these things. He forced himself to nod in response to her statement, even though he only dimly heard it. _If you had admitted to loving her sooner, just imagine what your life would look like this morning instead of what it is,_ his mind chimed sharply as he reluctantly got out of bed.

Evvy looked up at him in surprise. There was usually at least a pretense of staying hidden all day before submitting to the will of the world. Instead, he wasn’t even looking at her. Well... it was probably for the best. She was so confused inside, and the morning was only making it worse because it reminded her so strongly of how things had been, and might still be if she hadn’t made him see things that didn’t exist.

Somewhere in the night she had internalized her anger, turned it against herself; while this was in some ways an improvement over continuing to be angry at her husband, in other ways it was almost terrifying. She hadn’t known what she was doing before, so what was to prevent her from doing it again? She had to be careful. She didn’t want to hurt him again, nor be hurt in return.

* * *

Cullen dressed for the day and said a few hurried prayers to the Maker that he could put on a good front. However, he stopped abruptly in the middle of one silent prayer, and instead began another. “Maker, I know I don’t deserve her after everything that’s transpired. But I pray for her happiness, not mine. Help her, please.” With a sigh, he fiddled with the collar of his shirt, feeling just as awkward as the first day he had come to Grand Forest Villa. But now, instead of being angry at circumstances, he was angry at himself. The dull aching in his heart seemed like appropriate punishment for his foolishness, and he swallowed against the pain it caused as he stumbled out of the bathing chamber.

Evvy was just finishing putting her hair up when he emerged, and she turned to speak to him. But whatever she had intended to say died on her lips when she saw the look on his face. He was still angry – he hid it tolerably well, but she could see it, and it stung. What had she done now? She lowered her head a bit. “I expect someone will knock at any moment,” she mumbled.

“Yes. Probably,” he replied, his voice so low and strangled that it sounded completely foreign to his own ears. He hated this sensation – the fact that the substance of the day felt so normal, like everything was happening exactly as it had always done... and yet the coldness that had sprung up to claim the both of them was so very irregular. The juxtaposition of the two was almost profane to him. However, like the pain in his chest, it seemed like fitting punishment, so he didn’t dare voice his complaints. “They always do.”

As if on cue, there came a knock. Evvy wanted to laugh but couldn’t; she opened the door to reveal, unsurprisingly, James. “Good morning, my lady. I was asked to see if you were well enough to join your household for breakfast, or if Sereda should arrange a tray.”

“Thank you, James. We’ll be down directly.”

Cullen was grateful that Evvy did the talking, although he couldn’t decide if he was exactly pleased they would be on display in front of the entire family. He reckoned, however, that it would be better – and cause less speculation – than if they remained sequestered in their room. He nodded to James to confirm his agreement with her answer, watching as the man bowed low and hurried away. “Well...” He turned to his wife. “Shall we, then?”

She nodded, her voice failing her. He didn’t offer his arm, so she didn’t try to take it, and she remained silent the whole way downstairs. What was there to say, after all? He’d changed his mind about her so many times already, she didn’t dare try to guess how he felt now.

He forced himself not to cry out as they walked down the stairs, but the pain within him desperately wanted an outlet. Yesterday they had both vowed to fix what Cullen had broken, and yet now it seemed somehow impossible. He was deeply terrified to think that this, the most important thing in the world to him, would remain forever out of reach. He longed to try to repair it, but the prospect of failing all but paralyzed him. He sucked in a deep breath as they approached the dining hall. _Here we go_ , he thought ruefully.

Evvy greeted the others with a calm that bordered on numbness. She was almost afraid to continue being close to them – what if Cullen decided to send her away after all? He had said that her leaving would be the worst thing he could imagine, but he had said many things, and none of them seemed to be true now.

She pondered it while they ate. If he _wasn’t_ angry at her, then he was equating the sight of her with his own erroneous beliefs and unbecoming actions. He was consumed by either rage or guilt, and while she wasn't sure which it was, the potential outcome was the same regardless. He was more likely than ever to send her to the Chantry, or back to Ostwick; and even if her own family didn’t condemn her for shaming them, she would certainly lose his. She forced herself to eat, lest she draw anyone’s concerned attention, but the food held little taste.

Cullen himself was just as absorbed in thought, though his were of self-reproach. The sound of his name broke his reverie, and he looked around to realize that Mia was speaking to him. “I’m sorry, Mia, what was that?”

“I asked if you were feeling all right,” she replied. “You were so exhausted yesterday.”

“Oh. Oh, yes, I’m... much better today. Thank you,” he replied. It wasn’t entirely a lie; he was, at least, no longer so tired. But his other terrible feelings were not ones he was prepared to share, and certainly not at the table. His sister eyed him, suspicious; she knew he wasn’t being completely honest. Still, she asked no further questions, and he was grateful.

Dorian, meanwhile, was keeping most of the others diverted with a lengthy and almost certainly fictitious story about how a lady of high station back in Tevinter had become enamored with him. Branson in particular was howling at his descriptions of her elaborate love sonnets. Evvy half listened, chuckling at intervals if only for show, but she was eager for the meal to end.

Cullen heard almost nothing, but he was acutely aware that both Mia and Cassandra were watching him intently. Cass, of course, knew more of the truth than Mia, so she was trying to be more conspicuous; but the concern was etched on her face, and he could do nothing to offer any reassurance. He was too emotionally drained.

As soon as breakfast was concluded, Evvy excused herself. “I didn’t attend my duties at all yesterday,” she said apologetically. “I really must get back to it. I’ll be in the herbary for a while if I’m needed.” The solitude beckoned her, and the soothing presence of the plants could only help.

“And I should... ride out to check on the farms,” Cullen murmured, rising. What he really wanted to do was hide in the library, but a long ride would have to suffice. At least he could try to clear his head somewhat, and avoid the scrutiny of the household.

“We’ll... see you both for lunch, then, if not sooner,” Rosalie ventured.

“Should I come with you, Cullen?” Cass inquired meaningfully.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear what Cass was likely to say to him, but he shrugged. “If you think it best, Cass,” he replied, attempting to force a smile. He knew it was probably more of a grimace, but it was the best he could do.

Evvy didn’t wait to hear the official decision. After all, she wasn’t needed for it; she just nodded at everyone. “Be safe,” she mumbled to Cullen as she rose, striding out of the room as purposefully as she could. She just wanted to curl up somewhere and be left alone.

“The lord should have an escort,” Cass replied evenly. “Unless you would prefer that James accompany you?”

The thought of James riding beside him, regarding Cullen with his usual loyalty and admiration, was enough to turn the lord’s stomach. He didn’t deserve such a thing. “You’re right, Cassandra. I’d be happy to have you along.” He watched Evvy’s departing figure, feeling the pain shoot through him again.

“I’ll meet you in the stable, then.” She glanced in the direction Evvy had taken. “Josie...?”

“Of course. Have a safe journey,” the lady-in-waiting replied, rising to follow her mistress.

Once Cullen left to prepare for his ride, and the rest of the family dispersed, Cass and Dorian looked at each other. “I’ll pray for you,” he said flatly. “Yours does not seem like an easy task.”

“Neither does yours. You’ll be endeavoring to cheer her?”

“Naturally. _Endeavoring_ is indeed the operative word, my dear Lady Cassandra.” He sighed. “I thought they were going to fix the problem, not... whatever _this_ is.”

“So did I. This just keeps getting more painful to watch... I’d better get down there.”

* * *

They parted, and she went to saddle her black horse for the ride. She held her tongue until she and Cullen had crossed the bridge and headed away from the villa grounds; when she could no longer keep quiet, however, she broke the silence. “I suppose you don’t want to talk.”

“What gave it away?” he asked, trying to sound like he was teasing. But it fell flat; it sounded desperate, maybe a little bitter, and he added it to the list of things for which he could chastise himself. “I’m sorry, Cass. I... I don’t know.”

“Tell me what happened,” she urged him gently. “I thought all was well last night.”

“She doesn’t hate me and she isn’t going to leave me to go to the Chantry, but I don’t know that I would say all is well.” He sighed again. “I’m so... disgusted with myself. So angry and guilty and full of self-loathing that I’m shocked I could even get out of bed this morning. I want to fix things more than I have ever wanted anything, but I don’t know how to do that when I don’t even know how to fix myself.”

“You apologized, I presume.”

“About a hundred times. But I doubt she believed me under the circumstances – if I were in her place, I’m not sure I would. Last night seemed so... promising. But now...”

“What was different this morning? Was she cold? She was almost immobile at the breakfast table, most unlike her.”

“She wasn’t cold, not exactly. It was just not our usual morning routine. We’re normally more... affectionate.” His voice was soft, a little lost in thought. “But this morning we were like strangers again – worse than strangers.”

“Could she be nervous?” Cassandra wondered. “Worried, perhaps? She may be hesitant to make the first move, all things considered.”

“Maybe," he replied, his shoulders drooping slightly. “But I don’t know what to say to change her mind. I don’t know what to do to prove to her that she’s the most important thing in the world to me. And truth be told, Cass, after the way I acted... I can’t help but wonder if this is my punishment, my penance.”

“I would not presume to judge one way or the other,” she replied delicately. “But it does neither of you any good if you hardly look at each other. You must start somewhere, Cullen.”

“I know,” he admitted. “But I’m afraid to do so. I’ve already made so many mistakes in such a short amount of time – I can’t afford to make another one.”

“Even inaction is a decision, Cullen. Doing nothing may be worse than doing something.” She watched him, unsettled by the despair in his posture.

He let out a shaky sigh. She was right, of course, but that didn’t make it any easier to put together a plan. “I just wish...” He paused. What lay on his tongue was to say that _I wish we could go back to the way things were before_ , but he stopped short of voicing it. After all, things had been blissful at intervals, but hardly perfect. He and Evvy had been married for a relatively short period, and during that time they had both lived in deep doubt of how the other felt. In reality, what he wanted was himself and his wife to arrive at the same point, the same feelings, the same confidence in each other’s affection. But that desire felt selfish now.

They steered their horses over one of the rolling hills, and paused at the summit to take in the view. “I could speak to her on your behalf,” Cass offered. “It would not be unheard of. I’ve read of it in books, you know, lovers employing a go-between.”

“I... I don’t know if that’s the best idea,” he replied, flushing a bit. He remembered Evvy’s words during the argument, about him spending time with Cassandra and trusting her more. “I appreciate the offer, but... it should probably come from me. I just need to figure out how to say it.”

“All right, I’ll try to stay out of it,” she replied. “But please, do something soon – for her sake, if not for your own.”

He nodded. “Thank you, Cass. I’ll... I’ll try.”

* * *

Dorian and Josie, meanwhile, had their own hands full with a very silent Evvy. She responded to most comments with gestures, nods, or the occasional quiet remark. She simply had neither the heart nor the energy for conversation, and she tried to bury herself in the herbs.

“Well, I never thought I’d live to see the day when plants were more interesting than I,” Dorian said lightly, hoping to add some levity to the situation – or at least get the lady of the house to smile a little. But the cheerfulness of his tone was completely forced, and in truth his heart had shattered at the sight of Evvy rendered so inert by grief.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. She didn’t want to be cruel to someone who had been so consistently kind to her – but what if Cullen got fresh ideas about them? Or what if someone else did, and related them to him? It wasn’t a risk she was prepared to take.

“Now, now, you know you don’t have to apologize to me,” he said gently, giving her a tiny smile of sympathy. He didn’t think it was possible for his heart to break more for her, but the little _sorry_ had done it. “I just don’t like seeing you so gloomy. It doesn’t suit you.”

“I’ll be all right.” Eventually, she thought, something would have to give; what that something would be was the question. “I’m just... a little under the weather.”

“I quite understand,” Dorian replied, though he didn’t. It was in fact beyond him how two people who so clearly cared about each other as much as the Lord and Lady of Grand Forest did could somehow miss the obvious solution to their problem. But he kept that thought to himself. “Is there anything Josie and I might do to make you feel better?”

“Thank you, but... I’ll be all right,” she repeated, hoping it was true. “The, uh... the embrium... is growing quite potent,” she mumbled, rubbing her face. “Maker’s breath, my eyes itch.”

“That’s the downside to living in such a beautiful forest – there are quite a few irritants around,” Josephine replied tactfully.

“Mm, yes. The same thing happens to me with stripweed,” Dorian added, casting about for some safe topic of conversation. “Now, tell me, what’s this herb here? Not that one, of course – even I know that’s elfroot. This one.”

“That’s crystal grace,” Evvy replied softly. “It doesn’t really have any medicinal properties. I mostly keep it here because it’s pretty.”

“Well, it is certainly that,” Josephine said with a smile, gently touching one of the blossoms. “Every garden needs a little something pretty, even an herbary.”

“Sometimes something pretty is what every space needs,” Evvy conceded. “But sometimes... pretty isn’t enough.”

“True,” Dorian replied. “Sometimes the garden needs useful herbs or productive herbs. Or at least, the gardeners might think so. But I think the most important herbs are the resilient ones.” He gave her a meaningful look.

She tried not to meet his gaze. “Most herbs _are_ pretty resilient when they get what they need. It’s the ones that aren’t... aren’t well tended... which don’t thrive. If they don’t see the sun enough, or they get watered too much... they choke and die.”

“Some find a way to survive no matter what,” he assured her. “They pull water from wherever they can, they bend in the direction of the sun. Even in the worst possible circumstances, they still grow – like the trees that rebound after a fire. Of course, I don’t know much about herbs...”

“They’re... interesting things,” she managed. “It was one of the skills I was taught for the Chantry.”

“The Chantry?” Josephine repeated, arching a brow.

“I was raised with the expectation that I would take vows as a sister when I came of age,” Evvy explained. It was the first time since her arrival in Ferelden that she’d allowed herself to speak of it; she couldn’t fault their obvious astonishment. “But then the treaty renewal came at hand, and my parents realized they needed me for its terms instead, so... here we are.”

Dorian and Josephine exchanged a startled glance, and the minstrel broke the brief silence. “Oh. Oh, well, now I’m even more impressed with you, my lady. You conduct yourself as though you’d been studying all your life to be the lady of a great manor. I never would have imagined this wasn’t always set to be your destiny.”

She gave a dry little chuckle. “It was made very clear to me that failure was not an option. No one was really supposed to know that I was ever meant for anything but this. My husband was supposed to be... happy with me.”

“How very lucky that your husband _is_ happy with you, then,” he said, his tone one of utmost confidence.

Evvy didn’t trust herself to answer that. She offered a tight little smile and started rummaging through her tool chest for another pruner. _Happy is not the word I would use for my lord_ , she thought.

Josephine glanced at Dorian in something like anguish, as though she had no idea what to do or say next. He gave her a nod of understanding. “Well, for what it’s worth,” she ventured softly, “ _we’re_ very happy that you met us instead of going to the Chantry.”

“Thank you. I... do love it here.” In most part, that was still true.

“So do I,” Dorian admitted. “I didn’t have a place to call home, and now I do. That’s not nothing.”

“Perhaps everything happens for a reason?” Josephine added.

“They say the Maker has a plan,” Evvy allowed. She just wanted to know what the plan was for her, now.

There was a pause. “Well,” said Dorian at length, “before we go and get all ecumenical, I suggest a different type of diversion. Suppose I play something while my lady gardens?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” At least if Dorian was playing music, Evvy thought, no one would expect her to talk.

* * *

Cullen and Cassandra returned from their ride near lunchtime. It was another painfully awkward meal, populated by long bouts of silence from both the lord and lady of the manor. Thankfully, the rest of the household seemed to realize they didn’t want to talk, even if they didn’t know why, and allowed them their peace.

The rest of the day slid by in agonizing slowness, as though time itself had somehow been brought to a crawl. But at least, when Cullen could concentrate on them, he had his duties to fulfill; letters to read, a report to draft for the Arl about the farms, and so forth. Dinner arrived after what felt like an eternity, and went much the same way as lunch. He ate in silence, tasting little, going through the motions like his limbs were controlled by a puppeteer.

Evvy ate roughly half of what was on her plate; her appetite was gone. Cullen barely looked at her, spoke as little as possible to anyone, and felt like he was a thousand miles away even though their knees were almost touching underneath the table. For the first time since she’d gotten off the ship in Highever, she found herself wondering if things would have been better had she actually gone to the Chantry. At least she would have known what to expect from each day.

As he ate, Cullen noticed that Cassandra kept looking at him with a gaze full of gentle encouragement. He knew what his old friend was thinking – _just talk to her_. The advice she had given him during their ride continued to rattle around in his head. _Doing nothing may be worse than doing something_ , he repeated to himself, worrying his lip clandestinely. Perhaps he would try to say something before he and Evvy retired for the evening. He had never been less certain of what to say in his life, but he would try.

Finally, Evvy pushed her plate away and stood. “I think I’ll turn in early,” she said quietly. “I’m not feeling right; I need to rest. Have a good night, everyone.”

This time, Cullen made no pretense about leaving, nor did he try to wait very long before following her up to the bedroom. He was on his feet less than a moment later, mumbling a hasty goodnight to the rest of the family, dimly registering the confused responses at his back as he made his way upstairs. He reached the bedroom door seconds after Evvy had closed it, and knocked softly. “It’s me... it’s Cullen,” he said quietly.

“Come in.” She was puzzled; why would he knock?

He entered and his mind went blank. Just looking at her and remembering how he had hurt her made him want to weep, but he forced the emotion down and found a few words. “Do you... have a moment?”

“Certainly.” Everything felt so halting. She sat at her little desk and watched him.

“I... wanted to speak to you privately. About what happened.” His eyes were clouded with shame.

“Ah.” She started taking down her hair, wondering if it might be easier for him if she didn’t look directly at him. “Very well.”

This was proving to be even more difficult than he imagined, and that was saying something. “I just... want you to know that the last thing I would ever want is for you to be unhappy, Evvy. Especially if you were unhappy because of my carelessness.”

She didn’t quite understand. _Carelessness?_ “I... appreciate that,” she said after a small pause. But the only thing that was making her truly unhappy was the idea that he didn’t care – was that what he meant?

He gulped, feeling like he was floundering, but continued. “I know you said you dislike hearing me say unkind things about myself, but... they’re true. At least in my eyes they are. I feel inadequate, and unworthy, but that’s my burden to bear – I should never have taken it out on you. I’m so very sorry I did, more than I can say.”

“It’s... I understand. A little.” It was a genuine contest as to which of them felt more inadequate.

He nodded, even though she wasn’t looking at him to see the gesture. The words he wanted to say lived on his tongue, so close to being spoken; he could practically hear them ringing in his ears. But he didn’t dare say them. It wasn’t fair to trap her if she didn’t feel the same way anymore, and that was a very real possibility. So instead he crossed to her side and patted her hand, gently. He wanted to kiss her forehead, but thought better of it at the last minute.

Nothing churned within Evvy quite so much as pure bewilderment. What did that mean? What did any of this mean? She looked up at him and blinked, trying to discern his motives, but his face made nothing clearer.

“That’s... all I wanted to say,” he lied. “I just wanted you to know.” With a final touch to her fingers, he left to change for bed. He had tried his best, and yet he still detested himself for what had happened. He was growing used to the feeling.

Evvy felt as though her chest might cave in on itself from the aching. She knew he was sorry, but that was all she knew. Everything hurt and there was no relief in sight. _Perhaps I should go home,_ she thought. _If we make it out to be a visit, it won’t seem so disgraceful. Give him some time, some space, let him breathe._ She turned the idea over in her mind while she waited for him to finish in the bathing chamber.

Cullen took longer to get ready than usual, desperately trying to school the emotions that tended to creep onto his face when he was alone. Having done a passable job, he emerged, and waited on the edge of the bed while she went through her own nightly routine. He found himself praying that the next morning would be like the others, with that period of bliss in which he forgot, however briefly, to doubt himself. He watched her as she emerged, longing for the touch that he forbade himself.

By the time she was finished braiding her hair, Evvy had more or less figured out the words she wanted. “I know my parents are coming for Summersday,” she began, “but I thought maybe... I might go back to Ostwick for a bit before then.”

“Oh, I...” His eyes widened. Did she want a brief separation? Or maybe one that was not so brief? The idea was agony. “I see... I... do you want that?”

“It just... I mean... I was thinking about it. That maybe it would be a good idea. Or maybe when they leave I... could go back with them for... for a visit. What do you think?”

 _I don’t want you to go – please, please don’t,_ his mind screamed. _Maker help me, this is what I feared. I’ve failed._ He tried to assume a somewhat even tone, but he failed at that too; his voice quavered when he spoke. “If you... if you want to visit Ostwick, I would be happy to make the necessary arrangements. But I... I would miss you.”

 _You don’t want to be around me when I’m here – what difference would it make if I were gone?_ It took every ounce of Evvy’s self-control not to burst out with the thought. Instead, she gave him a tiny smile. “That’s... nice to hear.” Or it would have been, if things were anything approaching normal between them; now it just felt like he was trying to placate her.

“Well, it’s true,” he promised, his voice hardly more than a whisper. He felt his hands shaking, and tried to hide it by climbing into bed.

 _Maker, why is this so hard? Why does it hurt so much to love this man?_ She busied herself with extinguishing the torchieres, then settled into bed herself. Sleep needed to come fast.

“Good night, Evvy,” he said. “I...” The words almost rolled off his tongue as if he had said them a thousand times before, and it startled him. He clamped down for a moment before amending the thought at last. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sleep well, Cullen.” She was so emotionally weary that she couldn’t even find the energy to be sad. She pushed her face into the pillow and silently pleaded for sleep to engulf her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkwardness of the lord and lady is casting a pall over Grand Forest. Cue one Dorian ex machina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we're not dragging this pain out any longer - we have lots of other kinds of pain to share with you down the road, and we want to get to them. ;) Here's Dorian, doing exactly what the reviews suggest many of you would like to do yourselves.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

The following day was so much like the previous one, Evvy wasn’t entirely certain she wasn’t just somehow repeating it. She ate little and spoke less, feeling pale and even smaller than usual. Cullen again found an excuse to be away from her for most of the day, and she didn’t contest it. She sat in the library during their usual time, but he didn’t join her; with a sinking heart, she realized that she hadn’t really expected him. She hardly knew what to make of him now, if indeed she ever had known.

Her husband had been, up to this point, sometimes affectionate and sometimes distant; she’d grown accustomed to that. But he really hadn’t wanted her until he thought he might lose her, and that was harder to accept. She was just part of the whole Grand Forest package, really. They could have put any Ostwick noblewoman in her position and it wouldn’t have changed much. He wanted her to feel secure so she wouldn’t leave, but she felt less secure with every passing day. Instead of alternating between affection and distance, there was a continual sort of distant affection – he refused to come too near, say too much, look too long. Something inside of her felt like it was shrinking into nothingness. It was interesting, in an abstract sort of way. She wondered what was going to be left of her.

* * *

Over the course of the next sevenday, it became increasingly clear to most residents of the Grand Forest Villa that the lady of the house was... not well. In most respects, she was fairly normal. She attended to her duties, spent time in the tiny Chantry, and frequently appeared with a book in her hand if she wasn’t drawing. Her manners were as polite as they’d ever been. But there was a sadness to her that was new, a strange air of something almost like dread. Her appetite continued to wane, giving her face a slightly stretched appearance which caused her listless green eyes to seem larger than usual, and she was often silent, as if distracted by her own thoughts.

“She’s always been a little anxious,” Mia remarked one day to Cassandra. “I think she’s just eager to do everything right. But lately she’s... skittish. She seems to second guess herself a lot. And she’s so _quiet_ sometimes. I don’t know what to make of it. Do you think she’s sick?”

“No, I don’t think it’s that exactly...” Cassandra sighed in reply, shutting her eyes. “But I do know she hasn’t been feeling herself lately.” She remained cagey as to why.

Mia eyed her sidelong. “She’s not... _expecting_ , is she? I mean, surely she’d tell us?”

“No, not that. Nothing like that.” Cass sighed again. “She just has a lot on her mind, I think.”

“Well...” Mia wasn’t pleased to be out of the loop, but she could tell that there was nothing to be done. “If she needs anything, we’re here. She and Cullen aren’t quarreling, are they? They don’t seem angry, only... tense.”

“To be honest, Mia, I have no idea _what_ they’re doing.”

“Ah, so we’re all in this together then. Maybe I need to talk to my lord brother. If things don’t improve soon, I will.”

Cullen’s mood was a bit harder to ascertain, due to his already inherently private nature. In fact, it seemed to him like only he knew the true extent of how far he fallen. He ghosted through the house, allowing events to happen to him without actively participating in them, hearing only every fifth word in a conversation, tasting only half of his meals. When he sat in the library to read, he would read the same sentence a dozen times before finally comprehending it. The one saving grace was that, for some reason, the Maker granted him sleep each night; otherwise he might have well and truly gone insane.

Most of his waking hours were consumed with the thought of how to make things better; the hours not consumed by this were eaten up by chastising himself when he failed to come up with a plan. He was starting this think that this was his lot in life – to merely hover through his existence, regretting in silence, until it ended.

* * *

Fortunately for all parties, however, one resident of the villa was not content to simply sit by and watch two people slowly destroy themselves for want of the same thing. Dorian opened the library door. “My lord, I must request an audience. Now, if not sooner.”

Cullen looked up from the book he had been futilely attempting to read, his eyes slightly wide in surprise and vague alarm. “Of course. Of course, you have my attention now. What seems to be the matter?”

“Frankly, I was hoping you could tell me. The entire household is at a loss to understand what’s going on.” He shut the door for privacy. “I thought you and Evvy made up following your strange row. So why are you both wandering around the estate like a pair of misplaced shadows?”

Cullen’s mouth twitched into a frown. “We ‘made up’ insofar as she says she doesn’t hate me and that she doesn’t want to go back home. But I think the rest of it – the thing I really want – I think that’s gone, Dorian. I can’t imagine she could possibly love me after the things I said.”

“ _Kaffas_.” Dorian rubbed his temples. “All right, let’s spell this out very slowly. In your own adult words, Lord Rutherford, exactly what is it that you want?”

Normally, Cullen would have felt thoroughly annoyed at being spoken to like a child, but he was too emotionally stretched thin to add “annoyance” to the list. Instead he sighed and stared back at Dorian intently. “I want her to know that I love her,” he declared. “And I want to be loved by her too.”

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it? So if you can tell _me_ , why can’t you tell _her_?” Dorian folded his arms. “She spends all her free time with a book she’s not actually reading or a sketch pad in which she’s not actually drawing. She gave up learning to play the lute. She’s right this minute doing the same thing she does most of her leisure hours – sitting by the courtyard wall and staring out into the distance.”

“I’ve spent the past two hours reading through two pages of a book and I can’t tell you a single thing about it,” Cullen retorted, holding the book up as if to emphasize it. “I want to tell her. It’s all I want to do. But I broke her heart and now it’s a miracle we can look each other in the eye. Her rejecting me would...” His voice broke off abruptly.

Dorian sighed. “She’s not going to reject you, my lord. Of that I’m very certain. I know some of what you said to her, and if it hadn’t caused her so much pain I would have found it laughable that you had any such suspicions. Your wife is a charming young woman – but even if I _didn’t_ have respect for the sanctity of your marriage, I’m much more interested in the brawny farmboy type than the long-haired waif.” He waited for Cullen to digest his meaning.

Cullen blinked at him for a moment, then placed a hand against his forehead. “Well, Maker, now I feel even more like a fool...” he muttered, vaguely to himself. After a minute, he looked back up. “I owe you an apology too then. Hopefully you will find it easier to forgive me than Evvy does.”

“Trust me, it’s not the first time my intentions have been misinterpreted. It’s the curse of being this beautiful.” Dorian smiled briefly. “As for Evvy, I think she has forgiven you. But you hold yourself apart from her – even I can see that, in your limited interactions – and it frightens her. I don’t know why, exactly. Perhaps she thinks you’re preparing to send her away.”

“I could never do that,” he whispered, his voice slightly pained. “At the very least I want things to go back to the way they were. But I’m afraid she doesn’t trust me anymore. All I want to do is make this right, but I don’t know how.”

“Well, you can probably start by not hiding every chance you get. When I brought the soup following your spat, I heard you tell her that you were hers and you would remind her of that so often she would get sick of it.” Dorian fixed his lord with a hard look. “Have you?”

Cullen immediately flushed. “Not exactly, I... no. No, I haven’t,” he sighed. “I suppose I thought she didn’t want it and I was trying to give her space...” The excuse sounded hollow, even to him.

“Space is one thing she’s not lacking at present. Josephine is at her wits’ end about my lady’s silence. Look,” Dorian said, and his tone was not unkind, “you’re the only one who can make this right, my lord. If you want her to trust you, you’ve got to give her reasons. Everyone in this villa knows you love her, but she’s persuaded herself otherwise. And from an outside perspective, I think I can see why. You went from proclaiming your love to barely looking at her in less than a day, even after you realized she had done nothing wrong. Anyone would second-guess themselves under such circumstances.”

“I know, I know, I just...” He covered his eyes. “I don’t know what to do to get her to trust me again, to let her know I wasn’t just saying those things to make her feel better – that I actually mean them. I’m afraid of what she’ll say if I try to tell her that.”

“Well, if it were me,” said Dorian thoughtfully, “I would compose something. A sonnet perhaps, or a ballad. Something that requires effort. Something personal that demonstrates the depth of feeling involved. Are you at all inclined toward poetry?”

“Not... really. But I would be willing to try,” Cullen said. “Would you... I don’t suppose you’d... want to help?

“I _am_ your court minstrel, my lord.” Dorian looked amused. “I believe that’s part of my job description.”

“Well, good...” Cullen found himself doubting that many court minstrels were called to help their lord apologize to his wife after wrongly suspecting her of a dalliance with the court minstrel in the first place, but he honestly didn’t know at this point. “Should we... start now?”

“No time like the present! You don’t want to leave her in doubt a second longer than necessary, do you?”

“No, of course not!” It was a bit more forceful than he had intended, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh... let’s get started. And... I should do something romantic, shouldn’t I? Maker’s breath, I am truly terrible at this.”

“The important thing is that you’re willing to try,” Dorian said gently. “Yes, doing something romantic is an excellent idea. Perhaps a picnic in the woods or something of that sort.”

“A picnic. Right. She’s been wanting to ride anyway, maybe that’s how I’ll frame it,” Cullen said thoughtfully. “Do you... do you think she’ll say yes if I ask her to ride with me?”

“I would stake my reputation as a musician on it,” Dorian replied flatly. “Now, about this poem... have you ever written anything before? Let’s try to play to your strengths.”

“Uh... no, not really. Unless military reports count. Which I’m guessing they don’t.”

“Of course not! _Kaffas_ , the Maker is testing me.” Dorian shook his head. “You’ve never written anything else? Letters? A story perhaps?”

“Well, I never had much occasion to,” Cullen protested weakly. “I write letters, I keep a journal, Evvy and I want to work on compiling the history of the villa but she’s probably going to do most of the writing. I told you, I’m terrible at this.”

“A journal?” Dorian perked up at that. “That seems more promising. Have you written much since your marriage?”

“Of course. I write every day, it’s a leftover army habit. I’ve...” he flushed a little. “I’ve written quite a lot in there about the marriage.”

“That’s exactly what you need, you gloriously oblivious thing!” Dorian almost laughed. “Show. It. To. Her. Show her how your feelings changed and grew. Show her that this isn’t something you invented to appease her! Let her read in your own words how she’s changed you!”

Cullen’s shoulders hunched, almost as if he was closing in on himself at the thought of sharing his innermost thoughts. But after a moment, he sat up straighter, a bit of light coming into his eyes. “That’s... that’s a good idea, actually. That’s a _wonderful_ idea.”

“Naturally. I don’t have any other kind,” Dorian replied airily. “Though I must say that history book you mentioned sounds intriguing. Once you get that underway I’d enjoy having a look at it. For now, though, this takes priority. Go get your journal – go get your lady.”

“I...” Cullen was suddenly very aware that he had planned nothing. Then he remembered what he had said to Evvy the day of their first chess game – that the best things in his life were the things he hadn’t planned. With this recollection, he became seized by a moment of bravery and a rather good idea. “Well, my family’s motto is _Neither by chance nor by fate_ so I suppose now is the time to take action. Thank you, Dorian, I won’t forget this.”

“I won’t let you,” Dorian assured him, chuckling. “Good luck, my lord! Bring the light back into this place.”

“I will try. I promise.” With that, Cullen nearly ran out of the library, heading to the courtyard where Dorian had said Evvy was sitting, praying to the Maker she was still there.

* * *

She _was_ there, watching the clouds. As he approached, he could see that she looked a little thinner; her gaze was distracted, like her mind was entirely too active for her own liking. Josephine was determinedly attempting to read to her, but Evvy didn’t seem as though she heard much of the story.

 _Maker’s breath, we’re both going to wither away if we keep this up_ , he thought with a stab of guilt. He pushed the feeling down and crossed the courtyard, nearly running over to her. He stopped as he approached, remembering to maintain some level of dignity. “Evvy, I...” He glanced over to Josephine and back to Evvy. “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to know if you... might want to take a ride with me?”

She looked up in genuine surprise. “My lord?” Glancing at Josephine, who nodded encouragingly, she nodded as well. “If you like.”

“I would. Very much so,” Maker and Andraste be praised, she didn’t say no. “How about we meet at the stables in an hour? I have something to take care of before we go.”

“All right.” Evvy didn’t quite know how to look or to feel. Hope was threatening to invade and she wasn’t sure if she could survive if the hope was crushed. But she owed it to him to at least try. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Evvy, of course.” He smiled, watching her for a second. “Thank _you_.” He forced himself to leave, dashing off first in the direction of the kitchens to speak to Sereda, then to fetch his journal, then back to the library. He had something rather important to whip up before their ride began.

Evvy watched him run off, quite thoroughly bewildered. “What do you suppose that’s all about?” she asked Josephine. “That’s the most he’s said to me at one time in days.”

Josephine was trying her best to not appear too visibly relieved and curious. “I think it’s a good sign. He seems very excited, too.”

“He does,” Evvy allowed. She sighed, twisting her fingers in her lap. “I’m... scared.”

“Don’t be.” Josephine smiled. “Just... see what he has to say. All will be well.”

“I hope so, Josie. I really hope so.” Evvy’s face had a little color in it for the first time in a while. “I suppose I’d better get ready for riding.”

“I suppose so.” Her lady-in-waiting grinned again. “Come on, let’s go get you ready.”

Evvy allowed herself to be led away to her room, where she changed into a riding habit and collected the gloves Cullen had given her as a wedding gift. At the appointed time, shaking in her boots and trying not to show it, she made her way to the stable with absolutely no idea what she would find there.

Cullen had made surprisingly good time and was at the stables ten minutes early, his saddlebags loaded and his heart hammering far more than was reasonable. As he stood stroking the horse’s mane, he looked up to see Evvy approaching and smiled. “Are you ready to go?”

She nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak. His smile was reassuring, however, and for what felt like the first time in days, her own lips curved upward just slightly in response. She approached him slowly, putting on her gloves as she did. _Andraste, please, guide me._

He watched her fondly for a moment. It was a bit premature for his heart to be soaring and he ordered it to stop. Nevertheless he smiled, taking her gloved hand and caressing it for a moment as he went to lift her into the saddle.

“Where are we going?” Evvy inquired, finding her voice at last. She settled herself carefully, heart thrumming like a hummingbird’s wings, and patted her mare’s neck.

“There’s a place I want to show you. I think you’ll like it,” Cullen replied as he mounted. Maker, this was starting to feel very real.

“Oh.” She was still puzzled, but hope was growing and it scared her all the more. “Well, um... lead the way.”

With a slight smile, he clicked his tongue to get the horse to trot. The clearing he had chosen was not far, but the little journey there provided some of the best views of the estate. Afternoon sunlight dappled through the trees as they rode along, sending shafts of light to the forest floor.

It was the first time since the bandit attack that Evvy had ventured beyond the villa’s entrance, so despite her recent sadness she couldn’t help but be interested. The forest managed to be even more beautiful than the view from the balconies implied, and it had a soothing effect on her. “The Grand Forest really is grand,” she remarked admiringly.

“It is a beautiful place,” he agreed. He wished he could enjoy the view a bit more; as it was, he was too busy patting the saddlebags as if to reassure himself that he had everything. After a few minutes, he turned, spying the clearing. “Ah, here we are. This way.”

Genuinely curious, and slightly less fearful, Evvy guided her horse after Cullen’s into what looked like a natural grove near some ancient ruins. The hills created something of a border, and the trees had for whatever reason not infiltrated the space. She slowed her mount, taking in everything before her.

Cullen used the time she was distracted to dismount and begin preparing. From the first saddlebag, he unfurled a blanket to lay on the ground; from the second he pulled out a small bundle of food – nothing more exceptional than a loaf of bread, some fruit and cheese, and a small flask of wine. It would do, he hoped. “What do you think? Quite the view, isn’t it?”

“It’s exquisite,” She turned to watch him, eyes widening slightly. “Well. My lord, you appear to be... well prepared.” She began to ease herself from the saddle.

He managed a small laugh. “Yes, well, I wish I could take all the credit. I had a fair degree of help preparing.” He crossed to help her dismount before returning to put the finishing touches on the makeshift picnic. “Uh... shall we?”

“All right.” She hated being so timid with him – but the ground had shifted beneath her feet so many times she wasn’t able to be otherwise. She tethered the horses to a tree, giving them each a long lead so they could investigate the offerings of the grass, and after surveying the spread for another moment claimed a corner of the blanket. “This is lovely.”

“Good, I’m very pleased you like it,” he said, taking a bite from an apple. He wanted to show her the journal now, but he didn’t want to ambush her either. Let her eat and enjoy the view a bit. “It’s a... nice day,” he offered.

Evvy picked up a piece of cheese and nibbled at it. It was the closest she had come to really having an appetite in a few days. “Yes, the spring weather is very agreeable.”

“Yes.” Maker’s breath, in terms of grand romantic gestures, this was beginning to feel neither grand nor romantic. Cullen cleared his throat slightly, taking a sip from the flask. “I feel a little like an awkward schoolboy...” he admitted with a slightly nervous laugh.

“Oh?” Much like his initial awkwardness when they first met, his nervousness warmed Evvy. If she wasn’t the only agitated one, then that was probably a good sign. It helped her to relax a touch. “You still look like a lion to me,” she ventured shyly.

He laughed again. “I don’t feel very much like a lion, but if you think so, that’s all that matters.” He busied himself with cutting the bread for a moment, before looking up again. “I... haven’t really done a lot of planning. I hope everything is... all right.”

“It is,” she assured him, taking a few grapes. ‘This was... very sweet of you.”

“Oh, I’m glad to hear it.” He smiled. “I... I wanted to do something romantic.”

“You... did?” She sat frozen for a moment, the grape halfway to her mouth as she looked at him. She wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, but the ache inside her – the one she had started to assume was permanent – eased a little at his words. She forced herself to eat the grape rather than say anything at all.

“Of course I did. I...” He didn’t want her to be told this for the first time by the entry in his journal. “I love you.”

Of all the things he could have said, that was probably the last one she expected. She stared at him, uncertain how to respond. For a few seconds, she was horrified to think this was some kind of traitorous dream. But it... _felt_ real. “Do you?” she asked finally. He had said it following the argument, but only in a roundabout sort of way, and his behavior afterward had been incongruent enough to make her wonder if she’d imagined it.

“I do. I swear I do. I...” His pulse was racing and he was beginning to give up on patience. “I have something for you, actually. I was going to wait, but... well.” He reached into the saddlebag and pulled out his journal.

Evvy had caught sight of his journal once, in the carriage on the way to Redcliffe from Denerim, but hadn’t thought much about it at the time. “A book? Wait, no...” She took it and turned it over in her hands. “I’m to read this?”

“Yes... well, not all of it.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You _can_ read all of it if you want. It’s my journal from the past year, so the beginning is... rather dry. I’ve marked the pages I most want you to see.”

“Oh.” She looked at it, then looked at him to make sure this was really okay. Seeing his encouraging nod, she turned to the first page he had designated.

The earliest entries were written in a clipped no-nonsense tone that suggested a military report. But the first marked page showed a very obvious change in that.

> _The King wants me to be a lord,_ it read. _Apparently there is some treaty that needs to be upheld and somehow, I am the most eligible person for it. So I am no longer a general, I am no longer in the army, I am no longer just Cullen Rutherford. Now I am to be, forever more, Lord Rutherford of an estate called Grand Forest with a woman I’ve never met as my wife. I need to have faith that the Maker has a purpose for this, but right now I am terrified. This isn’t how any of this was supposed to go._

The next marked entry came the day after their first meeting.

> _I’ve met my future wife. Evangeline is an unimpeachably good person – kind, clever, caring, likes to draw. We discussed Genitivi at length. I’m sure I probably sounded like a blithering fool, but she was very gracious about the whole thing. I don’t know what the future holds for the two of us – but if nothing else, I feel like we may end up as very good friends._

Evvy softened, reading this. His early good opinion had been genuine; that meant a lot to her. What followed, she almost feared to read; still, it was important to him, so she would soldier through it. She turned the page, admittedly curious to see what he wrote about the wedding itself.

> _Marriage is a strange sensation. I am baffled to call myself this woman’s husband and to call her my wife. But, although terrified, I am somehow also soothed by her presence. She has already saved me once by agreeing to postpone a proper wedding night. I am grateful – I don’t want to be with her just because a ceremony decrees that it’s permissible. I would like to wait and see if we can somehow come to genuinely love each other before it happens._

So _that_ was why. Evvy nodded slowly, feeling like a puzzle piece had just slipped into place. They’d need to talk about that, probably, but it was reassuring to know that his motives were more about honor than about him finding any fault with her. She turned a couple of pages to the next marked entry.

> _Evvy was attacked today by one of the bandits that rove the woods. Sweet Maker, I almost killed the man and I’m horrified at myself. Am I becoming as brutal as M? I fear I showed Evvy an ugly side of myself. Cass assures me that Evvy doesn’t think so, but I feel like a monster. She deserves better than me. Even so, I’m just relieved she wasn’t seriously hurt. The thought of anything happening to her... Maker, I can’t bear it._

“You were ashamed of yourself,” she said in a mildly surprised tone. “I thought you were acting a bit strangely, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. Now it makes sense.”

He nodded. “I was. And I know you didn’t think of me the way I was thinking of myself, but...” His mouth went a bit dry. “Well. Read the next marked entry. I... this one is important to me.”

The entry in question was dated for the day after their first chess game.

> _Cass said something yesterday that I can’t get out of my head – “It’s hardly the worst thing in the world to realize that you just might love your wife.” I rather think she’s right. Andraste’s grace, I really do love Evvy, more than I can say. I’m scared – the last person I loved was S. But Evvy is nothing like S. I shouldn’t be scared of this, but I am. I didn’t want this and now... now it’s all I can think of. Wasn’t it the plan to die a general? How is it that I suddenly want this so much – her and this title and a family and a legacy? Sweet Maker, how can she even want ME? I am inadequate and she deserves better, but... I love her all the same. _

Evvy shook her head, tears in her eyes. “How did we reach this point so fast?” she wondered. “Even now it seems too soon for either of us to know that, and at the same time it makes perfect sense.” She brushed her fingertips over the date. “But why didn’t you tell me? Let me banish the doubts?”

“Believe me, I wish I had.” His voice was barely more than a choked whisper. “I was scared and I was... Well, read the last two entries I marked...”

The penultimate entry read:

> _First nightmare in over a year. Evvy’s a part of it now – now instead of my carelessness dooming the Templars, it dooms her. I’m afraid to sleep; I can’t see that again, I just can’t, I’ll go mad. I’m having trouble thinking straight, the whole thing has left me so unsettled. I hate that I worried her, but she doesn’t need to know the details – it will just make her feel worse. I can’t burden her with these things, it’s unfair and it’s cruel. Cass helped me talk through the nightmares before, maybe I should talk to her again._

The last, dated the day before their argument, said simply:

> _Maker guide me, I’m afraid Evvy is only acting out of pity. I don’t want her that way. I love her, but I would rather she be happy than feel she’s stuck trying to please me. I was terrified when this started; now I’m terrified for an entirely different reason. Andraste preserve me._

Her eyes were wide and she hardly knew where to begin asking questions. She decided chronological order made the most sense. “The nightmare – I was _in_ the nightmare?”

He nodded almost numbly. “Yes. They...” Words failed him. “They hurt you. I would rather lose a limb than have that nightmare again.”

“I’m so sorry. I knew it was bad, but not that bad.” She turned to the last marked entry. “You’re going to have to explain this one, because I don’t understand where you got this idea.”

“I...” he sighed. “Looking back on it, I don’t understand it either, but... I doubted myself. I couldn’t imagine you wanting to be stuck with me. I didn’t think any of this was possible – and for that I am supremely sorry. But I... it’s all I’ve wanted for a while now.”

“You didn’t write about... that day,” she noted, seeing no entry for their chess-match-turned-argument. “You know. The bad one. Did... did you want to forget?”

“I did,” he said, gently taking the book back from her. “Want to forget, that is. But... well, keeping a journal is left over from my earliest military days. It was a way to keep track of my thoughts through the good and the bad, so I tried to write in it every day. But when things got _very_ bad and I found that nothing I could say would be able to suffice, I would just write the date, circle it, and say nothing...” He opened the journal to a blank page and pointed. The corner had the date of their argument circled darkly.

“I can understand that,” she said. “What I can’t understand is everything that’s happened since then. We agreed we would try to go back to how it was before... but until today you would barely even look at me. I’ve been... scared, to be honest. I hurt you without knowing it before, so I sort of stopped doing anything because I was afraid I would do it again. I turned it all inward. It was my doing, and I couldn’t undo it, so at best I could maybe not do it again and hope that someday you’d...” She paused and swallowed hard. “Stop... avoiding me.”

“None of this was any of your doing,” he whispered, blinking away the tears he wished were not forming in his eyes. “All of it was my fault. And all I wanted to do was come up with a way to fix it but I... I was sure I had destroyed anything we might have had. I didn’t want to get the potential answer that it was all gone.”

She digested that. “You’ve told me about where you get your doubts,” she said. “And I can understand it. Maybe... maybe I’d better tell you a few things you don’t know about mine.” She wet her lips, trying to find a starting place.

“You know, of course, that I’m Bann Trevelyan’s youngest child. And I told you about the family joke that I insisted on existing. Here’s what I haven’t told you: the reason I was available for the treaty arrangement is because they never intended me for anything but the Chantry. My whole life was spent preparing for it. My education, my instruction under the drawing master, it was all arranged with the expectation that when I came of age, I would take vows and spend my life as a Chantry sister. I was all right with that; I thought maybe I could be a scholar like Genitivi. But then a couple years ago, my parents realized that the treaty renewal was coming up and I was the only hope they had of securing the marriage to ratify it.” She paused for a little breath, collecting her thoughts.

For several seconds, Cullen merely blinked at her. He had always been under the impression that this was what she had expected her whole life and that – while the reality was still frightening and unexpected – she had resigned herself to it from a young age. To hear now that this was almost as unexpected for her as it was for him made him feel a strange combination of safe and heartbroken. “Oh, I... I didn’t know...” he managed, reaching for her hand.

“Of course you didn’t. There was no way you could have known, and I wasn’t actually supposed to tell you,” she assured him gently. “I told you, early in our acquaintance, that I’d always known my marriage would be arranged – which was true from a certain angle. But it’s only been in these last few years that I’ve had reason to think it would be an actual marriage rather than a more symbolic kind.” She shook her head. “I was seventeen when they realized their error, nearly eighteen, and very abruptly my education went from ecclesiastical to domestic. I suddenly had to learn all the things expected of a noble wife – how to oversee the household, treat visiting dignitaries, handle expenses, raise children. My sisters gave me a few less than gentle warnings about what the wedding night was likely to hold,” she added grimly. “Of course, with Ferelden’s throne in contention the way it was for a while, they were hoping I’d become Queen through the treaty. Fortunately, nobody told dear King Alistair about this, so he married Queen Elissa – which, judging by what I saw of them in Denerim, was exactly as it should be.” She chuckled.

“Well, it seems like we’re both rather in the same boat, aren’t we?” Cullen asked, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. My poor darling.” He kissed her hand before he could stop himself – not that he would have stopped anyway.

“It pales in comparison with what you’ve endured, my lion, but it _was_ very jarring,” she acknowledged. “And they weren’t holding out a lot of hope that their artistic bookworm daughter would be what she needed to be in time for the treaty renewal. Normally, Father would have brought me with him – I should have been with him when you met him that brief moment, and we could have been slightly acquainted. But they wanted me to stay home, to keep learning what I needed to know and so I wouldn’t possibly...” She clenched her jaw briefly. “They thought I might do something wrong while it could all still be called off. Don’t misunderstand me, please – I love my family and they really do love me. They just... didn’t put a whole lot of faith in my ability to pull this off. That’s why I’ve been so anxious to do everything exactly right – because no one thought I could. And because even if you didn’t _want_ me, I could make do with the idea that you _needed_ me.”

“Both of those things are true – I need you and I want you,” he said softly. “But you don’t have to do everything exactly right. Maker knows I haven’t.” He chuckled a little ruefully. “I’m already in awe of you and what you do here.”

She gave him a mournful little smile. “Do you remember when you made the observation that I was alone here? I know you didn’t mean it the way it sounded, and it must have seemed strange that I took it so hard. But the truth is, I was angry – and not at you. When my brother Fred got married, there was a city-wide holiday in Ostwick. When Calleigh married into the ruling family of Tantervale, we all made the trip for the ceremony.” Her green eyes were clouded. “When I got married, they put me on a ship with a couple of guards and wished me luck. So you were right to say I had no one, because I did.”

“Oh, Evvy...” He stroked the fingers of her hand very gently. “I can’t even imagine how that must have felt and I wish so desperately that I could fix that for you. But I stand by what I said the second time – you’re _not_ alone. And you said something similar to me when I told you about my time with the Templars, that I’m not alone either. I will never forget that.”

“I stand by that too,” she replied. “I think that was the moment when I gave up any and all pretense about my feelings for you. It just made too much sense to me that we fit. You never expected to want anyone, and you never expected anyone to want you. Neither did I ever have any such expectations. I’m sure it _is_ too soon for us to say we feel this way, but all things considered, I don’t _care_. You were the first thing I ever actually wanted for myself.”

He smiled, leaning forward in order to put a hand to her cheek. “I don’t care either. Because you looked at me and you didn’t see a broken man pretending to be a lord – you saw me. And Maker knows why, but you decided you liked what you saw.” He laughed, then leaned in to press his forehead to hers. “And I’m so grateful for that. Oh, Evvy, I have never felt _anything_ like this.”

For the first time in days, color bloomed in her face. “Neither have I.” She paused, and then ventured a smile. “Do you have a pencil?”

He pulled back, studying her curiously for a second, a tiny smile crossing his face as he did so. After a moment, he reached into one of the bags and found the requested item.

She took the pencil, then picked up the journal where he had set it aside and opened to the next blank page. She wrote the date in the margin and added two lines.

> _I forgive you, Cullen._
> 
> _I love you too._

He watched her write, the soaring feeling he had previously curbed returning in full force, making his heart race. He placed a hand on the page as if in disbelief it was actually there in front of him. “I don’t think anything I could write today would be as good as that.”

“Well, then, let’s just call that today’s entry. Tomorrow, start fresh on a new page,” she said gently. “And... no more doubts. Or if there are any, we discuss them. All right?”

“All right.” Cullen nodded and then a small smile of delight crossed his features. “Oh, I almost forgot!” He turned and pulled a folded sheet of paper from one of the saddlebags. “You said that your biography in our book about the villa would be only your family line, but I disagree. So, if it’s not too bold, I took the liberty of writing a biography for you. It’s just a rough work – and I wrote it before the information you told me about your family just now – so change it as you want, but...” He pressed it into her hands. It was a biography, written in his own unmistakable handwriting. 

> _Evangeline Rose Rutherford, formerly Trevelyan, is the youngest daughter of the Bann of Ostwick in the Free Marches. Upon her arrival at the Grand Forest Villa, her intelligence, kindness, creativity, and wit were made apparent to everyone residing there. She is a skilled artist, and many of the drawings in this volume have been done by her. Lady Rutherford, known to those closest to her as “Evvy,” has the ability to bring out the best in those who count her as a close friend – this is true for no one more than her husband, who adores her more than life itself._

“Cullen Rutherford, stop making me cry,” she scolded as she reached the last line. She turned and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek. “You’re impossible. And it’s beautiful – perhaps not the most historically accurate thing, but thank you.” She laughed.

Cullen did too. “I know, I’m sorry.” He ran his fingers through her hair as she kissed him. “But if this is my punishment, I’m not _too_ sorry.” He pulled back, taking her face in both hands as he stared into her eyes. “I promise I won’t doubt anymore. But the same goes for you too. No more doubt.”

“I promise.” She nodded. “Thank you for – for all of this, my lord. I haven’t really known what to think... but you did what needed to be done to save this for us both.” She paused, and smiled. “ _Neither by chance nor by fate_ , indeed.”

He returned her smile and leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. “Maybe the family motto is a bit more appropriate than I thought.”

* * *

“It’s getting late,” said Mia. “Shouldn’t they have come back by now?”

“Are you sure they just went into the woods?” Cassandra asked, turning to Josephine.

“That’s my understanding.”

“What’s going on, ladies?” Dorian came striding out to the balcony where the three were clustered.

“It’s almost dinnertime, and Cullen and Evvy have not yet retu-” Cass was cut off by an exclamation from Josie, and they all turned to see two horses come galloping into view. Even from a distance, they could see that the riders were laughing.

“They’re... oh, thank the Maker, they’re all right,” said Mia. Clearly, they were just fine – in more ways than one.

“I knew this would work,” said Dorian, smoothing his mustache.

“ _You_ had something to do with this?” asked Cass, turning to him.

“Of course! Who else?” They watched Cullen and Evvy head into the stables. “Well, I think we can safely say dinner will be... more cheerful, now.”

Cass took a few steps towards Dorian, her gaze probing. “I don’t know what you did, Dorian... but _thank you._ ”

“Well, it wasn’t entirely selfless on my part,” he admitted. “All this sadness has a detrimental effect on my music, you know. Besides, I happen to be rather fond of the lady.” He smiled. “His Lordship is a decent fellow too.”

“I could say the same thing about present company as well,” Mia giggled, pressing a kiss to Dorian’s cheek. “So, shall we go check on our favorite pair of lovebirds?”

“Oh, by all means. I have no siblings of my own,” Dorian explained. “I have a feeling I’m going to enjoy watching you thoroughly embarrass yours.” This elicited a laugh from the little assembly as they departed from the balcony and headed in the direction of the main door where Cullen and Evvy were entering.

“I still maintain that branch wasn’t that low hanging when we rode out there,” Cullen was saying as they approached, fussing with his very windswept hair. “I think I would have noticed.”

“ _I_ still maintain that you threw the race, dear,” Evvy retorted, pulling off her gloves. She glanced up at the sound of footsteps, and did a double take at the sight of the welcoming party. “We aren’t late for dinner, are we? I’m so sorry if we kept you waiting...” She looked healthier than when she had left the villa – not completely recovered, but on her way to it.

“I did _not,”_ Cullen insisted with a laugh. “I swear to you, I got tangled up by that branch, you saw it! I – oh, hello everyone.”

“Hello yourself.” Mia grinned at him before turning to Evvy. “No, you’re not late. We were _starting_ to get worried, but it seems our worries were unfounded.”

“I daresay your worries were rather justified for a time,” Evvy told her with a regretful sort of smile, “and I apologize for raising anyone’s concerns. But I think you’ll find that there’s no cause for it any longer.”

The tiny group exchanged glances, smiles forming on each of their faces. It was Cassandra who stepped forward, placing a hand on both Cullen and Evvy’s shoulders. “And to that I say, thank the Maker.” She smiled. “Now, go get ready for supper, both of you. I’m sure everyone is anxious to hear about your day.”

Evvy started to speak, then glanced at Cullen. “Yes, of course. I’ll just be a moment.” She turned and hurried up the stairs, leaving him to deal with any further inquiries.

When Evvy had departed, Mia stepped forward, levelling Cullen with a soft glare. “I don’t know what you did, little brother... but whatever it was, I’m proud of you for fixing it.”

“Why do you assume it was something I did?”

She merely stared at him all the more pointedly before breaking into a smile and patting his cheek before she too departed.

“Well done, my lord, good man,” Dorian offered, placing a friendly hand on Cullen’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Dorian, and for that I thank you.” Cullen smiled.

“You’re very welcome. Just allow me my star lute pupil, yes?” Dorian asked, to which Cullen nodded with a grin.

“So? We’re dying to know what you did,” said Josephine, speaking for herself and Cassandra. “Ever since you left we’ve been trying to guess!”

“Well, in that case, the real answer will probably be a letdown, but...” He turned to face Cass, knowing she of all people would appreciate the gesture he had made. “I gave her my personal journal to read.”

Cassandra’s eyes went wide. “You never let _anyone_ read that!”

He nodded. “I know, and it was... a bit strange, giving someone access to basically every private thought I’ve had from day to day. But I don’t want to have any secrets from her. And I wanted her to see where I started versus where I am now.”

“I presume it was wildly successful beyond your imaginings,” Dorian interjected.

“It was, rather. I... I only wanted two things to come out of today – to let her know I love her and to, _hopefully,_ hear that she loves me. I got both.”

Josephine managed not to squeal, although it was clearly a concerted effort on her part to keep it quiet. Dorian looked as though he might have briefly considered a similar reaction. Cass just smiled. “I told you that weeks ago. You never listen to me,” she teased fondly.

“I know, I know,” Cullen laughed, placing a hand on his old friend’s shoulder. “But Evvy and I both... had a lot of things we had to work through personally. And I imagine we’ll still work through them. Maybe it all... _had_ to happen this way.”

“The Maker’s designs are sometimes convoluted,” Cass agreed. “What matters is that you’re both smiling again. Ah, and here she is.” Evvy was coming down the stairs once more, her hair tidied and her riding habit replaced by the green dress she’d worn the day after the wedding.

“Shall we eat?” she asked, joining them. “I’m... quite hungry, actually.”

Cullen beamed as Evvy approached. He noted fondly that those beautiful eyes were starting to shine again, made brighter by the green dress that always seemed to render him speechless. True to form, he found himself struggling for words, but after a moment he managed. “I agree. Shall we... my darling?” He offered her his arm.

“Lead the way, my lord.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen was waiting until he loved her, so... he doesn't really have to wait any longer. Unfortunately, this does not go unnoticed by certain members of the household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Dorian's song. It's dreadful, but it was sort of supposed to be. Enjoy the mood whiplash, and I would like a lot of squealing in the reviews, please. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

That night, Cullen had a dream – not a nightmare, just a dream. It was nothing more than the image of himself and Evvy sitting in the clearing in the afternoon sunlight, smiling, laughing, their words muffled by the wind. But somehow it made him feel impossibly full of light as he awoke to find real sunlight pouring in over their bed.

His wife was still asleep; it was the most restful sleep she’d gotten in a few days, and her body was being a bit greedy about it. She lay curled on her side, dark braid somewhat askew, one pale hand draped across her eyes to block the light.

He repositioned himself slightly as if to block the light with his own body, trying to be as careful as possible so as not to wake her. She looked so peaceful that just watching her in this state was soothing Cullen. _Sweet Maker, is this really happening?_ After several days of stubborn silence, this felt like almost too much to ask.

As if to answer the question, Evvy moved a little closer in her sleep, snuggling into his warmth. He was near and, even though she wasn’t conscious yet, she could sense and smell him and it had a pacifying effect on her.

 _So this is how we always end up so close to each other during the night,_ he thought with a smile, shifting ever so slightly in order to get even closer. For several minutes, he merely shut his eyes and inhaled, savoring every second.

After a few more minutes of this, Evvy was forced to accept the fact that she was awake. All things considered, however, she wasn’t complaining. “Morning,” she purred quietly, eyes still closed.

“Mm, good morning.” The sound of her voice made Cullen open his own eyes as he pulled her towards him, nuzzling her cheek slightly. “You looked so peaceful.”

“Must have something to do with being happy,” she murmured fondly. “I’ve heard it can cause things like that.”

“I’ve heard that too,” he said with a grin. “It’s a strange disease with strange symptoms. Apparently it also causes things like spontaneous fits of daring.” With that, he leaned in and kissed her.

“Hmm. A very interesting malady, this,” she remarked in a languid voice, opening her eyes finally. “Is there a cure?”

“Well, if there is, I certainly don’t want to find it, do you?”

“Not in the least. I hope it’s a chronic and permanent condition from which I’ve no hope of escape.”

“I agree,” he replied, smiling as he held her. “In fact, I think it would be for the best if we were quarantined in here for the rest of the day. Maybe longer.”

She giggled, a bit pink. “I wouldn’t object, but I have a feeling James might,” she teased him. “And Maker knows what your brother would say about it.”

“Plenty, I’m sure,” he replied. “And none of it particularly helpful to anyone. But you know how brothers are.”

“Don’t I, though.” She sighed. “I do like your idea, though. Quarantined with the cause, no hope of a cure... sounds perfect.”

“Well, it’s decided then, that’s just what we’ll do,” he teased, giving her a slight affectionate squeeze.

“At least we have the afternoon,” she mused. “We... can resume that, right?”

“Of course we can. Well... not chess,” he chuckled ruefully. “But the book, certainly. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too. Since you wrote such a charming account of me,” she added with a smile, “I suppose it falls to me to write yours. I’ll have to think carefully about what it will say.”

“I have the utmost faith that you will come up with something – probably something far nicer than I deserve.”

“Well, then, we’ll be even.” She stretched a bit. “How long do you think we have until someone comes knocking?”

“Probably not long, unfortunately,” he groaned. “Although maybe they’ll see fit to give us a bit of a break, figure the sleep will do us good.”

“Why do I find that five different shades of unlikely?” she retorted. “Well... at least we have the moment. I stand by what I said a while ago... I _really_ like mornings.”

“I do too. More than I can possibly describe...” He leaned in to kiss her again when a gentle knocking made him pause. “Oh, whoever that is can wait a few seconds longer.” He smiled, and finished the intended kiss.

“And with that... the day begins,” she sighed. “Ah well.”

“I suppose we _do_ need to eat, after all,” he conceded, taking his time in unfolding himself from her. “That was the one flaw in my quarantine plan.” He finally forced himself up to answer the door.

While he did that, Evvy sat up to undo her braid and watch him. Remarkable the difference one day could make, really. Pain and despair were only a memory now, one she hoped would soon be forgotten. Everything would be comfortable and secure forever.

Cullen wrenched open the door, fully expecting to see James there to interrupt as he usually managed to do – poor sod. He was rather surprised to find a smirking Cassandra there instead. “Bad time?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Well, you did interrupt a bit, but I’ll allow it,” he replied.

“Oh? I interrupted? I’m sorry.” She chuckled slightly, clearly looking for a reaction.

“If you think I’m going to give you and Josephine something to gossip about, you’re sorely mistaken,” he said with a mocking glare. “We’ll be down in a bit, Cass, thank you.”

“My lord.” She gave a teasing bow before departing.

“Now that was mean,” Evvy said, more amused than she wanted to admit. “She just interrupted for the _sake_ of interrupting!”

“That’s Cassandra for you,” he said with a laugh, shaking his head fondly as he began the search for clothes. “We should consider ourselves lucky it wasn’t Dorian – he probably would have come in and sat down.”

She laughed outright. “Ten silvers says Dorian put her up to it.”

“Hm, I’ll take you up on that bet, because I think it was Josephine,” he laughed. “She’s kind and she’s quiet, but I wouldn’t put something like that past her.”

“Now that you mention it, I see your point.” Evvy started rummaging in her wardrobe. “Hmm, what color today...”

“Well, I would request green, but you did wear that yesterday and I suppose I can’t be greedy...” he teased.

“I do like the way you look at me when I wear green,” she noted with a smile. “But I’d hate for the novelty to wear off. Pink it is.” She withdrew a dress and moved to the next room to get ready for the day. As he saw when she returned, however, the pink dress _did_ have green embellishments.

“Somehow I’m getting my wish anyway,” he said with a smile. “I’m spoiled here.”

“Mm, a little perhaps.” She smiled. “And I like the fact that you don’t usually wear your armor anymore. You look terribly heroic in it, but it’s a bit difficult to embrace.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it,” he laughed slightly. “But... I don’t need it anymore. I don’t need to protect myself, I’m safe.”

“You are.” She nodded, and smiled. “We both are. Come on, let’s get down there before they send someone _else_ to interrupt...”

“Probably a good idea,” he chuckled, taking her arm.

* * *

With her morning duties completed, Evvy made her way to the library before lunch – she wasn’t scheduled to meet Cullen there until afterward, but she wanted to get started on his biography as a bit of a surprise. The one he’d written for her was very sweet, although perhaps not the most historically appropriate description; future scholars would likely roll their eyes in amusement if they actually included it as it was. She didn’t mind, though, not really. But his would need to be more detailed.

She made some progress, but had to abandon it in order to attend the midday meal. After they ate, Mia gave her a few more bits of information for the project; she was eager to get back and write them down while they were still fresh in her mind.

 

 

> _Born in the village of Honnleath in 9:11 Dragon, Cullen Stanton Rutherford was the second of four children, and the eldest son, of Stanton and Eleanor Rutherford. At age thirteen he was enrolled in formal Templar training, joining the ranks six years later. He served faithfully for a number of years before transferring his allegiance to the Fereldan Royal Army._
> 
> _The Rutherford family coat of arms bears the heraldry of a thick-maned lion, and Ser Cullen’s siblings gifted him – perhaps as a joke – with a lion’s head helmet upon joining the army. For this, and for his exemplary prowess in battle, he soon earned the nickname “the Lion of Ferelden.” He rose through the ranks with comparative speed, thanks in part to his Templar background, and was named a full general at the age of twenty-eight._
> 
> _Two years later, he was unexpectedly retired from the army when the time came to renew Ferelden’s ancient peace treaty with Ostwick in the Free Marches, which is done every twenty-five years through marriage – a Fereldan nobleman takes a lady of the Ostwick court as his bride to seal the peace. As circumstance would have it, there were no eligible candidates for the alliance in King Alistair’s court, and so the Fereldan monarch chose a different tactic. The well-respected General Rutherford was elevated to the peerage and created the first Lord of the Grand Forest, a vassal to Arl Teagan Guerrin and master of the Grand Forest Villa. To fulfill the terms of the treaty, Lord Rutherford was then wed to Lady Evangeline Trevelyan, youngest daughter of Bann Maxwell Trevelyan of Ostwick and the former Lady Alessia Dumar, a cousin to the ruling family of Kirkwall. To the surprise of all parties involved, it quickly turned into a match of affection as well as duty, and a new chapter in the history of the storied residence was begun._

It was at that moment that Cullen entered. Upon seeing his wife hard at work, he paused. “Oh, I don’t mean to interrupt if you’re in the middle of something. Should I take a stroll through the courtyard and come back?”

“No, not at all,” she replied, still writing. “I was sketching out your biography – I’m just about finished.” She put her quill aside and blew lightly on the paper to make the ink dry. “Do you want to see?”

“Of course.” He crossed over to her, placing both hands on her shoulders as he leaned over to see what she had written.

“It’s not as beautiful as what you wrote about me,” she said apologetically, “but I wasn’t sure how much to romanticize. We can make any changes you like, of course.”

“No, it’s very sweet,” he insisted. “I feel like I’m being bragged about, and that’s a rather nice sensation, I must say.”

She chuckled. “I’m a bit prone to it. You should see how I’ve written about you in my letter to my sister Allegra.” Smirking a little, she added, “It’s half finished, if you’re curious...”

“Morbidly so,” he laughed. “I’m anxious to see what high expectations I have to live up to when your family arrives.”

“I’m afraid you’re doomed, my lion,” she teased. “I’ll be right back, then.”

Evvy had concealed the letter in one of her sketchbooks, and returned shortly with it in her hands. “Let’s see... I drew a little picture of Dorian playing the lute for Cass and Josie, and then... here we are.” She cleared her throat.

 _You wanted more details about my lord husband than what I’ve shared with Mother. Of course you did, I wasn’t surprised._ She moved closer to the desk as she read. _He is a good head taller than I am, with curly golden hair and the most beautiful brown eyes you can imagine. I’m enclosing one of the sketches I’ve done of him, but frankly, it doesn’t do him justice. You can’t tell from the drawing how intelligent and well-read he is, nor how kind and gentle. Ever since I arrived, he’s been concerned with my comfort and happiness much more than his own. I hardly knew what to expect, my dearest sister, but the fact is that he loves me, and I am happier than I ever imagined was possible._ A little flustered, she felt like she needed to apologize for the excessive praise. “I’m closer to Allegra than any of my other siblings, and she worries, so... I want her to really believe I’m happy... which of course I am...”

A little flush of scarlet had crept into Cullen’s cheeks, which he attempted (and failed) to hide with his hand. For several moments, he was silent, a flattered smile crossing his face. “Darling, I... I hardly know what to say. That’s... those are some of the kindest words I’ve ever heard anyone say about me.” Since words were failing him, he opted instead to kiss her, cupping her face gently. “Thank you.”

“I mean them,” she murmured. “You’re welcome.”

He studied her affectionately for a moment, getting lost in her green eyes like always. “I agree – about being happier than I ever thought possible, I mean. After everything that’s happened to me, I never imagined I would be loved like this... or that I deserved it. And yet now I wonder how I ever lived without it.” With that he leaned forward again, his right hand on her cheek, his left arm around her waist, and kissed her with an unexpected surge of emotion – it was more than love, more than affection. Something was boiling in his blood, a feeling he could only describe as _passion_.

Any response she had planned to make to his remarks was swallowed whole, with only the slightest muffled noise escaping her. This was... different. Evvy slid her arms up Cullen’s chest, folding them around his neck. At some point she realized they’d backed up a bit and the bookcase was behind her – which might be for the best, really, because this was a lightheadedness such as she’d never experienced. The kiss broke briefly, and she gave him a dazed smile.

Cullen broke off only to breathe, no other reason. It felt like he had run for miles, air coming into his lungs and being forced out just as quickly. He was very aware of the blood pounding in his ears, and something within his chest was roaring – _lion of Ferelden_ had never felt like a more apt moniker than it did right now. “That was...” he said breathlessly. “I don’t know what came over me...” It wasn’t an apology, more a statement of surprise.

“I’m not sure either,” she replied, her own breathing similarly labored as she gazed up at him. “But I think... it would be... unwise to complain.” She smirked a little.

He chuckled slightly. “Yes, well, whatever it was... I think I would like to tap into it again, if you’re agreeable.”

“My lord...” Her eyes danced. “I _always_ endeavor to be... agreeable.”

He laughed again and the roaring thing in his chest took hold as he leaned in once more, pressing his lips to hers. The hand that had previously been on her cheek found its way to her leg now and he pulled it upward very gently, as if wrapping it around himself, or enfolding both of them in a tangled embrace.

“Lift me.” The words tumbled out of her mouth almost without her realizing them; Evvy was startled to realize the voice was her own. He was bent too far for his own good in order to kiss her, but when he caught her leg in his hand, it gave her the idea. Obligingly, he seized her waist and hoisted her so that her legs hooked over his hips, one strong arm supporting her underneath while the other clutched her back. Her eyes, as they looked into his, turned smoky.

Cullen could feel the blood in his veins pumping like fire. As he leaned in to kiss her again, he was suddenly very glad the bookcase behind her existed to support them both. He was beginning to doubt whether the strength of his own legs would suffice. _Sweet Maker..._

* * *

The next... hour? Two hours? Five years? Evvy wasn’t entirely certain, but it turned hazy and brilliant. Somehow they went from depending on the bookcase to keep them upright to stumbling back to the desk, where Cullen sent everything crashing to the floor with one sweep of his arm. From there it was even more of a blur of color and emotion and breathlessness. It was only later, when coherent thought was slowly becoming possible again, that she could fully appreciate what had happened.

In spite of herself, as she looked up into his flushed face, she started to giggle. “And they were going to give me to the _Chantry_... thank the Maker that didn’t happen.”

Cullen was still in the process of catching his breath and for some reason that statement made him laugh harder than he had expected, making the task that much more difficult. “Yes, thank the Maker indeed – for both of us. That was...” He grasped for words, leaning back with a contented sigh. “...perfect.”

“Perfect works,” she agreed, brushing damp hair away from his face. “I feel like I need to scold my sisters for the warnings they gave me about this.” She paused, and smirked. “Or maybe what I really want to do is _gloat_ ,” she said with another giggle.

He beamed at her, placing a hand on her cheek. “What a far cry from the man who nearly dropped dead from fear on our wedding night...” he mused.

“Was I so very frightening?” she teased him in her sweetest voice.

“Yes,” he joked, grinning as he did so, before pressing his forehead to hers. “In all honesty, though... I think that was the moment I first began to realize everything would be all right – when you saw how uncomfortable I was and said we could postpone. Not everyone would have been so understanding and some of the doubt just ebbed in that moment.”

“That’s actually when I began to realize it too,” she said. “I was genuinely scared. But you were as nervous as I was, and it was endearing. It wasn’t that I was completely opposed, mind you,” she added playfully. “You probably would have worn me down quickly if you’d pushed the issue; you’re only one of the most handsome men in Thedas. But I was nervous and exhausted, and you were nervous, and it made me like you even more. Besides... this _was_ worth the wait.”

“I’m _very_ glad it was worth it,” he whispered, his voice like a purr. “I guess... I guess we don’t have to be nervous or scared or awkward anymore, do we? We made it. We’re okay.”

“We’re better than okay, my lion,” she assured him. “And no, there’s nothing left to fear. Though I’ll admit I felt a lot better when I read your journal entry about the wedding night. I mean, we agreed to postpone it, but when you never brought it up again, I started to think maybe you just... weren’t interested. Knowing that you were waiting until we loved each other was very comforting.”

“I’m sorry I ever made you feel that way,” he said. “I hope... I hope I’ve at least somewhat made up for it.”

“My love, after everything that’s just happened, I am reasonably convinced that you don’t lack interest.” Her eyes gleamed playfully. “However, you are welcome to reassure me on that point any time you want.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he laughed. “Although... we should probably attempt to pull ourselves together in the meantime. I’m honestly not sure how long we’ve been in here and they might begin to send out a search party.”

“ _I’m_ wondering how you managed to shove everything off the desk without anyone coming to investigate the crash,” she returned with a laugh of her own. “But you’re right, we need to get things back to rights.” She paused, playing with his hair again. “I suppose we can always start waking up a little earlier.”

“Oh, right,” Cullen said, peering over at the scattered contents of the desk that were strewn about the floor. “I... honestly don’t even remember doing that.” He chuckled. “Waking up earlier might be the perfect solution – and a bit safer for my desk.”

“Also a little softer, although I was a bit too distracted to complain,” she teased. “Come on... let’s take care of this mess before anyone shows up. I can only imagine the look on Dorian’s face if he were to walk in here.”

“We would literally never hear the end of it,” he laughed, climbing down and offering his hand to assist her as she did likewise.

She looked at him, and started to giggle uncontrollably. “You, um... your neck... I... sorry.” Though with her disheveled hair and kiss-swollen lips, she wasn’t likely to avoid scrutiny either.

“Oh!” A tiny note of laughter escaped him as he caught her meaning, and he placed a hand to the side of his neck. “Cut myself shaving?” he suggested weakly, laughing again. “We are in... rather a state. Do you think we have time to make ourselves presentable again before we’re needed?”

Evvy chuckled at his suggestion, trying to adjust her rumpled clothing, but her eyes suddenly widened. “I think we’re going to _have_ to,” she said in a stunned voice. “You actually _tore_ my dress!”

His eyes widened to match hers. “Oh, Maker’s breath, what was I _doing_?” he said, laughing in embarrassed shock. “I am so sorry. Well... now it’s really going to be a challenge getting out of here without being noticed.”

“I guess that’s what I deserve, being in the lion’s den,” she purred playfully. “You’ll notice I wasn’t complaining at the time. But yes, we have to... find a way back to our room undetected.”

He chuckled slightly, taking her hand. “Come on, we’ll try to make a run for it or something...” He slipped into the hallway, glancing back and forth to make sure it was clear, and began to quickly lead her down the empty corridor.

They _almost_ made it to the stairs. But Dorian’s sense of timing was the stuff of legends, and he came out of his room just as they passed the door. “Oh, there you – oh!” He stifled a laugh, barely, and turned his head. “I saw nothing, there is nothing to see here, absolutely nothing of interest whatsoever in this corridor except perhaps this lovely tapestry.”

Almost instinctively, Cullen stepped in front of Evvy as if to block the sight of her torn dress. “We were just... we’re... well, it’s...” he stammered, slapping a hand to his neck as he did so.

“No judging here, my lord and lady, none whatsoever.” Dorian was stroking his mustache in complete amusement. “After all, with the chess set in need of replacement, I imagine you had to find _something_ to do during your library session.”

This did not help Cullen stop stammering even slightly. “Yes, well... right, I suppose we should... go then. We were... right.”

“Maker’s breath,” Evvy muttered behind him. “It’s about to get a lot worse.” What she had noticed, and he hadn’t, were the sounds of Cassandra and Josephine’s voices as they came nearer. She desperately tried to finger-comb her hair so it didn’t look _quite_ so much like she had just come in from a hurricane.

“Oh Maker and Andraste,” he said with sigh, trying to block her all the more. “I suppose escape isn’t really an option now, is it?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Cullen, there you are,” said Cassandra, as she and Josie rounded the corner. “James said the post brought you and Evvy both letters from Ostwick – where is...” She trailed off, realizing that Evvy was behind her husband; the lady of the house was small, but not _that_ small. “Is everything... all right?”

“Everything is _fine_ , Cass, thank you.” His voice sounded strangely forced on the word ‘fine’, so he cleared his throat, pretending to rub his neck instead of hiding it. “We’re just... it’s fine.”

“Absolutely fine,” Evvy murmured. There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Oh, yes,” Dorian agreed. “Come with me, ladies,” he continued, moving over to drape his arms around their shoulders. “I have a marvelous new song to share with you! Sadly, I don’t think this one is going to make me famous, but I feel like you two can appreciate the epic storytelling.” He forcibly marched them away, singing as he did. “ _In Ferelden, there once was a lion..._ ”

Cullen stood frozen for a moment before stepping aside, turning to face his wife. “Well... that could have gone _a lot_ worse,” he laughed in spite of himself.

“It could,” she agreed. “Let’s hurry before we run into any of your siblings – I’m not sure I could survive that,” she added with a giggle of her own.

“Oh, Maker’s breath, how right you are!” He winced comically and took her hand again, leading her up the stairs.

* * *

By the time they came back downstairs (it took a little longer than it should have...), Dorian and the two ladies were choking back their laughter and he was endeavoring to write down the words of the song he had spontaneously composed. Cullen went to find James and see about the letters from Evvy’s family, so she forced herself to join her friends and hoped she didn’t look _too_ flustered. “Have you been enjoying yourselves?” she asked evenly.

Josie tried to suppress a giggle with the back of her hand. “Very much so, my lady.” She exchanged a playful glance with Cass and Dorian. “Dorian is... very creative.”

“Oh, I’m sure he is,” she replied. “I’m curious to hear this new song. Ah, Josie... can you possibly, at some point, find me some thread and a needle? I need to... make a little alteration to one of my dresses.” Her lips twitched.

This time, Josephine failed to contain her delight and let out a small shriek of laughter. “Of course, of course,” she managed, grinning. Cass rolled her eyes teasingly.

“Almost finished with your tribute, Your Ladyship,” Dorian said sweetly, still scribbling. “I trust you’re not too... tired?”

“No, thank you, I’m just fine.” She was trying not to giggle.

“All done!” He set down his quill and picked up his lute. “Prepare to be dazzled, my lady. This is truly the stuff of legends.” Strumming, he began to sing quietly.

 

 

> _In Ferelden there once was a lion,_
> 
> _Wild and fierce and untamed._
> 
> _He soon was the pride of the nation,_
> 
> _“The Lord of the Forest” his name._
> 
> _Then into his den strode a lady,_
> 
> _Most lovely and eager to please._
> 
> _She wanted to conquer the lion,_
> 
> _And bring him, breathless, to his knees._

 

“Lions don’t have knees,” Evvy remarked dryly. He quelled her with a look and continued the song.

 

 

> _At first they just circled each other,_
> 
> _For neither was ready to fall,_
> 
> _But at last they were locked in a struggle,_
> 
> _It turned into an outright brawl._
> 
> _Behind a locked door did they battle,_
> 
> _Both of them lost track of time,_
> 
> _And when they emerged did I catch them_
> 
> _And commit their adventure to rhyme._
> 
> _The lady, her dress was quite sundered,_
> 
> _Victim of the lion’s fierce bite,_
> 
> _But the Lord of the Forest is conquered -_
> 
> _And I do hope that desk is all right!_

* * *

Evvy covered her face and shook with suppressed laughter. With their lady in on the joke now, Cass and Josie felt at liberty to clap, giving Evvy a pointedly amused look while Dorian bowed.

“I would ask what’s so funny...” Cullen cut in, arriving at that moment. “But I don’t think I want to know the answer, so _please_ do not tell me.”

“I won’t,” Evvy replied. “Did Father answer your letter?”

“He did.” Cullen nodded. “You were right, he seemed glad to hear from me and he says he’s looking forward to visiting for Summersday. I owe him a longer letter at some point, I should think.”

“I think he’ll like that. Father’s an excellent man; you two should get along famously. Did my mother write to me?”

“You did get a letter, I’m not sure who from.” He handed her the letter. “See for yourself.”

“Mmhm, Mother. Let’s see.” She perused the paper, ignoring whatever faces her ladies were making as they tried to stop giggling at Dorian. “I sent a few of my sketches of the villa’s different areas, she seems impressed... it looks like there will be a party of twelve coming for Summersday. My parents, Nat and his wife, Fred and his wife – oh, they’re bringing Alec! Good. I miss him particularly. And five attendants, including Alec’s nurse; he’s only three,” she explained. “No, wait, four. Hm, what’s this...” She peered at something on the page. “Oh, well now.” She smiled up at Cullen. “It seems that your letter to Father impressed him so much that he _apologized_ for the joke about you sending me home. What did you say to him?”

“Nothing, I just told him how fantastic I think you are and how grateful I am that you’re in my life now.” He smiled, pausing for the inevitable noises of delight that would come from their little audience.

They did not disappoint; Josephine outright squealed. Evvy shook her head, her expression fond. “Why am I not surprised? Well, thank you. I would return the favor, but your family already has a pretty good idea of how I feel about you.”

“Anybody in a three-mile radius has a pretty good idea,” Dorian remarked slyly.

Cullen gave Dorian a mock glare, but laughed – after all, if anyone had a right to joke, it was Dorian after all the help he had given in making it possible.

“Well, we’ll work on our responses after dinner,” Evvy said, folding up her mother’s letter. “I’ve got some better pictures to send this time too. And I need to finish writing to Allegra – I drew a picture of the three of you for her,” she added, indicating her friends. “Still trying to do justice to the mustache, though.”

“I know, it is a work of art unto itself, isn’t it?” Dorian smirked, stroking at said mustache as he spoke.

“Oh, Maker...” Cass scoffed at him before turning to Evvy. “How very nice of you to include us, though.”

“Well, sometimes things come more easily in pictures for me than they do in words. So while I try telling them all about the household, it’s never quite enough to my way of thinking,” Evvy explained. “I have a family there and a family here, and it will take a little time for everyone to get acquainted.”

Dorian, Cass, and Josie all exchanged a fond glance with each other; Cullen merely beamed. “I think it’s safe for me to speak for everyone when I say we can’t wait to all get acquainted,” he said contentedly.

Evvy reached up and squeezed his hand where it rested on her shoulder. “Hm... I guess we’ll have to get started on those party plans, Dorian. Goodness, there’s going to be a lot to do.”

“Oh, don’t worry, my dear lady, I have thoughts.” Dorian grinned knowingly. “We will _indeed_ have a lot to do, but provided everyone pulls their weight, we’ll have quite the celebration in no time, I can promise you that.”

“I haven’t a doubt of it. Well, shall we head to the dining hall? It’s just about time.” In a deliberately sweet and calm voice, she added, “I for one am absolutely _famished_.”

Dorian laughed so heartily at that statement it was nearly a cackle, while Josie squealed again. Cass looked like she was desperately trying to suppress her laughter for the sake of Cullen, who had turned several spectacular shades of red. “Oh, Maker,” he muttered with a laugh. “Yes, we should go.”

Rising, Evvy took her husband’s arm. “You really probably _don’t_ want to know,” she murmured in a low voice, “but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think it was funny.”

“Well, I think I can take a little humiliation, since the reward is so spectacular,” he said with a smile, kissing her cheek as they set off for the dining hall.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've sorted themselves, Evvy and Cullen are able to start noticing the development of other pairs around them. The first one is seen here... the others begin to form in the ensuing chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The squealing reactions to the last chapter were everything AB and I could have wanted. Thank you. :) Rest assured, more cuteness is on the way.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

They spent most of the evening in the library again – although for the sake of Cullen’s dignity, they left the door open – and worked on letters to Evvy’s parents. Cullen was more at ease writing this second one, but still had a hard time knowing what to say, so she tried to make suggestions that didn’t duplicate what was in her letter to her mother. “I hate to part with my ‘Lion of the Forest’ picture,” she remarked, “so I’m going to send her my second-favorite. She’s as curious as Allegra about my lord husband, you know, but I’m a lot more comfortable gushing at my sister.” She laughed.

He chuckled slightly. “Do I dare ask what your second-favorite picture of me is?”

She opened one of the sketchbooks – she had arranged some of them on a shelf – and thumbed through the pages. “This one,” she said. “I did this one not long after I arrived, from the memory of our ride through Redcliffe.” It was a drawing of him on horseback, although the horse occupied very little of the scene. The focus was largely on Cullen’s face and torso, particular detail being paid to the fluffy collar of his surcoat.

He took the drawing in his hands and smiled, obviously impressed by her skill. “This should have a companion piece,” he said. “The lord _and_ his lady out for a ride.”

“I’ll make a new set,” she promised. “I think I could do you more justice now than when I drew this – but it will at least give Mother some idea.” She paged through the book briefly before returning it to the shelf. “Now, I have a question, if you don’t mind,” she continued, teasingly. “Can I ask how you’re going to write about today in your journal? I assume you won’t be simply circling the date.”

He laughed slightly, running a hand through his hair. “No, I _definitely_ won’t just be circling it. I... I was thinking of saying that our postponed wedding night is no longer being postponed. That we love each other now in a way we hadn’t then, and so the time was right. And that it became that much better because of that fact. Worth the wait.”

Evvy hadn’t actually expected him to give her a serious answer, and she felt her face redden. “That... sounds right to me,” she said. “Omitting the details is probably the wisest course of action.” A bit mischievously, she added, “Although I _am_ impressed by how sturdy your desk is.”

“Well, now that my journal isn’t as private as it was before, I probably shouldn’t go into great detail.” He grinned. “But I should find who made that desk and offer them my compliments.”

She giggled. “Well, my letter’s done; if you want, I’ll sit here and draw while you finish Father’s. Maybe I’ll start that picture you requested, although to be honest I am not that good at drawing myself.”

“That sounds agreeable,” he replied with a smile. “And I have every faith in your ability to draw yourself – just think of yourself like I think of you, and draw that.”

“My love,” she said, laughing, “I don’t think that’s possible. But you’re sweet to suggest it. I have an idea, actually, so let me give it a try; just say the word if you need help with your letter.” Still smiling, she curled up in his favorite chair with a sketchbook and settled down to work.

He nodded, although found his eyes roving back up to where she sat, making progress on the letter a bit slow going. He forced himself to continue, writing to the Bann about formal things like the estate and the transition in going from a general to a lord, but also talking at length about his love for Evvy and the success of their marriage thus far. “Is there a point where I get _too_ sugary?” he asked at last with a small smile.

“Probably,” she remarked idly, only half registering the question. “Just sound sincere... not that I think you’re capable of doing otherwise, really.” She lifted her head. “How bad is it?”

He picked up the letter and read. “ _I am lucky to be surrounded by both family members and dear friends here at Grand Forest, all of whom have noticed the profound change that has occurred in me since my marriage to your daughter. While our time together has been brief, I nevertheless feel deeply understood, respected, and loved by her – not simply because it is her duty, but because she sees me as I truly am, and for that I am extremely grateful._ Too much?”

The look she gave him was mingled amusement and adoration. “I’d... stop there,” she teased. “I think you’re on the verge of just enough. Though I guess we could always get someone else’s opinion if you’re concerned,” she added, eyes twinkling.

“Good to know, I’ll progress on to some sort of formal closing statement,” he said with a laugh. “I trust you, I don’t think a second opinion is necessary. Although I have a feeling this will somehow make its way back to the usual suspects anyway.” He laughed again.

“Not if you seal it before they get a chance to see it. Well... I may end up... mentioning a little about it.” She grinned impishly. “As for this drawing, it’s coming along decently, but it’ll take me a while to get all the detailing just right.”

“Am I allowed to see it?” he asked with a smile. “Or is it too early?”

“Let me get a little farther. Finish your letter and then you can see.”

“As you wish.” He smiled, turning his attention back to the letter. _Once again, Ser, both Evvy and I are very much looking forward to having you at the villa for Summersday – there will be a bit of a celebration, the details of which I too am looking forward to discovering. As always, I am at your disposal if ever you should need me. Your humble and obedient son-in-law, Cullen._ “I shall have you look that over later to make sure I haven’t done something horrible to embarrass one or both of us,” he chuckled. “And how are you doing over there, my dearest darling?”

Evvy’s lips twitched. _This man is adorable_ , she thought. “Well, I’m not completely persuaded that this is my best work, but it’s something.” She brought the sketchbook over for him to view. To circumvent the fact that she had difficulty with her own portrait, she had drawn them side by side on their horses – but from behind. Their faces were turned toward each other, and the lines in the background suggested that they were riding slowly toward the setting sun. “It’ll look better once I fill in the trees and things.”

He studied it for a moment, wearing a very obvious smile, before looking up at her. “It’s perfect,” he assured her. “Absolutely perfect.”

“You’re easy to please, fortunately for me.” She kissed his forehead. “It’s getting late; we should probably turn in.”

“Right you are,” he said, folding the letter carefully and taking her hand. “Also, I’m not ‘easy to please’, you’re just that talented.” He grinned, kissing her cheek as they walked.

“Oh, you two are so precious, it’s almost intolerable,” yawned Dorian, passing them on his way to bed. “Good night, my lord and lady.”

“Oh, Maker,” Cullen laughed. “Good night, Dorian. Thank you, I think.”

* * *

Evvy awoke before Cullen, for a change, and lay quietly, watching him sleep. He looked... peaceful. Whatever demons had haunted him for so long were, at the very least, dormant. He was resting, and easy. She reached out and delicately traced the scar on his lip with one fingertip.

“You,” she whispered, “are everything I never knew I needed. And I get to keep you. What kind of incredible dream is this, and how do I stay asleep?”

He murmured wordlessly in his sleep, stretching a little as if he sensed she was close. After a few moments, his eyes blinked open and he stared at her in sleepy affection, then took the hand that had been tracing his scar and brought it to his lips properly. “Good morning, darling. Have you been awake long?”

“A few minutes. Just enjoying the view... did you sleep well?”

“Mm, _very_ well. I never slept like this until you arrived. I hope you did too.”

“Oh yes.” She smiled. “And I agree, the sleep I get here at Grand Forest is like nothing else. Must be how... warm I am.” Her eyes gleamed in the pre-dawn light.

He chuckled, the sound like a low rumble through his sleep-heavy voice. “Am I keeping you warm or _warm_?”

“Is there a difference?” she teased.

“Well, if I’m keeping you warm, I’m sure you won’t appreciate it much as we approach the summer.” He pulled her close, burying his face in her hair for a moment. After a second, he continued, “If I’m keeping you _warm_ , well, that’s another story entirely.”

“Hmm... suffice it to say, lion of mine, I’m not complaining.” She squinted in the direction of the window. “We... _did_ discuss the possibility of waking up earlier.”

“That is very true, my darling,” he said, toying with the end of her long braid. “That is very true indeed.”

“So the question I have for you is...” She ran a hand along his jaw. “How awake are you?”

By way of an answer, he leaned in and kissed her intently. Then he pulled back and turned his head as if considering something. “Awake enough.” He grinned.

“And morning wins the contest for favorite time of day once again.”

He laughed heartily at that, pulling her into an embrace.

* * *

“Well, the sun is up,” Evvy remarked later, her head resting on Cullen’s chest. “Think we missed breakfast?”

“Mm, who cares?” he quipped, one hand absentmindedly stroking her cheek. “Besides, they probably would have come searching for us if we had.”

“True. We have to get up soon, though. Not that I’m in a hurry to move... this is _very_ comfortable.”

He gave a playful groan. “I suppose... if we _must_ ,” he grinned. “But I can’t move if you’re using me as a pillow, darling.”

“Oh, there’s that, I suppose.” She sighed and kissed him. “You’re at least unbruised this time,” she added teasingly, forcing herself to sit up.

“Good news for me. I don’t think I can handle any more squealing,” he teased back. “Let me go make myself presentable.”

“I don’t get to watch?” Her lips twitched playfully as she got up and went to find something to wear. She paused to pick up the torn pink and green dress, and shook her head, laughing. “Lion of Ferelden.”

“I _am_ sorry about that,” he said, trying to suppress a laugh. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” He smiled.

“I can think of a few things that we’ll discuss at leisure.” She smirked over her shoulder. “Hopefully I'll be able to salvage it. It’s flattering, anyway.” She set what Dorian had called her ‘sundered dress’ on a chair and retrieved something else from the wardrobe.

Cullen chuckled at that, retreating to find his own clothes. A few minutes later, he had dressed and was perched on the edge of the bed waiting for her. She reappeared, dressed and with her hair in a braided crown, and smiled at him. “All set? I’m hungry.”

“You know, I could eat,” he said simply, taking her arm. He supposed breakfast was _almost_ a good enough reason to emerge for the day. _Almost._

“We have to at least pretend we don’t mind being up and about,” she teased him, guiding him through the corridors to the dining hall. “Besides, you know that if we didn’t leave the room they’d come looking.”

“I know, I know,” he laughed. “Life would just be so much easier sometimes if they forgot all about us. They act as if we are the heads of the household or some such nonsense.”

“I know, where do they get these ideas?” Evvy laughed as they entered the hall. “Good morning, everyone.”

“Ah, here they are,” Dorian chimed in, sipping at a cup of tea. “We were all just discussing if we would have to send a search party out again. I’m sure I would have had no shortage of volunteers.”

“We’re not _that_ late, surely?”

“Not terribly so, no. We were just thinking about coming to call regardless.” He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he offered Evvy a teacup.

“I should fire you,” she replied sweetly, accepting the cup. “But then who would teach me to play the lute?”

“Speaking of not being fired,” said Josephine with a giggle, “I found the needle and thread you requested.”

“Oh, thank you. I’ll take care of that this morning.”

“I would be happy to help you too,” Josie replied in a tone that suggested she would expect to be paid in gossip if that was the case.

Evvy stifled a giggle with her tea. “Of course, I’d appreciate that. And Dorian, we really must start making the Summersday plans later too. I have to figure out where to put my family, for one thing.”

“Ah, yes, I am so happy you brought that up,” he replied, fishing for a piece of paper he had tucked away. “I’ve already started composing a few thoughts that I would love to run by you if you can spare a moment.”

“Of course. Now? Or later?”

“If you don’t mind eating and listening to me go on and on at the same time, we can do it now.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” she replied, helping herself to some boiled eggs. “As long as no one else does, that is.”

“Not at all, I’m rather keen to hear what he has to say, actually,” Josephine said with a grin.

Cullen merely shrugged, gesturing slightly with his own cup. “I am as well, to be honest.”

“ _Excellent_ ,” Dorian said, unfurling the rather lengthy piece of parchment he had been holding. “Where to start...?”

“We may be here a while,” Evvy murmured for Cullen’s ears only. Out loud, she said, “Well, just go in the order you wrote them down, I suppose.”

Cullen chuckled at that and watched with amusement as Dorian pontificated. Truth be told, he had some pretty wonderful ideas – he apparently imagined the whole affair as an outdoor celebration to reap the benefits of the summer weather, and it was to be an extravaganza of music, dancing, food and drink. “Everything befitting Summersday,” he concluded with a wave of his hand.

“Honestly, that all sounds delightful,” Evvy observed. “Now, the question is, can we afford it? Maybe we need to consult with the Arl, Cullen.”

“Good idea, that would probably be wise.” He glanced at Dorian. “We might have to put you on some kind of budget, Dorian.”

“Hm, how very disappointing,” Dorian replied with a mock pout.

“We’re supposed to dine at Redcliffe Castle later this week, anyway,” Evvy pointed out. “We can bring it up to him then. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind you coming along, Dorian.”

“If the Arl agrees to having me, I would be honored,” the minstrel replied. “Perhaps in person I can sweet talk him into giving me some leeway on a budget – or at least get some top shelf spirits out of the deal.” Cullen laughed slightly, and leveled Dorian with a soft glare the likes of which someone might give to an amusing but nevertheless mildly insolent child.

“We’ll bring you along to provide the entertainment,” Evvy proposed, “and after we eat you can tell him what you envision. He’s likely planning something for the time himself, so we don’t want to step on his toes. Well, what else do we have today?”

“Other than having letters to post and a book to work on, nothing else springs to mind,” Cullen offered.

“And a dress to repair,” Josephine added with an innocent smile.

“And the usual things that keep this estate running smoothly.” Evvy chuckled and finished her breakfast. “Very well. I suppose I’ll get started.”

* * *

Once the lady of the manor had completed her usual morning tasks, she made her way back to her bedchamber. Josephine, true to her word, arrived not long afterward with her sewing kit in hand. “All right, shall we take a look and see what we can do then?”

“Ah, thank you, Josie.” Evvy was a little embarrassed as she laid the dress out on the bed for examination. “So you can see... what needs to be done.”

A noise somewhere between a gasp of shock and a laugh escaped Josephine’s lips and she pressed a hand to her mouth as if to hide it. “Oh my, when you said it was torn I... well, I don’t know what I was expecting exactly. But I wasn’t really expecting it to be so...  _jagged._ ‘Victim of the lion’s fierce bite’ indeed.” She grinned, sitting down to pick out the right color thread.

Evvy flushed scarlet. “It was an accident. I... didn’t even notice until... later.”

“Of course,” Josephine snickered. “And I’m not judging, I assure you. The whole thing is just... rather enjoyable to watch. Aside from that period when you two weren’t really speaking, of course. Otherwise, it’s been enjoyable.”

“I have to agree. But that was all just a colossal misunderstanding – thankfully, it didn’t get any worse before it got better.” Evvy shook her head, and smiled. “You should see the letter he’s writing to my father. He actually asked me whether he was being _too_ sugary in his praises – the man is almost too gallant to be real.”

“Oh, Maker, how adorable,” Josephine sighed as she threaded the needle. “Is it... is it inappropriate for me to ask... just how sugary _did_ he get?”

“Well... don’t tell him I told you,” Evvy said with a giggle, pinning the dress. “He said – how did he put it? Everyone here at the Grand Forest Villa can see the ways that he’s changed since I came into his life, and something about how he feels loved and understood by me and he’s very grateful. It wasn’t anything too over the top, but it was extremely touching.”

Josie smiled in a way that revealed she was trying very hard not to squeal. “I think that’s perfect – like you said, not over the top... but still sweet enough. It is true, though, Cassandra has mentioned a number of times how Cullen is like a different person since you arrived.”

“I guess she’d know better than you or I would,” Evvy mused. “I know a little – we have talked about it – and he _feels_ different. It’s a happiness neither of us ever expected to get from much of anything, let alone an arranged marriage.”

“I’m sure this isn’t the first time someone has said this to you since your marriage started – in fact, I’m sure _I’ve_ probably said it to you on at least one occasion – but the Maker works in mysterious and wonderful ways sometimes,” Josephine nodded. “It sounds like this is exactly how it was meant to be.”

Evvy nodded. “We’ve talked about that too – and yes, a number of people have said it. For... various reasons, he and I were both rather alone before we met, despite having other people who love us. He’s been through a lot. I haven’t been through nearly as much, but I have my burdens, like anyone. We’ve theorized that we were thrown together as we were so that neither of us has to be alone like that anymore.”

“How sweet,” Josie sighed. “It’s sad to think that you both felt so alone before, but it’s beautiful to see that feeling fall away before our very eyes. I’m very happy for you both.”

“Thank you.” Evvy smiled, and started to repair her dress as best she could. She eyed it critically. “I’ll admit, I’m really not sure _how_ this happened. I guess he just got... carried away. Or impatient. Or both.”

This made Josephine laugh again. “I suppose it can be chalked up to the heat of the moment,” she offered. “A small price to pay.”

“Oh, trust me...” Evvy was more willing to gossip than she had expected to be. “I am _not_ complaining. My exact comment afterward was how my sisters warned me what to expect from my marriage in that regard, and they couldn’t have been more wrong, so I was tempted to send them some very gloating letters.”

“Too bad they aren’t coming for Summersday, otherwise you could gloat in person.” Josie smirked slightly.

“The thought crossed my mind. My brothers wouldn’t appreciate the gloating in quite the same way.” Evvy laughed. “I’ve contented myself with sending them sketches of my husband, and I did gush about him in my latest letter to Allegra. I’m closest to her of all my siblings; if she hadn’t moved so far away after marriage, I’m sure she’d be making the trip. Honestly, I’m surprised they’re bringing both of my brothers and Alec besides, all things considered. I just hope they have safe weather for the crossing, that’s three generations of Trevelyan Banns on one ship.”

“Well, they will have my prayers, of course. I’m actually quite looking forward to meeting your family – we all are, I think.”

“And I’m looking forward to them meeting all of you, and seeing the villa for themselves.” Evvy didn’t explain too deeply why, however; not as she’d explained it to Cullen. “Do you hear much from your family back in Antiva?”

She nodded. “I do. I suppose I am very lucky in that respect, not everyone can boast such frequent contact with family, especially so far away.”

“You must let me know if there’s ever a chance for them to come and visit you here, we’d be glad to host them.”

“Oh!” A look of complete joy crossed her face. “That is so kind of you, Evvy, thank you. I will certainly keep that in mind – I know they would love to see the villa, and to meet all of you. I speak very highly of you all in my letters.”

“That’s very gratifying.” Evvy smiled, but it changed to a sigh as she looked at her dress. “This is a lost cause, isn’t it?”

“It’s...” Josephine fingered the tear a bit. “I don’t know if I would say it’s a _completely_ lost cause, but I certainly don’t think it’s going to be exactly like it was. I’d be happy to try my luck with it, however, see if I can work any magic.”

“You’re welcome to it. If not, I’ll see if the seamstress in the village can make a copy – I rather like this one. Though if it were up to my lord, I think I’d wear green every day,” she added with a chuckle.

There was a sudden rap at the door, and the ladies looked up to see the younger Rutherford gentleman. “Excuse me,” he said genially. “I was looking for Cul – have you seen him, Evvy?”

She thought a little. “We had some letters to post, and I think he and James may have ridden out to the outlying farms to check on things. See if his horse is in the stable, perhaps?”

“Ah, right. Thanks.” Branson gave Josie a nod and a grin. “See you two later, then.”

“Until then, Ser Branson,” Josephine replied with a tiny smile as he departed, her gaze falling into her lap as she gathered up the sewing equipment.

“Now I wonder what that was all about,” said Evvy, her tone a bit smug. “Unless Branson has suddenly developed some memory issues, he should know exactly where Cullen is... they talked about it just after breakfast. Of course, if he had _another_ reason for poking his nose in here, I’m sure it wouldn’t disgrace him.”

“He probably legitimately forgot, I’m sure,” Josie replied lightly, still gathering her things. “I have no idea what you could mean.”

“No, I’m sure you don’t. It’s not as though he’s a handsome young man with an agreeable temper or anything.”

“Is he handsome? I took no notice,” the lady-in-waiting said, although she failed to keep a smile at bay as she did so.

“I might be biased,” Evvy allowed. “He _is_ my lord’s brother, after all, and there is a resemblance. Perhaps it’s just my imagination.”

“Perhaps... perhaps not.” Josie smiled a bit again. “There are certainly worse things than bearing a resemblance to His Lordship, after all.”

“You’ll get no argument from me. But again, I’m biased... I happen to be exceedingly partial to His Lordship’s face, after all.” Evvy laughed.

“If you don’t mind me saying so, I can certainly see why,” came the giggling reply.

Evvy smiled fondly. “The first time I saw him,” she confided, “I had just stepped onto the docks in Highever. I turned to the left, and it looked as though the sun itself was approaching. It was positioned behind him just so, and it struck his hair. I knew that this was probably the welcoming party, but I didn’t know what to expect in my lord’s person. When I realized that this was _him_ , I hardly knew how to speak.”

“I’m sure that allayed at least _some_ of your fears, to realize there was a genuine attraction there.” Josie returned the fond smile. “And I’m sure he was perfectly charming and adorable and probably very nervous at the same time.”

“That is a marvelously accurate description,” Evvy agreed. “Which only endeared him to me farther. If he’d been too polished, it would have put me off – but seeing he was perhaps just as much out of his element as I was made me like him. He was approachable.”

“It’s funny to think he used to be a _general_ in the King’s Army and yet he’s so...” She moved her hand in a circle as she searched for the word. “ _Gentle_ , maybe? Of course, he’s certainly demonstrated his nickname is an apt one, such as when that horrible man attacked you. But overall, he’s so kind, almost a little unsure at times. It’s funny to see that in a soldier.”

“I completely agree. I recall saying as much in my first letter home – ‘there is a gentleness in him which I did not expect from a soldier.’ And yet being a soldier is all he ever wanted in life. Mia told me he decided to become a Templar when he was _eight_.”

Josie lifted an eyebrow. “ _Eight_? That is impressive. I can’t imagine knowing what you wanted to do with your life at such a young age.” She paused, then added with a smile, “Well, my lady, it’s all he ever wanted in life... until now.”

“True.” Evvy smiled. “And he phrases it that way himself. Actually, he said it came as quite the shock to realize he wanted a family; he expected he would die in battle and more or less alone. The Maker had another idea, it seems.”

“And thank goodness for it too,” Josephine smiled, reaching forward to squeeze Evvy’s hand. “I’ve never seen two people smile so much in my whole life.”

Evvy blushed a little, laughing. “I sometimes get the feeling my lord has had fewer opportunities to smile than some people.” More accurately, she knew there had been good reasons for him _not_ to smile. “So if I can change that for him, I’m glad.”

“You certainly do, Evvy, you certainly do. And I have every confidence that you both will continue making each other smile for a long time.”

“I hope so. Now all we need is for everyone else in this house to smile as much as we do and we’ll all be trapped in an infinite loop of happiness,” Evvy teased her.

Josie giggled in response. “But my lady, I _always_ smile,” she teased back.

“True, you do.” Evvy smirked a little. “But Branson doesn’t.”

“You make an excellent point, my lady.” Josie giggled again. “Maybe that will change...”

“I think if it did, we’d all be pleased by it.”

Josie blushed slightly, still smiling. “Well, I suppose we’ll see what happens, then.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahanon arrives and somewhat disrupts the household. Especially Cassandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my other major Inquisition story, "All This Sh*t is Twice as Weird," you may recognize Non. He belongs to my best friend, who pleaded for the inclusion of a version of him here as well, so we indulged her. His place in this story is by necessity different from his place in that story, but he still fits.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Two days later, shortly before the household sat down to lunch, James came on the run to inform his lord and lady of an unfamiliar rider approaching. “He was spotted some way off, but is moving toward the villa with all haste.”

“That’s unusual, to be sure,” said Evvy. “An urgent message from Arl Teagan, perhaps?”

Before James could respond, there was the sound of a strange hunting horn, not unlike the cry of a wild hart. Evvy and Cullen exchanged puzzled looks, but then her eyes grew wide. “Wait... I know that horn!” Without another word, she rushed out of the room.

Still wearing the puzzled expression, Cullen was on his feet at once to follow, leaving a rather befuddled James trailing behind. As Cullen caught up with her, he placed a hand on her shoulder as if silently asking her to explain.

She gave him a mischievous smile. “Just bear with me a moment,” she said, catching his hand and pulling him to the northern balcony. On the bridge below sat an elf on horseback, gazing up at the villa. “Are you invading?” she called down to him.

“That depends,” he called back. “What are you having for lunch?”

“Put your horse in the stable and come find out!” Evvy turned back to Cullen, eyes twinkling. “I told you he was likely to show up unannounced.”

"Oh..." Cullen looked at her in slight confusion for a moment, and then his eyes widened in understanding. “Oh! So this is Mahanon?”

“The one and only. He always did have a flair for the dramatic,” she added with a laugh. “I’m sorry he alarmed poor James.”

“I’m sure all will be well now that we know there isn’t any threat to the villa.” Cullen returned her laugh. “Shall we go greet him?”

“Yes. Pardon my enthusiasm,” she said. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to Non before I came, because he was away at sea. So I’ve been away from him considerably longer than my family.” She took his hand again and they made their way down to the entrance, where the rest of the family circle had already gathered to see the new arrival.

Mahanon was tall, like most elves, with dark hair half tied back and green eyes that managed to be more vibrant even than Evvy’s. His face was scarred and tattooed, but his expression hinted at constant mirth. “Well,” he said in a serious tone, “I’ve come to do one of two things, my lady, and it depends on your answer to my question.”

Evvy was a little startled – he almost seemed like he _wasn’t_ joking. “And that is?”

“Are you happy?”

“Oh! Yes.”

“All right, then I don’t have to lay siege here. Good. I’m woefully unprepared for war.” His face split into a wide grin, and Evvy burst out laughing and rushed to embrace him. He lifted her clean off the ground for a moment.

“You’re ridiculous,” she told him.

“I missed you too, little lady.”

Cullen watched the entire scene with a fond laugh. “Thank goodness you answered ‘yes’, Evvy,” he teased, glancing at the rest of the assembly. “Otherwise I fear we may have been in trouble.”

“And this must be your lord,” said Mahanon, glancing at her for confirmation. She nodded, eyes bright, and the elf offered a short bow. “Mahanon Lavellan, of the Continental Navy, at your service, Lord Rutherford. My lady’s mother told me she hears only good things about you from her daughter.”

Cullen smiled, inclining his head. “And I hear only good things about you from my wife. Oh, and please, you may call me Cullen. No need to be so formal.”

“Oh, I like him,” Mahanon informed Evvy, who laughed.

“Let me introduce the rest of the clan, then. This is my lord’s brother Branson and sisters, Mia and Rosalie... our minstrel, Dorian Pavus... my lady-in-waiting, Josephine Montilyet... and Cassandra Pentaghast, Cullen’s old friend and my personal guard. Everyone, allow me to present Mahanon Lavellan, formerly of my father’s household in Ostwick. His father was my chief tutor as a child.”

There were several delighted murmurs of welcome. “The pleasure is mine,” Mahanon said amiably. Evvy couldn’t fail to notice his eyes lingering on Cassandra – well, he always did like a woman in armor. She shook her head, amused.

“Come, you must be famished. You’re about to taste one of my favorite things in this country,” she told him. “It’s called butter soup.”

Cullen chuckled slightly and fell into step behind the two friends, Cass drifting to his side.

“Interesting new arrival,” she remarked quietly.

“Indeed.” Cullen grinned. “I have feeling this is going to be a rather entertaining lunch.”

* * *

Mahanon ate three bowls of soup in between monopolizing the conversation, but no one seemed to mind very much. He was full of stories – about his time at sea, about Evvy’s family, and about Evvy herself. She occasionally covered her face with her napkin while he spoke, but didn’t try to stop him. Cullen, of course, rather enjoyed hearing about his wife’s childhood and found everything completely delightful. Every now and then he would reach over and pat her hand, especially whenever she blushed or tried to hide.

The rest of the group was a perfect audience. “If you keep this level of storytelling up, my good sir, I’m afraid I may soon be out of a job,” Dorian joked, laughing.

“Consider my arrival a holiday,” Mahanon proposed with a grin. “But it’s just amusing to me to see you here now, Ev. All her life – ‘I will serve the Maker when I grow up. A learned child is a blessing to her parents and onto the Maker.’ Father did always say that of the five Trevelyan children, the little lady was his best student.”

“I can believe that.” Cullen smiled. “Discussing Genitivi is one of the first things we did together. It cast the whole arrangement in a very new light.”

“It did,” Evvy acknowledged. “I thought, well, he has pretty manners – and eyes – and we have the same favorite author. This is already better than I was expecting.”

“Believe me, I was as enamored with your eyes, my darling. Not sure what makes mine so spectacular, but if you think so, I trust you.”

Evvy chuckled, and made a little shooing gesture at her husband. Mahanon, watching, glanced at Cassandra. “Are they always like this?”

“You have no idea.” Cass shook her head fondly. “But it does us all good to see it.”

“Hmm, interesting. I’ll look forward to more of the show, then. Well, I think I’ve talked your ears off enough – I’d like to hear more about my little lady’s new family.”

Cullen smiled and his eyes swept everyone present, including them all in the term “family”. They all visibly brightened to be included, and each member assembled spoke a bit about themselves and how they had ended up at Grand Forest. “We’re a rather tangled family tree,” Cullen laughed at last. “But a good one.”

“Fantastic,” Mahanon concluded. “I’ll be honest, I wasn’t thrilled to hear about this arrangement. But it seems to have been a good thing in the end.”

“Well, it means the world to me to know that you approve,” Cullen said, nodding. “I know how dear you are to Evvy. So thank you. Neither she nor I expected this, but it turned out to be what we needed.”

Evvy gave him a glowing sort of look, which seemed to tell Mahanon everything he needed to know. He nodded in great satisfaction. “And now, if you please, I’d like to see more of this remarkable villa. Ev?”

“Of course. Will you all excuse us?” Smiling at their affirmative nods and noises, she led her old friend away on a tour.

“You know,” Josephine remarked when they had gone, “Evvy has mentioned Mahanon on a few occasions – but I don’t recall her ever mentioning he was an elf.”

“She showed me a drawing of him once, so I knew from that. But otherwise, I don’t believe she ever mentioned it,” Cullen said. “She did tell me he might show up unannounced, though,” he added with a laugh.

“At least you had some warning, then,” Branson said with a chuckle. “And he seems a bit taken with you, Cassandra.”

“Hm? Oh?” Cassandra turned a bit red and tugged on her ear. “I – I didn’t notice...”

Josie merely giggled while Cullen found himself grinning and trying to hide it. “I wonder how long he’ll be here,” Rosalie commented innocently. “You might get to know him a little better.”

“Well, as far as I’m concerned, he can stay as long as he likes,” Cullen offered, glancing at Cass. “I’m sure he and Evvy have a lot of catching up to do.”

Cass simply muttered inaudibly, her gaze dropping into her lap as she flushed.

* * *

Evvy was a little nonplussed, later, when Cullen joined her for their usual hour or so in the library. “I sent Non off to pester Cassandra,” she said with a mild chuckle. “He didn’t seem to mind. But what he said to me while I was showing him around took me by surprise.”

“Oh?” Cullen asked as she entered, his curiosity piqued. “And what was that?”

“That this wasn’t just a friendly visit. I man, it is _now_ , but it wasn’t at first.” She took her usual seat. “He actually came here to... take me home.”

“What?” Cullen’s eyes went a little wide at that. “I don’t understand. Is there any reason why... you would be needed back in Ostwick?”

She shook her head. “My dear, sweet, incredibly overprotective elf-brother didn’t know if he believed my letters telling my parents how happy I am here. So he came to see for himself – and if he hadn’t been persuaded that it was all as I depicted it, he was going to offer to help me run away.” She started giggling a little. “Somewhere deep down, that man is still nine years old and thinks he’s a pirate. Anyway, he says that plan lasted right up until he met you and saw the way we look at each other. So he apologized for doubting me.”

This made Cullen laugh as well. “Well, I can’t fault him for caring. But I’m happy that I passed the test and you don’t have to be spirited out of Grand Forest in the middle of the night.”

“You know I’d never leave you, right? Especially now that I know you want me here?”

He smiled and moved to where she sat, placing a hand on her cheek. “I know. And I’m not sure what I did to earn this from the Maker, but I am very grateful.”

“I could say the same thing, my lion. So... Mahanon can only stay two days, then he has to get back to his ship... why don’t we take him to the village tomorrow?”

“I think that sounds like a marvelous idea,” he said with a grin. “And I think it would be a good idea to take your personal guard along as well, don’t you?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Evvy replied with a perfectly straight face. “After all, the Lord and Lady of Grand Forest can’t go out unaccompanied. The four of us should have a splendid time.” She grinned.

Cullen had a more difficult time keeping a straight face. “I couldn’t agree more. I am looking forward to it immensely. Although I have a feeling we won’t see a lot of either Cass or Mahanon,” he added with a laugh.

“Oh dear, do you think so? Well, I guess I’ll have to content myself with only the Lion of Ferelden for protection,” she teased him.

“Hopefully that’s not a bad consolation prize.” he teased back, knowing the answer.

She smirked and took his hand, tugging him down to where she could kiss him. “Best consolation prize ever,” she assured him. “You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you something. If you’re the Lion of Ferelden... what am I?”

“Well, whatever you want to be. But I would imagine if I’m the Lion of Ferelden, wouldn’t it follow that you’re the Lioness?”

“In theory, I suppose. But lionesses are brave and powerful,” she mused thoughtfully. “I’m really more like a... fennec. Maybe an august ram on my bolder days.”

“ _I_ think you’re brave,” he pointed out. “Only a lioness would walk into a lion’s den with her head held so high, after all.”

She stood, pulling him close. “Sit down,” she said, “and let’s share this chair. I’ll try to be a lioness, anyway; but as long as I have my lion, that’s enough for me.”

“Well, good.” He sat, chuckling warmly, and allowed her to settle in his lap. “And, as you can see, I didn’t need much convincing to share this chair with you.”

“I’ve noticed you don’t usually need much convincing to do anything,” she replied playfully. “Maybe I’m the Lion _Tamer_ of Ferelden.”

“I think I could live with that,” he said with a grin, pulling her closer. “But more than a tamer, I would say. More like a lion _trainer_. You trained me to smile more and to be happy, after all.”

“I consider it my best work so far,” she noted fondly. “So... I imagine our family is filling Non’s ears with salacious theories about what goes on in here during our daily sequesterings; what do you want to _actually_ do today?”

“Well, I feel a little selfish keeping you all to myself when you have a guest,” he said, resting his cheek on her hair. “But as long as you don’t mind that fact, we could always work on the book a little. Or did you have something else in mind?”

“Hmm... I’m open to suggestions, as long as they don’t involve tearing my dress,” she said slyly. “Wouldn’t want to give our guest the wrong idea.”

“I am _still_ sorry about that, by the way,” he said between peals of laughter. “All right, all right, we’ll do something perfectly respectable and safe for everyone’s garments, I promise. A little more research on the villa, or reading some Genitivi perhaps.”

“And here I thought you might get creative about being careful.” Evvy laughed too. “But safe and respectable is fine. After all, we don’t want to inspire Dorian to write another masterpiece...”

“Oh, Maker’s breath, definitely not. Especially not so close to Summersday – performing it for a crowd would probably be too tempting for Dorian to pass up.”

“I’m sure he’ll compose something we wouldn’t be completely mortified to have him sing to the entire village. At least, I certainly hope so.”

“Maybe a song about the Lion of Ferelden and his Lioness... or his trainer, either way,” he teased, kissing her cheek lightly. “Or, even better, just about you.”

“About just me? He wouldn’t have enough material,” she said, laughing again. “He doesn’t have _quite_ the same level of fascination with me that you do, my love.”

“I beg to differ – I think you’re fascinating enough for many songs...” He paused. “I’m being very sugary again, aren’t I?”

Evvy giggled. “You are. But when it’s just us, you can be as sugary as you like,” she promised. “It certainly doesn’t bother _me_.”

“Well, when I was trying to come up with my apology to you, a poem was briefly considered. Maybe... _maybe_...” he stressed, holding up a hand. “...that could be your present for Summersday.”

“You spoil me,” she said fondly. “How will I ever come up with anything as good?”

“Don’t worry about that – just enjoy yourself and have a nice time with your family, that can be your gift to me.”

“I am... definitely... spoiled,” she murmured, kissing him.

“Mm, not as much as I am.” He smiled, his arms around her waist. “And now, we have a bit of a problem – in order to accomplish anything, one or both of us has to get up and that sounds awful.”

“It does... it sounds like the worst idea in the world,” she murmured. “I’d rather we just stay right where we are... we can accomplish things another time.”

“Agree to agree, my darling,” he said, leaning back slightly in the chair so she could recline against him. “Agree to agree.”

* * *

“I’m gonna knock,” said Mahanon.

“Oooh, I wouldn’t,” said Rosalie. They were all in the corridor outside the library.

“It’s actually a household rule,” Josephine explained. “When the lord and lady are in the library together, if the door is closed, it _stays_ closed. We’re not to intrude unless it’s a literal disaster.”

“Ah, but I’m not part of the household,” said the elf, impudently. “I don’t know the rules.” With a grin, he knocked; upon receiving no answer, he knocked again. Still nothing. Seeing the puzzled looks on the others’ faces, he shrugged and attempted to open the door. “Well, it’s not locked...”

He pushed the door open and peered into the room. Lord Rutherford was seated in a comfortable-looking chair, his head tilted back, sound asleep. Lady Rutherford was curled up comfortably in his lap, her head on his shoulder, also asleep. “Oh, by the Creators,” Mahanon said with a laugh. “They’re actually worse than you all told me.”

Josephine let out a quietly delighted “ohhh” sound and Rosalie shook her head fondly. “They are,” she agreed with a laugh. “Sometimes it’s like watching a storybook prince and princess come to life.”

“I’m so happy I don’t have to challenge your brother to a duel,” Mahanon teased her. “So they spend part of every afternoon in here, is that it?”

Rosalie nodded, smiling. “It’s been their ‘standing appointment’ almost from the start. Originally they played chess, but the chess set took a bit of a tumble and hasn’t been fixed yet. So now it’s reading and working on some history book they have planned... and, apparently, napping.”

“History book, huh? That does sound like the little lady’s cup of tea.” Mahanon chuckled and pulled the door shut. “Well, we’ll leave them to it. So... ladies... what else can you tell me about this fairy tale residence?”

“Come, we’ll show you the view from my favorite balcony,” Josephine suggested. “Just in case you need to be sold on why the estate is called Grand Forest.”

“Oh, I figured that out on the way here,” he said with a laugh, nevertheless following them outside. “This is quite spectacular.”

“Has Evvy shown you the drawings she’s done of this place yet?” Josie asked. “If not, you must ask to see them. They’re remarkable, as I’m sure you aren’t surprised to discover.”

“No, of that I’ve no doubt. She always did have a gift for that.” He sighed, leaning on the rail. “I never liked the idea of her being sent to the Chantry, but this arrangement had me worried too – she’s so far from Ostwick. Now that I’ve seen her, I feel better about it.”

“I know how you feel,” Rosalie said. “When this whole thing was announced, I thought Cul was going to pace a hole in the carpet out of sheer anxiety. He was frightened, maybe even a little embarrassed – he kept wondering why him of all people. But I can’t tell you how much this has changed him for the better.”

“To be fair, I’m just a sailor like he was just a soldier,” Mahanon mused. “I suppose if it were dropped on me that I had to be noble and marry someone I’d never seen, I’d be frightened too.”

“Oh, certainly. And we all felt terrible for him...” A smile crossed her features as she added, “Then we met Evvy and we felt significantly _less_ terrible for him. It became apparent rather quickly that they are made for each other.”

“Nathaniel – that’s Ev’s brother, he’s my best friend – told me she was scared too. She wouldn’t admit it, of course, but he wasn’t fooled. And then they got the first letter back from her after she got here, and all she could talk about was how kind and gentle her husband was. I thought sure it was too good to be true,” he confessed.

“You’re so sweet to worry.” Rosalie’s tone was genuinely kind. “But I can assure you that my brother spends most of his waking hours doting on Evvy.”

“Only most of them?” he teased her.

“I think he uses the other waking hours to either plan _better_ ways to dote on her in the future or to just stare,” she joked with a deep laugh.

“Well, every lady deserves a doting swain,” he noted, laughing. “If she marries one, so much the better. I’ll worry a lot less now. I know it probably sounds a little odd,” he continued. “But growing up in their house, her brother my closest friend – I’m sort of used to watching out for the little lady.”

“That doesn’t sound odd at all,” Rosalie replied. “That’s how it is with Cul and Cassandra – they served together and they’ve known each other for a long time. We all joke that Cul has _two_ big sisters, Mia and Cass. She watches out for him the same way.”

“Speaking of Cassandra,” he said, and his tone suggested that he was pleased for an opening, “what can you ladies tell me about her?”

Josie giggled at that. “Hm, what to tell?” She left things purposely vague so Mahanon would have an opportunity to follow up with Cass later, but she told him some things about Cass’s time in the service, her friendship with Cullen, and her arrival at Grand Forest to be Evvy’s personal guard. She briefly touched upon Cass’s love of all things romantic as well – at least as much as she could mention and still keep her life if Cass ever found out about this conversation.

* * *

By the time Mahanon had finished digesting all of this useful information, the sleepyheads had woken from their nap and were emerging from the library. “Oh,” Evvy yawned, “my apologies. I hope we didn’t keep anyone waiting too long.” She blinked drowsily. “Mm... Non, I need to speak with you and Cassandra about something, could you go find her?”

The second he was out of earshot, she grinned at the other two. “We want to take him to see the village tomorrow,” she said conspiratorially, “and perhaps leave him alone with her for a while.”

“Ooh, yes,” Josie said with a grin. “He seems quite taken with her, what a marvelous idea.”

“And I’m sure it’s not a hardship for you and Cul to be left alone together either,” Rosalie laughed to Evvy.

“To the extent that anyone _can_ be alone in Redcliffe Village,” Evvy returned with a giggle. “I’ve been wanting to see it myself, I only had a brief glimpse on our way here.”

“I think you’ll enjoy it.” Cullen smiled, running a hand through his hair, which was slightly unruly from sleep. “We can have a bit of a lazy afternoon.”

“As opposed to what you had today?” Rosalie teased.

“I was a bit surprised that we both fell asleep,” Evvy admitted. “That was a first for the library.”

“Well, we did wake up rather early,” Cullen said, then flushed scarlet. “And what I mean by that is that I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep, of course.”

“Of course,” said Rosalie, trying not to giggle and failing miserably.

“That seems to happen often. Anyway,” said Evvy, a bit forcefully, “hopefully the weather will be good tomorrow.”

“Hopefully,” Cullen said, clearing his throat. “If not, we’ll have to come up with some other plot to make Cass and Mahanon spend time together.”

“We don’t have much time for plotting – not on this visit anyway. But we’ll come up with something,” his wife assured him. “Do you think Cass is... amenable?”

Cullen nodded, smiling slightly. “Oh, yes, if how flustered she got at lunch is any indication, I’d say so. She’s probably too stubborn to admit it, though.

“You know her best... if this ever seems like it’s upsetting her, you must tell me. I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

“Oh, of course.” He nodded. “But I don’t think she’ll be too upset. She’s secretly very enamored by romantic overtures – but don’t tell her I told you that or she’ll skin me,” he added with a chuckle.

“Interesting. Ah, here they are – Cass, Cullen and I want to show Redcliffe Village to Mahanon tomorrow, can we count on you to accompany us?” Evvy inquired as the absent pair came into view.

“Me?” she asked. “Oh, yes, I am your guard, of course. I -” she glanced over at Mahanon. “Yes, I will gladly come.”

Cullen looked over at Evvy with a smile, lifting his eyebrows slightly. “Splendid,” Evvy replied, giving him the smallest nod. “We’ll plan to leave after breakfast – a horseback ride will do me a lot of good, I think. Josie, Rosalie, can I bring either of you anything? I’ll ask Mia and Branson at dinner.”

“Maybe something sweet.” Josie’s eyes sparkled. “And a good story or two to hear over dinner when you get back.”

“You know, I think I’d like the same,” Rosalie said with a grin.

“Duly noted,” Evvy laughed. “I’m sure we can find something that will suit.”

“We could also start looking for any Summersday gifts...” Cullen mused. “Maybe something for your family when they arrive.”

“That’s sweet, dear. Thank you.” She gave him a fond look. “We’ll keep it in mind, definitely.”

“I should probably have a back-up gift for you anyway, just in case my poem idea falls through,” he added teasingly.

“A poem?” Cassandra’s eyes went wide. “Oh, Maker. That’s adorable.”

Evvy laughed. “He made a point of saying he was _not_ promising one. But it’s something he’s apparently been considering.”

“Well, it’s charming that he’s even thinking about it.” Cass smiled. “I’m impressed.”

“You like poetry, then?” Mahanon’s eyes had a spark to them which Evvy recognized, and she tried not to giggle.

“I do,” Cass began, and then blushed slightly. “I mean... I have been known to read poetry on occasion...”

In an aside to Evvy, Cullen whispered, “I have a feeling I’m not the only one who is going to be trying his hand at a poem for Summersday.”

“Hmm.” She nodded, smiling slightly. “You’ll have to recommend some for me, Cass,” she said more audibly. “I enjoy it myself.”

“Oh, of course,” Cass agreed, her cheeks still a bit pink. “There are several wonderful volumes in the library I’m sure you’d enjoy. Cullen can get some inspiration too; see which poems you like.”

Evvy chuckled. “That sounds reasonable. I haven’t looked through that part of the library just yet, or at least not much; the only title that caught my eye was something called _Swords and Shields_ , but I haven’t had the chance to look at it more closely.”

A strange, vaguely strangled noise escaped Cassandra’s mouth at the mention of the title. She tried to hide it, but the wide-eyed look she still wore rather gave her away. “I am... familiar with this book, yes. I mean, I have also seen it in the library.”

“Do you know anything about it? It looked interesting,” Evvy remarked. “Maybe I should read it.”

“No!” Cass replied, a bit louder than she intended. She looked hilariously startled. “I mean... I’m not sure it would... _befit_ the lady of the house.” Her eyes shifted a bit as she spoke.

“Why not?” Evvy was genuinely curious.

“It’s literature...” Cass said cautiously. She took a step closer to Evvy and dropped her voice slightly. “Smutty literature.” Her cheeks grew pink again.

“I see. We – we don’t have to talk about this, Cass. I apologize if I’ve embarrassed you.”

“No, you don’t have to apologize, it’s all right,” she replied. She looked around again and added, almost as an afterthought, “They’re terrible. And _magnificent._ ”

“Well, I’ll take that under advisement.” Evvy smiled.

“Good. Well. Pretend you do not know this about me,” Cass said, her eyes sweeping the tiny assembly suspiciously.

“Of course. Well, we all have enough to do just now... let’s stop crowding this hallway, yes?”

“I suppose, if we must.” Rosalie winked. “Although I myself was rather enjoying this little hallway meeting.” She glanced over her shoulder at Josephine. “Maybe this should be our new spot for gossip.”

“Perhaps, but I think Dorian will be very put out if we convene without him too often,” Evvy teased.

“Oh, yes, he’ll be very sorry he missed this!” Josephine said. Cass made a slightly panicked noise and Josie giggled slightly, holding up her hand. “Don’t worry, Cass, we won’t tell him anything.”

“And look on the bright side,” Evvy added wryly. “Even if we did, I’m sure he wouldn’t write a _song_ about it.”

“That is true.” Cassandra managed a smile as she glanced in Cullen’s direction.

“Oh, Andraste preserve me!” He shook his head, hiding behind his hands, but laughing slightly.

“I’m torn between wanting to know and not wanting to know,” Mahanon said thoughtfully.

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t know either,” said Rosalie, “but I’m actually _very sure_ I don’t want to know.”

“That is correct. You do not want to know,” Cullen said emphatically, staring his younger sister down.

“Neither do you,” his wife reminded him. “Come, why don’t we go out on the balcony for a spell? We’ll get Dorian to come play something for us and I’ll draw all of you listening to him.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Josephine said. “I’ll go fetch him.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Redcliffe Village does Evvy, Cullen, Cass, and Mahanon quite a bit of good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AB keeps texting me and freaking out about the reviews, the kudos count, the hit count, and everything else on this story. She's so excited and I'm so happy. Thank you all. <3

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

The weather dawned fair and pleasant the next day, so after breakfast, the four travelers adjourned to the stables to prepare their horses for the ride to Redcliffe. “This is my horse,” Evvy told Mahanon, showing him the Fereldan chestnut with which she had been presented on her arrival. “She was a wedding gift from the King and Queen themselves. I call her Amber.”

“And this is Ferdinand,” Cullen said, crossing over to his own matching horse and giving him a fond pat. “Also a gift from the King and Queen. He’s very loyal – aren’t you, boy?” He laughed and scratched behind the horse’s ears.

Mahanon looked slightly nonplussed, so Evvy translated patiently. “Genitivi.”

“Oh, of course!” He laughed. “Well, they are a beautiful pair. This is my old friend Max – Ev’s father gave him to me several years ago, so he’s named in the Bann’s honor. And who do you have, Cassandra?”

“This is Seeker,” Cass said proudly, approaching an impressive black mare and practically bowing to her. “She’s a little wild and unpredictable, but she’s mine,” she bragged, reaching out to put her hand on the muzzle gently.

“She suits you,” the elf remarked, fastening his saddle. “You like wild and unpredictable, then?”

Cass turned to face him, a tiny smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “I suppose it depends on who or what possesses those traits,” she said evenly.

Evvy, adjusting Amber’s bridle, caught Cullen’s eye and tried not to smile too widely. “Well, Mahanon certainly possesses both. Consider yourself warned.”

Cassandra made a sort of contemplative “Hmm” noise as she marched Seeker outside and it took everything Cullen had to not laugh uproariously as he did likewise with Ferdinand. “This is going to be very... amusing,” he said to Evvy quietly as he passed her.

“It can’t be any more amusing for us than we ourselves were for them,” she pointed out, smiling faintly. “I would say that we’re owed a turn to chuckle behind our hands, wouldn’t you?”

“That is true,” he agreed with a slight laugh. “You know, I think I shall rather enjoy being the one doing the laughing rather than being on the receiving end.”

“And yet you were so adorably bashful at the time that I couldn’t help even liking being laughed at,” she returned playfully.

“I think I can live with ‘adorably bashful’.” He grinned. “And besides, for you, I can definitely withstand a few thinly veiled giggles in the hallways.”

“At least they know we’re happy. I’d be more disappointed if we didn’t give them a reason to giggle,” she pointed out, smiling.

“How right you are. Maker forbid there ever comes a day when our antics become old hat at this villa.”

“Much as I could stand here and talk to you all day, we’re being dreadful hosts,” Evvy said with a sigh. “Come on, let’s head for the village. I did promise to try to find you some new chessmen.”

“And as much as I doubt Cass and Mahanon mind being left alone, I suppose we should go rejoin them,” he smiled back. “Besides, the promise of getting the chess set replaced is too good to pass up.”

“Agreed.” She smiled and led Amber out of the stable. “Are you ready, my friends? Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Cass and Mahanon seemed to have been discussing something or other when Evvy and Cullen arrived. Cass looked over and nodded slightly. “You didn’t keep us waiting – not really. We’re ready when you are.”

“Mount up, then. Redcliffe isn’t too far,” Evvy informed Mahanon. “Less than an hour’s ride – but we’ll go slowly so you can appreciate the arling’s beauty.” She pulled on her riding gloves and checked Amber’s tack one more time.

“I already am,” he replied with a grin, glancing at Cassandra.

Cass made a noise that was perhaps not as disgusted as was customary as she mounted Seeker in one flawless swing. Meanwhile, Cullen drifted over to Evvy’s side to offer her a lift into the saddle. “May I?” he asked, smiling.

“Always, my lord,” she replied, putting her hands on his shoulders. He picked her up with ease and settled her gently on Amber’s back, and she adjusted into a comfortable situation; Cassandra rode astride, but Evvy preferred sidesaddle. One properly positioned, she picked up the reins. “Lead the way, if you will.”

Cullen nodded and, mounting his own horse, began leading the way down to the village with a gentle click of his tongue to get Ferdinand moving. He stayed a bit in the lead as they journeyed, but he made sure to be close enough to catch sight of Evvy in his periphery.

Evvy hadn’t been out much herself since her arrival, so a lot of it was relatively new to her own eyes. Still, she’d studied enough about the region to be able to point things out to Mahanon, like Redcliffe Farms (home of the retired horsemaster who had reared her and Cullen’s mounts) and the ruins of Fort Connor. “Cullen,” she said, raising her voice a bit, “did they ever complete ‘The Saga of Tyrdda Bright-Ax’? I know some of the stanzas were found in the old fort.”

“To the best of my knowledge, I don’t think they have,” Cullen replied. “From what I hear, it seems pieces of it were scattered across the Hinterlands...” He began talking a bit about the stanzas that were found and the theory that the poem actually led to a real artifact somewhere.

Mahanon glanced at Cassandra. “You weren’t kidding when you called it a perfectly arranged marriage,” he murmured for her ears only.

“It’s almost a little uncanny at times,” Cass whispered back with a tiny smile. “I’ve never seen two people more perfectly suited and somehow they were matched to each other against every odd. They were just what the other one needed.”

“Good. I’ll be honest,” he said, allowing his mount to slow even farther so the lord and lady could slightly outstrip them; true to form, they didn’t even notice. “I was prepared to marry her myself if it was necessary to get her out of a bad situation – but she was shipped here while I was at sea so I didn’t have the chance. And now I’m very glad I didn’t. She’s happier than I’ve ever seen her, and I’ve known her since she was a babe in arms.”

“That’s very noble of you, but I’m happy you didn’t have to,” Cass replied. “And while I haven’t known Cullen quite as long as you’ve known Evvy, I have known him for a while, and this is the happiest I’ve ever seen him too. And that’s saying something. He... he hasn’t always had the easiest time of it.” She glanced to where he was laughing with his wife. “So it’s good to see.”

“He seems a good man. I’ll be carrying a favorable report of him back to Ostwick when I next stop in to see the Bann.” Mahanon watched them thoughtfully. “I really wasn’t sure what to expect. I certainly didn’t expect to find _you_ ,” he added, glancing at her with a small grin.

Cass made a small noise of surprise, her eyes widening slightly as she turned to look at him. “Me? I... well... what about me?”

“You’re rather extraordinary, as I’m sure you know. I don’t encounter too many women who are nearly as interesting to me.”

This made her laugh in spite of herself. “I don’t know if I would call myself _extraordinary_ ,” she said, casting her eyes downward. “But thank you.”

“Well, I would. In fact, I just did.” His smile was nearly a smirk. “Also, I am starting to suspect that we are deliberately being left alone. I know Evvy too well.”

Cass glanced ahead to where Evvy and Cullen were outpacing them. “Yes, it does seem rather like that’s the case, doesn’t it? Well... let them think they outsmarted us. At least for a little.”

“You _are_ a woman after my own heart,” he said with a laugh. “I’m going to need to find the time to visit Grand Forest as often as I can.”

“Hm. Well, if that’s what you want, I won’t stop you,” Cass replied, a tiny smile creeping onto her face as Seeker trotted forward.

“Does that mean you’d like me to come back?” he teased.

“That depends entirely on how today goes,” she replied over her shoulder, the tiny smile becoming a smirk. He grinned, and urged Max to follow.

* * *

Redcliffe Village was, for being merely a village, rather a bustling and prosperous little community. Fishermen worked along the edges of Lake Calenhad, while a variety of merchants plied their wares and representatives of the village Chantry walked the dirt roads. Redcliffe Castle was in the distance, forming a striking silhouette against the sky.

“I guess the marketplace is the best starting point,” Evvy said thoughtfully. “We can take lunch at the tavern – Mia told me it’s quite nice.”

“Sounds good.” Cullen nodded. “We can split up in the marketplace if we need to look for any gifts...” To Evvy he added, “And to give those two some more time alone.” He indicated Cass and Mahanon with his head.

“Josie and your sisters asked me to find them something sweet,” she informed him. “So I’ve promised to do that. Cass, is there anything you particularly wanted to find today?”

“I usually look for two things in marketplaces – weapons and books. And I... need a new book.” She flushed slightly, obviously remembering the conversation from the previous day.

“There’s a dwarven bookseller down by the water, Josie says,” Evvy told her. “Mahanon, why don’t you go with her? Cullen and I will put up the horses at the tavern’s stable and join you presently.”

Cass nodded, looking like she would offer some retort if she wasn’t so obviously pleased at the prospect of a new book – and quite possibly the company. As the two began to drift, Cullen lifted his hands and clapped slightly for his wife. “Very impressively done.” He grinned.

She curtseyed, smiling impishly. “Oh, let’s be honest. I just like having you all to myself,” she teased. “If it benefits them at the same time, so much the better. Come on, let’s get these beauties in the stable so we can enjoy our day.”

Cullen chuckled slightly and took her hand to kiss before attending to the task at hand. Once the horses were safely in the stable, he turned to Evvy with a small shrug. “So. What do you want to see first?”

“Hm... good question. I suppose we could look for those sweets first, unless there was something you wanted to see.”

“Nothing specific. I’ll see where the mood takes me,” he said warmly, taking her hand. “So sweets shall be our first stop.”

“All right. Though I do want to see the bookseller too.” She smirked a little. “Or maybe I’ll take a look at _Swords and Shields_... it sounds interesting.”

“Oh, Maker,” he laughed, then added teasingly “You’re going to mortify poor Cass.”

“I wasn’t planning to let her know I read it. But it sounds like something that I would not have been allowed to even see during my education for the Chantry, so I have to admit I’m curious.” Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. “In any case, lead on, my lord.”

He laughed again and led the way to the marketplace, his hand still in hers as they drifted among the stalls and stands. He kept one eye peeled for a future gift or two, but tried not to show it too plainly. “So, did Josephine say what type of sweets she’s looking for? I probably know what Mia and Rosalie want.”

“Some kind of baked good. Some apple tarts, maybe, or little pastries. Like what she would have back home in Antiva.” Evvy paused. “What about Branson? I didn’t get to talk to him, what would he like?”

“Actually, this is a bit strange,” Cullen replied. “He said something to me about some crest he’s hunting for... I don’t really know what it is or why he’s after it, but apparently it’s a ship. I’d know it if I saw it, I think, based on what he described.”

“A ship?” she repeated. “That seems... strange. I wonder if Non would know.”

“Oh, quite possibly. I can’t imagine why he wants it, though. Our heraldry doesn’t have a ship...” He pondered, but shrugged. “Ah, well. He asked, so I’ll see what I can do.”

“A ship.” Evvy thought about it. “A ship... wait a moment.” She stopped mid-stride. “Josephine has a little tapestry on the wall above her bed with a ship on it. She told me it’s her family coat of arms.”

“Oh?” Cullen tilted his head for a moment, before lifting his eyebrows. “Oh. Oh! Branson and Josephine? He... didn’t say.”

“No, she hasn’t said anything to me either, but he occasionally seems to be seeking us out on odd pretexts,” she said, taking his arm and resuming the walk. “And I’ve gathered, from some things she has very deliberately not said, that Josie is attracted to him. It... could be a good thing, if it were to happen, I think. What say you, my lord?”

“I say if it makes my brother happy and it makes Josephine happy, it’s a wonderful idea. And if he treats her well, of course,” he said. “If I can help by finding a crest, I’m happy to try.”

“I can’t imagine a brother of yours treating a woman anything but well,” Evvy assured him. “He’s had the best example from which to learn, after all. We’ll see where it goes, yes? And we’ll help where we can.”

“My darling, you flatter me far more than I deserve, but thank you.” He beamed. “You and I are becoming quite the matchmakers, aren’t we?”

“Quite by accident, it seems. I guess we just want everyone to be as happy as we are.” She gave his arm a little squeeze. “Oh, look, shiny things – my weakness,” she added teasingly, nodding at a jewelry stall.

“That must be it,” he agreed fondly. With a chuckle, he changed course, drifting towards the stall in question. “See anything you like?”

Glancing up at him, she replied, “Always.” With a smile, she turned back to the wares. “Oh my... there’s a lot of beautiful things here. I should pick out something to send for my sisters, since they aren’t coming for Summersday.” She began poring over a selection of braided chains, apparently dwarven craftsmanship.

He smiled back at her, watching her for a few moments before she turned to browse. While her attention was diverted, he decided to also take the opportunity the scan the little stall for something for her – if not for Summersday, it was never to early to start looking for Wintersend. After a few moments of searching, his eyes fell on the perfect piece and he gestured for the shop owner to set it aside before Evvy could see.

“I like these,” she decided. “One gold chain for Calleigh, one silver chain for Allegra. We don’t get as much dwarven jewelry in the Free Marches as here, since Ferelden is so close to Orzammar. Did you see anything you liked, dear? I still need ideas for gifts for you down the road too.”

“Beautiful,” he appraised, looking at the two chains in question with a smile. “I wasn’t really looking for me, to be honest. Let’s see when we get to the bookseller – I’ll let you know if anything strikes my fancy.”

“Fair enough.” She fumbled at her belt pouch and handed over the requisite number of coins for the two chains. “Thank you very much, messere. I’m sure my sisters will love them.”

As she finished, Cullen did his level best to look completely innocent. “You go ahead, my darling, I’ll be right behind.”

She gave him a look that said she was absolutely no definition of the word _fooled_. “Very well, my lord. I’ll make my way down to the bookseller, shall I?”

“Of course, I’ll meet you there – I won’t be but a moment.” He smiled winningly as she departed. As soon as he was sure she was out of sight, he purchased the item in question, concealed it carefully, and hurried off to meet her and the others.

* * *

By the time he joined them at the bookseller, Evvy had scoured the shelves very carefully for anything that she didn’t recognize as already being in his history collection. “If only Genitivi would come out with something new...” She sighed. “Cass, any ideas?”

“I wish I could say yes,” she replied. “I’m starting to be convinced he’s read every history tome ever written – I’ve seen many of these books at Grand Forest.”

“Yes, agreed,” Evvy said. “Well – I’ll have to just make him something, then I know he doesn’t have it. Perhaps a formal portrait. I’m not... a painter, but if I can get some colored charcoals or something, that would work. Oh, here he comes, we never discussed this.” She chuckled. “And I have no idea that he stayed behind to buy something for me.”

“Duly noted on both fronts.” Cass grinned, then arranged her features into a look of only vague interest as Cullen walked up.

“Am I interrupting something?” he asked, glancing back and forth.

“Just talking about books, my love. What did you end up getting, Cass?”

“Something new,” she replied, sounding slightly disappointed. Almost to herself, she muttered, “What I really want is a sequel to _Swords and Shields,_ but it’s the one thing I can’t have...”

“Why’s that?” Mahanon asked.

“Hm?” Cass seemed almost confused that anyone had heard or was paying attention to her. “Oh. Because it doesn’t exist. The last book ended on a cliffhanger and there’s no plans to continue. It’s...” She made a vaguely disgusted noise. “Never mind. Ignore me.”

“Well, that’s not fair. Maybe something can be arranged.” He glanced at Evvy, who just smiled. “I’ll see what I can find out about it.”

For a moment, Cassandra oscillated between shocked, embarrassed, and elated. “I... you’ll... you would do that? Really?” Elation seemed to win. “I mean, I know you’re just _trying_ , but still, I... thank you... for thinking of me.” She was blushing a little and desperately trying to hide it.

“My lady.” He swept her a playful bow. “Yes, I’ll try.”

Evvy glanced up at Cullen, and didn’t bother hiding her smile. “Well, then. Where shall we go next?”

“Well, I don’t know if anything can top _that,_ ” Cullen laughed. “But there is always lunch."

“To the Gull and Lantern, then?”

“This time, I’ll follow you, my darling.” He smiled, holding out his hand.

* * *

With the other two trailing behind them, Evvy walked with Cullen up the ramp that led to the tavern. People swirled around them, apparently oblivious to their presence, and she had to admit she sort of liked that. “This looks like quite a nice place,” she remarked as they opened the door. “What’s everyone hungry for?”

“Let’s see if I can guess,” Cass laughed, placing a hand on Evvy’s shoulder. “Butter soup?”

Evvy laughed too. “I like it so much that the cook makes it at least three times a week,” she explained, seeing Mahanon’s amusement. “But let’s see what they’re offering before we make any decisions – maybe I want something different today.”

“Anything can happen,” Cullen teased, leading them over to a table. “Get whatever you want,” he said, nodding to Cass and Mahanon. “You know it’s all on us.”

They were soon enjoying a variety of the best of what the establishment had to offer, and Mahanon was regaling them with another story – this time the saga of how he ended up in the Navy. “They weren’t enthusiastic about accepting an elf, even one who had spent his life in the city,” he said. “The Bann had to personally sponsor me before they’d even consider it. But I won them over in the end. Must have been my extensive knowledge of how to tie knots.”

“Despite the rocky start, do you enjoy it?” Cassandra asked

“For the most part, yes. There’s something about the sea which is very... I don’t know how to put it. I’m an elf, and I’m at home in the forest, but the sea calls to a man in a way that trees don’t always. It’s difficult to explain, but if you ever have a chance to go on a ship, maybe you’ll feel it for yourself.”

“I fear the only thing the sea will make me feel is queasy,” Cass laughed. “But one day, I would love to try.”

“I didn’t find it too difficult crossing from Ostwick,” Evvy said mildly.

“Ah, the Waking Sea is different,” Mahanon pointed out. “That’s more like a giant lake than anything. It’s sheltered and gentle, for the most part. It’s the Amaranthine Ocean that calls to a sailor – the wild wind and the wild waves, the thunder and lightning, but also the soft mornings when the water is like a sheet of glass. No two days are ever the same.”

“I think you missed your calling,” Cass said, attempting to keep her voice even. “You should have been a poet.”

“Well, the right words only come to me when I’m sufficiently inspired.” He winked at her. “Maybe I’ll try my hand at it, though.”

Evvy resisted the urge to roll her eyes in amusement. “More ale, anyone?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Cass said emphatically, but didn’t seem to hate the attention as much as she was trying to portray.

“I wouldn’t say no,” Cullen replied, trying not to laugh and not doing a very good job of it.

She picked up the bottle and refilled everyone’s mugs. “So... you wanted to look at swords after lunch, Cass? I’m afraid I’m not much use in an armor or weapons shop, but I would like to go investigate the healer’s cabin. Perhaps she can make some recommendations for the herbary.”

“Ah, yes,” Cass nodded. “Whoever else wants to come along with me if more than welcome, of course.”

“I’ll gladly come,” Cullen said, glancing at Evvy. “Unless you would like me to come along and offer a second opinion, love. Not that I would be very useful, but still.”

“No, go on, all of you. I’m sure the weaponsmith is more interesting to seasoned military types than gardening implements are.” Evvy waved her hand unconcernedly. “I daresay I can keep myself out of trouble for a little while.”

“Well, if you’re certain...” Cullen replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “And of course you’ll know exactly where to find us if anything goes awry.”

“If you hear screams of terror, come running,” she said teasingly. “But I hope not to encounter anything more dangerous than a trowel. Have fun with the sharp shiny things, won’t you?”

Once she had left them and started making her way toward the healer’s hut, Cassandra leaned in. “All right, what kept you at the jeweler’s stall?”

Cullen smiled, actually a bit eager to show off. “Only the most perfectly apt ring I’ve ever seen,” he remarked, pulling the small gift out and showing it to her under the table. It was a gold ring in the shape of a lion’s head, with two emeralds for eyes and a small diamond in the mouth. “And it’s actually given me a bit of a plan for Summersday.”

“That is extraordinarily perfect,” Cass agreed, admiring it. To Mahanon, she added, “Cullen’s heraldry – as you probably noted – features a prominent lion, and he’s known by reputation as the Lion of Ferelden. What are you planning, then?”

“Well, I promised her a poem, and I’m thinking maybe I’ll try to sneak some time with her before her family arrives. Maybe give her the poem and the ring on a morning ride and I...” he paused. “Well, maybe I should leave it there. I’m sure you'll want to get all the gossip later.”

Cass and Mahanon exchanged amused looks. “That sounds perfectly lovely,” she assured him. “I don’t doubt she’ll be thrilled. And I may or may not know a little about what she has planned for you, since you seem to already own every history book in Thedas.”

“I don’t own _every_ history book, I just...” he protested, the paused. “Maker’s breath, I do own a lot of them. Well, regardless, I know whatever she has planned with be wonderful and extraordinary. And no matter what, this is already going to be the best Summersday in my entire life.”

“Dorian’s right,” she teased him. “You two are so sweet it’s almost unbearable.”

“Well, I already told Cassandra,” said Mahanon, “but I’ve known the little lady since she was still in the arms of a wet nurse, and I have never seen her so content. I may have to take lessons.”

Cullen chuckled slightly. “Well, the same is certainly true of me – I never expected to be this happy in my entire life. That it came to me in this way is... strange and remarkable. And I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

* * *

With this pronouncement, they settled their account at the tavern and made their way back out into the fresh air. By the time Evvy found them, sporting a small basket of seeds and pastries and something wrapped up in cloth, Mahanon had gotten into a deep discussion with the other two about his preference for dual-wielding daggers over fighting with a sword. “Well,” she said with a chuckle, “I’m glad to know that no one got bored in my absence.”

“Sorry, my darling, we were having a rather lively discussion,” Cullen chuckled, smiling at her as she returned. “It looks like your trip was a success.”

“Oh, yes. Since no one came in search of me and nobody else in the village seems to take any notice of me, I went ahead and bought the desserts your sisters and Josie requested. No luck on the ship crest for Branson, I’m afraid.”

“Thank you for looking,” Cullen said. “I’ll just have to tell him we tried our best.”

“What’s this about a ship crest?” Cass’s brow knit in confusion.

“Oh, right, you two weren’t there. I did want to ask you if you might know, Mahanon,” said Evvy. “Branson asked Cullen to help him find a certain crest shaped like a ship. I’m not completely certain, but I _think_ he’s trying to find Josie’s family crest.”

Cassandra’s eyes went wide. “Josie’s crest? She’s been wanting to get her hands on it forever. And Branson wants -” She broke off and smiled slightly. “Oh, is that so? Is there anywhere else we might be able to look?”

“Probably not here,” Mahanon said thoughtfully. “For something like that, your best bet is to send to Val Royeaux. If it’s likely to be anywhere outside of – where did you say she was from? Antiva? Val Royeaux has the best chance.”

“Thank you, Mahanon.” Cullen seemed genuinely impressed and rather grateful. “I’ll let him know – maybe if he acts right away, someone can still get it for him in time for Summersday if that’s what he wants it for.”

“He might even go and get it himself, if we’re right about what it is he’s seeking.” Evvy was delighted by the notion. “Val Royeaux isn’t inaccessible, all things considered, although he might have an easier time going around by water than crossing the Frostbacks. Maybe. I’m not completely sure.”

“Perhaps I’ll help him plan a route.” Cullen shrugged. “I’m sure he’s itching to get off the estate for a bit anyway. We can see just how serious he is about the whole thing.”

“An excellent point. Well, how was your weapons shopping, Cass? Did you find what you wanted?”

“I did – a rather impressive new sword they’ll be delivering to Grand Forest a bit later,” she said, in a tone that suggested she was extremely pleased with her purchase. “I look forward to practicing with it.”

“I’d like to see that,” said Mahanon. “Maybe you can give me a little demonstration before I leave tomorrow.”

“If that’s what you’d like, suit yourself.” Cass shrugged, but smiled, obviously pleased. “I usually begin practice at dawn. Is that too early?”

“No, not at all. I’m normally up around then anyway.”

Evvy rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Well, if everyone’s done, we might as well get the horses and head back.”

“I’ll go,” Cullen offered, heading in the direction of the tavern.

Evvy grinned at his retreating back. “I got very lucky at one trader’s stall, look,” she said conspiratorially, unwrapping the cloth bundle. “Charcoals! They’re only basic colors, but easier to work with than paints. For me, anyway. Now I can make that portrait for him that I know he wants, provided I can keep him out of my hair long enough and often enough. Maybe I should suggest that he accompany Branson to Val Royeaux.”

“That’s a good idea. Provided you two can live when parted from each other for that long,” Cass teased good-naturedly. “And I know he’ll _love_ the picture.”

“It would be a wrench to be apart,” Evvy returned good-naturedly, “but I can console myself with the thought of what a lovely reunion we’ll have when he returns.”

“Why do I have a feeling Dorian is going to get another song out of this?” Cass laughed.

It was at that moment that Cullen returned with the horses and chuckled slightly at the looks that were awaiting him. “It seems like I always miss something whenever I walk away from you.”

“Nothing urgent, dear. I was saying that maybe you should go with Branson if he decides to travel to Val Royeaux – you can bring me some of their delightful cakes of which I’ve heard so much – and Cass was teasing me that Dorian would probably compose a song about our reunion when you got back.” The best part was that it was all perfectly true, so she didn’t even look like she was lying.

“Oh, Maker,” Cullen laughed again, flushing slightly at the thought of Dorian’s potential song. “Well, I’ll have to see if Branson wants the company – but it might be good to go along and make sure he doesn’t get into trouble. Trying to get rid of me?” he teased.

“Of course not, dear. I was just a little worried about Branson going so far by himself, especially since he’s never been in Orlais before.”

“Very true.” Cullen nodded. “I’ll see what he says. Now, shall we?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summersday arrives, and before Evvy's parents descend on Grand Forest, the residents exchange their gifts - including a special item brought from Val Royeaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this story is long, and it is, but until I started breaking it into chapters I didn't fully appreciate just HOW long. There's a lot of talking here, and not much action, but the fluff addicts among our readers should enjoy it. AB and I are particularly delighted that so many people are enjoying our Branson/Josephine pairing... it wasn't planned, but we liked it too much not to pursue it.
> 
> Also, the wording of how Cullen wakes Evvy? That's paraphrased from a ringtone which Greg Ellis (Cullen's VA) recorded for his fans in character. AB and I both have it on our phones - I won't speak for her, but it makes me wake up laughing.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

The next day, Mahanon departed for points unknown once more and things more or less fell into an easy lull. Cullen, Evvy, and Dorian attended the dinner with the Arl as scheduled and it turned out to be a rousing success – the Arl was more than generous with the budget for their proposed Summersday party, seeing it as fitting that the new lord and lady of Grand Forest give a proper, respectable party. Dorian, naturally, was over the moon. Soon after, Cullen and Branson made the trip to Val Royeaux and returned victorious; Branson seemed delighted with his procurement, while Cullen just seemed delighted to be home. Thankfully, his return did not end up preserved in song form. Meanwhile, the household apocrypha held that Cass seemed to be receiving a letter or two from across the sea.

In this quiet manner, spring passed and soon Summersday was upon them. For the better part of the week, most of the household had been preparing for the celebration – but no one more than Dorian, who was bustling to and fro making sure everything was perfect. But Cullen had also been busy with his own preparations, doing his best to perfect the poem with which he so desperately wanted to impress Evvy. As the morning of the holiday dawned, he awoke earlier than usual and watched his wife for a moment. Loath as he was to wake her, he wanted to have some time with her before the day began in earnest.

“Evvy...” he whispered, giving her a light shake. “Wake up, my darling. You know I’d love to lie here with you all day, but I was wondering... do you think we can escape for a little while? Maybe to the grove where we had the picnic? I had rather hoped to give you your gift before your family arrives and the party begins, if you’re agreeable.”

“Hmm?” She sighed, stretching, and looked at him with half-lidded eyes, the green color still drenched with sleep. “Oh... oh, of course.” She yawned a little and squinted at the window. “It’s... really early.”

He glanced up slightly. “So it is,” he said. It was a bit earlier than he had thought. “If you want to go back to sleep for a while, I understand – I don’t want you to be tired when your family arrives.”

“I’m sure with sufficient motivation I can be persuaded to get up,” she said with another yawn, which morphed into a little grin. “If this means that much to you, we’ll go. I’d... rather not bring your gift, though. It won’t travel well.”

“That’s fine, darling. Thank you.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek for several seconds. “I just need a few minutes to retrieve everything from its hiding place, then I’ll get dressed.”

“Mm. Careful with the kisses,” she teased him. “They’re good for many things, but convincing me to get _out_ of bed isn’t one of them. Go on then, I’ll get dressed while you do that.”

With a slight smile, Cullen disappeared to fetch the ring and the poem from where they were hidden with his clothing. He got dressed and concealed the two gifts carefully, attempting not to crush the poem as he did so. After a few minutes, he was completely prepared and very eager to get underway.

By the time he returned, Evvy was in her riding habit and had bundled her hair up into another braided crown so it would stay relatively neat in the morning air and damp. “Ready, dear?”

“Ready when you are, love,” he said, offering her his arm.

* * *

The downstairs was already beginning to come to life, despite the earliness of the hour. Servants bustled back and forth, preparing things both for the party and for the arrival of the Trevelyans – and they all looked relieved that Dorian was not yet awake to harangue them. Cullen looked around quietly. “Come, let’s slip away before we can be noticed.”

She nodded, and they made their way out to the stable. Several minutes later, the mildly confused Ferdinand and Amber were making their way into the woods by the very early light. By the time they reached the little clearing, the warmth of summer was already beginning to make its presence known in Redcliffe.

Evvy let Cullen help her down from her horse and waited while he tethered them. “Now,” she said, “what is this mysterious errand of ours?”

“I have something special planned... or, at least I hope it’s special. I, uh...” He abandoned his sentence and instead retrieved the poem. “Let’s start with this. I’ve rewritten it five times. And I’m still not entirely happy with it, but... well.”

The poem had no visible title – just the date, as if it was one of his journal entries, and the word “Summersday”. The body of the poem appeared almost comparable to a letter.

 

> _My dearest Evvy,_
> 
> _High in the mountains above Grand Forest, my love,_
> 
> _There is a patch of green burnt black by devastation_
> 
> _Like the great wings of many ravens have nestled in the trees._
> 
> _The fire that took place there ate away at the life, the living, the growing,_
> 
> _Leaving only ash and soot where flower and leaf should be._
> 
> _But holy are the things that nature reclaims, my love,_
> 
> _Offering life to emerge from the depths of the dead earth,_
> 
> _New seedlings growing up towards the sun_
> 
> _To live again on that mountainside once destroyed by fire._
> 
> _I too was consumed by fire,_
> 
> _Body and soul burned away by pain and torment._
> 
> _But beautiful are the things that love reclaims,_
> 
> _And more precious than gold and silver the hand that heals the wounds._
> 
> _Like the trees I was nearly erased, my love,_
> 
> _But like the new saplings I have been reclaimed_
> 
> _And the trauma of the fire that scarred me is made green by the new growth_
> 
> _And I, like the mountainside, am becoming whole again;_
> 
> _While the Maker heals the mountain, my love, you have healed me._
> 
> _I love you, now and forever,_
> 
> _Cullen_

 

Evvy read the poem in silence, mostly because she simply could not speak. The expression on her face kept shifting – at first, merely curious; then slowly, more and more astonished. By the time she reached the end, her hand was over her mouth and her eyes glistened. She read it again. “Cullen, I... you wrote this for me? I – I’m overwhelmed. It’s beautiful.”

For several seconds, he just beamed at her. “Thank you, I’m... I’m very happy you liked it. And that bit about the trees being burned is completely true – you can see it from one of the watchtowers. Anyway...” he chuckled slightly at himself. “I have something else for you. I know this entire process has been a bit backwards. We started our courtship _after_ we were already married. And I know neither of us chose this, but...” He took the ring from its hiding place; it had been placed in a small green pouch for safekeeping and he pressed the pouch into her hand. “But if I was offered the choice now, I would always choose to be with you – in any life, in any time, I would always choose you.”

“And I would always choose you too,” she murmured throatily. She opened the pouch carefully and let the ring tumble into her palm, its tiny gemstone eyes glittering in the early sunlight. “Oh – a lion!” In spite of herself, she giggled a little. “That’s so perfect, love. Oh, thank you, I don’t know what to say.”

“Neither do I.” He smiled, placing the ring on her finger. In lieu of words, he leaned in and kissed her. “Happy Summersday, my lioness.”

“Happy Summersday, my lion.” She sighed. “You are marvelous, you know. And if we hurry back, there should be time for me to give you your gift too.”

“I think that sounds like a good plan.” He grinned. “I _do_ have to make up for my spectacular defeat from the last time we raced here. Perhaps I can try today...”

“Mind those low-hanging branches.” She laughed.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Cullen had more or less reclaimed his dignity and the horses were back in the paddock. “Your gift is in the library,” Evvy told him as they made their way through the villa, “since that’s where I was fairly certain you’d want to keep it.” Sure enough, on his desk was a rectangular thing hidden under a large piece of fabric.

He eyed her curiously as he approached the desk and carefully lifted the fabric. The portrait that met his eyes made his breath catch in his throat. “Oh, darling...”

Much like in the ‘Lion of the Forest’ drawing, Cullen was seated in his favorite chair – but he was awake this time, with a sweet and just slightly impudent expression much like he wore when playing chess. Evvy stood beside the chair, wearing his favorite green dress, with her hands folded on the back and a look on her face that was only a bit more benign than his own. The whole thing was done in color, which was the most unusual part to someone who was really only familiar with her regular pencil drawings, and it was framed in a dark wood like that of the bookcases.

“This,” the artist confessed, “is the real reason I wanted you to go with Branson to Val Royeaux – so I could work on this without you seeing it. Do you like it?”

“Do I like it?” he repeated breathlessly, a smile lighting his face. “I _adore_ it, it’s spectacular. I’m going to put it right above the desk, right here. Oh, my darling, thank you so much.”

Delighted by his reaction, she wrapped her arms around him firmly. “Not that I was eager for you to leave me for a week,” she added teasingly, “but it was worth it for you to be so pleased. This has already been the best Summersday I can remember.”

“I agree,” he said, pulling her close and kissing her tenderly. “I knew this would be the most wonderful Summersday in my life just by you being here; your gift only makes it that much better.”

“Loath as I am to break up this moment,” she said fondly, “I suppose we’d best go eat breakfast and exchange gifts with the rest of the family. I need to change, too... I think I’ll wear the dress Arlessa Kaitlyn gave me, and save your favorite for the formal party at Redcliffe Castle.”

“Well, under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t want to move from this spot for anything.” He smiled. “But since today is a special day, I suppose I’ll make an exception.”

“I’ll just have to make it up to you after my family leaves,” she said with a bit of a teasing grin. “I’m sure I can think of something... _Swords and Shields_ turned out to be quite an interesting read.”

“Oh, Maker’s breath,” Cullen laughed, taking her hand as they exited the library. “We’ll see what we can come up with later.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

* * *

Evvy was pleased to reach breakfast before anyone else had given gifts, as she didn’t want to miss the look on Josie’s face when Branson gave her the crest. Cass, of course, gave her a knowing look when she entered, and she was obliged to immediately show off the ring. “So now I am officially a lioness, apparently,” she added with a laugh.

“I will admit, he showed me and Mahanon the ring when you went off that day in Redcliffe.” Cass smiled, but nevertheless took Evvy’s hand in order to examine how the ring looked on her. “But he wouldn’t tell me what else he had planned...”

“A very early ride,” Evvy replied in a low voice, for her ears only. “I’ll tell you all about it later, it was too perfect.”

“Well, I’m very excited to hear all about it. And I have no doubt he loved your gift.”

“He was extremely pleased.” Her expression was like sunlight for a moment, pure radiant happiness. “As I’m quite certain someone else will be,” she added mischievously, glancing in Josephine’s direction meaningfully.

Josie caught the glance and laughed. “What?”

"You'll see."

A few minutes later, Cullen arrived with Branson in tow. The younger Rutherford brother looked both very delighted and a little nervous as he carried the box in question under his arm. Cullen patted him on the shoulder before taking his usual seat.

“All right, so, now that we’re all here,” said the lady of the house, sweetly, “Cullen and I have something for each of you, for Summersday. You’re all part of the family, whether you’re related to us or not, so...” She placed a small box on everyone’s plates. “You all have to have some of the heraldry.” She’d arranged for each of them to be given a sash bearing the villa’s emblems – a maned lion at the base of a tree in full greenery.

“Oh... Cullen, Evvy,” Cass said in delight, looking from the sash to both the lord and lady of the house in turn. “This is so thoughtful of you both, thank you.”

At the other end of the table Dorian, who still looked a bit tired and uncharacteristically bedraggled from his several days of event planning, considerably brightened at the gift. “Well, it’s a rather good family of which to be a part.” He smiled. “Thank you.”

“It’s mostly for formal occasions – like tomorrow night.” Evvy grinned. “We’ve all been invited, along with my family, to Redcliffe Castle for a grand ball as part of the Summersday festivities.”

There were general murmurs of excitement. Dorian seemed to already be trying to plan what he was going to wear. “It will be very interesting,” Cullen noted, smiling. “I can’t say I’ve ever been to a ball before. As you can imagine, the Templars never attended them.”

“Just stay close to me,” his wife said playfully. “I’ll look after you. Well, my parents and their entourage should be here by lunchtime, I think. I’m... anxious to have them meet you all. Actually, I guess I’m just anxious.” She chuckled a bit.

“Don’t be anxious, we’ll all be on our best behavior,” Dorian said with a wink.

“And I’m sure it will all be perfect,” Cullen added, kissing Evvy’s hand gently.

“I’m sure everything will be fine,” she agreed, though she looked a little nervous anyway. Cullen alone knew exactly how anxious she was that everything went well, and she tried to take comfort from his reassurances.

“Well, in the meantime, I have something for everyone too!” said Rosalie, trying to lighten the mood once more. “Here. I had Branson bring me a bunch of silk pieces from Val Royeaux and I made you each monogrammed handkerchiefs.”

“Oh, that’s sweet of you, Rosalie,” Mia said from her place at the table. “Thank you.”

“Speaking of my trip to Val Royeaux...” Branson cleared his throat, obviously anxious to give out his special gift. “While I was there, I got everyone a little something...” He presented everyone with a small box, each of which contained a quill pen made with a different feather. “But I uh... I also found something for someone in particular...” His gaze roved over to Josephine.

“Wh – I – you did?” She looked flustered in the extreme. “You didn’t... have to do that...”

“I know I didn’t have to, but I... wanted to.” He smiled slightly, pushing the box in her direction. “Go ahead, open it. I think you’ll like it. Well, I _hope_ you’ll like it, at least.”

Puzzled, she opened the box and gasped audibly. “This – this _can’t_ be... how did...?” She lifted out a beautifully crafted crest depicting a sailing ship. “My... family’s crest – I’ve been trying to find it for _years_...”

“I know.” He smiled. “So... I found one for you. Although I can’t take all the credit – Evvy’s friend Mahanon suggested I try Val Royeaux in the first place. I know you’d all but given up hope of trying to find it and, well, I thought maybe I’d try my hand. And... well... anything to see you smile.”

It was difficult to say for sure, given the normal hue of her complexion, but Josephine _might_ have been blushing furiously. But she was _definitely_ smiling. “I... hardly know what to say. ‘Thank you’ barely seems sufficient. Still... thank you. This means more to me than you know.”

“Told you,” Evvy murmured to Cullen.

“Well, my little brother seems to know what he’s doing after all,” Cullen whispered back, smiling as he watched Branson grin and incline his head to Josie, his eyes bright with happiness. “Makes the trip to Val Royeaux all the more worth it.”

“Between how much she likes her gift and how much you liked yours, I’d say it was worth giving you up for several days,” she teased him. “Let’s just... not make a habit of it, all the same.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice, my love,” he said with a smile, taking her hand and squeezing it fondly.

Evvy smiled and refilled her teacup. “Who wants to go next?”

Dorian volunteered and distributed to each assembled member of the household a small, intricately carved wooden flute. “They can either be for decoration or for actual music,” he explained. “And I’m happy to teach anyone who wants to learn how to play it.”

“They’re lovely!” Mia exclaimed, examining hers. “You know, I think I’d like to learn to play mine. Then I can accompany Evvy when she plays the lute.”

“I’m learning very slowly. You’ll have plenty of time to catch up,” Evvy replied with a laugh. “Thank you, Dorian.”

“Well. Me next, I guess, although it doesn’t really... I mean...” Josie was still flustered. “My family owns a rather significant trading fleet, and one of the things we transport most often is spices. I had them send me a selection of the finest spices in Antiva – they’re for everyone, but they’re intended to be used in the cooking rather than handed out individually.”

“Well, since we all need to eat, I think that’s a wonderful gesture,” Dorian replied. “I look forward to it immensely.”

“I suppose I’ll go next,” Cass said with a shrug. “Although I don’t know if I can top these past few offerings.” Each person got a beautiful letter opener, suited to each individual’s personal tastes and style.

“These are remarkable, Cassandra,” said Evvy, studying hers. “Wherever did you get them?”

“Remember when I purchased the sword that day in Redcliffe? Turns out swords and daggers weren’t the only pointy things at that shop,” she chuckled.

Everyone laughed at that. “I guess that leaves just me, then,” said Mia. “And to be honest, I couldn’t think of anything else. So... for dessert tonight, we’ll be having a large honey cake with strawberry topping. It’s... it’s something our mother used to make for Summersday every year,” she explained to those at the table who were not her siblings. “I’ve been trying to find the recipe for what feels like forever, it was lost after our parents died. I finally tracked it down a few months ago, but with all the bustle over Cullen’s elevation and the move here, I thought perhaps I’d wait. I intended to get actual gifts for everyone too, I just couldn’t come up with anything that I liked.”

The three remaining Rutherford siblings exchanged a wide-eyed glance. “Mia, that’s amazing!” Rosalie spoke up first, grabbing her sister’s hand.

“I can assure you all, you’re in for a treat,” Cullen said to the rest of the table, smiling proudly. “Thank you, Mia.”

“It sounds delightful, I can hardly wait. Honey and strawberries? I don’t think I’ve ever tried that combination.” Evvy gave her elder sister-in-law a warm smile. “We’ll love it, I’m sure.”

“Well, thank you all,” Mia replied fondly. “And happy Summersday, everyone.”

“Happy Summersday,” everyone echoed. They turned their attention to breakfast after that, and when it was over, Cullen left to inspect the home farm and a few other places in advance of Evvy’s family’s arrival, since of course they would want to see everything. Evvy herself needed to investigate the kitchens one last time to make sure they would have everything they needed. The herbary, the gardens, the beehives – everything had to be given a final check in order to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Finally, though, she was at leisure to sit down with her ladies and tell them about her morning. “When he woke me up before dawn, I thought he’d lost his mind,” she admitted, chuckling. “I think the horses were a little confused too. But we went to that clearing where he took me for a picnic after our quarrel in the spring, and he gave me the ring... he said it was to make sure I understood that even though we didn’t choose this marriage, and we went about everything more or less backwards, he would still choose me now. But before _that_ , he gave me this.” She handed the poem to Cass.

Cass read the poem and immediately her eyes went wide. She held up a hand, then read it for a second time and a third, before making a little noise that almost seemed like a squeak and a sigh all at once. “And he _wrote_ this?” she asked in disbelief. “ _Cullen_ wrote this? I’m... floored.”

“So was I!” Evvy replied. “And he said he wasn’t _satisfied_.”

“Let me see,” Josie begged, taking the poem from Cass. “Wh- oh. Oh, my.”

“I didn’t think he had it in him...” Cassandra admitted, eyes still wide. “When he said he was going to write a poem, I... well, I honestly don’t know what I expected. But this – _this_ is... Oh, Maker.”

“I nearly cried,” Evvy admitted. “And it would seem that the fire really did happen – he said you can see from one of the watchtowers, where the trees are starting to come back. It’s just the loveliest comparison.”

“It really is.” Cass nodded. “I’m proud of him for that. Sounds like you had a very lovely morning.”

“It was like a fairy story. And then we came back here and went to the library and he saw the picture. He put it on the wall above the desk almost immediately. After that we came to breakfast,” she concluded with a sigh, “and now you know all.”

“You two _are_ a fairy story, I am convinced,” said Josephine.

“Well, speaking of fairy stories... you seem to be writing your own,” said Evvy slyly. “That was well done of Branson.”

“I still can’t believe it,” Josephine said, putting her hands on her cheeks. “The fact that he not only listened to what I was saying and remembered it so completely, but that he went to _Val Royeaux_ to find it. I’m so... flattered, is the best word, I suppose. And speechless.”

“We knew that was the reason he went,” Evvy confessed. “Cullen told me when they got back that he’d managed to find it. Those Rutherford boys are sweet creatures.”

“I still can’t believe it,” she repeated, shaking her head with a smile. “They really are sweet, aren’t they? I guess we’ll keep them.”

Evvy exchanged amused looks with Cassandra. “Speaking of sweet boys... how is Mahanon lately? I think you hear from him more than I do these days.”

“Well...” Cass cleared her throat. “I certainly wouldn’t say I hear from him _more_. But he’s doing well, apparently. He sends me... very interesting descriptions of the sea from time to time.”

“That’s your own doing. You told him he should write poetry – he’ll try it to please you. He was _very_ taken with you.” Evvy grinned.

“If that’s his goal, it’s... working,” she admitted quietly, tugging gently on her ear almost nervously. “I – he... well, he’s very kind. I look forward to... seeing him again.”

“So do I. Shame he can’t be here for Summersday, but I’m sure he’ll be back as soon as he can be.” She paused. “And if he does manage to get you the conclusion of _Swords and Shields_... lend it to me when you’re finished, will you? I’m dying to know how it ends.”

“He hopes to be back for Wintersend if he can make it,” Cass replied, then blushed slightly. “And... and if he succeeds, o-of course I’ll lend it to you. I don’t know about you but I... I need to know what happens to the Knight-Captain!”

“She _must_ have been framed!” Evvy nodded fervently. “Josie, did you read this?”

“No, but now I think I might have to,” Josephine said, leaning in intently. “Tell me all about it.”

“Well... it starts out in a city which isn’t named, but it’s probably the author’s home city of Kirkwall,” Evvy began. “Cass, you’ve read it more than I have, you’ll probably do more justice to the description.”

“All right, well...” Cass’s previous embarrassment when talking about the books seemed to evaporate now that she had a captive audience, and she leaned forward excitedly to talk all about the bizarre and incredible adventures of the book’s heroine, the Knight-Captain, while Josie listened with rapt attention.

“I am _definitely_ going to have to read this now,” Josie said at last, evidently delighted. “And hopefully Mahanon succeeds in getting you a sequel.”

“Cass described it to me as ‘terrible and magnificent.’ A more apt description I have rarely encountered,” Evvy said. “I devoured the whole thing _twice_ while Cullen was in Val Royeaux. It’s very... interesting, especially to a young woman who spent most of her life preparing to take the veil!”

“I fear I may have corrupted you, my lady,” Cass said with a laugh.

“If my husband starts complaining, we may have a problem. Otherwise, you’re fine,” Evvy teased her in reply. “So far, he doesn’t seem to mind.”

Both Cassandra and Josephine giggled at this. “Honestly, if anyone knew what we gossiped about in here, I think the both of us would be fired,” Josie laughed, indicating herself and Cass with a grin.

“Not without my say-so, you wouldn’t be,” Evvy assured them. “Nor Cullen’s. He’s too fond of Cassandra and he thinks you’re likely to be good for Branson, so I would venture to say your positions are quite secure. Besides, if my sister Allegra’s letters are any indication since her marriage, every noble household has gossip centrals like ours, and most of them are probably much worse.”

“But do all of them involve the lady of the house herself?” Cassandra teased. “That’s how we get the best gossip.”

“Better than gossip,” Josie said. “Because we know it’s all true.”

“Which is also a safeguard for you,” Evvy pointed out. “I can’t very well accuse you of sharing lies about me, now, can I?”

“Very true,” Josephine agreed with a smile. “Well, in that case, what else can we gossip about before Evvy’s family arrives?”

“You could tell us anything we don’t already know about what’s going on between you and Branson...” Evvy’s eyes gleamed playfully. “When did this all _start_ , for one thing?”

“Oh. Well, honestly, I couldn’t really tell you when it started,” she said, a bit bashfully. “He’s always been very kind and we’ve started talking more and more. Although, one of the earliest things I can think of happened about a week after I arrived here – I almost dropped an entire basket of laundry and he saved it for me. That smile he gave me when I thanked him...” she sighed a bit dreamily.

“I quite understand _that_.” Evvy smiled. “The first time Cullen smiled at me – really intently smiled – I almost tripped over my own feet. We were walking across the square in Denerim to the Chantry and I had just told him he could call me Evvy instead of Evangeline. Maker’s breath. So yes, I can completely imagine what went through your mind.”

Josie giggled at that. “Andraste’s flaming skirts, what is it with these men and their smiles? And Branson saying he likes _my_ smile, of all things, when he has a smile that looks like _that_.” She sighed again.

“And if it’s not their smiles, it’s their eyes.” Evvy nodded. “Like... honey mead.”

“It’s like in novels when people describe eyes as ‘sparkling’, only they really do sparkle,” Josie agreed excitedly. Cass merely rolled her eyes fondly as she watched the little debate take place.

“Or burn,” Evvy noted absently, staring into space a bit. She was thinking of the first time she played chess against her husband. “They pick up the firelight and...” She gave herself a shake. “My apologies. Of course, Mahanon has lovely eyes too.”

“Don’t apologize, it was a rather amusing conversation,” Cass said, before leaning on her hand in thought. “Mm, yes, they are rather nice, aren’t they? Green like the forest – but better.”

“No question. You know he was sort of my first love?” Evvy laughed. “I was seven. He was twelve, and right in the midst of that ‘girls are gross’ phase they all go through. But he could never bring himself to brush me off, which I suppose was the main factor. My parents would never have allowed it, of course, I was meant for the Chantry. But it was amusing, in hindsight, and perhaps that’s why they never actively discouraged it. I outgrew it soon enough.”

“That’s adorable,” Josie giggled. “I’m sure Cass is very glad you grew out of it too, otherwise she’d be the one married to Cullen.”

“Cullen? And me?” Cass snorted, laughing deeply. “Never in a thousand ages.”

Evvy laughed too, at the same time feeling guilty that she had ever regarded the older woman with suspicion and jealousy. “Well, as I said, it wouldn’t have happened because they intended me for the Chantry. And by the time that changed, he was away in the Navy and we were only seeing him a few times a year, so nothing deeper ever really had a chance to form between us.”

“If I may be so bold, I found it quite surprising to learn you were Chantry-bound as a young girl, Evvy,” Josephine said, regaining a tone of seriousness. “I suppose I always thought you were preparing to be a lady of a great manor someday.”

“So did Cullen, actually – though in his defense, and yours, I deliberately tried to give that impression so I would look like I knew what I was doing.” She grimaced a bit. “It’s something of a Trevelyan tradition. When there are more than sufficient offspring to take care of the whole ‘heir and spare’ business, the youngest child is usually given to the Chantry when they come of age. So when I showed up unexpectedly five years after my brother Nathaniel, that was the plan. And right up until I was seventeen, I was groomed and educated with that in mind.”

“What happened when you were seventeen?” asked Cassandra.

“All of this.” She gestured around herself. “My father was looking at treaties and records one day and realized that they were only a few years away from renewing the peace treaty with Ferelden, which is always sealed by a marriage. And he then realized that he only had one child left who could fulfill the terms of the treaty, so... I had to learn a lot in just a few years. Most women in my position _are_ raised for this their whole lives, which left me in a very confusing place for a long time.”

“That must have been very difficult. I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Cass said, but shook her head with a fond smile. “However, the more I hear, the more I become convinced the Maker made this happen for you and Cullen. I’m sure he told you some of the horror stories about how his preparation for being a lord went. I was one of the first people he told about the whole thing, so I saw most of it unfold and it... wasn’t easy, to say the least. But you’re both figuring it out together – and I must say, you both are doing a marvelous job running this estate. You should both be very proud.”

Evvy smiled, a little sheepishly. “Thank you. He has told me some of it... I’m sure it was harder for him, since at least I had _some_ idea of it happening. He must have been shocked to his very core.”

“He was.” Cass nodded. “He was frustrated by the whole thing, but wanted to be loyal to the King, so he tried _so hard_ to make it work and just couldn’t, which made him even more frustrated. There was a lot of fear and doubt, as you know. But...” She pointed to the poem. “He has regrown.”

“Apparently – to hear him describe it – he was sort of afraid of me in the beginning.” She looked amused at the very idea. “Probably right up until he saw that I’m rather small and completely unarmed. It was hardly love at first sight, but if he at least learned to stop being scared, it’ll suffice.” She laughed quietly.

Cass chuckled. “It wasn’t you he was scared of, exactly. He was just scared in general. Besides, love at first sight might be romantic in novels, but I think his gradual realization was far more endearing.”

“I’m inclined to agree. Though I will forever maintain that I mistook him for the sun when I first saw him,” she added fondly.

Josie turned to Cass and nodded. “I agree with Dorian. Unbearably cute.”

“Well, then, let’s turn the conversation to something a bit more bearable. Cass, I don’t suppose you’d share some of those descriptions of the sea?”

“Oh. Well, certainly,” Cass reached into her pocket where she had been stashing one of the letters. I’ll skip the beginning because it’s flowery...” she looked up and narrowed her eyes. “...and private. But this is one of my favorite of his descriptions: _In the mornings, when the sea is still dark, it sings with this voice that is almost magical. The waves lapping at the sides of ship sing a song that cannot be described to someone who isn’t around to hear it and fall in love. I hope one day I can bring you out here, so you can hear them sing to you._ ” She looked up and bit her lip. “So there’s that.”

Evvy and Josie both made noises that are best understood by young women and lovers of certain types of literature. “That is _beautiful_ ,” Josie gushed. “He really has a way with words!”

“And he does very much like you,” Evvy said, pleased to be proven right.

“I like him too,” Cass admitted, returned the letter to her pocket. “But _don’t_ tell him I said that. I’m rather enjoying the poems and the letters and what have you – I’d hate for them to stop now.”

“He’ll not hear a word from me,” Evvy promised. Before any of them could say anything else, however, Rosalie joined them.

“Evvy! Carriages approaching!”

“Ah – the invasion has arrived. Release the dogs,” she joked.

“It’s a good thing I have a new sword, then,” Cass laughed, placing a hand on Evvy’s shoulder. “Everything is going to be fine. I know we all can’t wait to meet them. Now, let’s go find your husband, shall we?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trevelyan clan arrives and the Summersday celebrations begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I generally shoot, with this document, for around 5k words per chapter; but the fact is that when AB and I wrote this, we didn't put it into chapters. It's one long document and sometimes I have a hard time figuring out where chapter breaks go. So starting with this chapter, they may start being longer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Cullen was just coming to find Evvy as she rounded a corner, and they all went down to the entrance to watch the carriages roll across the bridge. “I hope the guest rooms we’ve assigned are to their liking,” she murmured. “Mother can be a little particular sometimes.” But as the lead carriage came to a halt, and her father stepped out, she could feel herself starting to smile.

“Anything that isn’t perfect, we’ll fix immediately, I promise,” Cullen assured her as they watched the carriages arrive. As the Bann stepped out, Cullen glanced at Evvy and smiled at her happiness. He linked arms with her as together they approached the arriving Trevelyans.

Bann Trevelyan assisted his wife out of the carriage, then turned his eye on the approaching couple. They genuflected to him appropriately. “Welcome to the Grand Forest Villa,” said their daughter. “Bann and Lady Trevelyan of Ostwick, may I present my husband, Lord Cullen Rutherford.”

“So,” said her father, “this is the son-in-law who can’t stop singing your praises.” He chuckled, breaking the tension. “This place is even more beautiful than you claimed, Evvy,” he added, opening his arms for her embrace.

Cullen released Evvy’s arm with a fond chuckle so she could go to hug her father. After a moment, he respectfully inclined his head. “We are very pleased to have you here, Bann Trevelyan, and I am very glad to hear your first impression of the estate is a good one. How was your journey?”

While the Bann fell in step beside Cullen and chatted with him, Evvy greeted her mother, then her brothers and sisters-in-law who were emerging from the second carriage. “I’m so glad you’re all _here_ ,” she said cheerfully, holding out her arms to her nephew. “Oh, look at how big you are! Aunt Evvy missed you!”

“This place is simply amazing,” remarked her brother Nathaniel. “I mean, Mahanon told us it was everything you described, but... still.”

Meanwhile, Lady Trevelyan was surveying the estate and the villa and Cullen’s slowly disappearing form as he retreated with the Bann. After a moment, she nodded slightly, a small smile appearing on her face. She turned to Evvy and studied her too. “Just let me look at you for a moment,” she said, placing her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “You’re being treated well here, yes?”

“So well I don’t even have words,” Evvy assured her. “My lord’s brother and sisters are exceptionally kind to me, and they’ve been looking forward to meeting you all. As to my lord himself...” She shook her head. “If I could have designed my husband from scratch, there he is.”

Her mother’s smile widened slightly and she gave a warm chuckle. “Well, I look forward to meeting them as well – and this legendary husband of yours. Thank you for having us all.”

“Thank you for coming,” Evvy replied simply. “You’ve arrived just in time for lunch, and I daresay you’re all hungry.” She shifted the toddler in her arms, and turned. “James,” she called, “would you be so good as to show my parents’ men where to put everything? Get some of the others to help you, and then once everything’s taken care of, make sure they all eat well.”

“Of course, my lady,” James said with a bow. He gathered a few other servants and together they directed the Trevelyans’ own servants where to take the family’s belongings.

“So tell me about Ferelden,” Lady Trevelyan said to her daughter as they watched the servants carry everything into the villa and began to make their way towards the great house themselves. “Is it as everyone describes?”

“In some respects.” Evvy nodded. “They are a very practical people, not at all fussy or ostentatious. But you can see that it’s not nearly as thoroughly brown as I’ve heard it described. The King is really quite delightful, and the Queen is a remarkably elegant and genteel woman. You’ll meet Arl Teagan for yourselves tomorrow night – we’ve all been invited to Redcliffe Castle for a grand ball, and then you can get a taste of what the country has to offer.”

“That sounds lovely. The Arl’s generous reputation proceeds him, so I look forward to making his acquaintance,” she said approvingly. “Have you anything planned for this evening?”

“Mostly we thought you would all want to relax and become acquainted with the Grand Forest,” Evvy replied, “since I know how long it took you to get here. Mia – Cullen’s eldest sister – has planned a special dessert, and I believe Master Pavus, our minstrel, may have prepared a new composition to celebrate your arrival.”

“I shall look forward to that,” she said, her tone formal-sounding, but her eyes betrayed a tiny glint of mirth as she added, “I’m sure your father has already convinced Lord Rutherford to take him on a tour of the house.”

“No doubt.” Evvy smirked a bit. “He’s just as handsome as I told you, is he not?”

“My dear, I might even venture to say he is _more_ handsome than you described,” her mother said, almost conspiratorially. “And he seems to be exceedingly polite and well-bred.”

“He is all that and well-read too. But I’ll restrain myself from singing his praises too extensively.” She smiled over her shoulder at her siblings and in-laws. “Come, I’ll show you to the wing we’ve reserved for you, and then we’ll go have lunch when you’re ready. I’ve asked the cook to prepare something that you might find a little strange, but I’ve grown extremely fond of it in my time here. The Fereldans call it butter soup.”

Her mother quirked an eyebrow slightly, but smiled. “Well, now my interest is most certainly piqued,” she said. “Lead the way, dear.”

* * *

In the guest wing, Evvy reluctantly surrendered Alec to his mother and opened the doors to the various rooms. “Nat and Grace, you’ll be in here... Fred, Jaelle, this will be your suite. Mother, this one is for you and Father. There are footmen posted in the halls regularly, so if you need anything, just let them know. Please, make yourselves at home.” She beamed. “I’ll be glad to show you around after we’ve eaten.”

“Thank you, Evvy. I don’t speak for the others, but I myself would love to see the villa.” Lady Trevelyan smiled. As the rest of the family retreated into their rooms, she allowed herself to lean in and embrace her daughter. For all her cold formality and decorum at times, she was still a mother and this was still her youngest child.

Evvy chuckled warmly. “I missed you too, Mother. I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad to be here,” her mother replied, placing a hand on Evvy’s cheek. “Now, while I get settled, you should probably go find your father and make sure he hasn’t talked your poor husband’s ear off.”

“Good point. Excuse me.” Chuckling, Evvy headed off in search of her quarry.

Cullen _was_ having his ear talked off, but didn’t mind in the slightest – in fact, he was doing his fair share of chatting as well. He and the Bann had ended up in the library, where Cullen was rather proudly showing off everything from the impressive collection of books to the portrait that hung above the desk.

“When in doubt,” Evvy said, entering, “if you can’t find Cullen, try the library.” She smiled. “Well, Father, what do you think?”

“For one thing, I think your art has improved,” he teased, extending an arm to his youngest. “Your lord was just boasting about this piece you gave him this morning.”

Cullen chuckled slightly, turning to Evvy as she entered. “You know I love every piece you’ve drawn here, darling, but I was just telling your father that this is my absolute favorite.”

“Which will make it hard to surpass it the next time I need a gift for you, my lord,” she teased him. To her father she added, mock solemnly, “It’s true, though. He does love every piece I draw. He’s horribly biased.”

“Well, if I’m not allowed to be biased, who is?” Cullen teased back with a smile.

“Alas, it is an argument I cannot win,” she sighed. “But I can’t complain, he lets me win all the others.” She smiled up at her father. “Mother and the others are in their rooms getting ready for lunch; shall I show you the way?”

“Oh, I suppose. I’m looking forward to a Fereldan meal; the food I had when King Alistair and I signed the treaty was quite enjoyable.”

“Well, I hope we can provide you a meal that’s even half as good as what the King offered, Bann Trevelyan.” Cullen smiled again.

“I’m not worried. All right, little girl, show me this guest wing of yours.”

As they walked out into the hall, Evvy took her father’s arm. “He quite enjoys your correspondence, you know. He’s really been looking forward to your visit.”

“I rather enjoy his too. And so have I. If he keeps this up, he may end up being my favorite son-in-law,” he teased her.

Cullen had departed the library, off to go make sure his siblings were all ready for lunch as well. However, he lingered in the doorway as he exited, just catching the tail-end of Evvy’s conversation with her father. The praise (however playfully given) made him smile, and his shoulders visibly relaxed. Just a few months ago, he never would have imagined being anyone’s son-in-law, let alone the favorite.

* * *

Less than an hour later, everyone was assembled in the dining hall and Evvy made the introductions between the two families. She was still a little anxious – she wanted her parents to think she was doing things correctly, and better than they’d anticipated – but she tried to force it down in favor of enjoying the ebb and flow of conversation. Failing that, she could always ask Dorian to sing, she thought.

The table held fresh bread, bowls of butter and honey, a few steaming tureens of butter soup, and two blocks of cheese. “This soup was part of our wedding banquet,” she told the new arrivals, “and I’ve been very partial to it ever since. We have it at least three times a week, which probably drives everyone else a bit spare.”

“Well, I don’t speak for everyone else, but _I_ don’t mind,” Mia chuckled. “It’s one of my favorites too.” She gave Evvy a smile that suggested the lady of the house was doing an excellent job in her opinion before busying herself with buttering a hunk of bread.

Lady Trevelyan inclined her head slightly. “I can see why it meets with such approval,” she said, glancing at her husband. “Hopefully it is everything you hoped for, I know you were very pleased with the meal you took with the King.”

“I was, and I’ve been looking forward to this. I’m sure it’s just what we need after the long carriage ride.” The Bann helped himself to some bread and cheese.

Evvy’s look for Mia was grateful. “Well, Dorian,” she said, “would you be so good as to tell our guests about what you have planned for the next few days? He’s been working night and day on the celebration arrangements,” she added.

“Of course, my lady,” he said with a smile. He spoke with great pride about the festivities – the planned music and dancing, the food and drink that were being prepared and arranged as they spoke, the decorations he had painstakingly overseen. “My sincerest and only hope is that it is a party befitting the people hosting it,” he finished, glancing in Cullen and Evvy’s direction warmly.

“You’re too kind,” Evvy told him sweetly. “Well, Mother, what do you think of the soup? All the components are grown or made right here at the villa.”

“It’s delicious.” Lady Trevelyan smiled slightly. “And I would be very interested to see the farm and the herbary where you got such fine ingredients, if you can spare the time.”

“Of course – I’ll take you around this afternoon.”

“The herbary is Evvy’s particular domain,” Mia noted with a chuckle. “It hadn’t been used in years, and to be honest I wasn’t quite sure what was supposed to be done with it. You’d never know it to see it now.”

“Then we’ll start there,” her mother said pleasantly, looking slightly impressed.

From his place next to Evvy, Cullen patted her hand under the table as if to silently convey the words _well done_.

She caught his fingers and squeezed briefly. “Enough about me,” she said cheerfully, “I want to hear more about all of you. How does Calleigh get on?” She ate and listened attentively to the details about life back in Ostwick. It interested her, and it pained her, but only to an extent. She would be glad to see it again if she could, to be sure – but her place was in Ferelden, with Cullen. What a difference just a few months had made to her convictions and her confidence.

Cullen also listened with rapt attention, eagerly absorbing everything he could about Evvy’s family. “We would love to host you _all_ in the future,” he said at last. “Perhaps next Summersday – or sooner if you can all manage.”

“We might look into that,” Bann Trevelyan said with a nod. “And Evvy must bring you to Ostwick so you can see the family home.”

“I would like that very much, it would be a great honor,” Cullen said, smiling both at the Bann and at Evvy.

Evvy smiled placidly and ate her soup. It was so strange to see the two halves of her life meshing in this way. A good strange, to be sure, but still. “We must take you through the woods on horseback sometime while you’re here,” she remarked. “The Grand Forest was extremely well named. I never saw anything like it in my life.”

“It will be good to get some fresh air and exercise after the journey,” her mother replied, smiling. “I’m anxious to see the estate you’ve described so frequently in your letters and through your sketches.”

“The sketches don’t do it justice. I try, but I’m never quite satisfied.” She chuckled. Urging everyone to eat their fill (for she remembered how hungry she had been when she arrived, once she had stopped being too anxious to eat), she lapsed into silence and let the conversation flow around her.

Once the meal was concluded, Evvy squeezed Cullen’s hand again before standing. “All right, I’ll commence the tour Mother requested – anyone who wants to come along is more than welcome.”

“Should we show everyone around together?” Cullen suggested. “I’m afraid I wasn’t able to finish your father’s tour, as we both were rather distracted discussing the library,” he added with a laugh.

“Why am I not surprised?” Evvy teased him. “Yes, let’s all go.”

“I’ll give Alec to the nurse for his afternoon nap and join you in a moment,” said her sister-in-law Jaelle. “Don’t go too far without me, I’m very curious.”

“We won’t,” Cullen promised with a smile. “In fact, we’ll begin in the library and go from there. That way I can show the Bann what he missed and if he would like to duck out for the parts he already saw at the end of the tour, he can.” He turned to Evvy. “Does that sound all right, darling?”

“That seems perfectly logical to me, my lord. I’ll let you guide the tour.” She smiled at him.

* * *

Dorian, Josie, and Cullen’s siblings excused themselves from the tour – they obviously didn’t need it – but Cass decided to tag along to keep an eye on things. Once Evvy’s nephew had been handed off to his nurse, they started in the library. She lingered at the back of the room, by the door, and just listened and watched.

Cullen, for all his previously perceived inadequacies, was very much in his element when discussing the library. He was very happily showing off the books, discussing how different tomes were acquired and when, and discussing the history of the space proudly. “In fact,” he said, glancing towards Evvy as he finished, “we’re hoping to compile our own history of the villa as a companion piece to the already existing one.”

She nodded. “Sort of a history of the villa going forward, as the seat of Grand Forest as its own subset of Redcliffe. With illustrations, of course,” she added with a faintly cheeky grin.

“But of course,” he added with his own smile.

“A marvelous idea,” Lady Trevelyan said with a nod. “You must send us a copy when it’s complete.”

“Of course. Well, Mother wanted to see the herbary, shall we head there next?”

“Sounds perfect.” Cullen nodded. “Well, I’ll let you take the lead on this one, since that is your personal project, my darling.”

“It’s been quite the labor of love, as it were,” she admitted, leading the way. “I’m not sure if it was used at all even when the Guerrins did maintain the house as a part-time residence.” She opened the door to the sunny chamber filled with thriving plant life. “Mia is really quite clever about the medicinal application of the herbs,” she noted. She walked along the rows of potted herbs, pointing out the different varieties and which ones had been seeds versus seedlings.

Lady Trevelyan was very interested in the space and walked along, looking at everything with a studious gaze as she asked her daughter various questions. This time it was Cullen who hung back, watching Evvy with a fondly proud smile.

Bann Trevelyan, for his part, was watching Cullen more than Evvy. Any lingering misgivings he might have had about sending his youngest child to an unknown fate in a foreign country were being handily done away. Evvy was oblivious to both of them; her focus was on the work she had been doing, and trying to make her audience understand how _hard_ she had worked to do things right.

“This is very impressive, dear,” Lady Trevelyan concluded at last. “Perhaps you have some tips we can take back with us to Ostwick.”

“I’ll see what I can write down for you,” Evvy said with a chuckle. “I can’t take all the credit; we do have a couple of very capable gardeners, and I received some excellent advice from the healer who lives in Redcliffe Village. But thank you.” From there they moved to the nearby buttery, where she got to show off the herb-flavored butters and cheeses she had the workers learning to make. “All the milk comes from the home farm. The cows were purchased from Rainsfere, which is the bannorn that Arl Teagan governed prior to inheriting Redcliffe from his brother. A cousin of theirs is the Bann now.”

“Either Evvy or myself go down to check the farm each day,” Cullen added. The buttery was not his favorite room in the villa, as it reminded him of the dreadful day he and Evvy fought, but he was nevertheless proud of what the workers here were always able to accomplish. “You’ll have an opportunity to sample more from the farm during the Summersday celebrations, I’m sure.”

“Well, if what we had at lunch is any indication, you might find us difficult to send home,” offered Evvy’s brother Frederick with a chuckle. “They certainly keep you well fed here.” His wife swatted him and laughed.

Cullen laughed as well. “I’m happy to hear you enjoyed it. And as I mentioned before, you are all welcome to come back at any time to experience a little Fereldan hospitality,” he smiled then turned to Evvy. “Where to next, my love?”

“The arboreal courtyard,” she said after a moment. “We have nothing like it at Trevelyan Terrace, I think you’ll all enjoy it.”

They went out to enjoy the view. “This is where I do a lot of my drawing,” she said, pointing at her particular favorite seat, “and Dorian is teaching me to play the lute out here as well. I’m a slow learner, but he’s patient. It’s probably one of my favorite spots in the whole estate, apart from the library.”

“I can see why,” Nathaniel’s wife Grace responded, looking around in delight. “It’s _beautiful._ ”

Evvy nodded, pleased. “When the weather is fine, you can see as far north as the natural stone arch – you probably took notice of it as you rode past. If you follow the cliffside path just outside the villa, you can actually walk out _to_ the arch. I’ve not yet tried it, myself, but that’s what I’ve been given to understand.”

“We _should_ try it sometime,” Cullen suggested with a smile. “It would be a long walk, but still.”

“I suppose, as long as we’re careful. It seems like a long way down,” she noted, chuckling.

“You know I would...” Cullen laughed a bit nervously to have so many people witnessing his banter with Evvy – even if they were her family members. He lowered his voice slightly. “You know I would hold onto you the entire way, love.”

“I know.” She left it there, knowing how easily embarrassed he sometimes was, but caught his hand for a brief squeeze. “So you saw the river coming in,” she continued, pointing. “It’s a bit too shallow here, but farther downstream where the water is deeper there’s plenty of fish – I believe that’s on the dinner menu tonight. If you boys want to try the fishing while you’re here, our seneschal James can show you the best spots.”

“Ah, that sounds like just the thing,” Nathaniel said, turning to his brother. “What do you say, Fred?”

“Perfect. I don’t think we’ve been fishing since before Alec was born,” Fred replied.

Evvy wore a very satisfied look at the prospect of them enjoying themselves. “Well, what else would you like to see? I believe we’ve shown off the bulk of the great house itself, but there is the farm, or you can just relax and make yourselves at home.”

“I would be very pleased to see the farm,” said Lady Trevelyan. “But I speak only for myself, of course.”

“Would anyone else like to come? Otherwise, the property is at your disposal.”

Everyone took Evvy and Cullen up on the offer to see the farm (save Jaelle, who excused herself to check on Alec) and seemed rather impressed, much to Cullen’s deep pride. As the small group made their way back to the villa, Cullen fell into step next to Evvy at the back of the crowd and took her hand with a smile. “I know you were a bit nervous, but I think this is going very well,” he whispered.

She gripped his hand and smiled up at him. “I was,” she whispered back. “But I think you’re right. And it’s so... reassuring. They’re all really enjoying themselves. You’re a perfect host, too, they like you a lot.”

He chuckled quietly. “I’m very glad. I like them too – not that I had any doubts I would. But above all, I’m happy that they’re enjoying themselves and that you’re enjoying them being here. I couldn’t ask for more from this visit.”

“Neither could I, my lord.” Her look for him was affectionate; she failed to notice that anyone was observing them. As Cass liked to say, she still had a tendency to forget other people were around when Cullen was present. It wasn’t as bad as it had once been, but it was still amusing and endearing.

Cullen was usually at least somewhat cognizant of when they were being watched. But today there was something about the look in her beautiful green eyes that made him forget even where they were. She seemed so completely carefree as the summer sunlight played with her hair and cast dappled shadows at her feet. He stopped walking and for a moment just held her hand in both of his own, bringing it to his lips to kiss once, twice, a third time.

“Are they always like this?” Evvy heard Nat asking.

“You have _no_ idea,” Cassandra replied.

She flushed, turning to discover the rest of the party had stopped and was looking back at them. “Ah... sorry. Didn’t mean to hold everyone up.”

Cullen looked up too, a blush creeping into his own cheeks to match that of his wife, but he nevertheless chuckled slightly. “I’m the one who should apologize, I rather think that was my doing,” he replied with a smile.

There was a sort of general chuckle as they resumed walking. Well, Evvy thought, it had to be very clear to her family just how happy she was in her new life. That hadn’t been part of the planning when the arrangements were made, it was just a magnificent little bonus. They reached the house and she invited everyone to sit in the arboreal courtyard once more. “I can ask Dorian to come and play something for us.”

“That sounds lovely,” her mother agreed. She had looked around the space fondly the first time and seemed to be warming to it even further.

“Make yourselves comfortable. I’ll go find him and see about getting some refreshments.” Evvy disappeared into the house, leaving Cullen to sit with her family while she retrieved the musician and a supply of lemonades.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evvy's family joins the Grand Forest Villa household for Summersday celebrations, more gifts are given, and Cullen is shocked to find he's not half bad at dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lack of updates - I haven't been home much lately.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

While she was gone and everyone began drifting to find acceptable spots, Cullen initiated the conversation by discussing some of the trees the courtyard boasted. “Although... I’m sure you didn’t come here for a lecture about trees,” he stopped himself with a laugh, looking around at the assembled Trevelyans.

“Not necessarily, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t interesting,” replied the Bann. “Considering that you haven’t lived here much longer than Evvy, I’m rather impressed by how much you’ve learned about the house.”

“Thank you.” Cullen dipped his head slightly. “Learning about the Grand Forest and the villa were very important parts of adjusting to my new life here. I wanted to learn as much about it as I could – and it hasn’t been an unwelcome task by any stretch of the imagination, since the place actually has a very interesting history.”

“Was it a terribly difficult adjustment for you?” Grace ventured to ask. “I remember Evvy saying before she left that she was nervous enough in her own right, but she wondered how you would find it all.”

“I will admit it was... hard at first,” he replied. “I’ve never known anything like this life, nor did I expect to. I had to learn very quickly and I wasn’t always the best pupil. But it has become easier with time – and I do owe a large part of my adjustment to Evvy. She never gave up on me, even though I sometimes did not make it easy, Maker knows.”

There was a general sort of chuckle. “She always was a stubborn one,” said Frederick with a grin. “When she sets her mind to something, good luck getting her to change course. A sweet girl, of course, but _stubborn_.”

Cullen laughed. “Well, thank the Maker, because I don’t think I would have survived without that stubbornness. I don’t know what I did to be deserving of such a reward, but I’m very grateful, whatever it is.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Before you ask – yes, he’s _always_ like this. Don’t get him started,” she teased.

“Fair enough,” he laughed again. “I never knew I wanted this until it happened, and apparently, as it turns out, I’m a bit more of a sentimentalist than I ever would have imagined – to put it mildly.”

“Putting it mildly indeed,” said a new voice, as Dorian came striding into the courtyard with lute in hand. “Not that anyone in the household objects, mind you. If nothing else, it’s tremendously inspirational when I need to compose new music. Your lady will be along presently, my lord.”

“Thank you, Dorian,” Cullen cleared his throat, and then added quietly. “And please, none of those songs tonight. Let’s just stick with something traditional and safe, all right?”

“It’s as though you think I would deliberately embarrass you, my lord.” Dorian propped one foot up on an unoccupied bench and started tuning his lute. “Not to worry, I shall be on my very best behavior.”

In spite of himself, Cullen couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, good,” he replied. He sat down nearby, watching as the Trevelyans each took a seat as well, his eyes occasionally roving in the direction Evvy had disappeared in as he awaited her return.

She finally emerged, accompanied by Josie and also Jaelle carrying Alec. Josie was bearing the tray of lemonade and glasses, while Evvy herself had a platter of biscuits fresh from the kitchen. “Mia’s at work on that cake she promised,” she informed Cullen, setting down the plate. “Help yourselves, everyone.” She sat down beside her husband and accepted the armful that was her nephew, still a bit drowsy and therefore more willing to be cuddled.

For several moments, Cullen was distracted by the picture of Evvy holding her nephew close. Something about it seemed... almost transcendently perfect, as if the calm tenderness of it had the power to permeate everything that ever had happened or would ever happen again. He smiled as he watched the two, something very warm beating in his chest as he did so.

“This is Uncle Cullen,” Evvy informed the child, who blinked at Cullen with enormous blue-green eyes. ”He’s been wanting to meet you.” She fell silent, rocking Alec almost absently while Dorian played a serene ballad. It was, she thought, a rather perfect afternoon.

“Hello, Alec,” Cullen said with a smile. “Aunt Evvy has told me all about you.” He laughed slightly as the bright eyes blinked back at him once more. As Dorian began to play, Cullen felt a peace like he had never felt before wash over him and he pressed his head very gently to Evvy’s as he listened, feeling more filled with light than even the sun-washed courtyard could ever hope to be.

Chuckling quietly, Evvy leaned into Cullen. She could somewhat sense what was going through his mind, even if it wasn’t entirely a matter of conscious thought. Sometime, she hoped, they’d repeat this scene – but the child in her arms would be their own, and they wouldn’t need to relinquish him or her to anyone.

As the song came to an end, Cullen found himself leaning back with the greatest reluctance. It seemed like such a shame to break apart what was so perfect a moment, but the afternoon was beginning to wane and he knew there were a number of things that still had to be done.

Everyone applauded for Dorian, who swept them one of his majestic bows in response. Evvy felt Cullen pull away and understood the reasoning, disappointing though it was. He excused himself to attend to his duties, leaving her and her ladies to continue visiting with her family until dinner was ready. “I’m curious to experience this dessert of Mia’s,” she said, surrendering Alec to his father. “She says it’s something their mother used to make every year for Summersday – Cullen and the others are very excited about this.”

“If it’s as good as he’s described to me, it will definitely be worth the wait,” Cass said. “And I know it’s very important to him, something that reminds him of his mother. He talks about it every time this holiday comes around.”

“I’ve always been rather sorry that I never got to know their parents,” Evvy remarked, refilling Grace’s lemonade glass. “They’ve been gone for several years. Did you know them, Cass?”

“A little,” Cassandra said, her eyes a bit cloudy. “Not as well as I would have liked. But they were good people and their children were their whole world. They would be very proud of them.”

“I’ve no doubt.” Rather than dwell on the sad topic, however, they made a delicate segue into the plans for the Summersday festivities. “Confess, Dorian,” Evvy teased after a few moments of discussion. “You composed something special, didn’t you?”

“Oh, I might have,” Dorian said with a grin. “I wouldn’t be a very good minstrel if I arrived to the party empty-handed, now would I? But I’m afraid, my lady, that you shall have to wait to hear it.”

“I’m satisfied merely with this knowledge. I shall look forward to your performance.” She looked very pleased. “And I’m sure that in the meantime, everyone will be enjoying tomorrow afternoon’s festivities.”

“I certainly hope so,” he replied, a bit proudly. “There is still a bit more to be done between now and then, but I think it will be worth it.”

“I haven’t a doubt of it. You’ve worked incredibly hard and I hope you’re going to enjoy yourself tomorrow. You’ve earned it,” she said warmly.

Dorian preened a bit at the compliment. “Thank you, my lady. I promise I’ll soak up some of the festivities – although that probably isn’t too difficult a promise to make,” he added with a grin.

* * *

They only abandoned the restful atmosphere of the courtyard when summoned to dinner, and by that point everyone was so curious about the promised cake that it was difficult to eat too much of the main course. Mia, her eyes sparkling with amusement, left the table at last to retrieve the promised dessert. “Happy Summersday, everyone!”

“Oh, Mia, it’s almost too lovely to eat.” Evvy grinned. “ _Almost_.”

Naturally, the three remaining Rutherford siblings were the first to try the cake and they all exchanged a glance of pure nostalgia as they did so. “Mia...” Cullen’s voice was little more than a whisper, his eyes wide. “This is... Mother would be so proud. Well done.”

“It’s just like I remember it.” Rosalie looked ready to cry.

“Me too,” said Branson, his own voice a little husky.

“Aw, you three,” Mia said, her eyes bright with tears as well. She pulled her siblings into an embrace before pulling away to wipe her eyes. “Well, everyone, please enjoy – don’t let our weeping scare you away,” she managed a smile.

The rest of those in attendance, their curiosity now increased, lost no time in sampling it for themselves. “Maker’s breath, Mia, this is incredible,” said her sister-in-law.

There were other similar delighted comments up and down the table, causing Mia to blush. “Thank you very much everyone.” She beamed, her smile one of pure joy. “I am so honored you enjoyed it. It’s good to see my mother’s recipe bringing you all a bit of happiness.”

“Well, we’re very pleased you allowed us a share in it,” said the Bann, gallantly. “Can I possibly entice you to share the recipe with us before we return to Ostwick? I don’t know if I could bear having this only once.”

Her eyes went wide and she looked at each of her siblings in turn before turning to the Bann. “It – it would be my absolute pleasure, Bann Trevelyan,” she said, obviously flattered. “Thank you. Thank you very much. To think that the recipe was lost for so long and now I can share it with so many people.”

Evvy glanced at Cullen and smiled. “I hope you won’t make us wait until next Summersday to have this again, Mia,” she said. “I’d love to help you make it, next time.”

“And I would love to have your help,” Mia replied brightly. “We can most certainly make it sooner than next Summersday – we have a lot of lost time to make up for with it, after all.”

“That sounds good to me. But not too often, we don’t want to spoil anyone.” Evvy winked at her.

“The honey is from your own hives, you said?” Fred asked. Seeing the nods, he shook his head. “So, does Grand Forest lack for _anything_? It’s like you moved to paradise here or something, Ev.”

“We are incredibly lucky here, it’s a beautiful place.” Cullen smiled. “But talk to us in the winter, we might have changed our tune. Apparently, it can sometimes get cold enough to have the waterfall freeze solid.”

Evvy nodded. “In the reading we’ve been doing about the history of the property, that’s explained as the reason for the well. Otherwise we could just get all the water we need from the falls. But in the winter, that doesn’t work.”

“You’d better lay in a supply of firewood and wool blankets,” Nathaniel informed Cullen, chuckling. “Our little sister does _not_ do well in the cold.”

“It’s true,” she admitted. “I suspect it’s got something to do with being pitifully undersized.”

Cullen chuckled slightly. “Ah, well remember what I said when we first found that little fact, darling – I’ll lend you my coat, we can’t have you freezing.”

“I should have my own,” she said in a playful tone. “The Lion of Ferelden needs his coat. Besides, the Lioness doesn’t have a mane.” Her eyes twinkled.

“How right you are,” Cullen laughed. “I know what I’ll be getting you for your birthday, then.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Glancing at her parents, Evvy shrugged slightly. “I’m a little spoiled,” she said mildly, and laughed.

“A little?” Fred teased.

“Sorry,” Cullen laughed again, looking back and forth between Evvy and her family.

“Don’t apologize, Lord Rutherford,” Lady Trevelyan said with a smile. “Spoil her as much as you like.”

“We’re doomed now,” said Branson teasingly. “Cul has official permission to spoil her, there’ll be no stopping him.” He caught Evvy’s eye and winked.

Cullen gave his brother a mock glare, but nevertheless smiled, glancing at Evvy almost conspiratorially. “Well, we’ll see what I can do,” he said lightly, ignoring the playful rolling of eyes he got from his siblings, Cassandra, and Dorian as a result.

Evvy’s family was clearly amused. “I’d ask if he’s always like this, but you’ve made it rather clear that he is,” said the Bann. “And I do have his letters to support the theory, so...” He chuckled, and then paused. “My dear!” He turned to his wife. “In all our excitement about getting here, we neglected to hand out _our_ gifts – including the wedding gift!”

“Ah, so we did,” Lady Trevelyan acknowledged. “If you’ll excuse me to fetch them.”

“Oh, that’s very kind of you,” Cullen said. “But you didn’t have to do t hat.”

“Of course we did,” said the Bann. “We couldn’t make the wedding, the least we could do was bring you a gift.”

“You... didn’t miss much,” Evvy said, a little quietly. She knew only Cullen knew her feelings on the subject of her family’s non-attendance of her wedding, and under the table she took his hand. “It’s all right.”

“We’re just very grateful for your presence here now,” Cullen added, giving Evvy’s hand a clandestine squeeze for support.

After a few moments, Lady Trevelyan returned with the gifts in question. “Here you are, my dear,” she said with a smile, presenting the largest one to Evvy.

“Thank you.” The wedding gift was inside what looked like a sort of antique trunk, and she slowly lifted the lid. Inside, folded carefully, was what at first looked like a giant roll of fabric. Cullen helped her take it out and open it, revealing a large and elaborately embroidered tapestry. On the left was the Trevelyan coat of arms; on the right, the Rutherford arms; in the middle were the intertwined letters C and E. “Oh! It’s – it’s just like -”

“Like the ones we gave your brothers and sisters, of course,” said her father, nodding. “You didn’t think we’d forgotten? Or perhaps _you_ forgot.”

“I did,” she admitted. “It’s – it’s beautiful. Thank you so much, I know just where we can hang this.”

The sight of the tapestry made Cullen’s face break into a wide grin and his gaze roved from the gift, to Evvy, then to her parents. “Bann Trevelyan, Lady Trevelyan, I – I’m very honored, thank you.”

“It’s sort of an official welcome into the family,” the Bann replied. “We couldn’t have it finished in time for the wedding, because everything was arranged so hastily, but it’s a Trevelyan tradition to present these when the children marry. We brought Summersday gifts for everyone too – handcrafted boxes from Ostwick’s finest woodcarver. Since Evvy told us about each of you, we wanted to make sure we brought gifts for each of you.” He proceeded to distribute the unique vessels. Each member of the Grand Forest Villa family immediately set to the task of admiring the boxes and the individuality of the carved lids each bearing the receiver’s initials.

As each of the recipients expressed their delight and gratitude, Evvy just sat smiling almost incredulously at the whole scene. Truthfully, she didn’t know what to say. She bundled the tapestry back into its chest and sent it off with two of the footmen; she’d instruct James as to where she wanted it displayed in the morning. With dinner concluded and gifts exchanged, everyone began to drift off to their evening amusements, and the guests decided to turn in early to get some rest after their long trip.

* * *

Alone in their room, Evvy sat combing out her hair to braid and ruminating on the events of the day. She hadn’t been entirely certain what to expect, but it seemed like none of what happened was of a piece with her thoughts.

Cullen entered a few minutes later, having successfully seen everyone off to their rooms and finished the last of his own duties. As he stepped in, he immediately held out his arms in anticipation and query. “So, what do you think? Did it go all right?”

“They’re so... agreeable,” she said thoughtfully. “Pleasant. Almost warm.” She looked at him, faintly confused. “And so very approving of... everything. I know they love me, but... I don’t know. This just feels strange. I like it, don’t misunderstand me, but it does feel strange.”

“It’s like I keep telling you – you’re doing a marvelous job here, darling,” he said, crossing over to sit next to her on the bed. “It’s just that now other people are noticing and appreciating it too. Perhaps we should both stop doubting the job we do here, since it seems we’re at least doing something right.”

“I know. It’s difficult to explain,” she said, sectioning off her hair for the braid. “Perhaps now that all of us are settled they feel like they can be more relaxed. Or maybe they do just really like everything they’ve seen. But... well, I suppose it doesn’t really matter. Everything is going so well, I really shouldn’t question it.” She started the nightly weaving, crisscrossing the hair so it hung down over her shoulder.

As she finished braiding, Cullen caught the end of her hair very gently and ran it through his fingers in tender affection. After a moment, he released it and leaned in to kiss her. “I think,” he said quietly when at last he pulled back, “they really do like what they see. I don’t know them very well yet, but I can tell they love you very much and do, in their own way, want you to be happy.”

“I _am_ happy,” she replied softly, touching his cheek. “I will _always_ be happy as long as I have you. The rest is just... gravy.”

“Me too,” he said, his voice soft and full of love. After a moment, a thought seemed to occur to him. “You know, when my siblings and I were talking about our mother earlier, it reminded me of something she used to say – that happiness is the hardest thing in the world, which is why most people choose to ignore it; but when you do choose it, it eventually becomes the easiest thing, and the best. I rather see what she meant now.”

“That... makes a lot of sense,” she said after a moment’s thought. “Look at you, for example, you were so uncertain of yourself when we first met. Once you let yourself be happy, you became much stronger and more confident.” She smiled. “Your mother was a wise woman. I’m sorry I never got to meet her.”

Cullen nodded, smiling. “She was a very wise woman indeed and she would have loved you dearly. I know she’s watching over us, my father too. Hopefully they can see that I finally listened to Mother’s advice and chose happiness for good and for all.”

“They’d be very proud of you. And I’m sure I would have loved them – if nothing else, they gave me you.” She smiled again. “If I knew what they looked like, I’d try making their portraits for you; they deserve to be commemorated too, after all.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” he whispered, kissing her hand. “Somewhere, I know Mia has two very old portraits of each of them. I’ve always wanted one of them both together...”

“I’ll ask her about it and see what I can do. And I was thinking...” She turned a little pink, but forced herself to voice the thought. “Since I assume we’ll get around to starting a family one of these days... I would very much like to name one of our children after your mother.”

For a moment, Cullen was nearly breathless with the thought of all that statement encompassed – the thought of the children he had never expected to want until he met Evvy, the idea of himself as a father, the picture of a little girl, _their_ little girl, bearing the name of his mother. “My darling, I would... that is... _perfect_ ,” he managed. “Thank you for thinking of that, I love it.”

“It’s all academic just now,” she teased. “But when I was writing up your biography for the history book, I gave it a little thought and I really rather like the name. And it just... felt right.”

“Maybe we could call her ‘Ella’ for short,” he mused, then laughed slightly. “Of course, I’m getting ahead of myself. It’s all academic,” he repeated, smiling.

“For now,” she said coquettishly. “We’ll see what the Maker has in store for us.” More seriously, she continued, “Whatever else is really going through their minds, my parents do like _you_ very much. Mother says I actually fell a bit short in telling her how handsome you are,” she added with a grin.

“Oh, Maker.” Cullen chuckled warmly before sobering. “I like your parents as well. I didn’t get to interact with your mother very much, but I did get to spend some time with your father – in addition to having already exchanged letters, of course – and he’s a very interesting man.”

“You remind me of him a little, in some ways. The reading, the faith, the varied interests – I knew you two would have some good conversations. You’re...” She paused. “How can I put this? You do remind me of him in some ways, but you don’t in others. He’s a good man, a kind man, but you’re more... approachable, I think, is the word I want. Gentler. Warmer. You can ask Dorian – the people who work in our home think incredibly highly of you. Maybe it’s because Father was born to the nobility and grew up with that mindset, and you didn’t. I don’t know. I guess what I’m saying is, I like you better.” She laughed.

He laughed slightly too, a little tinge of red coloring his cheeks. “That’s very kind.” He smiled. “I had no idea anything I did was worthy of such high praise.”

“A wise prince once observed that it’s better to be loved than feared,” Evvy said sagely. “A lot of nobles never learn that. You came to the nobility already knowing it, in your heart if not your conscious mind.”

“And here I thought I was never very good at either being loved _or_ feared – I was always just self-conscious and awkward,” he said. “But it’s good to know I can do something beyond just being a soldier... that I can have a role and make an impact even if I’m not in the army. It’s very... gratifying.”

“You can, and you do,” she assured him. “I’m very proud of you, you know.”

“I know, but I never tire of hearing you say it.” He smiled. “And I am _very_ proud of you. More than words can express. You inspire me, always.”

“See, that’s the part I don’t quite understand,” she said with a laugh. “I’m not _complaining_ , I just don’t understand it. But you’re sweet.” She kissed his cheek and stood up, stretching. “Big day tomorrow.”

“Indeed it is.” He nodded. “I’m honestly very curious to see what Dorian has cooked up. It seems like, at least in the staff’s view, he’s been a holy terror these past few days, so I’m anxious to see the end result of his iron-fisted rule,” he added with a chuckle.

“It should be entertaining,” she agreed, moving to find her sleeping shift. “Although I think I’m actually a little more interested to see what happens at Arl Teagan’s ball.” She paused, and glanced back at him over her shoulder. “Do you dance?”

At this, Cullen blanched slightly. “No,” he said, rather emphatically. After a moment, he gave an embarrassed laugh. “Or I mean... I never really have. The Templars never attended balls, after all.”

“No, I suppose they wouldn’t.” She chuckled and, setting aside her nightdress, held out a hand to him. “We’d better have a quick bit of practice, then. You know Arl Teagan is likely to insist that we dance at least once.”

“Oh,” he said, a bit surprised as he rose from the bed. “Well, all right. For you, I’ll try.” He took her hand and took an uncertain step.

“Put your other hand here... my hand goes on your shoulder,” she directed, settling his hand at her waist. “I’m glad we waited for this, because too much earlier in our marriage this would have had me turning as pink as a sunrise. Now... step this way, and again, then turn... step, and step, and turn... we should have music for this but we’ll make do. Don’t watch your feet; keep your eyes on mine.”

Cullen nodded dimly, doing as he was told. He looked up from his feet and smiled. “It’s not a hardship to look you in the eyes, love,” he said fondly, feeling a bit emboldened by the fact he hadn’t yet tripped them both.

“That feeling is extremely mutual, my lion,” she assured him. “You’re doing just fine. Think you can try a little spin? We’ll take it slow.”

“All right, if you’re certain,” he replied. _Maker, please help me not to break my wife,_ he thought as he gave her a gentle twirl. He waited a moment and seemed to realize everything was fine, a tiny note of surprised laughter escaping his lips.

“See, you’re getting the hang of it,” she said, grinning. “And just like before, step and step and turn... you’ll get a feel for when to do the twirls and things by watching other dancers. Now, if you want to put a bit of a Free Marches twist on it...” She smirked a little. “Let go of my hand so both your hands are at my waist, and pick me up and turn, then resume the same steps.”

“Oh, gracious Andraste,” he fretted, but did as she suggested, moving through the steps with such caution that it seemed almost like time had slowed as he lifted her gently and set her back down.

“And you said you don’t dance,” she said fondly. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

“I _don’t_ dance,” he insisted. “I’m not even sure if I’m doing this right. _Was_ that right?” He laughed slightly. “Beginner’s luck, I suppose.”

“It was perfect,” she promised. “You’re doing this extremely well. I’m not that surprised, really... I already knew you had rhythm.” Her eyes gleamed mischievously.

“I’m not sure that’s _quite_ the same thing,” he laughed. “But I am glad I’m doing well so far. If I can sweep you off your feet tomorrow, that’s all that matters.”

“My lion, you may sweep me off my feet any time you want,” she said with a grin. “I expect to be the envy of every woman in that ballroom. Though if you want to dance with your sisters or Cassandra or the Arlessa at any point, I shan’t object. It’s considered polite for you to do so. On the other hand, it’s our first public appearance since our marriage, so no one will think twice about it if you want to monopolize me instead. It’s entirely up to you.”

“Let’s see how it goes,” he said wryly. “If I am successful at dancing with you, I _might_ be bold enough to partner my sisters or Cass. I fear that I’m nowhere near ready to partner the Arlessa. But as I said, we’ll see how it goes.

“Fair enough. And now I suspect we ought to sleep, dearest.” She curtsied to him, so he’d know to end the dance with a bow. “But yes, you dance beautifully and I’m sure you’ll be just fine at the party.”

“Oh. Oh!” he said, taking the hint to bow, laughing slightly as he did so. “Thank you, darling. I look forward to dancing with you – if it’s this good when silent, I can’t wait for it to be set to music.”

“Good.” Evvy smiled, picking up her shift again. “Go on and get ready for bed, then, my lord.”

“As you wish, my lady,” he responded with a chuckle as he departed.

* * *

The next day was everything Dorian had promised and more. Both the villa and part of the surrounding estate had been festooned with colored ribbons, lit lanterns hanging from trees, and tables draped with colorful tablecloths, laden with food and drink. Both the inhabitants of the villa and the people from the surrounding village were in attendance and spent the whole of the afternoon enjoying the warm sunlight and the hospitality of Grand Forest’s new lord and lady. Dorian seemed extremely pleased with the result and after several songs – including his newly composed piece which he had done specifically for the festival – he allowed himself to indulge a bit as a reward for a job well done.

Cullen was extremely impressed with everything he saw around him as he took in the entire proceeding. It was a bit of a whirlwind, so much music and dancing and laughing and noise, but it was spectacular. As he drifted around the party, thanking people for coming and wishing them well, he felt more and more comfortable as the lord of the manor. The role somehow, oddly, almost fit. At last, he sank into a chair next to Evvy and watched with delight as everyone enjoyed themselves – Branson absorbed in deep conversation with Josie, Mia and Rosalie laughing in a corner with Dorian, and even Cass appeared to be trying her hand at one of the games.

“What a celebration!” he said to Evvy. “And this is only the first part of the day.”

“Dorian outdid himself,” Evvy confirmed, nodding. “Everyone is having such a good time, I almost don’t want to leave to get ready for the Arl’s ball. But we’ll need to do that soon... I did promise to wear your favorite,” she added fondly.

“Mm, that alone might be worth going to get ready,” he lightly teased, leaning in to kiss her. “Besides, I am looking forward to our dance, believe it or not.”

“Says the man who doesn’t dance,” she teased him. “But so am I.”

“For you, I’m making an exception,” he laughed slightly. After a moment, he sighed and offered her his hand. “Well, shall we get a move on, then?”

“I suppose we must.” She chuckled and let him pull her to her feet. “I’ll just go monopolize the bath for a while.”

Cullen was dressed and ready shortly thereafter, and stood at the mirror fussing with the stiff sleeves and collar of the formalwear he would be wearing to the ball. The lucky thing about an event like this would be that everyone would be looking at Evvy anyway, but he nevertheless wanted to appear presentable and lordly. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth it. “Almost ready, my love?” he called after a moment.

“Nearly,” Evvy called back. After a moment, she emerged from their bathing chamber. Cullen’s favorite dress was a Free Marches style gown, soft forest green damask fabric cut snugly at the waist and with gold buttons marching down the tight sleeves. The collar was wide, showing off a bit of shoulder, and edged in the same gold trim as the skirt’s hem. “These buttons are a bit tricky to fasten sometimes,” she said apologetically, adjusting her skirts to flow more freely. Instead of braids, she had contrived to put a few curls in her damp hair, and she gave him a sheepish smile. “You look terribly handsome, my lion.”

As long as he lived, Cullen would always be rendered speechless by this dress, it seemed. The way the green fabric made her eyes sparkle and deepen in color had the power to flood his brain with light like nothing else. “Thank you. But I doubt anyone will pay me any attention – all the eyes will be on you, my darling. As usual, you look beautiful.” He took her hands and kissed them tenderly. “I should send whoever made this dress a letter of congratulations on the excellence of their craft,” he added with a laugh.

She smiled, eyes alight at the praise. “I had this dress made in Ostwick specifically to bring here,” she explained. “It’s a tradition for Free Marches brides to wear a new gown on the first day after their wedding – so the first time you saw me in this was the first time I wore it. You’ll note I don’t wear it often, it’s meant to be a special occasion gown.”

“Well, it’s certainly special to me – in many ways.” He smiled, offering her his arm. “Shall we?”

“I hope I haven’t kept the others waiting too long,” she said, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow. “Let’s go find out.”

They arrived downstairs to find everyone assembled, dressed in their fineries and chatting excitedly amongst themselves. As Cullen and Evvy climbed the last few stairs, the group’s collective gaze turned to them and there were several approving smiles which Cullen returned brightly.

“Good evening, everyone,” he said cheerfully. “I hope you all enjoyed yourselves this afternoon, and I thank you for accompanying us to this ball. Is everyone about ready to leave?”

“Waiting on Rosalie – no surprise there,” said Mia with a laugh. “You two look like a work of art or something.” The household members were all wearing their Grand Forest insignia sashes.

“Oh, thanks, Mia,” Evvy said warmly. “I wish I had time to draw this grouping – you all look marvelous. I’ll try to remember so I can do some sketches later.”

“If not, we can always get dressed up again and pose for you somewhere,” Dorian offered with a laugh. “But I do agree that you and the lord of the manor both cut a rather impressive figure.”

After a moment, Rosalie came hurrying over as well, rearranging her own sash and smoothing the light blue dress she was wearing. “Sorry, sorry – I got a bit caught up. Everyone looks incredible tonight!”

“As do you,” said Evvy. “Father? Mother? Are you ready?”

“Of course. I sent your brothers to meet the carriages,” said the Bann. “I’m looking forward to meeting this Arl Teagan of whom I’ve heard so many good things.”

“I believe you two will get along very well,” Cullen offered with a smile, as the little retinue began drifting out of the villa and in the direction of where they would meet the carriages.

The ride to the castle was relatively calm, considering how excited so many of the carriages’ occupants were to reach their destination. Finally, however, they all piled out and gave their names to the herald who would present them. As members of the local nobility, “Lord and Lady Rutherford of Grand Forest” were announced first and made their way up to join the Arl and Arlessa where they stood. “So glad to see you both again,” said Teagan. “My lady, Ferelden certainly agrees with you.”

“I can’t argue with that. You’re too kind, my lord.” Evvy smiled at him before falling into conversation with Kaitlyn. There was a little murmuring of interest from the assembled crowd when the Ostwick party was presented, and Evvy made the more personal introductions once everyone had been named.

“You are very welcome in Redcliffe,” Teagan said, “and we’re delighted you could join us for this evening. Please, partake of the food and revelry to your hearts’ content.”

“Thank you very much, Arl Teagan,” Lady Trevelyan replied. “We are honored to be here.”

Meanwhile, Cullen found himself trying to both take place in the conversation and keep an eye on his siblings at the same time, which was not an easy task. It seemed like Rosalie had already managed to wander, and he forced himself to remember that he wasn’t here to chaperone everyone, but to see that they all enjoyed themselves. Besides, his siblings _were_ adults... at least in theory.

Most of the household members had begun mingling into the crowd, and Evvy nudged Cullen. “Branson just invited Josephine to dance.” Her smile was full of impish satisfaction. “Do you suppose it’s too early for me to start planning what I’ll wear to the wedding?” she asked him quietly, teasing.

Cullen chuckled, watching as his brother took Josephine’s hand and led her off to the middle of the room to begin a slow waltz. “I wouldn’t start planning anything just yet, but certainly keep it in the back of your head. My brother is full of surprises, after all.” he said with a grin.

“It must be a Rutherford family trait, at least among the sons,” she said playfully. “And I think Rosalie has attracted a following, not that I’m entirely surprised. But who is the gentleman speaking to Mia?”

Arl Teagan overheard this last question. “That’s Warden-Constable Blackwall,” he said. “He arrived in Redcliffe this afternoon and I chanced to encounter him in the village as he was traveling. I insisted he stay at least the night here and enjoy the celebrations with us; one must show courtesy to the Wardens, after all, and he’s a particularly renowned member of the order.”

Cullen was watching the proceedings with the look that most brothers tended to wear when watching men talk to their sisters, but after a moment he nodded. “At some point, we shall have to say hello,” he said, still watching as Mia laughed at something the Warden said. Well, regardless, it was nice to see Mia having a laugh...

“Yes, but later,” said Evvy, trying to steer his attention elsewhere. Mia was entitled to talk to whomever she pleased. “Look, Dorian’s made a friend. I’m only sorry that Mahanon can’t be with us tonight – I suspect Cassandra misses him. Make sure you dance with her sometime, all right?”

Cullen nodded, his gaze roving to where Cass seemed more like she was surveying the room than actively celebrating. She looked up and Cullen waved slightly. “Not that dancing with me is a particularly cheering thing,” he joked.

“Allow me to disagree.” She smiled fondly at him.

“All right, all right – perhaps it’s a cheering thing to _you_ ,” he said with a laugh. “I’m yours for a dance whenever you want me.”

“Next song. It would be silly to start in the middle,” she said placidly. They continued to converse with their hosts and Evvy’s parents for the remainder of the music piece, but as soon as the next one started, she gave him a nod. “Maybe it’ll be easier with music to follow,” she remarked as he led her to the floor, “but you did well enough last night.”

“Hopefully I can dance with people watching,” he said, glancing around nervously, reminding himself not to look at his feet and listing the steps in his mind. “I don’t want to embarrass you in front of everyone.”

“Never you mind about that. I wouldn’t be embarrassed no matter what happened – I’m too busy being happy to be with you,” she assured him. “Here we go... bow first and then...” She gave him her hand and it began.

Cullen ordered his feet to move, attempting to overcome how distracted he was both by her compliment and by the way her eyes sparkled as they always did thanks to this dress. But after an initially shaky few steps, he found himself picking up the rhythm of the music far faster than he had expected. A small smile played on his lips as they moved and he found himself pulling her closer.

“Sometimes, my lord,” Evvy murmured as he spun her around, “I swear you can do _anything_. Look at how well you’re doing.”

“Only because you’re here with me,” he replied. “I could never ask for a better partner.”

She gave him her sweetest smile, cheeks pink from exertion and flattery. “Don’t be nervous,” she murmured quietly, “but I think we’re attracting some onlookers.” The floor around them was clearing, slowly, giving them more room.

“Oh, indeed we are,” he said with a slight chuckle, trying not to worry. Suddenly, a thought struck him. “Well, time to sink or swim then...” Saying a quick prayer, he put both of his hands on her waist and lifted her gently like she had taught him during their practice dance.

He brought her down to her feet on the very last note, and she laughed in delighted surprise at the smattering of applause from those watching. Up on the dais, Teagan was clapping the hardest, to say nothing of laughing heartily. “That was marvelous, darling,” Evvy giggled, leaning on him as they walked off the dance floor. “You really _can_ do anything.”

He found himself laughing as well, his cheeks reddening slightly as he nodded his thanks to the applauding guests around them. “It was only marvelous thanks to your excellent tutelage, love,” he assured her as they walked away. “But I have to admit, that _was_ rather enjoyable.”

A highly amused Mia and Cassandra made their way over to where they were. “Little brother, _where_ did you learn to do that?” his sister asked, her expression delighted.

“Truthfully?” he laughed. “I had a crash course last night. The rest came from the Maker, I think.”

“Well then, Maker be praised,” Cass said, smiling. “Because that was stupendous.”

“You’ll have to allow each of these ladies a turn on the floor, Cullen,” Evvy said with a grin. “Much as I’d love to keep you all to myself, I must share.”

“Oh, yes!” Mia said, clapping her hands together. “Cullen, that sounds amazing, you can’t back out now.” She winked.

“Well, I’m sure I will step on your feet, but I’m agreeable if you are,” Cass chuckled.

“I think you have your chance now, actually,” said Evvy with a grin. “Here comes Father, probably to claim me for a turn.”

Sure enough, the Bann joined them and looked quite pleased by what he had seen. “If you’ll forgive the theft, my lord, I’d like to steal my daughter for a dance.”

“Of course,” Cullen replied, smiling. Turning to Evvy he added, “I also can’t keep you to myself the whole night.” He gave his wife and father-in-law a slight bow, before turning to Cassandra. “Well, shall we?”

“Let’s see what we can do.” She smirked. “Hopefully I don’t break your toes.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party at Arl Teagan's has some lasting effects on the residents of Grand Forest Villa, as evidenced by their gossip session the following day. Meanwhile, Cullen plans a fishing trip with his in-laws which has an unfortunate outcome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all still enjoying the story! The 'unfortunate outcome' of Cullen's fishing trip will be revealed in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

By the time the party had been in full swing for around two hours, Evvy had made note of a number of interesting observations. One was that Dorian, when not contributing to the musical portion of the evening’s entertainment, seemed to be enjoying the attentions of one very large, almost ridiculously muscular individual in a southern corner of the room. Another was that Rosalie still had a small crowd of admirers, but seemed to be favoring one young man in particular, a well-built figure with red hair and a sweet smile. And the Grey Warden whom the Arl had identified as Blackwall was paying a great deal of attention to Mia whenever he had the chance. Of the most personal satisfaction, she saw that Josephine and Branson were scarcely out of one another’s sight, and danced together more often than not.

She sat on one side of the room, watching Cullen dance with her mother – of course he would be sweet enough to invite his mother-in-law to dance – and nursing a small glass of Antivan brandy. Quite the remarkable evening in so many ways, she decided.

“I don’t know what I expected from tonight...” said a voice from Evvy’s side, which turned out to belong to Cassandra. “...but certainly not any of this. It’s been nice.”

“I’m only sorry that Non couldn’t be here. He’d be so glad to stand up with you,” Evvy told her. “But I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself all the same.”

Cass smiled slightly, inclining her head. “I really am. It seems everyone else is as well – I think we’ll have a lot to gossip about tomorrow.”

“It certainly seems that way. Look at my husband,” she added with a laugh. “Did you ever think you would see this?”

“ _Never_ in my life,” Cassandra admitted, grinning from ear to ear. “And he even gave me a few pointers so I successfully made it through our dance without killing one or both of us. You taught him well.”

“I can’t imagine how that happened. We had one practice dance last night – _one_. Because he was nervous about this. He can’t possibly have gotten so good from just that one lesson. He must have... I don’t know, honestly.”

“Hm... is it possible he’s been holding out on us all this time?” Cass snickered slightly, watching as Cullen gallantly guided Evvy’s mother through the last steps of their dance.

“Perhaps. Or maybe it’s just natural talent.” She paused, recalling the joke she’d made to Cullen the previous night, and smirked. “He _does_ have an excellent sense of rhythm.”

Cass snorted. “Don’t let Dorian hear you say that, or he’ll compose another song. Although... he seems to be a bit distracted tonight, so perhaps not.”

“Yes, I haven’t had the pleasure of an introduction as yet – who is the gentleman?”

“That red-haired boy there calls him ‘Chief’, and seemed to imply that his name is ‘the Iron Bull’. No idea what that means.” Cass shrugged. “It _is_ apt, I suppose.”

“Intriguing. Speaking of the red-haired boy... Rosalie seems quite taken with him.”

“She does, doesn’t she?” Cass replied, smiling as they watched Rosalie playfully swat the boy’s arm and giggle at something. “Don’t tell Cullen, he’ll probably feel the need to go all ‘protecting older brother’ and the poor lad won’t know what hit him.” She rolled her eyes playfully, shaking her head.

“I’ll try to keep him from taking too much notice. But Maker’s breath, Rosalie is older than I am! If _I’m_ old enough to marry, _she_ certainly is.” Evvy chuckled. “Of course, I have a feeling Cullen won’t see it quite that way.”

“I think no matter how old his sisters get, Cullen will always want to be their protector, you know how he is. I’m sure he thinks no man could ever be good enough for them – but he does just want them to be happy above everything else, so of course he’ll approve after his initial bout of being their esteemed defender.”

“I’m sure you’re right.” She chuckled. “He seems just a wee bit grumpy about the Grey Warden paying court to Mia. But it’s hard to say how serious that might be – he could very well be gone in the morning.”

“I don’t know, they seem quite taken with each other. I think they would make it a point to find one another if it came to it.” Cass smiled, always a romantic at heart.

“Maker, what a beautiful notion.” Evvy smiled a little dreamily. “I suppose I’m just an idealist – I would love to see everyone be as happy as I am. I shouldn’t be the only lucky one, after all.”

“It’s very sweet that you think that way,” Cass said, looking up. “And speaking of which, it looks like your beloved is finishing up his dance with Lady Trevelyan. She seems pleased; that’s a good sign, I’d say.”

“Mother and Father both seem quite delighted with Cullen. Not that it’s surprising anyone should like him, but at the same time, I’m sort of surprised that they do. I’m not entirely sure why,” Evvy admitted. She smiled as they came to join her and Cassandra. “You two looked very elegant out there.”

“Lord Rutherford is quite the dancer,” Lady Trevelyan replied, smiling. “It was a pleasure.”

“You’re too kind, Lady Trevelyan, the pleasure was all mine,” Cullen responded, bowing slightly. “I’m actually not very experienced with dancing, but this has been a very enjoyable evening.”

“As I say, my lord,” said his wife, smiling up at him, “I firmly believe you are capable of just about anything.”

“And I still firmly disagree, but it means the world that you think so,” he said with a fond chuckle, taking her hand. “Are you both enjoying yourselves?” He glanced between Evvy and Cassandra.

“Oh, of course. Just amusing ourselves speculating about Dorian. Mother, did you want a drink or anything like that? I believe Father is presently partnering Grace.”

“Thank you, dear, but I’m fine. While your father is occupied, I believe I’ll take this opportunity to chat a bit with the Arlessa.” She smiled, excusing herself with a small nod.

“So what’s this about Dorian?” Cullen asked, sitting down. “Can the lord of the manor be a part of the gossip for once?”

“Oh, I suppose,” Evvy teased. “We’re trying to deduce whether this apparent flirtation he’s having with the man they call Iron Bull is at all serious.”

“Where is this happening?” he asked, craning his neck. Cass pointed with a giggle and Cullen pondered for a moment. “Oh. Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dorian _blush_ before. Is that what I’m seeing there?” he laughed.

“Perhaps I should write a song about _him_ ,” Evvy said slyly to Cass.

Cass smirked. “He would be _shocked_. Absolutely shocked. And it would be hilarious to be sure.”

“I want to say ‘poor Dorian’, but I think it’s fair game,” Cullen added, grinning.

“I’ll delay the plot until I know just what happens,” Evvy allowed. “I don’t wish to humiliate him too extremely.”

“You are the soul of kindness, my love.” Cullen smiled, before glancing around. “Dare I ask what my wayward siblings are up to?”

“Branson is probably off proposing to Josephine,” she teased him. “Rosalie and Mia both have some handsome men giving them attention, and you will allow them some room to enjoy it, if you please.”

“Oh, Maker, you turn your back for two seconds...” Cullen grumbled, but there was a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, even as he craned his neck to find both his sisters in the room. “Well...” he said after a lengthy pause. “If they’re happy, I can find a way to be happy with it, I suppose.”

“That’s the spirit.” Evvy leaned against him. “I would like to see your sisters both find partners who make them as happy as you’ve made me.”

“Oh, when you put it like that then I _have to_ relent,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

Next to them, Cassandra rolled her eyes fondly, but was wearing a grin. “Shall I leave you both to it, then?” she asked. “I can go refresh my drink or something of that nature if you’d like some alone time.”

“Oh, yes, because a crowded ballroom is such a private place,” Evvy laughed. “But don’t let us stop you from enjoying yourself. Perhaps you can get a little bit of a scoop from Josephine.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Cass smiled wryly as she departed.

“Are you enjoying yourself, dearest? Did you want anything to eat?” Evvy asked, tilting her head back to look up at Cullen.

“I am enjoying myself – more than I expected, honestly,” he replied, gently smoothing some stray hairs on Evvy’s forehead as he did so. “For now, I’m just content to sit here and catch my breath for a bit after all that dancing,” he added with a laugh.

“Fair enough. I would like to dance with you again, but of course you should have a bit of a rest first.” She smiled at him. “And it probably goes without saying, but you are without exception the most handsome man in the room. I’m lucky I haven’t had to fend off any admirers.”

“And you, my darling, are the most beautiful woman in the room,” he said, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. “If it weren’t for the fact that everyone knows the story already, I’m sure they would all be wondering how someone as perfect as you ended up with me.”

“The Maker saw two very lonely people and set up a bizarre sequence of circumstances so they could stop being lonely,” she replied. “Or maybe it was Andraste’s idea. I’m fairly certain one or both of them were involved.”

Cullen smiled deeply at that. “I definitely think you’re right. I know you would have served Him well in the Chantry, but I’m very happy He saw fit to give you to me instead.”

She kissed his cheek. “It’s a different way of serving Him, that’s all. So... I think tomorrow we should simply let everyone rest and amuse themselves as they like. We’re bound to get home late tonight, and between how busy a day it’s been and the heat of summer, I’m sure everyone will want to just relax.”

“Mm, that sounds like a wonderful idea,” he agreed. “Maker knows I’m tired, and I didn’t even really do much – I can’t imagine how everyone else is feeling.”

“I’m sure Dorian in particular would be grateful for a day off,” she said. “Perhaps we should give the whole staff a holiday – we can eat simple things and look after ourselves for one day, I should think.”

“Oh, yes.” He nodded, smiling. “Then we can all just enjoy each other’s company for the day. Sounds perfect.”

“Besides, we girls are going to want to gossip extensively,” she added with a grin, “so you men will need to entertain yourselves. Perhaps you and Branson can take my brothers fishing or something.”

“Oh, Maker,” Cullen chuckled good-naturedly at the thought of their gossiping. “But yes, I think we can amuse ourselves with a quiet afternoon of fishing. If they all agree, it’s decided.”

“I’ll make a nice picnic lunch you can take, and perhaps if you catch anything we can cook it for dinner,” Evvy proposed.

“That sounds like just the thing.” He smiled. “However, I’m almost positive _I_ will catch nothing. Luckily, Branson is actually rather good at fishing, so we shall rely on him and your brothers.”

“As I recall, you were also fairly positive that you couldn’t dance,” she teased him. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you caught something.”

“Well, now I feel obligated to prove myself,” he joked, laughing. “Speaking of dancing... I think I’m rested up. Shall we have that second dance now or later?”

“I am _always_ at your disposal, my lord,” she said, eyes twinkling. “Lead the way.”

“And I at yours,” he added, taking her hand.

* * *

Evvy was so tired by the time they got home that she didn’t even braid her hair, and when she awoke the next morning shortly before sunrise, it was tumbled all over the pillow. “Maker’s breath, why am I awake?” she muttered, trying to burrow more firmly into Cullen’s side and perhaps go back to sleep.

“This is our own fault, I think,” Cullen murmured back, not opening his eyes but nevertheless gathering Evvy closer to himself. “We trained ourselves to wake up too early and now we’re stuck with the consequences.”

“The things we do to spare your desk,” she mumbled. “This will be lovely in the winter but you weren’t kidding when you said the summers would be warm.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He paused, opening one eye almost playfully. “Do you want me to move over?”

“Let me think about it.” She paused, as though weighing the pros and cons. “No. Given the choice between warm snuggly husband and no warm snuggly husband, I’ll always pick the warm snuggly husband. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re the one who is going to melt, not me,” he laughed, a sound like a rumble thanks to his sleep-thick voice as he pulled her closer and buried his face in her undone hair.

“That sounded like a challenge, my lord,” she teased. “Are you saying you don’t melt? Because I’m fairly certain you do.”

“Mmm,” he purred. “I melt at your every touch, my dearest darling. You know this.”

“You don’t seem to be melting now. Do I need to work on that?”

“Be my guest. But then we _definitely_ won’t get back to sleep.”

“True.” She yawned and pushed her face into the side of his neck. “What would you rather, dear?”

“Well, since I gave James the day off, it is within the realm of possibility that no one will come to wake us up and perhaps we can have both.”

“Clever lion... wake me when you’re ready, then.”

“Yes, dear,” he agreed drowsily and quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

They were late for breakfast. Evvy didn’t care.

She greeted those who were at the table when they arrived; in her absence, it seemed, Mia had taken charge of putting out a simple fare. “We sort of thought everyone might like a nice lazy morning after last night,” she said, buttering some bread, “us included. Cullen is planning a fishing trip this afternoon for anyone who wants to go.”

Of course, Branson and both of Evvy’s brothers immediately agreed, and Cullen smiled. “Excellent. Nothing too terribly formal – just an afternoon of a bit of fresh air and the wonderful weather. And I can brag a bit more about the estate,” he laughed.

“I’ll put together a lunch for all of you, and you can relax on the riverbank and enjoy the beauty of summer in the Hinterlands,” Evvy added, drizzling lavender honey onto her bread. She suddenly felt ravenous, and took a large bite. “And we ladies can sit around the courtyard and gossip about all of you in your absence.”

“Ah, so that’s the _real_ reason,” Branson teased. “But if there’s lunch, I’m fine with it.”

“You’re providing dinner, the least I can do is send along some lunch.” She smiled and pushed a cup of tea at Cullen, who was rubbing his eyes.

For some reason Dorian, who was seated at the far end of the table, began to chuckle behind his hand and shake his head. He glanced at Cass, who glanced back and forth between Cullen and Evvy, and then rolled her eyes playfully. Branson seemed to perhaps have a similar reaction. Cullen was honestly still a bit too drowsy to really care much about any of it and accepted the tea gladly, suppressing a yawn with the back of his hand as he did so.

Evvy studiously ignored all the unspoken commentary flying around the table. She ate a second helping of honeyed bread and refilled her teacup. “Any particular requests for the picnic lunch?” she inquired sweetly.

“Is there anything left over from the party yesterday?” Cullen asked, disregarding the fact that Dorian’s chuckling had become actual laughter for whatever reason. “We could always take some of that.”

“I think so. I’ll take a look,” she promised. “There should be at least a bit of dried meat and cheese, if nothing else.”

“That sounds perfect to me,” he said, drinking his tea. “What about you, gentlemen?”

“I concur, Culs,” Branson said, also struggling not to laugh for some reason. Cullen knew better than to ask.

Evvy, however, was starting to be a little agitated by the various levels of amusement. “It seems, my lord,” she said in a forcibly calm tone, “that we’ve missed a rather hilarious joke this morning.”

“No, no, you didn’t _miss_ anything exactly.” Dorian grinned. “I certainly wouldn’t put it _that_ way. I’ll tell you later... if you really want to know, that is.”

She eyed him warily. “I’m honestly not sure if I do or not. Why do I now have the nagging suspicion that I’m the _source_ of your amusement?”

“That’s not an entirely inaccurate assumption, my lady.” He grinned again, offering her another slice of bread, which for some reason made Cassandra nearly splutter her tea.

The lady’s “modest temper” was starting to get the best of her. Fortunately, she was diverted by the entrance of her parents, who apologized for their own late morning. She explained the servants’ holiday and the planned fishing trip. “Let me get you both some tea.”

“Thank you, dear,” her mother said, taking a seat. She glanced around the table with a small smile. “And good luck to you gentlemen on your fishing expedition – I do hope you catch something.”

“I believe I’ll tag along, if that’s all right,” her father added, buttering his own bread. “I’d like to see more of this area, and the riverbank sounds like just the thing on such a hot day.”

“Yes, the summers in the Hinterlands are very warm,” Branson managed with a relatively straight face. “Must be why Cul is so tired already.”

Cullen suddenly realized what his brother was implying and gave him a clandestine glare. Branson merely raised his eyebrows slightly, attempting not to look _too_ pleased with himself.

“You would be more than welcome, Bann Trevelyan,” Cullen replied, skipping over Branson’s comment entirely. “It’s a very beautiful area and I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“I look forward to it!”

Evvy, meanwhile, had taken Dorian’s remarks and added them to Branson’s and done some rather annoying arithmetic. She drained her teacup, cheeks pink, and stood. “I’ll go and look at the options for your lunch, then. Excuse me.” Her jaw clenched just slightly as she stalked out of the room and sought refuge in the kitchen stores.

Cullen made a face that suggested he had half a mind to fire Dorian and disown Branson, both of whom just blinked innocently back at him. Cass shook her head slightly and rose as well. “If you’ll all excuse me, I think I’ll go help.” She bowed slightly to the Trevelyans and departed for the direction of the kitchen, knocking slightly as she reached the doorway.

“Enter.” Evvy didn’t look up to see who had arrived, but kept her tone even. She was examining the Summersday leftovers. “There’s more here than I thought. Even after packing enough for eight men, there should be sufficient food for lunch here at the house; we do seem low on fruit, though, I must ask Sereda to purchase more apples when she has a chance.”

“Mm...” Cass replied, watching from the doorway. After a few silent moments, she stepped forward to where Evvy stood. “You know, if you would like me to go box Dorian’s ears for his impudence just now, it would absolutely be my pleasure,” she offered.

“An interesting attitude for you to take, since your amusement seemed to rival his own a few minutes ago.”

Cassandra turned a rather brilliant shade of red at this and rubbed the back of her neck in a very Cullen-like gesture. “Ah. Yes. I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I shouldn’t laugh.”

“I understand the early entertainment value,” Evvy said, “at least to an extent; but I’m at a loss to know why it continues to be regarded as comical. Shouldn’t the novelty have worn off by now?”

“I’m sorry,” Cass repeated, but managed a small smile. “Dorian just... pointed out that there are certain _patterns_ one can pick up on that will... let us know why you two are late for breakfast. It’s cute.”

“Patterns?” she repeated. “I... don’t understand.”

“Well, erm... how do I put this?” Cass said, shifting her gaze back and forth. “We tend to know something has been -” she cleared her throat. “- going on because... you’re famished and Cullen looks like he needs a nap.”

“Oh.” Evvy thought about that. “Hm, I never noticed, but now that you mention it, I suppose you’re right.”

“Hence the laughter. We only laugh because we all love you both and it’s adorable.” She grinned. “Allow me to apologize on everyone’s behalf if we did any harm. And I promise we’ll stop for as long as your parents are here.”

“I suppose that’s all I can really ask. No, no harm done... but it gets a little tiresome to feel like you’re continuously the object of everyone’s amusement, especially over something so personal. I’ve... never enjoyed being laughed at,” Evvy admitted. “I also feel compelled to point out that I now have _carte blanche_ to find ways to mock each of you in your turn, over the same subject.”

“That is true.” Cassandra winced comically. She placed a hand on Evvy’s shoulder. “Look on the bright side – I’m sure Branson and Josie will soon supplant you as Dorian’s source of amusement,” she joked. “But you know he loves you like a sister, right? And so do I.”

At that, Evvy softened. “All right. When you put it like that, I can’t stay irritated,” she said. “Perhaps I’m a bit touchy about this particular issue because it took us such a long time to reach this point. Relatively speaking, that is. So having it be a source of mockery, however affectionate, is a bit... disturbing.”

“We just laugh because Dorian can predict it so accurately,” Cass replied. “Otherwise, there’s no mockery. We’re all very happy you’re both happy – especially me. I’ve known Cullen for years and I’ve become quite close to you too, and knowing how much you’ve both gone through in your own ways... well, it pleases me the Maker has given you both a break.”

Evvy relented. “Thank you. And...” She paused, and her expression grew mischievous. “Thank you for letting me know what the, ah, signal is. I’m going to put this information to good use.”

Cass immediately began to laugh. “Well, you’re welcome. I look forward to watching you confuse and befuddle Dorian, then.”

“Could you ask my husband to come down here, please? I’d like to speak to him.” The green eyes were dancing dangerously.

“Yes, my lady,” Cass replied, smiling widely as she departed.

A few minutes later, Cullen poked his head in. “Is everything all right?”

“Everything is just fine. But I need your help.” She smirked. “We’re going to get back at Dorian and Branson, you and I.”

“Oh?” Cullen lifted his eyebrows, a small smirk forming at the corners of his mouth. “How can I help?”

“Shortest form, I need you to act tired a lot. Let me explain.” In low tones, lest they be overheard by anyone eavesdropping, she explained how Dorian had deduced their morning activities. “So I thought... let’s give them more than they bargained for. Strange times of day... perhaps after completely unrelated events. I act hungry and you act drained of energy. And then sometimes, we can switch – you act hungry and I’ll be tired. We’ll have them so confused they won’t know what’s going on.”

Cullen had, at first, turned very red at the thought that Dorian and company had somehow been able to tell what was going on this entire time. But as Evvy explained her plan, he began to laugh deeply, trying to muffle it with his hand to prevent being discovered by anyone. “Oh, Maker. You, my darling wife, are _brilliant_. Whoever would have imagined you were such a tactical genius?” He grinned.

“Well, I’ve studied enough war history – it would be a shame if I didn’t learn _something_.” She smirked. “As to how much realism we want in this plot, I’ll leave that to your discretion... I am, my lord, open to negotiation when it comes to you. But I think it would be absolutely hilarious if you went upstairs, once we’re done here, and remarked that you need a nap before the fishing trip.”

Cullen laughed again. “That sounds like a fantastic plan. And actually, I wouldn’t say no to a nap,” he added, smiling.

She shook her head, amused. “All right, so Dorian’s observations aren’t _wrong_. I don’t mean to wear you out so thoroughly,” she added dryly.

“My darling, I am certainly not complaining.” He grinned slightly. “Now, should we get back out there before they start suspecting us more? Or shall we stay here and make them speculate?”

“A few minutes more,” she replied, moving to his side to kiss him. “We’ll do this sparingly while my parents are here... once they’re gone, then we unleash the full force operation. I don’t want to catch _their_ attention.”

“Duly noted,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and swaying her slightly. “So... since we have some time to kill in here, what do you propose we do?”

“Not enough room for dancing, I’m afraid,” she said with a smile. “But I don’t object to anything that involves your arms around me like this.”

“Mm, well in that case...” He pulled her even closer until his chin could rest comfortably on her head. “...let’s just do this.”

Evvy purred. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“I love you, too,” he whispered back, his voice full of bliss. “And I do know it – but it’s always nice to hear you say it.”

“I should probably say it more often,” she admitted. “I just hope you can always tell, even when I don’t say it out loud. I think it pretty constantly.”

“I _can_ tell,” he promised. “In the way you look at me, the way you touch me, the tone of your voice when you speak to me. I think it pretty constantly as well, usually coupled with a lot of prayers of thanks to the Maker and Andraste.” He kissed her tenderly.

“Hmm... exactly.” She kissed him again. “All right, I guess you’d better go get your nap. I’ll finish putting your lunch together so it’s ready when you are.”

“Sounds lovely,” he admitted, yawning slightly. “If I’m not down in an hour or so, come wake me.”

“With pleasure, my lord,” she said playfully. “Go on.”

* * *

“Oh, there you are, Cul,” said Branson as he came back downstairs a while later. “When do you want to head out?”

The nap was actually just what Cullen had needed, and he decided to milk that fact for all it was worth. “I’m just about ready, I’d say,” he said, stretching as he did so. “Sorry, needed to grab a nap. Let me just fetch my gear and I’ll be with you all in a moment.”

“A nap?” Branson repeated. “Seriously?”

“Mmhmm,” Cullen nodded, rubbing his shoulders as if to massage the stiffness of sleep away. “Just what I needed, too. For some reason, I was rather tired this morning.”

“Ah, good, I was coming to check on you,” said Evvy, meeting them in the hallway. “Are you feeling better, dearest?”

“Hello, darling,” he greeted her. “Yes, much better. I was just saying to Branson that a nap was definitely in order.”

“I’m very glad to hear it. I have your lunch all prepared, so you can all head off whenever you’re ready.” She gave Branson a disarming smile; he returned it hesitantly.

“Oh, thank you, my sweet.” Cullen smiled, touching Evvy’s cheek gently. “I just need to grab a few things and then we can set off.” He turned to Branson. “I’ll be but a moment, Branson – you can go meet the rest of our party, if you’d like. It’s up to you.”

“Uh... sure.” He gave them an almost puzzled look before heading off to join the others. Evvy met Cullen’s eyes briefly and smirked.

“Do you know, my love,” she said, “I think... I think this is going to be fun.”

“My darling, this is going to be _marvelous_ ,” he laughed, kissing her. “And now I really should go collect my things before we make tongues wag even more. Enjoy your day of gossip, love.”

“Have a good time, Cullen dear.” Smiling, she collected her sketching materials and made her way to the arboreal courtyard to join the rest of the ladies and Dorian.

“The fishing party is preparing to depart,” she greeted them. “So we have a nice comfortable afternoon ahead of us and I for one have all sorts of curiosities about last night.”

“Yes, I do as well.” Cass smirked. Since Mahanon hadn’t been a part of the Summersday festivities, she was free to ask the questions rather than answer them.

“I have a feeling we are in trouble...” Josie said, glancing around at the assembled group.

“Well, you could start, Josie,” said Evvy idly. “You and Branson certainly seemed to be having a good time... anything we should know?”

“Certainly _not_ ,” she said emphatically, but smiled. “We had a marvelous time – we chatted, we danced, we enjoyed a few drinks. But nothing more, I can assure you.”

“He didn’t stop smiling all evening,” Evvy pointed out, starting to draw. Her eyes were carefully trained on her paper.

“I did my fair share of smiling too,” Josie replied, putting her hands to her cheeks and giggling slightly. “He’s very sweet...”

“Mm... he can be, certainly,” Evvy noted, sharing a quick look with Cassandra. “Is it becoming serious, do you think?”

“I... I don’t know. But I do like him _very_ much, so I wouldn’t be upset if it did.” She smiled again. “Well, that was my evening at least. And I was a bit too occupied to see what else went on, so who wants to clue me in on what I missed?”

“I’d like to know a bit more about the young man who was dancing with my little sister,” said Mia, smiling. “One of Arl Teagan’s men, I gather?”

Rosalie nodded, her eyes sparkling. “You could say that. He works with the Arl’s Master of Horse, you know, Dorian’s friend.” Before Dorian could say anything, Rosalie plowed on. “He’s like his apprentice and a bit like his adopted son, it’s precious. Anyway. His name is Krem – or, rather, Cremisius Aclassi – but he told me I could call him Krem if I wanted to, which I did, so... he’s extremely sweet and handsome and funny. I’ve never laughed that much in so short a period of time, we have the same sense of humor.” She giggled, as if remembering a particularly amusing joke from the previous night.

“Well, from everything I saw, he seemed like a perfect gentleman,” Evvy observed, sketching industriously. “And certainly easy on the eyes. But Dorian, tell us more about _your_ friend. Perhaps I’ll compose a song.” She smirked at him.

“While I don’t doubt my lady is talented enough to do so, I’m afraid you wouldn’t have terribly much material to work with,” Dorian responded, not exactly making eye contact with anyone. “Unless you consider me having a chat with someone to be the stuff particularly riveting song lyrics are made of.”

“But who _is_ he?”

“You heard the lovely Miss Rosalie – he’s the Arl’s Master of Horse. For good reason, he’s called Iron Bull. Need you know more?”

“You’re a bit testy about this,” she said.

“I’m not testy about anything,” Dorian protested quickly. After a moment, he cleared his throat and flashed a self-confident smile. “As I said, we chatted. Is it illegal in the south to chat with people? We talked about his horses and my music – it was perfectly ordinary.”

There was something about his demeanor that was... strange. Evvy glanced at Cass, not quite sure she should pursue any further questioning. “Well, I guess it’s Mia’s turn, then.”

“I – oh. The, um... the Warden?” Mia turned a charming shade of pink. “He’s very... gallant. A real knight in shining armor. It was... flattering... that he would devote so much attention to me.”

“And we thought Cul was the only one with a fairy tale romance,” Rosalie giggled. “Well, come on, details! For a start – what’s his name?”

“Ser Blackwall. He’s the Warden-Constable of Orlais,” she said. “He was just passing through Redcliffe while en route to somewhere else, but the Arl insisted he join everyone for the celebrations. I, ah... I doubt I’ll see him again. I’m sure he’s on his way to wherever he was going. But... it was nice, for an evening.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Cass grinned. “He monopolized your attention the entire evening and seemed really rather taken with you. I wouldn’t be at all surprised if he came back just to see you.”

This elicited a lot of approving coos from both Josephine and Rosalie. Evvy smiled. “Cass could be right,” she remarked. “It would certainly be terribly romantic. I sometimes wonder how things might have gone if I’d been able to meet Cullen before our marriage was arranged. I’ll enjoy living vicariously through the rest of you,” she teased.

“Oh, I don’t know, I think he does a good job of being romantic,” Josie replied. “Sometimes it’s like he’s courting you even though you’re already his wife. And speaking of which, what about those dances last night? You two were all anyone could talk about!”

Evvy chuckled, a little embarrassed but mostly pleased. “That man. I don’t know how he does it; he tells me he isn’t good at something and then he turns into a tremendous prodigy. Were people really talking about us?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Josie nodded. “Everyone was extremely impressed with the Lord and Lady of Grand Forest. I think you and Cullen put everyone else there to shame!”

“I don’t think I’d go quite that far.” She laughed. “But that’s really sweet, thank you for telling me. And he was worried that I would be embarrassed by him...”

“Sometimes I forget he’s the same shy, awkward boy I saw off to Templar training,” Mia said, shaking her head fondly. “He’s grown leaps and bounds in so short an amount of time. Who would have thought it – my little brother, the talk of a Summersday ball!”

“He certainly has grown,” said Cassandra. “But he still has some awkwardness to him. I don’t think he fully appreciates how _good_ he really is.”

“I’ll second that,” said his wife, fondly. “Every so often it catches up to him that all this is going on in his life, and he isn’t altogether persuaded that he deserves any of it. I try to convince him, but it’s an uphill climb.” She smiled.

“What matters is that he’s getting there – however slowly, Maker bless him.” Mia smiled. “There were times when I never thought he would... so it’s wonderful to see. I’m very proud and very grateful.”

“We have a lot of reasons to be proud of him,” Evvy said. “And he’d like nothing better than for the two of you and Branson to be as happy as he considers himself to be.”

“That’s sweet of him.” Rosalie beamed. “I’m sure he’s not thrilled to see me entertaining dashing young gentlemen – in Cul’s mind, I think he’s always going to see me as the baby of the family – but it’s nice to know he’ll support us all deep down.”

“I’m sure Fred still sees me as the baby too,” Evvy replied. “It’s just what big brothers do. But I have his personal assurance that as long as you’re both happy, he’ll not interfere in either of your possible romances.” She paused, adding a couple more lines to her drawing, and added, “And if I think he’s starting to go back on his word, I’ll find a way to distract him.”

“I’m sure that won’t be too hard,” Rosalie teased her, giggling. “But thank you.”

“And now the question I’ve been dying to ask,” Dorian chimed in, glancing over at Evvy. “My dear, what exactly are you working on?”

“Indulge me a few minutes more,” she replied. “I’m almost done.”

“Ooh, mysterious,” he chuckled. “Well, if no one else has any more scintillating gossip to share, I could always play something for you all while Evvy finishes whatever she’s finishing...”

“Y-wait,” said Evvy, lifting her head. “Anyone else hear that?”

“Hoofbeats.” Mia nodded and went to the railing. “Looks like a messenger, maybe from the Arl?”

“I wonder who for...” Rosalie mused, also going to the railing. She squinted for a moment and then gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “Well, if I may be so bold,” she managed at last, “I rather think it’s for me...”

The others joined her quickly at that, and there was a lot of surreptitious squealing as they realized that it was, in fact, Krem himself come to the villa. “Well. My goodness,” said Evvy. “I suppose I’d better go down and greet him, in my lord’s absence.”

“I’ll come along!” Rosalie said, then shook her head. “No, I should follow after the fact, shouldn’t I?”

“Make a grand entrance, my dear,” Dorian replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Play coy.”

“Wait here,” Evvy suggested, “and I’ll bring him up. Oh, and here, Dorian, since you were so curious.” She handed him the sketchbook – she had been drawing all of them sitting around gossiping.

Dorian chuckled at the image. “I should get this one framed – these gossip sessions are starting to become the highlight of my days.”

Meanwhile, Rosalie was scrunching her hair gently with her hand as she leaned against the balcony railing.

“You’re welcome to keep that drawing, Dorian,” Evvy said, making her way toward the courtyard entrance. “I’ll be back shortly with our guest.”

“Oh, try not to be nervous, Ro,” said Mia fondly. “It’s very exciting that he came to see you the next day!”

“I’m not nervous exactly, I’m just...” she gestured vaguely, finding no words that accurately described what she was thinking. After a moment, she stopped attempting. “But yes, it is _very_ exciting,” she smiled.

After a few minutes, Evvy reappeared, with a bashful-looking Krem behind her. “Ladies, Dorian,” she said, “I believe a few of you met Cremisius Aclassi at the party last night. His Grace the Arl sent a message for my lord and Krem kindly volunteered to be the one to deliver it. I’ve invited him to join us for lunch.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea.” Rosalie stepped forward and curtseyed slightly, smirking a bit coquettishly. “And here I thought perhaps the message was for me...”

“I’m afraid not, my lady,” he said apologetically. “But if it’s any consolation, I did offer to bring the message so that I could perhaps see you again.”

“That’s a wonderful consolation.” She grinned, standing up a bit straighter at the statement. “And how many times do I have to tell you – you _can_ call me Rosalie.”

“I... may yet reach that point, my lady,” he said with a shy laugh.

“Mia, would you give me a hand with the lunch?” Evvy asked. “It’s such a beautiful day, I think we should eat out here.”

“Of course,” Mia replied, grinning from ear to ear and trying not to giggle.

“I think you might need an extra set of hands to carry everything.” Dorian smirked. “I’ll come along.”

“Mother, sisters – will you prefer tea or lemonade with your meal?” Lady Trevelyan and her daughters-in-law had been listening to the gossip with tremendous amusement, though interjecting little.

“Tea sounds lovely, dear,” Lady Trevelyan replied lightly, smiling at the scene before her. “Thank you.”

Grace and Jaelle agreed, and Cassandra likewise offered to help fetch everything. “That way Krem and Rosalie can have a bit of privacy, but not be totally alone,” she said conspiratorially to Evvy, Mia, and Dorian as she rose.

“An excellent plan,” said Evvy with a chuckle. “I don’t think we necessarily all need to be there to chaperone. Let me see. We have meats and cheeses, and bread, and a few of the little cakes – Dorian, they were divine, I love tiny cakes.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed them – a little bird told me you might.” He smiled, placing an arm around her shoulder as they departed.

“Really? Did that little bird have soulful brown eyes and curly hair, by any chance? Because I noticed a lot of those tiny cakes were vanilla, and there’s only one person in this household who knows my fondness for vanilla cakes.” Her smile was almost too bright.

“Indeed he did,” Dorian chuckled. “And he was a very insistent little bird too, so you’ll have to thank him for the suggestion.”

“I’ll be sure to do that. And then perhaps I’ll need more of them,” she added innocently.

“I’m sure.” Dorian smirked, trying not to laugh. From Evvy’s other side, Cass was also trying not to laugh, but for an entirely different reason.

“Here we are, everyone,” said Evvy, emerging into the courtyard again and smiling. “We’re terribly informal here today, I’m sure the Orlesians would find it a scandal. Everyone help yourselves to whatever you’d like.”

“Well, I won’t tell the Orlesian court if you don’t.” Rosalie smiled, only briefly looking away from Krem to do so before falling right back into whatever they were talking about so intently. This made Josephine giggle as she rose to help herself to a cake.

Mia smiled and shook her head. Once Evvy had served tea to her visiting relatives, she sat down by Mia with her own tea. “I have a favor to ask of you, if you wouldn’t mind terribly much.”

“Of course,” she said brightly, tilting her head slightly in curiosity. “What is it?”

“Well, Cullen says that you have, or used to have, some old portraits of your parents. Is that so?”

“I do.” She nodded. “They’re stowed away in a book in my bedroom. Why do you ask?”

“If you’re willing, I would like to try to copy them. They deserve a place of honor on the wall somewhere.”

“I would be more than willing,” Mia replied, her eyes shimmering with a look of pure delight. “That is so thoughtful of you, Evvy, thank you. I’ll fetch them for you as soon as we’re done here.”

“Wonderful. I’ll do my best,” she promised. “Your cake the day before yesterday gave me the idea, and that’s when Cullen told me about the pictures. I only wish I could have gotten to meet them.”

“I wish that too. They would have been so floored by all of this,” she said, gesturing to the villa around them and smiling at bit wistfully. “And they would have doted on you like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I’m sure I would have loved them.” Evvy sipped her tea, debating the matter briefly. “It’s... not an immediate concern, but we decided... Cullen and I... when the Maker decides to bless us with children, we... we want to name our first girl after your mother,” she confided.

Mia looked overjoyed at that suggestion and she clapped her hands together, her eyes growing misty. “Evvy, that is... so sweet,” she whispered, blinking. “I know my mother is watching you and Cullen from the Maker’s side, so to think she could one day see her grandchild bear her name is... quite an honor.”

“I have no idea when that might be, but I hope so.” Evvy chuckled. “You should have seen Cullen when I suggested it. He already decided he wants to call her Ella for short.”

“Oh, Maker’s breath, how precious.” Mia grinned, placing a hand over her heart. “I wish I could have seen the look on his face. It’s been so lovely to see him warm to the idea of being a father – I know he’ll be a wonderful one.”

“I think he will too. He keeps sort of laughing about it, though, because he never wanted a family or even expected to want one. He’s a little bewildered by the changes in himself.”

Mia nodded, smiling. “As you well know, all he ever planned to be was a soldier. But the Maker had other plans, and now Cul is reevaluating everything he thought he had already figured out. I don’t blame him for being a bit bewildered, but I know he likes this new version of himself very much.”

Evvy smiled. “I’m rather fond of this version myself,” she joked. “I’m just... I think he’s becoming comfortable with everything, finally, and I’m really happy about it. There was a little time where I wasn’t sure he ever would be happy about the way things are.”

“I can assure you, even if he never would have grown into his role as a lord, he _always_ would have cared about you.” Mia smiled. “The first day you arrived here together, I pulled him aside and said he didn’t seem to be suffering too much; he agreed that while he didn’t know you well yet, he really liked what he did know.”

The look in Evvy’s eyes was grateful, to say nothing of... perhaps the best word would be _besotted_. “I like to think that it would have been good between us no matter what,” she mused. “That even if this hadn’t been arranged, the Maker would have created some other way for us to find each other.” She paused. “Although how Cullen would have gotten me out of the Chantry in Ostwick is anyone’s guess,” she added, laughing.

Mia laughed as well. “I agree, I’m sure the Maker would have found a way... hopefully one that wouldn’t have involved my little brother having to break into a Chantry,” she laughed again.

“If I ever decided to write a novel, I might make that the plot.” Evvy giggled. “But writing isn’t my strong suit. Fortunately, no Chantry break-ins were needed. And he had to rescue me my first day here as it was, and that was unsettling enough for him, so I’m glad he hasn’t had to deal with anything worse.”

“You poor dears, that was so terrible,” Mia said, remembering the incident. “Cullen was so upset – both by you being attacked and by his own actions. But if there was any doubt in my mind about how much he cared for you, that erased it.”

Evvy nodded thoughtfully. “I remember being stunned that he reached me so fast, and then stunned again at how angry he was. I didn’t know he could _get_ that angry. And then it was right back to gentle Cullen – he picked me up out of the water like it was nothing, and checked me over, and then he just... clung to me for a moment. That,” she added with a shy laugh, “was the point when I said to myself, there’s no going back – this isn’t duty anymore, I want this.”

“Well, it’s nice to think that such a fantastic realization came from so awful an event,” Mia replied, patting Evvy’s hand. “Cul didn’t talk about the event too terribly much afterward, but if I know my brother, he probably expected you to hate him for that, not love him.”

“He did.” Evvy thought about the entry in his journal. “He told me... he was ashamed of letting me see that side of himself... but that he also couldn’t have borne it if anything would have happened to me. The poor dear thinks so little of himself sometimes, it breaks my heart. He does seem to be improving in that regard, though.”

“Mine too,” Mia agreed. “He’s so very proud and yet so unsure of himself at the same time, and he can make it so hard to help him through it. But he’s _definitely_ improving – I’ve been so impressed watching him interact with your family.”

Evvy chuckled. “So have I – and so have _they_ ,” she confided. Observing her mother for a moment, she smiled and continued. “Just between ourselves, I think they’re actually kind of surprised by everything. Good surprises, of course. But he’s been a large part of that.”

Mia looked both delighted and relieved. “Oh, good, I’m very glad to hear that. We all wanted everything to be _perfect_ – no one more than Cul – so if your family is pleasantly surprised, then perhaps we’ve done our jobs.” She chuckled.

“You’ve all been wonderful,” Evvy assured her. “I wonder how the fishing is going... I hope they bring home something we can eat.” She giggled.

“Branson is actually a fairly good fisherman, so hopefully he at least wrangles something.” Mia smiled. “I’m more curious to see how Cullen fared, to be honest.”

“Let me guess. The Templars don’t fish just like they don’t dance.”

“Sounds about right,” she said with a laugh. “Other than reading voraciously, chess, and practicing to be a soldier, Cul never had many outside hobbies... but perhaps he’ll surprise us all with a latent fishing talent just like he did with the dancing.”

“Stranger things have happened.” Evvy glanced across the courtyard at Rosalie and Krem. “They’re adorable.”

“They really are.” Mia smiled fondly. “I have never seen her like this in her entire life. She’s had admirers before, but never like this – and never any that have made her this happy.” She nodded in Rosalie’s direction; her youngest sibling was wearing a grin of pure joy and her eyes were sparkling as she tossed her head back and laughed.

“I’ll admit I’m surprised. Not that she’s had admirers, that’s natural enough – I mean that she’s never had one this attentive.”

“More like she’s never had one whose attentions she’s enjoyed this much,” Mia noted. “She had a little flock at the ball, but she only had eyes for her new friend here. And he seems to be enjoying that fact, I’d say.”

“He certainly does. I suppose it would be difficult to petition the Arl to let us keep him, though.” Evvy chuckled.

Mia laughed. “I have a feeling there are going to be a lot of messages from the Arl’s estate that need to be delivered to Grand Forest in the future,” she smiled. “And I think I know who will be delivering each one of them.”

“I’d say there’s two possibilities,” Evvy noted slyly. “Perhaps they’ll find a way to both come next time.”

Mia suppressed a giggle with the back of her hand, glancing over to where Dorian was chatting with Josie, completely unaware he was a topic of gossip. “Yes, we’re going to be getting _quite_ a few messages, I would say.”

“I think, my dear sister, it’s going to be an interesting first summer at Grand Forest.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the fishing trip are not what anyone expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we learn that Cullen may be a quick study at dancing, but he can't fish to save his life.
> 
> Just to clarify - we call this a non-magical version of Thedas, but the Grey Wardens are still around. Basically, there are no longer mages, but there used to be, which is why darkspawn exist; it's sort of a "the magic went away" scenario. Templars don't take lyrium anymore (which is why Cullen doesn't have withdrawal here), and are instead more along the lines of regular church knights. I hope this makes sense.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

Krem reluctantly took his leave some while later, and not long after his horse had cleared the bridge, the returning fishing expedition was sighted. “I’ll be relying on you to help me cook whatever they’re bringing us,” Evvy told Mia. “My time in the kitchens has rarely involved actual preparation.”

“I think we’ll be able to come up with something.” Mia smiled, waving as the group came into view. “How did you gentlemen do?” she called cheerfully.

“The Bann and his sons each come bearing a trophy,” Branson reported, “and I’ve got a couple myself. We should have plenty for dinner.”

“Where’s Cullen?” Evvy asked.

“Maybe struggling under the weight of his enormous catch,” her brother-in-law replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

A few moments later, a delighted-looking Cullen appeared, his sleeves rolled up and his hair slightly damp with sweat from the summer heat. He waved enthusiastically as he came into view, sporting a very small fish. “I caught something,” he announced proudly, smiling as he caught up with the rest of the party.

“So you did!” Evvy examined his quarry and rather heroically suppressed the urge to giggle. “I’m sure it’s delicious. I want this one all to myself.”

“Andraste preserve me, there were bigger _rocks_ in that river,” Branson muttered, while Cullen quelled him with a brief glare before going back to looking pleased with himself.

“Well, what sorts of hijinks did you all get up to this afternoon?” He smiled, glancing back and forth between Mia and Evvy.

“Mostly gossip. And we had a gentleman caller that I’m sure Rosalie will chatter about at the table.” Evvy relieved her husband of his grand catch. “You go get cleaned up, Mia’s going to teach me how to prepare this.”

“I shall do my best to be supportive,” Cullen promised with a small smile, turning to follow the rest of the fishing expedition back into the villa.

Mia peered over at the fish. “Well, first we’ll have to gut this... if we can _find_ the guts, that is,” she whispered, giggling.

“I’m going to starve,” Evvy whispered back, giggling as well. “Oh, Maker, the things one does for love.”

“Indeed,” Mia snorted, placing an arm around Evvy’s shoulder with a grin. “Don’t worry, you can have some of mine.”

“He was so _proud_ of himself – I couldn’t bear to laugh at him. Well... we’ll do the best we can. I think there’s some bread left from lunch, and we can put out a few vegetables.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Mia nodded. “No one will starve on our watch. But it looks like we can’t count fishing among Cul’s hidden talents.”

“So it seems. That’s all right.” Evvy laughed and they made their way to the kitchens.

* * *

Once everyone had assembled at the table quite a while later, the two women emerged with the assorted dishes. “A round of applause for our intrepid fishermen who provided the main course this evening,” said Evvy sweetly. “The little one in its own separate baking dish is mine, I claimed it.”

Everyone clapped obligingly, smiling as they did so. “I have a feeling I can guess who caught the very small one,” Rosalie whispered to Dorian, giggling slightly.

“I could make a completely tasteless joke but I shall refrain,” he whispered back.

“If anything isn’t to your liking,” Evvy continued as they laid out the table, “the fault is mine. Mia is an excellent teacher but I’ve had minimal practice. I promise that Sereda will be back to overseeing things tomorrow.”

“I’m sure everything is absolutely lovely, darling,” Cullen said with a beaming smile, patting her hand. “Thank you – and thank you, Mia. It looks marvelous.”

“Well, dig in and let’s find out.” Mia watched Evvy in frank amusement as she took her usual place and looked at her tiny, tiny dinner.

After adding a few vegetables to her plate, Evvy smiled at her husband and sampled his catch. “Mm. I wonder what kind of fish this is,” she managed after swallowing. “It’s very... delicate.”

“A goldfish,” Branson offered lightly.

“I’m pleased you like it.” Cullen glowered at his brother, but it turned into a smile for his wife.

“Of course I do, dear. Please, everyone, eat.” Evvy smiled around the table. “Rosalie, you had a big day, you must be famished.”

Rosalie giggled, and Cullen leaned forward on the table, suddenly very intently curious, which only made her giggle more. “More parched than anything,” she said, taking a drink. “A lot of talking and quite a bit of laughing in such a short period of time, after all.”

“Very true. That reminds me – the message Krem brought from Arl Teagan was for you, Cullen,” Evvy noted. “I left it on your desk in the library. Krem indicated it wasn’t particularly urgent, so I didn’t open it.”

“Oh. Oh, well, in that case, I’ll open it after dinner,” Cullen said, glancing back and forth between Evvy and Rosalie. “So... he was here as a messenger.”

“And as a visitor.” Rosalie smirked. “He stayed for lunch. It was nice.”

“He seems everything a young man should be,” Evvy noted placidly, cutting another piece of her fish. “I daresay we’ll see him here again soon.”

Cullen sighed teasingly, patting his sister’s hand. “Well, as long as he treats you well, I can’t complain,” he said with a small smile.

“He’s a perfect gentleman and I like him very much. I wouldn’t object to a return visit in the slightest,” she said cheerfully, taking another drink.

Evvy smiled, relaxing as the conversation swirled around her. As the meal carried on, however, she started to feel strange – dizzy, and with sharp pains in her stomach. “I, um... dear, your fish is good but I... can’t...” Abruptly she slid sideways out of her chair.

“Evvy?” Cullen’s voice was thick with alarm and he nearly dove from his own chair to catch her. He placed a hand on her cheek as he scanned her face. “Are you all right? I’ll take you back to our rooms, yes?”

“I... y-...” She groaned and clutched her stomach.

“She needs a healer,” said Mia, kneeling beside them. “Branson – can you ride for Redcliffe?”

“Of course. Maker, of course,” Branson was on his feet at once. “I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

“And until then?” Cullen asked. He looked at Mia in confusion, as if he couldn’t comprehend what was occurring.

“Take her to your room. Make her comfortable. Maybe it’s nothing serious.” Evvy’s parents were watching in alarm, and it was her mother who spoke. “I’ll get her something from the herbary for her stomach.”

Cullen nodded, lifting Evvy very gently in his arms. “Come along, my darling,” he whispered, eyes still wide with distress as he carried her in the direction of the stairs. “Let’s go back to our rooms, it’s all right.”

She gave a little moan and clutched at him. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I just... it hurts.”

“Shh, no, don’t apologize,” he soothed her. “There’s nothing to apologize for at all. Let’s just make sure you are well again, all right, my love?”

She was trembling when he put her on their bed. “Don’t... don’t leave me,” she pleaded quietly, grasping for his hand and unable to find it.

“Of course not, my dearest darling,” he said, kneeling down next to the bed and taking both of her hands to kiss. “I won’t leave you, not ever. I’m right here.”

Her smile was weak and her color was terrible. “I love you. I’m... I’ll try to... rest.”

“Yes, you rest, my love,” he said, climbing onto the bed next to her and stroking her hair. “You rest and I’ll be right here with you the whole time. I love you very much.”

Comforted, she drifted off. Downstairs, the rest of the family was debating the situation. “You said she was fine all day?” the Bann asked Mia.

“Perfectly fine, Bann Trevelyan,” she replied, a bit shakily. “She was fine even just this past hour. I... I don’t know what’s happened.”

“You don’t think she...?” Josephine began, but held her tongue.

“It crossed my mind too,” said Rosalie, a small smile forming.

“I have to admit, it does look familiar,” added Jaelle, helping Mia clear the table.

Cass’s eyes went wide. “And do you really think she would say nothing?”

“Perhaps she hadn’t realized until now...” Josie suggested.

“Let’s not jump to conclusions,” said the Bann, now smiling too. “The healer will know better than we do. But that would certainly make this visit absolutely complete.”

A while later, Branson had returned with the healer. He had evidently ridden very hard and nearly stumbled off his horse and into the house. Mia rushed to intercept them both. “Thank you for your speed, Bran,” she said, placing a hand on his cheek.

“I did the best I could. This is Talara,” he said, gesturing to his companion. “She’s the resident healer in Redcliffe Village.”

“You were eating dinner? What did you eat?” asked the healer, taking medicines from her pouch.

“That’s right.” Mia nodded. “It was fish. I saved her portion, it’s just here.” She pointed.

“All right. Let me see the patient first, but I’ll want to take a look at the food as well.” She followed Mia up to the bedroom, leaving everyone else to speculate below.

“You think it’s a boy or a girl?” Rosalie murmured to Josie, grinning.

“We mustn’t tempt fate,” Josephine replied, but giggled. “But I hope it’s a girl.”

“Me too!”

“Wait, you mean she’s...” Branson’s eyes widened. “Seriously?!”

“It’s not confirmed,” said Mia, rejoining them in time to hear Branson’s words. “Just a theory.”

“It would explain a lot of things,” Dorian added with a smirk.

“But Josephine is right, we shouldn’t tempt fate,” Cass interjected. “Let’s wait and hear what the healer says, and pray it’s nothing more serious.”

* * *

Talara came down several minutes later, frowning and shaking her head. “Let me see the dinner, please?”

“Of course.” Mia nodded, her brow furrowing slightly as she fetched the plate. “We kept this just as it was.”

The healer was a tattooed elf with hair like wheat and skin even darker than Josie’s. She studied the plate and frowned more deeply. “Did anyone else eat this fish?”

“Not that _particular_ fish, no. Just her.” Mia shook her head. “What do you think has happened?”

“She’s been poisoned,” said the healer simply, almost derisively. “You’re just lucky no one else ate this. Dragonfish can be lethal in larger portions, but this seems to be a small enough specimen that she’ll recover.”

“ _Poisoned?_ ” Mia gasped, a hand flying to her mouth in shock. She glanced down at the pitiful fish and back to Talara’s unamused expression. “Maker’s breath, what?”

“Well...” Branson said, eyes wide. “Leave it to our brother to catch a poisonous fish. Thank the Maker he didn’t get a bigger one.” Mia leveled him with a glare that suggested she would have swatted him like a naughty child if not for his gallant ride back with the healer in such record time.

“Do you think... do you think maybe we could _not_ tell Cullen the exact source of Evvy’s illness?” Mia asked cautiously.

“I’ll agree to that if you promise never to let the man go fishing again. Or at least, promise not to cook anything he brings home that you don’t recognize.” Talara shook her head. “She’ll be fine once it passes through her system; I gave her something to more or less speed the process.”

“So she’s... not... expecting?” asked the disappointed Bann.

“I’m afraid not.” For the first time Talara smiled a little. “But that’s for the best, in this case. Dragonfish is fatal to the unborn even in small quantities. So let’s be glad she isn’t.”

There was a collective sigh of disappointment and a silence that Cassandra broke first. “Thank you for your services,” she said. “And I can personally guarantee that if he ever tries to go fishing again, I _will_ tackle him to the ground.”

At that, everyone laughed a little, and the tension in the room eased. “Come, madam, let me send you home in my carriage,” said the Bann, walking Talara out of the room and giving her payment. “We appreciate what you’ve done for my daughter.”

As they left, Branson looked at Mia. “Why can’t we tell him?”

“You saw how pleased he was with that fish,” she said, shaking her head. “Do _you_ want to be the one to tell Cul he almost killed his wife with it?”

“Well...” He pretended to think about it. “No, probably not.”

“The staff will be back on duty tomorrow,” said Josie. “We’ll just have to advise them that Lady Rutherford is not to be disturbed.”

“I have an idea!” Rosalie said brightly. “Why don’t we all go to the village tomorrow? The Trevelyans haven’t seen it yet, and that way Evvy doesn’t have to feel like she’s neglecting her guests.”

“Good thinking, Rosalie.” Cass nodded.

“And I’m sure you won’t protest if you should happen upon your dashing gentleman caller while we’re out and about, Ro,” Mia said, managing a smile.

“Well, I wouldn’t complain…”

“And who knows, Mia, there may still be a Grey Warden in town,” Josie added with a grin. “Lady Trevelyan, perhaps you would like to be the one to inform Evvy and Cullen of the plan? I’m sure you can find a way to tell them she’ll recover without revealing Cullen’s... inadvertent complicity.”

“I think I can do that,” Evvy's mother assured them with a slight smile.

* * *

Evvy was propped up on the pillows and had changed into her sleeping shift. Cullen sat on the bed beside her, very carefully working her comb through the long dark hair. “Really, darling, you don’t have to braid it for me. I appreciate the thought.”

“I know I don’t _have_ to,” he chuckled. “I _want_ to. Now, I will warn you that it might not be very good – I’ve done this exactly once, for Rosalie when were both children. She walked me through it then, but I think I can remember most of it if I try...” He looked up briefly at the knock at the door.

“Oh – Mother,” Evvy said with a faint smile. Her voice was weak and her face was still pallid, but she was in less pain. “I’m so sorry to have upset everyone at dinner. I hope you were all able to finish eating.”

At the sight of her son-in-law diligently combing Evvy’s hair, Lady Trevelyan smiled warmly before her gaze turned back to her daughter. “Don’t apologize, my dear. We were all very worried, but the healer assured us that you must have just picked up a bit of a bug – nothing serious. She thinks you’ll recover very soon. Are you feeling any better?”

“Mm. A little.” She nodded. “The healer gave me some medicine so my stomach stops aching, and the dizziness has eased. I’m not contagious, am I? I don’t want anyone else to get sick.” She glanced at Cullen, knowing he’d be most likely to catch something from her.

“No, no, you aren’t contagious.” Lady Trevelyan glanced at Cullen as well. “Although I have a feeling that even if you were, your lord would not willingly leave your side.” She chuckled slightly as Cullen nodded. “Just try to rest for now, my dear. Your sisters-in-law are planning a bit of an outing for everyone tomorrow, so you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Oh, that’s so good of them.” Evvy gave a grateful, vaguely drowsy smile. “Please give them my thanks.”

“Mine as well, Lady Trevelyan,” Cullen said, pausing briefly in his task of preparing Evvy’s hair in order to look up at her mother. “And please give them my apologies, but I don’t believe I will be joining you all tomorrow.”

“I cannot say I’m surprised, Lord Rutherford.” She smiled. “I’ll let them know.” She turned to Evvy. “Just focus on feeling better, all right?”

“Thank you, Mother. Sleep well.”

“You as well, my dear.” She crossed over to kiss her daughter’s forehead before departing.

After a beat, Cullen broke the silence. “Well, it looks like just you and me then tomorrow.”

“You poor thing, stuck here with only nauseated me for company.” She chuckled weakly.

“My dearest darling, you know I would pass up an audience with the King himself for that honor,” Cullen replied, leaning forward to look at her and smile.

“That’s because you’re my lion,” she said. “I’m sorry to have worried you... I’m glad it’s nothing serious.”

“I already told you, you don’t have to apologize,” he said warmly. “And I’m very sorry you aren’t feeling well, but I’m so relieved it was nothing worse than this. When you tumbled, I didn’t know what to think.”

“You were pretty quick to catch me,” she said, smiling. “I’m grateful.”

“Thank goodness one of the things I cultivated in the military was good reflexes,” he laughed. After a moment, his tone grew softer and more tender. “And you know I’ll always be there to catch you.”

“Oh you.” She put a hand to his cheek. Then she giggled. “I wonder what Mother thought of finding you combing my hair. It’s really sweet of you to do.”

“Hopefully she thought it was just as sweet, and not that one or both of us lost our minds,” he laughed, haltingly working on the last few sections of the braid. “Reserve your comment about how sweet it is until you see the finished product, however.”

“As long as my hair doesn’t end up in knots while I’m sleeping, it’s fine,” she promised. “And I’m fairly certain it just made Mother that much more impressed with you.”

“Well, that’s good then.” He finished and sat back. “There. I wouldn’t recommend wearing it like this to visit the Orlesian court, but I think it’s at least somewhat acceptable for bed.”

“You’re the only one who sees me in bed anyway, so as long as you don’t mind, it’s fine,” she teased him softly. “May I make another request of you, though?”

“Of course, my darling, anything. Just name it.”

Evvy chuckled, settling herself into the bed more comfortably. “Some Genitivi until I fall asleep, please?”

“Your wish is my command.” He grinned, retrieving the beloved copy of _Walking the Earth_ from the nightstand and getting comfortable himself. “Now, let’s see, where were we...?”

“Well, the last time I read to you we were in Orzammar,” she said thoughtfully. “Pick your favorite chapter.”

“All right,” he agreed and began flipping through the book. “I’ve grown increasingly fond of a certain chapter over the past several months...” He grinned, cleared his throat, and started reading the chapter on the Free Marches.

Evvy looked up at him in a bit of surprise. After a moment, she realized what he meant, and chuckled quietly, shifting over to nestle against him while he read. He really was too sweet.

As usual when he read Genitivi, Cullen got completely caught up in the words, his voice rising and falling with excitement as if he too were going on the adventure. After several minutes, he remembered himself and paused slightly to gauge if Evvy was still awake or not.

She was on the verge of falling asleep, lulled by the sound of his well-loved voice, but shifted a bit when he paused. “Mm. Thank you,” she mumbled.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered, as if afraid to break the spell of near sleep, but chancing to gently stroke her hair. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Not unless you want to sleep.”

“For you, I think I can last a bit longer,” he assured her, smiling.

She smiled too, eyes closed. “Best arranged marriage ever,” she whispered teasingly.

He laughed at that and bent to kiss the nape of her neck. “Best _marriage_ ever. My apologies to your parents – and mine.” He glanced upward.

“Best marriage ever,” she agreed. “No contest. All others shall bow before it.”

He laughed again, a ridiculous sound like one might expect after someone has told a particularly clever pun. “I think the only individual who ever had a better wife,” he said after a moment, “is the Maker.”

“I would hardly expect to measure up to Andraste, so I’ll just thank you for the compliment and shake my head at your obvious partiality.” Her expression was fond. “You are too much sometimes, my love.”

“But you love me anyway,” he teased. “Anyway, back to Genitivi talking about the place that gave me you...”

“Yes I do,” she said softly, settling against him even more securely. Sleep would come swiftly for her, but she’d listen to his voice as long as she could.

* * *

As Cullen opened his eyes the next morning, it became increasingly obvious that everyone else had already left for their day in Redcliffe Village. The household had never, in all the weeks of his tenancy, been so quiet. But that was fine with him – the idea of passing the morning lazily sounded like just the thing. He stretched slightly, trying not to wake his wife as he did.

There was a soft knock at the door a short while later. This was revealed to be Sereda, bearing a tray. “Begging your pardon, my lord,” she said softly. “Everyone’s gone off to the village for the day, but the healer left instructions for my lady’s medicine. Since I had to bring it to her, I brought breakfast for you also. I’ll see you’re not bothered.”

“Thank you, Sereda, you are wonderful,” Cullen replied quietly, accepting the tray. “I appreciate this.”

“Should you need anything, send one of the footmen to find me. Tell the mistress we’ll look after everything and she’s not to worry herself.”

“I will.” He nodded with a smile. “I’m very grateful for that, and I’m sure she will be as well.”

Sereda bobbed a curtsey and left. In the bed, Evvy awoke to find Cullen’s usual warmth absent, and tried to push herself into a sitting position. “Cul...?”

“I’m here, I’m here,” he soothed returning to her side. “Good morning. Let’s maybe not try to sit up right away, all right?”

She chuckled weakly. “Perhaps not,” she agreed, lying down again. “Ugh. Good morning.”

“Sereda came with your medicine, breakfast, and the promise that she will take care of things today so you don’t have to worry.” He placed the tray carefully at the bottom of the bed before climbing back in. “Are you feeling any better at all?”

“A little. My stomach doesn’t hurt quite the same way – it’s less ‘stab stab’ and more ‘lurch lurch,’ if that makes any sense.” She smiled blearily.

“Well at least it’s not painful anymore, but that still doesn’t sound pleasant,” he replied, reaching for the medicine on the tray. “Let’s see what we’re supposed to do with the medicine and then, only if you’re feeling up to it, we’ll see about food.” He suggested.

She nodded, letting him administer the herbal concoction which would push the poison out of her body faster (not that she knew it). “Really,” she mused, “more than anything I’m disappointed that _this_ is what it took for me to get you all to myself for a whole day.”

“I wish you were feeling better so you could enjoy yourself today and relax more completely. But I suppose we’ll take what we can get, since we can spend the day doing whatever we want without setting tongues to wagging too much.” He grinned. “Which does beg the question... what _do_ you want to do today, and what _can_ you do?”

“Not much yet. Let’s see how things progress... for now I think I’d like to try a little breakfast.” She eased herself into a sitting position.

“All right,” he agreed, grabbing the tray. “Eat only what you’re able to stand.”

It wasn’t much, but Evvy made a valiant effort. “Enough,” she mumbled finally, pushing the bowl away. “Maybe I’ll take a bath in a little while, it might make me feel better. You eat what you want, dear, I’m done.”

“You did well,” he complimented, gently rubbing her back. Since she had eaten her fill, he allowed himself to eat now as well. “Please let me know if there’s anything I can do for you – anything at all. All right?”

“I wish I were in a state where I could take more advantage of the combination presented by that offer and this much privacy,” she joked feebly. “I feel bad that you missed the trip to Redcliffe on account of me, though. I know you don’t mind, but still...”

“Don’t feel bad, darling,” he said, reclining slightly. “It’s been a busy few days, so I’m grateful to have a day in – especially when that day in is with you.”

She smiled, consoled. “So tell me about your adventures yesterday,” she suggested. “I didn’t get to hear much about it at the table, and you know I’m rather partial to the sound of your voice.”

Cullen chuckled slightly. “All right. But then later, if you’re feeling up to it, I want to hear about Rosalie’s visitor – and just because I’m a concerned older brother, not because I’m going to meddle, I promise!” He settled in and began telling her about the fishing trip. “I hate to break it to you, my darling, but I’m actually _terrible_ at fishing. Truly horrible. I almost fell into the river twice and it doesn’t even move that quickly.”

Evvy was genuinely surprised. “But you’re honestly one of the most athletic people I know. How in the world did you manage that?”

“The worst part is, I have no idea,” he admitted, laughing. “Staring into the water gets a little mesmerizing and it threw off my entire sense of balance, I think. Thank the Maker we didn’t have to pass any type of fishing test to get into the Templars.”

She giggled. “Oh, my poor love. Well, at least you weren’t hurt. And it seemed like everyone had a good time.”

“We did.” He nodded. “Since most of fishing is actually just waiting, we all swapped stories. I now know every embarrassing story from your childhood it’s possible to know. I’m joking – your brothers were perfectly well-behaved.”

“I doubt that,” she teased, “but nice try. Though they’ve always been more likely to tell embarrassing stories about each other than us girls, as memory serves... being a dozen years younger than Fred has its advantages.”

“The embarrassing stories were kept to a minimum, I assure you. Well, Branson told a few about me, but nothing too awful.” He chuckled. “We mostly talked about the estate and your father told me a bit more about Ostwick.”

“Perhaps we can return the visit next Summersday, or something,” Evvy suggested. “I think you’d find Ostwick interesting – I know you were in Kirkwall, but all the city-states are very different from one another.”

“I would love that.” He smiled. “I very much would like to meet the rest of your family.”

“If nothing else, I would really love for you to meet Allegra.” She smiled. “She’s more or less always been to me what Mia is to you. The age difference is greater, though, she was seven when I was born. A little overprotective sometimes, but a really lovely person.”

“I would definitely like to meet her then. Perhaps one day, Allegra and Mia can meet one another too – it sounds like they would get along famously.”

“That’s entirely possible. Maybe Mia can make the trip with us – I wouldn’t want to impose on anyone without discussing it first, but my parents seem to like everyone here very much so I doubt they would mind.”

“Well, I am extremely happy to hear they like everyone, that’s marvelous.” He smiled. “And if Mia is willing to come along and they’re willing to have her, all the better. Although if we’re gone and she’s gone, I do wonder how the house will continue operating...” he added with a laugh.

“We may have to leave James behind, and he’ll go mad if you’re out of sight for too long,” she teased.

“I still don’t fully understand that man, but the loyalty is inspiring, I suppose,” Cullen laughed. “We’ll leave him a portrait of me for the sake of his sanity, how’s that?”

“We’ll have to hope it suffices. Poor James.” Evvy chuckled again. “Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” She made a face and massaged her stomach. “This is... unpleasant. Excuse me.” She left him for several minutes.

“My poor darling,” Cullen tutted to no one after she had left. Sighing, he took the opportunity to get dressed – not that he was planning on going much of anywhere, but regardless. When she still hadn’t returned, he called, “Are you all right, darling?”

She opened the door at length and staggered to the bed. “I, uh... could you get me some water?” she managed. “My mouth tastes awful.”

“Of course, of course.” He helped her back to the bed, a hand to her cheek, before he turned to fetch the glass Sereda had provided with breakfast. “Unfortunately, the awful taste is probably the price you have to pay for the medicine. This is a strange stomach bug, certainly.”

“I never heard of an illness quite like this one,” she mumbled, sipping at the water. “Maybe I should... try to sleep a little more, or something.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” he said, arranging himself on top of the sheets so she could lean against him if she so chose. “I’ll be right here with you. My poor darling,” he repeated.

“Just hold me?” She curled against him.

“Of course.” He immediately pulled her towards him very gently, wrapping his arms around her, tight enough to offer comfort, but loose enough that she could easily escape the embrace if need be. As they lay there in that position, he rather suddenly remembered an old song his mother used to sing him when he was a child – he had long since lost the words, but he remembered the tune clear enough and began to hum it almost absentmindedly.

Evvy had closed her eyes, but hearing him, she opened them again. “What is that?” she murmured. “It’s pretty.”

“Something my mother used to sing me when I had trouble sleeping as a child,” he whispered. “I don’t remember the words anymore, but I think I’ll probably remember the melody for the rest of my life. She might even have made it up, I’m not sure.” He stroked her hair. “Rest now, love.”

“Hmm.” She settled herself more securely against him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said softly, kissing her cheek. “Very, very much. And I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Comforted, and with his humming still resonating gently in her ears, Evvy soon drifted off. She hated being sick; but at the same time, it was almost worth it. Meanwhile, her husband was torn between wanting to doze off himself and wanting to stay awake to make sure her sleep was easy and undisturbed. Eventually, he fell back to sleep himself, his arms still wrapped around her and his face pressed gently to her neck.

* * *

Cullen had no idea how long they lay in that position, but when he opened his eyes again he found he was extremely grateful that Sereda had promised to take care of things and that their families had occupied themselves with the trip to the village.

Evvy was still asleep, curled in his arms and hugging him around the waist. Her color was closer to normal; since the fish was small and she’d only managed to eat maybe half of it, the poison was nearly out of her system. She was still sickly, but recovering.

Cullen studied her for a few moments, noticing the improvement in her color and smiling slightly. She still needed her rest, of course, and another round of medicine would probably be necessary, but she already looked a bit better. Seeing her unwell made his heart ache deeply and he found himself wishing he could take all of her discomfort and feel it himself instead.

She slowly blinked awake, and looked up at him. “My lord,” she mumbled.

“My lady,” he greeted her with a smile, pressing his forehead to hers. “How do you feel?”

“A little better,” she said after a pause. “Not dizzy anymore, that’s something.”

“Oh, that’s good, I’m glad,” he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek gently with his thumb. “Does my lady think she might be able to sit up now?”

“She could try, if it would please my lord,” she replied, eyes glinting. “You know... I’ve been called ‘my lady’ for my entire life, but when _you_ say it, it’s something special.”

“I, on the other hand, have not been called ‘my lord’ my entire life, but I still love hearing you say it,” he said fondly. “I never thought I would be anyone’s anything, so it’s lovely to hear.”

She pulled back and looked at him thoughtfully. “I am yours and you are mine,” she said, “and neither of us ever dared to hope for such a thing. I think that’s why we like the sound of those addresses.”

He smiled at that, blinking at her lovingly. “I am yours and you are mine,” he repeated, his voice full of bliss. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way, my darling.”

“Nor would I.” She smiled. “I’ve been sick before... but this is by far the best time I’ve ever had while recovering.”

“Well, I hate seeing you unwell and I would do anything to take that burden instead, but I’m glad the recovery is pleasant at least.” Cullen smiled, then paused a moment. “And honestly, I wouldn’t say no to staying in this position the whole day if that’s what you wanted.”

“Very, very tempting,” she purred. “I think, my lord, I could be persuaded without difficulty.”

He laughed. “Well, if that’s what you want, you’ll hear no argument from me. Just let me know if you’re hungry at any point and I’ll fetch you something, though.”

“Maybe I could manage some soup for lunch,” she mused. “But I don’t want you to move just yet.”

“Soup can be arranged,” he promised. “But not yet. For now, let’s just enjoy the quiet.” He readjusted himself so she could place her head on his chest.

“Sweet, as usual, but you might get a little bored,” she pointed out with a gentle laugh. “Do you want to read some more?”

“Your premise is flawed from the start, my darling, in assuming that I could ever be bored in your company.” He smiled. “But I’m more than happy to read a bit more.” He moved only slightly in order to grab the book.

“I do love the sound of your voice,” she remarked, getting comfortable so he could pick up where he had left off the previous night.

After a moment to find his page, he gladly continued the chapter with his usual enthusiasm and the next several minutes were filled only with the sounds of his voice and the rustling of turning pages. He came to the end of the chapter and paused for the first time. “That’s it for the Free Marches. Should I just keep going, or do you have a request?”

“Hmm.” She smiled up at him. “You can keep going if you want, although I think we’re getting close to the end of the book. Would you rather go get something else from the library?”

“I could do that – and get you lunch at the same time, if you’d like,” he suggested. “Any book in particular come to mind that you suggest for our next read?”

Evvy paused, and the mischievous look on her face suggested that she was definitely on the road to recovery. “Maybe I should have you read _Swords and Shields_ ,” she said with a giggle.

“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like this very much?” he laughed, blushing slightly. “But for you... anything. I’ll be but a moment.” He sat up reluctantly and departed for the kitchen and the library. A few minutes later, he had returned with a bowl of soup in his hands and a book tucked under his arms. “Eat a bit for me and then I’ll read. Deal?”

“As you wish.” Evvy had left the bed in his absence to be sick again, but it seemed, ironically, to have done her some good. The last of the fish was out of her now, and she was able to do justice to most of the bowl of herb-laden broth Sereda had prepared. “And no, you probably won’t like it,” she admitted, wiping her mouth. “To use Cassandra’s words, the serial is both terrible and magnificent.”

“Let it be a testament to my love for you that I am willing to undertake such a feat,” he chuckled, surveying her progress on the bowl of soup happily. When she had finished, he sat back on the bed and opened the book.

He was more than obliging as he read and, despite the slight red tint that colored his cheeks through most of it, managed to give an amusingly dramatic performance of the “terrible and magnificent” story. A few times he had to pause due to his own laughter (sometimes incredibly hard laughter) and there was one chapter that made him turn a rather spectacular shade of red (so much so that he quickly skipped through it with a hasty “Oh Maker’s breath, I cannot read that, I’m sorry, I don’t even know what that _means_ ”), but overall, he made a heroic effort.

Evvy couldn’t help laughing at his bewilderment. “To be honest, I didn’t either,” she said. “I read this while you and Branson were in Val Royeaux, and it’s dreadful but still somehow enjoyable. And of course, I like it more in your voice. Mahanon’s on a mission to find the author and ask him to finish the story so Cassandra knows how it ends.”

“Well, if he succeeds, I’m sure Cassandra will thank him, but I’m not sure if humanity will,” Cullen laughed, glancing at the book as if it were a particularly curious object he had found. “Shall I keep going? Dare I ask what further horrors await?” he teased.

“Actually, the next chapter contains a section that I believe may trigger a bit of nostalgia for you, my lord,” she teased back. “The Knight-Captain apparently has a desk like yours.”

“Oh, Maker and Andraste preserve me,” he chuckled. “And you know, my dearest darling, I think you might be enjoying my discomfort entirely too much,” he added with a smile, clearing his throat to continue.

“I can’t imagine what you mean, my sweetest lord,” she replied innocently.

“Mm, of course not.” Cullen smiled, giving the tip of her nose a fond tap and leaning his head against hers as he launched into the bawdy desk-focused chapter, which made him blush as he read it.

Evvy was giggling, mostly because his blush was so adorable. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Maker’s breath,” she muttered, pulling a blanket over herself.

“What is it?” Cullen called, a bit surprised – after all, the agreement had been that they wouldn’t be disturbed. Apparently, his call was interpreted as an invitation to come in and James entered with a letter clutched in his hands. Cullen blanched and immediately shoved the book under his pillow like a guilty child. “James,” he cleared his throat, attempting to look innocent. “What... can we do for you?”

“A thousand apologies, my lord and lady.” James did at least have the decency to look guilty. “But I found this message in the library and I was concerned it might be urgent.”

“Oh – the one Krem brought from the Arl,” Evvy said, remembering.

“Ah. Yes. Of course,” Cullen was still looking around as if he had just hidden contraband of some kind. “I forgot all about it, of course. Thank you, James, I’ll take it,” he rose carefully, adjusting the pillow as he did so in order to keep the book hidden.

“And James, please tell Sereda – the soup she sent up was delicious,” Evvy added. Her voice had a drowsy edge, reinforcing the fact that she was still sick. “It helped a lot, I believe.”

“Of course, my lady, I’ll let her know,” James said with a bow. “Again, very sorry to intrude.” He bowed again and retreated, closing the door softly behind him.

“It’s always something, isn’t it?” Cullen sighed, shaking his head with a slight grin.

“He means well, at least. Not like when our loved ones intrude for the sheer fun of it,” Evvy pointed out. “What does the message say?”

Cullen climbed back into the bed and turned his attention to the message. “It’s not urgent. Well, I should say, it’s not life-threatening. It’s actually quite kind.” He handed her the letter to inspect. “The Arl has invited us all to dinner before your parents leave. Apparently he would like to get to know them better.”

“Such a good man,” she noted fondly. “I’m sure Father will be delighted. You must write back straightaway to thank him and apologize for the delay – and then make James deliver it. That should keep him busy for a while,” she added with a grin.

Cullen chuckled. “Good plan as usual, my love.” He rose again to fetch a sheet of paper and a pen. “Would you like anything while I’m up? Do you want to sleep again? You seem a bit tired.”

“That was mostly for the benefit of our audience,” she replied, smiling. “But go on and write your message, and perhaps I’ll doze a little until you’re finished.”

“I’ll hurry back, I promise.” He smiled, sitting at the little desk to write the letter and departing to take it to James. They had been sequestered for longer than he thought, but no one was back from the village yet, and none of the staff seemed to mind. He returned to the bedroom quietly in case Evvy had indeed fallen asleep.

She was curled on her side, one arm under her pillow, much as he often found her when he woke first in the morning. That she was improving was clear; her color was back to normal, and her breathing was deep and even. He smiled to watch her sleeping so peacefully and looking better as well. He was loath to disturb her, but also knew she would likely look for him when she awoke, so he climbed back into bed as gingerly as he could. He watched her a moment longer before turning to pull the book back out from underneath the pillow, flipping through it with trepidation.

Evvy awoke, but remained as she was, surreptitiously watching him read. His complexion kept changing colors, and it was as endearing as it was amusing. She could tell when he reached a certain point by the way his eyebrows almost flew off his face as he raised them. “Enjoying, my lord?”

He had been absorbed in what he was reading (or, rather, what he wasn’t reading – he had been doing a lot of skimming at certain parts) until Evvy’s voice broke his concentration. He jumped a bit, nearly dropping the book and gasping almost comically as he did so, and flushed deeply. “I uh... Maker’s breath, who comes up with this?” he said, glancing down at the book, which he closed abruptly. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. “Did you... did you sleep well?”

“Just fine,” she replied sweetly. “I’m feeling much better, dear... I’ve been enjoying watching you read. It’s not exactly a literary masterpiece, but you must admit it has a certain... appeal.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” he said with a smile, before glancing back down at the book in his lap once more. “Well... what little story that exists is actually a bit interesting, I admit. The rest is...” His eyes widened and he shook his head slightly. “The rest is certainly something else.”

“The Knight-Captain was framed, Cass and I are sure of it. As to the rest... well. Sometimes a little fantasy is healthy.” Her eyes laughed at him.

“In this case, some of this fantasy seems a little _unhealthy_... and occasionally dangerous.” He laughed slightly, leaning back. “Not that I’m invested or anything – but saying the Knight-Captain _was_ framed... who do you think did it?”

“I think it’s going to turn out to be someone we don’t see coming – her subordinate’s jealous wife or someone like that,” she replied thoughtfully. “This author seems to enjoy such twists. What do you think?”

“What about that random guard who showed up in chapter three?” Cullen offered. “His arrival seemed a little strange, didn’t it? Maybe he did it.”

“That’s true. His presence hasn’t been adequately explained yet either,” she mused. “Unless he turns out to be a secret ally who clears her name...”

“That could be true.” He nodded. “Well... hopefully Mahanon succeeds in getting a sequel. You’ll have to let me know what happens. If you can wrest it from Cass’s hands long enough to read it yourself, that is.”

“Once she’s done with it, we can read it together,” she promised. “I’m sure I’ll enjoy it more shared with you.” She stretched a little. “I think I’ll have that bath... it might be the final step to feeling completely recovered.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” He smiled. “Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?”

“I could reference something in the book, but as I’m still recovering, I know you’ll hesitate,” she teased him. “Just try to relax a bit yourself.”

“Another time,” he said, flushing slightly. “Well, I think I’ll take this opportunity to catch up on a few letters then. I’ll be right here, so give me a shout if you need me.”

“Yes, my love.” She kissed him and disappeared into the bathing chamber. He could hear her singing to herself, sweetly and a little off-key, as she readied her bath. Smiling, and thanking the Maker that she seemed to be better, he sat down at the desk... but, ignoring his letters, opted to finish the book instead.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is best summed up with Evvy's own words: chess is a full-contact sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lack of updates lately. This has been partly due to the fact that AB is here - we are former coworkers and she moved out of state last year, but she's come back to my neck of the woods and we had an entire day of adventures with my best friend. There was a lot of Dragon Age-related laughing, such as when we were at the zoo and discovered that a group of students was visiting from Crestwood School District.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

It was the better part of an hour later when Evvy emerged from her bath, her face pink and her hair damp and shining, wrapped in a linen robe. “I don’t know why being clean is such a restorative,” she mused, “but it is.”

“There’s my lady.” Cullen smiled as she emerged. “It looks like that did you a world of good.” He stood and walked over to place his hands on her pink cheeks fondly.

“Indeed it did, my lord,” she replied, smiling up at him. She caught a glimpse of the desk, paused, and chuckled. “Was the book of use in finishing your letters?” she teased.

“I used it as a buffer between the desk and the paper. So as not to mark the desk when I wrote, you see.” He grinned, kissing the top of her head. “If anyone asks, we read nothing but Genitivi and history tomes all day.”

“Oh, they won’t hear differently from me, my love. Some things are best kept between husband and wife, after all.” She smirked.

“What, us having privacy? In this house?” he chuckled. “I can scarcely believe it.”

“Strange, I know. But it’s the one really nice thing about today... we’re all alone together. I just wish we could do it again when I’m not sick.”

“Is it very terrible of me to suggest... one of us could fake an illness next time?” he suggested.

Evvy’s eyes sparkled. “That’s an absolutely terrible idea,” she said solemnly. “I approve. And here I was thinking maybe we could find an excuse to travel to Denerim by ourselves. Your plan is much more expedient.”

“But your plan is much more honest, my darling,” he laughed. “Well, whatever we decide, if it means we get some more time to ourselves, I am more than happy to oblige. And speaking of time to ourselves... how much longer do you think we have before our families return?”

“Probably not as long as I want to think,” she mused, “but a little while, surely.”

“So what shall we do? Are you feeling well enough to play chess now that we have new pieces? Do you want something else to eat? I’m open to suggestions.”

“I’ll wait until dinner to eat any more – just to be safe,” she decided. “A game of chess sounds nice and quiet, if you want to bring the set up here.”

“I’ll be right back.” A few minutes later, he returned with the set, which he placed on the bed. “It’s been a while. I’ve missed this.”

“So have I.” Evvy had settled in the bed again in his absence. “I don’t even mind losing because I enjoy the game with you so much.”

“You’ve gotten extremely good in an extremely short period of time,” he said, likewise settling in and beginning to arrange the board. “I wouldn’t be shocked in the slightest if you defeated me soundly.”

“I only beat you once, and only because you were so upset you kept making mistakes,” she reminded him. Neither of them liked to think about that day too much. “But we’ll see what happens.” She adjusted the pillow behind her and opened with a knight.

“Besides just that day.” He cleared his throat, moving a pawn. “You’re a quick study and I’m always impressed by you. You know that, right?”

“You’re also biased, my love, but I won’t argue.” She smiled and moved a pawn of her own, then leaned back and started finger-combing her damp hair while studying the board.

For several seconds, Cullen watched her far more than the board and had to remind himself that there was a game at hand. Finally forcing himself to look down, he freed a knight. “So... what kinds of trouble do you think everyone got up to in Redcliffe?” he managed.

“Well, I suspect Rosalie and Dorian both had individuals they were hoping they might encounter. Possibly Mia too.” She traced her tongue over her bottom lip, thinking, then moved another pawn. “Beyond that, it’s hard to say. Though Father may well wipe out the bookseller’s inventory, depending on what’s available.”

“Yes, well...” He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so fixated on her bottom lip, but there he was. He cleared his throat. “So, can I inquire about this suitor Rosalie seems so keen on? Out of sheer curiosity, I assure you.”

“Of course.” Evvy smiled. “Cremisius Aclassi, called Krem for short. He’s apparently the apprentice and adopted son of Arl Teagan’s Master of Horse, Dorian’s friend. He has very pretty manners and insists on calling your sister ‘my lady’ no matter how many times she tells him he may use her first name.” She slid her bishop forward in preparation for castling.

“Well good, he sounds very gentlemanly. And I’m sure Rosalie is secretly thrilled about being called ‘my lady’ – I don’t think she ever quite got over that phase a lot of little girls go through where they want to be princesses,” he said fondly, moving another pawn.

“Considering her brother is a real-life fairy tale prince, I can’t blame her. But perhaps I’m biased too,” his wife teased him, swapping her King and rook around on the King’s side. She resumed toying with her hair, loosely weaving it into a braid to let it dry neatly.

He chuckled at that statement. “I rather think you _are_ biased, but thank you anyway.” He smiled, forcing himself to not watch her braid and instead freeing his other knight. “Well, maybe I can meet Master Aclassi when we go to dinner at the castle. I promise I’ll be on my best behavior,” he added playfully.

“You might not need to wait that long, if the Arl has any more messages for you,” Evvy said with a chuckle. “He volunteered to bring the one yesterday just so he could see Rosalie.” She tapped her lips thoughtfully and advanced a pawn.

“And again, I’m sure she loved that,” he laughed a bit, moving a rook forward. “Speaking of my siblings – how are Branson and Josephine doing? Anything new?”

“All she would tell us was that they had a wonderful time at the ball and that she likes him very much so she would be very happy if things became serious.” She gave a little shrug and moved her knight to threaten his rook. “Beyond that, I have nothing to report. I don’t suppose he’s let anything slip?” She twirled the end of her braid in her fingers.

“I think I can safely say he would be happy with the same outcome. He spent a lot of time talking about her during the fishing trip – about how much he enjoyed her company at the ball, how she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen.” Cullen smiled at being a part of the gossip. He likewise noticed that his rook was in danger, but decided to let it go, moving a pawn instead.

“My, my. Rutherford boys are romantics, aren’t they?” Evvy teased. She wasn’t sure if he had ignored the danger to his rook or simply hadn’t noticed, but she captured it regardless. “Josie would positively squeal if she knew he called her that.” She glanced at him, eyes shining.

“Maybe there’s just something about the Rutherford family that makes us all hopelessly head over heels for the ones we love.” He reached forward to take her hand as she captured his rook. He did this once before during a chess match and had kissed her palm as he did so. But this time, given that they were sitting much closer, he started with her palm and kissed his way up past her elbow before pulling back.

For several seconds, Evvy couldn’t breathe. She remembered the way he had kissed her palm during their first chess game, and watched his face with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “Well. I can only speak for myself, of course,” she said quietly, “but that sounds like a marvelous trait to me.” She slid another pawn forward, waiting to see when he would release her hand.

He was really in no hurry to stop holding her hand, so he moved one of his bishops forward with his free hand, while closing the fingers of his other hand around her hand, forming a tight knot. “I only hope the Maker sees fit to make my siblings as happy as I am,” he said, smiling.

“I hope so too,” she replied softly. “Ah. My turn. Let’s see...” Spotting an opening, she skated her queen across the board. “Check, dear.”

“Ah, indeed, well done.” He continued clutching her hand as he moved his king.

“Skillfully evaded,” she complimented, playing with her hair again while she formed a new plan of attack. “Though it must be admitted that the game is a little easier with two hands, I am by no means complaining.” Releasing her braid, she jumped her knight over his bishop to snag a pawn.

“I would take the other hand too, but that would just be unethical.” He smiled, studying the board. After a moment, he took her pawn with one of his own. “I’m sorry, but I’m just not ready to surrender your hand yet.” He raised it to his lips again as if to accent this point.

“As I said, I’m not objecting.” She smiled. “There’s more if you want it.” Lips twitching, she shifted her queen back a few spaces to protect it.

“Is that a challenge, my darling?” he all but purred, laughing slightly. He began freeing his other rook with the intent of chasing down her queen.

“Winner take all, perhaps?” she purred back, smirking. She began attempting in earnest to block the rook’s assault.

“Oh yes? And what happens to the loser?” he asked, snatching up one of her pawns with his knight.

She quirked an eyebrow, snaking a knight around to stand next to the queen. “If I’m not mistaken,” she said, “the loser _is_ the all.”

“Then it doesn’t seem like anyone really loses in this scenario at all then, does it?” He smirked, moving his own queen. “Check.”

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting, my lord,” she murmured, shifting her King. “As I said... I enjoy our games so much that I don’t mind losing. I have _you_ , so as far as I’m concerned I’ve already won.”

He smiled widely at that. “Are you attempting to throw me off using flattery?” he teased at last. “Because if so, it’s working.” Still smiling, he inched a pawn closer to her side of the board in the hopes of promoting it.

“I would never.” She looked at the pawn. “Now, really, Cullen,” she said petulantly. “Isn’t one queen enough for you?” She moved a rook to block the pawn’s advance.

“I already have a lioness, all the queens are inconsequential to me.” He grinned, moving a knight to provide the doomed pawn an avenger. “But you can’t blame me for trying.”

“I suppose not, my lion.” She rubbed her neck thoughtfully. “Hmm. Ah.” She moved a bishop. “Check.”

He escaped check quickly and turned his attention to studying the board for a more long-term strategy. “You know,” he said as he did, “I think this is the longest we’ve gone in a while without being interrupted by someone. I feel spoiled.”

“Don’t jinx it,” she said softly. She took a turn at his usual strategy, pulling his hand to her lips and kissing his palm lingeringly. “Let’s enjoy it while it lasts.”

The kiss to his palm was intoxicating, and he found himself wondering if this was how she felt when he did it to her. He blinked for several seconds before his voice came back to him. “You don’t need to tell me twice,” he said with a smile, and found he was completely unable to study the board.

She rested his hand against her cheek and smiled. “We should... finish our game,” she murmured. “Right?”

“We could...” he managed. “Or we could always save it and finish it later. Or after dinner. Or tomorrow.”

“...my lord is a wise man,” she purred. “Suppose we put the board on the desk for now.”

“An excellent idea, my love. After all, I don’t think we want to have to purchase new pieces for a second time.”

“Go on, then.” Her eyes were trained on his face, and sparkling impudently.

“As you wish, my lady.” He picked up the board carefully so as not to disturb the pieces, transferring it to the desk, and returned to her in an instant.

 She took his hand again. “Now... where were we, Lord Rutherford?”

“I believe we were enjoying the solitude, Lady Rutherford.” He smiled, pressing his forehead to hers.

She released him in order to put her hands to his face. “I really am feeling much better, you know,” she murmured. “But you are the best medicine for anything that ails me.”

“I’m very glad on all accounts,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her. “Just promise you won’t need me to be your medicine too often, all right?”

“Of the particular ailment which requires you as medicine, my lion,” she said, “I hope I am _never_ cured.”

“That’s true, fair enough.” He smiled again, remembering their previous joke about the common disease they shared. “And look, we got our quarantine after all,” he added, lifting an eyebrow almost teasingly as he captured her lips with his once more. Any response she might have made to his quip disappeared as her hands slid into his hair.

* * *

“You know,” Evvy remarked some while later, “I don’t think chess is _supposed_ to be a full-contact sport. Interesting how we’ve changed the rules.”

Cullen let out a low chuckle at that, stretching and guiding his wife’s head to rest on his shoulder as they both reclined. “I also don’t think chess is supposed to be an aphrodisiac and yet here we are,” he laughed again. “Not exactly sure what that says about us, but I don’t much care...”

“Point taken.” She sighed. “Shame there’s no one around for me to make comments about being insanely hungry...” She glanced at him and giggled.

“Or to take note that I’m exhausted.” He gave an overly dramatic fake yawn, smiling as he did so. “I’m rather looking forward to putting that plan in motion, though. They won’t know what to think.”

“I’ve never been much for playing pranks. It should be very amusing – for us, anyway. Also for Cassandra, since she’s the one who told me about their joke,” she added. “I’m sure she’ll figure out quickly what we’re doing.”

“Well, hopefully she keeps it to herself if she does. I want to milk this for all it’s worth.” He smiled.

“I think she will. She could tell I was planning something, and she seemed to be on our side.”

“I just think she rather enjoys sniping Dorian,” he laughed. “So if she knows something he doesn’t know, I have a feeling she will glory in it.”

“I suspect you’re right.” Evvy chuckled. “Well... much as it’s been wonderful to have you all to myself, they will probably be back soon.”

“You’re probably right. And I suppose we can’t be _entirely_ selfish,” he groaned, forcing himself to sit up. “We should probably make ourselves presentable. But this has been an excellent afternoon.”

“Once I stopped being sick, it certainly was,” she agreed fondly. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” She could say it a thousand times, and he would still never tire of hearing it. He stroked her cheek for a moment before departing from the bed to collect his clothes.

With a sigh, his wife followed suit, finding an outfit and sitting down to do battle with her hair. The braid she had woven after her bath hadn’t been secured, and had partially unraveled after the chess was abandoned. “Just in case you ever wondered,” she said, working the comb through tangles, “this is the reason I braid my hair every night before bed.”

“Would you like some help?” he offered. “I’d be happy to comb through it again, I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“I have no doubt. You did a marvelous job last evening,” she replied, surrendering her comb.

He took up position behind her, smoothing her hair down with his hands before he began very carefully easing the comb through the tangles. “Just let me know if I hurt you, all right?” he said softly as he worked.

“I’m sure you won’t.” As she sat quietly, indulging in his ministrations and the feel of his hands in her hair, she thought she could detect sounds coming from below. “I believe our assorted relations have returned.”

He paused briefly to listen before turning back to his task. “So they have. I think they can survive a bit longer without us though, don’t you think? I’ll be done here soon.”

“I assure you, I’m in no hurry to move, dear. Let them come and find us if they want – we’re decent,” she added teasingly.

“I can agree to that,” he chuckled, continuing to comb. Several minutes later, a sound like footsteps coming up the stairs caused him to look up once more. “Hm, I wonder if that’s for us – and if it is, who did they send in as the scapegoat?”

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door. Evvy called for the person on the other side to open it, and Mia’s head poked into the room. “We’re back,” she said pleasantly. “You look a lot better!”

“I feel a lot better, thank you,” Evvy assured her. “Did you all enjoy your day?”

“Very much so.” She smiled. “Your father made several welcome discoveries at the bookseller’s. And Rosalie made a welcome discovery at the tavern in the form of a certain someone. I think she’s still swooning,” she chuckled. “What about you two? Did you have a nice day in?”

“Quiet,” Evvy replied. “Once I stopped being sick it was actually very nice. We read some Genitivi and played chess, mostly.” It wasn’t entirely untrue, after all.

“Sounds perfect for you two,” said Mia. She glanced at where Cullen was still combing through Evvy’s hair and smiled. “Well, we’re all going to change, maybe grab baths, and then dinner should be ready if you’re feeling up to joining us.”

“Oh yes.” Lady Rutherford’s smile was sweetly impudent. “I’ve got my appetite back in full force. It’ll be good to sit down to a hot dinner.”

It took every ounce of strength Cullen could muster to not burst out laughing on the spot. He hid the smirk that was rapidly forming on his mouth by yawning, which just served their game all the more. “Thank you, Mia,” he said at last. “I can’t wait to hear about the adventures you all had, we’ll be down soon.”

 Mia was, possibly, the only member of the household not in on the others’ joke, so the quips eluded her. She just smiled. “We’ll see you there.”

Once she had left, Evvy giggled. “We’re terrible people sometimes.”

“Just remember – they started it,” he laughed in response, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. “And now, my dear, I believe I can free you,” he handed her back her comb and ran a hand through her hair carefully to test his work.

“Masterfully done, my lord.” She beamed at him over her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome. I’m going to become old hat at this soon,” he smiled back. “The only thing I can’t do is help you arrange it – the braid is pretty much the extent of my knowledge on that score.”

“Don’t worry about that. If I need something more complicated, I’m sure your sisters can help me.” She stood and stretched. “Well, shall we go hear about everyone’s adventures?”

“You mean listen while Rosalie dominates the conversation, I’m sure?” He chuckled fondly, and took his wife’s hand. “Lead on, my dearest one.”

* * *

They made their way downstairs, greeting their extended family as they swarmed through the house. “Welcome back,” Evvy said, reaching her parents. “How did you enjoy the village?”

“It was lovely,” Lady Trevelyan said, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “I think your father made quite a few new friends.” She glanced at her husband with a small laugh before turning back to Evvy. “You look worlds better, my dear. How are you feeling?”

“Much improved, I thank you. The worst of the whole thing had worn off by lunchtime, and the last few hours I’ve been steadily feeling better.” Well, it was true, if not for entirely medicinal reasons. “I’ll want to be a little careful with dinner, but I think I’ve largely recovered.”

“I am very glad to hear it.” Her mother patted her cheek before turning to Cullen and smiling. “And I’m very glad she had you to take such good care of her, Lord Rutherford.”

He smiled and thanked her as they all drifted towards the table together. Evvy sat down in her usual seat and looked around at the slowly gathering family. “My apologies for last night, everyone... Branson, thank you for bringing the healer. I’m just glad no one else got sick.”

The other three Rutherford siblings exchanged a glance. “You are welcome, of course,” Branson said at last, smiling.

“We’re just happy to see you looking so much better!” Rosalie finished cheerfully as everyone assembled.

“I feel a lot better,” she promised. “So tell me about your day in Redcliffe.”

“You want to take that one, Ro?” Branson teased slightly.

Rosalie gave him a bit of a good-natured glare before turning to look at Cullen, who was watching her almost quizzically. “I’ve heard good things about your new friend,” he offered with a slight smile. That was good enough for Rosalie, and she proceeded to launch rather excitedly into the story of how they encountered her gentleman caller and his adoptive father in the tavern in Redcliffe. Even more amusing than her obvious delight was that Dorian seemed to be trying very hard to not be noticed during the whole conversation.

Evvy exchanged knowing glances with her husband. “Well,” said she, “Arl Teagan has very graciously invited the household to come and dine at Redcliffe Castle in a few days, so he can be better acquainted with our guests while they’re here. So I think we can look forward to seeing both of those nice gentlemen again very soon.” She watched Dorian surreptitiously.

Rosalie clapped her hands together in delight and looked over at Dorian, who suddenly became very busy refilling his wine glass. His face betrayed next to nothing, but one eyebrow had crept up slightly as if he was absorbing all this news and trying to decide what exactly to do with it. Cullen did his level best to not laugh.

Evvy’s own lips twitched, and purely to divert Dorian, she decided to play her game a little. “Josie, could you pass the rolls? I don’t dare eat much, but I’m absolutely famished.”

It worked and Dorian looked up for the first time in the better part of ten minutes. “Oh. It’s good to see you feeling better, my lady,” he replied lightly, running his teeth over his bottom lip as if to quell an errant smile. “A restful afternoon did you some good, I see.”

“Once the actual illness passed, yes. I’m very glad you all went to the village instead of staying here with me – I would have hated to disrupt everyone’s day.” She buttered her roll. “So what else did you all do besides admiring gentlemen and buying books?”

“Did a bit of shopping, mostly,” Cassandra replied with a shrug, glancing at Dorian. “Apparently, it’s never too early to start thinking about Wintersend, or so I’ve been told.”

“We combed through some stalls, had lunch... took in the sights,” Branson offered, his eyes lingering on Josie, who giggled in response.

Evvy nudged Cullen under the table, lips twitching in amusement. “It sounds like it was an enjoyable day. I’m glad the weather was fine.”

“And we brought back some pies for dessert,” Mia said. “We felt bad that you two couldn’t join us, so I made sure to get your favorite, Cul.”

Cullen was still smiling from watching Branson and Josie, and smiled all the wider at Mia’s bit of news. “Oh, you didn’t have to,” he insisted, but was obviously delighted. “That’s very kind of you.”

“Let it be a testament to how much we love you both that those pies made it back here,” Rosalie teased. “They were very tempting.”

“What kind are they?” Evvy inquired, curious and pleased.

“One is apple, one is cherry, and then for Cul, one is blueberry.” Mia smiled. “Remember when Mother would make that for us as children and she had to hide the blueberries so you didn’t eat them all?” she teased and turned to Evvy. “He would always try and pretend he wasn’t the one who ate them, which was difficult to do since his mouth would be stained purple.”

“Mia, please...” Cullen muttered, turning pink as his sister chortled.

Evvy burst out laughing. “Slowly, dear, I shall learn all your weaknesses,” she teased him. “Blueberries are now on the list.”

“I don’t mind you knowing my weaknesses,” he chuckled. “Just not the embarrassing childhood stories. Such is the curse of living amongst one’s siblings,” he teased. Mia merely rolled her eyes playfully while Rosalie and Branson both jokingly huffed. “Besides, too many parties at this table could potentially have too much fun with such stories.”

“Why are you looking in my direction, my lord?” Dorian asked innocently.

“Probably because he knows you, Dorian,” Branson retorted.

“Well, that is true.” Dorian smirked, sipping from his wine glass methodically. “Now, what rhymes with _purple_...?”

“Oh Maker’s breath.” Cullen laughed slightly.

“Nothing in the common tongue,” said Evvy helpfully, “but I could ask Mahanon if there’s anything in Dalish.”

“Oh, I can write to him if you’d like,” Cassandra offered.

Cullen shook his head, patting Evvy’s hand. “Remember what I said earlier about you enjoying my suffering too much?” he smiled. “Case in point, my darling.”

She squeezed his fingers affectionately. “You know I’m only teasing you, dear. Josie, could I trouble you for a bit more soup? I’m trying to eat lightly until I know for sure I’m over this whatever it is.”

Josephine nodded, filling a soup bowl as she did so. “Of course. But hopefully you can have a piece of this legendary pie, too. If your lord is willing to share, that is,” she added playfully, passing the bowl over.

“If the pie is as good as everyone is implying, I’ll risk it,” Evvy replied. “I certainly feel better, but I do want to be cautious.”

“Of course.” Cassandra nodded her agreement. “One can never be too careful. When you were taken ill last night, we all thought...” She halted abruptly as if considering her words before continuing. “Well... we didn’t know what to think. We’re all just happy to see you well again.”

“Thank you. Honestly, I didn’t know what to think either... I’m grateful it was nothing worse.” Evvy smiled amiably.

The group exchanged a collective glance at that; Cullen knew better at this point than to ask. “I am too,” he said to Evvy fondly. “As long as you’re feeling better, that’s all that matters.”

“Hopefully it stays that way. Enough about me – what shall we do tomorrow?” She squeezed his hand briefly under the table.

“Well... we do have a chess game we need to finish,” he offered, smiling slightly. “Otherwise, what would _you_ like to do tomorrow? You were the one who was cooped up all day, after all.”

“I should perhaps take it a bit easy for one more day,” she mused. “I’d be content to sit outside and draw pictures of everyone, but that’s hardly entertaining for the rest of you.” She chuckled. “If anyone has other ideas, don’t let me stop you.”

“We’ve all had a busy few days. I don’t speak for everyone else, but I wouldn’t say no to a lazy day – after all, why should you and your lord have all the fun?” Dorian smiled. “I can play a few songs, we can have a few drinks, enjoy the summer weather while Evvy draws us. What do you say?” He glanced up and down the table.

“Sounds idyllic,” offered Mia. “I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

“Well, I think it’s a splendid idea,” Josie replied, glancing at Branson, who likewise agreed. There were similar accepting murmurs.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been able to watch you draw,” Lady Trevelyan said to her daughter with a smile. “It sounds lovely.”

“Indeed,” Cullen agreed.

“Sounds like peace and tranquility will be the order of the day,” said the lady of the house. “Now, about these pies...”

Mia chuckled and disappeared in the direction of the kitchens. A moment later, she and Sereda returned with the pies. “I don’t need to ask which one you want, Cul,” she smiled as she cut a piece of the blueberry pie and passed the plate to her brother. “What about the rest of you? Sound off.”

Everyone tendered their requests; Evvy wanted to try the dessert of which her husband was so fond. There was just enough to go around the whole table. “This is marvelous,” Bann Trevelyan remarked about his slice of cherry.

The other pies likewise met with approval. “I am very pleased you all are enjoying them,” Mia said with a smile, sitting down with her own piece of apple pie. She glanced at Cullen. “Well? What do you think?”

Cullen had been devoting most of his attention to the slice of pie with obvious enjoyment. At his sister’s inquiry, he looked up and nodded. “Not as incredible as Mother’s, but still absolutely excellent.”

“It’s very good,” Evvy agreed. “I’m actually not sure I’ve ever had a pie quite like this. It’s blueberry, but there’s a hint of something else in there too... blackberries, maybe. It’s delicious, whatever it is.”

“I wonder if we can recreate the recipe,” Mia mused. “I’ve been trying to recreate Mother’s recipe for years to no avail, but maybe I can do this one for Wintersend or something.”

“Uh-oh, better hide the blueberries,” Rosalie teased, glancing at Cullen, who playfully rolled his eyes.

“We could certainly try,” Evvy agreed. “And if we can’t replicate it, maybe we can... invent a new one. Create a tradition for the villa.”

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Josie said in delight. “Something unique to Grand Forest and its inhabitants. Not sure what that would entail exactly, but it could be fun to figure it out.”

“Sereda may have some suggestions,” Evvy added, finishing her small piece of pie. “It’s a wonderful thought, Mia, your mother must have been very talented.”

Mia beamed proudly. “She was indeed.”

“And not just in cooking either.” Cullen’s voice was full of fondness. “In everything she did. And if Father were here, he would corroborate that.”

Everyone sort of smiled at the commentary. “It speaks well of your parents that you still remember them with such warmth,” the Bann commented.

“They were truly remarkable people.” Cullen smiled. “All they ever wanted was for us to be happy and they always supported us. I can only pray I live up to their example by even half.”

His father-in-law favored him with an approving sort of look. “Well, this has been a splendid day,” he observed, “but I think I’m quite thoroughly worn out. If no one objects, I believe I’ll turn in early this evening. I’m much obliged to you all for a most entertaining trip.”

“Of course, Bann Trevelyan,” Mia said warmly. “I only hope we didn’t run you _too_ ragged this afternoon. Sleep well.”

Everyone else gradually drifted off to their own rooms and amusements as well. “Shall we finish the game, dear?” Evvy asked Cullen.

“Ah, yes, that’s a good idea.” He smiled, standing. “As long as you’re still feeling all right, of course.”

“So far, so good,” she assured him. In a quieter voice for only his ears, she added, “But I can’t promise we won’t get... distracted again.”

“My dearest darling,” he whispered back, “as long as you are feeling well, you may distract me as much as you wish.”

“I shall hold you to that,” she teased, tugging gently at his hand and leading him back upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trevelyans' visit to Grand Forest draws to a close, but is quickly followed by news from the Montilyets.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

The lazy afternoon they all enjoyed the next day was a delight to everyone. Evvy was in her particular glory, drawing anyone or anything that would sit still long enough, and Dorian ran through almost his entire repertoire of pleasant instrumentals for their enjoyment. Bann Trevelyan challenged his son-in-law to a chess game so intense it actually took up a large portion of the day. When they emerged hours later, Cullen was victorious, but only by the smallest of margins.

“There you both are,” Lady Trevelyan greeted them with a slight smile. “We were beginning to think the match was an eternal one.”

“It was nearly a draw, my dear, but our newest son emerged the victor. I have rarely had such a skilled opponent, my lord, I must say.” The Bann chuckled. “Have we missed much out here?”

Cullen tried not to be too outwardly delighted at being called the Trevelyans’ “newest son” and didn’t do a very good job of it as he very obviously beamed. The look on his face made Cassandra grin.

“We have all been being marvelously preserved for posterity, Bann Trevelyan,” she said, glancing in Evvy’s direction. “It’s been a very relaxing few hours.”

Evvy caught Cullen’s eye, and smiled fondly at how pleased he was. “I’ll have to imagine the chess game and try to draw it. I’m sure it was riveting – I’ve only beaten Cullen once since I arrived, and we play at least twice a week.”

“It was extremely enjoyable.” Cullen smiled. “And do bear in mind that I’ve had a lot of practice – as a child I was inspired to get better so I wouldn’t have to see the smirk Mia got on her face whenever she won,” he added, glancing teasingly at his elder sister, who gave him that trademark smirk in response.

“I’ve seen that look on your own face once or twice, dearest,” his wife retorted mildly. “Here, Father, look – I’m rather pleased with this picture of Mother and Alec. I’ll see if I can finish it properly before you leave.”

Both Cullen and the Bann peered at the sketch of Lady Trevelyan enjoying the music with her grandson propped up against her. Even without the benefits of color, Cullen was still able to note something he was surprised he hadn’t seen before. “Your nephew actually looks a bit like you, Evvy,” he said with a smile.

“Well, more accurately, he looks like his father,” she demurred. “Fred and I bear a resemblance. We do have the same nose, though, you’re right.”

“The same nose,” he agreed, tapping the end of hers slightly in a gesture of fond playfulness. “But something else too. Maybe it’s the cheekbones or the expression on his face. Something, I don’t know what exactly... but I love it.”

She tilted her head back to smile up at him as he stood behind her, though she made no direct reply. What could she say to that which hadn’t already been said? She handed the book to her father. “Some of those are from today; the others have all been done during my time here.”

Cullen likewise looked at the sketches at the Bann flipped through. It had obviously been a productive day for drawing, and he admired not only the sketch of Lady Trevelyan and Alec, but sketches of the entire company listening to the music or reading or laughing or talking. That same rush of affection he always felt at seeing her sketches pulsed through him, especially when they came upon an old sketch she had done of him.

“This must have been early in your acquaintance,” the Bann commented. “It doesn’t have nearly the usual detail. The more she knows someone, the better her drawings.”

Immediately Cullen though of the details in the “Lion of the Forest” or in the portrait she had given him as his Summersday gift and smiled. The changes in the drawing style felt like they lined up with the changes in himself that had happened since meeting Evvy. He nodded to the Bann. “Yes, some of these are from when we first met. They’re still brilliant, though.”

“Oh, certainly that.” The Bann chuckled and turned a page. “Ah. This is quite the charming likeness of your sister Mia,” he noted. “Do you know, she reminds me a bit of my middle daughter. The same sense, the same warmth.”

Cullen smiled again. “Evvy said she thinks Mia and Allegra would get along very well. At some point, I hope perhaps we can make a trip to you so our families can meet in full.”

“I sincerely hope so. We’ll be glad to return your excellent hospitality.”

“Thank you, Bann Trevelyan. We shall discuss details in a future letter, I hope.”

“With pleasure, my lord.” The Bann clapped his shoulder.

Most of the Grand Forest group was watching the exchange with fond amusement. “And you were worried this wouldn’t go well,” Cass whispered to Evvy, laughing slightly.

Evvy chuckled warmly. “I’m rarely so happy to be wrong,” she murmured back. “Though I was fairly certain those two would get along, at least.”

“They’re getting along like old friends. It’s good to see,” Cass noted. “I know Cullen was worried about not being seen as worthy of all of this, so I can only just begin to imagine the relief and joy he feels now.”

“I’m sure,” Evvy agreed. “My husband doesn’t understand how good and worthy he is. I’m just going to have to keep trying to convince him.”

“He’s learning,” Cass smiled, watching Cullen laughing with the Bann. “You’re a good teacher, after all.”

“I’m doing my best. We both... have a lot to learn about that subject.” Evvy smiled fondly at her husband and father.

“Well, take comfort in knowing you are both doing very well,” Cass put an arm around Evvy’s shoulder and glanced around the assembled group. “We all are.”

Evvy smiled and leaned against her slightly. “It’s a great comfort indeed, I assure you.”

Cassandra laughed warmly, still smiling. After a moment, Dorian crossed over to where they sat. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but I would like to be a part of it,” he said with a grin, likewise putting his arm around Evvy’s other shoulder.

“Is this a regular part of a day at Grand Forest Villa?” Nathaniel asked teasingly. “Random side-hugs and silly smiles?”

“Well, let’s just say it’s not unheard of,” his little sister replied.

“Usually we’re much worse,” Dorian teased back with a laugh. “There’s just something about the lord and lady that brings all this syrupiness out in us.”

“Ah, so it’s all your fault, Ev,” said Fred, joining the mirth. “You brought too much sugar to the villa when you came.”

“I did no such thing.” She was trying not to laugh.

“In fairness, the lord of the manor had a surprisingly large amount of sugar hidden beneath the surface as well,” Cassandra offered, grinning. “I never would have thought it true, but you’ve all seen it clear as day – he’s positively hopeless.”

“Just another way the lord and lady are perfect for one another,” Josephine added.

“We’re perfectly hopeless?” Evvy asked, eyebrows raised. “My lord, are you hearing this?”

Cullen had only heard about half of it, but it was enough. He was grinning as he approached, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I don’t know, love, they might be right on this one – we are both rather hopeless.”

Dorian held up his hands as if that proved what they were saying. “See? Perfectly blissfully divinely sugary together. Maker ordained, surely.”

Cullen’s brother and sisters were all chuckling. “When you’re right, you’re right, Dorian,” said Rosalie.

“Very well, it’s certainly not to my advantage to argue,” Evvy noted. She looked up to see Alec, who had been playing in the grass with his mother, toddling toward her as though wanting to be part of the oddly sweet tableau, and held out her arms to him. “I still have to figure out how to steal you before everyone leaves,” she told him, winking at Jaelle.

Dorian and Cass obligingly released Evvy’s shoulders in order to let her cuddle her nephew. Cass watched the scene smiling, but caught an even brighter smile out of the corner of her eye – Cullen had likewise taken a step back to give his wife and her nephew some room, but the smile that lit his face while he watched them was unlike any other Cass had ever seen him or anyone else wear. The expression on the lord of the house’s face was not lost on Dorian, either, and he and Cass exchanged a little glance of affection for their friends, shaking their heads slightly as they did so.

Evvy glanced up; she was going to say something, but _that smile_ caught her eye and she was struck dumb. She bit her lip, returning it as best she could, before tearing her eyes away in order to be able to function like a normal person. “I think it’s almost dinnertime,” she remarked. “Who’s hungry?” She bounced the child on her knee.

“So it is,” Cullen gave himself a shake, but the smile was still tugging at the corners of his mouth as if he just couldn’t make himself abandon it.

“I could eat,” Dorian shrugged, desperately trying not to laugh at the scene before them.

“Sounds good to me,” Josephine agreed, giggling slightly.

Alec nodded, in that solemn way that only small children can master. “I’m hungry! No fish,” he declared.

“No, not fish tonight,” his aunt assured him, oblivious to what he meant. “I believe it’s pork.”

Dorian and Cass exchanged a glance at that statement, a glance which all three of Cullen’s siblings also contributed to the fray. Alec was such a little child, there was no way he was referencing... was he?

Evvy handed Alec back to his mother and stood. “I’ll just put away my sketching materials and get cleaned up. I’ll join you all shortly.”

“And I’ll take Alec in to clean him up as well,” Jaelle added, walking into the house with her sister-in-law.

Cullen trailed after his wife, lost in his own thoughts; only once they were absolutely certain that he was well out of earshot did anyone start chuckling. “Maker’s breath, I thought the cat was out of the bag for sure,” said Branson.

“He’s growing so fast – sometimes I forget how much he picks up!” Fred exclaimed.

“Smart boy,” Dorian said, sighing in relief that the situation had been defused. “When the lord and lady have one of their own we’ll be on absolute pins and needles at all times, Andraste preserve us.”

“Oh, Maker.” Rosalie started to giggle. “You know what Cullen’s like _now_. Can you picture him with a little one?”

“I’m fairly certain that child will never have to walk anywhere,” Mia said with a warm chuckle. “I have a feeling Cul will carry him or her around everywhere they want to go.”

“It’s funny,” Cass said contemplatively. “I never imagined Cullen as a family man; now I think it’s practically the role he was born to play.”

“He certainly makes a delightful picture of one,” the Bann observed, chortling. He seemed more amused by _their_ amusement than anything else. “I’ve quite enjoyed watching him with my daughter. One doesn’t always know what to expect in these situations, but I feel as though all of my other children have been settled quite contentedly – it was a great relief to see that my youngest has been as well.”

Mia smiled. “And it has been a great relief to see our brother so happy too, Your Lordship,” she assured him. “We all sort of say here in Grand Forest that it feels like the Maker brought your daughter and my brother together – and we’re very glad He did.”

“There is a grand design at work in Grand Forest, eh?” He chuckled. “You’ll get no argument from me. Nat described it well the other day – this place is a bit like paradise.”

* * *

A few days later, the entire retinue made their way to Arl Teagan’s castle for a lively dinner which went off – in a word – divinely. As usual, the Arl was the soul of kindness, entertaining his guests with stories that, although potentially exaggerated, were nevertheless incredible, enthralling the entire assembly. Or, rather, _almost_ the entire assembly. Some of the Arl’s key staff members were also at this dinner, and so Rosalie spent a great deal of it enjoying the attentions of Krem. Dorian was likewise distracted, mostly because the Arl’s Master of Horse was doing a heroic job of making him blush – something that did not go unnoticed by the ladies of the villa. He suffered through quite a bit of good-natured teasing about the event the next day, much to his chagrin.

“You must admit, Dorian,” said Evvy, after the worst of their playful taunting was over, “I – if no one else – rather _owe_ you.”

“She has a point,” said Josie with a giggle. “At least she’s not writing a song about you.”

“No... I may draw them, however.”

“Oh, sweet Maker,” Dorian groaned, covering his eyes with his hand dramatically. After a moment, he peeked out through his fingers. “Well... if you _do_ make a sketch... let me have it when it’s done, won’t you?”

“Of course I will. Though it will be a challenge of my skill to do justice to those... _rippling_ muscles.” She hid a smile behind her hand.

“If anyone can, it’s you,” Dorian muttered, turning a brilliant shade of red and suddenly becoming very interested in tuning his lute.

“While Dorian works on getting his color back to normal... any other gossip?” Evvy inquired sweetly. “Rosalie?”

“Well...” Rosalie turned a little pink, sitting up straighter. “I am delighted to report that I finally wore Krem down and before we left the Arl’s he called me Rosalie at long last... in this perfect breathless way that I will remember until the day I go to the Maker’s side.” She sighed wistfully.

The other ladies squealed a bit, and Dorian - though he was still bent over his instrument - smiled indulgently. “How adorable!” Evvy exclaimed. “Such a lovely young man. I think Cullen likes him; he implied as much. And you’re happy, which makes us both happy.”

“I would be _so_ pleased if Cul likes him,” Rosalie said earnestly. “And I am very happy. I’d be happier if I could steal a kiss, but all in good time.”

“Patience,” Evvy said with a chuckle. “It will come in time, I’m sure. Josie? Any developments in your corner?”

Josephine was already beaming and looked like she would burst if she didn’t get to tell someone her bit of news. “My apologies, Rosalie... but I _did_ steal a kiss last evening. Well, I didn’t _steal_ anything, actually. Branson was more than willing to give it away.”

The others gaped at her delightedly, and even Dorian was diverted from his embarrassment by this bit of news. “Well, well,” said Mia, “now _both_ of my little brothers are grown up, it seems. When did that happen?”

“I can't answer for when they grew up, but the kiss took place when we arrived back home,” Josie replied, her eyes sparkling. “We were out on the balcony talking for a bit – I can’t even remember what about – but we got on the subject of _us_ and just what this was. He told me that he had never met anyone who affected him the way I did and I told him I certainly wouldn’t object to us having a closer relationship. He said nothing would make him happier and then... he kissed me.” She sighed a bit as she remembered the event aloud. “Like a fairy tale.”

This was followed with more squealing. “That is beautiful,” Evvy gushed. “So very sweet!”

“So what happens next?” Mia wanted to know. “Will he... will you... I’m not sure what I’m asking.”

Josephine giggled in response. “I’m honestly not sure what happens next. I suppose we spend more time together and learn more about each other and... go from there. Oh, and as for me, I need to work on finding him the best Wintersend gift under the sun, since his Summersday gift to me was so thoughtful. So if you all have any suggestions, let me know.”

“Cullen may have an idea. I’ll ask him,” said Evvy. “Well, as I have no gossip to share and am quite thoroughly old news, that just leaves Cassandra... have you had any letters recently?”

“Evvy, if there’s one thing you and Cullen most certainly are _not_ , it’s ‘old news,’” Cass assured her, then cleared her throat. “I... yes. I get a surprising number of letters, given that the man is in the middle of the sea most of the time. I’m not sure where he finds the time to write so much, or how he gets them delivered with such astonishing speed, but... well, he is a charmer. He’s apparently already planning something special for Wintersend, so I suppose I will be on the gift hunt right there with you, Josephine.”

“He’s a charmer, all right. I should have warned you about that... but I was too busy amusing myself at your expense,” Evvy admitted. “What of you, Mia? Have you heard from Ser Blackwall?”

“I might have seen him a few times in the village.” Mia smiled playfully. “You wouldn’t look at him and expect him to be such a kind and thoughtful man, but he is.” Her smile faded slightly and she sighed a bit, almost contemplatively. “He can be so guarded though. I respect that, since I know what Cul went through and how hard it is to relive those memories, so I don’t push for more, but... but sometimes I wonder if there’s something beyond that.”

Evvy nodded, understanding what she meant. “Well, I’m glad you were able to continue the acquaintance. I hope we’ll get to meet him properly sometime.”

“I hope so too.” The smile returned as Mia added, “If I’m lucky, maybe Cullen will approve of him as much as he seems to approve of Ro’s gentleman caller.”

“Your brother wants you to be happy. All three of you. If this brings you happiness, I’m sure he’ll approve.”

“I certainly hope so,” she said. “I don’t know if this is exactly happiness yet, but... it’s getting close to it,” she added with a giggle.

* * *

Evvy’s family departed for Ostwick a few days later, and the entire household breathed a collective sigh of relief that the visit had been so successful – no one more than Cullen. For the next several weeks, things fell back into the familiar and delightful organized chaos which was daily life at Grand Forest. The lord and lady resumed their normal routines, quite a few messages came to Grand Forest from the Arl courtesy of Krem, and Branson and Josephine continued their adorable courtship in earnest.

One morning, James came to the breakfast table with a letter. "For you, Lady Josephine," he said, putting it into her hands with a slight flourish. "From Antiva, the courier said. I believe it's from your honored parents."

"Thank you." She opened the missive as James took his seat, and sipped at the tea which Evvy passed her. But almost at once, her expression darkened and her eyes grew wide. Abruptly she gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

“I... I’m sorry,” she said shakily, springing to her feet. “I... am unwell. Please excuse me.” She fled the dining hall before anyone could formulate a question.

Evvy exchanged a bewildered look with Cassandra. “I’ll go see if she’s all right,” she said, abandoning her breakfast and hurrying off in search of her friend. It took a while before she found her quarry, who was basically shaking.

“Josie! Josie... what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, Evvy, I’ve just received the most terrible news!” she nearly wailed, pushing the letter into Evvy’s hands. “This just came from my family and I... I’m _engaged_!”

“Wh-what?!” Evvy skimmed the letter with wide eyes. “Oh, no. Didn’t you... didn’t you tell them about Branson?”

“I was going to!” she murmured, shaking her head. “Mother and Father have been searching Antiva for a match for me all year with no developments – it didn’t even seem like they were that serious about it, and Branson and I only just started this relationship so I didn’t...” she sighed in frustration. “I didn’t expect that they would spring this on me all of a sudden. I thought I had more time! And then this happened...”

Evvy gave her a fierce hug, aching for them both. “I’m so sorry, Jo... what are you going to do? We’ll support you, whatever you decide.”

“Thank you, Evvy, I...” Josephine sighed again, leaning on her friend for support. “I honestly don’t know. I need to deal with this. I’ll write them back and explain the situation and pray that there is a way to dissolve this. But I know this much – there is only one person I would consider marrying and it’s most certainly _not_ this Adorno Ciel Otranto. And I suppose... I suppose Branson must know of this.” She bit her lip.

“I’m afraid so. It’s only fair... I’m sure he’ll understand that it wasn’t your doing.” Evvy sighed. “I wish I could arrange things for you.”

Josephine managed a smile. “Thank you, it means the world to me that you would even think that. If you’ll just... let Branson know I need to speak with him, that will be enough for now.”

“I’ll get him. Do you... would you like me to inform the others?”

She nodded weakly. “You may tell them – they’re my friends and they have a right to know. Tell them I’m working to fix it and if they can just say a few prayers for me, it would be much appreciated.”

Nodding, Evvy squeezed her shoulder and went back to the breakfast table. “Branson... Josie is asking for you. She’s in the arboreal courtyard.”

Once he left, looking alarmed, she turned back to the table. “Josie’s letter was from her parents. They...” She sighed. “They have arranged a marriage for her.”

There was a ripple of concerned shock from everyone present. “Oh Maker, poor girl!” Mia cried, covering her mouth with her hands. “Oh, Branson will be... what is Josie going to do? Can we help?”

“She says she’s working on a solution and asks us to pray for her in the meantime.” Evvy’s expression was sorrowful. “But she wanted to tell Branson herself.”

“He’s going to be beside himself,” Cullen finished Mia’s sentence. “He’ll spend all his time worrying about her, I’m sure of it. Maker’s breath...”

“I know... I wish there was something more we could do. She is absolutely distraught right now.” Evvy sighed. “I just hope he can comfort her a little.”

“I suppose all we can do is be supportive,” Cassandra offered.

Rosalie nodded. “Bran will want to be strong for her, so we’ll have to hold him up so he can hold her up. There has to be a way to fix this, I’m certain of it. They... they haven’t said it yet, but I just know they love each other. There _must_ be a way.”

“I’m fairly certain they do,” Evvy agreed, “judging by something she said... if there’s a way, we’ll help them find it. For now... let’s just do the best we can.”

There were nods of agreement up and down the table. It was a bit difficult to go back to breakfast after such news – and no one was particularly surprised when Josephine did not return to finish her own meal. She had gone to immediately draft a letter to her parents explaining why she couldn’t go through with the match.

After a while, Cass rose. “I had better go check on her,” she declared, her brow furrowed in sympathy.

“Of course.” Evvy nodded. “Cullen... maybe you’d better go find Branson. He probably needs his big brother.”

Cullen nodded, also getting to his feet. “Poor Bran, poor Josie...” He sighed, leaning down to kiss Evvy before departing in search of his brother, wherever Branson had gone.

* * *

He was ultimately revealed to be in the stable, where he was venting his frustrations by mucking stalls and pitching hay. “Hello, Cul,” he muttered, seeing his brother approaching. “Suppose you’ve heard... ain’t that a kick in the head?”

“I did – It’s awful. Bran, I’m... I’m so sorry,” Cullen said, reaching him and leaning against the stable door. “I know you don’t want platitudes right now but... if there’s anything I can do to help, you know I want to do it.”

“I know.” Branson gave him a brief smile, appreciative. “I... would do anything to change this for her. Never mind _me_ – I can’t stand to see _her_ so upset.” He paused, and then snorted. “Maker’s breath. I’m as bad as you.”

“I’m starting to think it might be a Rutherford family trait, this ‘hopeless romantic’ business.” Cullen managed a smile in return. “I had a feeling you might feel that way. Let’s just hope the whole thing can be chalked up as a moment of bad timing, a miscommunication between family members. I’m sure Josephine will be able to dissolve the whole thing in no time.”

“I’ll stay my hand until she hears from her parents,” Branson conceded. “But I’m not above doing something drastic. Whatever it takes. I...” His jaw clenched briefly. “She’s too important to give up easily.”

Cullen reached out and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret, Bran, Josephine won’t thank you for that. But... but I do agree – don’t give up.”

“I won’t. She... she should be here. She belongs here with us. With... me.”

Cullen nodded. “She does. And she _wants_ to be here. She would never leave willingly, Bran, of that I’m almost certain.”

Branson was silent for a long moment. “I was going to... to ask her for Wintersend. I figured by then... we'd be sure of ourselves. I'm already sure, but I don't want to rush her.”

“Maker’s breath, Branson, were you really?” Cullen’s eyes went wide in surprised delight. “I... I had no idea you were both that far along in this.” He was suddenly seized with even more of a desire to fix the whole thing for his brother, growing even more frustrated by his powerlessness to do so. “Well, hopefully you still can. I have faith you will be able to.”

“What can I say? You make it look appealing,” Branson teased him. “I know I joke you both a lot, but you’re finally _happy_ , Cul. Anybody with eyes can see that and would want the same for themselves. And I feel like... like Josie could be that for me. I really do.”

“You know I want you to be happy, Bran,” Cullen replied. “You and Mia and Rosalie – I want it more than anything and always have. If you feel the way for Josephine that I feel for Evvy, that’s a gift from the Maker, truly. And it’s worth whatever you have to do to get it,” he admitted, before leveling his brother with a warning stare. “As long as you don’t get yourself killed or do something stupid, Bran, all right?”

“I’ll do my best, Cul. That’s all I can promise.” Something desperate glinted in the depths of Branson’s eyes.

Cullen had seen that look before and didn’t much care for it – when they were children, it was usually the harbinger of something reckless. But he tried to push the worry out of his mind and forced a smile, patting his brother’s shoulder. “Well, anyway, I’m sure it won’t come to that.”

“Let’s hope so.” Branson smiled ruefully, though gratefully.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branson settles on a course of action, and turns the household on its ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know how Josephine's romance arc goes in the game, this chapter won't hold too many surprises for you. But it's so cute that we had to include it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

Unfortunately, the speedy response Josephine received from her parents was not as optimistic about dissolving the arrangement as everyone hoped. Apparently, it would take a lot more string-pulling and a lot more time to end the ill-conceived engagement than previously thought. The other options were not very appealing; so, her mood black, Josephine vowed she would continue working diligently to see the match erased.

“In theory,” she explained to the other ladies of the house, “I could break off the betrothal easily. In reality, if I reject Lord Otranto without proper niceties, it will scar my family’s name – perhaps ignite a feud. Disentangling myself from this could take months or even years.” She sighed. “If I had never met Branson, I wouldn’t mind so much, but now... things are different.”

“For both of you.” Mia sighed. “Oh, dear.”

“What will you do?” Rosalie asked, anxious.

“In light of the continued betrothal,” Josie said in a somewhat wretched tone, “I’ve asked Branson to avoid being alone with me. I can’t allow for even the smallest appearance of impropriety, for my family’s sake – and for yours, Evvy, you and Cullen have a reputation among the nobility in Ferelden which must be maintained. I won’t jeopardize it.”

“But we’re so isolated here,” Evvy protested. “Who could possibly see anything that could create trouble?”

“Servants, perhaps. Messengers. One never knows.” Her lady-in-waiting stared guiltily into her cup of tea. “Besides, it’s… not fair to him. It would be wrong for me to continue as we are when I’m not at liberty. Considering how long it could take me to get myself out of this arrangement, I don’t want to ask him to wait for me.”

“He’s… not going to like that,” Mia warned. “Cullen is patient. Bran, not so much. He’s never been entirely satisfied to wait for the desired outcome.”

“I know. But I don’t know what else to do.”

* * *

Mia’s assessment of her younger brother’s temperament was accurate. As the days continued their steady crawl through the steamy Ferelden summer, Branson grew more irritable and even surly. He tried to suppress the worst of it, since no one in the household was to blame for matters, but it was a struggle.

“All I want,” he told his brother, “is for this to be over. For her sake, for mine, for everyone’s. But the longer it goes on, the more trapped we both feel.”

Finally, after a few weeks of holding himself apart from Josephine, when the summer was at its most sweltering and everyone’s patience was worn a little thin from the humidity, he reached a breaking point. He stalked through the villa, abandoning the open courtyards in favor of the lower levels where the heat was less unbearable, in search of the one person who might possibly be able to help him figure out how to get out of this whole mess.

“Dorian,” he said, pausing on the threshold of the little conservatory, “you’re more familiar with foreign customs than I am. Is there _any_ way I can break this engagement for Josephine?”

Dorian chuckled mirthlessly, looking up from tuning his lyre. “They’re Antivan – the only acceptable thing to do would be to challenge him to a duel for Josephine’s favor.” He paused, eyes wide as if he realized what he just said. “No, no, no – forget I said that! Forget I said _anything,_ yes?”

Branson’s eyes had a spark to them for the first time in weeks. “Speaking _strictly academically_ ,” he said emphatically, “how would I do that? You know, if I got really desperate. Or wanted to write a book.”

Dorian huffed. “If you _were_ to go about such a thing, it would usually involve sending the gentleman in question a formal challenge to duel. You would state the terms, specifically that if he lost, he would be obligated to break off the engagement. But this is not a good idea even slightly, you know.”

“I know. Out of curiosity, though... would I have to kill him to win? Or would it be enough to just make him look stupid in public?” Branson looked uneasy.

“Traditional Antivan duels aren’t fatal, but there’s always a chance of serious harm,” Dorian replied, looking uncomfortable to be giving out such information. “Josephine wouldn’t thank you if something went wrong, Branson. And your brother would tear me limb from limb if he knew we were having this conversation in the first place.”

“He will never hear a word from me. I just wanted to know if I had any options at all. They don’t necessarily have to be good ones.” He sighed. “I don’t want to lose her to this.”

“I know you don’t,” Dorian said, softening. “And you know she hates every second of this. But she would hate it more if something happened to you because of this.”

“That’s the only thing staying my hand right now. But she’s already pulling away... what we have is starting to feel like something I dreamed.” The look of pain in Branson’s eyes was so much like his brother a few months earlier, it was jarring.

“No, it’s not a dream.” Dorian winced slightly at that look of pain. “Now, I will _never,_ as long as I live, betray the things the ladies tell me in confidence. But I can tell you that Josephine is at her absolute happiest when she speaks to all of us about you. You make her feel like a princess in a fairy tale, for the love of the Maker – she would never willingly give that up for some stuffy Antivan lord she’s never met. Arranged marriages are always a game of chance, you know, and usually the best anyone can hope to get is to be paired with someone they like. Cullen and Evvy are that rare exception who make it look like a good idea, but make no mistake, they _are_ an exception. Josephine knows that. She doesn’t want this, not now that she’s found you.”

Branson brightened a little at that. “And that’s why I can’t bear to see her go through this. She deserves happiness.”

“Maker, I swear one day I’m going to compose an epic ballad about you Rutherford men and your ridiculous gallantry.” Dorian smiled weakly, placing a hand on Branson’s shoulder. “I know better than to think I can stop you if you’re bent on this course of action. But if you listen to anything I say, please listen to this – _be careful_.”

“I have a feeling my sister-in-law would enjoy that ballad a little too much.” Branson chuckled. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“You had better be – otherwise I’m a dead man too. Maker help me, I don’t think I like where this is going at all...”

* * *

No one else suspected anything until a couple of weeks later, when James brought the post and – with admirable discretion – slipped Branson a letter. He left the breakfast table in order to read in private, and returned looking determined and forcibly calm. “Junk mail,” he said with a shrug. “I may already be a winner.”

Josephine smiled at his quip – she almost never smiled anymore, unless Branson made one of his increasingly rare jokes – but almost immediately the smile faded, as if this policy of keeping her distance meant she had lost the right to enjoy even something so simple. The look on Josie’s face was not lost on Cullen, who glanced at his brother. “That envelope seemed awfully... formal, for junk mail,” he said with a faint frown. At the far end of the table, something disquieting seemed to register behind Dorian’s eyes and he leaned forward, giving the younger Rutherford brother the same querying stare.

“Really, it’s nothing. Are you going out to inspect the farms this afternoon?” Branson was determined to change the subject. “I’ll ride with you, I could use the exercise.”

“Erm, yes, actually,” Cullen replied, feeling fairly certain he had received a brush-off, but not determined to pursue the truth so publicly. “You can definitely come along, the company would be very welcome.”

Meanwhile, Dorian continued to look faintly disconcerted, but tried to arrange his features into a smile of simple vague interest. Evvy feigned ignorance of everything happening; however, once breakfast ended, she made a point of cornering Dorian. “Is something going on that I should know about?”

“No, no, everything’s fine.” Dorian shook his head, nearly gulping as he did so. “Nothing with which my lady need concern herself, I’m sure.”

She gave him a piercing, penetrating look. “All right,” she said finally. “I’ll trust you... and hope that somehow, this mystery manages to restore peace to this household. I can hardly bear how unhappy they both are, it hurts us all.”

“It’s terrible,” Dorian agreed. “And I do believe Branson might have the solution... but sweet Maker, I hope he knows what he’s doing...”

“So do I.”

* * *

All seemed normal – relatively speaking – until the following day. Neither Branson nor Dorian appeared at breakfast, and a search of the household confirmed that they were gone, along with two of the horses. As most of the family puzzled over their abrupt disappearance, there came a shriek, and Rosalie came running with a piece of parchment in her hand.

“Dorian left this on his lute. We’ve got to – to do something!” she managed, giving the paper to Cullen. It was a letter, and ran in this way:

_Forgive me, friends. I couldn’t talk him out of it, so I’m going to accompany him in order to try to protect him. The letter Branson received yesterday was from Antiva – he is meeting Josephine’s betrothed in Val Royeaux to duel him for her favor. I tried to stop him, I did, but he won’t be dissuaded. I promise I’ll do my best to keep him from harm, and meanwhile I’m leaving this letter in case you have a better idea. -Dorian_

Cullen had leapt to his feet as he scanned the letter. “Merciful Maker and Andraste!” he exclaimed, pressing his free hand to the side of his head as he read the letter over once more. “I should have seen this coming. He said he wasn’t above doing something drastic and now... oh _Maker,_ I should have taken him more seriously!” The look on Cullen’s face was mingled frustration and panic.

Evvy came to his side at once, peering at the message. “Oh, no. Oh, _no_. What do we do? Do we go after them? It might not be too late, if we hurry.”

“I – I think we must!” Cullen was nearly stammering. “Maker’s breath, if anything were to happen, I...”

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” Josie cut in from her place at the table, her eyes growing wider as she tried to pick up on what was happening based on the scant information she had to go on.

“I... oh, Josie.” Evvy sighed. “It’s Branson. He... it seems that he’s challenged your betrothed to a duel and is on his way to Val Royeaux as we speak. Dorian went along to try to stop him, or at least keep him from being too seriously hurt.”

“ _What_?” Josie cried, nearly stumbling in the effort to get over to see the letter Cullen was still clutching. She read it, one hand over her mouth, and as her gaze flicked over Dorian’s precise script, she began to visibly tremble. After a moment, she lowered her hand again. “We have to go find him,” she said, her voice rising into a tone of pleading. “We can’t let him do this!”

Evvy was thinking. “Cullen,” she said at length, “you go. Take Josie and ride. You’ll go faster with just two. The rest of us will stay here just in case they come back, or send word.”

Cullen nodded and immediately turned to face Josephine, placing an arm around her shoulder. “It will be all right, I promise,” he assured her. He then glanced at Mia and Rosalie, both of whom were watching him in concern, as if to assure them of the same. “I’ll send word back as soon as I’m able.”

“Go and get ready, quickly,” Evvy urged. “I’ll prepare the horses – Mia, can you pull together something for them to eat? It won’t do for Josie to faint on the journey.”

Mia nodded, dashing off in the direction of the kitchens while Cullen more or less herded Josephine to her room to prepare for the trip. “Is there anything we can be doing to help?” Cass asked, gesturing to herself and Rosalie. “We want to help.”

“Of course.” Evvy tried to think of something they could do. “Ro, you go help Josie. She’s so bewildered right now, and I don’t blame her. Cass, you come help me saddle Ferdinand – he’s larger than Amber, and I don’t want to do it wrong.”

Both women nodded, Cassandra falling into a brisk stride next to Evvy while Rosalie nearly sprinted off to find Josephine. “This is madness,” Cass muttered as they walked. “But I can’t say I blame him for it.”

“Once it stops being worrisome and scary, we can amuse ourselves with how romantic it is,” Evvy admitted. “I just hope they can find him in time. I’m guessing he took the same route that he and Cullen took the last time – but then again, he might have taken a different one just to throw Cullen off. He must have at least guessed that we might find out where he went.”

“Hopefully he took whatever route he deemed the fastest,” Cass added thoughtfully. “Then Cullen and Josie can take the same path. I’m sure Branson wanted to get through this as quickly as possible.”

“Poor Bran. He’s so frustrated. I guess... I guess when he found out that this was a possibility... he jumped at the chance. Like Mia said, he’s not as patient as Cullen.”

“No, he doesn’t seem to be – especially not when matters of the heart are concerned.” Cassandra shook her head. “We just have to trust Dorian to keep him as safe as he possibly can until Cullen and Josephine get there. I won’t entertain any other options besides this all ending happily.”

“No, nor will I,” Evvy agreed, adjusting Amber’s bridle. She wanted to send Josie off on her own horse, as it was all she could contribute meaningfully to the mission. “I’m glad Dorian caught wind of this early enough to at least do _something_ about it.”

“Me too.” Cass nodded, finishing up with Ferdinand, and not a moment too soon. “Ah, here they come.”

Cullen was striding purposefully into the stables, Josephine nearly jogging to keep up with his long steps. She was clutching a sheet of paper to her chest.

“A note from Branson,” she said, equal parts distressed and gloomy. “He left it pinned to my cloak so I wouldn’t find it immediately. He doesn’t say much, except to confess that he’s challenged Lord Otranto… and also to say that if this goes wrong, he’s sorry.” She sighed and allowed herself to be hoisted up into Amber's saddle.

Evvy led her horse out of the stable, then handed the reins to Josephine, squeezing her fingers as she did. As Cullen emerged, leading Ferdinand, Mia joined the assembly and put food into their saddlebags. “Thank you all for your help,” Cullen said, embracing each of his sisters in turn. “Don’t worry, we’ll get him back – we’ll be home before you know it.” He nodded to Cass and turned to kiss his wife goodbye. His jaw set and his gaze determined, he pulled himself into Ferdinand’s saddle; as the others watched, the brown horses set off across the bridge at a gallop.

* * *

Cullen tried to mediate a pace that would allow them to get to Val Royeaux quickly and yet not cause the horses to drop over from sheer exhaustion. It was not an easy task to accomplish, since Josie seemed both eager to continue riding and dead tired all at once, probably more emotionally drained and terrified than anything else.

“These duels aren’t usually fatal,” she kept repeating as the they rode, as if the words were a mantra she was intoning to comfort herself. “They’re not fatal, I can’t remember the last time one was fatal...” Whether the words were bringing her comfort or not, Cullen didn’t know, but he wasn’t about to tell her to stop saying them. She continued to mutter the thought at intervals, even when they stopped for the night.

Almost three days after leaving the Hinterlands, they arrived at the gates of Val Royeaux. Cullen dismounted and helped Josephine do the same, then guided their mounts into a nearby shelter; in Val Royeaux, even the stables were adorned with marble columns and gold leaf. As they entered the city proper, Cullen peered around the busy capital streets. “Branson could be _anywhere_ ,” he said, frustrated.

“I know,” she replied anxiously. “How can we even hope to spot him or Dorian among so many people?"

However, it quickly became clear that _something_ had the crowd’s attention, as they were hurrying eagerly to see whatever was causing a commotion in the marketplace of the Belle Marche. Sure enough, there was Branson, clashing rapiers with an unfamiliar figure who must surely be Josephine’s betrothed. The only thing clumsier than the actual duel was the insults they lobbied back and forth. But Branson must have said _something_ to get his opponent’s attention when they crossed swords, for a look of fury flashed in Lord Otranto’s eyes as he pulled back. As the two men sparred, Branson struck Lord Otranto in the arm, drawing blood, which did very little to mitigate the already disastrous situation.

From next to Cullen, Josephine nearly shrieked. “Maker’s breath,” Cullen muttered, eyes wide as he began to try to make his way through the crowd. Much to his surprise, Josephine was faster. “Josie, wait!” he tried to call, but she had already shouldered her way through most of the crowd.

“ _Stop!”_

Both men froze, and turned to stare at her. “Ah, Lady Montilyet, what a pleasure...” Lord Otranto began, but she was ignoring him. Branson gave her a sheepish, chagrined look as she stormed over to him.

“Hello, Josie,” he managed.

A curious cocktail of emotions flashed in her eyes – a combination of relief at seeing him unharmed, a bit of desperation, a hint of weariness, and no small amount of anger. “What are you _doing_?” she demanded, looking him up and down.

“I’m, uh... dueling him... for your… favor.”

“Branson, _why_?” the anger in her tone was replaced by the desperation that had appeared in her gaze. “We all need you back home – _I_ need you. And yet you threw yourself into danger! Why risk everything? Why risk your _life_?”

“Because I love you!” he blurted. “Because what good is my life if _you_ aren’t in it?”

At this, Josephine froze, and the previous look in her eyes was replaced with shocked euphoria. “You... you do?” she managed.

He sighed. “This wasn’t exactly how I planned to tell you, but yes. More than _anything_.”

Josephine’s entire being lit up as an overjoyed smile spread across her face. “I love you, too,” she said breathlessly. Then, as if these words broke the dam she had constructed over the past several weeks of forcing herself away from him, she sprinted towards him in pure joy.

Elation illuminated Branson’s face as he tossed aside the rapier, catching her as she barreled into him and spinning her around. Many onlookers were cooing and squealing in admiration; others seemed disappointed that they were being robbed of the spectacle of a public duel. Dorian, meanwhile, finally reached Cullen’s side. “ _Kaffas_ ,” he wheezed, “you Rutherford men will be the death of me, I swear. Please tell me there aren’t more of you?”

Cullen, who had been watching the entire scene unfold with a steadily growing sense of joy, just chuckled as Dorian approached. “Don’t worry, we’re the only two,” he said, patting the minstrel’s shoulder. “You’d better hope none of the Rutherford clan has sons, though,” he added. “Thank you for following him here.”

“I will be heavily involved in the rearing of your children so that I can be sure they don’t put me through this level of emotional trauma.” He sighed. “Assuming I’m not fired, that is. I owe you a deep apology, my lord... I was the one who inadvertently put the idea in Branson’s head in the first place. It was an accident, I swear it.”

“It’s all right, Dorian,” Cullen responded, watching as his brother and Josephine embraced in the middle of the slowly-emptying marketplace. “Bran is stubborn – he would have found out about this one way or another, I’m sure of it. Besides, it all seems to have turned out for the best...” He was still eyeing Lord Otranto curiously.

Lord Otranto, to everyone’s surprise, was conceding graciously. “Far be it from me to stand in the way of true love,” he said, bowing slightly. “Consider our engagement terminated, Lady Montilyet. Clearly this was not the mere dalliance I presumed it to be; I shall not be the one to deny your happiness.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Josephine replied earnestly, her eyes sparkling with relief and joy as she nodded to her one-time betrothed. She turned those sparkling eyes back to Branson, taking his hands in her own.

Branson squeezed her fingers, but released them in order to shake Lord Otranto’s hand. “Yes, thank you. You are a true gentleman – and an exceptional duelist,” he added. “Well... um... shall we go see if my brother’s going to kill me?”

Josie giggled slightly. “I don’t think you have to worry about that. I think he’ll let you live, even if only for my sake.” She beamed and leaned in to kiss him before turning in the direction where Cullen and Dorian stood.

“You,” said Dorian flatly, “are actually _worse_ than your brother. At least when he was pining for his wife I didn’t think he was going to get himself killed.” He sighed. “I need a very large brandy. Can we go home now?”

Cullen smiled, then turned to face his brother with an expression which was trying to seem stern and angry, and failing miserably. “You gave Rosalie and Mia quite a fright, Bran. Not to mention what you did to poor Josie. Had anything happened to you, I would have found a way to bring you back just so I could kill you myself on their behalf.” He relented, and reached forward to ruffle his brother’s hair as if they were children. “But seeing you so happy – well, I forgive you for anything and everything.”

“Thank you.” With a sheepish grin, Branson added, “I promise never to do this again.”

“I should certainly hope not!” said Dorian.

From Branson’s side, Josephine laughed again. “And I promise I won’t be getting entangled in any more betrothals to random strangers, so there should be no need for further duels,” she assured them all, flashing Branson a brilliant smile. “And now... _someone_ should help me up onto Amber, no?”

“Your wish is my command, my lady,” he replied with a grin. “Lead the way.”

Grabbing his hand, she smiled as she pulled him off to where the horses were waiting.

* * *

Josie's smile did not dissipate the entire way back to Grand Forest, almost as if she was smiling to make up for lost time. They kept a much slower pace on the return journey, for the sake of their mounts; as he had promised, Cullen sent a message ahead to say that they were on their way home and everyone was safe. Nevertheless, almost as soon as they were within sight of the Grand Forest Villa, the tiny group of those left behind rushed out of the house and down to meet them as they crossed the bridge.

 “There you are! Oh Maker, are you really all okay? What happened?” Mia panted as she dashed up to them. “James has been watching for you almost nonstop for the last three days!”

“I... kind of won?” Branson ventured, chuckling. “In that Lord Otranto broke off the engagement, anyway. Everything’s back to normal now, that’s the important part.”

“Oh, thank the Maker!” Rosalie sighed in relief.

“And you’re not hurt?” Mia was frantically looking her younger brother over for injuries. “You’re really all right?”

“The duel barely got started before Josie stopped it,” he assured her, dismounting and doing a demonstrative little twirl before helping Josephine down. “Really, Mia, I’m fine.”

Mia looked to Cullen as if for confirmation. When he nodded, smiling, she seemed to soften. “All right. Good. Well. _Never_ do that again, please. We were all scared stiff.”

“It’s been an anxious week for us, although your letter was very reassuring,” Evvy agreed, taking Ferdinand’s reins while her husband slid out of the saddle. “We’re very glad to have you all back in one piece!”

“We’re glad to be back in one piece, believe me.” Cullen stooped to kiss her. “And very glad to see _that_ once more,” he added, pointing to where Josephine and Branson were following Mia into the house, walking hand in hand.

“Oh, Maker, that _is_ a welcome sight.” Evvy smiled warmly. “Well, you’re all back in time for dinner, so let me suggest that you go get cleaned up.”

“An excellent idea, my love. Besides, I am absolutely _famished.”_ He winked, kissing her again, before departing in the direction of the house.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chess, more shenanigans, and an unexpected problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of plot coming. But since this is our version of a trashy romance novel, we have to take the circuitous route to get there. Hopefully you'll enjoy the trip.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

With Josie’s dilemma a thing of the past, Evvy decided that it was perfectly fine to resume her diabolical prank. The following morning, therefore, she reminded Cullen about it. “So... I shall be ravenous at the breakfast table.”

He was already laughing. “And I shall be absolutely exhausted,” he agreed, letting his eyelids droop in demonstration. “I’m a little ashamed to admit just how much I’m looking forward to this.”

“It will be fun,” she said, putting her chin on his chest and grinning at him. “My poor sleepy lion, I’m going to wear you out... such a difficult task you’ve been given.” The green eyes sparkled.

“I think I can manage.” He grinned, angling his head to kiss her. “Even so, you know I most certainly don’t mind being worn out by you.”

“We’re going to be late for breakfast again at this rate...”

“Well, it will just play into our prank even more then, won’t it?”

“That’s one of the best arguments for staying in bed I’ve ever heard. You can be so persuasive.”

“I try,” he laughed, kissing her again.

* * *

“Are we late?” Evvy asked innocently when she reached the table later. “I’m so sorry.”

“Well... yes,” Dorian replied, exchanging a glance with Josephine. “But it’s fine, don’t trouble yourselves with it.” He passed the bread down to Evvy, watching her curiously as he did so.

“Thank you. Is there any bacon left? I’m starving, and I’ve so much to do today!” She maintained an impressive command of countenance.

Josie nearly choked in her effort not to giggle. “Oh, of course,” she said, biting her lip to keep from smiling as she handed down a plate with a few pieces of bacon on it. She glanced in Cullen’s direction. “Can I get you anything?”

“Is there any tea? I really need something to wake me up,” he muttered, giving himself a little shake as if trying to clear his head.

Evvy met Cassandra’s eyes and smirked just faintly. “Here, dear. You need to perk up – the woodcutters from Redcliffe are coming this morning and you promised Arl Teagan that you would meet them.” She passed him a cup.

“How right you are, darling, thank you,” he yawned, accepting the cup. Dorian looked like he was going to die from the effort to not burst out laughing.

Once the meal was over, Evvy found a moment to speak to Cassandra alone. “They find us so funny? We’re going to overdo it,” she said conspiratorially.

“After the past few weeks, we all need a laugh, I’d say,” Cass replied, her eyes glinting with mirth. “And I myself am enjoying every second of this. Don’t change a thing.”

“It’s likely to get worse,” Evvy warned her. “We’re going to see how far we can push the boundaries until one of them breaks down.”

Cassandra just chuckled. “My money’s on Josephine. Once she stopped panicking about Branson being hurt in that duel, the whole thing has just left her very starry-eyed. I’m sure that coupled with this will be too much for her to take without bursting out laughing one of these days.”

“You’re probably right. We shall see... regardless of who cracks, I’m going to enjoy myself.” Evvy smirked more broadly. “As is my lord.”

“I have no doubt.” Cass smirked in return. “I think he’s somewhere yawning as we speak.”

“I don’t _think_ he’s quite that tired... I could be wrong, however...”

“Honestly, you’re making me regret sharing _Swords and Shields_ with you,” Cass teased.

Evvy giggled. “Would you believe he’s as curious as we are to find out how it gets resolved?”

“He didn’t read it, did he?” Her eyes went wide.

 “The day I was sick.” She nodded. “I asked him to read it to me. It was... entertaining.”

“Oh, Andraste’s flaming skirts.” Cassandra flushed.

“Really, he found it rather amusing – though for my part, I was more amused by how many different colors his face turned.” Cullen’s wife giggled. “Anyway, even _we_ can’t read Genitivi all the time. It was quite the diversion.”

“Well, in that case, just out of sheer curiosity... who does he think framed the Knight-Captain?”

“His theory was quite interesting, actually. He suspects that guard who was introduced in chapter three for no discernible purpose.”

“Oh, really? I never thought of him as a possibility...” Cass responded, raising an eyebrow. “Now I might have to reread it just to see if I concur with that theory.”

“I put the book back in the library, it awaits you.” Evvy chuckled. “But you should have seen him at one point. ‘No, I’m sorry, I’m not reading that, I don’t even know what it means!’ It was adorable.”

Cass laughed in spite of herself. “Oh, the worst thing is... I think I might actually know what part you’re talking about.” She covered her mouth with her hand as she snickered.

“I think you do. I admit I have no idea what it means myself... but hearing _him_ say so was too funny!”

“Oh, to be a fly on the wall when Cullen read that,” she mused, still smirking. “Well, if Non does succeed in getting a sequel, you can share it with Cullen too.”

“That’s something to anticipate.” Evvy grinned. “He also suggested that next time, one of us merely _fake_ an illness. Much as we love all of you, it was, shall we say, a bit refreshing to be – in his words – quarantined.” Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Is that so?” Cass replied teasingly. “Well, your secret would be safe with me.”

“Perhaps, with your assistance, we might try it sometime. Probably when the weather is warmer, though... it will be easier to induce everyone to leave the estate in spring.” Evvy laughed.

* * *

She met her husband in the library at their usual hour. “Well, my dear, what shall be the order of the day? Chess, reading, writing, or continued plotting?” Her eyes twinkled.

Cullen looked up from the book he had been skimming in her absence. “They all sound lovely – especially the plotting.” He smirked. “What say you?”

“It’s so hard to choose. But the plotting has novelty, I’ll admit. I’m planning on being very hungry at dinner.” She smirked back.

“Darling, if I continue being this tired much longer, they’re going to send for the healer,” he teased, holding out his hand in invitation for her to come over to where he sat.

Chuckling, she joined him. “Well, we could switch it up,” she offered. “You be hungry and I’ll be tired. That should confuse them.”

“That... that actually sounds marvelous,” he laughed. “Just picture the look on Dorian’s face.”

“Hopefully dinner will be something of which you’ll want to want to eat a lot,” she agreed, giggling. “Oh, and I shall be _so_ tired...” She yawned playfully, stretching.

“Oh, my poor tired dear,” he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. “Now, what can we do to wake you up?”

“Well, you are my fairy tale prince... I believe those characters have a time-honored means of waking their ladies,” she teased.

“As usual, you speak nothing but wisdom.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. “Well, if that worked, perhaps you might be in the mood for a chess match?”

“I am almost always in the mood for chess with you, my lord. Let us adjourn to your desk.” She stood and tugged lightly at his hand, smiling fondly.

He returned the smile and prepared the board, opening by moving a pawn. “It’s so good to see everything back to normal around here.”

“It really is. And everyone is so happy... I pray it lasts,” she noted, moving a pawn of her own.

He smiled slightly as he freed a knight, remembering what Branson had told him that day in the stables. “Well, I can’t speak for everyone else, but I think it will last for Bran and Josie at least...”

“My lord, do you know something I don’t?” Evvy glanced up with bright, eager eyes.

“I might.” His smile widened. “But am I to have no secrets at all?”

“You may keep secrets from me, but then it follows that I shall also keep secrets from you. As long as you’re comfortable with that...” She smiled and advanced another pawn.

“Oh, that is almost cruel,” he laughed, likewise moving a pawn. “Well, I will say that Branson has a good Wintersend gift for Josie, but that’s all you’ll get from me. Tell her nothing.”

“Of course. I, meanwhile, am stumped as to what to get you for the occasion, so if you feel like dropping any suggestions, feel free.” She used a bishop to take one of his pawns.

“You know you don’t have to get me anything elaborate,” he said, taking the bishop with a knight. “I adored the piece you made me for Summersday – maybe something similar. As long as I don’t have to go to Val Royeaux again while you make it; I’ve seen quite enough of Val Royeaux for a little while,” he added with a laugh.

“I desire you to go absolutely nowhere, my love, I promise you that.” She chuckled, preparing to castle. “Though I’d not mind seeing Val Royeaux myself sometime, if you ever feel like going again. I have some cousins there, actually.”

“Well then, we shall definitely go someday in the not-too-distant future,” he replied as he slid a pawn forward. “But I think I might make Branson stay behind.”

“That seems fair. And we did talk about taking a trip alone together anyway,” she pointed out, positioning her rook.

“Very true.” He moved one of his bishops out, his thumb stroking his scarred lip thoughtfully. “I wonder when the best time would be to take a trip...”

Evvy watched his gesture distractedly for a moment. “Mm... in winter would be nice, Val Royeaux is said to be warm... but probably not practical. Sometime next year.”

“Hardly seems fair to make you wait that long for a trip,” he replied, looking over at her intently. “What about in the meantime?”

She considered it, returning his gaze. “What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know, I’ll have to give it some thought,” he admitted. “But you must understand, darling, my first impulse is always to want to spoil you. And, I have permission from your parents to do so, which makes me want to do so all the more.”

“Oh, you.” Evvy chuckled. “Very well. You let me know when you feel it would be convenient for us to disappear for a few days, and I’ll be sure to pack your favorite gown.”

He smiled a little at that. “I will indeed let you know. And now, my dear, if you are quite done distracting me, I believe it’s your turn.” He added teasingly.

“So it is.” She toyed with her hair, studying the board, then moved a knight. “Though I think it’s fair to say, Cullen, I will _never_ be done distracting you.”

“How right you are, love. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He moved a pawn and stared at her, smiling slightly. “Now, would you kindly take this pawn so I have an excuse to kiss your hand?”

“My lord, it’s as though I’m not distracting you sufficiently so you have to _invent_ additional ways for me to do it.” With a mock sigh, she captured the pawn he requested.

“No, no, it’s just chess tradition, my darling,” he said, catching her hand and kissing each individual finger. “And one of my favorite parts of our bouts, I must say.”

“Ah... well... mine too,” she conceded. With a smile, she added, “The first time you did it... I wasn’t entirely sure _what_ you were doing, but I was by no means objecting. And then after the game, you called me by my full name... it sounds different when you say it. I like my nickname well enough, but there is something very exceptional about the way you say _Evangeline_.”

He smiled almost mischievously “I can call you _Evangeline_ more often if you’d like, darling.” He stroked her fingers with one hand as he moved another pawn forward.

“Only if you’re prepared to deal with any consequences,” she replied teasingly. “Best not do it in front of others... just in case.”

He playfully raised an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so, Evangeline?” he purred.

“Why, Cullen,” she said, her voice pitched lower than usual, “whatever is on your mind, my dear?”

“Well, I don’t want to break the chess set _again_ , so I am exercising extreme caution, but...” he got to his feet and, leaning over the board carefully, kissed her for several seconds.

The green eyes which studied him were dark and shiny. “Sweetest my lord,” she said in that same tone, “would you do something for me?”

“Anything, my dearest darling,” he replied, kissing her cheeks in between the words.

“Could you perhaps... move the board?”

He chuckled slightly. “With pleasure.” He picked up the board and carried it carefully to a neutral corner of the room.

The second he turned away, Evvy shifted herself so she was seated on the desk, and smirked as he turned back. “I did say there may be consequences to you using my full name...”

“I gladly accept the consequences of my actions, my dear Lady Evangeline,” he chuckled, moving over to lean against the desk and watch her for a moment.

“Then, my dear Lord Cullen, I fear we may never finish a chess game properly again.” She caught his hand and pulled him closer.

“What a shame,” he teased, kissing her. “But I think I can live with that.”

“Do try not to tear my dress this time, love,” she murmured, sliding her hands up his chest.

“I’m still sorry about that.” He smiled, moving into position next to her. “I’ll be careful, I promise.

“It was a small price to pay for a golden afternoon,” she assured him. “I’m having a replacement made.”

“Well, good. Let’s see if we can have another golden afternoon and have everyone – and every clothing item – come out unscathed.” He smirked.

“I have every faith in your skill, my lord,” she purred.

* * *

“This desk really gets put through its paces since we moved here,” Evvy commented some while later.

“It’s not the most comfortable piece of furniture.” Cullen laughed, rubbing his neck. “But considering it’s not exactly being used for its intended purpose, I can’t complain. It’s very well made.” He laughed again.

She giggled. “We really must stop meeting each other like this. Except there’s that little problem that we both really enjoy it...”

“Mm, that is true.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. “But I think that’s the opposite of a problem.”

“As ever, my lord, you speak the truth,” she sighed. “Maybe we should look into acquiring a second chess set – an unbreakable one we can keep in our room.”

“Clever,” he laughed. “I’m still a little confused what it is about chess that turns our heads like this, but so be it. I suppose it’s the unprecedented alone time it gives us.”

“That, and you get this beautiful intense burning in your eyes. It’s rather hypnotic.”

“I do? I hadn’t realized...” He laughed again. “Well, your expression becomes so wonderfully ponderous whenever it’s your turn. It gets me every time.”

“You’re so good at the game, I have to concentrate,” she pointed out. “And then you’re so handsome that it’s completely distracting, so I have to try twice as hard.”

“You flatter me, Ev,” he said, blushing slightly. “But I might point out I could say something rather similar about you. You probably would have given me quite the contest if we had finished the game.”

“Maybe someday we’ll manage to pay more attention to the game than each other and find out,” she said, lifting a hand to his cheek. “However, I don’t think today is the day.”

“One day, but not today,” he agreed. “For today, I am rather content to spend the rest of our afternoon block of time just enjoying your company.”

“You have my absolute undivided attention, my lord,” she assured him. “For as long as we can have the necessary privacy.”

“I have rather lost track of time,” he admitted. “But I think we have a bit yet...” He pulled her into an embrace.

She wrapped her arms around him snugly. “I love you, Cullen. So much.” Sometimes it actually hurt because it was so overwhelming.

“I love you, too. I lack the words to express how much I love you, darling,” he whispered, nuzzling her cheek. “But I do, more than anything in the world.”

“Sometimes I worry that this is all too wonderful... how can this much happiness possibly last? But I pray it does... we’re both whole, now, maybe for the first time in our lives.”

He nodded – that was an excellent way of describing it. He was whole. “I can’t imagine it decreasing, since every day I wake up next to you and I’m happier than the previous day. I think things can only get better.”

She melted at that, burrowing further into his embrace. “Maybe you’re right. I hope so. I didn’t know this kind of happiness existed outside of stories.”

“I didn’t either. I honestly thought it was something writers made up until I started living it,” he sighed contentedly. “But now I understand why they write about it so much.”

“Mm.” It was little more than a purr of harmony. “I also assumed men like you were something the writers invented until I saw you. I assumed such characters were too good to be true.”

He chuckled slightly. “Again, you flatter me, but I’ll take it. I never imagined being cast as a romantic lead and yet... I’m rather enjoying it.”

“As I told my mother when she was here, if I could have designed my husband from scratch... here you are.” She smiled. “I don’t imagine you gave such things a lot of thought yourself, so I’m not expecting you to say anything of the sort. It’s enough for me that you’re happy.”

“No, I never imagined anything like this,” he admitted. “I never imagined what this kind of happiness could feel like and now... now I can’t imagine life without it – without you. I’m more than happy – I’m beyond euphoric.”

“And I will do my best to make sure you stay that way. You’re a good man and you have suffered enough, my love; you deserve happily ever after.”

He blinked at her in deep love, almost overwhelmed by her words. “You deserve all that too, my dear one. All that and more.”

She smiled sweetly at him. “We’ll find it together, my lion. Always.”

He returned her smile and pushed his forehead against hers affectionately. “Always.”

Evvy had no more words. She just stayed where she was, soaking up the warmth of his love like it was sunlight, occasionally uttering a small blissful sigh.

“I hope they don’t come looking for us,” Cullen whispered, so quietly he was unsure he had actually said it. “At least for a little while.” He snuggled closer to her, so content it almost seemed criminal.

“Me too, my love.” She yawned, and giggled. “I know it’s a joke, but I really could take a nap...”

He laughed as well, pressing his cheek to the top her head. “I wouldn’t say no to that either. And I can recommend a rather comfortable chair we can share.”

“An excellent suggestion. Let’s relocate.”

“Would you like... assistance in that relocation?” He smiled, getting to his feet and holding out his arms.

“From you? Always.” She beamed, letting him scoop her up. “You, my dear, may carry me around whenever you like.”

“Well, since I didn’t have to do it when you hurt your ankle, it seems only fair that I do it now,” he replied, clutching her tightly as they made the brief trip from the desk over to their favorite chair. He eased down gently, allowing her to arrange herself on his lap.

Evvy made herself comfortable, settling the folds of her dress. “Good job leaving it intact this time, by the way,” she teased him.

“Thank you. I was on my best behavior this time,” he teased back, encircling her waist with his arms once more.

“I figured out how it happened last time,” she added. “Allow me to say – I have no problem with you pulling my leg around you if you’ve cornered me; just try to move my skirt out of the way first.”

“Ah, is that what I did?” He gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle. “I’ll remember that for future. I suppose I was a bit... distracted that first time.”

“As I said... I wasn’t complaining. I was enjoying your distraction too much to even notice at the time.”

“You seem to enjoy my distraction far too much,” he joked.

“How can I not when it’s so flattering?” she teased back, playing with his hair.

“In my defense, you’re the most beautiful woman to have ever lived, so of course I get distracted.”

Evvy blushed deeply at that. “My lord exaggerates, though again, I’m not complaining.”

“I assure you I am not.” He smiled, kissing her scarlet cheeks. “You’re spectacularly beautiful, in appearance and in thought and in action. I am beyond lucky to even be near you.”

“My lord, I will get a swelled head if you keep this up,” she teased. “Besides, you are devastatingly handsome, as well as noble, intelligent, and personable. Nobody warned me I was being sent to Ferelden to marry a paragon.”

“I hardly deserve such high praise, but it’s still lovely to hear you say it.” He smiled blissfully. “Thank you for seeing all that in me when I did not see it in myself.”

“I will always see the best in you, my lion,” she promised.

He shut his eyes as a rush of affection overtook him. “I wonder...” he whispered, leaning his head against her own. “I wonder if you know how safe you make me feel.”

“I wonder if it’s anything like how safe I feel with you,” she replied, equally softly. “Can you describe it?”

“It’s like having all the doubt chased from my mind,” he replied, eyes still closed. “Like instead the doubt is replaced by nothing but hope for the future. And light. And the assurance that I will always be all right because you’re here to hold me.”

“I am.” She tightened her grip for emphasis. “And you will always be all right if I have anything to say about it.”

He opened his eyes at this, placing a hand against her cheek. “The same goes for you. I’ll always be here to keep you safe.”

“I’ve believed that for as long as I’ve known you,” she replied. “When we entered the Chantry in Denerim, and you covered my hand with yours... I felt like you were telling me everything would be okay as long as we’re together.”

“I look back on it now and I realize... I was,” he said. “Since the very beginning I always thought everything would be all right as long as we were together, supporting each other. That feeling has only grown.”

“I don’t know if I ever told you this, I may have,” she said thoughtfully. “When we first met, I was of course struck by your appearance – I’d never seen a more handsome man – but what really won me over was how nervous you were. You were out of your element, but you wanted to do things right, and you were so anxious that it was endearing. If you’d done everything perfectly, it would have been less charming. I liked the way you stammered and blushed. It made you... accessible. Like we were in this together.”

He smiled. “You might have mentioned it before, but I never tire of hearing it again. Now, I’ll let you in on a little secret – I was practicing what I wanted to say to you. It was stilted and formal and not at all me, but I thought it was proper and what I probably was supposed to do. Then I saw you and I realized we were just two people trying to make it all make sense and all the pretense just fell away.”

“And then I managed to get you talking about Genitivi,” she said playfully. “And I found out that your eyes light up when you talk about Genitivi, and that you have a smile that makes me lose focus.”

He chuckled warmly at that. “And then I discovered you’re genuinely the sweetest person I have ever met. I’ll never forget how you saved me on our wedding night.”

Evvy chuckled. “It wasn’t completely selfless. I really was _very_ tired,” she reminded him, smiling. “Also somewhat terrified.”

“Well, hopefully it was worth the wait,” he teased, readjusting their position so her head could rest on his chest.

“Hmm. I think so... and much less frightening, in the end, than I was led to expect,” she added. “It helped that you stopped being afraid of me.”

“I was never afraid of _you_ , exactly,” he replied. “I was just... surprised. I didn’t expect to be a lord at all, let alone a happily married one. It was all a bit new.”

“The way it was explained to me,” she said, feeling a little guilty for how this would sound, “I was expecting you to... um... expect a lot that night. I suppose it depends on the man, really, but I didn’t know that at the time. When I realized you were as nervous as I was, it made me like you even more – I felt like I could tell you I was tired and you wouldn’t resent me.”

“Oh, Maker, no,” he laughed. “Far from it – I was so grateful. After weeks of everyone treating me like only the new title mattered, not the man underneath it, I realized there was finally a glimmer of hope. I was still nervous, of course – and I certainly made plenty of mistakes – but I felt like it was a start.”

“I know what that feels like,” she assured him, a little grimly. “To want to be liked and respected for who you are, not what people call you or what they can maybe get from you.” She played absently with the lion ring on her finger. “But I promise you that you could be stripped of your title tomorrow and I wouldn’t care. Well, I mean, I’d _care_ , in that I would be very indignant about you being treated that way, but it wouldn’t change my feelings for you. Nobleman or not, you’re a noble man.”

He smiled broadly, taking the hand with the lion ring and giving it a tender kiss. “And whether or not people bow to you and call you ‘my lady’, you’ll always be that to me. I love you, Evvy.”

“I love you too, Cullen.”

* * *

She was still curled in his arms when she woke a little while later. “Did I – did we both doze off?” she asked with a yawn of surprise. “What time is it?”

“Mm, you dozed off and then I followed suit.” Cullen smiled, running a hand through Evvy’s hair. “I have no idea what time it is, but no one has sent a search party yet, so we can’t have slept too long.”

“Good point,” she smiled drowsily. “I suppose we should find out, once we’re inclined to move.”

“I suppose, if we must...” he laughed. “We can pick up where we left off tomorrow.”

“Maybe we’ll even finish our chess game,” she teased him. “We can try.”

“One thing at a time, my love,” he teased in response. “One thing at a time.” He leaned back, reluctantly releasing her from his embrace.

She kissed him, fervently, before unwillingly vacating his lap. “I’ll just nip over to our room and make myself presentable.”

“I’ll put the contents of my desk back and restore the chessboard to its proper place,” he offered with a laugh. “Then we’ll meet downstairs for... whatever they’re doing at the moment.

“Hopefully we haven’t missed anything exciting,” she said. Teasingly, she added, “Although even if we did, I suspect it was worth it.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” he all but purred, stooping to kiss her hand. “Hurry back.”

“I’ll do my best,” she said in a teasing voice. “I’d invite you along, but that... might delay me.”

“I understand,” Cullen laughed, turning his attention to the desk. “I’ll just be a moment.”

“I’ll walk slowly,” she said playfully, sauntering out of the room.

He watched her go, still smiling, before turning his attention to making the space presentable once more. After a few minutes, he deemed it worthy and departed to wait for Evvy outside their bedroom door.

She opened the door, still combing her hair. “I thought I heard you. How soon is dinner, and are you ready to be insatiably hungry?” He eyes danced.

“I am rather looking forward to it. The real challenge will be to not burst out laughing,” he added with a grin. “I think they’re getting everything ready as we speak.”

“No time for distractions, then.” She finished with her hair and took his arm. “Lead the way, my lord.”

“I’m afraid not,” he teased as they linked arms, heading to the dining room. The assembly turned to glance at them as they entered. “Good evening, all. Did we miss anything?”

“We just sent James to see if you were still in the library,” Rosalie replied with a giggle. “You’re just in time.”

“Good thing, too,” Cullen said, sitting at the head of the table. “I’m absolutely famished.” He turned to Evvy. “How about you, my dear?”

“I’m a little more tired than hungry, but I could eat,” she replied sweetly. “Have we missed anything of interest?”

Dorian’s eyebrows arched a bit at this, but he kept his face otherwise impassive. “Oh, nothing too terribly exciting,” he replied. “Miss Rosalie’s gentleman caller was back with a message from the Arl regarding the harvest. Otherwise, it’s been a slow day.”

“I do like that young man,” Evvy remarked. “Although I probably shouldn’t call him that, should I? I think he’s older than me.” She laughed.

“Only by a little.” Rosalie grinned. “And I like him too.”

“That’s the important thing.” Cullen nodded, before turning to Cassandra. “Ah, Cass, would you kindly pass the bread?”

“Of course.” Being in on the joke, she was curious to see how much he would take as she handed him the basket.

He debated, taking two pieces to start and then a third for good measure, before chancing a glance in Dorian and Josephine’s direction. They both were watching the scene confusedly and glanced at each other as if for explanation. Cullen forced himself not to laugh as he passed the basket to Evvy.

With as neutral an expression as she could manage, Evvy took a single piece of bread before passing the basket to Branson. “So what did the Arl’s message say?”

“You know the Arl,” Branson replied. “He’s of course having a party for Harvestmere and wanted to invite everyone. I’m sure no one will mind going, right, Ro?” Rosalie rolled her eyes playfully.

“Delightful! I enjoyed the last one so much – my parents did too. I can hardly wait. What do you think, dear?” Evvy glanced at Cullen.

Cullen nodded thoughtfully, biting into the bread as he did so. “I think that sounds wonderful. I’ll write him back after dinner and tell him we accept.”

“Excellent. Ladies, perhaps we should take a ride into Redcliffe and see what the dressmaker has – this might call for something new.” Evvy’s eyes twinkled as she surveyed the table.

“Ooh, what a marvelous idea!” Rosalie smiled. “Maybe something in lavender – I’ve always wanted a lavender dress.”

“I think that sounds like a perfect day,” Mia agreed, glancing around. “I’m sure you gentlemen can amuse yourselves for an afternoon if we go.”

“They can always play chess if they run out of other ideas,” Evvy noted composedly, being careful to not meet Cullen’s eye.

Cullen did his level best to not snicker, which only befuddled Dorian more. “We’ll survive, I’m sure,” the minstrel offered, eyeing his lord and lady suspiciously as he sipped at his wine glass.

“Perhaps we can bring home a few more pies,” Mia suggested.

“Mm, good idea,” Cullen agreed, still working on the bread. “You know I won’t say no.”

“What sort of fish are we having this evening, Branson?” Evvy inquired, nodding at the main dish.

“Trout,” Branson replied.

“Oh, good!” Cullen replied, helping himself to a large piece. “A favorite of mine.” He turned to Evvy. “How much can I cut for you, darling?”

“About a third of that, if you please, my lord,” she replied in amusement. She gave a little yawn. “Excuse me!”

“You look very tired, Evvy,” Cass offered, her face impassive. “You might need an early night.”

“Maybe true, Cass. Gracious, I don’t know what’s come over me – I didn’t do anything especially strenuous today.”

Cullen nearly lost it at that, stopping a laugh only by pretending to wipe his mouth and hiding his grin behind the napkin. Cass, meanwhile, was nodding seriously. “A little extra sleep certainly wouldn’t hurt anything.”

“Agreed. I’ll want to be at my best for the trip into Redcliffe tomorrow, unless any of you would rather go another day – when is the Arl’s gathering?”

“The party is the day before Harvestmere,” Mia replied. “I think tomorrow is just fine, unless anyone else has an objection.”

A general consensus followed in which it was agreed that the ladies would take the carriage to Redcliffe the following morning after breakfast. “Can we do anything for you gentleman while we’re out?” Evvy inquired. “I’ll check with Sereda to see if she needs anything; James can accompany us.”

“I wouldn’t say no to a good bottle of wine, if you can find it.” Dorian shrugged. “Otherwise, don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine.”

“You say that as though you won’t miss us terribly and your lives won’t be rendered bleak and sad by our absence,” Rosalie teased him.

“Oh, it will be a dark day indeed,” Dorian laughed, patting her hand. “But we can’t be selfish, we must share our wonderful ladies with the world, isn’t that right?” He glanced at the Rutherford brothers as he leaned his head affectionately against Rosalie’s.

“I suppose we must be merciful,” Branson said, amused. “And generous with those not lucky enough to have you as part of their daily lives. Those poor unfortunate souls...”

Josie giggled, grinning in Branson’s direction. Meanwhile, Cullen patted Evvy’s hand affectionately. “I pity anyone who doesn’t have such beauty to admire on a daily basis.”

“Glorious Andraste, just listen to this flattery.” Cass rolled her eyes playfully.

“My husband is the worst of the lot,” Evvy noted fondly. “All we can do is smile and thank them, because in my experience there’s no way to stop them.”

“Well, I don’t really want to stop them.” Josie grinned again, turning to Branson. “So thank you, my sweet.”

“You are more than welcome, lovely. But enough of this – these things are best kept for private. Mia, more of those pies would be amazing.”

“Masterful change of subject – and just when things were getting good, too,” Dorian teased while Cullen laughed at the whole scene.

“Well, pies I can do.” Mia shook her head at the men fondly. “Give me any requests ahead of time and I promise I’ll work my magic.”

“Do you need anything, dear?” Evvy asked, watching Cullen eat his dinner ravenously. “More food, maybe?”

“No, thank you, darling,” Cullen forced himself to swallow without laughing as he answered, giving her a knowing smile. “My compliments to Sereda though, everything is fantastic.”

“That it is. As always.” Evvy hid a smile in her wineglass. She caught Cassandra’s eye and fought the urge to wink.

“I agree, it’s exceptional tonight.” Cass smirked, turning her gaze to Dorian. “Wouldn’t you agree, Dorian?”

“I suppose so, yes...” he replied, looking back and forth between Cass, Evvy, and Cullen, his glance a puzzled one.

“Well, I’ll have a bit of dessert, but then I think I’ll turn in,” Evvy continued with a little yawn. “I’ll need to be up early to get my tasks accomplished before we go to town.”

“Good idea, I’ll go fetch dessert,” Mia replied, so innocently that Cullen nearly choked as he glanced conspiratorially at Evvy.

Mia, Evvy had concluded, was not in on the joke with the others. She was fairly certain she knew why, too – Mia would have put a stop to it. So she merely smiled, eyes twinkling at Cullen, and thanked her eldest sister-in-law when she returned. “What is it? It smells divine.”

“Well, it’s not a pie, my apologies,” she laughed. “It’s a new cake recipe I decided to try, I hope it’s all right.”

“You’re lovely to make us such delicious things,” Evvy told her.

“You all are family, so of course I want to make things for you.” Mia smiled. “But hold off on calling it delicious until you actually taste it.” She added jokingly.

“You never make anything that isn’t delicious!” Rosalie protested.

“Well, aren’t you sweet, Ro? You get an especially large piece then.” She winked, then turned to Cullen. “Did you save room for dessert, Cul?”

“Always.” He smiled, passing his plate down.

“He’s quite hungry tonight,” his wife noted affectionately.

Cullen nodded at that. “I couldn’t say why, but it’s true.” He accepted his plate from Mia and forced himself not to grin as Dorian leaned over to whisper in Josie’s ear while she merely shrugged slightly in response.

“This is marvelous, Mia,” Evvy said, eating her small piece with obvious relish.

“Indeed it is, impressive as always,” Cullen complimented; he didn’t have to pretend to devour this part of the meal.

Mia glowed in the light of the praise. “Thank you, you’re all sweet,” she beamed.

“No, _this_ is sweet,” Branson teased, indicating his dessert with his fork. “And delicious. Ro is right, everything you make is good.”

“You are all precious. Have I ever told you that?” The family baker grinned. “Well, in the light of that praise, I’m just going to have to bake for you all until you get sick of it and you only have yourselves to blame.”

“Oh, no. Please. Not that. Anything but that,” Branson deadpanned.

Mia leaned over to drape her arms affectionately around her youngest brother’s shoulders. “Mm, there’s my little brother. It’s good to hear you joking again, Bran. We missed it.”

He flushed. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I know... I know it was hard on everybody. I just didn’t have it in me for a while... but I’m back now. Promise.” He patted Mia’s hand and gave Josie an unusually bashful grin.

“We have you back, that’s all that matters,” Mia kissed his cheek, giggling slightly as Josephine visibly melted at his grin.

“And you all say _I’m_ bad,” Cullen teased affectionately.

“Oh, no, make no mistake, Cul,” said Rosalie cheerfully. “You _are_ bad. You’re just bad in a different way, and you’ve been bad for longer.”

“Well, that’s true. That is indeed true,” Cullen said with a laugh, glancing fondly at Evvy. “But I’m not going to apologize for it.”

She gave him a sweet smile, finishing her dessert. “I would hope not.”

“Branson is learning from your example,” said Cass with an impudent grin. “Look at what a terrible influence you’ve become.”

This made Cullen laugh deeply. “I fear I’m corrupting you all. Although I don’t think Josephine minds this fact too much, do you, Josie?”

“I cannot tell a lie, my lord... I most certainly do not.”

“I didn’t think so.” He laughed again.

* * *

With the ladies’ shopping trip to Redcliffe proving a huge success, the Harvestmere party very quickly captured the imagination of most of the house. It became the main topic of conversation for days until at last the appointed date arrived. The whole of Grand Forest was awash with excitement as everyone bustled about preparing for the Arl’s soiree. Cullen could hear the excited din even from his room if he listened hard enough, and it made him smile slightly as he did his best to get ready. For some reason, his mind was a bit fuzzy this particular day, his eyelids heavy and his eyes red – and not for the usual reasons or as part of his and Evvy’s continuing prank. But he was determined not to let a little drowsiness ruin their evening, so he gave himself a little shake, smoothed down his hair once more, and called to Evvy. “Are you ready to go, darling?”

“Just about,” she called back. A moment later she emerged from the bathing chamber, smiling at him. Her hair was arranged in an intricate braided style, and her new dress was sort of an inversion of the one which had been so irreparably damaged – green with accents of pink and gold. “Will I disgrace you, do you think?” she teased.

He smiled at the sight of her, a little dazed. “Firstly, my dearest darling, you couldn’t disgrace me if you tried – and I wouldn’t much care even if you did. Secondly, you look absolutely beautiful. I feel that _I_ will probably shame _you_.”

“Nonsense,” she replied warmly. “You look devastatingly handsome, as usual – though very tired. Are you feeling all right?”

“I’ll be fine, I’m just a bit drowsy. No cause for concern.” He smiled. “Let’s go enjoy the evening.”

Evvy, being Evvy, kept a concerned eye on him as the evening progressed. He seemed fairly usual, for the most part, but still she worried. “Cullen seems tired,” she remarked to Dorian as they concluded a dance. “I wonder if we shouldn’t leave early.”

Dorian glanced over the lord of the manor, who did seem to look a bit more drained than usual. Judging by Evvy’s tone alone, he knew better than to joke. “Hmm, he does at that. An early night might be a good idea,” he agreed. “The only problem is I’m not exactly sure where Branson and Josephine are, and Maker only knows where Rosalie dashed off to...”

“I could take him back myself,” Evvy suggested, “and send the carriage to wait for the rest of you once we’re home. There’s no need to spoil everyone’s good time just because he’s not at his best. Let me confer with the Arl; I wouldn’t want to offend him by leaving without an explanation.”

“A good plan.” Dorian nodded. “Don’t worry, Cass and I will keep everyone in line. Tell your lord I hope he feels better.”

“Thank you. Do try to keep it from Mia if you can – she worries, and I would hate to spoil her enjoyment of the event.”

Arl Teagan, unsurprisingly, was nothing but understanding and kind, hoping only that whatever ailed Lord Rutherford was quickly resolved. “Feel free to take one of my carriages, Lady Rutherford. I can get everything arranged for you in a moment.”

“Thank you, Your Grace, I appreciate it. I didn’t want to disturb anyone – I’m sure he’ll be all right if he gets a bit more rest.” Evvy smiled gratefully. While the Arl undertook making the arrangements, she related the substance of her decision to Dorian, then went to find her husband.

“Cullen, love... come on, we’re going home.”

Cullen, who was doing his level best to not look as bad as he was rapidly beginning to feel, looked at Evvy in surprise. “What? Why? We haven’t been here that long.”

“Because you look dreadful and you should be in bed with me fussing over you, not holding up the wall.”

“Oh, really? What happened to me looking devastatingly handsome?” he tried to joke, but wobbled a bit as he stepped forward. “Ah, maybe you’re right,” he added with a groan. “But I don’t want you to have to leave the party, I’ll be fine.”

“You’re still devastatingly handsome,” she assured him, taking his arm. “But I won’t enjoy myself here without you so I’m taking you home.”

“I’m clearly not winning this argument and I don’t have the energy to argue anyway,” he conceded, allowing himself to be led away. “I’m sorry for ruining your night.”

“Don’t be. You did the best you could; now let me take care of you.” She guided him carefully to the Arl’s waiting carriage, pausing only long enough to give a brief explanation to their impossibly loyal James about what was happening.

“Of course, my lord and lady,” James replied with a bow. “I shall see everyone safely home at the end of the party. Don’t worry about anything here.”

“Thank you, James.” Cullen managed, climbing into the carriage. “I don’t want to trouble anyone – I’ll be fine after I get some rest.”

As soon as was possible, the carriage left them at the entrance of the Grand Forest Villa, and Evvy guided her husband up to their room. “Do you think you can get yourself ready for bed? Or do you need my help?”

“I’ll be all right, my love, I can do it,” he said with a wave of his hand. “I could probably just sleep in my clothes, though...”

“We are taking off your boots at the very least,” she scolded fondly. “And your belt. You need to be comfortable.”

“Yes, all right, if you insist.” He managed a smile and sat on the edge of the bed, preparing to bend. The action made him dizzy, so he immediately stopped and gave himself a bit of a shake. “I – I’m sorry, that... darling, would you mind?”

“Shh... no apologizing. You took good care of me when I was ill during my family’s visit; now it’s my turn.” Carefully, gently, she got him as comfortable as she could. “Now... how about some Genitivi until you drop off?”

“That sounds perfect...” He smiled up at her, blinking as if the light hurt his eyes. “Not exactly the way you wanted to spend your evening, I’m sure, but thank you.”

“As long as I’m with you I have no complaints. But really, this needs to stop being the way we get to be alone together.” She got herself ready for bed, then made the room as dim as she could while still being able to read. “Which chapter, dearest?”

He smiled at her comment and was still smiling slightly when she returned, despite the fatigue that was gnawing at him. “Start from the beginning,” he said quietly, shutting his eyes. “I’ve always enjoyed the way it starts...”

“All right.” She let her fingers play soothingly through his hair while she read softly, trying to encourage him to fall asleep quickly. She was more concerned about him than she wanted him to know.

His eyes felt dry and heavy, and closing them allayed that slightly, and would hopefully quell the stubborn headache that was beginning to pound sickeningly in his temples. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

Evvy made her way to breakfast the next day looking pale and anxious. She’d woken several times in the night to see if Cullen was any better, which she wasn’t quite sure he was. “Good morning,” she said, a touch wearily. “I’m sorry we abandoned you all last night – I’m sure Dorian explained why – did you have a good time?”

“We had a lovely time, although we wish you both could have stayed, of course,” Rosalie replied. “How is Cul today?”

“I think he’ll be down soon. He seems... a bit off, to be honest.”

“It’s sweet that you want to take care of him, but you seem a bit worn out too,” Mia said, eyeing Evvy in concern. “Would you like us to call a healer for Cul so you can get some rest too?”

“Oh, I’m all right, really. Thank you. Let’s see how he is first – I just didn’t sleep too well for worrying, that’s all.”

As breakfast wore on, however, Cullen did not put in an appearance. Cassandra’s brow furrowed slightly at that fact and she looked around the room. “I wonder what’s wrong...” she mused, almost rhetorically.

“I’d better go up. Mia, could you ask Sereda to make a tray for him? Maybe he still needs to rest.” Evvy was frowning as she left the table.

Moments later, the rest of the family heard her shriek. “Branson! Dorian! Help me!”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's malady is revealed and treated, and the plans are laid for their honeymoon in Val Royeaux.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

“Oh, glorious Andraste,” Dorian exclaimed, on his feet at once. He turned and motioned for Rosalie, who had also sprung to her feet, to sit back down. “No, no. Leave it to us.” He immediately headed in the direction of Evvy’s cry.

Branson gave chase, and they found her next to Cullen’s unconscious form. “It looks like he tried to get up and collapsed,” she said in the most terrified voice they’d ever heard her use. “Help me get him back into bed, please!”

“All right, it’s all right, we’re here.” Dorian squeezed her shoulder briefly, hating how scared she sounded. “We’ll take care of him, Evvy, step back.”

With some effort – Cullen being of a larger frame and better built than either of the other two – they got him situated again. “I’ll ride for the healer,” said Branson. “He’ll be okay, Ev. Just stay with him.”

She nodded. “Dorian – please tell Mia I need a basin of cool water, some elfroot and embrium, and a few clean cloths. He’s burning up.”

“Of course.” He squeezed her shoulder again. “I’ll be right back. And Branson’s right, it will all be fine.”

Still shaken, Evvy settled on the bed next to Cullen. “Dear, I’m here... it’s me, it’s your Evangeline... can you hear me?”

After a moment, Cullen groaned and with some degree of effort opened his eyes, blinking painfully. “Ev... you should go. I... I don’t want you to get sick too...” He somehow managed to look both confused and concerned at the same time.

“Shh... don’t worry about me... Branson’s gone for the healer, you’ll be all right.” _Maker, please, let him be all right._ “I won’t leave you.”

“Mm... what happened?” He seemed to want to argue more, but settled for this line of questioning instead, putting a hand to his forehead.

“You got up and collapsed. I had to get Bran and Dorian to put you back into bed. Oh, here’s Mia... lie still, darling.” She gave Mia a worried smile, beginning to steep the herbs in the water.

“I don’t remember trying to get up...” he said, his voice thick and a little raw. He did as Evvy suggested and lay still, his eyes heavy. “Maker’s breath, it even hurts to blink,” he complained.

“Keep your eyes closed then, love. Everything’s going to be fine.” She soaked the cloth in the herb-infused water and washed his face, then laid it across his eyes. “That should help.”

“Thank you. I’m... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you,” he said quietly.

“Shh... I didn’t mean to worry you when I was sick. I know you didn’t mean for this to happen either. Just lie still... try to rest. The healer will be here soon.”

He nodded slightly, turning his face away for a moment to cough. “I don’t want you to get sick,” he repeated when he could speak again. “But... I’m also glad you’re here.”

“And I won’t leave you,” Evvy repeated, folding her hands around his. “Sleep, darling.” She looked up at Mia, in whose face was mirrored her own concerns. “Branson left?” she asked quietly.

Mia nodded, “He set off right away – Josephine and Rosalie are watching for him to come back. Given how quickly he rode for the healer the night you fell ill, I imagine he’ll be back soon.” She turned to look at Cullen, whose steadier breathing proved he had fallen back asleep for the time being. “Oh, Cul...”

“I thought he’d be better this morning – not worse,” Evvy said with a sigh. “I hoped, anyway.”

“It will be fine,” Mia assured her. “The healer will be here soon to tell us what’s wrong, and I know you’re taking the best possible care of him in the meantime. Don’t worry.”

Evvy’s smile was grateful, if distressed. “Maybe Dorian could play something for him,” she suggested, “to keep him calm. Or to keep me calm. Or both.”

“I’m sure he would be more than willing.” Mia nodded. “I’ll go fetch him. I think he’s just as worried about you as he is about Cullen – we all are.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine, Mia. As soon as I know Cullen will be.” Evvy forced a proper smile. “I never saw him like this, it has me a bit rattled.”

“He must feel truly awful to have gone down like this. But you and I both know he’s survived worse. All will be well.” Her smile was also genuine. “I’ll go get Dorian and I’ll be back up with the healer as soon as Branson gets back.”

She disappeared only to be replaced by Dorian a few minutes later. “And how are we all doing?” he asked, pulling over a chair.

“We could be better, Dorian... if you could play something soothing, I’m sure it would do us both a lot of good.”

“I can most certainly do that.” He gave her a sympathetic smile, starting to play his lute after a moment or two of tuning. “Branson will be back soon, I’m sure. Just relax.”

Lulled by the gentle music, Evvy kept trailing her fingers through Cullen’s hair. Gradually, her exhaustion got the better of her and she dozed off, her head resting on the arm propped across the bed’s headboard.

Upon realizing that Evvy had fallen asleep, Dorian halted, shaking his head fondly. “This family really will be the death of me,” he whispered.

* * *

Branson made as good a time as possible with the healer, and Evvy woke with fresh anxiety in her heart when they arrived. “Thank you for coming. I’m sorry to trouble you again,” she said. “Please, help him if you can.”

“It’s no trouble,” Talara said, inclining her head and moving over to Cullen’s side. “Can you tell me a little bit about how this started?”

“To the best of my knowledge, it started last night,” said Evvy. “He was rather tired and achy, but insisted on going to the Arl’s harvest celebration. He and I left early when I realized he was getting worse. Then this morning, he tried to get up for breakfast and collapsed. That’s when we sent for you.”

Talara made a noise of understanding and continued her examination, placing a hand gently against Cullen’s forehead and flushed cheeks. “Well, he is certainly feverish. It could perhaps be a touch of sweating sickness. But you’ve taken good care of him so far.” She turned to ready some herbs.

“We have more herbs if you need them,” Evvy offered. “I’ve been doing my best to cultivate a supply; you’re welcome to whatever you can use.”

“Thank you, Lady Rutherford,” she replied, nodding. Turning to Mia, she rattled off a small list of herbs for her to fetch to supplement the ones Talara had brought with her. After a moment, she paused and regarded Evvy for a moment. “He’s going to be all right, but only if he rests and takes these for a few days. Your main task now is to make sure he doesn’t overexert himself.”

“I think I can manage that. Whatever it takes – whatever he needs.” Hearing this pronouncement restored the color to Evvy’s face. “Is there anything particular I should watch out for?”

“If he gets worse, of course bring it to my attention immediately,” Talara said as she worked. “Or if he’s not showing any signs of improvement by next week. I’ll leave full instructions before I leave.”

“Is he contagious? Should I keep the rest of the household away? He was trying to get me to leave earlier.”

“There is a good chance he is contagious, my lady. It would be a good idea to keep the others away.”

“I’m sure we won’t be able to keep you away, will we?” Dorian asked Evvy with a kind smile.

“Not a chance, I’m afraid.” She returned the smile. “But if I could, Dorian, I’ll place you in charge of keeping the others out. I’m sure they won’t like it, especially his siblings.”

“You know how persuasive and charming I can be,” he offered in his jocular way. “I’ll keep them at bay, don’t worry. Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself too – it won’t do to have you both laid up.”

“Now that our good friend here assures me Cullen will recover, you don’t have to worry about me,” she promised. “That’s enough to keep me healthy in the interim.”

“It had better,” Dorian replied, rising and kissing Evvy’s temple. “If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know, otherwise I’ll leave you all to it. I’ll bring up the lute with which you’ve been learning to play.”

“Thank you, Dorian,” she said, smiling fondly at the gesture.

* * *

It was a long few days.

Evvy virtually never left Cullen’s side, quite stubbornly ignoring his occasional weak urging that she should. She applied herbs almost religiously as directed, read to him, haltingly played the lute Dorian had left for her to use, and mumbled the Chant of Light at intervals. All the while she watched anxiously for a sign he was improving.

Finally, almost a week after the Arl’s party, there seemed to be a bit of light. His appetite was slowly returning, and he was no longer as achy or feverish as he had been. He was still quite tired and struggled against the occasional coughing spell, but he was overall looking better than he had in days – something he credited more to Evvy’s dedication than to the medicine.

She watched him with loving anxiety, helping him sit up to eat the soup Sereda had prepared for them both. “Your color is better,” she noted, “and your skin’s not so clammy. How’s the headache?”

“I still get a bit of a twinge now and then, but not nearly as bad as before,” he commented, eating slowly. “Right now the worst thing is this blasted cough.” He massaged his chest as if to accent that fact.

She kissed his forehead. “We’ll get you better. Oh, my love, I’ve been so worried.”

“I know you have.” He smiled almost apologetically. “And I’ve been worried about you too, worried you’ll catch this or run yourself ragged for my sake. I would feel terrible if that happened.”

“Never mind it. I’m fine – and I’ll be even better once you make a full recovery. Eat as much of that as you can, all right?”

“For you, all right,” he promised, making an effort to eat a bit more. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, darling.”

“I believe taking care of my sick husband falls under my jurisdiction as the lady of Grand Forest,” she teased gently. In truth she hadn’t been feeling entirely well herself, but she kept that fact quiet. “And I will never let you find out what you’d do without me, Maker willing.”

“Good,” he sighed contentedly, trying not to cough. “I wonder how I caught this in the first instance.”

“After she was here, Talara sent word that a few of the farmers’ families have been afflicted similarly. Most likely you picked it up while you were making one of your visits.”

“How are the others?”

“Concerned about you, but otherwise fine. No one else caught what you have.”

“I’m glad to hear – not that they’re concerned, of course, but that they’re healthy. Let them know I’m thinking of them.”

“I will, of course I will. As soon as you’re a little stronger, I’ll let your brother and sisters come in and see you.”

He nodded slightly. “I hate feeling this powerless. I don’t like being an invalid – even if you are the best nurse anyone could ask for.”

“You’ll be back to yourself before much longer. Let me fuss in the meantime.”

“All right, all right...” he said, smiling in spite of himself. “I suppose all the extra attention is rather nice. You’re right, though – we have to find another way of carving out alone time that doesn’t involve one of us being horribly ill.”

Evvy smiled warmly. “There’s always that trip to Val Royeaux we talked about taking. We could make some more confirmed plans for that.”

“That sounds lovely,” he said, forcing himself to continue eating. “Humor me, let’s discuss it. What do you want to see in Val Royeaux?”

“Hmm... the marketplace. The harbor. Perhaps some of my cousins, if only to show off my handsome husband.”

“I think we can make that happen,” he replied, smiling. “But only if I’m permitted to drag you to the libraries and universities.”

“With pleasure, my dearest.” She laughed.

“Good, it’s a plan. So when would we go?”

“Whenever you like, once I know for sure that you’re well again. How long do you think we can stay?”

“Do you think everyone could survive if went for a week?”

“It will be difficult, I’m sure, but I think the only thing we’d really need to worry about would be Branson and Josie eloping in our absence.” She laughed.

“After the duel incident, I think Dorian is keeping Branson on a very short leash.” Cullen grinned. “Well, the promise of a week alone with you is just the encouragement I need to get better.”

“Poor Dorian,” Evvy noted fondly. She smiled at the rest of his observation. “That’s my lion. Well, how do you feel about a hot bath? It might make you feel better, and I can get the linens changed so you get back into a nice clean bed with your nice clean self.”

“That actually sounds perfect.” He smiled. “Help me up?”

She did, amused at lending her tiny strength to his wearied muscles. “I’ll draw the bath and add some herbs to the water. It’ll be like a big cup of Cullen tea,” she added with a laugh. “Don’t drink it, just soak. And scrub with that big bar of soap... and relax. If you need anything, I won’t be far.”

He laughed slightly, beaming at her. “You should relax too, all right?”

“I will, love, don’t worry about me. I’d join you, but I don’t think the tub is big enough for us both,” she teased. “Though I could wash your hair for you if you want.”

“I’m not an invalid, darling, I told you,” he said with a smile, his tone dripping with mirth. “But I wouldn’t say no to your assistance.”

“Of course you aren’t. I just thought you might enjoy the scalp massage,” she teased him, starting to prepare the bath. “My poor dear lion has had a rough week, he deserves a little more fussing. Meanwhile, I’ll send James to the healer with an update on your condition, as well as letting the family know.”

“I’m not used to being fussed over, but I won’t say no.” He smiled, but shook his head at her next statement. “I hate to think everyone spent all this time worrying. I didn’t ruin the party for them, did I?”

“No, not at all,” she assured him, helping him get settled. “To hear Dorian tell it, the others were having so much fun that they didn’t even notice we left. I think he may have exaggerated a bit, but not by much.”

Cullen laughed at that. “Under normal circumstances, I would be a bit insulted by that, but I’m glad they enjoyed themselves. I bet they’re dying to gossip with you.”

“I’ll let you know if I can share anything good,” she promised, giggling. “All right, dearest, you have a good soak... I’ll go take care of things and be back to check on you soon.” She gave him a kiss, and smiled. “I’m so glad to see you feeling better.”

“I’m glad too, believe me. It’s thanks to your spectacular care.”

“Well, someone had to do it. And nobody loves you more than I do.”

“I know.” He beamed. “And I love you too.”

“I know,” she teased, smiling warmly. “I’ll be back in a little while. Just relax.”

Evvy went to her little desk and wrote out a message for the healer; after a moment’s contemplation, she took a fine gold chain from her jewelry chest and enclosed it with the message as a gift of thanks. Making her way downstairs, she found James not far from their corridor.

“Our lord is much better today,” she greeted him. “Would you please see that this message reaches the healer in Redcliffe? I want her to know he’s improving.”

“Absolutely my lady,” he said, bowing his head respectfully. “I’m very pleased to hear His Lordship is improving. Everyone has been asking after him, of course.”

“I expected nothing less from our kind household; you have my thanks. I’ll let the family know, of course. He should be up and around properly in another day or two.”

“Very good, my lady.” He nodded again, bowing slightly. “I am at your disposal should you need me for anything else.”

“Thank you, James.”

With a weary smile, she next went in search of Sereda to repeat the news. “And if I could trouble you for some clean linens, I’ll make the bed up fresh – he’s in the bath right now, so it’s a good time to do it. Is there anything I should know?”

“Certainly, my lady, I’ll fetch them right away.” She nodded. “Would you like me to do it for you?”

“Oh, I don’t want to put you out, you have enough to do. Besides, my lord is in the bath – he isn’t expecting anyone but myself. If you could just leave them outside our door, that would be very helpful.”

Sereda nodded. “Very good, my lady. There’s no trick to it, you’ll be fine.”

“Thank you so much. And he really enjoyed the soup – if we could have more of the same at dinnertime, I think it will do him some good.”

“Of course, it’s my pleasure. I’m glad to hear it helps, we’ve all been worried for him. Let me get those linens.”

“Thank you. I’ll be returning to him shortly.” These tasks accomplished, she then undertook the pleasant duty of informing the rest of the family that Cullen was improving. “He’s sorry for worrying you all, of course, because he’s Cullen. But he should be up and around before too much longer. The fever is broken, that’s most important.”

“Oh, what a relief,” Rosalie said with a sigh. “I don’t like seeing any of you sick, but it’s particularly strange to see Cul laid up. He never gets sick.”

“Yes, it was very unsettling. I’m just glad he’s on the mend... he had me worried.” Evvy sat down long enough for a cup of tea with the others. “He’s soaking in the bathtub; I don’t want to leave him too long.”

“Just take a moment to breathe, you’ve earned it,” said Cass, gently. “I’ve not often seen such dedication.”

“Oh, it wasn’t anything extraordinary,” Evvy protested, though her smile was appreciative. “I... may be indulging in a bath of my own when he’s done, though. And probably a nap.”

“I don’t blame you.” Mia smiled. “Cass is right, you’ve earned it. Don’t worry about anything down here, we’re managing it all.”

“I haven’t a doubt of it,” Evvy assured her. “I think if any of you want to come up and see him at dinnertime, he’ll probably be up for it.”

“That would be nice.” Rosalie nodded, glancing at her siblings. “If you’re both awake and ready to receive us, I think that sounds lovely.”

“I’ll let him know – if he objects at all, I’ll send word,” Evvy promised, finishing her tea. “I’d best get back.”

“Give him our love,” Josie said with a smile. “It’s so good to hear he’s feeling a bit better.”

“I will. Thank you all.” Evvy’s smile was tired but affectionate as she headed back upstairs.

* * *

Branson watched his sister-in-law depart, his expression thoughtful. “Maybe we should do something nice for Cul,” he mused. “A blueberry pie or something. You know. A ‘We’re so glad you didn’t die’ sort of thing.”

Mia levelled him with a slight glare, but then chuckled and nodded. “That is a good idea. Oh, I wonder if I can recreate Mother’s recipe...”

“If anyone can, it’s you!” Rosalie chirped.

“Thanks, Ro.” She smiled. “Well, if we choose to go that route, I’ll need your help, both of you,” she added, glancing at her siblings. “I’ll need you to confirm if it’s right or not.”

“Work, work, work,” Branson sighed, chuckling. “My stomach is at your disposal.”

“You’re a martyr, Bran,” Rosalie laughed. “But I think this sounds like a lovely plan. We can have a little celebration here for when he’s better. Just us.”

“Agreed,” said Cass. “He’ll like that, I’m sure.”

“I had better start planning then, shouldn’t I?” Dorian grinned.

“Nothing too lavish,” Mia protested with a laugh. “He’ll probably not be up for dancing right away.”

“But we will be!” Rosalie teased. “Oh, goodness, it will be nice for a bit of levity after these past few days.”

“All right, fair enough.” Mia smirked. “Should we send word to the Arl’s castle and tell him we have a shortage of men, and request the loan of the Master of Horse and his apprentice?” Her eyes twinkled.

“Well, I wouldn’t complain if Evvy and Cul are all right with it,” Rosalie said innocently. “Dorian?”

“You’ll hear no objection from me,” he replied in an equally innocent tone.

Mia rolled her eyes, laughing. “Let’s see what the lord and lady of the manor have to say about it. But I doubt they’d protest.”

“No, I don’t think they would,” Cass chuckled. “They’ll probably enjoy the gossip, after all.”

“Exactly. I sometimes suspect they gossip even more with each other than Evvy does with us,” Josie noted with a giggle.

“A bit dangerous, having the lord of the manor know all our secrets,” Dorian said lightly.

“But we know all his too,” Rosalie laughed. “And sometimes we know more than he does, so it’s all fair.”

“We do?” Mia asked.

“We know the truth behind that fish,” Rosalie reminded her.

 “And some of us have gotten fairly good at making certain predictions...” Josie replied, glancing at Dorian, who just smirked.

“The fish, yes. What predictions?”

“Nothing to bore you with, sweet Mia,” Dorian said, sipping his tea. “Just something we noticed at certain points during the day...”

Mia eyed them all suspiciously. Their expressions made it plain that the entire group understood what he meant. “Why am I the only one who doesn’t know what you’re talking about?” she demanded.

“I rather doubt you really _want_ to know what they’re talking about, Mia,” Rosalie offered.

“No, I have a feeling you’re right. Something tells me that whatever it is, it’s disrespectful and I wouldn’t like it.”

“It comes from a place of love, I assure you,” Dorian said with a wave of his hand. “I’m thrilled they’re happy, you all know that. They just... make it easy to joke.”

Mia paused, digesting that. “Oh... oh! Oh, you are awful!” She tried not to smile.

“Guilty as charged, my dear lady,” Dorian laughed, smirking. “It’s part of my charm.”

“I don’t want details. But you’re all terrible and I hope they get you back tenfold.” Mia poured herself some more tea, still struggling not to smile.

“Well, worrying about the Rutherford family is likely going to make me go prematurely grey, so I think that’s payback enough,” Dorian joked.

“I’ll second that,” Cassandra admitted.

“Ah, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Josie smiled. “After all, they brought us all together, didn’t they?”

“In their own unintentional way, they did,” Branson allowed. “Or I guess, the King did. He put them together, so we all ended up here with ties to the Arl’s household, and Cass and Josie came to help Ev, and Ev introduced Cass to Mahanon... it’s like a novel.”

“It really is. The Maker works in mysterious ways,” Josie said.

“He does indeed.” Cass nodded.

“I can hardly wait to see what’s in the next chapter,” Rosalie commented with a giggle.

“Hopefully it amounts to ‘And then nothing went wrong at all and Dorian was allowed to relax’,” the minstrel teased, smiling.

“I’ll drink to that,” said Mia.

* * *

Back upstairs, Evvy was making good on her offer to wash Cullen’s hair. “Your brother and sisters want to come and see you at dinnertime, if you’re feeling up to it,” she told him. “They’ve been worried; it’s so unusual for you to be sick.”

“I would love to see them, provided they keep their distance – I don’t want to get them sick after Dorian so meticulously kept them away,” Cullen replied, glancing up slightly at Evvy as he did so. “It has indeed been a long time since I was this ill. Of course, they had to deal with my issues after I came home from the service, but it’s been a while since I’ve been physically sick.”

“I don’t think you’re contagious anymore, but we’ll make sure they don’t get too close just in case.”

“Thank you, I don’t want to take the risk,” He nodded slightly. “It’s bad enough you’ve endlessly exposed yourself to me these past few days,” he added teasingly.

“It was worth the risk,” she assured him, rinsing his hair. “Wild horses weren’t going to drag me away, not while you needed me.”

“I’m very spoiled.” He smiled lovingly. “And thank you for this.”

“Any time, my lord.” She kissed his cheek. “Now, if you’re ready to get out, I’ll get you a robe.”

“As lovely as this is, I think I should perhaps sleep a bit before my siblings come up.”

“I think that’s wise. Let’s get you settled in the clean sheets and I’ll play until you drop off... then I think I’ll have a bath of my own.”

“Good idea, my dearest darling. I am rather enjoying listening to you play, by the way.”

“You know that was the reason I asked Dorian to teach me in the first place, right? Because I thought you might like it?”

“I know that now, of course.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I was just being stupid and petty. I’m glad you kept up with it even after all that unpleasantness.”

“I was a little afraid to keep going at first,” she admitted, “because it upset you so much. But once we talked everything out I was happy to take it up again. And you know, Dorian was trying to tell me that you being jealous wasn’t a bad thing – that it meant you thought I was worth being jealous over.”

“That is true, but it was still wrong of me to act that way. I’m just glad that we were able to overcome it and grow closer.”

She ran her fingers through his damp hair. “We both learned from the mess. And we’ll never doubt each other – or, more to the point, ourselves – like that again. Everyone makes mistakes, but we didn’t give up.” She chuckled. “Sometimes it feels like we’ve been married for years instead of months, for some reason.”

“You’re right, it does. We’ve both healed so much so quickly.” He blinked at her blissfully. “I hope you know they’ve been the best months of my life.”

“Mine too, Cullen.” She kissed him and settled into the bedside chair with the lute. “Get some sleep, love.”

“If you insist...” He smiled, a bit drowsily, closing his eyes in contentment.

She had been working on a bit of a surprise, based on what he had done when she was ill. It was difficult, as she only had her memory of him humming to work with, but she did her best to pluck out the melody of his mother’s old lullaby.

Cullen, however, recognized it immediately and his eyes fluttered open. “Evvy, you...” He blinked at her for a second, smiling. “You taught yourself how to play it?”

“Well, I tried... I probably haven’t got it quite right, since all I had to go on was you humming it to me that one time. I thought once you were better I’d see if Mia remembered it.”

“I’m almost certain Mia would remember it in full. She remembers everything about our parents,” he said, his smile widening. “But you’re doing very well.”

“Oh good. I’ll try to learn the whole thing, if she can help me. And if she can’t, Dorian might recognize it.”

“I’ve said it before but it bears repeating – I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but whatever it is, I shall endeavor to keep doing it.”

“You’d have to take that up with the Maker, dear,” she teased gently. “But I’m sure you’re more than worthy of any reward He sees fit to give you.”

He simply smiled at that, closing his eyes once more. Once he was asleep, Evvy tucked him in more securely and kissed his cheek before heading off for a bath of her own. She came very close to falling asleep in the tub, in truth, but emerged a while later feeling refreshed.

Cullen half-awoke as she came back out, wordlessly murmuring a noise that might have been her name as he rolled over and opened his eyes slightly.

“Hello, love,” she said softly, sitting down beside him. “Do you want to sleep some more?”

“What time is it? I don’t want to miss the others when they come up...” he responded quietly.

“Shhh... it’s not dinnertime yet... go back to sleep. I’ll wake you when they come.” She smoothed his hair.

“All right.” He nodded vaguely, shutting his eyes again. “You should sleep too though, if you’re tired...”

“...you know what, I think I will.” She settled in the bed beside him so he could curl into her embrace, his head snuggled into her shoulder, and with her arms firmly around him she closed her eyes.

“Good, I’m glad...” he whispered as they cuddled up together. Despite still not being fully restored to health, he couldn’t remember a time when he had felt more content, and quickly drifted back to sleep again.

* * *

Perhaps an hour or so later, Evvy woke. She didn’t dare move, not when he was so clearly comfortable, so she just sat and listened to his improved breathing. “And someday,” she mused softly, “I’ll tell our children how we got married, met, and fell in love – in that order – and they probably won’t believe me.” Since they were married by proxy before she left the Free Marches, this was technically true, and it amused her deeply.

He almost subconsciously burrowed in deeper at the sound of her voice, his arms gathering her closer. After several minutes he opened his eyes, smiled, and glanced towards the window. “Good... evening, I suppose,” he said, his voice honeylike with sleep.

“Good evening,” she purred in response. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than I have in days,” he said, stretching. “And a little hungry. How about you, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Delighted to hear that you’re feeling better. Shall I dress and get your supper? And siblings?”

“I’m not in any hurry to have you depart, but I wouldn’t say no to either of those things.” He nodded, sitting up carefully.

“I’m not in any hurry to leave you either, but I’m sure they’re anxious to see you. I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She smiled and extricated herself from him, somewhat reluctantly, then went to find something to wear.

“I await your return,” he purred, leaning back. After a moment, he called to her. “Do I look terrible? I don’t want to concern them if I look terrible.”

“You look much better than the last time they saw you, don’t worry,” she called back. “The bath helped.”

“Well, that is a relief, I know they’d just worry if they saw me looking like I was on death’s door,” he replied. “Should I pull myself together at all?”

“No, I think you’re fine. You’re dressed enough for someone on bed rest and you’re clean. All they’ll care about is that you’re feeling better.” She returned, pulling her hair back, and smiled at him. “I asked Sereda to make more of the soup we had for lunch, it seemed to agree with you.”

“Mm, good. I’m hungry, but I don’t think I’m quite ready for a full meal yet. Rather puts a damper on our prank.” He smirked.

“Ah yes, the prank has been unfortunately sidelined.” Evvy chuckled. “We’ll pick it up again later.”

“I look forward to that. The look on Dorian’s face was priceless the evening when I was the starving one and you were the exhausted party.”

“He was so confused, poor man.” She approached the bed and smoothed Cullen’s hair. “I’ll go see if the soup is ready, and tell your siblings they can come up. I won’t be long.”

“All right. Thank you, darling.” He caught the hand that smoothed his hair and stroked it for a moment. “I cannot wait until I am well enough to give you a proper kiss.”

“Another day or two, if you continue to improve,” she promised fondly.  

Minutes later, the other Rutherford siblings filtered into the room, smiling at him. “Hey, little brother,” Mia greeted him. “We’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you all, too.” He smiled. “I hope you haven’t worried too much about me. And Bran, thank you for riding for the healer. Again.”

“You know, maybe we should get a healer in residence. That way we can stop chasing that poor woman all the way over here,” Branson replied with a chuckle. “Maybe she can recommend someone.”

“That actually is a good idea,” Cullen nodded. “I should write to her as soon as I’m well enough to do so and get started on that.”

“Maybe she can send someone pretty for James to take a shine to,” Rosalie offered, giggling.

“Are you trying to play matchmaker for my seneschal?” Cullen asked with a laugh. “Although... James _could_ use a hobby...” He laughed again.

“Exactly. He’s been moping the whole time you were sick!” she said, still giggling.

“Oh, Maker’s breath,” Cullen chuckled. “Well, tell him I’m sorry for worrying him.”

“I already did,” said a new voice, as Evvy came in with Cullen’s tray. “Here you are, dear. James got back a little while ago, I sent him to update the healer on your condition. She says if you continue to improve like this, you can stop taking the medicinal draughts after tomorrow.”

“Oh, that is good news indeed,” Mia said, clapping her hands together.

“That would be wonderful,” Cullen agreed, accepting the tray from Evvy. “Thank you so much, dearest.”

“Eat what you can – don’t force it, though. Oh, I forgot the medicine, I’ll be right back. Can I get anything for the rest of you?”

“We’re fine, Evvy, thank you,” Mia assured her. “You’re sweet to offer though. We’re just happy to see Cul looking better.”

“Me too.” She departed with a smile, leaving Cullen to start eating his soup.

“She’s so cute,” Rosalie said with a chuckle.

“She’s been more dutiful than a Chantry sister these past few days,” Cullen said as he began to eat slowly. “I’m worried she’s going to end up sick too, but having her here has been so wonderful.”

“She loves you,” Mia said simply. “Enough to take all the risk of caring for you herself and keep the rest of us out of harm’s way. I didn’t want to let her, but... she _is_ your wife. It was her call to make.”

“And I as her husband hate the thought of anything happening to her on my account,” he replied. “But I’m grateful nevertheless. I don’t think it’s an exaggeration to say I would be lost without her.”

“Probably,” Branson agreed with a grin. “The important thing is, you’re both okay.”

Cullen nodded. “Just promise me you’ll all keep an eye on her and make her take it easy if it seems like she’s overexerting herself.”

“I think we can do that,” Mia assured him. “Eat that before it gets cold.”

“All right, all right.” He grinned. “While I do, why don’t you all tell me about the Harvestmere party?”

“Krem refused to dance with anyone but Ro,” Branson said with a grin, holding her by one curl. “He’s got it bad.”

“I’m glad he refused to dance with anyone but me,” Rosalie replied, playfully rolling her eyes at Branson. She heaved a dreamy sigh. “He is such a sweetheart. I _really_ like him.”

“I’m glad, really I am,” Cullen said, genuinely beaming back at her before turning to Branson. “Speaking of ‘got it bad’, what did you and Josie get up to?”

“Oh, nothing particular. We danced, we talked, we laughed... we had a good time.”

“That’s nice to hear. You both have been through a lot recently, so I like to hear there was some laughing going on.” He smiled. “And how about you, Mia? Anything to report?”

“Not really. Blackwall... wasn’t at the party. I spent most of the evening with Cassandra.”

“Well, that’s too bad. But I’m glad Cass had some company. She is doing a rather heroic job of holding out for Mahanon, I must say.”

“She’s got it bad for him like Ro does for Krem,” Mia agreed. “She lives for those letters he sends.”

“How does everything always come back to me and Krem?” Rosalie said with a grin. “But I agree. And it’s very sweet – she deserves to have the type of romance she spends all her time reading about.”

“It always comes back to you and Krem because you’re young and cute,” her sister replied. “And yes, she does.”

“Aww, thanks, Mia.” Rosalie beamed so widely it made Cullen laugh affectionately.

“I agree with all of that,” he replied. “You all deserve that if it makes you happy. You all deserve the absolute best.”

“Agree to agree, as you like to say,” said Evvy, returning with his herbal fusion in time to hear the end of the discussion. “Here, Cul, drink that. It’s good for your cough.”

He smiled and accepted the draught, drinking it down. “I’ll take anything I can get to deal with the cough,” he said when he had swallowed, taking a sip of water to finish it off. “Thank you, love. Do you have a minute to come sit? I was just getting all the gossip.”

“Of course.” She perched beside him and listened attentively, if just a little tiredly, while the other Rutherfords shared the rest of the party details. “I’m really glad you all enjoyed yourselves.”

“It was lovely, but as I said before, we wish you both could have been there too,” Rosalie said. “I personally want to see Cul dance again.”

“When I’m healthy, I’ll save a dance for you, Ro,” he promised.

“Now, should we leave you two?” Mia cut in, glancing at husband and wife. “Sleep would do you both good.”

“I don’t doubt you’re right,” Evvy admitted.  

“Speaking of dancing, though,” said Branson, “we were talking about maybe having a little party to celebrate you getting better, since you missed out on the Arl’s. Just us, and maybe the Arl and Arlessa and two certain gentlemen in their employ. What do you think?”

“That sounds absolutely fantastic,” Cullen said with a cheerful smile. “And I’m sure the two gentlemen in question would be happy to attend,” he added playfully before turning to Evvy. “What do you think, darling?”

“I think it’s a great idea. Tell Dorian he can go ahead – since I’m sure he wants to plan this,” she added. “Just nothing too lavish.”

“I fear ‘nothing too lavish’ are words that probably aren’t in Dorian’s vocabulary,” Cullen laughed. “But I look forward to whatever you all have planned.”

“We’ll leave it in your capable hands,” Evvy concluded. “Just let us know when so I can get in a few naps first. And so we don’t go to Val Royeaux and miss it.”

“Oh, Val Royeaux?” Mia said with a warm smile. “Are you both going to take some time and take a vacation?”

“We were talking about it. When he feels better, of course, and before the winter comes. Just maybe a week or two, if you all think you can spare us...”

“Oh goodness, yes, you both deserve the break. We’ll take care of everything here,” Mia said fondly. “Don’t worry about a thing. Whenever you decide to go, we’ll all pull together to make everything run as smoothly as possible.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” said Evvy warmly. “We’ve both heard so much about the university... and I’m hoping to do some Wintersend shopping too.”

“I’m almost positive you’ll have to forcibly drag Cul from the library,” Rosalie laughed. “But it sounds so lovely, you’ll have a wonderful time.”

“I’ll find a way to lure him. Maybe if I leave a trail of blueberries...” Evvy’s eyes twinkled.

“That would probably work,” Cullen joked, laughing and playfully tapping Evvy’s nose. “Well, we’ve already started brainstorming, and I’m significantly looking forward to it.”

“Good. All right, you two, we’ll let you rest,” said Mia, gesturing to the other two. “Hopefully we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I hope so too.” Cullen smiled. “I’m very happy you were able to come say hello, though.”

The siblings filed out, wishing their brother and sister-in-law a good night. Evvy chuckled, removing the tray. “You ate a lot – I’m glad.”

“Maybe tomorrow I’ll try to add something a bit more substantial, if I’m feeling up to it,” he said thoughtfully. “And perhaps I can actually get up and walk around for a bit in the afternoon...”

“What a concept,” his wife teased him. “Oh, I’m just so glad you’re getting better. I’m going to get ready for bed – do you need anything?”

“You have done quite enough for me for one day, my dearest darling,” he smiled. “The only thing I need right now is you lying next to me.”

“That, I can do. Give me a few minutes.” Once she was in her long sleeping shift and her hair was in its usual braid, she extinguished the lights and made her way to join him. “Better?”

“Mm, perfect,” he whispered, pulling her into an embrace. “This is all I need. Good night, my dear one.”

“Good night,” she purred. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. More than I can possibly put into words.” He touched her cheek gently before settling in, quickly falling into a deep and restful sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Cullen's illness at an end, he and his wife make their way to Val Royeaux. Along the way they enjoy some poetry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever played the Cassandra romance in Inquisition, you're familiar with the poetry book in question. The first poem Cullen reads is, of course, from that scene. The one about "sweet captivity" is my own invention.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Cullen continued to improve marvelously over the next several days, and by the end of the next week was back to normal save for the occasional nagging cough. With his health so restored, the rest of the family went ahead and set up the little celebration, much to the delight of everyone. Dorian managed to restrain himself to “nothing too lavish”, but still nevertheless put together a wonderful evening of music and dancing for everyone to unwind and enjoy themselves. The star of the evening was, of course, Mia’s surprise blueberry pie, which she had managed to get so close to Eleanor Rutherford’s recipe that Cullen nearly cried at the mere sight of it.

Shortly thereafter, with his health completely back to normal, the plans for the trip to Val Royeaux began in earnest. With final instructions to the staff and the family, he and Evvy set out early one morning to head for the Orlesian capital.

“This brings back memories,” Evvy remarked teasingly, watching the scenery. “We first got to know each other in the carriage.”

“That’s true, isn’t it?” He smiled. “And I was painfully, terribly awkward, wasn’t I?”

“You were adorably shy,” she corrected fondly. “And I felt safe with you.”

His grin gentled into a smile of affection and contentment. “I felt the same,” he said. “Like I wrote in my journal, it was at that moment I realized we would become good friends if nothing else. But I was blessed twice – you became my friend and then you became the love of my life.”

The green eyes that studied him were soft. “Likewise. I came to Ferelden hoping that you would be the sort of man for whom I could at least develop some affection. Then I met you and I was fairly certain it was going to be a lot more than that, in time.” She smirked a little. “Especially once you warmed up enough to actually flirt with me. Oh, Maker, I was not going to hold out against that for long.”

“I’m so grateful you’re the type of woman who thinks playing chess and discussing literature are master works of seduction,” he laughed. “Otherwise I may have been doomed from the start.”

“I’ll admit, I never expected either of those things to be as beguiling as they turned out to be,” she teased. “I feel quite sure that playing chess with anyone else wouldn’t have quite the same effect – but I never played with anyone who thought that kissing my palm was an appropriate way to congratulate me for capturing a piece.”

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. “In my defense, your look of contemplation when we play is a thing of beauty and it gets me rather flustered.”

“Does it?” she inquired sweetly. “I wonder if we’ll have much chance to play chess while we’re in Val Royeaux.”

“We shall see.” He smiled. “I’m sure we can fit it in amidst everything we have planned. It’s good to be out and about again.”

“It’s good to see you feeling like yourself again.” Smiling, she turned to look outside. “Ferelden really is beautiful in the fall, isn’t it? When the leaves start to turn, it’s quite breathtaking.”

“It is. Everyone likes to joke about how dreary this country is, but autumn is always something special,” he said with appraisal. “When we return home, perhaps we should go for a long ride.”

“I would love that. Amber and Ferdinand would too, I’m sure.” She glanced at him. “And then comes the winter and our frozen waterfall.”

“Indeed. I’m simultaneously hoping to see that and hoping to never see it,” he laughed. “Although the cold will allow for plenty of cuddling, I’m sure.”

“And you are very good at keeping me warm,” she noted with a mischievous twinkle.

“Mm… yes, well,” he chuckled fondly, leaning in to kiss her. He had been making up for lost time with his kisses now that he was over his illness. “Hopefully I can keep you warm enough to survive the Fereldan winter. My surcoat will likely make a reappearance at some point, I’m sure.”

“And you promised me my own to match.”

“Ah, that’s true. Perhaps we should explore the marketplace for one. I’m not even sure where mine came from, I’ve had it for so long.”

“Well, I was hoping to do some Wintersend shopping anyway, so that fits in nicely. It doesn’t need to be exactly the same, after all – unless you were also planning to get me a suit of armor to wear with it,” she added with a grin.

“I could. It would probably knock you down, but I could,” he laughed. “We’ll see what they have,” he capped teasingly.

“Hmm. I’m trying to picture myself in a suit of armor, like Ser Aveline or something... could be interesting. Maybe I’ll just draw myself in one.” She chuckled. “Unless you really like the idea of me in armor, that is.”

“Given how disaster prone we both seem to be, the two of us in armor might be a good idea,” he teased. “And you would look fantastic in armor, I’m sure, my lioness.”

“Hmm... there is one downside to armor, though,” she pointed out, trying not to smile. “It’s difficult to remove.”

“How right you are,” he observed, nodding in mock solemnity. “So perhaps we should hold off on such a purchase.”

“I’m afraid so. Especially if we’re going to be playing chess.”

“Your logic is unassailable. We’ll see if we can find a chessboard while we’re there,” he said, lifting an eyebrow slightly.

“An unbreakable one,” she reminded him playfully. “So that if it gets... upended somehow... it won’t need replacing.”

“Fantastic idea,” he laughed. “We’ll see what we can find.”

“I wonder if they sell travel sets,” she added innocently. “So we could play while we’re here in the carriage.”

“That sounds like it could be very dangerous, my lady,” he teased back.

“Do you not trust me, my lord?” Her eyes danced.

“Oh, I trust _you_ ,” he said with a slight smile. “I don’t so much trust the movement of the carriage.”

“Hmm... but a travel set would have a way of dealing with such things. Pegs that fit into the board, or something similar.”

“We would have to be on our best behavior, though,” he teased. “We would actually have to make an effort to finish a game for once.”

“Finish a game,” she repeated thoughtfully. “Do you know, I can’t remember the last time we did that!”

“It’s been a while,” he admitted, laughing. “We are very easily distracted, it seems.”

“I can’t help it. You’re much better looking than the chessboard... or anything else, for that matter. Nothing holds my attention like your face does.” She giggled.

“Well, I am flattered,” he said, grinning. “The same is true for you and how constantly I am struck by how beautiful you are.”

“You are sweet. So... we have a long road ahead of us... what do you say to some reading? I brought a couple of books with us.”

“Sounds perfect. I’m guessing we have a lot of Genitivi, don’t we?” He smiled.

“We have Genitivi, Sister Dorcas Guerrin, and some poetry book Cassandra mentioned which is apparently banned in several countries. How our library came to have a copy of a banned book, I’m not sure I want to know.”

“A banned book of poetry, hmm? Well, my curiosity is piqued now,” he laughed. “Know anything about it?”

“All I know is that it’s called _Carmenum di Amatus_ , and I’m fairly certain it originated in Tevinter. I had difficulty learning that much from her – I would honestly suspect Mahanon of sending it, except that I’m sure if that were the case she’d keep it hidden in her room.”

“Well perhaps if he’s not aware of its existence, we should make him aware.” Cullen smiled almost mischievously. “I’m sure Cass would love a dramatic reading.”

“Oh, I do love the way you think, my lord.” Evvy smirked a bit. “Dare we read that one?”

He chuckled. “I think we dare. If it’s too bawdy, we’ll stop. But we survived _Swords and Shields_ , so I’m sure we’ll survive this too.”

“We only survived that one because I was ill – and because the bits in between certain scenes were almost ridiculous,” she pointed out. “But here you are, by all means... I shall sit here and thrill at the sound of your voice.”

“All right.” He smiled, accepting the book a thumbing through it curiously. After a moment, he cleared his throat and began, “On aching branch do blossoms grow, the wind a hallowed breath...”

Evvy leaned against him lightly, listening curiously. She couldn’t quite imagine why the book would be banned – but there had to be a reason somewhere. In any case, she wasn’t complaining about poetry in her husband’s voice.

He continued through the poem, a frank but beautiful piece about two lovers. As he finished, he paged through and found another. “These aren’t too bad,” he commented quietly, musing aloud. “Did they only ban this because it’s from Tevinter, I wonder?”

“That could be the reason,” Evvy mused. “Unless their tone changes as the book goes or something, I don’t see the issue.”

“Well, I say we find out.” Cullen smirked as he came to another poem and began to read.

The imagery in this one was perhaps slightly more risqué than the previous two. “It seems to me that the poems might be arranged in order of intensity,” she said thoughtfully when he finished. “It almost sounds like they’re all about the same two lovers, and the longer they’re together and the deeper their relationship grows, the more the poems reflect that. I mean, I’ve only heard three so that’s just a guess, but that’s sort of how it feels.”

“That’s a very interesting thought,” he said, nodding. “And it would make perfect sense. The real question is... do we continue in order or do we dare see what might lay near the end?”

“I leave that entirely in my lord’s hands.”

“Well, we’ll explore the end eventually,” he promised playfully. “But for now, we’ll continue in order. I’m rather enjoying the idea that this is documenting a relationship growing steadily deeper.”

“Like ours,” she noted, smiling.

“Exactly like ours,” he said fondly, placing the book in his lap for a moment in order to take her hands in his. He continued to read in that position, only freeing one hand so he could turn the page every now and then.

The best part of the trip, Evvy decided, was that they were being left alone to do things just like this without observation or amusement. She knew the joking always came from a place of love, and that the others were genuinely happy for them, but it was nice all the same to not have an audience. She smiled up at Cullen, watching his face as he read and enjoying the shifting colors of his eyes.

As he finished one poem and was about to start another, he realized she was looking up at him and paused in order to kiss her tenderly. “We’re not even in Orlais yet,” he purred. “And already I am having a wonderful time.”

“Mm. Me too,” she replied softly. “Shame we can’t just be on holiday all the time... I could get used to this.”

“I agree. We should do this more often,” he said, snuggling up against her. “Although the others might start to get offended if we keep leaving them so much,” he added, laughing.

“True. But at least they’re not here to say we’re so cute we’re intolerable – that alone is refreshing,” she said with a chuckle. “Do you want me to read?”

“Why, certainly,” he said, passing the book over to her, resting his head against her own.

The next poem suggested that her theory might be correct – the imagery was, again, a little more intense. “Hmm. I wonder who wrote these, anyway,” she mused upon finishing.

“I wonder if our resident Tevinter bibliophile would have any more information on it,” Cullen wondered. “There has to be a very interesting story behind it, I’m sure.”

“We’ll ask him when we get back. Maybe he’s the one who added it to the library in the first place.” Looking thoughtful, she turned to the next poem and continued.

* * *

Although the poems grew steadily more colorful the further they got in the book, it was hard to deny how beautiful they were at the same time. The love between the author and the subject was undeniable, and it made Cullen wonder all the more about who they were and what they had been through together as a pair. He put an arm around Evvy’s shoulder as she read, smiling all the while.

“This is... actually sort of fantastic,” Evvy admitted. “Although I still don’t see why it’s banned.” She passed the book back so he could take another turn, and rummaged in her work bag until she found a wineskin.

“I’m not sure either. Maybe it has something more to do with the people in the poems than the poems themselves,” he wondered. “But I suppose we’ll find out. They’re wonderful poems either way and I’m thrilled you brought this along.” He cleared his throat and picked up where she had left off.

She took a drink to wet her throat, then snuggled into his side and let his voice wash over her ears. Part of her wished she could go back to visit the Evangeline of early spring, to set her mind at ease about how happy she would be. On the other hand, why spoil the surprise?

Several of the next poems were rather short and they passed quickly, the lilt of Cullen’s voice mixing with the rattling of the carriage as they journeyed forward. He paused, taking the wineskin and sipping quickly. “I hope these two have a happy ending,” he mused, tapping the book. “I’m too overjoyed at the moment to entertain the notion that not everyone can be as happy as we are.”

“I wish everyone could be. It’s such a blessing, it doesn’t seem right that not all of the Maker’s children can enjoy it,” she remarked with a smile. “Hopefully the author did, at least.”

He smiled at her. “You’re truly, genuinely the kindest person I know,” he said, stroking her cheek. “But I agree. If nothing else, I’m glad our family gets to experience this for themselves too.”

“True. I certainly didn’t expect your brother to fall for my lady-in-waiting – what a remarkable development that’s been!” She eyed him playfully. “Admit it, he’s got something up his sleeve for Wintersend.”

Cullen couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “He does. He had it planned, apparently, even before the duel. I’m surprised... I honestly didn’t think he had it in him.”

“I knew it!” she squealed, delighted. “Oh, I can’t wait for her to give the details. Proposal stories are so romantic!”

“My little brother, the romantic. Who would have thought?” He smiled, shaking his head fondly. “You should have seen him at that duel. It was truly something else. It was like he had become a character in a novel. He adores Josie.”

Evvy squealed again. “Good. She deserves someone who does.” With a grin, she added, “Meanwhile, I may have some insight as to Cass’s Wintersend surprise from Mahanon.”

“Oh, really? Well, I shared my insights, it’s only fair you share yours,” he teased.

“For starters, he’s going to be here. And he has heavily implied that he was successful in his endeavor to find an ending to _Swords and Shields_... his exact wording was a little cryptic, though.”

“Cass will be thrilled on both accounts,” he said, smiling. “Hmm, cryptic? What did he say?”

“All he said was that I should make sure there were a couple of guest rooms ready and that we might want to stock up on some Free Marches vintages. He said it will make sense when he arrives.” She shrugged.

“Well, he certainly has my attention, I can’t even imagine how Cass will react,” he said with a grin. “We will make sure both of those specifications are met.”

“Of course. I’m sure it’ll be a marvelous day – between Mahanon and Branson alone, it should be magical.”

“Indeed. Although now I feel the pressure to live up to their incredible example and I am almost certain I will fall flat.” He said with a laugh.

“No, love, you couldn’t possibly.” She smiled fondly. “Shall we keep reading, or are you tired of it?”

He smiled at her compliment and nuzzled her cheek for a moment. “We’ve got the time. Let’s discover more of what happens to this pair.”

“Oh goody.” She giggled like a small child. “I love the sound of your voice.”

He smiled at that, a bit thoughtfully. “Well, then, more of my voice you shall have, my sweet.” He obliged and began reading again.

* * *

It came as a bit of a surprise to Evvy a while later when the carriage stopped. “Oh – it must be time to rest the horses,” she mused. “Well, I’m sure you’re ready for a break from reading, you’ve been spoiling me.”

“It’s been a treat for me too, don’t worry. But I wouldn’t object to stretching my legs.”

“We’ll walk around a bit.” They had been on the road longer than it had seemed, she realized; they were making good time. “The next time we stop will be for lunch, I think, but Mia sent along a basket if you’re hungry.”

“Oh, Mia. Thoughtful as ever,” he said affectionately. “I could eat, yes. Let’s see what she sent.”

The basket was simple enough – bread, cheese, another wineskin, and a couple of small cakes. “She’s such a lovely person,” Evvy noted.

“She always has been, ever since we were small,” he agreed, beginning to divvy up the bread. “She always is so willing to put everyone else’s needs ahead of her own and she works so hard.”

“I hope things work out with Blackwall – or someone else, if not,” she said thoughtfully. “Mia deserves to be happy.”

“She does. So much so,” he agreed. “I wonder if we can find her friend Blackwall and invite him for Wintersend...”

“That would be very sweet of you. Maybe Arl Teagan would know how to contact him.”

“Well, I’ll certainly try,” he nodded. “She has done so much for me, in my life and especially in these past several months. So if this makes her happy, I will support it. It’s the least I can do.”

“I’ve admired her since we first met. She’s so strong and capable – not to mention warm and loving. Both your sisters made me feel right at home immediately,” she noted. “By all means, I support anything that would make either of them happy.”

“Believe me, you and my sisters getting along so well has been such a relief,” he said with a nod. “Honestly, all of us getting along so well has been incredible. I’m very grateful for it.”

“As am I. Having four older siblings, I know how rare that is!” She chuckled. “I’ve got enough years between myself and the others that I was generally removed from their squabbles, but I _saw_ enough of them growing up. What you and your siblings have is remarkable.”

“We had our fair share of squabbles growing up too,” he laughed. “Sometimes I used to sneak away when they got too loud. But we really do get along so well. For a long time, all they had was each other, and it gave them a closeness that’s hard to describe. But even though I left home as young as I did, they’ve always done their best to keep me as close as possible, and I would probably be lost without that.”

“If I may ask,” Evvy said slowly, “and I don’t mean to bring up painful memories, but... what happened to your parents?”

“Of course you may ask, it’s only natural to want to know,” he said with a slight nod, clearing his throat. “They... they both died during the Blight. Honnleath was hit particularly hard.”

“Oh, love, I’m so sorry. That must have been terrible for you.”

“Thank you,” he said, reaching out to take her hand. “It was hard – we were all quite old enough to understand what was happening, but young enough to still need our parents very much. But we had each other, and not everyone has that.”

“How old were you?”

“Nineteen,” he said somberly. “I was... gone when they died. I had left for Templar training about six years before that, and I... never saw them again.”

She ached for him then, seeing the pain in his eyes. “You were on your own for a long time,” she said softly. “And nothing was the same when you came back. Oh, my lion...”

“It’s difficult when you’re fighting for a world that turns on its head to the point where you don’t recognize what you started fighting for in the first place,” he agreed. After a moment, he reached out to touch her cheek. “But I didn’t mean to upset you. I know my parents are looking down on me now and I know they can see I’m finally happy.”

She covered his hand with her own. ”I’m glad that you are. I want you to be.”

“I am happier than I ever have been in my life. Happier than I ever thought possible,” he assured her. “And I want the same for you, my precious one.”

“I’m happy,” she promised. “I had no idea this much happiness existed until I met you.”

“I can’t ask for anything more than that,” he said, his smile widening. He reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace, planting a gently lingering kiss to the top of her head as he did so.

“I love you,” she murmured into his shirtfront.

“I love you too, darling. I love you so very, very much. And I will never stop saying it or thinking it or feeling it as long as I live.”

“Neither will I. I promise.” How funny, she sometimes thought, that they’d made that vow – and ended up keeping it.

“I trust you.” He smiled, kissing her.

They finished eating and were soon on their way again. “If we continue at this pace, we could reach Val Royeaux by this time tomorrow,” Evvy remarked. “I hope they aren’t pushing the horses too hard – we have no duels to stop.”

He laughed in spite of himself at that. “Yes, and thank goodness for it too. I honestly don’t know if I could take another incident like that. I’m pleased this visit to Orlais is more recreational.”

“Very recreational. I’m going to guess that this is the first completely recreational trip you’ve ever taken.”

“No, I...” He paused for a moment, thinking. “Actually, I rather think you’re right. I visited Lake Calenhad quite a lot as a child, but that hardly counts since it was so close to Honnleath. Other than that, I haven’t had much opportunity to travel purely for travel’s sake.”

“Then this is a landmark occasion,” she said with a grin. “I expect lengthy journal entries about it. Have you written anything lately I should know about?” she added, teasingly.

“I didn’t know there would be a report due,” he teased, laughing, before rubbing his neck in contemplation. “Well, you know that I couldn’t write for several days because I was sick, which didn’t please me. But otherwise, the usual – details on what’s been going on at Grand Forest, musings on the family, endless diatribes about how lovely you are.”

“Not the most historically useful document, then,” she said with a laugh. “But too flattering to criticize. Shall we continue reading the poetry?”

He laughed at her comment, pressing his cheek to hers as answer. “Some more poetry sounds lovely. I believe it’s your turn, unless you’re really longing to hear more of me.”

“I would never say no to your voice, but I should take a turn,” she said, opening the book to where he had stopped. “Well, now. The relationship between the poet and their lover is... deepening, I think.”

“Oh, is that so?” he asked, settling in and peering at the book. “It was already quite the tryst...”

“Yes, well, listen to this.” She started to read, her tone just a little sly.

Cullen raised an eyebrow as he listened and said eyebrow continued to advance upward as the poem went on. “We might soon discover why this book was banned,” he said with a laugh when she had finished.

“We might indeed, my lord. Now I’m absolutely convinced that Dorian’s the one who put this in the library.” She chuckled. “Probably a subtle attempt to keep your desk occupied.”

“Oh, that man,” Cullen said in mock annoyance. “No matter, we shall just have to continue tormenting him with our prank in revenge. Who do you think will break first, him or Josie?”

“I think he will. He’s getting incredibly antsy the longer we do this.”

“I would almost feel bad for him if it wasn’t also the most hilarious thing I have ever seen,” Cullen laughed, smirking. “Oh, I shouldn’t tease, right? He’s done a lot for us, after all.”

“He has. But it’s still incredibly funny.” She giggled.

“It really is,” Cullen laughed deeper at that. “We’ll make it up to him with a nice Wintersend gift or something.”

“Precisely. He likes books and wine – shopping for Dorian is fairly easy. Anyway, let’s continue.”

As they plowed on, taking turns at intervals, the poems did indeed get more... detailed. It seemed Evvy’s theory about the poems having some sort of chronological order was proving true. “It’s a shame this is so difficult a book to find,” Cullen said at last. “They’re a bit daring, certainly, but the poems are nevertheless impressive.”

“They certainly are. I’ve occasionally wanted to try my hand at poetry... but this leaves me a bit cowed,” she admitted.

“I’m sure anything you would write would be fantastic.” He smiled. “Besides, if _I_ can write a poem, anyone can,” he added with a laugh.

“Your poem was beautiful!” she protested, smiling. “Cass and Josie thought so too – I thought Cass was going to cry.”

“That’s high praise, given how much I know Cass loves poetry,” he noted, still smiling. “But as long as _you_ liked it, I’m pleased. It may not have been a masterpiece, but it’s all true.”

“I loved it. But I think I’d best stick with art... words often fail me.”

“Well, the portrait you did for Summersday is one of the best gifts I’ve ever received, so I won’t complain about that fact.”

“I admit I was pleased with that,” she said with a chuckle. “That smug little expression you wear when we play chess wasn’t the easiest to reproduce, but I think I managed it.”

“I may have learned that expression from Mia,” he said, almost sheepishly. “It’s the look she would get whenever she won against me when we were children. And she won _all_ the time.”

“Well, I can tell you that it contributes to my inability to concentrate,” she teased. “I’m not sure about Mia, but on _you_ it’s very distracting.”

“My poor dear. I don’t _try_ to distract you, it just happens,” he laughed. “It sounds like we would be more successful at chess if we played with our eyes closed.”

“Or at least in some way that prevented us from seeing each other,” she returned, chuckling. “But I’m certainly not complaining, you understand.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining either,” he assured her with a smile. “I can promise you that.”

“Truthfully,” she added, nuzzling him a bit, “I really don’t care if we never finish a game of chess again. I enjoy losing so very much.”

“As you so eloquently put it during one of our games, neither of us really loses when it comes to chess.” He smiled, kissing her cheek.

“True. We both win... and my, what a prize,” she teased. “So... more poetry? Or should we save it for when we stop for the night?”

“Let’s save it. For now, I think our journey needs some Genitivi, wouldn’t you say?”

“An excellent idea. Suppose you read the chapters about our destination.”

“It would be my pleasure,” he said, settling in and beginning the literary trip through Orlais that would become an actual trip soon enough.

Evvy settled against him and let him regale her with the wonders of Orlais, including the Val Royeaux market with its mysterious eight silks and the preponderance of gold lions. “It sounds... ostentatious.”

“From what I’ve seen, it is,” Cullen agreed. “Of course, the most recent time I was there was a bit of a quick trip and the time before that, it was Branson’s trip to find Josie’s crest and I was far too busy missing you to do any sightseeing.”

“I missed you too. Both times. Being away from you is definitely my least favorite thing in Ferelden – I’m glad it doesn’t happen often.”

“I agree,” he said with a grin. “I’ll definitely try not to make a habit of it. Unless of course you have more secret portraits you need to make,” he added, his voice fondly teasing.

“Not secret, exactly.” She smiled. “I’ve got those pictures of your parents and I’m doing the portrait I promised. It’ll be a family gift for Wintersend if I can get it completed.”

“Oh, the others will be thrilled. I know I certainly am,” he replied, blinking lovingly at her. “Thank you. You’re too kind, my dear one.”

“I just hope I can do them justice. The old portraits have become faded... I’m having to use my imagination on a few of the details. But your mother looked a lot like Rosalie, from what I can see, so that helps. Mia looks a bit more like your father.”

“Yes, I suppose as we’ve gotten older, Mia and I look a bit like our father while Rosalie and Bran have more of Mother’s coloring,” Cullen said ponderously. “And I know your portrait will be just divine. It will be nice to have a new likeness of them; I want our children know what they looked like.”

Her smile was soft, as it usually was whenever he referred to them having children. “As do I. Well, when we get back, you can superintend my work and help me get it just right.”

“I would love to help – as long as me hovering over you while you work doesn’t drive you mad,” he chuckled.

“I think I can live with it,” she teased. “We can look for some extra little somethings for everyone in Val Royeaux too, of course. This is the big gift for you and your siblings.”

“Well, I personally cannot wait,” he said with a bright smile. “Hard to believe Wintersend is coming up so quickly though. I feel very unprepared.”

“We’ve got a bit more than a month. We’ll be ready,” she assured him.

“Easy for you to say – you have your gift planned,” he teased. “I pray inspiration strikes in the market or I’m in big trouble.”

“We’ve got a few days for inspiration to find you. Something will emerge... we can always bring your sisters some of the famous Orlesian silk dresses,” she offered.

“That is true. I know Rosalie wouldn’t say no to a new dress. And Mia never buys herself anything nice, so she deserves a treat. Perhaps we should also buy Josephine and Branson’s wedding gift while we’re at it,” he added, smirking.

Evvy giggled. “In case they do elope while we’re gone?” she teased.

“It never hurts to be prepared,” he laughed. “But if we don’t get them a gift now, it would give us an excuse down the road to travel again.”

“And once again, you are clever and devious. Well, we’ll see what we can find, hmm?”

“Sounds like a plan, my darling,” he said, smiling broadly and kissing her cheek. “But until then, let me continue reading...”

“By all means, my lord.”

* * *

They stopped for the evening at an inn just inside the border of Orlais, and were advised that a storm was brewing. “We intended to go a bit farther, my lord and lady,” the driver apologized, “but I don’t dare risk it. We should still make good time tomorrow.”

“I’m sure it will be fine, thank you,” Cullen said with a nod. He turned to Evvy. “Bad luck, darling, sorry”

“Oh, I don’t mind, dear. Let’s just have supper and settle in for the night.” She looked slightly displeased, however. “You know I’ve never been fond of storms – but you’re with me, I’ll be fine.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” he said ruefully, as if the storm was something within his control. “I’ll do my best to make you feel safe if I can, I promise”

“You always do,” she assured him. More quietly, she added, “If the room lacks a chess set, you can always keep me distracted with the poetry.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” he murmured, helping her out of the carriage. “I do hope the storm isn’t too awful, though.”

She took his arm and they made their way inside to make arrangements for the night. They were shown to a cozy set of rooms, well-kept and comfortable. “This will more than suffice,” Cullen remarked as they entered and studied their environs. “No chess set unfortunately, but we do have our book. We still haven’t determined why it was banned.”

“Very true. After we eat,” she said, smiling.

While Evvy refreshed herself, the innkeeper’s wife brought them a nice hot supper. “You know,” she remarked, emerging from the bathing chamber, “this reminds me of the room we were provided on our wedding night. I do hope you aren’t going to sleep on top of the covers again, dear.” Her eyes twinkled.

“No, I don’t suppose I will,” he teased, grinning. “I also won’t be nearly as panicked tonight as I was then, I assure you.”

“Good to know. Well, this looks delicious, and I’m rather famished.”

“Too bad Dorian isn’t here to hear that,” he chuckled as he sat down. “But I am rather hungry too, I’ll admit. I’m not exhausted though,” he added playfully.

“Well... not yet,” she replied slyly, buttering her roll. They did justice to the Orlesian meal, though they were both inclined to prefer the simple Fereldan fare to which they were accustomed. “I’ll get ready for bed, dear, you fetch our reading material.”

“Your wish is my command, my darling,” he said with a jocular bow. While she went to change her garments, Cullen collected the book and flipping through the pages to find where they had stopped. He perched on the edge of the bed carefully as he did so, worrying his lip thoughtfully.

She returned a few minutes later, securing the end of her braid. “Is anything wrong, my lord?” she asked, seeing his pensive expression.

“Hmm?” He said, looking up as if in surprise. “Oh, no, nothing’s wrong. I was just looking for our place and got a bit... caught up. I never knew poetry could be so distracting,” he laughed.

Evvy giggled. “Well, now I’m very curious.” Joining him, she gestured for him to resume reading. “At your pleasure, my lord.”

Smiling, he picked up where they had left off, positioning the book in his lap and placing his hand on her knee as he read. She ran her fingers through his hair as he read, peering over his shoulder while enjoying the sound of his voice. “I’m starting to see why you got distracted,” she murmured after a little while.

“Mm, yes,” he agreed, leaning into her touch. “Although that’s nothing compared to how distracted I am getting now...”

“Oh? Should I stop?”

“What? No, by all means, please don’t stop. I’m not at all upset about being distracted,” he laughed. “I just fear my quality may be slipping.”

“Nonsense... you are always the very highest quality,” she purred. “But if you’re worried, I could take a turn.”

“By all means, I would love to hear you.” He smiled warmly, passing the book over and encircling her waist with both arms. “Let’s see what awaits us.”

With a nod, she turned the page and started to read, her voice pitched a touch lower than usual. Three poems later, she reached for the glass of water at her bedside. “These are... quite intriguing.”

“If these continue on the same trajectory, I may need some air soon,” he joked with a laugh. “How many more are there?”

“We’re about two-thirds of the way through the book,” she observed. “So... oh. Well. The next one is... rather dramatically more intense.”

He raised an eyebrow at this. “Well, I have a feeling this is going to answer our questions regarding this book’s status. Dare we continue?”

She started to answer when a roll of heavy thunder startled her. “Ah – um – yes? I’d rather be paying attention to this than the storm.”

He smiled sympathetically, pulling her closer to him. “All right, let’s continue. Ah, I have an idea. What if you read a line and then I read a line, and we keep going like that until we finish the poem?”

“Oh, I like that. Thank you, love.” She leaned against him, the book propped half on each of their laps.

“Of course,” he replied, gently fingering her braid as he began with the first line. When he was not reading, he occupied himself by carefully kissing his way down the back of her neck.

This didn’t exactly help Evvy focus on the poem, although it certainly kept her mind off of the storm. “...but your lips... on mine... th-this night I’ll be... yours in... sweet captivity,” she managed, finishing the last line.

“Mm, sweet captivity indeed,” he whispered almost absently, pressing his cheek against her own for a moment. “Oh, I... it’s my turn, isn’t it? Next poem?”

“If you want to keep going, yes, it’s your turn.” She turned her head to kiss his cheek.

“I want to make sure you feel calm... and forget the storm...” he murmured blissfully. “So of course I want to keep going.” He leaned in to kiss her.

“I assure you, my lord,” she murmured, “the storm outside is of no concern to me. The one you’re brewing in here is another matter.”

“I’m not doing anything,” he protested weakly, laughing a bit as he did so. “Well. That’s not quite true, is it?”

“No, love, it really isn’t.” She giggled, the spell slightly broken. “But yes. Your turn.”

Wearing a smile, he cleared his throat and began the new poem. Rather than raise his voice over the storm, he instead leaned in and read the first line by nearly whispering it in her ear, his voice low and gentle.

It was a genius move, since the storm was rising in intensity but all Evvy could really register was his voice and his breath in her ear. She trembled a little as she read the next line. _Maker_ , she thought, _I am so glad we’re not at home right now..._

He read the next line as a peal of thunder sounded, and she trembled again. “I’m here...” he murmured, pulling her a bit closer. “Are you all right?”

She huddled against him, nodding. “I will always be all right while I have you,” she whispered.

“Me too,” he said, stroking her cheek tenderly. “I can finish this one if you’d like. You just relax.”

“All right.” She passed the book to him, then resumed her earlier antic of winding her fingers through his hair as he read. He sighed contentedly at the gesture and made his way through the poem, nearly mumbling by the end as if drunk off the touch of her hands against his scalp.

“Hmm... perhaps we’ve read enough for one night, dear... want to save something for when we reach Val Royeaux, after all.” She loved the look on his face at moments like this, dumbstruck but also faintly... predatory.

He nodded, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “Very true. How shall we distract ourselves from the storm now though, I wonder?”

“I’ve noticed that my husband is an exceedingly clever man... I daresay he’ll think of something.” This would have been a lot more alluring, she thought, if it hadn’t been immediately punctuated by a crash of thunder so loud that she almost jumped into his lap.

“Oh, my poor sweet darling,” he tutted, pulling her towards him. 

“I must seem ridiculous... rattled by a storm when I have you here to look after me,” she mumbled. She was honestly worried that she was spoiling the evening for him.

“No, dearest, not at all,” he assured her. “I just hate to see you upset in any way. Especially when it’s caused by something I can’t control.”

“I’m all right, I promise. I just... never really liked loud noises, and thunder is the worst.”

“I understand,” he said gently, leaning in to kiss her once more. “Let’s just... lie here for a bit. All will be well.”

“Mm.” She burrowed into his arms. “If we’re not going to read... talk to me. The sound of your voice calms me like nothing else.”

“Well, all right,” he said, smiling as he positioned himself comfortably. “What do you want to hear me say?”

“You could give me your opinion of what we were just reading,” she offered, not coming up with anything better.

“I am very intrigued by it,” he purred. “And I’m still very curious to know who these people are. Is it banned because of the content or because of them? The poems can be a bit graphic at times, but are they graphic enough to be banned? I wonder.”

She both was and was not calmed when he spoke in that tone. “I guess we’ll know when we get to the end... which one did you like the best so far? I’m rather partial to that one about ‘sweet captivity’, myself.”

“Mm, that one was perfect and I think it would come in a very close second. But I would have to say my favorite is the one where the poet describes their lover’s touch as being like melting snow – that description of the chill, yet the heat that follows... that’s _exactly_ what it’s like.”

She bit her lip. “Really?” she murmured. “So when I do this...” She trailed her fingers along his throat. “It’s cold... and then warm?”

Cullen sighed, shuddering with pleasure at the sensation. “Mm, yes,” he managed, reaching out to return the gesture. “A shiver, then... fire. Wouldn’t you say?”

“Mm... yes, exactly... first a tremble...” She ran her fingers through his hair again. “Then... burning.”

“Mmhmm,” he mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed and then open again. “Don’t stop.” He reached out to stroke her cheek.

“Hmm... Cullen?” She gave him a sweetly impish smile. “I think the storm is moving off...”

He returned the smile. “So it is.” He leaned in to kiss her. “Quite the storm. We did a good job weathering it though, wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh, absolutely.” She kissed him back. “I almost look forward to another one... you kept me so pleasantly distracted.” Her fingertips danced along his scalp and down the back of his neck.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” he purred once more, his skin prickling delightfully as Evvy’s hands made their way down his neck. “And yet I find myself still in need of distracting...” With his hand still on her cheek, he began gently stroking her mouth with his thumb.

Amused, she turned her head to kiss his palm. “Whatever shall I do to help you with that?”

“I have a few ideas.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rutherfords reach Val Royeaux, go shopping, and finish their poetry book. Meanwhile, Evvy arranges a sweet surprise for Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff. It seems to be what we do best. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

The storm had long since passed when Evvy woke at her usual hour. “Hm... m’lord... we need to get up soon,” she mumbled into Cullen’s chest.

“Oh. Right. Orlais,” Cullen said quietly in response. He hadn’t quite been asleep or awake when her voice reached his ears, and he opened his eyes slightly. “I suppose we should get ready.”

“Mmhmm.” She sighed, and smiled sweetly at him. “You’re such a nice sight to start my mornings. Did you sleep well?”

He returned the smile, stretching before wrapping his arms around her. “Very well. It’s strange to not be in our bed, but being in your arms more than makes up for it. How about you?”

“Mm. Even the storm couldn’t ruin it... not when I have you.” She smiled. “This is already a marvelous trip.”

“I’m glad you think so. I do too.” He held her close for a moment. “The only thing I don’t like about it is that I now have to release you from this position.”

“Well, that’s an unfortunate reality on any morning,” she purred. “But tonight we’ll be in the city, and we can sleep late tomorrow if we’re so inclined.”

“I wholeheartedly support such a plan,” he assured her. “There’s no one to come hunting for us if we miss breakfast. We should enjoy that while it lasts.”

“Absolutely. It won’t be a luxury we can enjoy often... let’s take advantage.” She kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’m so glad to be here with you.”

“Me too. I’ll go get cleaned up, if you want to see about some breakfast for us... and we’ll read some more poetry tonight.”

“I look forward to that.” He smiled. “Now, I’ll go see what I can do about breakfast...” He forced himself to untangle from her and get out of bed in search of said objective.

Evvy had a short bath, and by the time he returned, she emerged with damp braids and wearing the green and pink dress she’d gotten for the Harvestmere party. “That smells delicious.”

He had managed to assemble some eggs, a bit of bread, and a little fruit. “It’s nothing much,” he said with a small smile. “But hopefully good enough.”

“Of course it is. Besides, we’ll dine like Orlesian nobles when we get to Val Royeaux.” She chuckled and moved to join him. “Once, anyway. Just to see what it’s like.”

“Compared to the meals we’re used to, Orlesian food will probably kill us,” he laughed. “But I am rather curious to try it.” He pulled out her chair as she approached the table.

“Fereldan taste is so simple,” Evvy admitted, helping herself to an orange. “But I like that about it. It’s wholesome, and sensible. I really do enjoy Fereldan cooking.”

“Wholesome and sensible are what Ferelden does best,” he said with a smile, biting into an apple. “It works, if I do say so myself.”

“I’m certainly not complaining. The Free Marches aren’t as frilly as Orlais, but they are a bit... fancier, I suppose, than Ferelden,” she mused. “You’ll see for yourself when we visit and then you can tell me what you think.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” he said warmly. “And I am honestly looking forward to meeting the rest of your family. But I’m getting a bit ahead of myself, aren’t I? I should at least wait until one trip is finished before inquiring about the next one.”

“True. I’m just comparing my culinary experiences.” She chuckled.

“I’m clearly angling for more time just the two of us,” he laughed. “It’s quite the alluring thought.”

“Oh you.” She squeezed his hand. “I can’t argue with that, dearest. And we’re still technically newlyweds so we’re allowed to feel that way.”

“I doubt that feeling is going to fade even when we aren’t newlyweds,” he assured her. “I just love being near you, after all.”

“You are a hopeless romantic. No wonder you and Cass are such good friends,” she teased. “Not that I mind. I love being near you too.”

He laughed at that. “That’s true. Never would have imagined myself as being a hopeless romantic and yet here we are.” He took the hand that had squeezed his own and raised it to his lips. “So, what’s on the agenda for today, love?”

“Well, we’ll see how late it is when we reach Val Royeaux. Then we can decide,” she mused. “First, eat. I’m sure you worked up an appetite.” Her eyes twinkled.

Cullen grinned mischievously. “What about you, my love? Are you hungry or exhausted?”

“Hungry, as usual.” She laughed, eating her eggs. “I still don’t understand why that happens.”

“Well, we are very... active,” he said almost sheepishly, clearing his throat. “Ah, Maker’s breath, no wonder the others laugh at us.”

Evvy blushed, hiding her face in her napkin. “It’s... not unheard of,” she managed. “Especially in the first year of marriage.”

“No, I suppose it’s not.” He smiled slightly. “Especially when neither of us expected to feel this way about anyone and now... we do.”

Her eyes were bright as she looked at him. “That only makes it worse,” she teased. “And better too.”

* * *

Once breakfast was concluded, Cullen settled their account with the inn while the driver put their things back into the carriage. Within the hour they were on the muddy road, once more rolling toward Val Royeaux. “So which library are you most eager to see?” Evvy asked.

“All of them,” he said, laughing. “Although... I am rather hoping we’re allowed to visit the university’s library. I’m curious to see what it’s like. What are you most looking forward to?”

“Watching your excitement as you get to see and touch those esoteric volumes,” she admitted with a grin. “Much as I’m eager to see them myself, I have a feeling that your delight will be even more fun to see.”

He gave her a warm smile. “Well, I am rather looking forward to it, so I’m sure I won’t disappoint you. Maybe we can even find some new volumes for our library at the booksellers...”

“That would be nice. If only Genitivi were still publishing...”

“Ah, _that_ would be nice. Well, since Mahanon did such a good job tracking down a sequel to _Swords and Shields_ , maybe we can dispatch him to find Genitivi next,” he joked.

Evvy giggled. “You know, if I ask, he just might try!”

“Well, I wouldn’t protest.” Cullen’s smile turned soft and thoughtful as he continued. “Mahanon is a good friend to you. I’m glad you have someone like him in your life, I just wish we could host him at Grand Forest more often.”

“I do too; you’re sweet to say so. It was hard, at first, when he went away,” she acknowledged. “He’s always been part of the family, and in some ways he’s more of a brother than Fred. Fred’s a good man, but he was twelve when I was born; we weren’t exactly close, you know?”

“It makes sense.” Cullen nodded. “I liked both of your brothers very much and they seem like good people. But the relationship you have with Mahanon is very different, in the best possible way. It’s natural and deep.”

“I wanted to marry him when I grew up,” she admitted, laughing. “I mean, when I was seven or so. Never mind that whole Chantry plan, I just assumed for a while that I could do both. My parents found it very amusing.”

This made Cullen laugh too. “Oh, my, that’s precious,” he said fondly. “Well, thank goodness you didn’t. Non is much better suited for Cassandra, after all. And we’ve already established that I’d be utterly lost without you.”

“Trust me, if I could have met you when I was seven, I’m sure my allegiance would have shifted swiftly,” she teased. “A handsome blond Templar recruit? Mahanon wouldn’t have stood a chance.” She winked.

“Poor Non,” Cullen laughed. “But you have to keep in mind, I was the most awkward young man you ever could lay eyes on. Although, if our relationship is any indication, you may have found that endearing,” he teased, laughing again.

She scrunched up her lips in a mock scowl. “Very funny. I guess you would have had to duel him, then,” she retorted. “Oh, goodness, Cul... can you imagine if we’d been betrothed back then? You would have been even less eager to meet me than you were!”

“Oh Maker’s breath, I would have been very upset,” he admitted. “All I ever wanted to do was be a Templar. If they had told me then I had to be a lord instead I probably would have run away from home or something equally dramatic.” A laugh escaped his mouth at the thought. “As for the version of Cullen Rutherford who wasn’t eager to meet his future bride... well, he’s certainly eating crow now, isn’t he?”

“A little bit. To be fair, he did suspect he’d been betrothed to an ogress,” she said with an impish smile. “It must have been a relief to see such a scrawny and undersized ogress on the dock.”

“That was all Bran’s idea, and he got far too much amusement from it, I must say,” Cullen replied, also smiling. “I, on the other hand, imagined I would get a charming and beautiful noblewoman who demanded perfection and would find me horrifically lacking. I was lucky that you just turned out to be charming and beautiful.”

“Oh, you do go on,” she sassed him affectionately. “I knew you were a soldier and I was prepared for a hard and cold man. I didn’t think you’d be cruel, because Father said you didn’t strike him that way, but I thought you’d be sort of angry that you were pulled into a soft life. I was prepared to be lonely, more than anything. I certainly didn’t expect you to be so gentle and kind.”

“Now you’re the one going on,” he murmured fondly. “But far be it from me to complain about such lovely compliments. I hate the idea that you imagined you’d be lonely. And I hate even more that there were times when I made you feel that way. I’m glad neither of us is lonely now.”

“It’s been a long time since I felt that way,” she promised, leaning against him. “And in hindsight, I think I understand why you behaved the way you did. I also think that’s why it feels like we’ve been married a lot longer than we have,” she added, contemplative. “We both did a lot of growing in a short time.”

“We really did,” he agreed. “I’ve healed more in months than I did in years after the Blight or what happened when I served under Meredith. I honestly never thought I’d be able to get past those things.”

“That’s because you carried them around inside you like dead weight. When you finally told me, and let me show you that none of it made you a bad person or changed how I saw you... you finally let yourself breathe.”

“That... that’s probably true. Maybe I spent too long hating myself for the things that happened... or blaming myself for things I couldn’t control. I just hope I haven’t wasted too much time feeling that way.”

“Love.” She took his hands. “I won’t say it was too much time – but it was definitely _enough_ time. None of us can change the past, but the future looks bright, wouldn’t you say?”

“I would.” He smiled. “And I want to dedicate all my time to that – to enjoying the present and planning for the future.”

“That’s the spirit. Well, in the short term, should we plan, or just read?”

“I’m happy doing anything as long as it’s with you, my dearest darling.”

“You’re so easy,” she teased. “Very well – what plans shall we make?”

“I don’t know, this is all very new to me – I’ve never been very good at planning for the future,” he admitted. “I have a few thoughts, but... well, they’re more wishes than plans. I don’t know if you have anything more solid in your mind.”

“Mine are also more wishes than plans,” Evvy mused. “A visit to Ostwick, though, for sure... and it would be nice to go back to Denerim sometime, spend a little more time seeing the city.”

“Of course. Both of those would be perfect.” Cullen nodded, smiling. “There isn’t much to see in Honnleath that I would want to show off to you... but maybe one day I can take you to Lake Calenhad. It was always my favorite place growing up.”

“I would like that very much. I know you’ve mentioned your fondness for the lake before... it would be lovely to see it.”

“Wonderful. We’ll most certainly do that,” he said, obviously pleased. “The real question is, when will we fit all this traveling in?”

“It might have to wait until next year, given what you’ve told me about Fereldan winters. But we’ll find the time, I’m sure.” She smiled. “And when we’re in Ostwick, I’ll show you my favorite spot for sketching – it has a lovely view of both the harbor and the trees.”

“Sounds beautiful.” He smiled. “I would love to watch you sketch there. Watching you sketch is one of my favorite activities.”

“And sketching you is one of mine,” she said playfully. “And yes, I brought a sketchbook on the trip, although I’ll probably pick up some more at the market. Maybe some more colored charcoals too, if I can’t find coloring pencils.”

“You know I love all your sketches, but the colored one is my absolute favorite, so I wouldn’t say no to more,” he said brightly. “I’m sure Grand Forest is a gorgeous muse in the winter.”

“I’m sure it is. Perhaps a ‘Lion in Snow’ picture will be in order,” she added fondly.

That thought made him smile, and he laughed slightly. “I think that can be arranged. You should add yourself in – then it can be the Lion and the Lioness.”

“Maybe with the horses,” she said thoughtfully. “I’ll see what inspires me. First I have to finish your parents, though, and I thought of maybe doing one of you with your brother and sisters too.”

“What an excellent idea. Thank you, darling. If we can get everyone to sit long enough, I would love to have one with the entire household too.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she promised.

“No rush. I don’t want to make more work for you than I already am,” he said with a chuckle. “One thing at a time, after all.”

“One thing at a time,” she agreed. “Time is something we have.”

“What a glorious thought.” He smiled, and turned to kiss her cheek with a contented sigh.

* * *

With such delightful prospects to cheer them, along with the beautiful autumn countryside, they were in fine spirits when they reached Val Royeaux in the late afternoon. “My word,” Evvy remarked, gazing around at the splendor as she left the carriage, “I think Genitivi might actually have undersold it a bit.”

“You know, I think I rather agree,” Cullen replied. It was better than he remembered it, now that he could see it properly and not with eyes colored by distraction or inner turmoil. He peered around, blinking as he took in the numerous sights. “Well... where should we start?”

“Let’s find our lodgings first, so we can give our driver directions,” she proposed, “and then we can see what strikes our fancy.”

“All right,” he said with a nod, taking the time to enjoy the view. “It’s bigger than I thought... which is ridiculous, it’s the capital city of Orlais, of course it’s big. But still.”

“Very big. Maybe it just feels big, but I could swear it’s as large as Ostwick entirely.” Of course, since Ostwick was a city-state, this was not altogether impossible. “The masks... I’d heard about the masks, but seeing them is another thing altogether.”

“How right you are. Some of them are very beautiful, but others are... a bit disconcerting. I can’t imagine having to wear them all the time.”

“No, me neither. What a curious tradition.”

They found the inn, which Evvy couldn’t help thinking rivaled Trevelyan Terrace for grandeur, and were shown to a very comfortable suite which, to their profound amusement, had a chessboard on a small table. There was also a shelf of spirits, a loaded bookcase, and a box of chocolates. “Good thing I came with a dowry,” she teased Cullen in a low voice. “I wouldn’t want to bankrupt Grand Forest just with this room.”

“The frightening thing is... I have a feeling these are supposed to be the _modest_ accommodations,” he said, looking both shocked and slightly impressed. “This is remarkable.”

“At least we won’t suffer for lack of chess, should we run out of poetry,” she teased.

“Indeed,” he laughed. “Who would have thought we’d have a chessboard? Not that I’m complaining at all. It’s just another thing to anticipate.”

“It’s like they know us,” she joked. “All right, let me unpack us, and then we’ll see about enjoying ourselves.”

“Let me help you,” he offered. “It’s not right that you should have to do it all by yourself. Besides, the faster we’re done here, the faster we can get out there.”

“Very sensible of you, my dearest. It won’t take long... and yes, I made sure to bring your favorite dress.”

“How very lucky for me,” he said with a smile. “You always say you’re spoiled, but I certainly am as well.”

“It’s so easy to make you happy, why would I not want to do it?” She had her head in the wardrobe as she hung up the gown in question. “Maybe there’s something special we can attend while we’re here, and I can wear it for that.”

“Well, now that I’m no longer convalescing, perhaps I can be talked into some dancing,” he replied almost mischievously. “This is Orlais, after all, I’m sure we can find dancing _somewhere_.”

“I relish any chance to show you off,” she teased. “I just hope these Orlesians don’t like you so much that they try to widow you or something.”

“Considering anyone who wants to get to you would have to go through me first, it would not be in anyone’s best interest to even try.” He smirked, coming over to kiss her.

“Hmm.” She smiled into the kiss. “I’m afraid of nothing when the Lion of Ferelden is with me.”

“Good. And the Lion is stronger with his Lioness by his side,” he replied, positioning his arms around her waist and returning the smile.

“Well, then, I do hope the Orlesians take very little notice of us at all, except perhaps to observe that we are very happy.”

“We’ll be unmasked and cheerful, so I’m sure they’ll stare, but only out of envy,” he joked. “Shall we go find out?”

“Indeed, dear. We skipped lunch in order to make good time – suppose we investigate the dining options on this street?” she proposed.

“Sounds lovely,” he agreed, offering her his arm. “And we’ll keep our eyes peeled for some interesting shopping as we go.”

“Naturally.” She took his arm and they went out into the sprawling city to explore.

* * *

After a charming lunch, they made their way to the marketplace, which was so sprawling it was easy to imagine getting lost in it. The place was populated with stand after stand, each dripping in finery, sparkling with precious metals and stones, or packed to near bursting with trinkets. Cullen was trying his best to find a Wintersend gift for Evvy while also not making it too apparent he was looking. “What about over here, my dear?” he suggested, pointing at a bank of stalls.

“Oh, a dressmaker – I’ll see about picking out gowns for your sisters and Josie,” she said. “Do you think Cass would want one?”

“Hmm. Cass has never struck me as the dress type... but with Mahanon coming for Wintersend, who can say?” Cullen shrugged, smiling. “Perhaps something there will be just right for her.”

“I’ll see what I can find,” she promised. “Come and join me when you’re finished pattering around the shiny things.” She winked and crossed the street.

“I was... just... ah... yes, dear,” he managed a smile. All right, so perhaps he wasn’t doing a wonderful job of hiding his goal. But now that he was alone he could look in greater detail at the nearby jewelry stand. Perhaps a custom piece was just the thing...

Amused and quietly delighted, Evvy indulged herself extensively in the dress shop. She’d made meticulous notes about the sizes she would need, and very quickly settled on a soft rose-colored gown for Mia. Josephine would get something in royal blue, with gold accents, but Rosalie was proving a bigger challenge than she anticipated.

“Wait a moment,” she said, pausing as a gleam of silvery fabric caught her eye. “Is this... meant to look like chainmail?”

The shopkeeper seemed extremely pleased someone noticed the shining silver garment. “Indeed, madame,” he said and began showing it off, talking excitedly.

It was at this moment that Cullen, having stowed a small bundle secretly in his pocket, arrived as well and peered around for Evvy. “Oh, there you are. Don’t let me interrupt.”

“Dear, look at this.” She caught his hand and pulled him toward the shopkeeper. “Isn’t this perfect for Cassandra?”

“Oh, Maker,” he chuckled and looked at the gown gleefully. “This looks like it could have been custom made for Cass. I think she’ll love it.”

“Could I have it altered a bit, messere?” Evvy inquired. “My friend would do justice to this, but she’s tall and it needs to be just a little longer.”

“Oh, most certainly, madame,” the shopkeeper replied. “I am very pleased to hear this dress has the perfect recipient somewhere. I shall make the necessary arrangements.”

“Marvelous. We’ll be staying here until the end of the week, but if it can’t be finished by then, we can make arrangements to collect it or have it delivered or something.” Evvy smiled. “Now, dear, please help me select something for Rosalie.”

As the shopkeeper nodded and gathered the silver dress up for alteration, Cullen glanced around the shop and smiled. “Well, she loves light blues and purples. Anything like that?”

Evvy pursed her lips thoughtfully. “She got a lavender dress for harvest, so I don’t want to get anything too similar... what about this royal purple?”

“It’s beautiful,” he said, touching the fabric gently. “I think she’d love it. She has a purple necklace that will match it perfectly.”

“Then we’ll take it. Let me just give everyone’s measurements to our kind friend here, so he can make sure everything is perfect.”

“Wonderful.” Cullen smiled. “Wintersend shopping is going better than I expected. But what of you, my sweet? Has anything in this shop caught your eye?”

“Oh, many things, but I don’t dare mention them because my husband will spoil me rotten.”

“Well, that’s not fair,” he teased. “If I can’t spoil you, who can?”

She chuckled. “You may get me _one_ , if you must. Only one.”

He smiled in triumph. “Deal. So, which is your favorite?”

“This one.” She showed him a dark emerald dress, with an underskirt of gold and intricate gold ribbons twining around the sleeves and waist. “It’s a little ostentatious...”

“Everyone deserves a bit of ostentatiousness now and then,” he smiled, gathering the dress up immediately just in case she changed her mind. “Especially you. It’s stunning and therefore it should belong to you.”

The shopkeeper chuckled. “Allow me a guess. Honeymooning?”

“Well... in a way,” Cullen laughed. “This is the first real trip we’ve taken since we were married but... it’s a bit of a long story actually.”

“Short version, it’s a delayed honeymoon,” Evvy offered.

“Marvelous. While you are here, you must try the chocolatier on the corner – the finest chocolates in all of Orlais. Empress Celene herself will only eat chocolates from that shop!”

“Oh, sweets are a bit of a secret weakness of mine,” Cullen confessed, looking slightly eager as he glanced at Evvy. “That sounds like just the thing.”

“Maybe they have something with blueberries,” she noted. “Thank you, messere, I think that will be our next stop.” They settled everything with the dressmaker and headed back out into the sunlight.

Cullen took his wife’s hand as they walked, smiling all the while. “I’m so very glad you picked out a dress. You deserve a treat, so I’m glad you allowed me to buy you one.”

She chuckled. “Fine, but now you have to allow me to buy you a treat.”

“Oh, thank you, love.” His smile widened, and they continued down the street until they found the little shop in question.

“Oh my goodness... this is like a fairy story,” Evvy said, laughing. “I’ll probably gain weight just smelling all of this, but it’s divine.”

“I can feel my willpower slipping away already,” Cullen laughed in delight, glancing around the shop in awe. Every shelf and table was crammed with chocolates in brightly colored packages and made with exotic things. The entire place smelled enchanting and it was hard to tell where to start. He did his best to start in one corner and work his way along the wall in order to see a bit of everything.

Evvy, on the other hand, had settled in her mind that he would have a special treat, and went to speak quietly with the proprietor. Half a pound of chocolate-covered blueberries was ordered, purchased, and arranged to be delivered to their room – all while Cullen was thoroughly distracted. Smirking to herself, she finally joined him. “You look overjoyed. Should I leave you alone with your other love?” she teased.

“Nonsense, sugar and I are just very good friends,” he teased back. “There’s almost too much here – I don’t know where to look first. I may have to sleep on it for a day or two and come back. Anything striking your fancy?”

“One thing only, but he’s not made of chocolate,” she murmured playfully. “Well, we’ll definitely come back before we leave. Shall we visit the bookseller before dinner?”

“Sounds perfect. On to my next weakness.” He smiled, pressing his forehead to Evvy’s affectionately in answer to the compliment, before taking her hand once more.

Once inside the bookseller’s shop, he gazed around eagerly. “I’m hoping we can find a history book Grand Forest doesn’t yet have.”

“Miracles are known to happen.” She searched the shelves with interest, though watching Cullen explore was of equal interest to his wife. He was so relaxed, almost childlike in his delight; it was adorable.

“Ah, have you ever read this book?” he asked, holding up a volume after several minutes of searching. “This was a favorite of mine when I was a young man. I can’t remember if I’ve seen it at Grand Forest or not...”

“I don’t think I have,” she replied, moving to examine the volume. “It certainly doesn’t look familiar, but if you’re fond of it then we must have it.”

“I haven’t picked it up in years...” he mused, stroking the spine. “Well, if you’re agreeable, I would love to take it home and share it with you... see if it still holds up all these years later.”

“Whatever you wish, my lord.” She smiled.

“Excellent.” He tucked the book under his arm and turned back to the shelves. “Indulge me for just a few moments more and then we’ll depart for dinner.”

“Take as long as you want, dear. I’m still looking at a few things myself.”

He departed with a nod, almost immediately disappearing among the stacks. After a few minutes, he was sitting in a corner like a child, poring over a history tome that he was clutching as if it were made of gold.

Evvy watched him from a distance for a few minutes, marveling – as she sometimes did – that she didn’t actually die from loving someone so much. She didn’t feel quite big enough for the emotion. With a little shake of her head, she resumed her own examination of the shelves.

After several more minutes, Cullen looked up as if he had suddenly remembered where he was. Gathering up his previously found treasure and this new prize, he made his way to find Evvy. “Found a history book I haven’t read,” he declared proudly, holding the book out for inspection with a smile.

“Wonderful. Now we have something to read on the way home,” she said with a laugh. “And I’ve found a few poetry books I think I’ll enjoy sharing with my ladies.”

“Ah, marvelous. And now, my darling, let’s pay for our purchases and then you need to drag me out of here before I do any more damage,” he said with a laugh.

* * *

Books purchased, they returned to the street. “Shall we return to the room and dress to dine out? Or take supper in our room?” Evvy asked.

“Hmm. Dinner in our room sounds lovely, but so does dinner out. How are you feeling – are you tired from the trip, or do you think you’d like to get out on the town a bit more?”

“Well, we have a few nights for dining out, but I’ll confess that there’s a surprise in our room that won’t keep long...”

“Oh? Well, now I’m just too curious.” He smiled, taking her hand and leading her in the direction of the inn. “Am I allowed to have a hint?”

“Hmm... it’s sweet and will go very nicely with finishing the poetry book.”

“Is that so? How exciting.” His smile widened as they arrived at the inn and entered. “Need me to close my eyes or anything?” he asked playfully.

Evvy paused, and suddenly giggled. “Sit here,” she said, indicating a chair, “and yes – close your eyes.” Once he did, she retrieved the box which had been delivered. “Open your mouth,” she instructed, and put a single chocolate-covered berry on his tongue.

He raised an eyebrow at her order, but complied. As soon as he felt the chocolate on his tongue he sat up a bit straighter and immediately smiled. “Oh,” he said in delight and then chewed the berry. “Oh, Ev, did you...?” He opened his eyes, which were gleaming with delight. “Did you do what I think you did?”

“You were so enraptured in the chocolate shop that you paid me no mind at all,” she said, laughing at how pleased he was. “So I arranged a little surprise for you.”

“Oh, darling, you are beyond wonderful. Thank you.” He smiled, covering his mouth slightly with his hand as he chewed. “I can see why Empress Celene favors this chocolate – it’s perfect. Here...” He reached forward to take one of the berries from the box in her hand and held it out to place it in her mouth.

She accepted it, eyes growing wide with delight. “Oh. Oh, my. That is... oh, my.”

“See what I mean?” He smiled. “They’re perfect and you’re perfect for getting them.” He leaned in and kissed her, still grinning brightly.

“My lord... may I suggest we take our supper here? Especially since we’ve already started dessert...”

“Good idea.” He nodded, his gaze full of affection. “This is far too lovely a scene to alter it now.”

“I thought you’d agree. Why don’t I go order something for us, and you find our book.”

“Will do,” he said, mischievously stealing another berry. “Hurry back.” He rose to hunt for the poetry book among their belongings, finding it soon after.

Evvy managed to order the simplest meal on the menu (which was not easy) and soon returned with the tray. “So... are you enjoying the city so far, dear?”

“More than I can say,” he replied. “It’s very different from anything I’ve ever experienced before and I don’t think I would be able to live here, but it’s a beautiful place and very interesting. And the company is impossible to beat.” He smiled, coming to sit across from her. “How about you? What do you like most so far?”

“Besides watching you shop for books and chocolate? It’s hard to say. Though that fountain in the center of the market was exquisite,” she noted. “And I do like our accommodations very much.”

He smiled at her comment, chuckling slightly before turning his attention to the room. “It is a beautiful space,” he said, looking around. “And after a few days in a carriage, that bed looks spectacular, I must say.”

“Well, suppose we finish eating and find out?” she teased.

He smirked slightly in response, quirking an eyebrow. “Perfect. You bring the chocolate and I’ll bring our poetry,” he said, his voice low.

“Sounds like a flawless evening, my lion.”

“Absolutely divine,” he agreed. “But first let’s finish our delicious meal, as tempting as dessert may be.”

“Oh, of course.” She gave him an innocent look and added, “You need to keep up your strength... for poetry reading.”

“Yes, of course. Poetry reading is quite tiring.” He nodded in mock seriousness. “And it’s a good thing we have our chocolate – it can be very hungry work too, after all.”

“Absolutely. We must make sure we have energy for the activity.” Her eyes danced, though she kept her expression solemn.

Cullen, however, did not manage to keep his expression as serious and a small laugh bubbled in his throat. “Yes, that is definitely important,” he said, grinning. “But we are getting rather ahead of ourselves again.”

“Quite. Eat your dinner, dear.”

* * *

Once she had finished her own meal, Evvy excused herself to get ready for bed. Cullen prepared for the evening as well and was already in bed, book in one hand and chocolate in the other by the time she returned, his thumb keeping their place in the book. “Whose turn should it be first?” he asked.

“I’ll read, so I can feed you blueberries.” She smiled, settling next to him. “Then we can trade.”

“Well, if you insist,” he said, pretending to sigh as if this was a hardship, grinning all the while. He passed both the book and the sweets over to her and leaned back on the pillows.

“Let’s see... ah, here we are. Things are getting quite intense for our mystery pair.” Positioning herself so she could both read and occasionally slip berries into his mouth, she began.

He listened with rapt attention to the continuing passions of the two lovers. Between the text as read in his wife’s musical voice and the sweetness of the chocolate, he was enjoying himself so much it felt almost criminal. The rest of the world completely melted away and everything became Evvy’s voice in the comfort of the room.

“Mm... this is most definitely something,” Evvy murmured, putting another berry in his mouth. “Shall I read another?”

“Most definitely,” he replied, chewing. “I mean, I’ll take over eventually... but for now I’m enjoying your voice so very much.”

“Just as you like.” She toyed with his hair as she started the next poem.

As it had before, the sensation sent a pleasant shiver running through his body and a small sigh of delight escaped him. How one person was allowed to feel this content was beyond him, but he felt absolutely no trace of guilt for feeling that way. As the poem came to a close he found himself practically reading the last lines along with her as both poet and lover declared their feelings for one another with conviction – their words seemed to chime too perfectly with what he himself was feeling.

“What a beautiful conclusion,” she sighed, leaning over to kiss him. “Only two poems left... I think you should read them.”

“It would be my pleasure,” he said, smiling at the kiss. “I hope all stays well for them in these last two offerings...” He began the penultimate poem, snuggling up to his wife and gently feeding her blueberries as he read. “So far so good,” he said as he concluded. He turned so that he wasn’t sitting next to her, but across from her, and placed the book in his lap so he could take one of her hands in his own and use his free one to continue the act of offering her chocolate.

“So... is it this final poem which got the book banned?” she wondered, opening her mouth for a berry.

“We shall see,” he said, placing a berry on her tongue gently. “Maybe someone took offense to their stubborn refusal to leave each other even when everyone else disapproved of their relationship. That seems to be a huge theme of this whole book.”

“I wonder why,” she mused, swallowing. “Ooh, maybe one of them belonged to the Chantry somehow – or one was married to someone else.”

“I was thinking something rather similar myself,” he said thoughtfully. “It feels like he might have been a lay brother or something, and she was a sister or an initiate or something along those lines. They speak a lot about duty versus love, so that’s just a hunch.”

“It reminds me of a conversation I had with Mia once,” she noted with a chuckle. “I told her that we feel like we would have found each other even without the betrothal – but that I’m not entirely sure how you’d have gotten me out of the Ostwick Chantry. Let’s see what the final poem can tell us.”

He chuckled slightly at that. “I’m sure I would have found a way,” he said, before clearing his throat and turning his attention to the last poem. Although vague, it seemed to imply that the lovers escaped their duty to be with each other. The description of their reunion – both how they each imagined it and how it actually happened – was a detailed but lyrical catalogue of passions, so full of aching and desire it was easy to get swept away. Cullen read the last few lines a bit breathlessly and closed the book with a sigh. “What a tale,” he managed quietly.

“Mmhmm.” Evvy fed him another berry. “I guess that’s why it was banned – to discourage others from doing the same thing.”

“It certainly seems that way.” He nodded. “I imagine they probably hid behind claims of indecency to justify it, when really it was just their example that concerned the powers that be. What a shame, too, because it was incredible.”

“Absolutely glorious. I loved every minute of it.”

“I did too. I don’t know what I was expecting, but I certainly didn’t expect it to be so beautiful. I’m very glad it ended up in our library.” He set the book aside and took both her hands. “So...” he purred. “What next?”

“Well, darling, we can’t let all these blueberries go to waste... but we have to be careful we don’t stain the sheets with them too.”

“This is quite a lot of blueberries... do you think we’re up to the task?” he asked, feeding her one as he spoke.

“If we don’t eat them, how soon do you think they’ll spoil?” she wondered. “Maybe we can just eat some every night.”

“We should at least be okay for another night or two. And we have a chessboard now, so we can save them for when we play,” he added with a small smirk.

“For every captured piece, a blueberry reward,” she suggested, smiling. “We might actually pay attention to the board that way.”

“That’s a good idea. Although I’m sure we will still get distracted,” he chuckled slightly, pulling her hand towards him in order to kiss it for a long time.

“True... we aren’t exactly... ah... paragons of... concentration,” she murmured.

“We... really... aren’t.” He punctuated each word with a kiss to her hand, sliding closer to her as he did so until he could touch his forehead to hers.

“Best move the berries, love... this could get... messy.”

“How right you are, my darling,” He set the box aside, but not before placing one more in between his teeth as if in invitation for her to take it from him.

“Mm... I think I’m starting to become as addicted to sweet things are you are, my lord,” she murmured, moving slowly forward to accept the offered treat.

He smiled at that, trying to remain still as she took the berry from his mouth. As soon as she had chewed and swallowed, he pressed his lips against her own in a tender kiss, his hands on her cheeks.

“You taste like berries and chocolate,” she told him a few minutes later. “No wonder I’m developing a sweet tooth, I associate sweet tastes with you.”

“Is that so?” He chuckled, his voice low as he stroked her cheek. “Well, I’ll just have to eat sweets more often, then. What a hardship.”

“By extension, then, I guess I will too,” she teased him, leaning in to kiss him again.

He laughed at that, smiling into her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, kissing her all the while, as her arms wound around his neck. Somehow, she had a feeling they weren’t going to be sleeping much on this holiday.

“See, that poem was right about the cool and the warm... cold fire,” he mumbled in between kisses, his mouth finding her throat as they fell against the pillows.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymooning duo visit the University of Orlais and an art museum. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings in one of my personal favorite NPCs from the game.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

Cullen awoke the next morning only because the sun demanded he do so. His theory had been proven correct – the bed was marvelously comfortable.

Evvy was still asleep, her braid half undone and hair strewn across the pillows. She winced, unconsciously, and pushed her face into Cullen’s chest as if to hide from the morning.

He laughed silently at the gesture, grateful they could spend as much time in bed as they wanted today. Gently, so as not to wake her, he wrapped his arms around her to block the sunlight even more and carefully, tenderly, pressed his chin to the top of her head.

“Mm.” She grumbled a little, even as her arm snaked around his waist. “I’m cold.”

“Oh, my poor love,” he whispered, pulling the blankets up around them both and snuggling her even tighter against his chest. “We can’t have that. Is that better?”

“Much,” she purred, wondering if she could fall asleep again. It didn’t seem likely, but being awake in her present situation wasn’t exactly painful so she didn’t mind. “Did you sleep well, dearest?”

“Very well. I slept the sleep of the just, I think,” he said, laughing slightly. “I was very exhausted, after all. How about you?”

“Oh, yes. I was so terribly... worn out,” she teased. “The long journey, you know.”

“Yes. And all that shopping we did,” he agreed, fake yawning as he did so. “Such a tiring trip so far. Thank goodness we have chocolate to keep our energy up.”

“It was one of my better ideas.” She was struggling not to laugh. “Perish the thought that the Lion of Ferelden should lack the stamina to enjoy all the pleasures of Orlais.”

“Ah yes.” He grinned. “And speaking of Orlais, what shall we explore today? After we get out of bed, of course, which I am not overly eager to do.”

“Neither am I. Well, we’ve done plenty of shopping already – suppose we hire one of those charming open-air carriages I’ve seen, and have someone drive us to the university?”

“That sounds perfect. We could pack a bit of a lunch, make it a picnic.”

“Delightful. I wonder if the university has an herbalism expert – maybe I can learn a few new things to take back to the villa,” she mused.

“What an interesting thought. I’m sure they do, since it is so prestigious an institution. Maybe we can even find some herbs around the marketplace before we leave,” he said, leaning his head against her own as he spoke.

“Mm. We’ll add it to the list.” She smiled, still a little drowsy. “When we’re ready to get up, that is...”

“I’m torn between wanting to see the university and wanting to stay in bed for the whole day,” he laughed. “Cuddling with you is a very hard activity to quit.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” She considered it. “If there’s ever a day while we’re here where the weather is disagreeable, let’s do exactly that – stay right here the whole day.”

“That sounds divine. You’re making me pray for rain.” He smirked. “I suppose I should free you from this tangled embrace, shouldn’t I? Do let me know if you’re cold again, though.”

“And here I was enjoying being the lion’s prisoner...”

“Oh, well, in that case...” He playfully and gently pressed up against her as if he was pouncing on her, pretending to growl. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her neck, all the while pinning her arms at her side.

Evvy was definitely awake now. “Oh... help,” she managed, a tiny smirk on her face. “I am at the lion’s mercy, it seems... whatever will I do...”  Breakfast could wait.

“Well, you did tell me once you felt like the Lion Tamer of Ferelden,” he laughed, freeing her arms. “The lion could use a bit of taming, could he not?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she purred, running her fingers through his curly mane. “I kind of like my lion wild and unpredictable...”

“Maybe wild, but probably quite predictable at this point,” he laughed slightly, “But we’ll see what I can do...”

“I love you exactly as you are,” she assured him, “predictable or not. But surprise me all you like, my lion.” With that she kissed him.

He pushed into the kiss, hovering above her as he planted both hands on the bed to keep from toppling over from the heady sensation. “As you wish, my lady,” he rumbled, his voice low and honeylike as he kissed her again.

* * *

“It’s a very good thing we aren’t back home,” he commented later as he lay there playing with the end of her braid.

“Mm,” she agreed lazily, her head on his chest. “We’d have been interrupted at least twice by now.”

“And the giggling would be intolerable,” he laughed, his voice low. “I love our family, but it’s nice to just have this time to ourselves.”

“Agreed on all points, my lion.”

He sighed, releasing her hair. “Now I really suppose we’d better get up if we hope to accomplish anything today, shouldn’t we?”

“If we must,” she sighed. “At the very least, we should probably eat something... and at this point it’s probably too late for breakfast. Let’s get some lunch and see about visiting the university.”

“Good idea,” he said, forcing himself to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. Had it not been for the promise of visiting the university, getting ready for the day would have been an utterly horrible thought.

Evvy sat up and started undoing her braid, observing him fondly. “I could sit here and watch you do just about anything, you know.”

He glanced over his shoulder, smiling as he began to fetch clothes and pull himself together. “I could say the same thing about you,” he offered, watching her fix her hair. “Perhaps this is how we keep getting distracted.”

“I think you’re right,” she admitted, laughing. “But if the worst thing I can say about being the Lady of Grand Forest is that the Lord of Grand Forest is far too attractive, I shall count my blessings.”

He laughed as well, playfully rolling his eyes. “Such flattery,” he teased. “But I’m glad. I have too many blessings to count at the moment, and I only hope that continues.”

“You and me both, love.”

* * *

A while later, they were presentable and on the streets in search of lunch. “What are you hungry for, dear?”

“Oh, nothing in particular really.” He smiled as they walked. “I hear good things about Orlesian bread and cheese, though. What do you think?”

“That sounds perfect, actually. Almost like home,” she added with a chuckle. “But without the butter soup, of course.”

“I know, it’s very sad to go so long without butter soup. We’ll just have to have a lot of it when we get home,” he teased, knowing her fondness for the dish. “And it will play rather nicely into our prank, I’m sure.”

“Yes, can you imagine how our prank would be going if everyone else was here? I’d be eating constantly and they’d be just staring.” She laughed.

“Dorian would go mad,” Cullen chortled. “For the sake of his sanity, perhaps we should come clean. But after Wintersend. It’s too much fun to stop any sooner than that.”

“Agreed. Come on, then, bread and cheese.”

“Right,” he nodded, looking around as they walked the streets. Eventually they found a small, rustic looking bakery where they were able to procure two loaves of Orlesian bread and a small market stand where they purchased some fine cheeses. Cullen wrapped the food in a small swath of fabric and added in a bottle of wine and a few apples for good measure. “There. Seems good for a picnic. Anything you want to add, love? Maybe some cakes if you can find them?”

“Cakes sound lovely. I’ll see if I can find some, you get the transportation set up.”

He nodded again and set off in search of the open-air carriage she had mentioned. They were not difficult to locate and within a few minutes he had hired one to set off to the university. It was a very charming vehicle, pulled by two beautiful white horses whose long noses he stroked approvingly as he waited for Evvy to return.

“Look at these beauties,” she said as she rejoined him, admiring the horses. “I got a pair of nice little vanilla cakes for us, dear.”

“Perfect.” He beamed, giving the horses one final pat. “And everything is set up here. Ready when you are.” He offered her his hand and helped her into the conveyance.

The ride to the university was scenic and beautiful, full of bright sunlight and autumn colors. The University of Orlais itself was not within Val Royeaux proper, but perhaps an hour’s ride outside of it. The campus was sprawling and palatial, with towering columns and shimmering accents, and a magnificent pond in the center of it all. “Odds are no one will bother you,” their driver said, “but if you have questions, there’s always a few professors wandering over the grounds. If they can’t help you themselves, they’ll know who can.”

“Perfect, thank you,” Cullen replied, nodding. He handed the driver a few coins before climbing out of the carriage, then reached up to lift Evvy to the ground. “This place is marvelous. I’m not even sure where to start.”

“The library, I suppose,” she mused, once she stood beside him. “Let’s see if we can find it.”

“Easier said than done, I think,” he observed with a laugh. “But I’m excited to explore, so let’s see what we can find.” He took her hand and began to circle the spectacular pond, which shimmered in the sunlight. “I can’t even imagine studying here.”

“No, nor I.” She smiled. “If you’d gone to university instead of Templar training, what do you think you would have pursued?”

“An excellent question...” he said ponderously. “Probably history – I’m sure you aren’t surprised by this. Maybe I could have even become a teacher. It’s strange to imagine...”

“You’d have made a wonderful teacher, you’re so patient.” She chuckled. “As Dorian would say, in another life.”

He smiled at her compliment. “That’s sweet of you to say. Mm, another life...” he mused. “What do you think you would be doing in another life?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. Maybe I’d teach art. Or maybe I would have gone to the Chantry and followed in Genitivi’s footsteps like I always thought I would.”

“Interesting.” He nodded. “I like the idea of you teaching art. And I imagine I would probably love you in any life, you know.”

At that she smiled. “Maybe we’d have ended up teaching in the same place,” she teased him, “and we’d have had to converse _before_ we were engaged. How shocking. But I’m sure I would adore you regardless.”

“Can you imagine?” He smiled, kissing her hand. “It certainly makes one think. But as long as it’s a life with you, I would be happy doing anything.”

“Likewise, my lord.” She squeezed his hand. “Now, let’s see... if I were a library, where would I be?”

“Well, if you were a library, you would probably be located in the most beautiful part of the school,” he teased. “Although... maybe I’m on to something there...”

“Perhaps you are at that. I would think the library would be somewhat centrally located, yes? Sort of the heart of the school?”

“I would imagine so. That’s a good starting point. And if we get too lost, we can always ask for directions.”

“Let’s be off then.” It was a bit of a slog, since the campus was even bigger than it seemed. With the help of a mildly distracted research assistant who was going that way anyway, they finally found themselves in the library. Evvy stepped back just a little so that she could properly enjoy Cullen’s expression as he drank in the sight of the books. “I’m going to try to remember that face you’re making so I can draw it later,” she teased.

He of course couldn’t see the face he was making, but if it was an accurate representation of how he felt, he imagined it was a look of pure rapture. “I’ve never seen anything like this in my entire life,” he said in a shocked sort of joy. “This is otherworldly.”

She smiled. “Go on, dear. I imagine you’ll have some incredible things to tell your journal tonight.”

“Well if you insist.” He smiled, doing his best to maintain some level of decorum as he went off to explore the massive space. The library was crammed floor to ceiling with precious tomes, some beyond rare or old to the point of being worthy of near veneration. Cullen took them all in with the utmost amount of delight.

Evvy smiled and shook her head, and soon allowed herself to get lost in the stacks of art books. She found one which particularly appealed to her, and carried it to one of the large desks to read. Occasionally she glanced in Cullen’s direction, usually able to catch sight of him at least briefly. What she began to notice, to her great amusement, was the number of students who were also observing him. Four or five young ladies were watching him with great interest, occasionally whispering to each other. Cullen, of course, was charmingly oblivious to their admiration.

As he had at the bookseller’s, Cullen had soon amassed a tidy little stack of books; but since these couldn’t be taken with him, he was rather studiously copying down titles or taking hurried notes on items of interest. He leaned against a pillar in the corner, muttering to himself as he paged through volume after volume, his eyes dancing as he scanned through each book. A team of horses could have galloped through the room and he probably wouldn’t have looked up.

 _Maker’s breath, that man wouldn’t notice if the Empress herself came in and started flirting with him_ , Evvy thought, biting her tongue to keep from laughing.

She continued to page through the art book, surreptitiously watching the students. One looked like she was working up the nerve to approach him... Sure enough, as Evvy watched, the masked girl made her way to Cullen’s side.

“Excuse me,” she said in a dulcet voice. “Are you by chance the visiting professor we’ve been expecting? My friends and I have been so looking forward to your class...”

It took Cullen several seconds to realize he was being addressed, and he looked up in slight surprise. “Hmm? Oh, I’m... I’m not a professor, I’m just visiting. My apologies,” he said, smiling slightly.

“Oh! I beg your pardon. You were so engrossed in your reading, we thought sure... well, no matter. Welcome to the University of Orlais!” She took a step back. “We would be happy to show you around, when you finish your reading...”

“Oh, thank you. Thank you very much.” He smiled again. “That’s very kind of you. I think my wife and I would enjoy that immensely.”

“Marlise, what are you doing?” A professor came to shoo the disappointed girl away. “All of you, get to your classes and stop bothering this poor man! A thousand apologies, ser. Did you need any assistance? I hope the girls were not too much of a nuisance.”

“Oh, there is no need to apologize, they weren’t bothering me,” Cullen said with a smile and a respectful nod. “My wife and I were just here admiring your marvelous library. I’m quite in awe of it, actually.”

“Ah, you are too kind. Well, I will be at the research desk for the next hour or so; should either of you have any questions, do let me know.” She nodded and whisked away, shooing the disillusioned students as she went.

“Thank you very much, madam,” he said, inclining his head as the professor departed.

Evvy, still stifling a giggle, moved to join her husband. “You collect admirers everywhere.”

He turned as she approached, his expression growing puzzled. “I’m not sure I know what you mean, love...”

“I know you don’t, and it’s part of why I love you.” She laughed softly as she sat down. “That girl and her friends were watching you for a long time before she finally approached you. They were whispering to each other about the handsome stranger.”

For a moment, he almost looked around for this “handsome stranger,” before he realized that terminology was referring to him. “Oh? Oh, Maker’s breath, were they really? I had no idea...” He chuckled slightly.

“They really were. I was watching... and I couldn’t hear well, but I could pinpoint the exact instant you mentioned me because I saw her face fall.” Evvy sat down with her book. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“Now that you mention it, she did look rather sad, didn’t she?” He chuckled again. “Well, in that case, I had better stick close to my lioness. She always knows what to do.”

“And yours is a rather territorial lioness,” she added mischievously. “I was prepared to pounce if I was needed.”

“Luckily it wasn’t necessary. But it’s good to know you have my back if I need it.”

“Always, darling. So, what have you found?”

“Oh, quite a few things,” he said, gesturing to the large stack he had pulled. “A lot of it is military history, but there are quite a few interesting books on history in general that I think you would enjoy too. My only regret is that I can’t take them with me, so I’ve been scribbling down titles. What about you? Any titles I can include for you?”

“I’m rather taken with this art book,” she said, showing him the cover so he could write down the title. “And if you can find any of these to purchase, I’m sure I would enjoy reading them and discussing them with you. We do have the winter ahead.”

“That’s very true, love,” he said. “Hopefully we can find them in the marketplace. I’m honestly very jealous of the students who get to come here and take these books out whenever they want.”

“You know what might be an interesting project?” The idea suddenly appeared in her mind. “When we go home, why don’t we speak to Arl Teagan about possibly establishing a library in Redcliffe? It doesn’t have to be a very big one, but it might do the people quite a bit of good.”

For a moment, Cullen just blinked at her as if in awe. “Ev, that’s an amazing idea... a perfect idea, actually. What an opportunity that would be if the Arl says yes...” The wheels were very evidently already turning in his mind.

“There are a couple of unused houses near the marketplace which are still in good condition. If the Arl is agreeable, we could see about using one of those,” she mused. “And the bookseller by the lake would stand to make a better profit helping us stock a library than he does right now. We’d just need a learned person to come and be the librarian.”

“I’m sure we could find someone,” Cullen replied, his excitement mounting at the prospect. “And maybe we can get Dorian, Cass, and Josie to find us some volumes from their homelands to supplement what we can find in Ferelden. I know I’m getting ahead of myself, but this is just too excellent.”

“I’m sure they’d be very interested. And Mahanon could bring books when he visits – I’d be willing to bet my father would take an interest in the project too,” she added.

“Well, that settles it,” Cullen said, beaming. “If the Arl agrees, Redcliffe shall have a library. Darling, you are a genius.”

“I have my moments, like most people.” She chuckled, and blushed. “We’ll make it the winter project, drawing up plans... we may need Krem to carry a lot of messages back and forth for us,” she added playfully. “Or Bull.”

“Or both,” Cullen chuckled. “I rather doubt either man would protest to that – and I know Rosalie and Dorian certainly wouldn’t be saddened by it. Ah, what a fantastic way to spend the winter.”

“We can spend time making lists of titles, planning the layout, finding someone to take the position... it all hinges on Arl Teagan’s agreement, but I can’t imagine he’d say no. An educated populace is a blessing unto Ferelden and onto the Maker, wouldn’t you say?” She deliberately misquoted the Chant to fit the situation, smiling.

“I would say your logic is infallible.” He smiled back. “I can’t imagine this plan not being approved. And if it is, I know we will all have quite a lot of fun with it. I can’t wait.”

She squeezed his hand, delighted at how pleased he was. “Well, my dear, I’m starting to feel a bit weak with hunger. Suppose we go outside and eat the lunch we brought before I do something silly like faint?”

“Of course! How could I forget about lunch? Let me just clean up the mess I’ve made and then I’m ready.” He hastily returned his books to their proper places before coming to her side and taking her arm. “So far, this has been a remarkable day.”

“I’m so happy to see you enjoying yourself.” They found a bench in the sunshine, and Evvy started unpacking the lunch Cullen had assembled. “So tell me more about some of the things you found in those books.”

“Well,” he began with a delighted smile. “Of course I found a great deal about the history of Orlais, but also quite a few interesting books about Antiva and even Tevinter,” his smile turned a touch mischievous. “And I’m not one to spoil a good book, but I even found one that seemed to discuss Orzammar at length.”

“Oh, I want to read that one for sure.” She grinned. “We’ll have to pay another visit to the bookshop.”

“I thought you might,” he said with a good-natured chuckle. “And you never have to work very hard to convince me to go back to a bookshop, believe me. Where else should we explore, I wonder...”

“We should visit an art museum while we’re here.”

His eyes lit up at that. “Of course, why didn’t I think of that?” he replied. “Oh, I would love to see you in an art museum. After all, you got to enjoy me running around the library, so it’s only fair. Sounds perfect.”

“You know I love libraries too. But by all means, you can watch me be ridiculous in a museum. We’ll inquire at the inn which is the best choice for our visit.” She smiled. “Just remind me to get a new sketchbook before we go, in case there’s something I absolutely must draw.”

“I will do that,” he promised, beginning to divvy up some bread and a bit of cheese. “But until then, time to sample a bit of the local cuisine.” He took an experimental bite and nodded. “This bread definitely lives up to its reputation.”

Evvy made herself a small sandwich and sank her teeth into the soft bread and tangy cheese. “Mm.” She nodded, chewing thoughtfully. “Mmhmm. Very good.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think the cheese would travel very well, but maybe we could at least take some bread home as a treat for the family,” he suggested, pairing a bit of the cheese with a slice of apple. “I doubt anyone would mind.”

“That sounds pleasant. Sereda’s bread is excellent, but a change is always nice, and this is very enjoyable.”

“Done. A return trip to the bakery, the booksellers, and... that chocolate shop.” He added the last item to the list with a mischievous sort of smirk. “And a journey to an art museum. That’s our agenda so far for the next few days. Am I missing anything? Ah, yes, a nice dinner somewhere. And I did promise you some dancing.”

“That you did. Also a day in the room if the weather is disagreeable,” she reminded him playfully.

“Oh, Maker, please let it rain one day, all day,” he said with a laugh. “Although... we could still take a day to hide away in our room, even if the weather _isn’t_ disagreeable...”

“My lord is, as always, a wise and clever man,” Evvy said sweetly. “Let’s wait and see what the weather does, and meanwhile do the rest of what we’re hoping to do. If it hasn’t rained on us by the end of our stay, we’ll spend the last day in the room.”

“I think I can live with that.” He smiled, finishing the apple he had started. “Until then, we have quite a busy schedule.”

“We do. What would you like to do next?”

“I rather think I’d like to see the art museum. If you’re agreeable, of course.”

“Oh, I thought you would want to explore the university some more – you know, since we’re here.” She looked at him in surprise.

“Well, if that option is on the table, I wouldn’t say no,” he smiled. “But you have to come with me, then. To keep me safe,” he added with a wink.

“But of course, my lion. Your lioness won’t let you out of her sight.”

“What a relief that is.” He smiled again, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “As soon as we’re finished here, you can lead the way.”

“Very good, dear.” She unwrapped the cakes. “For your sweet tooth.”

He accepted one of the cakes gratefully. “These look fantastic – thank you, darling.” He bit into one and sighed blissfully. “You are absolutely spoiling me on this trip.”

“I do love to spoil you. And you spoil me so much, it seems only fair.” She took a bite of her cake, getting frosting on her nose.

“Yet another hobby we both share.” He smiled, repositioning himself so he could kiss the frosting off her nose.

Evvy giggled. “Do you like the cake?”

“It’s delicious,” he assured her. “I can see why these are your favorites.”

“I’ve always been partial to vanilla,” she noted. “It’s just... pleasant. Not too sweet, not overpowering, just sort of gentle and nice.”

“And I’ve always been partial to chocolate.” He smiled. “Our tastes go together quite nicely.”

“They do, don’t they? And it makes finding gifts for you that much easier,” she added teasingly. “When in doubt, get you some chocolate.” More quietly, eyes gleaming, she added, “Or just cover myself in it, perhaps.”

His eyes widened a bit at that and he laughed quietly. “Don’t let me stop you if the mood ever takes you. Unfortunately I don’t think I’d have too much luck covering myself in vanilla...” He turned a little pink at that statement and turned his attention back to the cake.

She giggled, also pink. “I think Sereda would revolt, if not actually kill us. I’d hate to see her women trying to scrub chocolate out of our sheets. But... I’ll keep it in mind. As for your suggestion, it might be easier than it seems...” She swiped a bit of frosting from her own cake and smeared it on his lips, then kissed him.

He laughed into the kiss. “You’re probably right on all accounts.” He grinned when at last they broke apart. After a second, he pushed in for another series of small, tender kisses, his hands holding her back as he did so.

Somewhat reluctantly, Evvy ended the kissing session, reminding herself that they were in public. Granted, it _was_ Orlais, but still. “Let’s finish up so we can continue looking around,” she said gently. “Maybe we can actually meet a professor or two.”

“Oh, that sounds amazing,” he replied excitedly. “I wonder if that professor from the library would be able to set us up with anything...” He finished his cake as he pondered and began to clean up the remnants of their little picnic.

“We could ask, if she’s still there. It can’t hurt to inquire.”

* * *

With their meal concluded, they headed back inside the university, discussing the possibilities of what else they could explore. “I would probably be happy for almost anything the university has to offer. Except perhaps for mathematics,” Cullen said with a laugh. “Maybe we can find an art class to drop in on.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that! Maybe they’d want to use you as a model,” she teased.

“Excuse me, you promised you’d protect me,” Cullen teased back, dissolving into laughter. “I would really rather not be anyone’s model but yours, love.”

“I’m willing to let them draw you as long as I get to supervise. But if you’d rather I be selfish about it, I have no objections to that,” she replied, smiling.

“Well, I don’t want to force you to be selfish, but...” His eyes glinted with humor. “If they draw anyone, I would prefer it be the both of us together.”

“Oh, that would be delightful!” She beamed at him. “Well, we’ll see what happens.”

As they returned to the library with intent of finding the research desk, a man of about Cullen’s own age almost walked into them. “A thousand apologies!” he exclaimed, peering over his small pile of books.

Evvy paused. “I haven’t heard a Marcher’s accent in quite a while,” she said with a slow smile. “Starkhaven?”

“Indeed, my lady! And you sound Ostwick, or possibly Tantervale...”

“Ostwick! Always glad to meet a countryman.” She laughed.  

“Professor Bram Kenric of the history department, at your service.”

Cullen smiled at the conversation – and at the impressive pile of books the professor had amassed. Hearing the man was a history teacher just made that smile widen as he introduced himself and Evvy. “Actually, you might be able to help us... if you have a second you’d be willing to spare, that is.”

“I think I could probably even spare two, if you don’t mind walking while we talk. I have a lecture in about half an hour.”

“No, I don’t mind walking,” Cullen said amicably. “Funny enough, that’s actually what we wanted to talk to you about.” He glanced at Evvy. “We were wondering if we... might potentially be able to sit in on your lecture? My wife and I both rather enjoy history and your university is beyond impressive.”

“I’d be only too glad to welcome you, if you don’t think you’ll be bored.” The professor was clearly unused to such a request. “My special expertise is the early Chantry; today we’ll be talking about Emperor Kordillus Drakon and the forming of the Inquisition.”

“Marvelous!” Cullen paused, glancing back at Evvy. “Too dry for you, Ev? Because I think that sounds fascinating.”

“You forget, my lord, I was supposed to go to the Chantry,” she replied with a laugh. “This is my own area of interest!”

“If I may say so, my lord,” continued the professor, “the lady is from Ostwick – but you could only be more Fereldan if you had a mabari at your heels. May I inquire what brings you both here?”

“Certainly. Yes, I am Fereldan,” he said, laughing at the professor’s description. “We wanted to take a bit of a holiday and decided on Val Royeaux. We live in Grand Forest, so it wasn’t too long of a trip. And of course, since we’re both very bookish, we just had to see the university.”

“Grand Forest...” He ran the words over his tongue. “Didn’t I just read something about... oh! The peace treaty, of course! It was in the major news sources. Well, it’s not every day I meet someone in your particular situation, my lord and lady. Fortune smiles on me.” He chuckled. “Through here, if you please.”

“Ah, yes, that’s us,” Cullen replied, a bit shy to imagine their marriage was such a news story. “It’s sometimes hard to believe this all started because of that treaty, but it’s true.” He glanced fondly at Evvy as they turned to enter the classroom.

“It’s been an interesting year,” she agreed, patting his arm. “I hadn’t expected it to be terribly newsworthy.”

“Oh, the noble alliances always rate a mention, as I’m sure you know,” Professor Kenric replied. “But they don’t usually involve the creation of an entirely new title, so it was of a bit more interest than usual.”

“Ah, of course.” Cullen nodded. “I used to be a general in His Majesty’s army before this elevation. I knew nothing about being a lord going into it, but hopefully I haven’t shamed the name of Grand Forest _too_ much in the press.”

“It’s been quiet since the initial announcement, if that gives you any reassurance,” joked the professor. “I’m sure you’re doing a fine job.”

“He is,” said Evvy.

“Well I suppose no news is good news.” Cullen smiled. “And I thank both of you for the compliment, but I maintain that any successes of the Lord of Grand Forest are only because of the Lady of Grand Forest.”

“We have this argument a lot,” Evvy noted mildly, glancing at Professor Kenric.  

He laughed heartily. “I’m sure you do. Well, please feel free to take any of the seats on this side of the room; my lectures aren’t usually heavily attended.”

“Professor, you might just be my husband’s new best friend for this.” She smiled. “Thank you so much.”

“I am indeed overjoyed,” Cullen replied, beaming. “I can’t thank you enough, Professor Kenric. If you’re ever up in our area, do let us know and we would be happy to host you as a return on the favor.”

“I may just take you up on that,” he replied. “I’m negotiating the possibility of doing some on-site research next summer into the final mission of Inquisitor Ameridan, who was lost in southern Ferelden eight hundred years ago. If you like, I’ll keep you informed about the plans.”

“I would like that very much,” Cullen replied, his eyes lighting up as they always did when the prospect of learning something new presented itself. “That sounds like fascinating research. And hopefully by the time you visit, Redcliffe will have a library.”

“Our own pet project,” Evvy explained. “Let’s sit down, dear, the students are arriving.”

“Right. Of course. Listen to me blabbering,” Cullen said, chuckling at his own excessive eagerness. He sat down next to Evvy and looked around the classroom in delight.

“I’m sorry we don’t live near enough that you can do this on a regular basis,” Evvy remarked. “But you and Professor Kenric can perhaps write to each other and he can recommend you some books.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Cullen smiled. “I’ll never say no to more books, as you know. And as you pointed out, we do have the whole winter ahead of us.”

They fell quiet as Professor Kenric began his lecture. Evvy found the subject fascinating in its own right, but occasionally found herself distracted by Cullen’s rapt expression. His happiness was an endless source of delight for her.

Cullen took the occasional note as he listened – mostly reminders of things to look up in more detail later – and was thoroughly enjoying himself. Having turned soldier so young, he hadn’t had much opportunity to be in this type of environment and he was relishing it deeply. After a few minutes, he noticed Evvy out of the corner of his eye and flashed her a bright smile.

 _He would have flourished in a place like this_ , Evvy thought, almost wistfully. _I know he was happy to serve as a soldier, I know it’s what he wanted... but if he’d been a student instead, how many nightmares would he have been spared? How much less would he have suffered? Oh, Cullen._

“Are you all right, my darling?” he whispered, stroking her hand. “You look very pensive. Something on your mind?”

“It’s nothing, dear,” she assured him quietly. “I just keep getting distracted by how much you’re enjoying this.”

“I really am,” he said, still beaming. “I’m glad you suggested this – and the whole trip in general, of course.” He repositioned himself so that he could gently lean against her as he wrote.

Smiling, she forced herself to pay better attention to Professor Kenric. He was like Cullen in some ways, which was always a recommendation with her. They had the same sort of exuberance while speaking of a subject which passionately interested them, and something of the same gentleness too. Kenric’s voice was soft and fell pleasantly on the ears.

“It’s sad his lectures aren’t better attended,” Cullen whispered. “He’s very good at what he does.” At least the students that were assembled seemed to genuinely appreciate the material. Of course, there were some quizzical glances from some of them who wondered what two obviously not-student guests were doing in their class, but for the most part everyone’s attention was given solely to their professor as he spoke with obvious conviction and delight.

“It’s perhaps a narrow field, so it only attracts those with real interest,” she guessed.  

Once the lecture concluded, they went to shake hands with their new friend. “That was fascinating,” Evvy told him. “I think I’ve learned more about the Inquisition today than I ever had occasion to learn in all my years of study.”

“You have a real gift,” Cullen added. “Not everyone has the ability to make the past come alive like that, to really make one feel the struggles of the time period. Quite extraordinary.”

“You’re too kind. It’s been a pleasure to meet you both today!” Kenric proceeded to babble a bit at length with Cullen about some recommended reading and a collection of buckles which had been unearthed in Ferelden’s Frostback Basin. Evvy took a small step back, allowing them to talk freely while she herself looked over a map pinned to one wall.

As Evvy studied the map, a young female student in a purple mask approached, her eyes enormous as she looked towards Cullen and Professor Kenric’s direction. “Who is that talking to the professor?” she asked, her voice pitched high with disbelief. “Andraste preserve me, he’s _beautiful_.”

Evvy chuckled. “He certainly is. That is Lord Cullen Rutherford of Grand Forest, in Ferelden.” She was about to add “My husband,” but was interrupted by the arrival of another student – a masked young man this time, who was similarly distracted.

The girl in the purple mask spun around to face the new arrival. “Etienne!” She gestured wildly at him. “Come here.” As the boy arrived, she pointed in Cullen’s direction. While her compatriot gaped, she turned back to Evvy. “Why is he here? And can he never leave?”

“We were touring the university and Professor Kenric kindly invited us to hear his lecture,” Evvy replied, thoroughly amused. “Lord Cullen is a great reader of history.”

“Oh, then he loved the lecture, I’m sure,” she smiled, regarding Evvy curiously for a moment. “Is he... I mean, are you staying for any length of time?”

“In Orlais, until the end of the week. Today is likely to be our only day here at the university though.” Cullen was, once again, blissfully unaware of the little collective of admirers he had drawn, and his wife adored his inability to notice them.

The girl looked crestfallen at that. “You should come back sometime soon if he likes history. Has he seen the library? Or any of the other classes? The day is still young.”

“We were in the library before lunch, yes. He’s made quite the list of books he’d like to try to find for the Grand Forest library.” Still deeply amused, Evvy glanced at the gentlemen, but she hated to interrupt a conversation which they were both so clearly enjoying.

“Maker and Andraste, he’s the Lord of Grand Forest?” whispered the young man called Etienne. “I bet that place is paradise.”

There was a general sigh of agreement from the tiny throng that had gathered. After a few more minutes, Cullen looked up and saw the students. “Oh, I fear I’m interrupting the arrival of your next class, Professor. My apologies,” he said to Professor Kenric before turning in Evvy’s direction. “Sorry to keep you waiting, darling,” he called. “I’ll be but a moment.”

“Take your time,” she replied. To the young man, she added, “I’m a little surprised you would even have heard of Grand Forest – but you’re right, it’s quite a little paradise.”

“I heard about the creation of the title, but I didn’t... I didn’t expect the lord to be so...” He glanced at Evvy and obviously chose to amend his words. “...young.”

“Are you the Lady of Grand Forest, then?” asked a girl with a mask like a swan. “I’m a bit envious.”

“I have that honor, yes. And for what it’s worth, I can’t say I blame you.” Evvy chuckled. “He is... a joy.” She glanced at him fondly.

“I imagine he is,” the girl in the purple mask said, and the tiny group sighed approvingly again.

They continued to watch him for a moment, most of them wondering where they could find a man like that, when Cullen and the Professor finished their conversation. Cullen came over to where Evvy stood and flashed the students an apologetic smile. “Sorry to hold you all up. I hope you have an excellent class.” He turned to Evvy and grinned. “Ready to go, love?”

“If you are, dear.” She took his arm. “So nice to meet all of you – good luck with your studies. Professor, thank you again! We’ll look forward to hearing from you!”

Once they were out of the room she almost fell over giggling. “Oh, my sweet one, you have no idea what was going on, do you?”

He regarded her curiously, raising an eyebrow. “No, I can’t say I do. What? What did I miss?”

“As I said earlier, you just attract admirers wherever you go, and you don’t even notice.” She laughed again. “All those students were gazing at you. Who is that? Where did he come from? Can we keep him? Maker and Andraste, he is beautiful!”

He flushed scarlet at that. “Oh, Maker’s breath, again? Really? Why does this keep happening? And why do I not notice?” He laughed slightly.

“It happens, my love, because you are a feast for the eyes. And you don’t notice because you have no understanding of your own appeal.”

“Maker’s breath,” he repeated, shaking his head and hiding slightly behind his hands. “I hope they weren’t bothering you.”

“Not at all. They were actually quite pleasant, even after they worked out who I am.”

“Well, that’s good at least,” he said, smiling slightly. “This is all very strange – I’m not used to having all this attention.”

“Your obliviousness is part of your charm, my lord. Shall we walk around a little longer? View the main buildings?” She squeezed his arm.

“That sounds nice,” he replied with a smile. “Although I think this whole process might go smoother if I wore a sack over my head.”

“Nonsense. I like the view.”

“Well, for you, I shall remain visible, my dearest darling.” He kissed her cheek lingeringly. “Especially since yours is the only attention worth having.”

“Oh, you’re so sweet. So are you and the good professor going to write to each other?”

“We certainly are,” he said with a nod and another smile. “I look forward to it.”

* * *

They explored the university for another hour, admiring the buildings in the afternoon sunlight, before departing for the promised art museum. It was also a beautiful structure – as everything in Val Royeaux seemed to be – painted in the most exquisite colors and flecked with gold. “What do you think?” Cullen asked his wife as they arrived, eager to see her expression.

Evvy’s eyes were wide. “I think I could spend the rest of our visit here and not have enough time,” she gushed. “It’s so much bigger than the museum in Ostwick! Oh, I don’t have any sketching materials... no matter, I’ll remember.”

“Here, use this.” He handed her the pad he had been using to take notes. “It’s not much, but it’s something. And there’s still plenty of blank space. We’ll get you a sketchbook immediately after – or maybe they even have them here.” He smiled at her obvious delight.

“True, they might. Well, let’s see what we can see before they close up for the day...”

Evvy became quite lost in the portrait gallery, and – perhaps due to Professor Kenric’s recent lecture – was particularly taken with a portrait of Emperor Kordillus Drakon, who was instrumental in early Chantry history. She sat down with Cullen’s notes and started taking a miniature copy, as blissfully unaware of her surroundings as he had been.

Cullen half observed the portrait gallery and half observed his wife, enjoying the look of concentration she always wore when she was working. The gallery was not crowded, so it seemed she would be able to have plenty of time to herself to study each desired subject. Other than Evvy and himself, Cullen noted there was only a handful of other people admiring the artwork... including one young man at the far side of the space who seemed to be glancing at Evvy nearly as much as Cullen was.

The young man, who was shortly joined by a companion, started making his way through the room. One was masked; the other was not. They occasionally spoke to each other quietly, or glanced at the art, but they were definitely looking more at Evvy. She was as oblivious as her husband could be, frowning at her small sketch and narrowing her eyes as she studied it.

“Definitely not from around here,” one of the young men murmured. They were close enough to Cullen now that he could hear. “A new student at the university perhaps?”

Cullen found himself accidentally eavesdropping on the conversation (they were standing so near him he couldn’t help it), listening with curiosity as they spoke. He could understand why Evvy found this amusing when it happened to him, although he found himself feeling more like a bodyguard than a jocular observer as he pretended to study a portrait of a historic dowager.

“Did you see her eyes?” the one without a mask muttered.  

“Never saw green like that. I’m going to go compliment her drawing.”

“Maker, that’s a good start. Be sure to introduce me... maybe she has friends.”

The two men were not wrong in their assessment, Cullen noted, and yet their innocent conversation was proving less amusing than he had imagined it would. He changed position so he could be close at hand if she needed him but not close enough to hover. That would just be unseemly.

The masked young man made his way over to Evvy, sidling up beside her. “You do His Radiance great justice, my lady, if I may say so,” he observed, peering at the page.  

“What? Oh! Er – thank you.”

Cullen stood beside a picture of some obscure Duke, watching the scene play out from the corner of his eyes. _Is she uncomfortable or just surprised?_ he wondered. _After all, no one usually interrupts her when she’s sketching, she might just be surprised. If she’s at all uncomfortable, though_... Oh Maker, he would be very displeased if she was uncomfortable.

“You should have a bigger sketchbook – one to properly house talent like yours,” the youth continued smoothly. “I can escort you to the gift shop, if you wish. It would be a distinct honor... clearly not all of the beauty in the museum is on the walls.”

It was innocent enough flirting, but Cullen nevertheless decided to quietly slip out of sight and enter back in to give Evvy an out if she needed. “When you’re done there, my darling, you really should see... oh, excuse me, ser. I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said as he walked up, offering the young man a slight smile.

Evvy favored Cullen with a somewhat relieved smile. “Thank you for the kind offer, messere, but it’s really not necessary. Please excuse us.” Extending a hand to her husband, she let him pull her to her feet. “What did you want to show me, dear?”

“Oh, nothing,” he said a bit sheepishly, as her admirer retreated out of earshot. “I just thought you might need a rescuer. I didn’t mean to interrupt your sketching.”

“Oh?” She looked a little surprised. “He was a bit forward, I’ll admit, but I thought you would find it amusing to be in my usual position.”

“So did I,” he admitted. “And I did for about five seconds. Then I was... decidedly less amused. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t being made uncomfortable. Was I too forward?”

“You were perfect, my lion.” She glanced back at her dejected admirers. “I was more confused than uncomfortable, but the rescue was welcome.”

“Well that’s good.” He smiled fondly. “Now, this is your domain, my sweet, so you should determine where we go next. Lead on.”

“How about the sculpture gallery? See if we recognize anyone,” she suggested. “I don’t think they’re open too many more hours.”

“Well, we can come back tomorrow if you’d like,” he said warmly. “But until then, the sculpture gallery it is. I’m rather fond of sculpture.”

“I might need to come back tomorrow,” she agreed, as they headed in that direction.

* * *

They stayed as long as they could at the museum and only covered about a third of it. So, with the promise of coming back the next day (and a new sketchbook that Cullen insisted Evvy buy), they went off for the lovely dinner they had deferred from the previous night. “This is ridiculous and fantastic and the fact that this holiday is likely just going to get better is baffling,” he said with an enormous grin over dessert.

Evvy laughed. “It doesn’t seem like that’s possible, does it? I’m just so glad you’re enjoying yourself. You really deserve this, dearest.”

“You’re sweet to say so,” he replied warmly, catching her meaning. “But you deserve it too, love, and I’m just as overjoyed seeing you having a good time as well.”

She smiled, although that smile was faintly tinged with sadness. “Do you remember during Professor Kenric’s lesson, how you asked me if something was wrong?”

He nodded. “Mm, of course. Why? _Was_ something wrong?”

“Not exactly. I just... watching you soak up the lecture and even take notes, I was thinking how much you would have enjoyed being a student,” she said. “I know you always wanted to be a soldier, and that you’re as fine a soldier as Ferelden ever had. But I couldn’t help thinking that if you’d gone to school instead... you would have suffered so much less. Fewer nightmares and bad memories.”

He smiled sympathetically, reaching out to take her hand. “It’s true that I would have enjoyed being a student. And maybe if I had taken that path things would have been... different. But... it’s very likely I wouldn’t be a lord now either.”

“Probably not. But if it meant that you would have been happier...” She couldn’t quite bring herself to finish the thought as it had formed in her mind. “Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like? If you had turned scholar rather than soldier?”

“A life without you?” he asked, shaking his head. “Never.” He kissed her hand as if to accent that statement.

Evvy paused, and then melted a bit. “Well, I do want to make the rest of your years as happy as the last several were difficult.”

He beamed. “I know you do, darling – and you’re already doing an incredible job of that. I love you so much, Ev... more than I can properly express. And I want to make the rest of your years as full of love as the others were full of doubt.”

She blinked hard. “Don’t make me cry in public,” she scolded affectionately. More to make herself laugh than anything, she teased, “I feel very lucky that you do. There’d be no shortage of volunteers willing to take my place, as we saw today.”

“Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to make you cry,” he laughed, stroking her fingers. “Anyway, it seems like there’s no shortage of volunteers to take my place either,” he added teasingly. “It’s those eyes of yours, my precious one. They’re just too enchanting.”

“Two young men hardly equal ‘no shortage of volunteers’,” she said with a giggle. “ _You_ had half of Professor Kenric’s class hoping you were staying permanently.”

He groaned playfully, running a hand through his hair. “Oh, dear me,” he chuckled. “Poor them. I can only hope they all find partners who love them as much as I love you, then.”

“I love you too.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymooners return, Evvy senses something's not quite right, and the Wintersend celebrations begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd like to dedicate this chapter to "mrsblonde," who correctly guessed what was coming. :) Considering that the entire story was finished before we ever started posting, well done!
> 
> This is only the first half of the Wintersend celebrations; the second half will be coming soon. Thanks for all the wonderful kudos and reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

The rest of the trip drifted by in a haze of art, dancing, book shopping, and blueberries. They even got their wish for a rainy day, which was spent in their luxurious hotel bed reading poetry, making library plans, playing chess, and eating chocolate. Finally, with boxes of gifts and a fond last look at the city, they made their way home to the Grand Forest, where the autumn leaves made the landscape more beautiful than ever.

“I think I see a welcoming party,” Evvy noted with a laugh, as the villa came into view.

“Oh, I think you’re right,” Cullen chuckled, smiling. He waited until they came more into view and waved to the assembled family. With a contented sigh, he leaned back in the carriage and glanced around. “Orlais was divine beyond all reason, but I’m happy to be home.”

“I quite agree, dear.”

The carriage brought them across the bridge, and they were greeted with a vast deal of excited chattering. “We missed you!” Mia exclaimed, embracing them in turn. “You look as though you’ve had a marvelous time, I hope that’s true.”

“We did, it was fantastic.” Cullen smiled, holding his sister’s shoulders for a moment. “But we missed you all too. How did things go here too?”

“Everything’s been very quiet,” Bran assured him. “The Arl would like to see you once you’re back in the saddle – nothing urgent, he says.”

“Well, we brought gifts for them, so that’s as good a reason as any for a visit,” Evvy acknowledged. “And for all of you too, of course.”

“Aww, you didn’t need to get us anything,” Rosalie said, then added with a smile, “You being back is gift enough.”

“Eh, I’ll take the gifts, thank you,” Dorian teased, smirking. “Welcome back, you both. We’re excited to hear all about Orlais.”

Evvy kissed his cheek. “Come, let’s all go get comfortable and we’ll tell you everything.”

They left the bags and boxes to be unloaded under James’ careful supervision and departed for the comfort of the house. The family listened eagerly as they described the many splendors of Orlais. Cullen, of course, lingered on his description of the library, through which Dorian quite obviously lived vicariously.

“And we brought plenty of new books for our own library,” Evvy added, “and we want to talk to Arl Teagan about establishing a lending library in Redcliffe Village. And Cullen made a new friend at the university, a history professor. Actually, he could have made several,” she added teasingly. “He had the admiration of half the professor’s students; they were very disappointed that he wasn’t staying. Or single.”

Cullen blushed at that, but chuckled. “They were all quite welcoming. But I’m only going to be keeping in touch with the professor, thank you.”

“As for the library idea,” Dorian added. “I think that sounds like an absolutely marvelous plan. I’m sure the Arl won’t object at all.”

“No, I don’t imagine he will. We made some preliminary plans – there was one day that rained horribly, so we stayed in our room and did some brainstorming.” Evvy took a turn then, describing the wonders of the marketplace and the art museum. “Cullen bought me a new sketchbook, and I made some drawings of a few of the art pieces I most enjoyed.” She passed the sketchbook around.

“Amazing as usual,” Cass said as she looked at the sketches. “Your picture of Kordillus Drakon is particularly striking.” She passed the book to Josephine.

“Oh, yes! And I bet that was a wonderful companion piece to the lecture you both attended,” Josie added. “Ah, it just sounds like it was a fabulous time all around.”

“Perhaps someday we can all go,” Evvy suggested. “But in the meantime, presents. Dorian, here you are – a bottle of one of Val Royeaux’s most highly recommended vintages, and a book I found about the history of the lute.”

“I adore you. You know this already but it bears repeating, I adore you,” Dorian said, accepting the gifts in delight. “Thank you both.”

“Your joy makes it worth it,” Cullen said with a laugh.

Evvy giggled. “Now, for the whole family, we brought a few loaves of bread from a bakery we liked,” she said, “and some chocolate covered blueberries that Cullen simply loved. Most of them actually survived the trip, by some miracle.”

“They almost didn’t though,” Cullen teased, passing the box around so everyone could sample.

“That is so sweet. Literally,” Rosalie giggled as she took one.

“Now, Bran, we got similar gifts for the girls, but I picked up something special for you,” Cullen said. “It’s a book on the history of the monarchy in Orlais.” Branson’s lip twitched at that, which caused Cullen to nearly choke laughing. “I’m kidding. We got you some very delicious pastries.”

Evvy laughed, seeing Branson’s relieved expression. “Well, ladies, I found a very talented dressmaker in the market, so... how could we not have Orlesian silk gowns for Wintersend? Yes, Cass, you too. Who wants theirs first?”

Rosalie squealed at this. “Well as much as I want to see mine, I’m dying to see what you found for Cass.”

For her part, Cassandra did seem rather surprised. “I’m quite curious myself,” she said with a slight smile.

“I was going to find you something else entirely... but I saw this and Cullen and I agreed it was made for you.” She unfurled the shimmering silvery material. “The design was inspired by a suit of silverite armor.”

There were gasps of delight from Rosalie, Mia, and Josie. Cass, her eyes wide, gently fingered the material for a moment. “This is remarkable,” she breathed. “It’s... it’s perfect. Thank you both so much.”

Cullen smiled at this reaction. “You’re very welcome, Cass. I’m glad you like it.”

“And I have it on good authority that you’re getting something very special for Wintersend, so you’ll want to keep that handy,” Evvy teased. “All right. Ro, this one is yours... Josie... and Mia.”

Cass didn’t have time to question that, since Rosalie went right back to squealing as she unwrapped the deep purple gown.

“I have never seen anything prettier in my whole life!” she gushed, nearly throwing herself at Cullen and Evvy in turn in order to hug them both.

“You’re spoiling us,” Mia said fondly, pressing a hand to her own gown. “Thank you so much.”

“You deserve something like this,” Evvy insisted. She was going to say something else, but suddenly looked faintly distracted. “Hm. We were on the road longer than I realized... I’m getting hungry.”

“Oh, food, of course!” Mia said as if she suddenly remembered something she had forgotten. “How silly of me. I’m not sure if it’s a late lunch or an early dinner, but we do have a meal all prepared if you would like to adjourn to the dining room.”

“Sounds marvelous,” her sister-in-law replied gratefully. “We dined like royalty in Val Royeaux, but to be honest we’ve both been looking forward to a good, simple Fereldan meal.”

“Indeed,” Cullen nodded. “Hopefully there’s...”

“Butter soup?” Mia asked with a smile. “Plenty of it. It will go wonderfully with the bread you brought home.”

They both laughed. “I’ll admit, we were a little surprised by how much we missed the stuff,” said Evvy.

They all trooped to the dining hall, where James and Sereda were both effusive in welcoming master and mistress back to the villa. “James, if you would,” said the mistress, “at some point send someone to Redcliffe Castle to let the Arl know we’ve returned and can attend him at his convenience.”

“Absolutely, my lady,” James bowed. “Right away. And welcome home.” With that, he departed.

Rosalie smiled as they sat down. “James will be much happier now that Cul is back, I think.” Cullen merely rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“I’m impressed he allowed us to leave,” Evvy teased. “Well, did we miss much around here? Any good gossip?”

“You didn’t miss too much,” Dorian assured them. “Bran and Josie continue to be adorable, Cassandra continues to get letters from her charming elf friend, and any messages that need to be sent from the Arl are brought by Master Aclassi. You know, the usual.”

“Sounds like the house runs itself in our absence, then. Should we go away again, my dear?” Evvy joked.

“Well, if the house runs itself, I think we should. We have plenty of plans after all,” Cullen teased back.

“Very good, we’ll be off in the morning.” Her eyes twinkled.

“Aw, no, we’d miss you too much,” Rosalie said with a smile. “It’s too quiet without you both here.”

“And the gossip circle feels so empty without you here, Evvy,” Josie added, laughing.

“Oh, my lord, I guess we can’t leave them again so soon,” she laughed. “That’s all right. It’s good to be home.”

“You’re right, darling, it would be cruel to leave again so soon,” Cullen replied with a smile. “We’ll at least wait until after Wintersend before abandoning you again,” he added playfully.

“Probably more like spring, with what everyone keeps telling me about Fereldan winters,” his wife amended.

“You’re probably right, spring it is,” he replied. “So you all are stuck with us for the foreseeable future.”

“We’re very happy to be stuck with you, of course,” Mia assured him with a warm smile.

Evvy finished her lunch and sat back with a contented sigh. “Tomorrow I’d like to go for a ride in the woods... see all this beautiful color up close. But today... today I’m just happy to be here.”

“And we’re happy to have you,” Dorian replied. “We shall relax for the rest of the day. I’ll play a bit, the ladies can model their new dresses for us if they wish, and we can enjoy the treats you brought back. Real life can begin again tomorrow, but for now, let’s let your holiday continue.”

“That sounds delightful, Dorian.”

* * *

The days passed cheerfully again, but Evvy started to realize something was not quite right. She felt... off, somehow. The prank on Dorian and the others was assisted by her actual appetite, and the fact that she found herself wanting occasional naps. She tried to keep Cullen from noticing anything strange, lest he worry; she continued to work on the portrait of his parents, and tried to figure out what else to give him for Wintersend.

The lucky thing about the nature of their prank was that Cullen was perfectly oblivious to anything being strange; he merely assumed her altered behavior was part of the prank and thought nothing of it. Dorian, however, seemed ready to explode. “All right, are you both just having me on?” he asked Evvy one day.

“What do you mean?”

“The whole eating and sleeping routine,” he replied, folding his arms. “You’re hungry and he’s tired. Then you’re tired and he’s hungry. Is this some sort of revenge plot? Are you both trying to give me a taste of my own medicine? Because it won’t work.”

“Why, Dorian... for what could we possibly want revenge?” she inquired innocently. “I can’t imagine what you suspect.”

“Mm, I think you know perfectly well what I’m talking about, but I’ll let it go... for now.” He smiled.

“You do that. I’m going to go have a bit of a nap... perhaps my lord will join me.” She winked.

“I think I’ve been a bad influence on you, my lady,” he said, smirking slightly as he let her go.

In truth, however, Evvy herself was starting to worry. With Cass along for protection, she made a trip to Redcliffe to consult with the healer – ostensibly about getting a resident healer for Grand Forest, but also to discuss her symptoms.  

They returned that evening with the news that Talara would be sending someone to the villa after the holiday, weather permitting. “She sends greetings to everyone and is glad no one has needed her services since Cullen’s illness at harvest.”

“Everyone try very hard to not get sick in the meantime, okay?” Branson offered. “That way I don’t have to make any more frantic rides into Redcliffe.”

“Consider it a fair trade for my frantic ride to Orlais,” Cullen teased. “In all seriousness, though, I am very glad to hear we’ll have someone soon. That’s a big relief. Thank you for checking in on that, darling.”

“I also had a nice chat with her about what I learned in Val Royeaux for the herbary, and she provided some useful recipes,” Evvy replied truthfully. The rest of the conversation would keep until Wintersend. It was nearly upon them.

After dinner, she took Cullen to the library to show him the finished portrait of his parents. “The colored pencils we brought back from Val Royeaux are much better than the charcoals... what do you think?”

He had been expecting the portrait to be lovely, of course, like all of Evvy’s portraits. But the image he saw before him was another level of beautiful entirely. “Evvy. Darling. This is...” His voice failed slightly. “This is incredible. I... I’m speechless.”

“Is the resemblance strong enough?” she asked anxiously.

“It’s perfect. They look just like I remember them.” He smiled adoringly. “Even better, actually. I... I can’t say how much this means to me – and how much it will mean to the others too. Thank you.”

Pleased, she hugged him. “I’m glad. I can’t wait until Wintersend – Mahanon’s latest note says he’ll be arriving that morning and we shouldn’t be too alarmed if he takes the villa by stealth.”

Cullen gladly returned the hug, his arms still around her as he spoke. “Wintersend is going to be wonderful,” he agreed before chuckling at her next statement. “By stealth, hm? Well then we’d better post a guard. And by guard I mean Cassandra.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“I love it when we’re on the same page,” he said mischievously. “And speaking of which, I was even able to track down Mia’s Grey Warden. So far, this is shaping up to be a wonderful Wintersend.”

“Oh, marvelous, darling. I hope he’s able to come!”

* * *

On the morning of Wintersend, Evvy intended to give Cullen his gift privately, before they got out of bed. However, Mahanon staged his ‘invasion’ earlier than expected, and the bleary-eyed household was shortly in a minor state of pandemonium. Small wonder – not only did he come bearing the final installment of _Swords and Shields,_ but he had persuaded the author himself to come and autograph Cassandra’s copy as a special surprise.

Varric Tethras was a stocky, snarky dwarf with no beard and a strange preponderance of chest hair. He seemed a little puzzled to have found himself in his current situation, but amused all the same. “You are very welcome here, Master Tethras,” Evvy greeted him after she finished hugging Mahanon. “We have a room prepared for you if you’d like to get some rest.”

As Evvy spoke with the writer, Cullen regarded Cass with a fair degree of amusement. “Are you more excited to see Mahanon or the author?” he teased, watching her peer around at where Evvy, Non, and Varric were standing.

She looked as though she wanted to level Cullen with a glare, but just couldn’t force her face to do anything except smile. “I can’t believe it, I just can’t believe it,” she shook her head. “I can’t believe Non went to all this trouble.”

“Well I can,” Cullen laughed, leading her over to the group. “It’s good to see you again, Mahanon. And very nice to meet you, Master Tethras.”

“Sorry to impose on you like this, my lord and lady,” said the author, amiably. “But your friend said I had quite a few fans here and I couldn’t resist an invitation like that.”

“It’s not an imposition at all.” Cullen smiled. “You do indeed have quite the fan base here and I’m sure they’ll all be delighted to pick your brain – especially since you come bearing a sequel.”

“Ah, yes. You know, I had no intention of finishing this story,” he admitted. “But your friend here is very persuasive.” He opened the copy in his hands to show where it was inscribed to Cassandra, and autographed with a flourish. “There you are.”

Cass stepped forward and accepted the book in something like near reverence. She stared at her name in the book, smiling rapturously. “Thank you,” she said to the author before turning the smile to Mahanon. “And thank you.”

Varric sighed pleasantly. “Completely worth it.”

“James, would you kindly show Mahanon and Master Tethras to the guest rooms?” Evvy asked. “We’ll join you all for breakfast soon.” She yawned a little. “I need to get cleaned up – I don’t normally welcome guests in my dressing gown.” She fixed her old friend with a mock glare.

This made both Mahanon and Cullen laugh slightly. “You still look lovely of course, my darling,” Cullen said to her with a smile. “But I suppose making ourselves presentable is a good idea.”

“Yes. We’ll join you all at the usual hour, everyone. Thank you, James.” She led Cullen back to their rooms before adding, “Besides, dear, you know we exchange our gifts privately.”

“Very true, love.” He smiled. “I picked you up something in Val Royeaux, as I’m sure you guessed. I hope you like it...”

“Interestingly enough, that’s where I picked up your gift too,” she replied, amused. “Would you like to go first?”

“Certainly, let me fetch it,” he said, still smiling. He reemerged a few minutes later and held out a small tightly wrapped bundle. Inside was a gold pendant bearing an intricately carved lion on one side and a horse on the other. “A combination of both of our family crests, plus it matches your ring,” he said, reaching into his shirt to pull out a twin to the pendant. “And I had one made for myself as well. So we can always keep each other close. It’s not much, but... Happy Wintersend, darling.”

“Oh, Cullen!” She caught it in her hands, delighted. “It’s beautiful – and so thoughtful. I love that we both have one.” She beamed at him and put it on immediately. “Well... I actually have two things for you, only one of which was planned.” From her wardrobe she retrieved a small bottle. “I worked out the scent of your cologne and got you a new bottle.”

He was overjoyed by her reaction and thus already smiling when she handed him the bottle. “Oh, my sweet, you already made the portrait, you didn’t have to get me anything else,” he said as he uncapped the bottle and placed it under his nose. “It’s perfect – elderflower and oakmoss. Thank you, my love.”

“The portrait is for you and your siblings. This is something just for you,” she replied. “But your other gift is... different. It’s for you, but it’s also for everyone, and you can’t have it yet.”

“Oh?” he said, raising an eyebrow and chuckling slightly. “For me and for everyone and we can’t have it yet... I admit I’m rather curious.”

“You could say it’s still being made,” she said. “You can have it sometime next summer.”

“Oh, next summer, all right.” He regarded her for a moment, still smiling. “There’s something you aren’t saying, isn’t there?” he added teasingly.

With a mischievous smirk, she took his hand and pressed it gently to her abdomen.

He just about froze at that, blinking in shocked disbelief and then slowly in euphoria. “Evvy, my dearest darling... are you... are we...?”

“Yes, my love. That’s the real reason I saw the healer not too long ago – I was starting to suspect, and she confirmed it.” She smiled, slightly dazzled by the glow of hope in his eyes. “I decided to save the news. Happy Wintersend.”

“Oh, my darling.” His voice was breathless with happiness, his eyes beginning to shimmer with tears of joy as he pulled her into as tight an embrace as he dared. He was going to be a father. They were going to be parents. “Just when I think I’m as happy as I ever could be, you go and make me happier.”

“You had at least as much to do with this as I did,” she laughed, hugging him fiercely. “It’s been so hard to keep this a secret but I knew there was no better gift I could give you today.”

“And you were right,” he said, still breathless as he kissed her tenderly, stroking her cheek. “I will never receive a better gift as long as I live,” he blinked against the moisture in his eyes. “Oh, darling, I love you so much.”

“I love you too. My baby couldn’t ask for a better father.” She smiled. “Let’s wait until the end of the gift exchanges to tell everyone else, though. We’ll share the secret between just ourselves for a little while.”

He nodded at that, wiping his eyes and laughing in euphoria. He pressed his face against her neck, sighing with contentment. “You’re going to be the most terrific mother, you know that, right?”

“I’m certainly going to try. Considering I spent a large part of my life not expecting to ever be one, it’s taken me a little while to get used to the idea,” she admitted.

“I never expected to be a father either, and now I’ve never wanted anything quite as much,” he replied with a smile. “We’ll learn together,” he paused, still smiling. “A father... me, a father. Us as parents. Oh, Maker...”

“And if it’s a girl, her name will be Eleanor.”

He beamed, remembering that promise. “I know that my mother would be honored by that more than words can express. I hope she and my father can see this now.”

“I hope so. And I wrote to my parents – I knew they wouldn’t get the news until after I told you. So now with Calleigh’s baby due in the spring, this will make their third grandchild.” She smiled. “Of course, we may have to put off our trip to Ostwick until after baby Rutherford arrives. Near Summersday, as far as Talara could tell.”

“I’m sorry you have to wait longer to go to Ostwick, but I think that will make the visit that much sweeter,” he said, nodding. “Oh, Summersday has never felt further away than it does at this exact moment in time.”

Evvy laughed. “Well, with these happy thoughts in our minds, let’s get ready to be ravenously hungry at breakfast. Or at least I will be!” Still smiling, she went to get her new Orlesian dress from the wardrobe.

He laughed in response. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat or sleep, but I’ll try, I promise.” As she departed to get ready, he ordered himself to do the same, but not before gently pressing his hand to the pendant that hung around his neck. He would have to get another one made and put it away for when the baby was old enough to wear it. And then all three of them would have one – he, his wife, and his child. Their child. Maker, had there ever been a more beautiful thought?

Evvy knew she couldn’t get back to sleep, much as she might wish it, so she settled for refreshing herself in the bath. An hour later she was dressed in the green and gold Orlesian silks, her gift from Cullen around her throat, and her hair was pulled up into elegantly coiled braids in order to show off the necklace. “Well, dear? Will I do?” she teased.

“Always.” Cullen smiled as she emerged. The dress was of course stunning and she of course looked radiant in it, her green eyes almost overpowering as they sparkled back at him. He came over to where she stood and gently touched the necklace.

She put a hand to his doublet-clad chest, feeling the matching pendant through the fabric. “I really love this. Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad. Although I feel very inadequate as far as gifts go.”

“Well, to be fair, there isn’t a whole lot that could possibly compete with my gift,” she said, laughing. “But on the other hand, my gift is for everyone and yours is just for us.”

“Very true,” he agreed with a cheerful nod. “And I’ll get another one done so our son or daughter can also wear the same pendant when they get older.”

“That’s a wonderful thought!” Evvy beamed at him. “I can’t wait to see the looks on everyone’s faces... will we exchange at breakfast, do you think?”

“I’m not sure. Everyone seems rather excited though – and Cass already got her gift from Mahanon – so it does make sense to do it sooner rather than later. I hope sooner.”

“I sort of do as well – I’m not sure how much longer I can keep this a secret.” She giggled.

“I rather agree,” he said, kissing her hands. “Well, we’ll see what the others think...”

“Let’s do our best to appear totally normal... and of course, hungry.” She laughed and tugged him out of the room.

* * *

It was a struggle to wait for everyone to appear at the table, but Evvy was delighted to see all the ladies wearing their new gowns. “You all look so beautiful!”

“Thank you so much,” Josephine said, beaming. “And thank you again for thinking of us, it was too kind.” Even Cass, who normally would have looked vaguely uncomfortable in such an outfit, looked delighted.

“We’re so happy you all like them,” Cullen said, also beaming.

Mahanon, for his part, looked at least mildly entranced every time he so much as glanced at Cass. Varric, meanwhile, ambled in and was happy to sit down with a large cup of coffee. Evvy sipped her tea after showing off her necklace. “When would the rest of you like to exchange gifts?”

“We could do it now if everyone is ready,” Rosalie offered, glancing around. “While we’re all here.”

“Who wants to start? We’d like to go last, if no one minds,” said Evvy.  

“I will,” Dorian replied. “I was inspired, shall we say, by our dear lady’s work with herbs, so I did some research of my own and I’ve come up with an individual tea blend for each of you.” He passed around jars of dried herbs with carefully detailed labels. “Had I known we were expecting company, I would of course have made more.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dorian,” Mahanon assured him.

Cullen laughed slightly as he read the label. “Essence of vanilla and blueberry, how perfect. Thank you, Dorian, this is extremely thoughtful.”

“Oh, I smell lavender,” Rosalie said as she opened her jar lid. “You do know what I like.”

“Roses and cinnamon. I love it, Dorian, thank you.” Mia was delighted.

“Mine is vanilla with honey and lemon. Oh, this smells delicious, thank you,” Evvy breathed.

“You are all quite welcome,” Dorian replied, obviously pleased.

“And I believe this will go rather excellently with my gift,” Josephine smiled, retrieving a small box for everyone. “I’m nowhere near as good of a baker as Mia is, but I do enjoy dabbling with sweets, so I made you all an old family cookie recipe I used to eat all the time as a child. Nothing too fancy, but I do hope you like them.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’re divine – I guess I know what we’ll all be having at teatime,” Evvy remarked. She was meanwhile too hungry to wait much longer, and started eating one of her cookies immediately. “Divine,” she confirmed.

Cullen did likewise; chances were that no one would think twice of Evvy being hungry, given the nature of the prank, but just in case, he decided to throw them off the scent a bit. After all, he wanted them all to be completely surprised so he could cherish the looks on their faces. “Excellent, Josephine. Really quite excellent indeed,” he said in delight.

“I’m so pleased.” She smiled, sitting back down.

Branson, who was still looking amused by his tea blend (embrium and mint), offered to go next. “So we all like riding, and we all like to bring things with us when we go – or bring them back,” he added. “I wanted to get everyone new saddlebags, but that was a little much to get done in time, so instead...” He presented them each with drawstring pouches made of soft supple leather, stamped with their monograms. “The extra strap is so it can be hooked onto the saddle horn.”

Everyone was admiring the pouches with delight – except for Josephine, who was staring quizzically at a small sheet of paper she had pulled from hers, Cullen noticed.

“Oh, Bran, how thoughtful!” Rosalie smiled, not seeing Josephine’s note. “My gift isn’t nearly as useful, but I hope you all like it anyway.” She passed around several small boxes that each contained tiny wooden figurines of an animal representing each person’s heraldry or personality. “I even got one for you, Mahanon, since I had a feeling you’d be here,” she added with a giggle.

“My thanks, Miss Rose,” he replied amiably. “Well, in addition to being Master Tethras’s escort, I was also commissioned to bring Wintersend gifts for all of you from the Bann and Lady Trevelyan. They’ve sent some lovely jewels for you ladies and a new instrument for Dorian, and for you Rutherford gentlemen there are some books from the Bann’s personal library.”

There was obvious delight from everyone and several breathless insistences that the Trevelyans were too kind. Cullen merely gaped a bit. “That is so generous,” he said in disbelief. “I’ll have to write them straight away and thank them. And thank you, Mahanon, for bringing all that along.”

“They enjoyed themselves tremendously during their visit, and wanted to show their appreciation,” Mahanon replied, smiling. “Just between ourselves, I really think Cullen is the favorite son-in-law. But I never said that.”

Evvy laughed. “Of course. Well, I believe that just leaves Cass and Mia.”

“I’ll go next, but this is only part of your gift,” Mia said cheerfully. “Of course I just had to make something for dessert, but that will come later. For now...” She passed around several slightly heavy boxes, each of which contained a uniquely carved stone paperweight, each painted or carved or designed to reflect the individual who would be using it.

“Oh, Mia, how beautiful!” Josephine said, delighted with her ship’s design.  

Cass chuckled. “And now my turn. Well... I am terrible at gifts. But I was able to call in a favor as my gift to the whole family.” She smiled sheepishly. “Come spring, we must all make a trip to Denerim... to the royal kennels. There are quite a few mabari expected to whelp, and we may see if any of the pups imprint on us. I think Grand Forest could use a dog; it’s a very Fereldan thing, as I am told.”

“Cass, that is wonderful!” Cullen beamed. “I rather agree, Grand Forest could use a dog. And I’ve always sort of wanted one...” As everyone echoed his sentiment, he glanced at Evvy.

“Our turn?” Evvy smiled. “Well, as it happens, we have three gifts. Cullen dear, will you go get the large one from the library?”

“Certainly, darling,” he smiled as he departed, returning soon after with the portrait. “I can’t take much credit for this one, as it was all done by my talented wife.” He carefully handed the portrait to Evvy.

“He did have a hand in making one of the gifts, though,” she said, managing to keep a straight face. “Now, first, for each of you, we have something small – our friend at the University of Orlais gave us the idea, but it took a while to gather them.” She handed out tiny parcels. “One for you too, Non – and since I had the advantage of knowing that Master Tethras was coming I could even get you one as well.” The parcels contained antique coins from the recipients’ home countries.

Cullen did a less good job at keeping a straight face, but luckily everyone was too occupied with the coins to notice.

“These are remarkable.” Cass smiled as she examined the Nevarran currency in her hand. “It must have taken you ages to find all these. Thank you.”

“Professor Kenric was very sweet and helped a great deal,” Evvy replied. “Now, the next gift is sort of for everyone, but most especially for the Rutherford siblings. This is getting hung in a place where we can all see it every day.” She placed the wrapped frame in the middle of the table. “Mia, will you do the honors?”

“Of course,” Mia smiled, pulling off the paper. She had an inkling what the portrait was, of course, since Evvy had asked to borrow her pictures of Eleanor and Stanton Rutherford. But even she wasn’t expecting it to be so perfect and a hand flew to her mouth. “Evvy...” she managed.

Rosalie did the same, her eyes growing wet with tears. “Andraste preserve me, how glorious. Hello, Mother. Hello, Father.”

Branson, his expression a little dumbfounded, put his arms around both of his sisters. “Sometimes I forget what her smile looked like,” he said in a choked voice. “Now I remember.”

Cullen joined his siblings at once, embracing them all in a tight hug. “They loved us all very much and they would be so proud of each of you.”

“And you too, Cul,” Mia added, taking his hand.

“Evvy, thank you so much,” Rosalie said, wiping her eyes. “This is perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it. Cullen helped me with the details... I’m only sorry they’re not here for the final gift,” Evvy replied gently. “Dear, would you like to present this one?”

“I would be honored.” Cullen had a glow in his face as he stepped back from his siblings to take Evvy’s hand. “We...” He already was so euphoric he could hardly speak. “This family is growing. My wife informed me this morning that… we’re having a baby.”

For a moment, the room was silent. Evvy glanced around, not entirely sure what to make of their stunned faces. Mahanon’s was perhaps the most shocked of all. “Around Summersday, as near as the healer can estimate,” she ventured.

It was Rosalie who broke the silence first. “Cullen, oh Cullen, you’re going to be a father!” She hadn’t really stopped crying, and now her tears were for an entirely different reason as she rushed to throw her arms around first Evvy and then her brother, to whom she clung for a long time.

Cullen laughed slightly at her joy and his own joy and at the surprise their news had elicited from everyone. “Surprise. Happy Wintersend, everyone,” he said fondly.

“Happy Wintersend,” Mahanon echoed in an almost dumbstruck voice. Evvy laughed at him. “Little lady is going to be a mother! Not even a revered mother, just a mother!”

“That depends entirely on your point of view,” Josie teased. “I’m sure for Cullen, at least, she’ll be a revered mother.”

Cullen nodded, smiling brightly in his joy, pressing his face against Evvy’s neck. Mia was nearly weeping, fumbling for Cullen’s hand, unable to speak. Dorian rose from his seat and moved to place a hand on Evvy’s shoulder. “Congratulations, my dear. How wonderful.” His own eyes were slightly wet as well.

She squeezed his hand. “So – no more jokes about my being ravenously hungry,” she teased him. “I’m eating for two now!”

Cass laughed. “As your personal guard, I suppose I’m on double duty now as well.”

“No more jokes, I promise,” Dorian laughed. “I knew you both were having me on. Ah, I’m just so delighted for both of you. And you have a helper, Cass, for I too will be making sure no harm comes to her. I rather think we _all_ will.”

Cullen smiled at that and blinked around at the family. “Thank you all so very much. But, uh... that’s actually not all. I have a small surprise of my own, and I think only Mia knows about this...”

Evvy looked at him, startled, then at Mia. “Well, you certainly know how to announce a surprise, love,” she said. “What is it?”

“Well... I actually hadn’t intended this to be a gift. It was something I asked Mia about because I knew you were trying to play the melody on the lute. But she gave me the beginning lyrics and then a book in Val Royeaux gave me the rest. And given the wonderful news you gave me, it seems appropriate – it’s the lullaby my mother used to sing to me. I’ve... changed it slightly so I can sing it to our child. Would you... like to hear it now?”

For a moment, and for the first time in a while, Evvy sort of forgot there was anyone else in the room. She stared at her husband with tears already threatening. “I... yes, of course!”

He smiled warmly at that, his anxiousness at the thought of singing in front of everyone melting as he looked at her. In a clear, soft voice he sang, “Sleep, my child, sleep in peace, harm shall never come to you. Your father’s arms enfold you safely, your father’s heart is ever true. Sleep, my darling, night is falling, close your eyes, go to your rest. Little baby, hear my voice, as you sleep upon my chest. Sleep, my sweet one, sleep in peace, joy shall always come to you. Until morning when I greet you, Maker love and comfort you.”

Evvy was openly weeping by the end; if there was a dry eye in the room, it was Varric’s, as he sat observing everything very quietly. “You have a beautiful voice,” the mother-to-be managed.

Cullen came to embrace her at once, smiling sweetly and wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. “Thank you, my darling. I never had much occasion to sing until I met you.” He relocated one of his hands to rest gently on her stomach. “I love you. Happy Wintersend, Evvy.”

“Happy Wintersend,” she whispered. “I love you too.”

* * *

“So,” said Varric after a moment, “is this how holidays at Grand Forest usually go?”

Everyone chuckled, the spell mostly broken. “We don’t usually cry this much,” Dorian said, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. “But otherwise, absolutely.”

“Not that we have much experience with holidays,” Evvy added, wiping her eyes. “This is only our second major celebration as a family.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Josephine said, turning her head slightly in disbelief. “It feels like we’ve all been together for ages. Sometimes I forget it’s only been months.”

“Cullen and I were talking about that,” said Evvy, nodding, as they all sat down again. “We think it’s because there were so many changes in such a short time, it feels like it’s been longer than it has.”

“Well, I’m certainly not complaining. I love all of you,” Josephine said, smiling at everyone in turn and squeezing Branson’s hand. “I adore my family back in Antiva, of course, but this is home and you all are my family too.”

There were nods of agreement from both Cass and Dorian as well, which made Cullen smile. “We have the best family anyone could ask for,” he agreed fondly.

“I could never put this in a book. Too unlikely,” Varric teased. “But fun to watch regardless – and before I forget, congratulations.” He drained his coffee cup. “Also before I forget,” he continued as they started to eat, “Sailor here tells me you’re putting together some kind of village library?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Cullen nodded. We’ve drawn up some preliminary plans and are hoping to begin acquiring books.”

“That’s what I thought. So I brought a couple copies of my more popular books – _Hard in Hightown_ and _The Tale of the Champion_. One for all of you here, one for your project.”

Cass squeaked slightly in delight, which she tried to disguise as a cough. Cullen smiled, first at her then at Varric. “Master Tethras, that is extremely generous of you, thank you very much. They will go to excellent use.”

“I’m a big fan of libraries. People who can read should,” he replied. “I guess the weather won’t likely allow for a trip to this village, or I’d ask to see the place.”

“I rather agree,” Cullen said. “If the weather cooperates, we will most definitely take a trip down there. But regardless, you are definitely more than welcome to return when it’s finished if you’d like.”

“I’m not much on water crossings, but I might be persuaded,” the author replied.

“Or kidnapped,” Mahanon joked.

“Oh dear, we may have to work out some sort of system. Blink twice if you’re here against your will or something to that effect,” Dorian teased with a laugh.

“Well, provided you haven’t been kidnapped, we would be happy to have you.” Cullen said, also laughing.

“No kidnapping anyone,” Evvy warned Mahanon, mock-severely. She smiled, however. “How long can we expect to enjoy having you both here this time?”

“Well, Sailor here is my ticket back, so I’m sticking around for as long as he is, I would imagine,” Varric replied with a laugh.

“I have shore leave for a few days,” Mahanon said. “So you’ve got us for a little while longer than my last visit. Not too much, I’m afraid, since I need time to get our illustrious visitor back to Kirkwall.”

“Excellent,” Cullen said cheerfully. “I know two women who will be happy to have you for any amount of time,” he said, glancing at Evvy and Cass. Cass nodded slightly in response, looking at Non with a blissfully contented smile.

“I suspect he’ll be monopolized a fair bit, and not by me,” said Evvy, amused. “That’s all right – I always knew I’d be supplanted in his affections one day.”  

“Now, that’s not exactly true, little lady,” Mahanon protested, chuckling. “Nobody – no matter how amazing they are – can ever be to me what you are.”

“Likewise, Nonny.”

There was a fair bit of cooing approval from Josie, Rosalie, and Mia’s side of the table. Cass smiled, patting Non’s hand. “I’m glad. I wouldn’t ever want to supplant Evvy. Your friendship is so very special.”

Dorian took the whole scene in, grinning slightly as he sipped a cup of tea. “That all is so sweet it’s almost unbearable,” he teased.

“As I said, I could never put any of this in a book. Too unrealistic,” Varric joked. “If I weren’t watching it I don’t know if I’d believe it. I _am_ watching it and I’m not sure I believe it, frankly.”

“I’ll wager you didn’t know you were getting both lodgings and a show when you agreed to come here,” Dorian said with a laugh, holding out his arms. “Welcome to Grand Forest. This is how we are, no embellishment.”

“You sure? You’re not dialing up the cute for my benefit?”

“Believe it or not, Master Tethras, this is all real.” Mia laughed. “Though I will admit we get a little excessive on special occasions – and this is quite possibly the biggest one of those we’ve had in a very long time.”

“You can certainly say that again,” Cullen added. His cheeks were beginning to hurt from all the smiling he had been doing. “I can easily say this is the best holiday I’ve ever had.”

“Well, I would assume you don’t get told every day that you’re going to be a father,” said Mahanon, chuckling.

“That is a very safe assumption!” Cullen laughed. “And for a long time I never even imagined such a thing happening, so that makes it even sweeter.”

“Cullen would have died a bachelor if the King hadn’t sold him into domestic slavery with a foreign artist,” Evvy said blithely, drizzling honey onto some buttered bread.

“Remind me I owe His Majesty a letter of thanks,” Cullen teased her.

Dorian smiled, leaning forward. “Well the day is still young and we only have tea and coffee at this point, but I think now is as good a time as any for a toast to the proud parents to be and our growing Grand Forest family, wouldn’t you all say?”

“A fine idea! Here’s to the Lord and Lady of Grand Forest – and to the future little Lord or Lady Rutherford,” said Mahanon, raising his mug.

“May they always be as happy as they are at this moment,” Dorian added. “And may the little one always listen to their aunts and uncles.”

“Hear, hear!” Rosalie said gleefully, raising her own mug. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Cullen smiled. “Thank you, everyone.”

“Yes, thank you all.” Evvy sighed contentedly, though she looked just faintly worried. “My child is going to be spoiled rotten, I fear.”

“You fear correctly.” Dorian smirked. “That child will probably never have to walk anywhere, we’ll all just be too busy carrying the little thing around. If we can wrest them from His Lordship, that is.”

Cullen beamed. “No promises.”

Evvy glanced at her husband and smiled wryly. “We have to come up with a boy’s name.”

“Well, we already said we would name the baby after my mother if it’s a girl... if it’s a boy, we should name him after one of your relatives,” Cullen suggested.

She pondered that, looking into her tea. “I had a cousin,” she said. “He... died, as a young man. I never knew what happened to him, I was too small; I just remember that he was always kind to me, and one day I was told I wouldn’t see him anymore. I think I’d like to name a son after him. Cole.”

“Cole,” Cullen repeated fondly. “Cole Rutherford. I like the sound of that. And I’m sure your cousin would be very proud of you, Evvy, and very happy that you still remember him with such affection.”

She smiled at him. “I wish I could remember him better... I was only five or six when he died, he was in his late teens.”

“Maybe you can find some more information on him when we go to Ostwick if you want,” Cullen suggested. “Maybe you could even find a picture of him to sketch. And whatever you discover about him, we’ll tell our children. I want our children to know those who came before them, even if they can’t actually see them in the flesh.”

Evvy squeezed his hand gratefully. “Thank you, dear. We never spoke much about him after he died... eventually I stopped asking. But I agree about telling the children.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Wintersend celebration, including some additional arrivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's very long! But there was a lot to include. Hopefully Varric doesn't mind my taking some creative liberties with Swords and Shields - goodness knows he does it plenty with my other story. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

Once breakfast was concluded, Mahanon observed that the weather was not too bad. “Maybe we could take Master Tethras for a ride through the woods. He didn’t get to see much of them on our pre-dawn journey.”

“That sounds perfect.” Cullen nodded, and then glanced at Evvy. “Do you feel... up to that?”

Before she could respond, there was a small flurry of objections. It was too cold for Evvy – she shouldn’t exert herself – she ought to stay by the fire with her sketchbooks. She responded with an expression so incredulous and flummoxed that Varric started laughing. “I’m afraid, little mother,” he managed, “it’s only going to get worse from here.”

Cullen looked relieved to have so much backup; he hadn’t wanted to be the only one raising an objection, after all. He flashed his wife a sympathetic smile. “I’m afraid he’s right, love. But I would be happy to stay and keep you company if you’d like.”

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid!” she protested. But she could see there was not a soul on her side (Varric, being neutral, came closest), and she gave a huff of surrender. “Fine.”

Cullen chuckled slightly, crossing over to wrap his arms around her. “Thank you. Sorry, darling,” he kissed her cheek. “Can I offer you any type of consolation prize?”

She looked a little sulky, which was terribly amusing to those watching. “No, it’s all right. I understand. I don’t _like_ it, but I understand. Someone ride Amber for me, will you? Otherwise she’s not going to see much exercise for a few months.”

“I’ll make sure she’s well tended,” Mia replied soothingly. “Just enjoy the quiet while we’re gone.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Cullen whispered into Evvy’s ear. “I can be your servant for the day, do whatever you want. Or we can steal Cass’s new _Swords and Shields_ sequel.”

Evvy’s expression shifted dramatically. “I – well, I suppose...”

“I don’t know what he just said and I don’t want to know either,” said Branson dryly.

“Nothing as interesting as I’m sure you’re imagining, Bran,” Cullen quipped, looking triumphant, before shifting his gaze to Varric and Mahanon. “I’m sorry to abandon both of my guests, but I’m going to bow out of this particular journey. My apologies.”

“I would have expected nothing else,” Mahanon replied, amused. “No matter, I’m sure we have more than enough people who know their way around.”

“Thank you, Mahanon.” Cullen smiled, then turned his gaze towards Cassandra. “I’m sure you can take good care of everyone, Cass.”

She smirked slightly. “I think I can handle it. Don’t worry about us.”

Evvy was ‘allowed’ – once she was wrapped up snugly in Cullen’s surcoat – to go to the entrance and see everyone off. “Have a good time. Bring back some winter berries or something if you find any.”

“An excellent idea!” Mia said cheerfully. “I’ll definitely be on the lookout. Have fun, you two.”

Cullen waved at the tiny retinue until they all departed, then turned back to Evvy with a warm smile. “So... what do you want to do?”

“I believe you offered yourself as my servant for the day... we should discuss the terms of this contract. Upstairs.”

He gave a mock bow. “Yes, my lady,” he said, smiling, offering his arm. “Your wish is my command.”

“What, you aren’t going to carry me?” She lifted her eyebrows, trying not to smile.

“Oh, you’re quite right.” He nodded, pretending to be solemn and failing. “Entirely sensible.” Very gently, he lifted her into his arms, briefly pressing his forehead to hers as he did so before beginning in the direction of the stairs.

“I’m still very disappointed that I’m expected to be housebound all winter,” she remarked as he walked. “But it’s hard to complain since I understand the reasoning.”

“Maybe not the whole winter,” he said, his tone conciliatory as they approached their bedroom. “But you should definitely not overexert yourself. Maybe if the weather stays agreeable, we can take a walk or something. As long as you’re careful.”

“All right,” she sighed. “I guess drawing the frozen waterfall is out of the question too, when that happens.”

He made a noise of thought. “We’ll see,” he said at last, smiling. “It might not even happen, but if it does, I’m sure we can reach some sort of compromise.”

“I guess that’s fair.” They reached the room and he set her on the bed. “So... how eager are you to read the end of the book?”

“More eager than I care to admit,” he laughed. “Especially since Cass will probably guard it with her life once she’s back, so perhaps we should take this opportunity to at least start. A bit cruel to read it before her, since it was written specifically because of her, but...”

“Oh please, she probably read it twice before breakfast.” Evvy laughed. “Hurry and get it.”

“Excellent point,” he said with a laugh of his own, departing to fetch it. He returned a few minutes later. “I can’t believe Mahanon not only brought the book, but the author too,” he noted, opening to the page where Cassandra’s personalized autograph resided.

“He must really have deeper feelings for her than he’s admitted even to me,” she mused, brushing her fingertips over the signature. “A romance in letters, how sweet. And perfect for her.”

“It’s everything she deserves,” Cullen said fondly. “I just wish he could spend a little more time here with her. She does a good job hiding it, but she misses him when he’s gone.”

“I know... she carries some of his letters around with her all the time. Someday he’ll find a way for them to be together permanently, I’m sure, but I worry about how long she’ll be willing to wait for him.”

“Just between you and me – mostly because she’d likely kill me if she knew I said this –I’m almost certain she would wait for him forever,” Cullen said. “I’ve never seen her smile as much as she does when she gets to be near him.”

“That’s so sweet. Funny, she said the same thing about you, once,” she teased.

“And she was completely right, wasn’t she?” He beamed. “I’ve smiled more just today than I did in my whole life before meeting you.”

Her eyes sparkled with delight. “We’re wasting time,” she said playfully. “I require you to read this to me, and we’d better get started if we want to get anywhere with it before she comes back.”

“Of course, my lady. I’ve been prattling on instead of doing my duties, I beg your pardon.” He smirked, opening the book and clearing his throat.

Amused, she took off his surcoat and hung it on one of the bedposts before settling back against the pillows to listen. She just hoped the Knight-Captain would be all right at last.

* * *

Reading the first part of the book was a much less hilarious process than reading the previous volume had been, since the beginning mostly dealt with clearing the Knight-Captain’s good name (Cullen did pause briefly in order to express delight that he had been justified in suspecting the mysterious guard from chapter three). This all culminated, of course, in a rather daring escape on the Knight-Captain’s part. Cullen paused briefly to sip at a glass of water. “Well, the plot thickens,” he said at last.

“So it does! And you were right, well done.” Evvy smiled at him. “Do you need me to take a turn, or do you want to continue?”

“Only if you want to.” He returned her smile. “As much as I would love to hear your voice, I did promise to serve you faithfully today and I don’t want to shirk my duties.”

“Mm. I think I’ll indulge in listening a bit longer,” she said. “But let me know if you need a break – I am a merciful despot.”

He laughed at that. “Merciful and beautiful,” he declared, kissing her lightly before turning back to the book. He scanned a few lines and his cheeks tinged a bit pink. “Uh-oh. Prepare to see me blush profusely, I think,” he said, flipping through the next few pages to investigate.

“Darling, I live to see you blush profusely. It’s part of how I ended up in this condition,” she pointed out wryly, smiling and gesturing to her abdomen.

That alone made him blush slightly, but he laughed affectionately, running his teeth over his bottom lip as he did so. He plowed on for the next several pages and did not disappoint, his cheeks turning bright red and his eyebrow arching higher and higher. At one point, he nearly choked over one sentence and tried to disguise it by taking another sip of water.

“Oh my...” Evvy was a bit pink herself. “I never thought of that as being an appropriate use of a bookcase, but...”

“We might not have a leg to stand on, given our alternative uses for my desk,” he coughed. “But yes, you’re right. Maker’s breath...”

“It’s... interesting. Though her... thighs... must be pretty strong.” She coughed also and took a drink of water herself.

“Well, moving right along,” Cullen said quickly, flipping ahead several pages. “Ah, here we go, this looks a bit safer.” It was, but only by a little, and the pinkness returned to his cheeks in earnest.

“Oh my.” It was the only thing Evvy could think to say.

“Is it just me... or is this worse than the first?” he asked, looking up from the book in vague disbelief.

“Mahanon must have told Master Tethras how much Cass enjoyed the first one, so he went all out...” She paused thoughtfully. “Meanwhile, I’m wondering if we should put a bookcase in here. For, you know, books we don’t want to share with the rest of the family.”

He regarded her for a moment. “That’s quite an idea,” he said, laughing slightly. “My lady is a wise woman.”

“I’m sure it would be easy enough to get someone to build one. Or perhaps you’d enjoy the project yourself.”

“I could certainly try. I don’t know how successful I would be, but for you, I’ll try,” he promised, before turning back to the book. “What do you think, shall I continue?”

“Unless you need to rest those vocal cords. Or if you want to go study the bookcases in the library to get an idea of how they’re made.”

He laughed deeply at that. “You are terrible, my darling, and I love you for it.” He shook his head, grinning lovingly. “I think I can last a bit longer before I need to rest. Let’s see what awaits us...”

“Proceed then, my dearest, by all means.” She drew her knees up to her chest and watched him, lips curled in amusement.

The next part just made him laugh until he was nearly breathless. He had to stop in order to regain his equilibrium and, failing, passed the book to Evvy. “I surrender,” he managed, wiping his eyes.

Puzzled, she took the book and tried to see what had left him a quivering mass of laughter. “Oh, for – a woman’s body does not work that way!” she exclaimed in some alarm.

This only made Cullen laugh more. “A man’s doesn’t really either,” he said when he could breathe. “Oh... awful. Just awful.”

“Of course, finding out that Master Tethras is a dwarf explains a few things,” Evvy noted, now laughing too. “He probably doesn’t have the slightest notion how humans... well.”

“Probably for the best,” Cullen said once he managed to stop chuckling. “Otherwise this whole thing could be horrifying,” he paused, readjusting himself in the bed. “Do you mind continuing for me for a bit?”

“Certainly, dear.” She got them past the ridiculous part as best she could, though she had to keep pausing to get a grip on her urge to giggle.

Her almost-giggles were too precious for Cullen to handle, and he couldn’t help but smile as he watched her. He had to force himself to listen to what she was reading rather than just simply stare at her and it was difficult to do so. How lucky he was to be on this journey with her.

She was too busy trying to get through the book to realize he was doing that again – perhaps just as well, since she liked to stare at him at least as much as he liked to stare at her. “...the end! Well, that was rather a satisfying conclusion.”

He smiled as she finished. “I rather agree. I said it when we read the first book, and I’ll say it again now – the actual plot is quite good... lack of knowledge about the human body notwithstanding. I admit I quite enjoyed this.”

“Agreed. Now quick, go put it back where you found it,” she said with a laugh.

“Right! We don’t want to get caught, do we?” He laughed yet again, departing quickly and returning just as expediently. “There,” he said, shutting the door and coming back to the bed. “Right where she left it so she can read it a hundred more times. I almost got caught by Sereda, but managed to slip back undetected. And the others aren’t back yet either – so what else do you want to do?”

“Hmm... what should I demand next,” she mused. “Let me think on that. Is there anything you want to do?”

“All I want to do is sit here with you and marvel at what a day this has been so far,” he said, smiling at her blissfully. “And whatever else you want me to do, of course.”

At that she smiled, shifted over to her usual spot on the bed, and patted the space beside her. “I think you could do that much better over here.”

“If you insist,” he said teasingly, coming to lie beside her and reaching out to smooth her hair. “You’re right, much better.”

“Mm.” She curled up in his arms. “Well, father of my child... I’d say the news went over rather well. Though I admit I didn’t expect Dorian to cry.”

He still felt giddy at the reality that he was to be anyone’s father, let alone the child who would also be calling Evvy ‘Mother’. He cuddled her against his chest. “I think the news went over perfectly,” he agreed. “I’m not too surprised that Dorian cried, actually. Uncle Dorian is going to adore our child, that I know. They all are, really.”

“I’m sure.” She smiled, resting her head near his heart. “But no one more than you, I suspect.”

“Definitely,” he whispered, his voice full of euphoria. “I shall love our child more than life itself. Like I love you more than life itself.”

“This child and I are very, very lucky to have you.”

“And I am very lucky to have you and this child,” he replied softly, kissing the top of her head. “I love you. Both of you.”

“We love you too. Both of us.” She reached up to stroke his cheek for a moment.

“If someone had told me this would ever be my life, I never would have believed them. But I’m so glad it is,” he said, touching his hand to her hand. “I’ve never been happier to look toward the future.”

“I’ve never been happier, period.” She angled her face up to kiss him. “I certainly never dared to imagine this when I was crossing the Waking Sea to meet you.”

“I almost wish I could show myself how happy I had the potential to be one day... go back to the me who nearly paced a hole in the floor waiting for you to arrive, or even further back to the version of myself who was captured all those years ago and tell him to be patient,” he mused and laughed a bit sardonically. “But he probably wouldn’t have believed me. Better to have learned it like this.”

“My poor love.” She hated it when he thought about his despair in captivity. To distract him, therefore, she asked, “If someone had told you, when you were on your way to the dock, that you should just relax because you were going to fall madly in love with the woman you found there... what do you think you’d have said?”

He laughed a bit. “I’m not sure I would have trusted them,” he admitted. “If I did, I would have sighed in relief and probably said ‘Oh thank the Maker.’ But even more amazing than that statement would have been if someone had told me ‘that woman is going to fall madly in love with you too.’“

“Which she did. I wonder which of us fell first,” she mused. “I know you showed me the journal entry where you realized it, but did you even consider it before Cass said anything?”

“I think I had the idea in the back of my mind,” he replied. “Because when she said it, it was like she had flung back a curtain to show me something I wasn’t allowing myself to observe. But I never thought... well, I _hoped_ you might love me back. Someday. I just couldn’t imagine why you would. Of course, now I know better.”

“I can give you an incomplete list, if you like,” she said, laughing. “There’s the fact that you are one of the most handsome men I’ve ever seen, for starters.”

He chuckled warmly. “I never tire of hearing you say that. All I knew when this all started was that you were clever, and funny, and talented, and beautiful – all I could think was that your life was being thrown away so you could secure a treaty with the most awkward man in Ferelden who didn’t deserve the lordship or you. Well, you’re still all those things – and perhaps I’m a _bit_ less awkward – but now I also know we deserve each other more than words can express.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever quite believe I deserve you,” she amended. “But I’m keeping you all the same.”

“I could say rather the same thing,” he replied, snuggling deeper against the pillows, his arms still around her. “Let’s keep each other, all right?”

“Forever and always, my love,” she promised. Her eyes drifted closed; they had been awakened very early, after all. “Forever... and always...”

“Good, I’m glad,” he whispered, beaming as he watched her shut her eyes. _My beautiful wife,_ he thought joyously, _the mother of my child. Glorious Maker and Andraste, thank you. Thank you._ And with that thought he shut his eyes too.

* * *

About an hour later, Mia cracked open the bedroom door to peer inside. A soft smile broke across her face at the sight of them, and she closed it again quietly. “They’re sleeping... let them rest. They have a long few months ahead of them,” she told the others, chuckling.

Rosalie cooed softly in delight. “They’re so precious. They’re going to be such sweet parents. Although Cullen is probably going to worry himself grey these next few months.”

“ _I’m_ going to worry myself grey these next few months,” Dorian corrected, shaking his head fondly. “But you’re right, I think they’re going to be rather good at this.”

“And it’s not as though they’ll lack for help,” Branson added. “We’re not going anywhere.”  

Before the others could do much more than agree, James appeared to announce a visitor. “A Ser Blackwall, here to see Mistress Mia,” he said.  

She turned approximately the same color as her rose dress. “I – really?”

Rosalie clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing; Josephine mirrored her almost perfectly. “He came back! How exciting!” Rosalie whispered frantically. “Go on, Mia, go say hello!”

“Er... um... all right...”

Still somewhat dazed, she managed to find her way to the entrance hall. “This is... an unexpected pleasure,” she said, catching sight of him. “Happy Wintersend.”

“I’m very glad to hear it’s a pleasure, Mistress Mia,” he said, his lips twitching into a smile as he bowed low to her. “Happy Wintersend. I hope I’m not intruding on a family celebration.”

“No, not – not at all. I mean. Certainly the family is celebrating but you’re by no means intruding.” Sweet Andraste, she was as bad as Cullen. “May I offer you something hot to drink? You must have had a cold ride.”

Blackwall, however, seemed completely charmed by her statement. “That would be very welcomed, thank you,” he said with a nod and a smile. “And if I may say so... you look beautiful.”

“Oh – thank you,” she said, still blushing. “Um. Come with me, then. Josephine made cookies, too, I could get you a few.”

“Well, I certainly won’t say no,” he replied, following along. “You’re too kind.”

Josephine and Rosalie, meanwhile, were skulking in a shadow and trying desperately to keep quiet while they listened. “Ohh, she really likes him,” Josie said with a sigh, once Mia and her guest were gone. “I do wish it would work out.”

“From the sound of it, he really likes her too,” Rosalie replied, her eyes starry. “I hope so too. Mia deserves someone who makes her feel special. She works so hard.”

“And she’s so good,” Josie agreed.

“What’s going on?” Evvy had emerged from her rooms and moved to join them.

“Oh, Evvy,” Rosalie said excitedly. “You’re just in time. Ser Blackwall came to see Mia! We were just... well... eavesdropping a bit.”

She laughed. “Well, I’m very pleased he came. Cullen invited him for this exact purpose, you know.”

“Oh, Cullen got him here?” Ro was delighted. “Ah, that’s so sweet! I was hoping he had something to do with this.”

“Speaking of sweet...” His wife smiled. “Did you know your brother talks in his sleep?”

“I knew he did when he was a child. Bran used to share a room with him and complained about it all the time. Why?” Rosalie smiled slightly. “Does he still do it?”

“Yes, occasionally. And just now was one of those occasions.” Evvy’s eyes had a glow to them. “He was talking to the baby!”

Rosalie clapped her hands against her cheeks. Josephine nearly shrieked in delight. “Ohhhh! What did he say?”

“Well, I was asleep myself for the first part. But I heard him mumbling. ‘Hello, little one... Da loves you already...’ It was a bit indistinct but I heard that for sure.” Evvy beamed.

Rosalie clutched at Josephine’s hand in total delight. “Ohhh! Oh, Maker! That might just be the cutest thing I’ve ever heard in my whole life!” she gushed.

“Oh, he really is a sweetheart, isn’t he?” Josie sighed. “That is adorable.”

“He is my joy,” Evvy said, remembering her words to the student in Orlais. “He’s going to be such a good father... he cried when I gave him the news this morning.”

“Aw! Oh, my sweet brother,” Rosalie said softly, smiling. “He never pictured being a father, but now he wants it so much and he’s so happy. The way he sang that lullaby this morning...” She placed both of her hands over her heart.

“I still can’t believe he did that,” Evvy said with a sigh. “I asked him to sing something for me sometime... but I wasn’t expecting anything like that!”

“I forgot the words to that song until the moment he started singing, then it all came back,” Rosalie replied blissfully. “Mother used to sing it all the time, then Mia sang it when we needed it, even though we were older then. Such a sweet gesture! I just know he’s going to sing it to the baby all the time. Ah, I still can’t believe you’re both going to be parents!”

“I’m still in shock myself,” she replied, chuckling. “I saw the healer a few days ago, when Cass went with me to Redcliffe. At first I thought I might be getting sick, but it felt... different, somehow. So I talked with Talara, and she confirmed it for me. She said when the morning sickness comes I should be able to stave off the worst of it with elfroot tea.”

“Well, we will definitely make sure you have that,” Josephine assured her. “And although I’m sure Cullen will beat us to this, we’re happy to help you with anything if you need us.”

“We already agreed our child will have the best family in Thedas,” Evvy assured them, smiling. “And the most overprotective, judging by everyone’s behavior earlier,” she added teasingly.

“Probably,” Rosalie agreed, laughing. “Don’t worry, Josie and I will make sure you have some level of fun these next few months. But we’ll still be watching you,” she said, her tone jocular.

“I haven’t a doubt of it. Now... where can we eavesdrop on Mia some more? I didn’t get to hear anything!”

“Oh, yes! You missed it! He said she looked beautiful,” Ro said conspiratorially, grinning from ear to ear. “They went to the kitchen to get something warm to drink...”

“Well, I have the most perfect excuse in the world for wanting a cup of tea, don’t I? And since I don’t officially know he’s here...” Evvy grinned. “I shall perform some delicate reconnaissance.”

“Oh, excellent,” Josie replied, clapping her hands together. “We don’t deserve you, Evvy.”

“Oh, not you too,” she said, laughing. “Cullen says that enough for everyone, believe me. I’ll be back soon.”

Both women laughed at that. “We can’t wait, hurry back.” Rosalie winked as Evvy departed. “In the meantime, we should go find Cass and Dorian, they’ll be upset if they miss this.”

“Well, maybe just Dorian. Cass might be otherwise occupied,” Josie giggled.

“True.”

* * *

Evvy descended to the kitchen and did a creditable job of being surprised to find Mia and Blackwall. “Excuse me for not greeting you sooner, messere,” she greeted him. “I was a bit indisposed, I didn’t even know you were here.”

“Your Ladyship.” He rose and bowed. “Your lord husband was kind enough to extend the invitation for me to call on Mistress Mia for the holiday.”

Mia looked surprised at that and quite pleased. “Cullen invited you? I... I didn’t know that. That’s very thoughtful of him.”

“Speaking of whom,” he continued, “Mistress Mia tells me congratulations are in order. I hope you have an easy time of it.”

“Thank you – so do I,” Evvy said with a laugh. “I won’t interrupt long, I promise; the healer told me to drink elfroot tea to stave off the sickness, so I just came in search of a cup.”

“Of course. I’m sure there’s some around here somewhere,” Mia said. “Do you need a hand?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Evvy assured her. “You have more pleasant tasks at hand.” She smiled impishly and set about gathering what she needed.

Mia smiled slightly at that and tried to hide it by taking a sip from her own tea cup. “Erm... so what was I saying? Oh, right. I was talking about baking, wasn’t I? More like talking incessantly about baking, my apologies.”

“Not at all – I was enjoying the discussion,” Blackwall said. “You actually recreated family recipes from memory alone? That’s impressive.”

“I... I did. Thank you, I... I always baked with my mother, and it obviously made quite an impression,” Mia smiled, blushing slightly. She was obviously delighted by the compliment and twisted a stray piece of hair nervously. “If you would like to stay for dinner you can try the dessert I made tonight. It’s a bit of a special treat for my brother.”

“Really? I would – I would love to stay for dinner,” he said. “Thank you.”

“Wonderful!” She beamed, then seemed to remember herself and tried to be coy. “You’re very welcome. We would love to have you,” she sipped at her tea. “So tell me what you’ve been up to since last I saw you.”

“Mostly I journey throughout Ferelden, assisting the common folk with various problems – bandits, wolves, that sort of thing,” he said. “Occasionally I come across a promising potential recruit and I tell them where they can go if they’re interested in joining. I keep... coming back to Redcliffe, though.”

“Is that so?” She asked, biting her lip slightly. “Well, it is a... lovely place, isn’t it?”

“The loveliest spot in Thedas, I think.”

“I hope that means I’ll be seeing more of you,” she ventured quietly, her cheeks pink.

“I... want that very much.” A sadness crossed his bearded face. “I can’t promise I’m the best person to be seen, though.”

Evvy, trying to make as little noise as possible, edged toward the door. She didn’t want to remind them that she was there, not when they had so clearly forgotten.

Cautiously, Mia reached forward to take his hand. “Well, if it means anything at all, I think you are,” she smiled warmly.

He drew her hand to his lips for a moment. “You are a good woman, my lady.”

She sighed contentedly at the gesture, her eyes bright. “Thank you, Ser Blackwall. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to be. And you are a good man.”

He closed his eyes briefly. “It means so much to me that you think so.”

“Of course I do,” she said softly. “I’ve never met someone so gentlemanly, so kind, so willing to help those less fortunate. You are rare, Ser Blackwall.”

“No, my lady, _you_ are rare. You devote your whole self to the happiness of those who best love you – the sweetest form of self-sacrifice. You make the world better just by being a part of it.”

For several seconds she merely stared at him, her eyes slightly wet with tears. After a moment, she favored him with a luminous smile. “That is...” she said, her voice quivering slightly. “That is quite possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me in my life. I... I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything,” he said quietly. “Let me just sit here a moment and look at that smile so I remember it forever.”

Evvy made good her escape, hurrying back to the others in order to share the gossip. “They really are sweet together,” she gushed.

“Oh, aren’t they?” Rosalie said jubilantly. “So what’s happening? Spare no details. Dorian’s on his way, we’ll catch him up when he arrives.”

“Let’s go into the library,” Evvy suggested. “We’ll meet him on the way, and we won’t likely be overheard there.” Once they were assembled, she gave them the best tidbits of what she’d witnessed. “I swear they forgot I was in the room!”

“They probably did!” Josie replied, wearing a smile of sheer delight. “Oh, that is so beautiful.”

Rosalie was nearly bouncing in her seat like a child. “He is such a gentleman! He and Mia would be so happy together, I just know it!”

“I think they would... but he seems sad. I don’t know what it is exactly, he just strikes me as secretly unhappy with himself.”

Dorian shook his head slightly. “What is it with all these gallant types coming to Grand Forest and secretly hating themselves?” he asked rhetorically.

“I wonder why,” Josie added. “I haven’t seen much of him, but he seems like a very decent man. Maybe Mia can help him through whatever it is.”

“Here’s hoping. I think if anyone can, it’s her.”

“Well, I certainly hope so,” Rosalie beamed. “And he’s staying for dinner – that’s a good sign, isn’t it?”

“Definitely. Speaking of which, what’s this dessert she mentioned?”

“Sorry, I’m sworn to secrecy,” Rosalie laughed, holding up a hand. “I can tell you, however, that both you and Cullen will love it.”

“I’m delighted. And she didn’t even know what a special occasion this was,” Evvy noted, smiling.  

“Speaking of special occasions,” said Dorian, “Josephine, aren’t you supposed to meet Branson in the arboreal courtyard?”

“Oh!” Josephine said, a hand flying to her mouth in surprise. “Oh, the time got away from me, how right you are... wait a moment, how did you...?”

“Ah ah, much like Rosalie I am sworn to secrecy.” Dorian looked smug. “Off with you.”

Josie gave him one last quizzical look, but did as she was told and disappeared in the direction of the courtyard. As soon as she was gone, Rosalie gave Dorian an equally questioning glance. “I feel like you and Josie were just talking in riddles,” she said.

“I don’t want to spoil the surprise,” he said. “But I think I can guarantee that there will be some more excited shrieking happening soon.”

“Well I’m all impatient now,” Rosalie said, smiling and shrugging slightly. “Should we get Cullen and the others?”

“I’ll get Cullen. He might still be asleep. Let’s all go have some tea and maybe Dorian can play us some Wintersend tunes,” Evvy proposed.

“Sounds like a perfect plan,” Dorian smiled, getting to his feet and offering Rosalie a hand. “Allow me to tune my lute and try to corral the others. We’ll be but a moment.” He and Rosalie turned to depart.

Evvy crept back into her room and smiled at her sleeping beloved. Delicately she kissed the spot just below his ear. “Darling, everyone is looking for you,” she murmured.

The sensation of her kiss made Cullen smile in his sleep. “I think your mother is calling me, precious one. I have to go. I’ll talk to you soon, I promise...” He muttered, eyes still closed. After a moment, he seemed to stir. “Ev?”

“You are the sweetest man who ever lived, do you know that?”

He laughed drowsily, opening one eye. “I’m not even awake yet. What did I do now?” He joked quietly, smiling as he looked up at her.

“You were talking in your sleep again,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. “But this time you were having conversations with our baby.”

“Oh? Oh, was I?” He smiled a bit as he readjusted to look at her more fully. “I... I was having a dream along the same lines. I must have been... saying everything I was thinking aloud.”

“It was delightful. Every time I think I can’t adore you more, you do something to ensure that I do.”

His smile widened. “The same is true for you, my darling – as I’m sure I must have told you already, I fall more in love with you every day.” He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I feel like I slept for a week. How long has it been?”

“A few hours. Everyone is back, and Ser Blackwall is here paying court to Mia.”

“Oh, he made it after all?” Cullen nodded, clearly pleased. “I’m sorry I missed his arrival. Is he still here?”

“They’re in the kitchen, having tea. She likes him so very much.” Evvy couldn’t bring herself to tell him about Blackwall’s odd sadness.

“Good, good.” He beamed. “Hopefully I can interact more with Ser Blackwall. He seems like a decent man and if Mia likes him and he treats her well, that’s enough for me I suppose.”

“Well, we’re giving them a bit of privacy for now, but he’ll be staying for dinner,” she replied. “Cass is off with Mahanon and Josie is with Branson; Dorian is getting his lute and will play for the rest of us in the salon. Let’s go join them.”

“Wonderful. Let me make myself presentable,” he said, gesturing to his hair which had been tousled by sleep. “Then I’ll be right with you.”

“I’ll wait. I like watching you make yourself presentable,” she teased.

“As you wish, my lady,” he teased back, rising to tame his hair and reapply a few drops of his cologne. After a few minutes, he held out his arms. “So have I achieved ‘presentable’?” he asked wryly.

“I might be a little biased, but you’re so very presentable that I’m tempted to make you un-presentable.” She grinned impishly.

“Later,” he suggested with a chuckle. “As much as I would love to monopolize your time all day, it is Wintersend and I shouldn’t be selfish.”

“Of course, dearest. We don’t want to be bad hosts, by any means.” As they made their way through the halls, she added, “We should let the Arl know about our forthcoming addition. Maybe you should send the King a note too – I know you were kidding about sending a letter of thanks, but he might like to know what’s happening.”

“Both of those are excellent points, love,” he nodded. “Given the fact that the King believed in us before we did, I’m sure he’ll be delighted.”

“I think a lot of people believed in us before we did,” Evvy noted thoughtfully. “I wonder why we were the last ones to see it.”

“Probably because we had so much riding on it,” he replied. “And because we had so many more bad habits we needed to unlearn before we could learn how to be happy.”

“My lord is wise,” came the fond reply.

* * *

“Well, has there been any of that shrieking Dorian predicted?” Evvy asked as they entered the salon.

“Shrieking?” Cullen said with a slight laugh, looking around. “Do I want to know?”

“I’ll let Dorian explain, if he’s willing. He’s the only one who knows!”

Dorian was tuning his lute, smirking as he did so. He glanced at Rosalie, who was still very much in the dark on the whole thing. “I believe His Lordship already has an inkling of this plot,” he replied smugly, turning his gaze towards Cullen.

“Maker’s breath, in all the excitement, I nearly forgot,” Cullen said. “That explains the note he slipped into her bag...”

Evvy looked at Rosalie, whose eyes had narrowed. Suddenly they widened. “Do you mean...?”

“What kind of brother would I be if I told my younger brother’s secrets?” Cullen shrugged, his smile mirroring Dorian’s. “You’ll just have to ask him yourself. I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

Then they heard it – the shrill shriek of joy that women utter only on the absolute most special occasions. Several minutes later, a very breathless and excited Josie appeared in the doorway, followed by a flushed and faintly smug Branson.  

“Well, whatever could this be about?” Rosalie asked, grinning.

“He... I... we...” Josie was nearly in tears. “We’re engaged, we’re engaged!”

Although most of the room already knew or had guessed, there was still nevertheless a delighted shriek from Rosalie as she sprang up to hug her brother and future sister-in-law. “Congratulations, both of you!”

“I almost waited until tomorrow,” Branson admitted, “because I didn’t want to steal Cul and Ev's thunder or anything. But I’ve had this planned for so long...”

“No, don’t apologize,” Evvy insisted. “There’s plenty of happiness to go around. But I do hope you’ll wait until after the baby comes,” she joked, “so I can dance at the wedding!”

“Of course, of course,” Josie was still breathless and obviously dazed. “Maybe closer to Harvestmere. We’ll all talk about it and plan. Oh Maker,” she put her hands to her cheeks as if happiness was threatening to overrun her. She wore an almost impossibly bright smile. “This is the most wonderful Wintersend I could possibly imagine!”

“I second that, Josie,” Cullen replied warmly.

“I guess next year’s Wintersend will feel like a letdown in comparison,” Evvy joked. “Unless Krem proposes to Rosalie that day or something, of course.”

“We’ll see,” Rosalie giggled, blushing slightly. “Mia might have her turn before me. Oh! Mia! Oh, she’ll be overjoyed!”

“Oh yes! We may have to interrupt her alone time with the Warden,” Branson laughed.

“For this, I’m sure she won’t mind,” Ro returned her brother’s laugh. “Let me fetch her. Don’t start without me, Dorian,” she added before dashing off.

“Where is Master Tethras? He won’t believe this,” Evvy noted with a chuckle.

“Oh, yes, Cass and Non should be here as well,” Cullen replied.

“I’ll go find them, since I’m forbidden from playing until Rosalie returns anyway,” Dorian offered, getting to his feet. “Branson, Josephine, congratulations. Thank the Maker you are engaged to _each other_ this time.”

They all laughed at that. “Yes, no more dueling,” Josie teased, nudging Branson.

“I’m not coming for you this time if you do,” Cullen laughed.

“They’re not even married yet and already Josephine is making demands,” Dorian teased, winking as he departed to round up the rest of their wayward household and guests.

Mia, predictably, wept tears of joy. “Both of my little brothers are grown up,” she said. “Mother and Father would be so happy right now.”

“They're at the Maker’s side, cheering for their boys,” Rosalie said, wrapping her arms around her sister. Cullen came and joined the happy tangle as Dorian returned with Cassandra, Mahanon, and Varric in tow.

“Josephine! Glorious Andraste, congratulations!” Cassandra bolted over to her friend and crushed her in an embrace.

Evvy pitied Blackwall, who seemed to feel a little out of place, but the arrival of Varric helped to alleviate that somewhat since they were both outsiders. “I promise, most days aren’t nearly this eventful,” she told them, laughing.

“You must think we’re mad,” Dorian chuckled, addressing the guests. “And you’re probably right. But I personally wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“It’s definitely unique, I’ll say that,” Varric remarked, amused. “Ah well. Congratulations, take two!”

“Unique is a good word for it. Unique and rather special.” Blackwall smiled slightly. “Congratulations all around.”

“I rather agree,” Dorian said fondly. “Here’s to Evvy and Cullen growing their family and to Josie and Branson beginning theirs! Happy Wintersend, you all.”

“You’ll have to write a song about this, Dorian,” said Evvy, laughing.

“I’m not sure even I can do justice to this, my lady,” he smiled, taking his lute back up, “but I’ll certainly try.”

“I’m sure you’ll find all sorts of inventive ways to say ‘it’s about time’,” she teased him. “Well, before he starts composing, does anyone else have any exciting announcements?”

“Nothing comes to mind,” Rosalie giggled. “We have wonderful guests, an amazing surprise gift from Mahanon to Cass, and my brothers hitting all sorts of milestones. What more could we ask for from one Wintersend?”

“A visit from some certain lovely gentlemen in Redcliffe?” Mia teased. “I daresay that’s all that’s lacking here.”

“Well, yes,” Rosalie conceded with a smile, glancing at Dorian then back at Mia. “But after how amazing today has been, it feels almost selfish to ask for them to show up too.”

“There’s never any harm in wishing,” Mia replied with a laugh, sneaking a brief glance at Blackwall. “Besides, if the weather gets bad, you won’t be seeing them for a while.”

Rosalie tried not to look too sad at that prospect and cleared her throat. “In that case then, I suppose maybe I will do a bit of wishing...”

Evvy glanced up at Cullen, wishing he could somehow summon the Redcliffe gentlemen much as he’d done Blackwall. “Well, Dorian, play us something to wish on,” she suggested.

Dorian nodded. “I have just the thing,” he said and began to play.

Cullen, for his part, appeared to be vaguely smirking throughout the whole thing, although he wasn’t going to say why. About half an hour later, there was a loud knocking at the door. Dorian stopped playing and glanced at Rosalie, arching an eyebrow.

Sure enough, James appeared in the doorway a moment later. “Pardon the intrusion,” he said politely, “but a delegation has arrived from Redcliffe Castle.”

Rosalie looked gobsmacked as she looked between each person in the room, her eyes landing finally on her eldest brother.

“Well, we should go greet them, shouldn’t we?” Cullen said, beaming.

Evvy stood and allowed the others to precede her from the room, taking Cullen’s arm. “You are wonderful, if I haven’t mentioned it lately,” she murmured.

“It was nothing really,” he insisted quietly, still smiling. “I just want them all to be as happy as I am, and if this is what makes them happy, how could I resist? And it didn’t take a lot of convincing, I assure you,” he added, nodding in the direction of where Krem stood waiting, his face lighting up as Rosalie approached. She had a rather similar look.

* * *

Under the circumstances, it was no real surprise that everyone sort of drifted off separately after all the holiday greetings were exchanged. Varric returned to his rooms, saying something about writing letters, and the others went in search of quiet places to converse privately. “I guess you’re stuck with me,” Evvy teased, once she and Cullen had been left by themselves.

“Poor me,” he teased back, taking both of her hands. “I assure you it is not a hardship, my dearest darling.”

“Where shall we go?”

“Good question. Do we curl up by the fire? Spend the afternoon in the library? I am technically still your servant for the day, so you tell me.” He flashed her a winning smile.

“Oh, that’s true – in all the excitement, I’d forgotten... well, we could see if the library is free,” she mused.

“Yes, my lady,” he bowed, laughing, and took her hand. He lead her in the direction of the library and peered into the room cautiously.

“Anyone home?” Evvy called softly, stifling a giggle.

“Just us,” Rosalie replied, leading Krem by the hand. “Just wanted to show him the library, it’s all yours now.” She smiled brightly as they departed, looking at her brother and sister-in-law with gratitude. As soon as they left, Cullen merely chuckled slightly.

“They could have stayed,” Evvy noted. “We have our own room... oh well.” She glanced at the bookcases and suddenly turned very red. “Chess, dear?”

“Chess,” he agreed with a nod. “Are we going to finish a game this time?”

“I’ll do my best not to look at you. We’ll see if that helps.”

“And I shall endeavor to not kiss your hand once during the entire game,” he swore, preparing the board.

“Very good idea. All the same, with this many people in the house, I’m locking the door.”

“Not a bad thought. Although I think they’re all too caught up with each other to pay much attention to us.” He smiled. “What a day.”

“What a day indeed. Maybe I should have waited until tomorrow to announce the baby,” she teased. “It became old news awfully fast.”

“Not to me!” He beamed. “I’m overjoyed for Bran and Josie, of course, but your announcement is all I can think about.”

“Well, yes. For you and me this is the most exciting thing.” She smiled, putting the key on a table near the door, and joined him at the desk.

He moved a pawn, still smiling. “I just keep imagining what our life is going to be like with a family,” he said, his voice full of bliss. “I can’t stop picturing us teaching our child to read or how to ride a horse or taking them to Redcliffe for the first time. I don’t know how I can be this full of joy and not burst, but here we are.”

“I know what you mean,” she said, chuckling. “I already feel too small to contain just the love I have for you – loving this child might kill me.” She jumped a knight over her pawn line.

“I rather agree. But I willingly accept such a fate,” he replied softly, moving another pawn. “I only pray that I can be the father everyone seems to think I’m capable of being.”

“Of that I’ve no doubt,” she assured him. “You’re already at least twice the husband you apparently thought you could be, after all.”

“I suppose that’s true.” He smiled warmly, finding that his promise to not kiss her hand was already becoming difficult. “But I wasn’t living up to any high expectations then,” he added, his tone slightly teasing.

“Well, I could invent some high expectations and then tell you how you’ve met them,” she offered, trying to keep her eyes on the board.

He laughed slightly. “No, that’s all right. I trust you.” He paused a moment. “And I hope you know that I will never leave your side.”

“I know, darling. I have the utmost faith in you.”

“And I have the utmost faith in you,” he replied, breaking his promise slightly in order to reach out and take both of her hands. “There is no one I would rather be on this journey with. Have I said that recently?”

“You have. And I wouldn’t trade you for anything or anyone.” She dared the briefest glance at their joined hands, not trusting herself to look at his face.

“I’ve never wanted to kiss you as much as I want to at this exact moment,” he whispered. “But we’ve only just started this game...”

“Let’s see how long we can hold out,” she murmured. “I’m curious.”

“I think it’s your turn... I should free your hands, shouldn’t I?”

“If you want me to make a move, I’m afraid you must.”

Reluctantly, he released her hands, sighing a mock dramatic sigh. “If I must, I suppose. These are the sacrifices I make for the game.”

“Like a true chess master.” She decided she was going to let him win so the game would end sooner, but she didn’t want to make it obvious. She shifted a pawn.

“I wonder if our child will enjoy this game the way I did when I was small...” he mused, freeing his bishop.

“I’m sure you will enjoy teaching him or her to play,” she said, smiling.

“I would. I will,” he likewise smiled. “And I’m sure Aunt Mia and Uncle Branson will enjoy practicing with little Ella or Cole.”

“And he or she will develop a smug little grin...” Evvy laughed.

“Oh yes,” he chuckled. “And if they have siblings that grin will be the bane of their existence.”

“Darling, all things considered...” She slid her bishop forward, preparing to castle. “Siblings are rather likely, don’t you think?”

His hand hovered over the knight he was intending to move out and for a moment he just smiled. “I... I suppose you’re right. But I shouldn’t get ahead of myself...” He moved the knight, still smiling.

“Let’s get through _this_ pregnancy first,” she agreed with a laugh. “And then we’ll talk about more.”

“How right you are,” he said. “And remind me... I rather think I need to go thank Andraste and the Maker in person before the day is out. And to pray that everything is easy on you.”

“We’ll both go,” she promised, castling.

“I would like that, if you’re up to it.”

“I think I can manage,” she replied wryly.

He laughed slightly. “Sorry, dear one. But it’s my job to worry about you... both of you.”

“I know. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I know you’ve said that before, but I love hearing it,” he said quietly.

“I’ll try to say it more often, then,” she returned with equal softness. “I love you exactly as you are, so much so that I sometimes think I dreamed you.”

His chest tightened pleasantly as it always did when she said such things. “I’m real, I’m here, I assure you of that,” he managed. “I love you too. I love everything about you. You’re perfect.”

“I am not,” she protested, laughing and blushing. “You always say that and I’m not. Only Andraste was.”

“But you’re perfect for me,” he said warmly, fixated for a moment on how endearing it was that such a comment made her blush. “And I’ll hear no argument on that point.”

“With that, I wouldn’t dream of quarreling.” Her resolve broke and she looked up, meeting his eyes; hers were brightened by the flush of her cheeks.

Cullen froze. “You know...” he managed. “We could be married for a hundred years and I don’t think I would ever stop being entranced by your eyes, darling.” He reached out to touch her reddened cheek.

“I could say the same,” she murmured, blush deepening under his fingertips. “Maker’s breath, no wonder we can’t finish this game.”

“We’re completely hopeless...” he agreed. “But we did say once that happiness was a disease of which we hoped we were never cured. I suppose this is a side effect.”

“True... well... your move, my love.”

“Is it?” He cleared his throat and took one of her pawns with his own, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so.

“Hmm.” She made a reckless move with her queen, seizing his bishop but leaving another part of the board completely vulnerable.

Despite his distracted state, he saw the opening immediately and pounced on it. “Check, my sweet.”

“Ah... what shall I do?” She was pleased; he would win in a few more moves if he didn’t make any big mistakes. She moved a knight to defend her king.

He slid a rook forward, anticipating the path to victory. Something about this seemed too easy, but he was certainly not going to complain at the moment.

She made a good show of it – or at least she hoped she did – but he had her in mate four moves later. “Look at that, we finished a game!”

“We did indeed,” he chuckled, clearing the pieces but never taking his eyes off of her. “Which means I’m allowed to do this...” His task complete, he crossed over to where she stood, fell to his knees, and kissed both of her hands tenderly.

“You are,” she murmured. When he lifted his head, she freed one of her hands to twine it gently in his curls. “To the victor go the spoils, you know.”

He smiled. “I know. But not here, not in your condition.” He pressed his lips to her abdomen for a moment. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Not interested in trying the bookcase scene?” she teased.

“Rain check,” he said, laughing quietly. “Maybe by that point we’ll have our own bookcase.”

Evvy giggled. “All right. I guess that’s fair... upstairs it is then.”

Luckily, given how occupied everyone else was, they met no one on their trip upstairs and it seemed likely they would have some uninterrupted time alone. Just the same, though, Cullen made sure to lock the door.

* * *

“Hmm. Happy Wintersend, darling,” Evvy murmured later, playing with his hair.

He reached up to touch the hand she snaked through his curls. “Happy Wintersend,” he echoed. “If today has been a dream, I hope I never wake up.”

“Me too. I apologize for the dress,” she added teasingly. “When I picked it out, I wasn’t thinking about how difficult all these laces might be to open.”

“It’s all right,” he laughed, then cringed slightly. “I didn’t ruin another dress, did I?”

“No, it’s fine,” she assured him. “I might need to replace some of the laces, but that’s easy enough.”

“Well, I’m sorry for the laces, but at least the dress is intact. It’s a lovely dress, after all.”

“It is, I’m quite fond of it. Though your favorite will always be special to me,” she teased, “for the way your eyes light up when I wear it.”

“There is something... magical about that one...” he agreed. “The way it plays with the color of your eyes. The first time I saw it I was struck dumb. And every time since then,” he added with a laugh.

“I love having that effect on you,” she admitted, smiling. “The first time... I wasn’t completely sure whether you were gaping because you liked it or if you were put off. I figured it out eventually, but I just didn’t know you well enough then.”

“Well given that, upon meeting you, I realized you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, the dress certainly did not put me off,” he teased. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful; for a while I was just too nervous to say so.”

Despite being married to this man for months, he never failed to bring heat to her cheeks when he said that. “I thought you were afraid of me at first,” she teased, “not stunned by my beauty.”

“I was stunned and scared and nervous and all of it,” he confirmed. “Not scared of you, of course, just scared of everything that was happening. I wasn’t having as smooth a transition as they had hoped, after all.”

“I know. I, on the other hand, was very scared. You helped me feel less so, but I was still... I’d heard stories, you know, of displeased bridegrooms sending their wives home or to the Chantry. You didn’t strike me as the sort of man who would do such a thing,” she added hurriedly, “but I didn’t have the luxury I have now of feeling secure in your affections. I think I’d have done just about anything to make this work.” She chuckled. “And yes, I know we’ve talked about this before, but I’m still so amazed by how much has changed in less than a year.”

“My brave, sweet love,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her for several seconds. “I’ve said it before, but it bears repeating – I’m sorry you ever felt that way and I’m glad you don’t feel that way now. I’m proud of you, you know, for your grace and your perseverance and your adaptability. I’m so proud to be your husband and to be loved by you.”

“You sweetheart,” she murmured, returning the kiss. “I don’t know what I ever did that was so good the Maker gave me you.”

“That’s my turn of phrase, dearest,” he said with a soft smile. “But whatever it was we did for which the reward was each other, I’m so very glad we did it.”

“I would do it again every day for the rest of my life out of gratitude, if I knew what it was.” She sighed, and stretched a little. “We are being dreadful hosts – do you think anyone noticed?”

He chuckled warmly, wrapping his arms around her. “Hmm, let’s see... given that everyone has someone to fawn over, the only person who likely notices our absence is Master Tethras, and I’m sure he won’t tell.”

“I hope he doesn’t feel neglected.” She was disinclined to leave Cullen’s embrace, however.

“Nonsense, I’m sure he’s having an excellent time observing it all as we speak,” Cullen snickered. “But I do suppose we should put in an appearance for dinner at the very least.”

“Oh, yes. How long do we have?”

“About an hour, I think. Why, did you have something in mind?”

“Nothing... specific, just... a little more of this.” She nuzzled his cheek.

“Well, I certainly won’t protest,” he purred, snuggling in and sighing contentedly as he buried his face in her hair.

* * *

Regrettably, of course, this was no rainy day in Val Royeaux, and duty eventually pulled them from their little slice of paradise. Cullen helped Evvy reassemble her complicated gown, and once her hair was fixed they made their way to the dinner table. “I am deeply curious about your dessert, Mia,” she noted.

“Well, I hope you love it,” Mia said, beaming as she looked around the table. “All of you. But you shall have to wait until the main meal is finished, no peeking,” she added with a laugh.

“Fair enough. Dinner smells divine, Sereda outdid herself – and a good thing too, given that our usual party is nearly doubled.”

“Oh, yes, we assumed you wouldn’t mind if our friends from Redcliffe stayed...” Rosalie began.

Laughing, Cullen held up a hand. “Of course we don’t mind. I didn’t expect them to come all the way out from Redcliffe and go away without food,” he smiled. “We’re very happy to have everyone.”

“Our friends – all of them – are welcome at our table any time,” Evvy assured them.

That kindled smiles up and down the table. Krem’s smile was perhaps brightest, if not a bit shy. “Thank you, my lady.” He nodded at Evvy, then at Cullen. “My lord. You’re very kind.”

The table buzzed pleasantly with chatter as the dishes were passed and the courses were served. Evvy amused herself with observing the assorted pairings, and occasionally massaging her stomach. On some level it still felt like a dream. Cullen seemed to be thinking much the same thing, by the look of things. Even as he talked and exchanged pleasantries, one hand rarely left Evvy’s knee and he couldn’t stop smiling in her direction.

Eventually, as the meal came to an end, Mia rose wearing a smirk. “All right, so this is a combination of something Evvy loves and something Cullen loves. Hopefully the ingredients are as perfect together as the people who inspired me to make it,” she disappeared in the direction of the kitchen before returning with a beautiful white cake. “Happy Wintersend!”

There was a round of applause and many murmurs of admiration. “Vanilla cake?” Evvy guessed, delighted. Seeing Mia nod, she smiled brightly. “What’s Cullen’s half, then?”

Mia, who had already been smiling at the reception her dessert received, smiled wider as she cut a slice and held it up for inspection.

“Blueberry,” Cullen said with a laugh. “I should have guessed. How perfect! Mia, thank you.”

Evvy laughed too. “It looks divine! Thank you, Mia, this is a perfect end to what I would venture to call the most perfect day ever.”

“The most perfect,” Cullen agreed.

“I second that,” Josie added dreamily, beginning to pass the plates of cake down the table.

“Well, thank you all for the compliment,” Mia said. “If I brighten this wonderful day even a little, then I’m happy. This has been beyond amazing and I feel very blessed to be here.”

“Oh... sweet Maker, Mia, this is perfection,” Evvy sighed, having taken her first bite. “The baby might have inherited Cullen’s taste for blueberries.”

“Good, add blueberry picking to the list of things we can do with our child,” Cullen said affectionately. “But you like blueberries too, my darling.” With that, he turned his attention to his own piece of cake and the look of rapture on his face said it all. Mia giggled in response.

“Not nearly as much as you do, dear,” she replied composedly. “So! Everyone disappeared earlier... any more exciting announcements to share?”

Krem looked vaguely embarrassed at that question, which made Rosalie smile fondly. She said nothing, but was running her thumb over her lips, her eyes dancing.

Evvy met her eyes and winked in understanding. “How are you enjoying your visit to Ferelden, Master Tethras?” she inquired, to deflect any unwanted questions; Krem’s blush was adorable.

“It’s sure something else,” Varric chuckled. “I’m not sure what I expected when I took Sailor up on his offer, but I certainly didn’t expect this. And I mean that in the best possible way.”

“We aim to please,” said the lady of the manor with a laugh. “Oh, Ser Blackwall, I asked my headwoman to prepare another guest room for you. We can’t in good conscience have you traveling in the bitter night air, you must at least stay until breakfast.”

“Oh, how thoughtful, Evvy, thank you.” Mia beamed, first at her sister-in-law and then at Blackwall. “As long as you don’t object to being stuck with us longer, Ser Blackwall,” she said sweetly.

“No,” he said slowly, “no. Of course not. And your dessert is... such stuff as dreams are made of.”

“Oh, aren’t you kind?” She positively glowed at his praise. “Thank you. Thank you very much.”

Cullen noted the brightness of his sister’s smile and smiled in return. He didn’t quite notice that Blackwall seemed vaguely pained.

Evvy did, mostly because she’d caught his earlier unease and was still trying to figure out what it meant. She kept it to herself, however. “Josie, about what I said earlier,” she said, “I hope you didn’t take my words too much to heart. You plan the wedding for whenever you like, and don’t worry about whether I can dance or not.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Evvy,” Josephine said cheerfully. “I want everyone to enjoy themselves, that’s an important part of it for me. Besides,” she giggled. “Harvest is so romantic, wouldn’t you say?”

“It has its appeal, certainly,” Evvy replied with a laugh. “By all means, then. And your family must come to the villa for the occasion.”

“Oh, that is wonderful, thank you!” Josephine said in delight. “I still need to write to them. This has been such a fantastic day, I haven’t had the chance to sit down and put pen to paper yet.”

“I’m sure they’ll be as thrilled for you as we are,” Evvy said warmly. “I need to write to my parents too, of course – to thank them for all our gifts and give them all the good news.”

“Your parents are certainly going to be surprised to hear how much good news was delivered in one day,” Cullen laughed, squeezing his wife’s hand. “If they hadn’t had their own preview of our insanity when they were here for Summersday, they probably wouldn’t believe it.”

“Very likely true, my dearest.”

“Well, Krem and I should head back to the castle after dinner,” said Bull, “so if you’d like to send a message to the Arl about all this good news, we can take it with us.”

“Right,” Cullen nodded. “Thank you both, I’ll go do that. I’ll only be a few moments.”

“Thank you for having us, my lord and lady,” said Krem in his soft, shy way. “It’s... always a treat... to come here.”

“Of course,” Cullen said, smiling as he watched Rosalie nearly melt at Krem’s comment. “You’re both more than welcome to come whenever. The pleasure is all ours. Now if you’ll all excuse me, let me get that letter ready.” He kissed Evvy’s hand and got to his feet.

Evvy finished her cake and tea and sat back with a happy sigh. “Mia, if I can request that for my birthday, I will be an exceedingly happy pregnant woman,” she said. “That was glorious.”

“I am so pleased you enjoyed it,” Mia said, her tone full of delight. “I would be more than happy to make it for your birthday. Whatever you’re craving, I’m here for you.”

“You may come to regret making that offer,” Evvy teased, “but thank you all the same.”

“It’s the least I can do,” she replied. “Just consider me your personal baker. That goes for all of you,” she said, glancing up and down the table with a laugh.

“You’re definitely gonna come to regret that, Mia,” Branson said, laughing.

“Let me be the judge of that.” She smiled, seeming to relish the challenge.

Cullen returned a few minutes later, holding a sealed letter. He regarded the group with a smile. “It’s been such an action-packed day, I feel I must ask... anything major happen in my absence?” He joked.

“Mia has volunteered to bake anything we want for the rest of time,” Rosalie chirped playfully.

“Well, that sounds perfect,” Cullen said with a laugh. “I’ll start preparing a list right now.”

Mia laughed back. “Thedas is going to run out of blueberries at this rate.”

“Maybe I can find a blueberry bush we can grow in the herbary,” Evvy offered. “A permanent on-site resource, provided Cullen can be kept away from it.”

That earned a laugh from the household, but from the Rutherford siblings in particular. “Keeping Cullen away from it would be a full time job,” Rosalie said impishly.

“I can control myself, thank you very much,” Cullen protested with a smile. Seeing his siblings make faces of doubt, he folded his arms in mock indignance. “I can!”

“Of course you can, darling,” Evvy soothed him. “You’d leave all the blueberries for the baby, wouldn’t you?”

He smiled an incredibly soft smile at that, his eyes shining. “Oh, when you put it like that, of course I would,” he said adoringly. “Always.”

Evvy glanced at Mia and winked. “I know. You’d do just about anything for this child – I think we all would, but you especially.” She patted his hand. “I’ll see what I can do about getting us a berry bush in the spring.”

Mia shook her head in affection, trying not to laugh at Evvy’s wink. “Evvy, I have a bad feeling you’re going to be the disciplinarian out of the two of you,” she smiled.

“I’m resigned to the notion that Cullen will be the more beloved parent,” she replied solemnly.

“Oh, oh, not at all, no,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Perhaps the more sappy parent, but not more beloved. We’ll share that duty.”

She reached up and patted his cheek. “Sounds fair. Has everyone had enough of Mia’s magnificent cake?”

“Well... if there’s more to spare...” Cullen replied, smiling a bit shyly. “I wouldn’t... be too upset.”

Mia laughed at that. “There’s more to spare, Cul. I’ll get you another piece. Anyone else?”

“I wouldn’t say no to another slice, if there’s enough,” said Bull.  

Varric agreed. “If you ever get tired of baking for this outfit, let me know. I’ll give you a job.”

Mia was evidently overjoyed to be giving out second helpings. “I’m extremely flattered, Master Tethras,” she laughed as she passed Varric a plate, then put on a mock serious expression and pretended to whisper. “But I think they’d all be lost without me here.”

“We would!”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia's heart is cracked; her sister-in-law tries to keep her distracted, with the help of the household gossips. There's also more married couple cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading our other Cullen/Evvy saga, "Skyhold Academy," you'll note there are some differences between the two incarnations of Evvy. That one has brown hair and is of more average height. This one is shorter than average (around five feet even) and has very black hair. AB and I are both fans of Celtic Thunder, and when we heard them singing a particular Irish song, we amused ourselves with the idea of giving it to Cullen to sing. In our headcanon, the Free Marches are basically analogues for the Celtic nations - we decided that Starkhaven is Scotland (this is slightly canonical because of the accents), Tantervale is Ireland, Ostwick is Wales, Kirkwall is Cornwall, Ansburg is Brittany, and Wycome is the Isle of Man. Kaiten is Galicia, the little-known Celtic nation in Spain, because it's the only one of the seven Free Marches regions which has yet to be actually mentioned in one of the games. This all makes perfect sense in my head; hopefully it at least doesn't confuse anyone.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

All was joy and peace throughout the remainder of the evening, or so Evvy thought. She herself was still in a very good mood when she reached the breakfast table early the next day, but it was quickly apparent that not all was well. “Mia? Mia, what’s wrong?”

There was a letter clutched in Mia’s pale hand, a letter she had evidently read over and over. At Evvy’s approach, she quickly folded it and shoved it out of sight. “Oh, nothing. Everything’s fine.”

“Mia, you are possibly the sweetest woman in the world, but you’re a terrible liar,” said her sister-in-law gently. “Let me get you some tea.”

Mia nodded slightly in acceptance, looking a little chagrined at her inability to project an air of calm. “I should be the one getting you tea,” she said quietly. “Don’t trouble yourself with me.”

“It’s fine – you worry about everyone else, let me do this for you. I’ll be giving you headaches enough when I start showing. Would you like some of the blend Dorian gave you?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, Evvy,” she managed a weak smile. “I’ll be all right...” It didn’t sound as convincing as she had hoped.

Evvy set about making the tea, glancing at her often. “I don’t want to press you, if you truly don’t want to talk about it,” she said, bringing her the cup at last. “But it might make you feel better if you do.”

“I don’t want to trouble anyone,” Mia said immediately. “Everyone had such a lovely day yesterday, I don’t want to cast a shadow... but... well, here.” She slid the letter forward. A little warily, Evvy unfolded the paper.  

 

 

> _Mistress Mia,_
> 
> _You are a fine woman – finer than I deserve, finer perhaps than any man does. It pains me that I will hurt you with this message, but I would rather hurt you a little now than much more later._
> 
> _The man you think I am is not the real me. I would spare you the details, but I remain haunted by a terrible act in my past, and there can be no atonement sufficient. I never should have paid you such addresses at the party – and I was a fool to be lured again and again to repeat them. It was selfish of me, but being near you and basking in the glow of your eyes made me feel alive for the first time in years._
> 
> _I will treasure your memory for the rest of my life, but for your own sake I will beg the Maker to help you forget me as soon as possible._
> 
> _Farewell, and Maker watch over you._
> 
> _Blackwall_

“I’m fine,” Mia said as if in explanation as Evvy finished the letter, but she evidently wasn’t. Her eyes were wet with tears and her voice choked as she took the letter back. “This was in the guest room this morning. He must have left during the night.”

“Oh, Mia... Mia, I’m so sorry...” Evvy moved around the table to hug her. “I don’t even know what else to say. I’m just so sorry.”

“Thank you.” Mia surrendered to her tears and cried a bit in her sister-in-law’s embrace. “I just don’t understand. I haven’t a clue what memories haunt him, but I wish he had given me the chance to try and help him. I don’t want to just be a treasured memory, I want to be...” She sniffed. “Well, it doesn’t matter what I want.”

“Of course it matters what you want,” Evvy said softly. “I don’t understand this at all... he cares so much for you, we could all see it, it doesn’t make sense.”

“I care for him too. I thought when he came yesterday... the way he spoke to me... the way he kissed my hand... Did I imagine it? It certainly felt real.” She wiped her eyes, trying to regain her composure. “I don’t want to worry anyone and they’ll worry if they see me crying.”

“You didn’t imagine it – not from what I saw,” Evvy said firmly. “There must be some very extraordinary reason for all of this, but beyond what he himself says, I don’t know what it is.” She sighed. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Mia shook her head. “No, thank you. You’re sweet to offer,” she paused suddenly, thinking. “Actually, there is something – Please don’t tell Cullen. He’ll be so upset and so worried... I don’t want to do that to him, not when he’s this happy. It’s bad enough I burdened you with this.”

“Keeping secrets from him isn’t my best skill, but I’ll try my hardest,” Evvy promised. “Just promise me that you’ll tell me if you need anything or want to talk about it.”

“Thank you,” Mia replied and nodded. “I promise I will.” With a sigh, she folded the letter carefully and tucked it away, wiping her eyes once more. “Maker, help me smile today...”

Evvy thought a moment. “Cullen’s been talking to the baby in his sleep,” she offered.

Mia looked over at that, a tiny smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “Really? He always was a sleep-talker. What has he been saying?”

“Oh, things like ‘hello little one, Da loves you already, I can’t wait to meet you...’ It’s so precious I can’t even describe it.

A tiny delighted laugh escaped her lips. “Ohh... oh my. Oh, how sweet,” she said, putting a hand to her cheek and allowing herself to grin. “My little brother... Thank you, Evvy. I’ll carry that with me today.”

“It’s not much, but I’m glad I could at least do that for you. I’m here if you need me, Mia.” She paused. “We’ll tell the others he received an early post – something Warden related, he couldn’t go into detail. It explains why he’s gone and gives you a reason to be a bit sad at least.”

“Excellent idea.” Mia nodded, patting Evvy’s hand. “Cullen’s not the only one who would be lost without you, you know.” She managed to curb her tears not a moment too soon, as the family began straggling in for breakfast.

Evvy’s smile for Mia was appreciative and sympathetic. “Good morning, everyone,” she said, taking her usual place once more. “We all had such a good time yesterday, I expected most of you to sleep late.”

“I could hardly sleep at all, I was too thrilled!” Josie said as she entered and took her seat. “What a wonderful day!”

“I rather agree, Josephine,” Cullen replied, beaming as he walked in and crossed over to where Evvy sat. “Good morning, darling. You’re up early today.”

“Good morning, love. I was up early as ever, I wanted to write to my sister – but I didn’t want to disturb you so I came down here and had tea with Mia first.”

“Wonderful,” he replied, smiling at Evvy then at Mia, who heroically managed to smile back. He took his seat and looked around. “Is Ser Blackwall still asleep?”

“Ah – no,” Evvy said. “He unfortunately received an urgent summons quite early. Grey Warden business, he couldn’t speak much about it. He left with great thanks for our hospitality and apologies that he couldn’t wait to say goodbye to everyone.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. We’ll have to have him back soon.” Cullen replied, glancing at Mia.

She merely nodded a bit sadly and coughed, sipping at her tea. “So... how is everyone this morning?” she asked as she set down her cup, steering the conversation away from the absent Warden very deliberately.

“Hungry,” Evvy said, laughing. “Expect that to be the usual answer.”

“Well, thank goodness we have plenty of food,” Rosalie said with a laugh. “Otherwise Cul would probably be sacrificing his breakfast so you could eat.” She laughed again when Cullen nodded.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Josie noted sweetly, passing Evvy the bread.

Chuckling, she started slathering a piece in her usual butter and honey. “No Dorian yet, hm?”

“He’s probably sleeping in,” Rosalie remarked. “I think we emotionally wore him out yesterday. Or something like that.”

“Considering the sheer number of important revelations, plus a visit from Bull... yes, I’m sure he’s very worn out,” Evvy agreed.

“Wait, what’s that sound? Is that everyone’s hearts breaking in my absence?” Dorian’s voice cut in a beat later as he arrived. “Sorry I’m late. Wintersend is always exhausting, especially with you all. Did I miss anything good?”

“Only those breaking hearts you heard, which you have arrived in time to save,” Rosalie greeted him, giggling. “But you enjoyed yourself yesterday, didn’t you?”

“Well, thank the Maker for my speedy arrival then,” he replied, kissing her hand as he sat. “Oh, of course I did. The lord and lady are going to be parents, Josie and Branson are going to be wed, and I got to watch you fawn over your adorable young _amatus_ – if a better day exists, I can’t picture it.”

“Don’t forget the visit from your own hulking _amatus_ ,” Evvy teased him.

“You use my own words against me, my lady?” Dorian said in mock offense, but he was grinning slightly. “Yes, it really was a perfect day all around, wasn’t it?”

“It was delightful. Alas, today it’s back to business as usual,” she said with a chuckle. “We need to find just the right place to hang the picture of your parents” – she nodded at the Rutherford siblings – “and I believe Master Tethras wants to see the village, if the roads are clear enough for the carriage.”

“All of that can be arranged, I’m sure,” Cullen said with a smile. “As for the picture, does anyone have any ideas? Mia?”

“Hm?” She looked up abruptly. “Oh, I’m sorry, I was miles away. The picture. Yes. Maybe the entrance hall?”

“That’s an interesting idea...” he replied, glancing at his sister curiously.

“I like that,” Evvy said, trying to smooth past it. “The wall just opposite our wedding tapestry would be perfect, and makes it even more of a family space.”

“How sweet,” Rosalie replied fondly. “Sounds perfect.”

“Wonderful. We can hang it there after breakfast.” Cullen nodded, still watching Mia.

“Branson, could I trouble you for the sausage, please?” Evvy was trying to keep everyone from paying Mia too much notice. “How did you all like your gifts from my parents? I’ll be posting them a letter today, we could send everyone’s thanks together.”

“Oh, it was so generous of them, Evvy! Yes, please thank them for us,” Josie said, and pointed to the jeweled brooch she had received from the Trevelyans as if to accent this point.

“And thank them for the books, of course,” Cullen said cheerfully, turning back to face Evvy. He had a feeling Mia was more upset about Blackwall’s absence than she was saying, but he wasn’t going to press her.

“Of course. What titles did Father send you?” she inquired.

“Mostly some volumes on the history of Ostwick,” he replied with a smile. “When your family was here for Summersday, I mentioned I was eager to learn more about your home. We can look through them together if you like.”

“I’m sure Father was very pleased by your interest, dear. I know I am.” She glanced at the others. “Cullen’s favorite chapters of _Walking the Earth_ are the ones about the Free Marches.”

“That is adorable,” Rosalie giggled.

“In the most bookish way possible, yes,” Dorian added.

Cullen gave him a teasing glare. “Well, of course they’re my favorite chapters. It’s wonderful to read what Genitivi has written and see the sketches Evvy has done of those very places. It makes it that much more special.”

“There is that,” she teased him, “but that wasn’t what you said before.” She met Dorian and Rosalie’s eyes and winked.

Cullen merely smiled a preciously shy smile. “It’s nice to read about the place that gave me you,” he admitted.

“There’s the truth of it, you sap,” Dorian laughed. “Which reminds me – I believe we’re in need of a gossip session with the usual suspects today. There’s plenty of news to share, I’m sure.” His gaze lingered on Josie and Ro.

“After the morning chores are completed, I’ll be happy to join you,” Evvy said. “Mia promised to help me in the herbary.” There had been no such promise, but she thought it might be the easiest way to shield her elder sister-in-law from scrutiny.

Mia looked at Evvy, her eyes sparkling with gratitude. “Yes, indeed. I’m anxious to hear all about your adventures when we’re finished, but don’t let us stop you from sharing in the meantime.”

“Oh, we don’t mind waiting for you,” said Rosalie. “Tea and talk await!”

“Well, that sounds like a perfect distraction,” Mia replied. “I can’t wait, spare no details.”

“And the rest of us can travel to the village,” Cullen suggested.

“Excellent suggestion, dearest. I didn’t expect I was going to be allowed to go anyway,” Evvy teased him. “But if you wouldn’t mind being my delivery boy, I do have a Wintersend gift for the healer – I’ll go get it.”

“Oh, how nice. I wouldn’t mind at all. Anything you want me to pick up while I’m out?”

“Surprise me,” she replied sweetly. “I love surprises.”

“Then a surprise you shall have, my sweet.” He smiled, patting her hand. “But share the gossip with me when I get back,” he added quietly.

“But of course, my love. Don’t I always?”

“Excellent.” His smile widened and then perhaps faded slightly. “Allow me to come with you to fetch that gift, dear one. I want to ask you something.”

“Of course. Excuse us, everyone.” She led him to the herbary, dreading the question. “I want to send her some of the herbs I know she needs most often – try to replenish her stores somewhat. She doesn’t have the room for growing that we do.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” he said with a nod, running his fingers gently over the leaves of a nearby herb. “My darling... is Mia all right?”

“She’s sad about Blackwall,” Evvy replied truthfully. “That’s what it boils down to.”

“But she’ll see him again, surely. We got him here once, we can get him here again,” Cullen mused.

“I... don’t know, dear. He didn’t seem hopeful about being able to come this way again.” She was trying to keep her face turned away from him.

“Oh. I...” He sighed. “That does make sense then... that would explain why she seemed so distracted. Well, nothing is certain, right?”

“Very little is certain, that’s true. Oh, dear, help me please, I need your hands.” She had maybe too many cuttings.

“Of course, of course,” he said holding out his hands to take some of the herbs. He wasn’t about to accept seeing his sister so unhappy, but he would keep that thought to himself for now. He gave Evvy a bit of a smile that he hoped would be convincing.

She burdened him with the herbs, and smiled before leaning up to give him what she hoped was a distracting kiss. “Am I the only one who noticed that Cass and Non are both very late for breakfast?” she asked with a smirk.

“That fact was not lost on me either,” he said with a laugh. “Something interesting to discuss at the gossip session, I’m sure.”

“It remains to be seen if she turns up. Who knows, maybe they eloped,” she teased. “Best check the stable for her horse.”

“They better not have,” he laughed. “Although it certainly would play into her romantic fantasies, I’m sure. And speaking of, we had better get back before they begin spinning all sorts of tales about us.”

“My darling, what’s the worst they _can_ say at this point?” Evvy reasoned. “I’m pretty certain yesterday more or less confirmed that we don’t just sit around holding hands.” Her eyes twinkled.

“True. But given how frequently Dorian and company chortled at us in the mornings, they already had an inkling.”

“Also true. Still, I think we’ve become old news to them now – Krem and Mahanon are of much greater interest.”

“They see us all the time – Mahanon and Krem are far more rare and therefore exciting,” he laughed. “At least, I think that’s the explanation.”

“It makes sense to me – Mahanon especially. Of course, he’s rather exciting to me too,” she added with a grin.

“I suppose I’ll just have to cope with being the most boring of the Grand Forest Villa men,” he teased, also grinning. “Content to just read my books and play chess.”

“If it’s any consolation, my love, you are the most interesting person in the world to me.” She smiled. “And I’m sure our child will find you almost as fascinating as I do.”

He favored her with a warm smile. “Well, I’m very glad to hear that,” he said, kissing her. “And I certainly hope so.”

“I haven’t a doubt of it.”

* * *

They returned to the table to find the others discussing what was keeping the stragglers. “I suggested to Cullen that maybe they eloped,” Evvy said, sitting down.

“I certainly hope not,” Dorian replied. “I’ve already started planning their wedding, I’ll be very put out if that planning was for naught.”

Everyone laughed. “Dare we ask what you have planned?” Rosalie inquired.

“Oh, all those sappy romantic cliches that are so dear to Lady Cassandra’s heart,” he said with a smirk. “Candles and flowers and music, the whole lot of it. I pity Mahanon a bit, actually.”

“He loves it. He’s a poet at heart,” Evvy assured him. “I would love to see this wedding.”

“So would I,” Josie agreed with a giggle. “All the more reason to hope they didn’t run away from home.”

“Indeed. And if you need anyone to start planning _your_ nuptials, my dear, you know where to find me,” Dorian added with a wink.

“I’m starting to regret that you weren’t around to plan _our_ wedding,” Evvy remarked, even as Branson looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted Dorian arranging his wedding or not.

“Oh, it would have been divine, I assure you. I suppose I’ll just have to be content planning a party for your first anniversary.”

“That would be lovely, thank you. Don’t you think so, dear?”

“I do, although I’m a little afraid,” Cullen teased with a laugh.

“You should be,” Dorian teased back. “And then after all this planning, I’m going to sleep for an age.”

“I’d say you’ll have earned it. Well!” Evvy turned to greet the new arrivals. “Good morning, sleepyheads!”

“Good morning,” Cass mumbled, glancing around as she sat. “What are you all discussing so intently? Do I... even want to know?”

“Actually, Dorian is offering his services as a wedding planner to Josie and Branson. Unless you want to make use of them first, of course.”

“Erm... that’s all right, thank you,” she replied, turning a bit red as she accepted a plate. She coughed slightly, trying not to glance too obviously at Non. “So... plans for the day?”

“Gossip for the usual suspects, the village for those who remain and are willing to come along,” Cullen offered. “Nothing too wild.”

Evvy folded her lips inward to stifle a smile. “And yes, I’ll be staying here. But anyone who wants to go should go, don’t hold back on my account. Enjoy the fresh air.”

“Well, I have my marching orders, so I’m definitely going,” Cullen said with a laugh. “And Master Tethras wants to see the village. Mahanon? Bran? Can I interest you in coming along too?”

“I’ll go,” replied Branson, “if Josie can spare me.” He gave her a grin.

“I think I can survive being away from you for the afternoon, but just barely,” she said, her tone teasingly overdramatic.

“Excellent,” Cullen laughed. “How about you, Non? Are you staying at Cass’s side?”

“Ideally, yes. My lady,” he said with an impish grin, “shall we stay and face an inquisition, or go and let them speculate all the more?”

“I’ll come along,” she agreed, still a bit red. “Let them wonder what our secrets are. But I want to hear all your stories when I return,” she added to the group that had been designated to stay and gossip.

“Only if you tell us yours,” Rosalie replied sweetly.

Cass nearly spluttered on a sip of tea. “Mine? I’m sure you don’t want to hear any of mine!”

“Dearest Cassandra,” Dorian chuckled in disbelief. “It’s like you don’t know us at all.”

Evvy giggled, and Mahanon smirked at her from farther down the table. “Don’t look too smug, little lady,” he teased her. “I’m not telling you anything.”

“Why, Mahanon,” she said mildly, “is that any way to speak to the mother of your niece or nephew?”

“Sorry, tiny one, that kind of trick only works on your lord.”

“Excuse me, how did I get pulled into this?” Cullen laughed. “I’m perfectly innocent.”

“Except he’s completely right, Cul,” Rosalie pointed out.

“Well... yes...”

“It _used_ to work on you,” Evvy protested, a little sulky.

“Yes, when you were six!”

Rosalie was laughing so hard she was nearly in tears. “So Cul has been falling for tricks that Evvy used when she was _six_?” She wiped her eyes. “What other tricks does our lady have up her sleeve, I wonder?”

“Oh, you have no idea, my dear sister. I’m not a student of military and political history for nothing, you know... I’ve spent years learning how to outwit my opponents.” The green eyes danced.

“And yet your charms are lost on me these days,” said Mahanon with a dramatic sigh.  

“So it would seem. Rather a shame, too.” She paused, as though preparing to change the subject. “Oh, that reminds me. I was speaking earlier of posting a letter to my parents, but you could deliver it, couldn’t you?”

“I’ll be passing that way, of course.”

“Very good. While you do, would you be a dear and see about finding me that blueberry bush?”

“I think there’s a hothouse in Tantervale that might have just what you need. Only blueberries?”

“For now.” Evvy poured herself some more tea. “Much appreciated, Uncle Nonny.”

Josephine and Rosalie were watching with their mouths open, trying with the utmost effort to not laugh.

“Well... after that display I feel compelled to write an epic poem or something of that nature,” Dorian said, smirking.

“What display?” Mahanon asked, confused.  

“Nothing, dear heart. Dorian does this to me a lot, he seems to think I’m meant to be the subject of a ballad or something.” Evvy waved it off, trying not to smile too much. “Oh, but before all you big strong men leave us, could I trouble you to bring in some more firewood? I get a chill so easily sometimes, being this small, and it can’t be good for the even smaller person I’m toting around.”

“Of course, love, absolutely.” Cullen nodded. “Oh, and speaking of which, I should go get ready. I’ll be back in moment.” He kissed Evvy’s cheek before departing.

“Like taking candy from a baby, isn’t it?” Dorian said, looking at Evvy and winking.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Branson and Mahanon, however, had gone almost automatically to retrieve some of the requested firewood, so she relented. “Maybe a little.”

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Rosalie said, laughing. “That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You seem to be doing a fine job on your own, dear,” Dorian gently teased her.

“The trick is to appeal to their weaknesses,” said Evvy, “but also to make them think it’s their own idea. Mahanon’s not fetching a berry bush because I asked for one, he’s fetching one because we need one and he knows the perfect place to get it. Branson went into uncle mode – ‘I should get firewood because the baby needs a warm house.’ And Cullen... well, Cullen’s Cullen.”

“I wish I had known this sooner,” Rosalie said, shaking her head in impressed disbelief. “Maybe it wouldn’t have taken so long to get a ki-” She stopped abruptly, grinning. “Well, I’ll save that for the gossip session. Just know I’m insanely impressed.”

“Where exactly did an almost-Chantry novitiate pick up this skill?” Josie asked, amused.  

“From studying biographies of Queen Madrigal of Antiva and the woman they call the founding mother of Orlais,” Evvy admitted. “They were both remarkably gifted in this way, and I started trying to apply it some years ago. It took me a little while to feel comfortable enough to use it on Cullen, though.”

“Oh, like you said though, Cul is so easily influenced,” Rosalie chuckled. “And I’m pretty sure he’d give a limb if you said it was for the baby. He’s so adorably besotted.”

“He is. It’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.” Evvy smiled. “I have to be careful not to take advantage of it too much.”

“But you can take advantage of it a little,” Cass said with a laugh.

“Take advantage of what?” Cullen asked as he reappeared. He looked so innocently oblivious that it took a great deal of effort for most of the remaining family members to not burst out laughing.

“Of you, naturally,” said Evvy, seeking refuge in audacity. “They’re encouraging me to have you carry me around and other things to spoil me rotten while we’re waiting for our cub.”

“Whatever you want me to do, I will do. You know that,” he replied earnestly, looking a bit baffled as to why that made everyone giggle. He puzzled it through for a moment before shaking it off and draping his arms around Evvy’s shoulders. “Our ‘cub’. I like that.”

“Well, you are the Lion of Ferelden, love,” she reminded him. “It seems appropriate.”

“Mm, yes. And you’re my lioness,” he said, pressing his cheek to the top of her head.

“Oh, sweet Maker. The only thing missing is some puppies for him to make calf-eyes at,” Dorian rolled his eyes, but the smile he wore was of the utmost affection as he watched them.

“Which we may get next year, thanks to Cassandra’s gift,” Evvy pointed out, smiling.

“How true. Then there will really be no living with you,” Dorian teased. “Now, my lord, don’t you have a village to tour, an errand to run, and some marvelous surprise to acquire?”

“Trying to get rid of me?”

“Dorian’s eager to get on with the gossiping, I suspect,” Rosalie said with a giggle.

“Maker, yes,” he confirmed, leaning back in his chair.

“Well, I’ll go collect the others, then. Everyone enjoy yourselves,” Cullen said, giving Evvy’s shoulders a squeeze. “And play nice.”

“I’m _always_ nice,” Dorian countered.

“I’ll meet you in the herbary shortly, Mia,” said Evvy, wanting to see her husband off. She followed him out of the room. “Now, enjoy yourself and try not to pine too much, all right?” she teased him.

“I’m sure it will be nice, even though it would of course be so much nicer with you there,” he said, bringing her hands to his lips. “But I’m secretly very happy you can spend the day curled up by the fire.”

“I’ll learn all the good stuff and share it with you after dinner,” she promised.

“I’m actually a bit ashamed to admit how excited I am for that,” he said with a laugh. “And do me a favor,” he added, pausing. “Just... keep Mia’s spirits up, all right?”

“I’ll do my best, I promise.” She kissed him. “Enjoy yourself. I love you.”

“Thank you, darling. I love you too. Both of you.” He touched his hand gently to her stomach before turning to depart.

Smiling, Evvy made her way to the herbary, steeling herself for the task of trying to cheer Mia. “Cullen knows you’re not happy,” she said gently. “I told him that Blackwall implied he might not be able to return, perhaps ever... I think he’s accepted that as an explanation.”

Her face fell a little. “Cullen always was good at knowing when something’s bothering me,” she said with a sigh. “I hope he leaves it alone. He’s going to want to try and fix it, but I don’t think he can fix it. Not this time.”

“I know. I tried to make it sound very official and Grey Warden-y, so he’d come to the conclusion that there’s nothing he can do. He hates seeing you unhappy.”

“I know he does. He’s sweet and he always tries to protect me.” She smiled a bit, fondly. “And he wants me to be as happy as he is. But I... I can be happy. I have a wonderful life and I so look forward to being Auntie Mia to your baby. That’s more than many people get to be in this life.”

“You speak wisdom. And you’ll get your turn to be happy, Mia – I know you will,” Evvy said firmly.

“Thank you, Evvy,” she said, hugging the younger woman. “There is so much I need to process and feel and I’m sure I have a lot more crying to do. I don’t know. But for now, I look forward to distracting myself with the household gossip.”

“Let’s finish up here quickly and go get all the good stuff, then. It certainly sounds like Rosalie has a lot to tell us.”

“Yes, I’m dying to hear all about her news!” Mia said and the light genuinely came back into her eyes. “All right, what do you need me to do here?”

“Well, mostly I had you join me to give you a break. But since you’re teaching me to make such good things in the kitchen, let me show you a bit of what I know in here...”

* * *

Evvy did her best to keep Mia diverted and cheerful for the better part of an hour before they made their way to join the others. “All right, what have we missed?”

“Rosalie squealed for literally ten minutes about the color of Krem’s eyes,” Dorian said teasingly by way of greeting.

“I did not!” she protested, laughing. “It was maybe five minutes at most.”

“What color are they?” Evvy asked. “I’ve never gotten close enough to see.”

“Oh, Maker, here we go again,” Dorian pretended to groan.

Rosalie gave him a mock glare before turning back to Evvy, beaming. “They’re the most beautiful brown color,” she gushed. “But when you get up close you can see they’re not as dark as they look when you’re far away. There’s a little hazel in them and a bit of green. They’re so expressive too.”

“That sounds lovely!” Evvy poured some tea for herself, smiling. “I never did ask – where is Master Aclassi from? I can’t place his accent.”

“From Tevinter originally, specifically Trevis. But he left years ago and hasn’t been back. There’s...” Rosalie paused and sipped at her own teacup. “...well, some not very good things happened to him there.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I trust he’s happy now?” Evvy glanced at Dorian, wondering if he knew any of this.

“He is.” A little smile played at the corners of the youngest Rutherford sibling’s lips and she likewise glanced at Dorian. “Bull has helped him more than words can express – he’s given him a home, given him acceptance.”

“Good. Bull seems like a sweet person,” Evvy remarked. “I’m still working on that sketch of you two, Dorian.”

“That is very kind of you, Evvy,” he said, likewise drinking deeply, perhaps to try and hide the fact that he was blushing slightly. “You’ll have to... show it to me sometime.”

“I could get it now, if you like,” she offered. “As long as Rosalie promises not to dish about this kiss until I get back.”

“I promise.” Rosalie smirked. “Go get Dorian his eye candy, as he likes to say.”

“You... we... I,” Dorian stammered slightly. “Well, all right, yes. You can fetch it if you’d like.”

Evvy giggled and returned shortly with the sketchbook. “I have a few pictures in progress, but here’s the one you’re wanting,” she said, opening to a particular page and handing it to him.

“Oh…” His eyes widened. “Everything you draw is incredible, of course, but this is... I’m just going to hold onto this as we gossip. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Whatever makes you happy, my dear friend. Now, Rosalie, you were saying.”

“Well,” Rosalie looked beyond pleased. “You know those messages that Krem delivers? Whenever he brings one for the household, he also brings one for me. Nothing too major – usually little things like ‘good morning, Rosalie, I’m thinking about you.’ So, when he arrived yesterday, I pulled him aside and said _I_ had a message for _him._ ” She paused to giggle. “I wrote ‘Can I kiss you?’ on a sheet of paper. He was agreeable.”

There was a considerable amount of squealing. “That is too precious,” said Josie with a sigh. “Oh, you’ve been so patient.”

“I really have been, haven’t I?” Rosalie said, smiling a bit. “But I was well-rewarded for my patience. And he was... well, for a bit he thought I... would feel differently than I do.”

Everyone’s expression was a bit quizzical at that. “Why’s that, dear?” Mia asked finally.

Rosalie bit her lip. “It’s not really my secret to tell, but you’re my family so... he was born the wrong gender. He’s a man, but he was raised as a woman. He thought that would bother me or... change the way I feel about him. But it doesn’t. Not at all.”

“Oh... oh!” Evvy was only surprised, and she couldn’t help glancing at Dorian, trying to guess if he’d known. ”So that’s what you meant when you said Bull gives him acceptance.”

“Well, you’re the only one who would be affected by it,” said Mia after a thoughtful moment. “As long as you’re happy, then well and good.”

“I am, I’m very happy,” Rosalie sighed dreamily. “I don’t care about his past other than to see how brave it’s made him. I just care about him.”

“Well, out of all of us, I think perhaps I knew the longest – talking, as I do, with Bull.” Dorian coughed slightly. “But I can tell you this, Rosalie... Krem apparently speaks of very little else but you. He cares about you too.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” Evvy nodded, as did Josie. “We won’t let on that we know, if you think he would be uncomfortable.”

“Oh, thank you all. He doesn’t like talking about it and he can be so preciously shy,” Rosalie said fondly. “However, he knows that I was going to tell you all about the kiss, since I told him as much.”

They laughed. “Happy Wintersend indeed,” Evvy said playfully. “All right, who’s next?”

“I would love to hear from my future second sister-in-law!” Rosalie said eagerly.

Josephine smiled in response and rolled up her sleeve in order to pull off a gorgeous bracelet she was wearing. “So, in the drawstring bag Bran gave me, there was a note summoning me to the arboreal courtyard. I assumed it was just to exchange our gifts to each other, but...” She passed the bracelet around. “My name is engraved in the bracelet he gave me, but you might notice it’s engraved as ‘Josephine Rutherford’. My husband-to-be is anything but subtle.”

Again with the squealing. “Well, he’s always been the more self-confident of the boys,” Mia noted, admiring the bauble. “He must have had this ready some time in advance!”

“Apparently he was planning this since before all that horribleness with the duel,” Josie said, putting the bracelet back on as it was given back to her. “Oh, he’s just the sweetest! He told me he doesn’t know how he ever lived without me but that he doesn’t want to ever live without me again. Glorious Andraste, I’ve never cried such happy tears in all my life.”

“I know the feeling,” Evvy murmured, chuckling quietly. “Oh, we’re all so pleased for you, Jo.”

“Thank you, everyone.” She beamed. “And Dorian, if you really do want to give us any suggestions as we plan the wedding, I would love to have your help.”

Evvy leaned back in her chair, listening absently as Dorian prattled a bit, but soon got a strange look on her face. “Not again,” she muttered. “Excuse me.” She hurried out of the room to be sick.

“Oh, poor dear,” Mia tutted. “I’ll go get something gentle to soothe her stomach.” She disappeared in the direction of the herbary.

“Yes, poor thing. And her gallant lord isn’t even here to fuss over her,” Dorian added, flipping through the sketchbook slowly as they all waited for the rest of their party to return.

“My apologies,” Evvy mumbled, returning several minutes later. “The healer said elfroot tea will help with the worst of the nausea, I guess I’d better start having that more often.”

“Poor dear,” Mia repeated. She had returned just before Evvy and was carefully breaking up the herbs she had fetched. “It’s to be expected, don’t apologize. Here, this should help, and get the taste out of your mouth to boot. Would you like a bit more tea to help it all go down?”

“Please and thank you, most kindly,” Evvy replied gratefully. “So... where were we?”

“We were discussing my excellent plans for the wedding.” Dorian smiled, still flipping through the book as Mia gave Evvy the tea and herbs in question. “And I have been discovering some excellent work in here.”

“Oh, thank you, Dorian. I expect I’ll be doing a lot of drawing this winter, since I’m not allowed to do much else,” she teased.

“I should think so – oh,” he said abruptly, smirking a bit at one particular drawing. He got to his feet and came over to stand next to Evvy. “This one is rather interesting.”

“What? Oh!” She blushed. “That was in Val Royeaux.”

“Do I want to know?” Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

“It’s quite a nice picture of your brother in repose,” Dorian replied. “Probably not of interest to you.”

“Nope, definitely not,” Mia teased. “He’s your most frequent subject, isn’t he?”

“Oh, without question.”

“I can confirm that theory,” Dorian laughed as he paged through. “Is this a sketchbook or a book of Cullen?”

“Practice makes perfect,” Evvy replied sweetly.

“Then I’m sure you draw him perfectly because there is a lot of practice here,” Dorian teased, handing her back the sketchbook and retreating to his seat. “Although I’m certain your lord doesn’t mind being your muse at all.”

“He finds it flattering. I think he found it a little off-putting at first,” she admitted. “I was sketching him in the carriage coming back from Denerim, and he was a bit bashful about it. He’s gotten more comfortable since then.”

“I don’t think Cullen has ever found a single thing you do ‘off-putting’,” Mia said, smiling. “He just highly doubted he was worthy of being sketched, I’m sure. My shy little brother.”

“You’re probably right. I’ve been trying to convince him otherwise though... I think I’ve made progress.”

“You certainly have,” Rosalie said. “You made him a lion again – and prepared him to have a cub. He’s come so far. You both have.”

“He’s a good man. He just doesn’t realize how good he is,” Evvy reflected.

“Thank the Maker you’re here to show him,” Mia said fondly.

“I do my best. It’s gotten easier... the first few months were a bit... brutal,” she admitted. “But he was worth the effort.”

“I know he never meant to make you suffer,” Mia assured her. “He just needed to come alive again. And I’m very glad neither of you are suffering now.”

“I know he didn’t. We both had a lot of adjustments to make, like any newlyweds. Josie, you’ll have a much easier time of that since you and Branson... actually know each other.” Evvy chuckled.

Josie laughed slightly in reply. “Indeed. But it doesn’t matter how the Maker leads us to love,” she said, glancing around at the group. “Only that we get there if it’s where we want to be.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Evvy said, raising her cup. “Enough about me, I’m old news. Dorian, we haven’t heard any gossip from you.”

“Oh, there isn’t much to tell,” Dorian replied, as he usually did. “It was a pleasant enough evening. Although for someone so rough and tumble he certainly is a sap. It was an awful lot of ‘I want to talk about my feelings, Dorian.’” He did an impression of Bull’s low rumbling voice, then grimaced. “Ugh.”

The women giggled at the mimicry. “You like it!” Rosalie squealed.

“I’ll admit, it isn’t the worst thing,” he allowed, hiding a smile behind his cup. “The whole ‘strapping Master of Horse’ routine doesn’t hurt either, even though it does sound a bit like the plot of a tawdry romance novel.”

“Perhaps a little, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Josie teased him. “Look at Cassandra.”

“Speaking of Cassandra, I couldn’t help noticing that she was... a bit late this morning,” Evvy remarked slyly. “Any thoughts?”

“Oh, several,” Dorian smirked. “And most of them not very suitable for polite company. Hmm... I wonder if Mahanon found that copy of _Carmenum di Amatus_ in the library...”

Evvy, taking a sip of her tea at precisely the wrong moment, spluttered a bit. “Are _you_ the one who put it there?”

“What makes you think that?” Dorian saiid, smiling innocently. “I have no idea how it got into your library. None at all. But I take it you enjoyed it?”

“I – that is – it was quite... quite something,” she managed.

“Mm, isn’t it though?” he replied. “I knew it would go over well. Treat it gently, that’s an extremely rare volume.”

“What exactly is the _Carmenum di Amatus_?” Josie chanced a bit warily.

“A book of poetry,” Evvy replied. “More specifically, a banned book of poetry. Rather increasingly salacious poetry.”

“Ohh. Oh my,” Josie replied. “Well, if Mahanon _did_ find it, that... could explain a lot.”

“It certainly could.” Evvy was glad that Josie wasn’t questioning her about it. “Even without it, you know what his letters are like – he could have written her his own.”

“Oh, that’s so true!” Rosalie said in delight.

“And since neither one of them are here to defend themselves, we can invent all sorts of stories,” Dorian added, smirking.

“Oh dear,” Mia said, laughing. “That could be dangerous!”

“It could be.” Dorian smirked. “The more dangerous the better, I say. I’m a minstrel, after all, I live to embellish.”

“Well, while Dorian embellishes, does anyone else have anything to share from yesterday?” Rosalie smiled.

“Cullen beat me at chess. That’s the extent of my news,” Evvy joked. “We had to do _something_ while the rest of you were occupied, after all.”

“How bookishly adorable,” Dorian said fondly before turning to Mia. “How about you, Mia? What happened to Ser Blackwall this morning, anyway?”

“He – he had to leave,” she said hesitantly. “Grey Warden business, he got an urgent message very early.”

Evvy’s heart ached for her. Lying was not something Mia did easily or well, but she was doing her best. “It’s unfortunate. But we’ll see what the spring brings us, yes?”

“Oh, well, I am sorry to hear that,” Dorian said sympathetically. He glanced at Evvy as if to see if he could get any more information out of her but, seeing that she also was being carefully guarded about this fact, he instead forced a pleasant smile. “But seeing what opportunities await in spring is a good idea all around.”

“The rest of you will have opportunities,” Evvy corrected, chuckling and resting her hands on her stomach. “ _I_ will be approximately twice as wide as I am now and possibly unable to move.”

“And probably snuggled up in bed with a handsome golden-haired ex-Templar pressing an ear to your stomach,” Dorian added. “So I feel bad for you, but only slightly.”

“Well. I didn’t say I was _complaining_ about it,” she said with a smirk.

* * *

The adventuring party returned shortly before dinner. Varric seemed to have mostly enjoyed himself, apart from complaining about the cold. “Your library space looks like it’s going to serve the purpose well, at least to start. It might outgrow the house in time. Who’s going to run it for you?”

“Our search turned up some rather interesting characters,” Cullen replied. “In the end, I think the job is going to go to a Master Harel. He is a very learned elf and seems eager to start.”

“Welcome back, everyone,” said Evvy, coming to greet them. “Did you have a good time?”

“Hello, darling.” Cullen beamed, moving quickly to come and kiss her. “It was a nice ride, if not a bit brisk. And we saw the library space, it’s excellent. How was your day?”

“Nice and quiet. Glad to have you back, though. Did you see the healer for me?”

“I did indeed. She was very happy to receive the herbs, and very flattered that you thought of her,” he said cheerfully. “And she sent me home with more elfroot, just in case you need it.”

“That was kind of her. I’m already dosing myself with the tea as she recommended – I was sick earlier,” she admitted. “But I’m fine now. Where are Cass and Non?”

“Cass and Non? They slipped off to...” He rubbed his neck, chuckling slightly. “...well, I don’t think I necessarily want to know what they’re doing, to be honest.”

“They didn’t elope, did they?” she teased.

“I don’t think so, but I wouldn’t be surprised.” He grinned. “I never thought I would see Cass look so smitten, but she truly is.”

“More or less than yourself, would you say?” His wife’s smirk was mischievous but fond.

“I would say she’s almost as bad as I am. _Almost_ ,” he said, laughing. “To which I’m positive the entire household would reply that no one is as bad as I am.”

“You’ve got that right,” said Rosalie, laughing as she joined them in time to hear the last remark. “Dinner’s on the table, everyone. Mia sent me to ask if you brought dessert for us.”

“Oh? Was I supposed to bring dessert?” Cullen pretended to look shocked before his features set into a smile. “Pies again. I left them with Sereda.” He turned to Evvy. “And I know we just had Mia’s cake, but I brought you a few little vanilla cakes, my darling.”

“Your father spoils us,” she said, glancing down at her abdomen. Looking up again, she smiled. “Thank you. I did ask for a surprise, that’s always a nice one.”

“I’m glad you’re pleased,” he said, smiling warmly. “But that’s not the only surprise I picked up today.”

“Oh? You do have a way to make a lady curious,” she said. “Is this something for everyone or just me?”

“Just for you. I’ll show you later, after dinner,” he said, still smiling. “And after I get the gossip, of course.”

“Of course.” She took his hand and they went to join the others for dinner.

Evvy was mostly quiet during the meal, trying to eat without possibly creating more upset in her stomach. The whole ‘there’s another person inside you’ business was still rather new, and she would need to learn to handle it well in order to keep doing her duties. _Well_ , she thought, amused, _that and the fact that this will not likely be the only time I go through this. All things considered, I’m a little surprised it took **this** long._

“Did the fishermen have any insight into the upcoming weather?” she inquired. “In my experience, growing up in a harbor city, they’re usually among the most accurate when it comes to prognosticating such things.”

“They seem to think it’s going to be cold, but not too snowy,” Cullen replied. “So we might occasionally be able to go for a walk or two. Maybe, we’ll see.”

“That would be nice,” she said with a sigh. “I’m already starting to get a little stir-crazy.”

“Well, a walk before it gets too cold is in order then,” he relented. “But you’re wearing my surcoat when we go and that’s that.” He laughed fondly.

“Yes, dear.” She started to take another bite of her dinner, then realized the conversation had gone quiet and they were being watched. “What?”

“Just watching the two of you, of course,” Dorian said, leaning on his hand with an affectionate smirk. “You’re both ridiculous, you know.”

“What’s ridiculous? I want to go outside and he’s making it possible.” Evvy forced down a bit of irritation; she’d heard that could happen sometimes in her condition, and she wondered if she ought to warn the family.

Dorian was undeterred. “You know we all love it, my dear. Never change.”

But Cullen took notice, and patted Evvy’s hand gently, looking a bit quizzical. She relented, and sighed. “I’m going to apologize in advance, everyone,” she said. “I’m given to understand that I’m likely to have very rapidly shifting emotions in the months ahead. If I become irritable or irrational at any point, please don’t take it personally. I’ve never grown another person before and I don’t know entirely what to expect.”

“Well, given that none of us have either, we can certainly be lenient,” Dorian said, smiling warmly. “I’m certain none of us will mind, my dear, don’t worry. This is a new experience and we’re here for you.”

Josephine giggled. “I’m sorry, Evvy, that was just the cutest turn of phrase,” she said. “You’ve never ‘grown another person before’ – I love that.”

“Well, at least I can set the example for anyone else here who decides to grow a person at some point,” Evvy quipped, now amused herself. “I can say this – growing herbs is a _much_ simpler task.”

“I imagine so,” Dorian offered, before leaning in and whispering for just Evvy to hear. “But the process beforehand is probably not nearly as much fun.”

She lifted her eyebrows, green eyes glinting. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” she returned quietly, smirking.

“Oh, I certainly have had a bad influence on you, my lady,” he chuckled, not sounding particularly sorry.

Cullen, who hadn’t heard the remark, could nevertheless guess the substance to a certain extent and occupied himself with drinking a sip of wine, trying not to blush.

“Hey... are we late for dinner?” came a new voice, and everyone turned to see Mahanon and Cassandra enter the hall. “Sorry – I’m glad you didn’t wait for us, we had to... uh... talk.”

“Oh, they live!” Dorian said, raising his arm as if to herald them. “You are... well, no, I can’t sugarcoat it, you are indeed late to dinner.”

“We missed you both,” Rosalie added. “What were you two discussing so intently?”

They exchanged a serious, if slightly embarrassed, look. “The future, mostly,” Mahanon said. “I have another five years left before I can leave the service, and... well...”

“Five years is a long time,” Cass admitted, but smiled. “But this is what I want and well... I’ve waited this long for it. I can wait a bit longer.”

There were slight coos of approval from Josephine and Rosalie. Varric grinned. “Sailor, you’re determined to make this visit so unbelievable that I can never put it in a book, aren’t you?” 

“We’re all _very_ happy for you,” Evvy said warmly. “Non, you finally found a woman – besides me, that is – willing to put up with your nonsense. I’m so pleased.”

Cass chuckled slightly at that, giving Mahanon a playful jab with her elbow. Meanwhile, Cullen’s eyes were sparkling. “Cass, how wonderful.” He rose to embrace her. “It will be worth the wait, I can promise you that.”

“Says the voice of experience,” Branson teased. “Congratulations, you two.”

“Thank you, all,” Cass said, taking a seat. “It’s not exactly a normal proposal, more of a promise for the future. But we’re very happy.” She was obviously delighted beyond words.

Varric was still shaking his head over the whole thing, deeply amused. “Let’s have a toast,” he proposed. “To the engaged couple, to the _almost_ engaged couple, to the expectant couple, and to everybody who’s still waiting for their happily ever after.”

“Hear, hear.” Rosalie smiled, lifting her glass. “To the Grand Forest Villa family tree and its many growing branches. Cheers.”

* * *

With dinner concluded, Evvy was a little impatient to get Cullen alone and find out what the mysterious surprise was. Of course, first there was the gossip to be shared, and she didn’t restrain her giggles when she told him about Dorian holding her sketchbook. “It was precious. He just... really wanted that picture. I’d better hurry up and finish it.”

“Well, I never thought I would use this word to describe something that Dorian is up to but – how adorable,” Cullen chuckled. “He and Bull are surprisingly well-suited, and they both deserve to be happy so very much. I’m glad.”

“Meanwhile, Rosalie finally got a kiss from Krem. Apparently whenever he brings a message for you from the Arl, he brings a little one for her from himself too. It’s too sweet for words... I wonder how long before he comes to you for your permission.”

“My little sister is indeed grown up,” he said with a smile, his tone a bit nostalgic. “But I’m overjoyed to see her so happy. Whenever Master Aclassi does decide to come for permission... he certainly has it.”

“You’re a good brother,” she said fondly. “So tell me about your day.”

“It was clearly much less interesting than your day, my dearest darling,” he said with a laugh. “But it was very nice nevertheless. As I said, we saw the site that will house the library, we of course had to stop by the tavern. Oh, and I found something very interesting at the bookseller’s...”

“Oh, is this my surprise? I’m intrigued already.” She tilted her head. “Which reminds me, Dorian more or less confessed to being the one who put the poetry book in the library. I don’t think it was intended for _us_ , but he figured out we took it with us to Val Royeaux and I suspect he’s not done teasing me yet.”

“Ah...” Cullen replied, turning a bit red. “Of course it was Dorian, why am I surprised? I fear he’s going to have a bit too much fun with the revelation that we took it...”

“I’m learning to hold my own against him. He made the observation earlier – for my ears only, thankfully – that growing herbs might be easier than growing a person, but the preparation isn’t quite as much fun.” She smirked. “That’s why I replied, ‘wouldn’t you like to know’.”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen replied, but laughed. “You know, I’m almost certain in a normal household Dorian would have been fired a hundred times over by now. Here we just make him part of the family instead.” He laughed again. “Excellent retort, by the way.”

“He’s like a very silly brother, in some ways,” she remarked thoughtfully. “Anyway, love, do go on. What did you find at the bookseller’s stall?”

“Oh, yes, of course.” He laughed again at his own temporary diversion, and retrieved the book in question. “I was searching for a surprise for you and thinking about the fact that you wanted to hear me sing – I know I did yesterday, but I wanted to find something just for you. That’s when I came across a book of Free Marches ballads, completely by accident too.” He handed it to her for inspection.

“Oh, you sweetheart!” She laughed, paging through the book. “Some of these are so old I don’t even know them. I’m touched, thank you.” She beamed at him.

“Well, let me show you my favorite. For obvious reasons, it reminds me of you,” he said with a smile, flipping through the book. After a moment, he came to the page in question and turned it towards her. “Do you know this one?”

“‘Black is the Color’ – no, it doesn’t ring a bell,” she said thoughtfully. “It’s from Tantervale, looks like it’s a traditional piece.” She read the first line, and her cheeks turned pink. “Oh, Cullen, you romantic.”

“I’m guilty as charged, my lady,” he said, kissing her hand. “Now, get comfortable and I’ll sing it for you if you’d like.”

“As if I would say no to that!” Delighted and faintly awed, she settled herself in her chair and watched him eagerly as he took back the book.

Smiling, he cleared his throat and began singing softly. “ _Black is the color of my true love’s hair. Her lips are like two roses fair. She’s got the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands, and I love the ground whereon she stands. I love my love, and well she knows I love the ground whereon she goes. I wish the day, it soon would come, when she and I could be as one...”_ He paused a moment and came to kneel in front of the chair.

Evvy, who had tears in her eyes but was smiling broadly, had to stop herself from cutting off the song with a kiss. She had both hands pressed to her heart and shook her head at him just a little.

“ _Black is the color of my true love’s hair. Her lips are like two roses fair. She’s got the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands, and I love the ground whereon she stands. I go to Clyde, and I mourn and weep, for satisfied I never can be. Then I write her a letter, just a few short lines, and suffer death a thousand times...”_ He repeated the first verse twice more, stroking her cheek fondly as he did so, beaming at the sight of her glistening green eyes as he finished. “ _For black is the color of my true love’s hair_.”

She lunged forward the short distance, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. “That was so beautiful,” she murmured. “I am so lucky to have you... thank you so much.”

“I am so very pleased you liked it,” he replied warmly, nuzzling her cheek and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too. Stop making me cry,” she added teasingly, wiping her eyes. “Apparently that’s not unusual in my condition either.”

“I’m sorry,” he laughed, gently stroking her moist cheeks with his thumbs. “I’ll try not to make the crying worse... but I have a feeling I will fail.”

“I feel like I need to sing something for you, but I don’t have a very good singing voice,” she admitted. “I’ll try, though, if I find something appropriate.”

“Dearest, how sweet,” he said, his smile widening. “I’m sure you have a lovely singing voice and if you ever do find a song to sing, you know I would love it, whatever it was.”

“For you, I’ll try,” she promised. “You learned to dance for me, I can at least attempt this for you.” She kissed him again.

He held her close for a moment, running a hand through the raven-colored hair that had inspired him so. “You’re wonderful,” he said softly. “And maybe we can find something to sing together.”

“That would be something, wouldn’t it?” she agreed quietly. With a sigh, she added, “You know I won’t be able to resist bragging about this.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” he said with a chuckle. “And it seems like a fair price to pay, since I hear most of their gossip from you.”

“And it’s not like there’s a whole lot of gossip for me to share with them, either,” she noted. “By the time I met any of them, we’d already been married and had our first kiss – I sort of missed out on getting to squeal about these things with them. Not that I’m complaining, you understand.”

“No, of course not.” He smiled. “But it is too bad – hopefully we’re not _too_ terribly boring. Based on the success of our prank, I’d say we’re not.”

“Yes, but the prank no longer works, since now I’m going to be both hungry _and_ tired on a regular basis,” she pointed out, laughing.

“That is true. But it was fun while it lasted,” he noted. “And I’m delighted that we have a very specific reason to stop the prank. Speaking of that very specific reason, can I get you anything? Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m feeling fine. The only thing I need, I have right here,” she assured him.

He stared lovingly at her and, realizing he was still on his knees from when he had finished the song, stood so he could lean against the back of the chair she was sitting in. “Well, I know the night is still a bit young, but I don’t think I would mind if we didn’t do much of anything for the rest of it. What do you think?”

“I think, my lion, that sounds absolutely perfect.”

“Well, excellent.” He smiled. “I suppose we should just get ready for bed and... enjoy the company.”

“I’ll be with you shortly.” Evvy shuffled off to the bathing chamber for her nightly routine. “Oh, I actually forgot, dear,” she called. “I got you one other Wintersend gift when we were in Val Royeaux, but with all the excitement yesterday I didn’t give it to you. Do you want it now?”

“Oh?” Cullen called back. He had prepared himself for bed and was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. “Haven’t you already given me so many amazing gifts this Wintersend? What else could I possibly need?”

“Oh, well, if you don’t want it I’ll just... get rid of it somehow.” She opened the door. “But I’ll let you decide.”

It was green – very green – and not at all suited to a harsh Fereldan winter. The soft, delicate fabric fell to her knees, and there were no real sleeves to speak of, only a length of braided black satin ribbon securing the garment over each shoulder. “Apparently this is what ladies wear to sleep in Orlais,” she remarked, looking just faintly uncomfortable (and more than a little cold). “Maybe it was a bad idea, I just thought...”

For several seconds, Cullen just stared. After a while, he remembered how to speak and cleared his throat slightly. “No... no, it uh... it wasn’t a bad idea at all. It’s...” He cleared his throat again. “Although... aren’t you freezing, dearest?”

“Well, yes,” she admitted. “I wasn’t really thinking about winter when I bought it... it was just really pretty and I know you like when I wear green and I wasn’t having any better ideas for your gift – we didn’t know about the baby then, of course...”

“Evangeline...” he said with a smile, gently cutting her off. He repositioned himself so he was leaning against the pillows and patted the bed slightly in invitation. “It’s wonderful, I love it. Now, come and snuggle up before you freeze, my sweet.”

She stopped babbling and smiled, still a little embarrassed. “Yes, my lord,” she replied, moving to join him. “You don’t think I’m terribly silly?”

“Not at all,” he said, his voice low. As she got into bed, he immediately pulled her close, gently rubbing her bare shoulders to help warm her up. “It’s just a shame it’s so terribly cold at the moment...” The color of the garment was making her eyes extremely bright and they were almost mesmerizing at this close proximity.

“Well,” she said coyly, recalling a conversation they’d had one summer morning, “you _are_ good at keeping me warm...”

“Mm, that’s true, isn’t it?” He smiled, gently pulling her closer and kissing her for a long time.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The household has some more fun with that song before Cullen is knocked for a loop by some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our slightly watered-down version of Blackwall's personal quest. This is bad. What's coming is worse.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

Sometimes, Evvy wondered how she managed not to look incredibly smug at the breakfast table. Fortunately, she was perfectly calm when she sat down; Cullen was still asleep, but she needed to get some elfroot tea in her system to head off possible morning sickness, so she went without him. “Good morning, Dorian,” she said when he appeared. “Sleep well?”

“Good morning, my dear.” He smiled, sitting across from her and regarding her for a moment. “I slept well enough. I trust you did as well?”

“In largest part,” she replied with a chuckle. “Oh, I have some gushing to do though, if you’re interested.”

“It’s a safe bet to say I’m always interested in hearing you gush,” he replied, looking a touch delighted. “What spectacular deeds has your lord been performing now?”

“The surprise he brought me from the village? It was a book of traditional ballads from throughout the Free Marches.” She looked a bit giddy as she stirred her tea. “And he sang one to me! He said he thought of me right away and he spent the whole carriage ride back learning to sing it!”

“Oh, sweet Maker.” As family minstrel, Dorian looked even more impressed than the others might have. “What did he sing and why wasn’t I informed of this immediately?”

“I was a little distracted. But I brought the songbook so you could see it – here.” She opened the book to ‘Black is the Color.’ “He’s a hopeless romantic, look.” She pushed the book across the table, eyes shining.

“How apt,” he chuckled approvingly. “Andraste preserve us all, that man is sappy beyond words. Although I have to hand it to him – he knows what he’s doing.”

“It took him a while... but once he got started there was no holding him back.” Evvy’s sigh was a little dreamy. “And he has the most _marvelous_ voice, may I add. Present company excepted, I’ve never heard its equal.”

“Maybe I can rope him into singing with me sometime,” Dorian replied. “That would be something. Up until the other day, I never would have imagined Lord Rutherford being able to sing. He’s just full of surprises, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he certainly is. It’s a struggle to keep up with him sometimes,” she admitted. “Though I think I’ve managed to give him a few good surprises lately. Also, he’s never seen that picture you found yesterday, so let’s just keep that between ourselves, yes?”

“Oh, my lips are sealed, of course,” he said, smirking. “It does seem a shame to hide such a work of art away, though. Your trip to Val Royeaux sounds like it was much more interesting than we thought.”

Evvy chuckled. “Well, he didn’t want me going into detail about it in front of the family, but he was simply _adored_ by the university students. They were falling all over themselves. Who is that? He’s so beautiful! Is he staying? Can we keep him?”

Dorian laughed at that. “Well, say what you will about Orlesians, but they have always had excellent taste. Not that your lord noticed any of this going on, I’m sure.”

“Oh, Maker, not at all. He was too wrapped up in talking history with dear Professor Kenric. Then the students realized who I was and started gushing about how envious they were... I can’t blame them, I must say.”

“Given the scenes you’ve been preserving in that sketchbook of yours, I can’t say I blame them either.” He laughed again. “He’s handsome, he sings, he can dance, he even reads poetry – he’s every Orlesian’s dream.”

“Don’t forget he’s a superb horseman and soldier, his King thought him worthy of nobility, his siblings adore him, he’s in love with his unborn child, and he... well.” Evvy smirked. “As I told him once, nobody warned me I was being sent here to marry a paragon.”

“I don’t think you could have done much better if you married a fairy tale prince,” Dorian remarked. “Although if he has any flaw, it’s probably that he tires easily, isn’t it?”

“Mm, there is that.” She sipped her tea. “He doesn’t lack for _stamina,_ you understand, but he does... overextend himself sometimes.”

“Oh, you poor dears.” Dorian laughed, obviously delighted by her frankness. “Well, the best thing for him is to rest up so he can get back into fighting form then.”

“Yes. He had to do a fair bit of sleeping in Val Royeaux... all that walking and sightseeing, you know.” Her eyes were twinkling. “We were actually rather pleased when it rained one day, we were able to stay in the hotel room and... rest.”

“Yes, resting. I’m certain there was a lot of resting. After all, people often use the _Carmenum di Amatus_ as a bedtime story.” He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“We devoured that book,” she admitted. “Along with the chocolate-covered blueberries. And we played chess... although we rarely finish a game because we get distracted.” A mischievous smile played about her lips. “We tried that day, we really did, but after the fifth attempt...”

“This was an extremely eventful trip,” he teased. “I’m surprised you came back at all. I’m surprised you didn’t just run away from home with your poetry and your chocolate and your chessboard and abandon us all back here at Grand Forest with nary a thought.”

“I considered it, but we are dutiful creatures.” She laughed. “And we missed all of you, when we weren’t distracted. I’m fairly certain that Val Royeaux is where _this_ got started, though,” she added, indicating her abdomen.

“I can’t say I’m too shocked by that, only that it took this long.” He smirked. “You both seem to get distracted fairly regularly, after all.”

“More often than I would have believed, taking the first several weeks of our marriage into consideration,” she noted. “He was sort of... well, not to break confidence, but he wanted to wait until we loved each other. It was a lot more romantic than I’d been led to expect.”

Dorian smiled at that. “Well, doesn’t that just make him even more of a knight in shining armor?” he said warmly. “Don’t worry, your adorable secret is safe with me.”

“He’s very good, and he has no idea of it. He keeps asking what he did to deserve me – I can’t convince him that I’m the lucky one.” She chuckled.

“He’s very lucky too, dear, don’t forget that,” he said, giving her hand a fond pat.

“So he says.” Evvy smiled. “We’re both very lucky to have been brought into something extraordinary, I think.”

“I think the same is true for all of us,” he replied. “But you already knew that, of course.”

“An excellent point, my friend,” she noted warmly. “Now, I’ve told you more than the others know – I want some of the same in return. Give me all the good stuff about you and Bull.”

“Oh. Well. I already told you we had to have a chat about our feelings,” Dorian replied, sipping carefully at his cup of tea. “What else do you want to know?”

“Actually, I’d like to know how all this started... how did you become acquainted?”

“At the Summersday ball at Redcliffe Castle, although we mostly spent that time watching Rosalie and Krem together and trying to determine where that would go,” he admitted. “I didn’t imagine Bull and I would be seeing much of each other after that, really. Then... well, then we just kept crossing paths. I’m as baffled as anyone, to be honest.”

“That’s sweet. And you seem very happy – which is what we all want for you, you know. Sometimes stumbling into one another is the way it happens, or so I’m told,” she added with a chuckle.

“I am, surprisingly. Happy, I mean.” He smiled slightly. “And thank you for saying that. It’s an odd feeling having other people root for my happiness... it may take some getting used to.”

“Well, that’s what it means to be part of a family,” she said gently, smiling. “At least I’ve always thought so.”

“That hasn’t always been the case for me. So I’m glad it is now,” He reached out to pat Evvy’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Am I interrupting something?” teased a new voice. Josephine joined them, smiling. “Don’t tell me I’ve missed all the good stuff!”

“Yes, I’m afraid you have,” Dorian teased back, patting the seat next to him. “But if you’re very nice, maybe we’ll repeat it. _Some_ of it.” He winked at Evvy.

Evvy giggled. “Well, I can certainly brag about my lord singing,” she offered, pushing the songbook to Josephine. “Look at what I was serenaded with last night.”

Josie’s eyes widened. “Oh, my, that’s so precious!” She read the song over twice more, smiling as she did so, before she passed the book back. “So what was it like? I imagine he has a very nice singing voice...”

“Well, you heard him sing the lullaby on Wintersend morning,” Evvy said, “but yes. His voice is exquisite – I was in tears.” She was quietly thinking that the song could fit Josie as well as herself, and maybe Cullen should teach it to Branson. If Branson were the singing type, that is. She’d have to mention it to him. “He actually finished it while kneeling in front of me... it was so perfect.”

“How delightful! I wonder if we could persuade him to do an encore. I adored his lullaby, but a love ballad is very different...” she mused, eyes sparkling.

“I’ll ask him.” Evvy glanced at Dorian, wondering if he was thinking something along the same lines. Maybe the brothers could sing together – that would be remarkable It also occurred to her that Cass was as black-haired as they were, and maybe Mahanon would want to get in on the act.

Dorian did indeed seem to be on the same page as Evvy. “May I see that book again, dear? I believe I could easily translate this to the lute.”

“I’m sure the accompaniment would make it even more marvelous,” she replied, handing it to him. “I’ll tell Cullen he should confer with you about it, shall I?”

“Yes, please do,” he smirked. Giving the book a quick look over, that smirk only widened. “I have some thoughts on the matter...”

“I’m sure you do.” Evvy grinned at Josephine. “So, did you find the poetry book yet? The one we spoke of yesterday?”

“Oh, yes,” she whispered, a bit excited and perhaps a bit apprehensive, looking around as if she was afraid she might get caught. “I haven’t gotten far but... it’s certainly interesting.”

“The early ones are the tamest. Trust me, it gets worse as you go... you might want to wait until closer to your wedding to finish the book.” Evvy winked.

Josie put a hand to her cheek, coughing slightly in response. “Bran and I are much tamer than you all imagine, I think. Do you want me to shock my poor fiancé?” she asked, shaking her head with a little laugh.

“I’m the last person to judge on that score, my dear,” Evvy noted. “I could tell you stories about _tame_ that would put you to sleep.”

“You certainly can’t say that anymore,” Dorian offered, sipping at his tea innocently.

“Hush, you.” Evvy laughed. “I think it’s fairly obvious that I can’t say that anymore. But that’s not the point.”

“The point is that he started off adorably shy and although I’m sure you were impatient, you also probably loved it,” he suggested teasingly.

“I loved it once I understood it,” she corrected him. “For a while I thought maybe he just didn’t like me very much.”

“Ah, you poor darlings,” Dorian tutted affectionately. “You both fawned over each other in silence there for a while. I’ve never seen two spouses pine for one another like that – silently hate each other, certainly, but not silently love each other.”

“Was it so obvious to the rest of you?” she asked, curious. “I mean, I’m sure I was, because I wasn’t exactly _trying_ to hide it... but I couldn’t read him for the longest time.”

Josie gave a slight nod. “It was more apparent watching his siblings and Cass too – they all know him so well, and to see them so delighted and surprised was a big clue. We all knew he would get there eventually, just not when.”

“You were all a bit more confident than I was, then. Obviously we _did_ get there,” Evvy added, one hand on her stomach, “but there were a few days when I despaired a little. I understand it now, but at the time, I just didn’t know what I was doing wrong; we had to have a _long_ conversation when things finally came to a head.”

“Oh yes. Now, not to bring up a sore subject...” Josephine said hesitantly. “What exactly _did_ lead to everything being all right? Because for a while there we all were so worried. I know a bit of what happened, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard the full tale.”

Evvy winced a bit, and glanced at Dorian. “It involves you,” she said. “Are you all right with my telling the story?”

“Of course.” He smiled. “I’m rather proud of my role in the whole thing, after all.”

“You did help,” she agreed. “Well, to cut directly to the chase, Josie... Cullen got the idea in his head – and I still don’t know _how_ – that I was getting involved with Dorian. And he was not happy. I was doubly confused, both as to how he would come up with such an idea and why it would bother him, since this was at the time when I honestly could not make sense of how he felt about me.”

“This would have been completely hilarious, of course, were it not making them both so unhappy,” Dorian offered.

“He just got the wrong end of the stick, poor man,” Cassandra said, entering the room and immediately understanding what they were discussing. “He cared about Evvy so much at that point – in fact, he was just beginning to realize he loved her – but he didn’t imagine she could ever love him back. So his brain played a very ugly trick on him and he saw things that weren’t there instead of seeing the one thing that was.”

“Good morning, Cass,” said Evvy. “To be fair, I owe you an apology, because around the same time I had my own suspicions about him and you. He just seemed happier with you; it makes sense in hindsight, but I was _very_ unsure of myself at the time.” She chuckled. “I thought he liked you better.”

“No apology is necessary.” She smiled, holding up a hand. “It was a very confusing time for both of you. What I’m not entirely sure of is how it all was fixed so completely, except that I know Dorian had something to do with it.”

“Honestly, I’m not completely sure about that myself,” Evvy admitted. “Dorian came and found me in the buttery, which is where I ran to hide once the argument ended, and he ended up carrying me back to the library because I fainted. That much I know. But outside of that, I’m not clear on what you did, Dorian.”

“Well, to be honest, none of it would have happened if your lord hadn’t been brave enough to go through with everything. But a few days later, I confronted him about how standoffish he was being after the fact.” Dorian smiled, looking a bit pleased. “I couldn’t stand seeing you think you had done something wrong, so I just gave him a bit of a prodding. He was halfway there already, he just needed someone to get him going.”

“I was there for that part,” Josie recalled. “We were out in the courtyard, and I was reading to you, Evvy, but you were a thousand miles away. You usually were at that point; you were so _sad_ but I couldn’t figure out why. And then he came out and asked you to go for a ride with him, and you were rather surprised because you said it was the most he had said to you in at least a few days.”

“It was,” Evvy said. “He withdrew from me so intensely that I didn’t know what to think, and I was just trying to be numb.”

“Once he _finally_ said he kept a journal, the rest was easy,” Dorian said. “Thank the Maker he was willing, though – otherwise I think I would have dragged him out by his ear and sang the contents of that journal to you.”

Everyone laughed. “Well, we rode out to a clearing in the forest, and he brought a little picnic, and he gave me his journal and asked me to read the entries he marked. Basically, they showed his changing thoughts from when we first met to right before we had the fight.”

“Oh, that’s sweet!” Josie gushed. “You got to read his own exact thoughts.”

“And the fact that he showed you the journal in the first place proves how much he already trusted you,” Cass added with a smile.

“I didn’t even know what it was, at first,” Evvy admitted. “But it was... very moving, in its way. It was nice to find out some of what was going through his mind when we first met – it, er, clarified a few things I’d never understood. It _was_ painful to read some other aspects, but that’s because I hate him being in pain.” She nodded at Cass, knowing that she would understand what she meant.

“He hasn’t had an easy life, there’s no denying that,” Cass replied. “And for a long time he acted like he had to carry it all on his own. I’m glad you showed him he was wrong.”

“I’m glad he finally _listened_ to me when I told him,” Evvy joked.

Cass chuckled slightly at that. “Believe me, we’re all glad about that too.”

“I admit, though,” the lady of the house added, “I’m curious to know what he wrote about the news I dropped on him for Wintersend. He couldn’t even form coherent words at first.”

“Well,” said a new voice, and they all looked up to realize Cullen had been standing in the doorway. He moved to drape his arms around Evvy’s shoulders, gently. “I have it on good authority it went something like this... _Sweet Maker and Andraste, I’m going to be a father. I can scarcely drink it all in... I can scarcely speak except to say thank you. Thank you for this, and I promise I will do everything in my power to be the father this child deserves. I never imagined this before, but all I can think of now is holding my child in my arms. Maker, thank you.”_

 “How long have you been eavesdropping, my stealthy lion?” Evvy asked, tilting her head to smile at him.

“Not _that_ long,” he replied innocently, kissing her cheek and taking his usual seat. “So, how is everyone this morning?”

“Very entertained, as usual,” Josie said teasingly.

“Did you sleep well, dearest?” asked his wife.

“Quite well,” he replied, mostly ignoring Josie’s comment except to give her a sideways glance of mock warning. “I was worried I had overslept, but evidently not.”

“The small one had me up to attend to my stomach,” Evvy explained, “and I was lucky enough to find a few other early birds to keep me company. If you could, please, have a talk with your child and ask him or her to please not make me too sick.”

Cullen smiled slightly and got down on his knees, placing one hand very gently on his wife’s stomach. “Listen, my little dear one, if you could do me the favor of not making your mother terribly ill, I would be very grateful, all right? Think you can promise Da that?”

Evvy hadn’t quite expected such immediate action, but she completely melted at Cullen’s reaction. She glanced at the others at the table, her expression a mixture of _isn’t he the sweetest thing you ever saw_ and _these will be the longest months of my life._

Dorian shook his head at the display. “Glorious Andraste, this man is so syrupy I think we’ll be lucky if our teeth don’t rot by the time this child is born.” However, he smiled as he watched them.

“Never you mind it, dear,” Evvy said, brushing hair back from Cullen’s face. “I for one rather enjoy your syrupy tendencies.”

“Well that’s all that matters then.” Cullen smiled, leaning his head against her for a moment.

“Don’t worry, Cullen – from what I’ve seen, the Maker already answered your prayer,” Cass assured him. “You will definitely be the father your child deserves.”

“I for one have never doubted it,” Evvy added. “Now do sit down and eat, love.”

“Right, of course.” He got to his feet and took his customary chair at the head of the table. “Anyone have any plans for today?”

“Just the usual, for my part,” Evvy replied. “Mia might want to do a bit more learning in the herbary.”

“Also you and I should discuss something at some point today, my lord.” Dorian smirked. “I have a bit of a plan in mind.”

“Should I be worried?” Cullen surveyed the table, lifting an eyebrow slightly.

“No,” Evvy assured him. “At least, not if it’s what I think it is.” She gave him a smile. “Oh, Mahanon, there you are.”

“Morning, everyone.”

Cassandra smiled. “Good morning. I was starting to think you ran back off to sea,” she teased.

“If I had left early, you’d be going along as my captive,” he teased back. “What have I missed?”

Cass tried not to look too outwardly pleased at that before she answered the query. “Just Cullen showering his wife and unborn child with love. You know, the usual.”

“Good, I can take a favorable report back to Ostwick on that score,” he replied, amused.

* * *

The entire family was soon assembled, and breakfast served. Evvy’s songbook was passed around the table, and she tried not to brag too much about Cullen’s singing, but it was difficult.

“Oh, Cul, how precious!” Rosalie said in delight.

“It was nothing,” Cullen insisted, blushing slightly, before turning to Evvy. “As I said, I’m just happy it delivered as far as surprises go.”

“It more than delivered,” she promised. “You should sing more often.”

“Well, maybe...” Cullen began.

“Ah. In fact, my lord, attend,” Dorian said, looking exceedingly pleased with himself as he leaned over to consult with the lord of the manor quietly.

“Oh...” Cullen said, looking obviously intrigued, if not a bit embarrassed.

“I’m not quite sure what’s going on,” said Mahanon, “but I kind of feel like I want to play this game too.”

“You might,” Dorian agreed, glancing at Branson briefly as well.

“Evvy, do you have any idea what he’s up to?” Cassandra asked, looking suspicious.

“A few theories, nothing specific. But if it’s what I think it is, Cass, you won’t want me to ruin the surprise.”

“Well, my apologies, ladies, but allow me to abscond with your menfolk for a moment,” Dorian said, rising. “If they’re willing, that is. If they go along with my plan, I believe you’ll thank me.”

Cullen, Branson, and Mahanon were all sufficiently curious about this plot to adjourn with Dorian, leaving Varric and the “five sisters” to speculate wildly. “You do realize I’m going back to Kirkwall and starting a new book with all of you in it, right?” asked the author. “I even have a framing device in mind already.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Rosalie said with a smile, trying not to laugh at Cassandra’s look for utter shock and vague delight at the notion of being in one of Varric’s books. “Evvy and Cullen can put it in their library when it’s finished!”

“That’s why I’ll send two copies,” Varric promised. “I’ll make sure you’re all in there, don’t worry. I might skip the steamy bits though – Cullen will want to read this to his kid, I’ll wager.”

“How thoughtful.” Mia smiled warmly. “And how flattering. I never imagined being in a book by a famous author.”

“I’d wait until you read it to be flattered,” Varric teased her. “Just in case.”

The quartet returned a few minutes later, with Dorian preening and carrying his lute and the other three looking much like cats who had swallowed the family canary.

Josie looked at Branson, then at Evvy, her eyes wide. “Are they...?”

“I guess we’re about to find out,” Evvy said, slightly awed. “How they managed to put that together so fast, though...”

“Under my excellent direction, of course,” Dorian remarked, grabbing a chair and tuning his lute slightly. “Although your lord was very helpful in rallying the troops, Evvy, not that it took much convincing.”

She laughed. “We’re all terribly impatient. Master Tethras was just saying we’re all going to be in his next book, so you’re giving him even more material.”

“Well, I do live to please.” Dorian smirked before turning to the trio behind him. “Now, gentlemen, if you’re ready...”

Mahanon and Branson had evidently had an easy time learning “Black Is the Color,” given the fact that they had musical accompaniment and Cullen already knew it. Dorian played them a small introduction and Cullen began the first line by himself before Branson joined in and Mahanon followed next. They alternated between singing some lines together and allowing each man a solo with which to serenade his respective raven-haired love. As they sang, Cassandra had both of her hands clapped over her mouth while Josephine looked like she was trying not to swoon.

Evvy, for her part, just had an enormous smile on her face. Henceforth, she decided, she would believe there was no limit to what any of the four of them would do. Her eyes sparkled with delight.

Dorian shared that smile, still looking enormously pleased with himself as he played along. As the song came to an end, Josie nearly mobbed Branson with a hug and Cass sat staring transfixed at Mahanon as if she couldn’t quite tell if he was real or not.

“Well... did you like it?” he asked, slightly dubious.

“I... you... that...” Her eyes shone with near rapture. “That was incredible! I... Oh, come here, you.”

“Your wish is my command, my lady.” His doubt turned to smugness as he obeyed.  

Evvy looked up at Cullen, who had returned to her side. “That was perfect,” she told him, glowing. “I don’t dare take you to Orlais again, you know. Someone would steal you for certain.”

Cullen chuckled at that – and at the delight painted on both Cass and Josie’s faces. “Well, they could certainly try, but they’d fail,” he replied, stroking Evvy’s cheek. “Because nothing and no one could ever take me away from you.”

She covered his hand with her own. “I’d rather not present them with the temptation, if it’s all the same to you,” she said playfully. “Really, anyone who heard any of you singing would be transfixed. I had no idea we had so much talent hiding in this villa.”

“Neither did I!” Rosalie exclaimed, clapping her hands together in delight. “Well, I had an inkling Cullen could sing, but Bran, I didn’t know you had a voice like that! You’ve been holding out on us.”

“Well, I guess it’s just never come up,” he said with a boyish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Cul had to sing the Chant, if nothing else, as a Templar; I never had much occasion for singing. I like it, though, when I’m in the mood. And as it so clearly pleased my lady” – he tapped Josie’s nose – “I suspect I’ll be finding myself in the mood more often.”

“Oh yes. Yes, indeed you will,” Josie wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I had no idea you enjoyed singing, but now that I know that and now that I’ve heard your gorgeous voice, well...” She smiled a luminous smile and pressed her face against his cheek.

“I liked how Mahanon sang solo on the part about writing letters,” Mia observed, smiling. “That was cleverly arranged. And you were all splendid, I’m so impressed.”

“That fact was not lost on me either,” Cass said with a grin, folding both of her hands around one of Mahanon’s. “That was divine. You all were unbelievable, thank you. And thank you, Dorian – and you too Evvy, for sharing the song with us all.”

“If this is the sort of result we can expect, I will share almost anything my lord brings me,” she replied with a laugh. “What a joy this was!”

“All right, so the book has to include a musical number. Duly noted,” said Varric with a chuckle. “You men ought to perform professionally.”

“I think that could be arranged,” Dorian chuckled. “Although you all could put me out of a job then and then where would I be?” he added teasingly.

“Oh, I assumed you’d go with them, Sparkler. I doubt too many musicians could keep up with these three. Besides, they’ll need someone to protect them from legions of admirers.”

“That is true, someone would need to keep an eye on them,” Dorian replied, then arched an eyebrow. “And...  _Sparkler_? Really?”

“With a wardrobe like yours? How could I not?” He smirked. “I give everybody nicknames, it’s just a quirk.”

“Well, all right. I’m sure I could do worse than _Sparkler_... though not by much.”

“You _are_ very resplendent, Dori,” Rosalie added fondly. “In every possible way.”

“Dare I ask, Master Tethras, what you would call the rest of us?” Evvy inquired, amused.

“Hmm... well... I already named Sailor here, of course. I feel inclined to stick with Little Mother for you, my lady.” He studied the rest of the group thoughtfully, as though he hadn’t already named them all in his head – which Evvy was almost positive he had.

“Ooh, I have to know – what would you call Cul?” Rosalie asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Oh, Maker’s breath,” Cullen laughed.

Varric smiled slowly. “Curly. And that makes you three Curly-Girl, Curly-Two, and... Curly-Cute. Sailor’s lady would have to be Soldier, and then we’ve got Ruffles.”

Rosalie looked remarkably pleased by her nickname, while everyone turned to Josephine, who was very obviously Ruffles. She laughed. “Well, we’ll have to have you back the next time we have a party – some members of the family have missing other halves and I’d love to hear what their nicknames would be.”

“If visiting didn’t involve crossing the Waking Sea, I’d be here more often. Or are you referring to the gentlemen who were here for Wintersend?”

“That’s them.” Rosalie beamed. She didn’t notice Mia chewing slightly on her lip.

“Hero for the Warden, Tiny for the big guy, and... hm, the young man didn’t spend enough time around me for me to get a read on him. Think I’ll call him Krem Puff.”

Rosalie shrieked at that and slapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh. Oh, I _love_ that,” she whispered, and then turned to Dorian. “Don’t tell Bull, because then he’ll want to use it too and Krem will probably kill me. But, oh, I love that so much.” She smiled so broadly behind her hand that Cullen couldn’t help but laugh.

The rest of the family joined him. “Well, I do like being Little Mother,” Evvy remarked, smiling. “But I’m sure I won’t be the only one forever, so I may need a different name down the line.”

“Well, who knows what the Maker has in store.” Josie shrugged. “But you’re the first. And you’ll have that role forever.”

“True. And I’m also the shortest,” she added, laughing. “So I guess it will continue to fit.”

“And we’ve already nicknamed the baby our ‘cub’, so it seems like this nicknaming thing might stick,” Cullen added fondly.

“Oh, right, they call you the Lion of Ferelden, don’t they?” asked Varric.

Cullen nodded in response, smiling proudly. “I told Evvy that makes her my lioness. So by extension, the baby is a cub, I suppose. There could be a better fitting nickname that reveals itself over the years, but for now, this one works well.”

“Yeah, like I said, I could never put you people in a book. None of this is even remotely believable.” Varric laughed. “I’m going to try anyway, though. It’s been a lot of fun to watch.”

“Well, we live to serve,” Dorian said with a smile, his tone jocular. “Glad we could be entertaining.”

* * *

Varric and Mahanon left for the Free Marches just before Firstday, and life at Grand Forest more or less returned to normal. The main exceptions were Evvy’s occasional pregnancy sickness and Cullen’s determination to find out just what had become of Warden-Constable Blackwall. Cassandra, with only a trace of reluctance, agreed to get in touch with her old friend Leliana, whose contacts might stand a better chance of uncovering the truth.

Cullen did a surprisingly masterful job of hiding what he was doing, going about as if everything was normal. He only broke this facade when Cassandra received a letter one morning that she scanned quickly, biting her bottom lip as she did so.

“Cass?” Evvy caught sight of her from down the table. “Are you all right? It’s not bad news from Mahanon, is it?”

“What? Oh, no, nothing like that. News from a friend, that’s all.” She glanced at Cullen and he caught her meaning, although he felt his heart beat a bit irregularly at the idea of what Leliana had found.

Evvy was a little suspicious, but returned her attention to her own letter. “Mother and Father are, of course, delighted by our news,” she reported, glancing at Cullen. “Mother may come to us around Summersday to help with the birth – it depends on how things are in the Marches at the time. They send their congratulations to you, Bran and Josie.”

“That’s very sweet of them.” Josie smiled, but also glanced a bit quizzically at Cass and Cullen.

Aware that he was being watched, Cullen forced his features into a pleasant expression. This was never difficult for him to do whenever the baby was mentioned, of course, but curiosity over the substance of Cass’s letter gnawed at him. “Excellent, yes. I hope she can come – I think it would be good for you to have her here.

“It might make the process a bit less terrifying, yes.” Evvy sat back in her chair, one hand on her stomach; it was a little too early for her to be showing much, but she was already in the habit. “The rest is just Free Marches news, nothing of great interest – gossip, more than anything. I suppose you’ll hear from Father soon too, dear.”

“I look forward to that.” Cullen nodded. “He’s raised a wonderful family and I hope he can perhaps give me some advice so I can do the same.”

“Well, he’s raised a family. Opinions may vary on how wonderful we are.” She gave him a playful smile. “On that note, I’m off to attend to my morning duties.”

Cullen was just about to open his mouth to speak when Josie cut him off with a smile. “And don’t worry, I’ll go help her and make sure she’s not overdoing it.”

“I assumed someone would. You worry too much, dearest.” Evvy kissed his temple, then nodded at Josie and the two women left the hall.

Branson, sensing the mood, also made an excuse to leave. Dorian seemed to be of the same mind and put his arms around Mia and Rosalie’s shoulders. “Come along, ladies. I have a new song I would love to share with you.”

As soon as everyone had departed, Cullen turned to Cass and lifted an eyebrow. “From Leliana, I assume?”

“I am afraid so.” She sighed. “It’s... not good, Cullen. Warden-Constable Blackwall... died, some time ago. The man who was here at Wintersend was actually a wanted convict who had been assuming his identity.” She showed him Leliana’s letter, which explained that the man – a Ser Thom Rainier – had been traveling with the real Blackwall at the time of the Warden’s death, and had assumed his identity in order to continue his work. Rainier himself had actually been a wanted convict, having caused the deaths of a noble family in Orlais, and had met the real Blackwall while on the run.

“After he left Grand Forest,” Cass continued, pointing at the paragraph, “he turned himself in. He was... well... he claims that a certain gracious and noble lady had inspired him to do so. He was given to the Grey Wardens, and it’s unknown what has become of him since then.”

Cullen had listened to Cassandra speak and scanned the letter she passed him in complete silence, his eyes growing steadily wider, his lip twitching. After a moment, he ran a hand over his face and bit down slightly on his balled up fist as if trying not to scream. “He lied to her,” he finally managed. “He _lied_ to my sister, Cassandra.”

She nodded, looking dismayed. “I... I hardly know what to say, Cullen. He lied to everyone. I didn’t wish to discuss it in front of everyone – I didn’t want to assume your intentions in gaining this information. Would it be kinder to keep it from her?”

“I don’t know,” he groaned, getting to his feet and pacing slightly. “I genuinely don’t know. Her heart was already broken by him leaving, I would hate to see it break further. But maybe she has a right to know...” he sighed, pushing a hand through his hair in frustration.

“I am not fond of lying, but I would hate to cause Mia any further pain. She gives so much and asks so little,” said Cassandra. “Perhaps we should keep it between ourselves for now, and give it some thought.”

“That might be best for now.” He sighed again. “Thank you for getting the information, Cass. I didn’t mean to put you in an awkward spot, but I am... grateful... as hard as this may be.”

“You didn’t put me in an awkward spot,” she assured him. “If anything, I have put you in one. Let me know what you decide; I will keep it to myself unless you say otherwise.”

“Thank you, Cass. I... I am curious – if you were in this position... if you had a sister and this had happened to her... what would you do?”

“I have been asking myself that same question. And I think... I would not tell her. I _might_ tell her, truthfully, that Warden Blackwall is dead, since it is unlikely that she will encounter the other again... but even that much might cause too much pain.”

He nodded, looking a bit dazed as he attempted to take everything in. “I have a lot to think about. And I need to calm down before I can do that... because I am _furious_. I feel like she has a right to know the truth, and yet if I have the chance to prevent her experiencing more pain over this, what kind of brother would I be if I didn’t protect her? I have a lot to think about,” he repeated.

“It’s snowing. Lightly, but it is snowing,” said Cassandra. “My suggestion would be to bundle Evvy up warmly and take her outside for a little while. If you feel inclined to confide in her about the matter, do so. Otherwise, just try to enjoy a bit of time with your wife and your child-to-be and let it clear your head. Once you are calmer, you can make a better decision.”

He allowed a weak smile to play at his lips. “As usual, you’re right. I’ll let you know what I decide.”

She nodded. “For what it’s worth, I _am_ sorry that this didn’t work out. It was good to see her so happy.”

Cullen’s eyes closed for a moment. “Me too. Like you said, she gives so much and asks for so little. I wish that for once she had been allowed to have something for herself. Well, we’ll talk later.” With a final sigh and a nod, he found his feet carrying him in the direction of the library, a quiet refuge to pace. The words of the letter barbed at him – that “Blackwall” turning himself in had been inspired by a gracious and noble lady. It was almost more than he could bear, sadness for Mia mixing with the anger he felt at such a complete betrayal, becoming a strong blend of emotions so overpowering he actually found himself sitting down as if they had the power to knock him over. He sat in one of the chairs by the fire, staring blankly ahead.

* * *

When he didn’t turn up for lunch, Evvy – who had already been a little uneasy about Cassandra’s letter – started to worry. “My lord is in the library, my lady,” said James when she asked. “I daresay he just lost track of time. Shall I fetch him?”

She started to agree, then paused. “You know, I think I’ll go to him myself. I’m sure he’s fine, but I’ll take his lunch to him in case he’s busy. He might be wrapped up in research for our book about the villa,” she added.

“Or perhaps he needs a game of chess to clear his head,” said Dorian slyly.

“Perhaps.” Her lips twitched as she glanced at him. “Whatever the case, I’m sure everything’s fine.” She gathered a small tray together and made her way to the library, easing the door open until she caught sight of Cullen. “My lord?”

The sound of her voice broke Cullen’s reverie slightly and he looked up in surprise. “Hello, dearest. I... what’s that you have?” he asked, indicating the tray slightly. After a moment, his eyes widened. “Maker’s breath, is it lunchtime? I completely lost track of time.”

“I suspected as much. And I thought that whatever might be causing you to lose track of time could be something you’re not ready to share, so I brought your lunch to eat in here.”

“You’re perceptive as always, love.” He forced a small smile, accepting the tray with a nod of thanks. “I wish I could say I had spent these past few hours productively, but that is unfortunately not the case.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked, regarding him curiously.

He ate silently for a moment, obviously still pondering, before he spoke again. “Ev, what do you think is better – protecting someone from the truth because you know it will hurt them, or allowing them to have all the facts and make their own choices about it even if it’s horrible? Because I used to think I knew the answer, and now I’m not so sure.”

“I suppose,” she said after a pause, “it depends on who the person is and what I have to tell them. But unless it’s a life or death situation, I probably would keep it from them as long as possible.”

He nodded, absorbing that. The trouble was that he had no idea if this was a life or death situation – with the man who had posed as Blackwall in the custody of the Grey Wardens, it was impossible to know what was to come. For all they knew, it could be an entirely moot point. Cullen sighed slightly and reached out to take Evvy’s hand. “I’m wrestling with something very important and I would love to know what you think, but... I don’t want to burden you either...”

“My love, I’m here to share your burdens,” she reminded him. “They weigh less when carried by two. Am... am I the person you want to protect from the truth?”

“No, no.” He stroked her cheek gently. “Well, in a way, yes – but only because I know you’ll worry. But it’s... I’ll tell you what – when I’m done here, how would you feel about taking a walk with me?”

“You’re going to let me out of the house?” she teased him. “In all this snow and cold?”

He smiled slightly, his hand still resting on her cheek. “I’m a benevolent jailer,” he teased back. “But only if you promise to bundle yourself up and mind your steps in the snow.”

“I’ll do my best.” She was still amused, though concerned for him. Whatever was preying on his mind must be terribly serious, she thought, and though she didn’t want to pry she was immensely anxious that he would unburden himself at least a little.

He finished lunch quickly and made the necessary excuses for them to slip away. Donning his surcoat and making sure Evvy was dressed as warmly as possible, he stepped out into the cold afternoon, watching the snow fall in a light blanket across the estate.

Evvy, for her part, was purely delighted. “We don’t get nearly this much snow in the Marches,” she explained. “It snows, sure, but not like _this_. And Ferelden – some parts of it, at least – are much colder. I love what Genitivi wrote about the different parts in winter... like down south, the Korcari Wilds? What did he say about them? ‘A treacherous labyrinth of iced-over waterways.’ There’s nothing like that in Ostwick.”

Cullen smiled at that, taking her hand. “That is one of my favorite lines of Genitivi’s – I like it even more when you say it. Are you all right? It’s not too cold, is it?”

“I’m fine, dear. So... I imagine you don’t want to walk too far. This is beautiful, though, I’m so glad you suggested the outing.”

“It is,” he agreed, looking around as they walked. “We’ll have to do it again when the discussion is a little more pleasant.” He led her a bit further away from the house before he felt comfortable getting to the heart of the matter. “So the letter Cass got this morning... it was about that man Mia was friendly with...” He couldn’t quite bring himself to say “courting” under the circumstances.

“Warden Blackwall?” Evvy looked only faintly surprised. “She was right... she said you wouldn’t leave it alone. I’m guessing this is no good news, judging by your behavior.”

“Believe me, darling, I desperately wish I _had_ left it alone...” With a sigh, he launched into the substance of Leliana’s message. When he was finished, he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head slightly. “So now I have to decide what, if anything, I should tell Mia.”

“Oh, Maker.” She brushed some snow from a boulder and sat down. “If I’d had a million guesses I would never have imagined that’s why he left. We... fabricated his departure somewhat, you know, because Mia didn’t want anyone to worry. He slipped out in the night and left her a letter – it didn’t explain much, but he did say he wasn’t worthy of her kindnesses and good opinion. I found her crying over it and she begged me to help her keep it a secret.”

Cullen shut his eyes a bit at that, worrying at his bottom lip. “She was happy, Evvy,” he sighed at last. “He made her happy. All I really wanted was to get him back here so she might have a chance to do something good for herself for a change. I never expected...” He kicked at the snow slightly in frustration. “He was right – he’s _not_ worthy of her good opinion. But she probably would disagree, I’m sure.”

“At least he was motivated to own up to the truth because of her,” she mused. “He didn’t tell her the truth – he probably feared it would hurt her too badly. Perhaps he was right in that respect. At the very least, suppose we wait... give her time to forget him or at least move past the disappointment.”

“That might be the best plan of action.” He nodded. “I’m worried she’ll be upset that I knew and hid it from her – but I think the emotion is too raw at the moment. I don’t think I’ll be doing her any favors by telling her right now.”

“Especially since you’re angry enough for five people. And I don’t blame you, I don’t, but I somehow don’t think it would help the situation. I think it’ll be best for everyone if we delay the revelation.”

“You’re right, of course. And I’ll accept the consequences if she’s angry with me – I did this to myself, after all. But for now, I’ll wait. Only you and Cass know, and I know you’ll both keep it quiet,” he sighed again. “What a mess this is.”

Evvy shifted off of the boulder and moved to embrace him. “It’s a mess, but not of your making,” she said. “Please don’t blame yourself.”

“I know,” he said softly, turning to bury his face against her neck. “But I still feel responsible somehow. She may be my older sister, but I still want to protect her. I feel derelict in my duties.”

“Of course you do, my lion, I would expect nothing less of you. That’s just the kind of man you are,” she said soothingly. “And even if she finds out you knew, and hid it from her, I think Mia would understand that you just didn’t want her to hurt any more than she’s already hurting. It’s the most protection you can give her just now.”

He nodded dimly after a moment and turned to kiss her cheek. “Thank you, I’m glad I told you. You always seem to know exactly what to say.” He smiled slightly. “So... do you feel up to walking a bit more? Want to see how the waterfall is holding up in this cold?”

“I would like that very much, dearest. Let’s go.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is called upon to do one of the duties of the Lord of Grand Forest, for an absolutely horrifying reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say it would get worse. This is us attempting to translate the mage-Templar war into this setting which has no mages. Hopefully it makes sense. And if you've ever played the mage side of Inquisition, and thus had to go chasing after Samson, you know that Cullen takes the matter VERY personally... we enhanced that here.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

Cullen updated Cass on his decision regarding the letter, which he placed in his copy of _Walking the Earth_ for safekeeping. No one who knew about the letter said anything about it, and if the family had suspicions regarding it, they knew better than to ask.

About a month had passed when their attention was diverted by a new letter, this time one from Mahanon. One look at Cassandra’s face proved this was not the type of missive she had grown used to receiving.

“Cass? Is everything all right?” Cullen asked, his tone full of confusion.

“Mahanon sends terrible news from the Free Marches,” she said in a stunned voice. With a quick glance at Evvy, she amended, “Not Ostwick. Your family is well. But Kirkwall – Kirkwall is in a state of chaos and despair. Someone detonated explosives inside the Chantry! The Grand Cleric and many others were killed and the city is in an uproar.”

“ _What_?” Cullen spluttered, his voice rising in shock. “Do they know who did it? Do they know why?”

“Yes, he turned himself in immediately. Some healer who operated out of the city’s underbelly. Mahanon doesn’t give a name, but he was apparently speaking out against what he perceived as the Chantry’s injustices – they don’t do enough for the poor, and so on. Oh, the healer was an acquaintance of Master Tethras,” she added, reading further. “Our author friend is unharmed, but naturally quite grieved about it all.”

“Andraste preserve me,” he said, shaking his head. “I should send Master Tethras a letter expressing our sympathies. How terrible.” Of course, Cullen himself had been stationed in Kirkwall as a young Templar, making the news even more jarring. He was trying desperately not to think too hard about the possibility that anyone he knew was part of the tragedy.

Evvy patted his hand. “We’ll do that this afternoon. Does Mahanon say anything else, Cass? When did this happen?”

“The letter was sent almost two weeks ago, and the attack on the Chantry was nearly a full week before then, it seems. As to what else he says… Cullen won’t like to hear this,” she said in a miserable tone, “but it seems that many people are blaming the Templars for what happened. They say the Templars weren’t sufficiently vigilant, or something – never mind that some of them were killed too. There are murmurings of rebellion in their ranks now! They _are_ rumors only at present, but Non doesn’t like the atmosphere.”

“The Templars! That’s... that’s absurd!” Cullen began, but any argument he wanted to make died in his throat amid a torrent both of concern and of doubt in his own thoughts. After all, rogue Templars had made his life a living nightmare once – rogue Templars could easily become a thing once more. “This is terrible,” he managed at last.

Evvy ached for him, seeing how truly distressed he was. “Hopefully they’ll be able to put a stop to it before it gets too out of hand,” she said. “Maker’s breath, this is nightmarish.”

“I certainly hope so,” he mumbled. “A Templar rebellion would be...” He gave a slight shudder, and made a very deliberate effort to push the thoughts that were beginning to surface out of his mind. He turned to Cassandra. “Tell Mahanon we hope he stays safe if he’s journeying near Kirkwall, Cass. And if he has any more news and he can get it to us, he most certainly should.”

“He indicates that they’re heading back out to the ocean, so I may not hear from him for a bit. But I will pass on your message, of course.” She, like Cullen’s wife and siblings, watched him with some unease; it was painful to think of him being assaulted by the memories he’d finally started to conquer. “All we can do in the meantime is pray for a swift and peaceful end to the conflict.”

“You’re right, Cass, that’s all we can do.” He nodded and forced what he hoped would be an at least somewhat convincing smile. “Kirkwall has been through a lot, and has always come out stronger. Everything will be fine, I’m sure.”

* * *

The news lingered at the back of everyone’s mind for the rest of the day. However, the following afternoon, something happened which managed to drive it from their thoughts for a little while.

Evvy was in the herbary, checking to make certain that the increasingly cold temperatures weren’t harming the plants. Suddenly she gasped, catching the edge of a nearby table for support, and clutched at her stomach with her free hand. “Mia!”

Mia, her eyes massive with panic, dropped everything that had been in her hands as she turned to sprint to where Evvy stood. “Evvy, what’s the matter? What happened?”

Evvy’s eyes were wide, round with astonishment. “The baby,” she said breathlessly. “I – I felt the baby kick!”

Mia’s terror immediately melted into delight as an overjoyed gasp escaped her lips. “Oh! Oh, where’s Cullen? He’ll be so excited! Let me go find him.”

“Probably the library – unless he rode to the home farm. See if you can find him. Hopefully the cub won’t go back to sleep just yet.”

Smiling, Mia departed quickly and came back, leading a slightly confused Cullen by the hand just as fast. She released his hand and drifted off, still grinning broadly.

“Mia said you might have a surprise for me, but she won’t tell me what it is,” he said, almost dubiously.

“Come here.” She took his hand and pulled it to her stomach, just like when she gave him the news, and waited for the flutter of movement.

“I don’t understand,” he said as he stood there, his hand pressed gently against her abdomen. “What are you – oh!” His words were cut off abruptly by a noise of shocked delight as he felt the sensation in question. His mouth turned upward in a smile and he dropped to his knees, moving his hand carefully over his wife’s stomach as if searching for the little movement again. After a moment, his wish was granted and he laughed in response, a sound of pure euphoria, and he turned his head to press a kiss to Evvy’s stomach.

She smiled, running fingers through his hair. “The baby says hello, Father.”

“Hello, my little precious one,” he whispered with another kiss. “I’m very glad you did.” It was amazing how one small movement had the power to quell the darkness that had been recently swirling in his mind.

“Should we go inform the others that the cub has started to roar a bit?” Evvy was delighted with how much this was cheering him.

“Yes, let’s,” he said with a blissful smile, rubbing the little bump fondly. “All the news has been so grim lately, it will be good to talk about something happy.”

“It makes me wish the resident healer would hurry up and arrive,” she remarked, taking his hand and walking into the main part of the house. “It seems that the weather is creating difficulties in that regard.”

“I know, I think we would all feel more at ease if the healer were here. Fereldan winters have a bad habit of destroying even the best laid plans sometimes.”

Mia had apparently been busy rounding up the rest of the family; to Evvy’s amusement, they were all in the main hall when she and Cullen arrived, and were smiling sort of expectantly. “So someone decided that today was a good day to start saying hello,” she told them, “which I’m told is a sign that he or she is growing healthy and strong.”

“How wonderful!” Rosalie said, clapping her hands together in delight. “I have a feeling the little one is going to be quite the handful. Good thing you have a small army of aunts and uncles who can’t wait to dote.” She smiled at the little assembly.

“Very true. Mm – quickly, someone come and put your hand here – he or she is moving.”

It was Dorian who stepped forward, and he extended his hand with a sort of shy trepidation that was so rare from him, it was almost hilarious. He smiled as he felt the movement, glancing back and forth between Evvy and Cullen. “Ro is right, I think – your cub is already quite the little fighter. Good luck, you two.” He laughed.

They were all chuckling, taking turns pressing their hands to Evvy’s small bump, when James suddenly appeared. “My lord – my lady – a rider in Arl Teagan’s livery has been spotted riding hard for the estate. It seems a matter of urgency.”

Cullen’s gaze become one of slight confusion and vague distress. He glanced around at the family before turning back to James. “Then we must speak with him as soon as he arrives. Thank you, James.”

The rider was swiftly brought into the main hall, where he offered a short, breathless bow to Cullen. “From my lord and master, the Arl of Redcliffe,” he wheezed, presenting a message. “His Majesty King Alistair has issued a summons.”

“A summons?” Cullen repeated, feeling his mouth go dry. No, surely this could not be the type of summons he was imagining. He nearly snatched the message from the poor rider and read it over, nearly staggering as he did so.

“Cullen?” Evvy directed the rider to sit, but her eyes were on her husband. “Dearest, what is it?”

“No...” he said very quietly, reading the message again as if he couldn’t possibly believe the contents. He shut his eyes for a moment; when he opened them, their expression was tortured. Slowly he turned to give Evvy a desperate look, holding the message out to her, unable to say the words. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Alarmed, she took the paper from him and examined it, her face going pale. In a shaking voice, she read Arl Teagan’s words out loud.

_The Templars of Kirkwall have officially risen up in rebellion against the Chantry. They say they have been taken for granted too long, their needs ignored, and being blamed for the Chantry explosion was the last straw. They have turned on their very faith and are calling for other Templar outposts throughout the Free Marches to join them in a march on Val Royeaux. I am sorry, my good friend, but I need you to gather your men; we ride for Denerim on the King’s orders. He must send soldiers to help bolster the Divine’s defenses, and you have been specially requested owing to your familiarity with the Templars. Their leader is a man called Samson, whom the King believes is a personal acquaintance of yours. I must call on you to bring your forces to the castle by tomorrow, and we will ride for Denerim together._

The entire group had fallen completely silent, their faces masks of shock. Cullen looked like the blood had been drained from his body and he clutched his head with both hands.

It was Cassandra who broke the silence. “Tomorrow. Andraste preserve me. Cullen...”

“That... that includes you too, doesn’t it?” Josie asked her softly. “You’re part of the Grand Forest militia.”

Cass nodded grimly. “Yes. And even if I wasn’t...” her eyes grew slightly misty as she looked at Cullen, who was obviously pained beyond words. “Even if I wasn’t, I would still come with you. Cullen, I’m so sorry – Evvy, everyone, I’m sorry.”

 “It’s... we knew this was a possibility,” Evvy said quietly. “Forgive me – let me get you some refreshment, ser,” she added, addressing herself to the messenger. “Some tea, at least, before you return to your master with Cullen’s reply. Excuse me, everyone.” She was glad to escape to the kitchen before she lost her composure.

* * *

A few moments later, she was standing before the fire with her arms folded when a quiet voice cut through the silence. “Ev?” Rosalie crept in cautiously, her eyes betraying just how pained and fearful she was too.

“Did you need something, Ro?” Evvy mumbled. She was watching the kettle, waiting for the tea water to boil. It let her focus on something that didn’t hurt.

“I thought I would come help you... with that... tea,” Rosalie replied, her voice halting as if she was trying to remind herself how to breathe in between words. Her hands were shaking, so she knotted them behind her back as she too let her gaze wander to the kettle. “Just in case... you needed... a hand.”

“Thank you, I... appreciate that. I’m... a bit shaken, and I... may need help... carrying...” She abruptly grabbed a nearby towel and pressed it to her eyes.

Rosalie reached out and wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law’s shoulders. “Of course I’ll help. As soon as I can make my blasted hands stop shaking.” She made the noise of someone trying their utmost not to cry, blinking furiously.

“Quite.” Evvy leaned into the embrace. “This... this is all awful...”

“I know.” Rosalie doing a less good job of holding back her tears than she had hoped. “Especially now. He’s come so far and the Maker has given him so much. Hasn’t he already given enough?” She stopped abruptly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t... you don’t need to hear me say those things aloud. I’m sure you’re probably thinking them yourself, you don’t need to hear them.”

“It’s all right. He _is_ your brother, after all – you’ve loved him longer than I have.” Evvy forced a small chuckle. “I daresay there’s enough pain to share. And you’re right, I am thinking many of the same things.”

The youngest Rutherford sibling dabbed at her eyes slightly, shaking her head. “Dorian wanted to come, I should have let him – he would have known all the right things to say. But I’ve been told by some people I have a rather warm embrace, so I suppose I can at least offer that much.”

“You’re just fine, Ro. I promise. And you _do_ give nice warm hugs.”

She smiled a bit at that, tightening her embrace on Evvy’s shoulders fondly. After a moment, she sniffled. “Cullen will be upset if he sees us crying. And I don’t want to upset him more – I wouldn’t want to do that for all the gold in Ferelden.”

“I know. It’s the main reason I came down to get the tea myself instead of calling for Sereda,” Evvy replied, offering the towel. “I needed to pull myself together, for his sake. He feels wretched enough as it is.”

She accepted the towel gratefully and buried her face in it for a second. After a moment, she emerged, giving herself a tiny shake. “Tomorrow is so soon, too. I would give anything to not have it be tomorrow.”

“So would I. But I suppose... time is of the essence. Perhaps we’re worrying for nothing,” Evvy added, forcing herself to brighten and say things she didn’t really believe. “Denerim is three days from here, two if they really push the horses. They might reach the King only to be informed that the rebellion was halted in its tracks and they can just come home.”

Rosalie nodded dimly, as if such a thought was the only thing allowing her to hold her head up. “Yes, that’s true. They’re just a militia, after all, not the King’s army. The forces over in the Free Marches will probably end this before they even get there.”

“Exactly. Let’s hold onto that.” False courage, Evvy thought, was better than none. She took the singing kettle from the fire and poured its contents into the teapot. “Are there any biscuits?”

“Uh, yes, let me get them...” Rosalie’s hands had stopped shaking enough for her to grab a few biscuits and a small saucer, which she placed on the tray. “Let me take all this – I think I can manage now.”

“Thank you, Ro. Really, I appreciate it.” She followed her sister-in-law slowly up the stairs and back to the hall, where she kept her expression carefully calm. “I didn’t know if anyone else wanted tea, but I can get more cups if we need them.”

It seemed like everyone was in various states of shock and speechlessness. Someone had gotten Cullen a chair and he sat in it rigidly while Mia whispered something in his ear to which he nodded. She managed a smile as she looked up to greet Evvy and Rosalie. “That’s sweet of you, but I think we’re all right without it. Thank you. Let me get this all together for our rider here.”

“Thank you, Mia.” At Dorian’s urging, Evvy also took a chair, and wasn’t quite sure whether to look at her husband or not. Oddly, she found herself wondering what he would write in his journal about all of this.

Anyone who had seen Cullen even ten minutes prior would have trouble believing this was the same man were they not seeing the transformation themselves. Although he tried to keep his gaze downcast now that Evvy returned, it was extremely apparent that the light had gone out of his eyes, which darted back and forth slightly as if trying to calculate what came next. He continually ran his thumb over his mouth – coming time and again to the scar that lay there – very obviously not listening as Mia tried to speak in an even tone of pleasantness to the rider who had brought such terrible news.

It was, of course, not the rider’s fault at all, and once he was suitably refreshed and his horse had rested, he made the return trip to Redcliffe with the news that Lord Rutherford and his small company of men would report the next day as directed. Evvy had been sitting quietly, letting her mind formulate plans. “Branson,” she said after a moment, “are you going with Cullen also?”

Josephine’s eyes widened in horror at the thought, and she looked to her fiancé in near pleading. Before Branson could respond, Cullen’s head snapped up and he looked his brother directly in the eyes. “No. Branson, _no_. You’re staying, you have to stay. _Please_.”

“Are you sure?” he asked dubiously. “I mean – I understand why you want me to stay, but I _am_ your second. It’s sort of my job to support you in this, isn’t it?”

“You also would inherit my title if I...” The words stuck in his throat and he looked away again, coughing slightly. After a moment, he turned to face Branson once more. “It would be of greater support to me if you stayed here and looked after everyone.”

Branson nodded, wrapping his hand around Josephine’s. “I understand. All right.”

“Most of the villa guards will be going,” Evvy mused. She was trying to plan, to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn’t feel too much. “Cullen, you’d better give everyone their marching orders. They’ll need time to prepare. I’m thinking that with the household so much smaller, we should close off some of the unused wings – we can concentrate ourselves in the common areas. I’ll see to that this afternoon.”

For the first time in several minutes, he looked at her – and immediately wished he hadn’t. His heart gave an uncomfortable lurch as his mind put into words the thing he had been mulling over since his ears first heard the word “summons.” _I might never see her again_. He bit down on his lip to keep it from trembling and managed to nod.

With all the self-command that had been drilled into her for the past four years, Evvy left the hall to summon James and Sereda, as the chief staff members, and inform them of the development. “Under the circumstances,” she said, “it makes sense to reduce the household, both in terms of the space we’re using and in the number of staff we have on hand. I would like you to determine which staff members are most essential, besides yourselves of course, and dismiss the rest to Redcliffe for the time being. They can stay in the library – we have the key – or go elsewhere if they have someplace to go.”

James and Sereda exchanged a glance, but both nodded their assent. “Yes, my lady,” James replied in his usual tone of sharp dutiful loyalty, but after a moment, his voice softened. “Forgive me, my lady, but if I may be so bold, may I ask if you are all right?”

Reflexively, Evvy’s hands went to her stomach. “I have been better,” she admitted. “For my lord’s sake, though, I must be all right. He needs to believe I’m strong enough to do this on my own, or he won’t be able to bring himself to go – and he must do his duty. So must we all.”

“You _are_ strong enough, my lady. And everyone is behind you,” he promised, then looked around as if perhaps he had spoken too much out of turn. Clearing his throat, he bowed and was off with another hasty honorific.

“Sereda,” Evvy continued, “I’ll need some of the staff to help me shut down the various wings. The furniture will need to be covered, the windows shuttered, the doors locked. Pretty much every part of the house not in regular use should be shut tight, to save on the firewood and the cleaning duties.”

“Yes, my lady,” Sereda replied, looking pained as she watched her mistress. “And if there’s anything else I can do for you, please let me know.”

“Thank you. I don’t... I don’t think there’ll be much of an appetite for lunch, but if we can make sure there’s something light available – I at least will need to eat something so the child doesn’t make me ill.” She offered the briefest smile. “I had best... try to ease my lord’s mind.”

The headwoman’s smile was sympathetic as she curtsied deeply. “A very sensible plan, my lady,” she said, and was off.

* * *

There was certainly enough to be done for the rest of the day, not least having Cullen and Cassandra’s armor and weapons tended and readied for the quest. “I want you to write to me as often as you can,” Evvy told him, brushing the fluffy mantle of his surcoat and inspecting the garment for tears. “And make sure you eat – you get so wrapped up in things that you forget to eat, and I won’t be there to urge you.”

Under normal circumstances, watching her fuss like this would have made him smile – it would have made his heart soar as he thought of all that was to come for them and their child and the family. But today, any peace of mind he had regained over the past few days had been snatched from him, replaced only by blackness. “Evangeline,” he said at last, his voice sounding hoarse as if he hadn’t used it in weeks. “Just... come sit. Just put your arms around me, please.”

The request broke her heart, as did the pitch of his voice. She abandoned the surcoat and moved to his lap, curling up carefully and threading her fingers into his hair. “I know you have to go... I understand it... but I don’t have to _like_ it,” she mumbled. “I hate being away from you.”

“Me too,” he whispered, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. He looked at her as if was attempting to memorize every detail of her face and the feeling of her skin so he could take her image with him. “I don’t want to do this. I always knew it was a part of my duties here to assemble a militia if it came to it, but...” he sighed deeply. “Not this. Not _now_.”

“You will come back,” she said firmly. “I’m not accepting any other possibility than that you will come back as soon as you can and meet your child when he or she arrives.” She took his hand and rested it on her stomach. “We need you.”

“And I need you. Both of you,” he said softly, his mouth trembling as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. After a moment, he reached into his pocket. “I want you to have something – to take care of it while I’m gone.” He opened his palm to reveal a silver coin. “Branson gave this to me the day I left for Templar training – it just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck – and I’ve carried it ever since. Here, a little luck certainly won’t hurt, my love.”

She accepted the token, turning it over in her fingers for a moment. “I’ll keep it safe,” she promised. “And you – you keep this on.” She touched the pendant under the fabric of his tunic. “Like you said at Wintersend, it keeps us together even when we’re apart.”

He pulled at the pendant until he could catch the metal in his hands and press it to his lips. “I will never take this off, I promise,” he said, clutching it as if for dear life. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face to the side of her neck. “Oh, Evvy, the thought of what could happen... I can’t...” His voice was no more than a choked whisper.

“Don’t,” she pleaded, clinging to him. “Don’t think about what could happen. I can’t bear it. You’ll come back and I’ll be here waiting for you. I swear it.”

He nodded in response. “I’ll come back,” he agreed softly, as if the words were the only thing keeping him sane – the words and her arms around him. “I’ll come back to you. I’ll always come back to you.” _Maker, please don’t force me to break that promise._

“And I’ll always be here waiting. No matter what,” she added. “Until I see you again with my own eyes, I will be here.”

He reached out to stroke her cheek again, praying perhaps a bit more fervently that he would return home – the idea of her waiting for him forever was only bearable if he came home to end her solitary vigil. “I won’t feel at ease again until I’m in your arms,” he said. “I am stronger when you hold me.”

“I get you all to myself tonight,” she told him. “After dinner. I’m going to be incredibly selfish just for one evening.”

“I don’t think anyone will mind,” he replied. “I think they’ll allow us this much.” He didn’t have the heart – or the desire – to say _they’ll allow us to say goodbye._

“Your brother and sisters and I will look after each other. Josie and Dorian too,” she added. “So don’t feel like you’re leaving me all alone... but come back as soon as you can all the same.”

“I won’t be gone for even a second longer than I have to be,” he swore. “And I _will_ write to you – even if I’m gone for a mere hour, expect a letter. My every thought will be of you, my darling.”

It was her turn to hide her face in his neck. “I will miss you so much,” she mumbled. Forcing a chuckle, she added, “We’ll have to have a second baby so you can be here for the whole thing.”

He smiled slightly in reply. “Let’s get through the first one, then we’ll go from there,” he said, leaning in to kiss her.

“Fair enough,” she replied, returning his kiss. “I just hope you’re home in time for the birth.” She sighed. “I suppose I’d best write to my mother and let them know what’s happening.”

Cullen nodded, trying not to linger too long on the painful thought of missing his child being born. “They should know, yes,” he said. “They’ll want to know.”

Evvy sighed, settling against him more securely. “Give me a few minutes more... then I’ll do what needs to be done. I never guessed... when I first came... that anything could hurt this much.”

“I know,” he said softly, carefully clutching her to his chest. “And I’m so sorry this happened – I know there’s nothing else that could have been done, but I’m sorry all the same.”

“All you can do is your duty,” she said, sighing again. “This is the price exacted for your lordship, I suppose... I’m sure King Alistair wouldn’t ask it of you if it could be avoided.”

“When all of this began, I couldn’t imagine myself as anything but a soldier... I didn’t want to leave the army. Now I would give almost anything if it meant I didn’t have to go back,” he mused.

“It’s remarkable what we can learn to accept when given sufficient motivation,” she teased him, trying to make him smile.

It succeeded, a tiny ghost of a smile pulling at his lips as he leaned in to give her another lingering kiss. When at last he pulled back, he smoothed her hair slowly, watching her with the utmost fondness. “I love you... more than anything in the world.”

“And I love you... more than I ever thought physically possible. Sometimes I feel like I... like I’m not big enough to hold it all.”

“Me too.” He smiled. “Sometimes it wakes me up in the middle of the night and I lie next to you thinking, _Glorious Andraste, I can barely breathe... to have this woman love me and to love her in return._ I feel dizzy sometimes just thinking about it.”

“I sometimes think I’ll wake up and none of this will really have happened. It seems too wonderful to be real. How can someone like you exist outside of a dream? But then I wake up and there you are.”

His smile turned slightly sad for a moment. “I’ve told you many times before that I will always be here. And now...” he sighed. “But I’m still with you, even when I’m out there.”

“I know you are.” She took his hand and placed it over her heart. “Always.”

* * *

The night, Evvy felt, went by too fast, and she almost cried in the morning when she saw the sun in Cullen’s hair. _This is the last time I’ll see that for a long time... it could be the last time I ever see it._ She fought down the tears and just forced herself to memorize his beautiful face.

For his part, Cullen found his sleep to be odd that night. After so many restful nights of bliss and peace, it was a strange sensation to lie awake in his own bed, watching the shadows play over the ceiling and Evvy’s raven hair. When he did fall asleep, it was a strange mixture – uneasy, and yet deep at times, like his entire body was trying to drink in the normalcy one last time. He found himself wishing the sun would never rise again – that he could live forever in this last night before he was forced to leave Evvy’s side. When he opened his eyes to the morning sunlight, it was all he could do to keep from crying out, and his lip trembled as he looked into his wife’s green eyes.

“I know,” she murmured, shifting into his arms. “I know. I can’t bear this... but we don’t have a choice... these are our last moments for a while.”

He heaved a great sigh, burrowing into her embrace firmly. Mornings were always so sweet and yet this morning... this morning was one of such deep pain, the herald of many more cold empty mornings alone. “If this is our last moment for a while, let it be a happy one,” he said, almost in pleading.

She nodded, trembling slightly, and moved to kiss him. “I love you. Whatever happens, remember that I love you.”

“I love you, too, my dearest darling,” he replied. “I will always love you.” He remembered his wedding vows and they suddenly felt too small and inadequate to contain the sum of his feelings. _Love this woman for the rest of my days? No, I’ll love this woman even at the Maker’s side, if it comes to such a thing._

“Always. Come back to us, Cullen,” she begged him, pulling his hand to her stomach. “We need you. Both of us – all of us.”

“I’ll come back,” he promised softly. _At least I pray I will. Maker, please, don’t let it end like this_. “I need to see you again, to hold you again...” his hand wandered gently over the soft curve of her stomach. “To hold our child in my arms, to see her grow... I – I know we have no way of knowing for sure and the Maker could be laughing at my foolishness as we speak, but I _feel_ like it’s a girl,” he explained. “And I need to be around to see her with my own eyes.”

“I hope she takes after you,” Evvy said fondly. “Your little Ella. She is going to love you so much – I know it.”

“And I’m going to love her,” he whispered. “I’ll teach her chess, and how to ride a horse, and read her Genitivi...” He smiled a little. “I’ll adore her, as I already adore her. As I’ll adore any of our children.”

“I know you will. You’re going to be a wonderful father – everyone says so. I can’t wait to see you with her.” Tears were threatening and she fought them down valiantly.

“And you’re going to be a wonderful mother,” he said, placing a hand to her cheek. “I hope our daughter looks just like you, darling.”

“But I want her to look like you,” Evvy protested, smiling. “Of course, we’re both a little biased, love.”

“Mm, we are, aren’t we?” A small grin lit his face. “All right, a compromise – a combination of both of us, like my hair and your eyes or your hair and my eyes. Or all the girls look like you and all the boys look like me.”

“All right. We’ll see what we can cook up.” It was a wonderful moment – it felt almost normal – but she sighed. “We have to get up soon, don’t we?”

“Yes...” he replied, his voice suddenly becoming very soft. “I’ve never wanted to stay in this room more than I do at this moment. But... but I have to go.”

“I know.” She sighed. “When you come home... I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“Believe me, my love, when I come home, I won’t want to be out of your sight – not for a second.” He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her tenderly, pressing his forehead to her own for several moments before finally pulling away.

With tremendous reluctance, they dressed and made their way to join the family for breakfast. Everyone was desperately cheerful, trying to bolster one another, and Evvy gave them all a weak smile as she sat down. “The weather seems decent, at least,” she observed. That was a shame, really _,_ she thought; a snowstorm would have delayed things.

Mia nodded, with a smile that seemed pasted in place “It’s warmer than usual. And the clouds are out now, but I think we’ll see the sun a bit later on.”

“James says everything is ready as you requested, Cul,” Branson reported. “The men should be ready to leave by midmorning, and the servants who won’t be staying have already left.”

“Thank you, Bran.” Cullen nodded, shifting his gaze around the table. “And thank you, everyone, for helping us get everything so pulled together. I... thank you.” He stopped before his voice faltered. They were doing such a marvelous job of keeping everything from becoming too dark, he couldn’t ruin that now.

“Don’t worry about a thing while you’re gone,” said Rosalie, trying so hard to be braver than she felt. “We’ll take care of everything. And you’ll be back before we know it.”

“I have every faith in you,” he managed, smiling slightly for his sister’s benefit. “You all did such a good job keeping everything going while Evvy and I were in Val Royeaux, you’re all old hat at this by now.”

“Well, let’s eat,” said Dorian, more brightly than was perhaps warranted. “We don’t want the little mother feeling poorly, after all!”

Cullen reached out and took Evvy’s hand, pressing a kiss to it as if in agreement. He himself found it nearly impossible to eat anything without choking on it, but he did his best to put on a good show. Cassandra seemed to be experiencing something rather similar, while also watching him with a look that obviously said her heart was aching for him.

For Cullen’s sake, and the baby’s, Evvy forced herself to eat more than she wanted, and drank two cups of the elfroot tea. She’d be all right, in time. _He is going to work_ , she told herself. _It’s no different than if he were riding to the Redcliffe farms, or having a meeting with Arl Teagan. It’s just going to be a longer meeting than usual._ The fact that he might not return from the “meeting” was something she couldn’t bring herself to accept.

The rest of the family did their best to discuss soothing things, almost as if they had rehearsed them – the promises that all the horses would be well-tended by Branson and Rosalie (with Evvy unable to ride, tending to Amber had become Rosalie’s own personal project), Dorian insisting he would find something interesting to add to the library for Cullen’s return, Mia speaking brightly about how the herbary was progressing. If anyone began to falter slightly, someone began speaking in their place. Cullen was grateful for their effort to make his last breakfast before leaving a happy one, but he cursed how forced it had to be.

They lingered at the table much longer than usual, no one wanting to leave, but finally James came with the news that Cullen’s small militia had assembled and was ready for the march to Redcliffe. Ferdinand and Seeker were saddled and waiting for their riders. “I guess... I guess this is it,” said Branson.

“So it would seem,” Cullen said weakly, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I thought we were past the days of you all seeing me off like this.”

“We all did, Cul. Hopefully this will be the last time.”

They all walked with Cullen and Cassandra to the entrance hall, and stood around for a moment looking awkward. Finally Josie spoke. “Well... you two look after yourselves,” she said to Cass, “and mind you write to us as well.”

“We will, on both accounts,” Cassandra replied, trying to keep her tone even as she gave Josephine a hug. “And you and Dorian have to make sure the Rutherfords are okay while we’re gone, all right? All of them.”

“Of course we will. Above all,” Josie murmured, trying not to be heard by the others, “make sure you both come home.”

“I will,” Cass whispered, her voice tight with determination. “I’ll get us both home in one piece if it’s the last thing I do, I swear. Say a prayer for us.”

Mia, meanwhile, was embracing her brother. “I’ll take care of Evvy and the baby. I will,” she told him quietly. “Don’t worry about them. Just please be careful – take care of yourself and of Cass.”

“I know you will,” Cullen whispered, fighting tears. “But I’ll still worry – about all of you. I promise I’ll be careful... I _must_ return home, Mia. There is no other option.”

“Yes, you must,” she agreed. “We lived without you long enough. We all need you back, both of you.”

“Trust me, when I come back, I’ll be so omnipresent and underfoot, you’ll get sick of me,” he said, attempting to keep his tone light. He gave her one last lingering hug before pulling back and watching her for a moment. “Maker watch over you, Mia.”

“And you, little brother.” She stepped back to give Rosalie a turn at Cullen, while turning her own attention to saying goodbye to Cassandra. Everyone seemed to have something they wanted to say to each of the departing soldiers, be it a blessing or a promise or a request for their safe return – or all of the above.

Evvy, at last, looked up into her husband’s eyes. “Give my regards to King Alistair,” she said in a forcibly light tone. “Stay safe, my love.” She was determined not to cry; she didn’t want his last view of her to be with tears on her face.

“I will.” He nodded and then, in the hopes of making her smile or to comfort her or to comfort himself, he dropped to one knee and pressed a hand against her stomach. “Listen, little one, be good while I’m gone. Don’t make your mother too sick or wriggle around too much, okay? And I expect a full report when I get back.” He turned to press his ear to where his hand had been, pretending to listen, before pulling back to look up at Evvy. “The little one and I have an accord – there’s to be no trouble while I’m away.”

The sweetness almost broke her resolve, but she managed to only nod and smile. “I’m glad to hear that. At least he or she listens to one of us.” She took his hands as he got to his feet once again. “We’ll miss you so much.”

“And I’ll miss you too,” he put a hand to her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. It was a kiss full of tenderness and longing, and he hoped it would communicate all he was feeling in that moment to last her the days he would be forced to be away from her. When the kiss ended, he pulled her into an embrace and drank in the feeling of holding her in his arms, forcing the sensation to live in his very skin. “I love you, Evvy. I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too.” Dimly she realized that everyone else had backed away somewhat, giving them space if not exactly privacy. She buried her face briefly in the fluffy mantle of his surcoat, breathing his scent almost desperately. “More than anything. Well, except this little passenger of mine.”

“Of course,” he replied, managing a smile. Hopefully she could hold that smile in her mind for a while. “I’ll be back home soon, my dearest darling. And it will be like I never left, you’ll see.”

She put a hand to his face. “And I’ll be here waiting. No matter what.”

He was also trying to uphold a silent promise to not cry and pressed another kiss to her lips before he was forced to pull away. Never before had the simple act of stepping back been such a cause for agony as it was now, and he had to force his legs to obey the command. Cassandra reached out to put a steadying hand on his shoulder as they walked towards the door.

“Look after each other,” Evvy said, watching them mount their horses. “We need you both home safely.” The others gathered around her, and she was grateful to feel their nearness.

“We will.” Cassandra nodded, looking over at Cullen. “I’ll make sure he remembers to eat and sleep and everything.”

Cullen smiled weakly at her words, giving her a grateful nod in reply before turning back to the assembly. “We’re all family and we’re still going to be family, I promise. Thank you all for being here and for being a part of... all of this.”

“There’s nowhere else we’d rather be, Cul,” said Branson. His voice was only a little choked; he had an arm around Josephine’s shoulders for comfort.

“I know,” Cullen replied fondly, looking around. “I love you all.”

“Me too,” Cass managed. “Maker watch over you all.” She took a moment to survey the group as well before placing a hand on Cullen’s shoulder to signal it was time.

“Andraste go with you,” said Evvy. “We love you too.” Someone took her hand in theirs; she thought it might be Dorian, to judge by the feel, but she couldn’t take her eyes from Cullen long enough to see.

“See you soon,” he managed, intending to address the group, but watching only Evvy. After a few moments, he forced himself to move Ferdinand forward and turned to glance at the family and Grand Forest Villa one more time.

Evvy shivered; she needed to get back inside, or at least wrap herself in something, but nothing was at hand and it was impossible for her to move from the spot until Cullen was gone from her sight. _Maker, watch over him... bring him back to me, I’m begging._

With Grand Forest’s two soldiers gone, a heavy silence fell over the group – Rosalie was obviously crying, but trying her best not to make a sound while doing so as she clutched Mia’s arm, and Josie had her arms wrapped around Branson’s neck as if their embrace was providing mutual support. It was Dorian who broke the stillness, but only gently as he leaned forward and placed a hand on Evvy’s shoulder. “You should come back inside,” he said softly.

“I... yes.” She turned, at last, and almost stumbled as she crossed the threshold of the villa once more. “If you’ll excuse me... I want to spend a bit of time in the chantry.” This was a fabrication; what she really wanted was to run through the house, up to the north-most balcony, and watch the progression of the little militia until it completely disappeared from view. But for the sake of her child, she forebore, and resigned herself to duty and devotion.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen sings a reprise. It's not as much fun this time.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

Cullen watched the villa over his shoulder for as long as he could safely do so before turning to face forward and pay attention to the road. He allowed this to continue for a few minutes in stony silence, making sure he was completely out of sight of the family before he allowed himself to break his promise and let an errant tear roll down his cheek. “I was happy,” he said aloud. Whether he was speaking to himself or Cassandra or maybe just to the wind, even he didn’t know. “Just yesterday morning, I was happy.”

“You have been happier in the past several months than in all the time I’ve known you,” she agreed, watching him sorrowfully. “And you’ll be happy again when all this is over. We’re going to get through this and come home.”

“I certainly hope so. Cass, I can’t...” He had been skirting it since the summons arrived, trying to say it without saying it because he knew how much it would hurt the family, especially Evvy, if he gave voice to the words. “I can’t die. Not now. Not like this.”

“You won’t. I swear it on my life’s blood, Cullen, I am bringing you home. No matter what happens.” Her eyes were hard and dark with determination. “Your child needs a father, and I will see to it that he or she has him.”

He was grateful for her words, but something in her tone nearly stopped him short. “We’re _both_ coming back,” he said. “We both come back or we don’t come back at all, Cassandra.”

“Like I said, I am bringing you home.” She grinned, trying to bolster his spirits. “You don’t think I’m going to accept never seeing Mahanon again, do you?”

In spite of himself, a small laugh escaped Cullen’s throat. “No, I suppose not,” he replied, wiping his eyes carefully with one gloved hand. “And if anything happened to us, I’m sure Dorian would find a way to bring us back just to give us a good what for on account of frightening everyone. Let’s face it, if anyone could, it would probably be him.”

“I suspect you’re entirely correct. It’s going to be all right, Cullen. A handful of rogue Templars are hardly a match for the Divine’s own forces, never mind all of us. I’m suspecting that King Alistair is just trying to make a point with all of this, to remind both Her Perfection and the Templars that she’s hardly alone.”

“You’re right,” he said, breathing deeply as if trying to center himself. “We’re just going along to help clean up the mess. I am shocked to hear about Samson, though...”

“Did you know him?” Cassandra glanced at him, still a bit worried.

“I did,” he replied. “We served together in Kirkwall, before… before everything with Meredith. He was a decent man at the time, even though she booted him from the order; I was able to intervene later and persuade her to admit him again, on the recommendation of a mutual acquaintance whom he helped. To hear he’s not just involved in all of this, but is the _leader_ of this band of Templars...” His voice dropped off into nothingness and he shook his head as if in disbelief.

“I am sorry... it’s so distressing to learn that former comrades have gone down a dark path. Perhaps he can be made to see reason.”

“Maker willing. There _are_ valid concerns here – and if the Templars were innocent of the Chantry bombing and are being blamed for it anyway, I can understand their anger. I pray this can be resolved without any more blood being spilled on either side.”

“As do I.” She sighed. “Maker, what a mess. Perhaps by this time the Arl will have received more information about it all.”

“It’s not a very long journey to Redcliffe...” Cullen replied, a little reluctantly. “And once we get there, we’ll hear of little else but this mess, I’m sure. So until we get there, let’s speak of happier things, as if this were just a normal day and a normal ride.”

“That’s a sensible attitude. Maker, Ferelden is so much colder than I ever expected!” Cass shivered inside her heavy cloak. “I suppose you’re used to it.”

“Yes, a bit. I don’t think you ever truly get used to a Fereldan winter, but I’ve definitely been through colder ones. When I was fourteen, Lake Calenhad froze over – did I ever tell you about that?”

“Not that I recall, no. It was worse than this?!”

“Much worse. We had to wear cloaks like the one you’re wearing now... _inside_ the house. The ice on the lake was so thick you could walk on it without worry. And it snowed nearly every week and didn’t melt for months,” he recalled. “Compared to that winter, this one is relatively mild.”

“Sweet Maker.” She shook her head. “And people actually live here _voluntarily_.” Her grin was small and teasing; she knew how much he loved Ferelden.

He returned the grin, laughing slightly. “Excuse me, nothing beats a Fereldan summer _and_ we have mabari. The winters are just the price we must pay for that.”

“The mabari alone are worth much, I’ll give you that. It will be interesting to see if anyone impresses one when we’re able to visit the royal kennel.”

“Yes, I hope so. And I can’t wait – thank you again for setting that up for us, Cass. I would love for my child to grow up with a dog in the house,” he mused. He was more grateful for this conversation than he could say; the goal-setting and planning were helping to allay the fear more and more.

“Just so he or she doesn’t grow up like King Alistair,” she said with a grin. “They say that he used to sleep in the kennels when he was a boy.”

Cullen made a small noise of sympathy at that, then laughed slightly. “It feels strange to pity the King, but that’s rather sad, so...” he paused slightly, running his teeth over his bottom lip. “You know, regarding the baby, I was telling Ev I have the strangest feeling it’s going to be a girl.”

“I think I would enjoy watching you parent a little girl. Anyone else would raise a pampered little princess, but you have too much respect for women to do that. You will raise her to be strong and brave like you, and yet gentle and kind like her mother.”

He smiled, a little wistfully. “Yes, yes I will. And if we have other children, she’ll be to them much like Mia is to me and my siblings. I can’t wait to teach her everything I know. Well, maybe not everything... Evvy might not be too happy if I teach our daughter how to wield a sword,” he added with a laugh.

“You never know. And you could always blame it on me if she disapproved,” Cassandra added with a grin. “I think it’s sweet that you’re going to name your first daughter after your mother.”

“That was actually Evvy’s idea, even before we knew she was expecting.” His smile turned soft. “And I loved it, of course. Mother would be overjoyed to meet this child, so if it is indeed a girl, it will feel even more like Mother is watching over her.”

“Oh, Cullen.” She laughed. “The face you make when you talk about your baby is almost... unbelievable. It’s like you become a completely different person for a minute.”

He also laughed slightly, knowing every word of what she was saying was true. “I _feel_ like a different person, believe me. Anytime I even say the words _my child_ , I feel like I could weep tears of joy. It’s a far cry from who I was a year ago.”

“It certainly is. You have grown so much in that time – I am proud of you, you know.”

“Thank you, Cass,” he said warmly. “I never would have gotten where I am without you. I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’ve lost my family, Cullen. You’ve shared yours with me.” She looked at him more seriously this time. “I take that very seriously.”

“It’s _our_ family. All of us – everyone in Grand Forest, we’re all family. It’s not the family tree I ever imagined.” He smiled slightly at that. “But it’s the one I have and the one I want. I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

“The Grand Forest is home. And yes, you are my family.”

Cullen maneuvered Ferdinand slightly so he could come close enough to Cassandra to pat her hand in reassurance, hoping that gesture could communicate the solidarity he was feeling. _Maker_ , he prayed silently. _You brought us all together, you led us all to each other. Please don’t separate us now._

* * *

By the end of the week, they were in Denerim, their own small militia having joined with the Arl’s retinue. Despite having only been gone a few days, Cullen found himself missing home more than he could possibly express, and he was anxious to sit down and begin a letter home to update them on the situation. What’s more, when they joined up with the Arl’s group, they discovered the Master of Horse among the men, and Cullen found himself wondering if Dorian was aware of such a fact.

At long last, the opportunity presented itself for Cullen to slip away and begin a letter home. He knew the entire family would read it, but he found himself nevertheless addressing it to Evvy, who of course would read it first.

> _My dearest darling,_
> 
> _I miss you more than I can say and despite only having been gone for days, I feel as if I’ve been away for years. The Arl met us in Redcliffe and updated us on the situation, which unfortunately is not getting better, and we left for Denerim the next day. As soon as I can write to you with more details, I promise I will._
> 
> _I also wanted to let Dorian know that the Arl’s Master of Horse is here with us as part of the Arl’s company. I don’t want to make him worry more than I’m sure he already is or cause him any sort of consternation, but I thought he should know._
> 
> _My thoughts are entirely with you, my love, and the baby and the family. Cassandra and I pray for you all constantly and we can’t wait to be back with you all. Please continue to take care of each other – knowing you’re all together makes me worry a bit less. Give our love to everyone._
> 
> _And please, my darling, try not to worry about me too much. Don’t distress yourself and don’t push yourself too hard. I love you very much and I am dreaming of returning to your embrace._
> 
> _Until then, I remain your eternally loving husband,_
> 
> _Cullen_

* * *

Evvy made a valiant effort not to weep over the letter, which she read a good three or four times when it first arrived. She sighed, touching the paper to her lips briefly, then passed it to Mia. “My lord is well and safe.”

Mia read the letter quickly, heaving a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad he and Cass are all right so far. But I hate how much longing is contained in just a few lines...” she sighed a slightly different sigh, shaking her head. “Oh, and the news about the Arl’s Master of Horse...”

“I know, Dorian will be distressed. But at least it sounds like Krem remained in Redcliffe.”

“Thank the Maker for that at least – I don’t think Rosalie would have been able to bear it if he had gone too. But I’m sure the poor boy is beside himself with worry, so she’ll worry for him too, of course,” Mia shook her head again. “How terrible.”

“War usually is. Well, at least we’ve got the message from Cullen. It’s something.”

“It’s a very good something at that,” she said, handing the letter back to Evvy. “But you know me, I’ll worry until the next one comes – and I know you will too. Should I go tell Dorian about Bull?”

“If you would, please.” Evvy rubbed her stomach. “I need to finish my tea so this one keeps her promise to her father.”

Mia nodded, smiling. “I sort of hope it’s a girl myself – because I think Cullen would be so delightfully overjoyed by it. He would be delightfully overjoyed no matter what, of course, but it seems like he really wants a daughter.”

“I know, it’s so sweet. I know he’ll dote on the child no matter what, but there is something really precious about the idea of him with his little girl.” She smiled. “He also said he wants our first to be a girl because then she’ll be to our other children what you are to him and Bran and Ro.”

“Oh, how sweet,” Mia replied, her look full of affection. “I’ll show little Ella all the tricks for keeping her siblings in line,” she added with a laugh.

“And Cullen will thank you, I expect,” Evvy returned, chuckling. “He adores you, you know.”

“It’s mutual,” she replied fondly. “He’s a good brother and a great man – and I’ve had the privilege of watching him become an excellent husband to you. I look forward to watching him become an equally excellent father to your children.”

“You and me both.” Her sister-in-law smiled fondly. “This baby will sort of bind us all up together, and hopefully chase away the last of her father’s tormented memories.”

“I think both of those things are going to be true. Although we are already very bound together – we’re family, nothing will separate us.”

Evvy reached out to briefly squeeze Mia’s hand. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right.” _Maker, please let it be so._

Mia squeezed back, smiling as she did so. “Well, I had better go talk to Dorian. You will let me know if you need something, won’t you?”

“Of course. Thank you, Mia.” Evvy thought a little, drinking her tea. She couldn’t reply to Cullen’s letter, because she didn’t know where to direct it; but she could write letters and save them for when he returned. A diary of sorts, but addressed to her beloved. She returned to their room and sat down at the little desk.

> _My dearest one,_
> 
> _Your first letter arrived today. We are all glad to hear you and Cass are well, though naturally concerned to hear that Bull has accompanied the Arl. We pray frequently for all of you to return safely._
> 
> _All is well here. You won’t read this letter until you come home, but I hope you can somehow feel my reassurances. It’s bitterly cold, but we are keeping our spirits up as best we can._
> 
> _Your little one moves around a great deal – quite the wiggly little creature. The healer made a special trip here yesterday to check on me, which was a great kindness; she assures me that all is well with our child._
> 
> _I love you so much, Cullen. I miss you._
> 
> _Your Evangeline_

* * *

> _My darling,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you and the family well. I have some cheerful news today from His Majesty – Her Majesty Queen Elissa is also with child. The King is, of course, overjoyed; I quite understand the feeling._
> 
> _Additionally, I have made a friend in Denerim in the form of a mabari hound who has taken a shine to me. Mabari choose their companions, so Cass keeps saying I’ve “impressed” him. I think I might name him after Inquisitor Ameridan – after all, the name reminds me of our trip to Val Royeaux and visiting the university with you. Hopefully Cass and I will be back in time to still uphold the visit to the royal kennel, and the rest of the family can see if any mabari adopt them the way Ameridan has adopted me._
> 
> _My love, I have dreamt of you every night since leaving Grand Forest and my thoughts are only of you. I spend my time wondering how you are and praying you aren’t too lonely or concerned. I miss you more than I can say and love you more than any words exist to express._
> 
> _Yours always,_
> 
> _Cullen_

 

Cullen finished scribbling out his second letter and looked around the camp with a sigh. For the few minutes he wrote to Evvy, it was easy to forget where he was; looking up always reminded him.

“Letter home?” asked a friendly voice, and he looked up to see Arl Teagan approaching. “I just finished one myself. Feels sort of strange to be back in a camp, doesn’t it?”

Cullen nodded, managing a small smile. “It does. I had started to imagine this part of my life was over...”

“I quite understand; I did too. Hopefully we can get this foolishness sorted and have you home in time to welcome your child. If you like, I’ll have the same messenger take your letter with mine.”

“Thank you, my lord, that would be very much appreciated.” Once he was certain the ink was dry, he folded the letter and handed it to the Arl. “I wish my wife could respond to these, but it’s enough to know she can read them and see I’m all right.”

“King Alistair feels much the same as you do. It’s a shame we couldn’t send Lady Evangeline to Denerim; she and the Queen could have suffered together through the coming months.” He clapped Cullen on the shoulder and went to find the messenger.

He gave another small smile in response and watched as the Arl departed with the letters. He closed his eyes for a moment with a sigh, attempting to regain the sensation writing the letter had given him. How many times had he woken up in the past several days thinking Evvy was beside him, only to have reality remind him it was just a dream? Sometimes he swore he could feel her there, pressed against him; sometimes he swore he could reach out to touch her cheeks or stroke her soft hair. Rather suddenly, as he stared into the campfire before him, some familiar lines jumped into his head and before he realized it, he found himself quietly singing.

“ _Black is the color of my true love’s hair. Her lips are like two roses fair. She’s got the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands, and I love the ground whereon she stands._ ”

His singing attracted the attention of some of the nearby soldiers, who went quiet in order to listen. Cassandra, lingering near her tent, watched as more and more of those around the fire paid heed to the melancholy song; a few recognized it and joined in. There was a sweet sadness in the air, with so many thinking of those waiting for them at home. She saw Cullen choke a bit on the lines about writing his true love a letter and suffering death.

When the last note died away, she moved to his side. “I have something for you,” she said softly, reaching into one of her belt pouches. “Evvy asked me to keep it, to give you if I thought you needed a spur of encouragement. It’s still early in our adventure, but it seems like a good time anyway.” She withdrew and handed him a folded piece of paper on which Evvy had drawn a small self-portrait.

Upon seeing the portrait, Cullen drew in a small intake of breath and could feel his lip tremble a bit. He took it in his hands and stared at it for several seconds before kissing it carefully, almost reverently. “Thank you, Cass. I’m very glad to have this,” he looked up at his friend with a nod before looking back at the portrait in his hands. “She’s so beautiful,” he added to himself, softly.

“She drew it for practice, she told me, because she doesn’t normally like drawing herself but she wants to do a large family portrait when the baby comes,” Cass explained. “When we got the summons from Arl Teagan, there was no time for her to do a better one. But yes – she is lovely.”

He laughed slightly. “Leave it to my wife to think she needed to do a ‘better’ portrait when this is already perfect.” He blinked a few times, feeling tears forming in the corners of his eyes – but this time the tears had joy mingled with the rest of what he was feeling as he clutched the picture to his chest.

Cassandra patted his shoulder. “Keep it close. I’m going to turn in... we ride tomorrow. Good night, Cullen.”

“Good night, Cassandra. Sleep well.”

He sat by the fire a little while longer, holding the picture in his lap and studying it – as if he didn’t already hold every detail in his mind. At long last, he retreated to his own tent and did his utmost to stay warm, placing the sketch next to him so that this time when he awoke, he really would awake to her face.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall returns, and Evvy starts a dangerous game of chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think you'd seen the last of the Warden, did you? But he's not bringing good news, and things are about to get very, very bad. Enjoy! Reviews are love!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

The cold seemed to creep into every corner of Grand Forest Villa, Evvy sometimes thought – but perhaps that was simply the absence of Cullen. She had three shawls wrapped around her shoulders as she sat by the fire, rereading his latest letter. It weighed on her heart; his words were determinedly cheerful, but at the same time he sounded weary, and she had no doubt he was homesick. She sighed, resting one hand on her stomach.

“Your father misses us, little one,” she told the bump. “Andraste preserve him and bring him home soon.” She glanced up as she heard a quick step in the hall.

“My lady! Lady Rutherford!”

“In here, James,” she called, puzzled.

“My lady.” James hurried into the room, looking confused and mildly alarmed. “There is a rider approaching the villa at great speed. I’m not quite certain, but it looks as though it may be Warden-Constable Blackwall.”

She got to her feet, now thoroughly bewildered. “Why in the world... never mind it. I’ll meet him at the entrance – come with me, please.”

James nodded and trotted after Evvy as she approached the door. By the time they reached the entrance, they could already hear an urgent knocking and James made haste to wrench open the door, leaving in a blast of frigid air.

The cloaked figure stumbled across the threshold, leaning against the wall and breathing hard. “See to his horse, please, James,” said Evvy, watching Blackwall push back the hood of his cloak. Once her attendant was gone from sight, she attempted to master an even tone. “We never expected to see you again, serah.”

“I know. And I don’t begin to know what you’ve since heard about me, or what you must think of me,” he began. “But none of that is important just now. You’re all in terrible danger.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The Red Templars – that’s what the rogues call themselves. They’re not in the Marches, they’re here in Ferelden. Some of them, at least. And they’re on their way _here_ , to Grand Forest.”

“Come to the fire.” She couldn’t be cruel to him, even though she had a thousand angry questions. “You must get warm. I’ll have my woman bring you some soup.”

“No time for that, my lady.” He did follow her to the fire, however, and sat down. “After I left you at Wintersend, I went to the Wardens. They had me here in Ferelden, on my way to the motherhouse in Denerim. It’s true,” he added, seeing her skeptical gaze. “I’ve turned Warden for real. I stopped at an inn in Highever, and when I was in the dining area I could hear some of them talking. They’re led by a man called Samson, and he despises your husband, Lady Rutherford.”

“This… this is beyond anything,” Evvy managed. “Can you give me any proof of what you say?”

“I can.” He nodded gravely, rubbing his hands together before the blaze. “This Samson intercepted a letter _you_ sent – to your lady mother in Ostwick. I don’t claim to know how he got it, but you wrote to Lady Trevelyan about your lord being called to war in King Alistair’s service. It was apparently the first Samson had learned of your existence, so he altered his plans to come and mete a little vengeance toward his former comrade.”

Evvy paled. There was no way Blackwall – or whatever his name was – could have known about the letter or its substance unless he was telling the truth. “I believe you,” she said finally. “But why would he come here?”

“Samson blames Lord Rutherford for a lot of what happened in Kirkwall. I don’t know exactly why, he didn’t give much detail. But I heard enough to know he’s coming here with some of his men to take the villa. I left then, and rode south as hard as I could to reach you ahead of them. You have perhaps until tomorrow to escape, but I wouldn’t wait that long.” He gave her a regretful sort of look. “If they rode here with anywhere near as much intensity as they spoke, you could possibly expect them before nightfall.”

Before either Evvy or Blackwall could utter another word, a new voice cut in. “All right, I think this is the warmest blanket I’m going to find, but I can keep lo-” Mia began, walking into the room with a basket of laundry obtained from Sereda. As she looked up to see the villa’s unexpected guest at the fire, however, her hands flew to her mouth, sending the basket tumbling to the ground. “Ser Blackwall?” she gasped. “What – what are you doing here?”

He stood at once when he heard her voice, and Evvy almost suspected there were tears in his eyes. “My lady. Forgive me... it’s a long story and one you deserve to hear, but there’s no time just now. I’ve come to help – you’re in terrible danger and I need to... I need to know that you’re safe.”

Mia blinked at him, as if in disbelief he was real, and was very evidently trying not to cry. At his last statement, however, her glistening eyes went wide. “Danger? I... I don’t understand,” she glanced back and forth between Blackwall and Evvy. “What’s going on?”

Evvy took her hand and pressed it gently. “The Warden risked his life to come and warn us,” she said in a choked voice. _Because he does care for you_ , she thought. “The villa is going to be besieged by the rebel Templars, and we need to get away. I need you to get the others, please, quickly. We don’t have much time to plan.”

She let out a small, strangled noise of shock in response, terror flickering in her gaze. After a moment of paralysis, she nodded shakily. “I’ll get them, I’ll get them,” she replied and, with one last lingering look at Blackwall, she dashed off to assemble the others as quickly as she could.

Evvy looked at him. “I am trusting you,” she said, “despite what my husband learned about you. But by all that’s holy I will end you if you break her heart again.” In spite of herself she smiled faintly, knowing what a poor threat it must have been coming from the short pregnant woman.

He returned the faint smile. “I’ll tell her the truth when everyone is safe. Until then, thank you for keeping my secret.”

“Thank you for coming back for her. Let me think... Highever is about a two-day ride in good weather, but the snow may have bought us a little time. The best course of action will be for us to evacuate to Redcliffe – Arlessa Kaitlyn would shelter us, I know. And we _must_ warn the King.”

Within minutes, Mia (and James, whom she had clearly enlisted to help), had the rest of the family members in tow. It was Rosalie who spoke first, her eyes wide as she clutched Dorian’s arm. “Evvy, what’s happening? How can we help? Mia said something about the rogue Templars coming here – isn’t that who Cul went to stop?”

“Please be calm, everyone, we’re going to be fine,” she said soothingly. “Messere Warden, please repeat for the others what you’ve told me.”

In solemn tones, Blackwall repeated his message. “I left that night, while they intended to depart at dawn. I have at least a few hours on them. Samson left most of his forces in the Marches to recruit others and begin the trek to Val Royeaux, but he and maybe five others came to Ferelden to try to bring the Templars here to their cause. He’s changed his course because he wants some kind of revenge on Lord Rutherford. Once he takes the villa, he’ll plan his next move from here. What he means to do with all of you I can’t guess, but I doubt it’s anything friendly.”

“Glorious Andraste,” Josephine whispered, reaching for Branson’s hand for comfort.

“So what do we do now?” asked Dorian as he stepped in front of Rosalie almost protectively. “Other than get out of here, I mean. But are we really just going to let these cretins have Grand Forest? This is our _home_ , after all.”

“Our home guard went with Cullen. We don’t have the means to defend ourselves... we don’t have a choice.” Evvy was still thinking, however. “Please, there’s not much time – go and pack, as quickly as you can. James, there are some things I need you to pack for me. Sereda, have your women help you cover most of the furnishings, and then get yourselves ready to leave.” She stood, carefully. “We’ll need the carriages readied, both of them, and all of the remaining horses. I’ll deny them everything I can.”

Both James and Sereda nodded and departed with a hasty “yes, my lady”. Meanwhile, the rest of the family exchanged a glance and left to do as Evvy had suggested. Only Mia lingered behind, taking Evvy’s hand. “Let me help you. I promised Cullen I would look after you, and he wouldn’t thank me if I let you run yourself ragged – even under such dire circumstances. We’ll do this together.”

“Thank you, Mia.” Evvy squeezed her fingers gratefully. “Would you help James, please? I need the wedding tapestry packed, and the portrait of your parents, and the one of Cullen and myself in the library. I won’t let those beasts destroy them.”

She nodded in response, her expression a bit pained as she looked around the house, quite obviously imagining it overrun by the rogue Templars. “Hasn’t my brother already suffered enough because of these monsters?” she whispered, more to herself than anyone else, before she hurried off to save the items in question.

“Yes, he has,” Evvy murmured after she left. She stared at the fire, turning Mia and Dorian’s words over in her mind. “Messere Warden... I am uncertain how to address you... but I need your help.”

“Until Mistress Mia knows the truth, Blackwall will do fine,” he replied, his voice a bit choked. “How can I assist you, my lady?”

“Once the evacuation to Redcliffe is complete, I need you to ride for Denerim to warn King Alistair and my husband. I doubt they’re still in the city, but I can give you no better direction than that – I’ll send a message with you advising Cullen to trust your word.” She hesitated. “And I... am not going to Redcliffe. But I need my family to believe I am until it’s too late.”

Blackwall regarded her gravely for a moment. “My lady...” he began, shaking his head. “I know Grand Forest is your home, but you can’t stay. Finding you here would be the ultimate stroke in Samson’s revenge against your husband.”

“I promised my lord that I would wait here for him no matter what. Dorian’s right, I can’t just abandon my home to these ruffians. I have a plan... but I need you to help me get everyone else out so I can enact it.” She paced a little, hands on her stomach. “My main advantage is that Samson has no idea what I look like... so I think this will work. But I have to make it _look_ like I’ve left.”

“I want to help you, Lady Rutherford, believe me. But you’re asking me to abandon you – a pregnant woman – to the wolves at her door. I’m trying to atone for the things in my past... what kind of man would I be if I did what you ask?”

“I understand your reluctance. I do. But this may be our best chance to slow the Red Templars.” She paused as James returned to join them. “James... I think I’ll need your help too. Let me explain to both of you what I have in mind.”

* * *

Several minutes later, Evvy finished outlining her plan and looked at the two men expectantly. “Both carriages – there are too many of us for one. Those in the first one will think I’m in the second; those in the second will think I’m in the first. By the time they get to Redcliffe and learn the truth, it will be too late. Will you help me?”

Perhaps a bit surprisingly, it was James who spoke up first. “Of course, my lady,” he said in a tone that revealed a hidden vein of determination. “Whatever you need me to do, I will do.”

Blackwall, meanwhile, stared at her for a moment longer as he deliberated. At last, he nodded slowly. “Yes. Maker preserve me, but yes. I will.”

“James, bring me pen and paper, then help the others start loading their things. The sooner they’re all on the road to Redcliffe, the better I’ll feel. I’ll write messages to the Arlessa and my husband for you to deliver, Ser Blackwall. And...” She paused, then took off her pendant. “Take this too, for Cullen – he will believe you when he sees it. There are only two like it in all creation, and he wears the other.”

Blackwall nodded, understanding the importance of the object he held. “I will make sure this stays safe,” he promised.

As soon as James brought her the writing implements, Evvy began writing, anxious that her words would somehow both convey the urgency of the situation and yet reassure the reader that she was safe. Was she? She had no idea. What she was doing was impossibly dangerous. But it had to be done, and she was the only one who could do it. _I have studied military history. I have beaten my husband at chess – well, once. I can do this. I know how to outsmart an enemy. All I have to do is make Samson think he’s won._

As she wrote, James and the family began loading the possessions they had chosen to save into the backs of the carriages. No one spoke or made eye contact with each other for very long, as if doing so might break the carefully constructed façade of resolve they were all so heroically maintaining. Meanwhile, Blackwall milled about, close to Evvy’s side, waiting for the letters in question and fingering the pendant with an air of trepidation.

_Here goes everything._

* * *

The carriages rolled into Redcliffe a few hours later, with Blackwall riding his horse alongside the procession. It was only when they presented themselves to the Arlessa that the others realized Evvy was absent, and a wave of panic broke over them. “Lady Rutherford has a plan,” Blackwall told them, regretfully. “That man James is with her. More than that I can’t really explain – but Your Grace, she sent you a letter.”

 

> _My dear Arlessa Kaitlyn,_
> 
> _I beg you will shelter my family in this hour of gravest need. Warden Blackwall can give you more particulars as to why, but please do not detain him long. Give him a fresh horse, if you’ve one to spare, for he must ride and warn our King of the danger which even now approaches my doorstep. I remain at Grand Forest to do what I can in defense of our people. Please do not let my family return here, but assure them that I am well; it will all make sense before long, I hope._
> 
> _Maker watch over us all._
> 
> _Evangeline_

 

As the Arlessa read, the Grand Forest family was left to deal with the reality of what was happening – Dorian looked more stricken than anyone in recent memory had seen him look and Rosalie had nearly folded in on herself. But it was Mia who broke the silence as she approached Blackwall.

“How could you let her stay there?” she demanded softly, wanting to be angry and not having the energy to be anything other than anguished as she reached out to touch his arm.

He took her hands in both of his own. “Because her plan is so utterly mad that it has a remarkable chance of succeeding. And because she is so determined to see it through, I knew I couldn’t dissuade her. The most I could do was agree to see the rest of you to safety before I set out for Denerim. My lady... forgive me, please. I will return and explain everything to you, but for the good of us all I must leave you now. Oh...” He reached into his pouch. “She asked that you keep this for her until all is settled.” He slipped Evvy’s lion ring into Mia’s palm, folding her fingers over it.

Her lip trembled and the tears she had been striving to curb for the entire day finally crested as she put the ring on her own finger for safekeeping. “Maker watch over you, Ser Blackwall,” she managed with a slight nod. “And I do... I do forgive you.”

He seized her hand again and kissed it reverently. “Maker turn his gaze on all of you. Your Grace, if I may trouble you for that fresh horse... the sooner I leave, the better my chances of finding the King’s camp.”

As the Arlessa called for Krem to fetch a horse, Mia hid her face in order to wipe her tears away. Even amidst all of this, she was loath to go before her siblings with red eyes – especially now when they needed her to be strong for them. Having regained as much composure as she could, she returned to her sister’s side, and placed an arm around her shoulder.

“Well, said Branson, speaking for the first time in what felt like hours, “one thing is for sure... she and Cullen are a little _too_ well matched.”

From his side, Josie smiled a weak smile. “Their child is going to put us all through our paces, this I know.”

“No doubt.”

* * *

Back at Grand Forest, Evvy and James – who had stubbornly refused to abandon his mistress – were making final preparations. She had packed off all her sketchbooks in the carriage, along with her jewels and favorite gowns, and closed off the bedroom. “Not that I think it will deter Samson. He’ll probably either claim it or ruin it,” she mused. “But I can try.” She changed into plain, practical garments such as the maids wore, wrapping her hair in a scarf and smearing a bit of soot on her face.

“My lady... I’m worried for you and your child.” James looked apprehensive.

“So am I,” she admitted. “This is the longest long shot I’ve ever attempted in anything. But this is my _home_ , James. I can’t just give it up without a fight. And I need to find out exactly what Samson has planned.” She shook her head. “Now, you must remember, I’m not Lady Evangeline anymore – I’m Sereda. And this is your child, not the lord’s.” She couldn’t help chuckling at that.

“I’ll do my best, my – Sereda,” he corrected himself, smiling faintly. “I just hope Ser Blackwall can find the King before too long. I wonder how long we have until the Templars arrive...”

“I wish I knew. There are no animals left in the stable, correct?”

“None.”

“Good. I sent off every valuable thing I could find to keep it out of their filthy hands... I hope I didn’t miss anything important.” She sighed. “All we can do now, my loyal James, is wait.”

Their wait wasn’t too terribly long. Within the hour, the pounding of hooves and a cacophony of bellowing voices had arrived in front of the villa. At the head of the group was the man called Samson, and his dark, hooded eyes widened a bit as he looked up at the great house.

“Rutherford has done well for himself,” he muttered, then raised his voice. “I suppose this is the reward you get for ousting your Knight-Commander and abandoning your duty.” There were irate grunts of agreement as he dismounted his horse and walked towards the door, surveying the estate grounds with a smirk playing over his lips. “What do you think? Should I knock?”

“Not sure there’s anyone home,” grunted one of his men, squinting at the shuttered windows. “Place looks abandoned.”

“You may be right,” Samson replied, extending his arms as he looked up at the villa. “What? No loyalty? _Tsk, tsk, tsk_. How appropriate. No matter, if the place is empty, it will just make our job that much easier.” He strode forward to the massive door and pounded against it experimentally.

Evvy had been sitting by the fire but, wanting to meet the enemy head-on, roused herself and went slowly to the door. “The master and mistress a’n’t at home,” she said politely, adopting Sereda’s Denerim accent as best she could. “Would your lordship care to warm himself?”

Samson regarded her for a moment, his eyes betraying nothing as he looked around. After a moment, he bowed slightly. “Thank you, my good woman,” he said, his tone even. “That would be quite agreeable. In the meantime, do you have anyone in this place who can take my men’s horses?”

He was more amiable than Evvy had expected; dimly she recalled that Cullen had liked the man, years ago. She could see why. “My man can do it. James! James, be a love and see to the horses. The poor beasts must be frozen to the bone.” She bobbed a small curtsey, gesturing for the men to enter the villa.

_Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly..._

* * *

A small smile played at Samson’s mouth, as if he was slightly doubtful it could possibly be this easy, but that he also wouldn’t complain if it would be. He gave him men a quelling look as if to say _heel_ as they entered the house.

“Is it just you and your man in this massive house?” he questioned as they walked through the hall. “That hardly seems like efficient design.”

All the pleasantness fell from Evvy’s demeanor at the question. “Not supposed to be,” she grumbled. “Mistress left five days ago – gone to her lady sister in Tantervale, for safekeeping while master’s away fighting the Templars. The carriages were barely out of sight when the other servants took off – grabbed whatever they could carry and ran away. Maker curse a thief! Left me behind alone, they did, with only my man to help me.”

He digested that information carefully, obviously turning it over in his mind before assuming a pleasant, sympathetic tone. “How _terrible_ ,” he replied. “Money can’t buy everything, it seems. How fitting that His Lordship’s people would flee when he most needed them.”

“You are no admirer of the master, I take it.” She forced her voice to be neutral, hoping it was working. “He’s not a bad man, but... thinks a bit too much of himself. The elevation’s gone to his head. Now he’s off prancing about on his horse, playing the hero, much good may it do him.” She shrugged. “I’d have left myself – I’d not have robbed him, but I’d have left these empty halls – but I’m in no fit state to travel. Cold such as this would be the death of my child.”

“You made a wise choice,” said Samson, sinking into a nearby chair and propping his feet up. “And as long as you do what you’re told, you and your child will be fine. You have my word on that.”

Evvy gave him an alarmed look that she didn’t need to force. “Who... who are you, ser? Why came you here?”

“My name is Raleigh Samson. I’ll spare a serving woman the details of a soldier’s life, but you weren’t wrong when you said I’m not an admirer of His Lordship.” His lip curled. “So his house seemed as good a place as any to set up camp.”

She took a step back – her fear was unfeigned, but rooted in a different place than she wanted him to think. “You’re the reason the King sent for my master, then.” She eyed him warily. “And what is it you’d have me do, that I shall do as I’m told?”

“Well, since the house is empty save for you and your man...” He glanced around, surveying the space. “It looks like I’m master of this house now. Carry out your duties as you would have normally and all will be well.”

Evvy was admittedly surprised by this, and it showed in her face. She turned her head slightly, eyeing him a bit sideways as though weighing her options. After a small pause, she nodded. “You make your men keep their hands to themselves, I’ll see you get your meals. Larder hasn’t got much, but we’ll make do; James goes to the home farm in the morning to get eggs.”

A small smile crossed Samson’s face. “Good woman. You have yourself a deal. Until the weather improves, this will do just fine.”

 _And when it does, what will you do then?_ She longed to ask him questions, but she bit them back; she had to bide her time. Make him trust her, at least to the point where he no longer really saw her. So she nodded. “I’ve soup on the fire now; it should be ready soon. Mistress locked the family wing and took the key with her when she left, but I can open the guest wing for all of you to sleep.”

“Good, do so,” he said, then turned to glance at the men assembled behind him. “Hm, I could get used to that. No wonder being a lord went to Rutherford’s head so quickly.”

There was a general chuckle. “He always was a bit high and mighty,” said one of the men. “Chantry this, Andraste that. Never set foot in the brothel. Remember?”

Samson laughed in reply. “He was probably born singing the Chant. He would have made a good Chantry Sister. Not that the Chantry ever did anything for _us_ , though.”

Evvy’s temper almost overcame her, and she turned away rapidly so they wouldn’t see her face. One hand went to her stomach. “Pardon me,” she muttered. “Haven’t yet got used to... the kicking. I’ll see to the soup, milord.”

It was at this point that James returned, and he glanced at Evvy with a sort of questioning fright in his eyes, as if wondering how all of this was working out.

“We’ve an accord with Master Samson, James,” she said, gesturing for him to follow her to the kitchen. “We take care of him and his men, go about our business as usual, and all is well. Come, I need your help with the serving.”

“All right,” he said, nodding as he followed and trying not to look too nervous. As soon as they were out of earshot, he added. “Are _you_ all right?”

“That was bracing,” she whispered. She lifted a hand and they could both see it was trembling. “They’re here for the foreseeable future. I don’t think they suspect at all... now we just have to keep them believing that we’re harmless and uninterested in their plans. I think the snow will heavily determine what comes.”

“What will they do when the snow lets up?” His voice quavered slightly as he asked the question.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure I want to know either,” she admitted. “Maker willing, Blackwall will have reached King Alistair by that point, and Cullen will be on his way back here.” She put her hands on her stomach, looking down at the small swell. “Your father’s coming, little one. He’ll come for us.”

James gave her a sympathetic look. “Until then, are we really to maintain _business as usual_?”

“As much as we can, James. Once they’re all abed, I’ll explain everything I told them... just whatever you do, don’t speak particularly well of Cullen. These men hate him, and they think I’m indifferent.” The green eyes flashed briefly. “Now, if you please, carry the soup tureen up to the table... I’ll follow with the bread and cheese.”

“Yes, my... Sereda,” he corrected himself quickly as he grabbed the soup, looking vaguely uncomfortable at not being able to call Evvy “my lady”. But he had been given his orders not to do so and he would follow them to the letter no matter what. Setting his mouth into a grim line, he carried the tureen out to where Samson and the men waited.

“Here we are then,” Evvy said briskly, appearing a moment later. “Bread, cheese, and butter soup. It’s a favorite of the mistress, so we keep the ingredients on hand all the time. Not much to drink, but I did find some wine.”

There were a few mutters as the men surveyed the meager fare – mutters which Samson turned to face. “Enough,” he said shortly, his eyes narrowed in warning before he turned back to the two ‘servants.’ “Tell me, where do the Lord and Lady usually eat?”

“Right here where you’re sitting, milord.” Evvy furrowed her brow, genuinely puzzled by the question. “This is the dining hall.”

“Hm, a little small, but it will do.” He grinned, as if delighted to be allowed to pass such judgements. He turned that grin in his men’s direction. “What do you think, boys? I know everyone’s eager to move out, but until the snow lets up, we deserve to treat ourselves to the life Rutherford got when he sold the Templars out, don’t we?”

 _Modest in temper, bold in deed,_ Evvy reminded herself desperately, even as the men chuckled and cheered their leader. She had to keep calm, both for the sake of the ruse and the sake of the baby. Subtly, she shifted past the table to stand near James, drawing what comfort she could from his proximity.

“Kind of a piss-poor noble lodging,” observed one of the Templars. “I know Fereldans are funny sorts, but I expected something grander. You there – woman – why’s this place so plain?”

“I couldn’t speak to that, ser. All I can tell you is, it used to be a family holiday retreat for the Arl and his pups,” Evvy said. It was hard to remember to speak like Sereda. “To hear Lord Teagan tell it, they liked to be a bit dressed-down when they came here, and so the house weren’t very fancy. When the King wanted to give master a lordship so he could get the treaty, I guess it weren’t too much of a hardship for the Arl to give up the place.”

Samson snorted and shook his head slightly. “Even the hand-me-downs Rutherford gets are better than what most men get in a lifetime – must be nice to live the charmed life. But oh, how I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds out we’re here, little good may that information do him.”

“Well, if you’ve no further need of us at the moment, milord, we’ve chores to attend, as you want our duties done as usual.” Evvy gestured to James and herself. “Eat your soup before it gets cold; we’ll be back to clear a bit later.” She just wanted to get away from these men. Some of their points were valid, perhaps, but every cruel word they uttered about Cullen twisted in her heart like a knife, and having spoken about him as she had left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Suit yourselves.” Samson laughed, but waved them off to do whatever they needed to do, paying them little attention as the men began to divvy up the food.

Relieved, Evvy made her way to the herbary. “I must have been out of my head to concoct this plot,” she muttered to James, even as she started violently pruning an elfroot plant. “We could be trapped in here with them for weeks, months even.”

“It will be all right,” James replied, doing his best to sound soothing. “They don’t really seem interested in staying here, just in using the resources until they can move on. They’re brutes, but they also seem to be tightly wound around their commander’s finger – I don’t think they’ll do anything without his say-so, and as long as he decides we’re not worth their time, they’ll leave us alone.”

“Yes, but... I’m still scared, James. Other than revenging themselves on my lord a bit, _why_ are they here? What could it possibly be worth to them to go so far out of their way? They crossed the Waking Sea and traveled quite a distance in poor weather... they can’t merely content themselves with playing lord of the manor for long. They must have something planned.”

“I’m sure in their own twisted way, they have something in mind to justify what they’re doing. They seem to be aggrieved by some sort of mistreatment – imagined or otherwise. All we can do, I suppose, is do our best to try and figure out what it is so we can better prepare ourselves.”

She nodded. “At least the others are safe... but I want to thank you, James, for insisting that I let you remain. I couldn’t do this alone.”

“It is the absolute least I can do for you,” he said, his tone a bit solemn. “And you have my word I will do everything in my power to make sure you and your child are safe.”

“I know you will. And when Lord Cullen returns... I will make sure he knows just how much you risked for his family. Until then, my gratitude will have to suffice as a reward.” She gave him a small smile.

“I need no reward, I promise. This is my job and I am proud to do it. And Grand Forest is my home too – you and His Lordship have been very kind to me.”

“From the first, your loyalty has been unquestionable. That is something we both prize highly. We have a long road ahead of us, James... I just pray it leads where we need it to go.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samson and his men make themselves at home, and Evvy finds out the real reason they've come to the Hinterlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished editing the document and have it all broken up into chapters, so I can finally say for sure how long the story is - 45 chapters plus an epilogue. Things are going to start happening very quickly now.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

Blackwall managed to get most of the way to Denerim before snowfall halted him in his tracks. By the time he reached the city gates, it was a full five days since he’d left Redcliffe, and he tried his hardest not to think about what the situation at Grand Forest Villa might have become in that time. His own lady was safe, which was his only comfort.

“I’m looking for the King’s forces,” he told the sentry at the gate. “I come from Redcliffe. Can you direct me?”

“A Grey Warden?” The sentry looked confused. “Yes, ser. They headed north, the day before yesterday, bound for Amaranthine. They’re to board ship and sail west to Orlais to join the Divine’s forces.”

“Amaranthine. Thank you. Where can I get a fresh horse? I don’t dare ride this one as hard as I’ll need to ride to find them.”

“I believe if you head for your order’s chapterhouse in the market district, they can help you there, messere.”

“Again, thank you.” With monumental effort, he guided the exhausted mount through the city streets, finally giving it the shelter of a stable that it so desperately needed. He staggered into the chapterhouse and all but collapsed into a chair, barely finding the words to identify himself. He offered no real explanation for his presence, only muttered that he'd been sent to find the King. Fortunately, there were few enough Wardens in the chapterhouse at the moment to question him, and he brushed aside any inquiries in favor of commandeering a bed.

In the morning, with a fresh horse underneath him, he set off for Amaranthine. He wanted to send word to Mia, let her know that he was on her brother’s trail and that he hoped to find him soon, but there was no time – and even if there had been, he would have no guarantee that the letter would reach her in any sort of timely fashion. _Maker curse this winter._

* * *

Cullen was thinking something rather similar as he sat to write a letter home, but he was determined to write one before they departed for Orlais – regardless of the weather. As Cassandra sat shivering nearby, he began quickly penning the missive.

> _My darling Evvy,_
> 
> _Cassandra gave me the self-portrait you drew and I carry it close to me every day. Being able to look at it and see your beautiful face, even if I can’t actually be with you, has been my saving grace._
> 
> _We are bound to join the Divine’s forces and I may not be able to write for a little while. I hope that, even if you can’t read my words, you know how much I adore you and that my thoughts are only with you._
> 
> _I pray that everything is going well at home. I long to be by the fire at Grand Forest with you in my arms, my darling. But until then, I will continue to dream of you and hold your portrait close to my heart. I love you so much, my sweet. Please try not to worry too much for me._
> 
> _With all my love,_
> 
> _Your lion_

“Another letter home?” Cass inquired, glancing over as he finished writing. “You’re turning out to be as devoted a correspondent as Mahanon.”

Cullen smiled slightly at that. “That I am – I think I’m finally understanding how the poor man must feel when he’s separated from you. For the few minutes I get to sit down and write to Evvy, I can almost feel like I’m back there...”

“I understand. You’d best find someone to take it quickly, though... I don’t think we’ll be here much longer, and once we’re on the ship, you’ll have lost your chance.”

“You’re right.” He nodded, folding up the letter as he got to his feet. He paused a moment, sighing at the thought of being bound for Orlais – and what came after that – before he went off in search of a runner.

* * *

In the Hinterlands, the snow had finally stopped falling, and the roads were slowly starting to open.

Evvy found that she was losing track of the days. They seemed to bleed into one another very quickly, and without great distinction. Samson and his rowdy compatriots did, at least, keep their word; by and large they left her alone, and she spent her time tending the herbs and baking bread and making beds. _Mother would probably be horrified,_ she thought with some amusement. _Thank the Maker Mia taught me how to do some of these things, or the ruse would have fallen apart long since. When I asked to learn how to make bread, I never imagined I’d be making it for the enemy._

Her days were very routine. Rise early, start the fire in the dining hall, have James bring in more wood before tending the horses. Eat some bread and drink some elfroot tea to stave off the nausea. Make breakfast. Clear the table and wash the dishes. Send James to the home farm for milk and eggs. Churn butter until he insisted on relieving her of the duty. Prune the herbs. Make lunch, make dinner. And in between all of these, slink around the house and try to overhear plans and plots in order to figure out what exactly these rogue Templars were doing.

She fell into an exhausted slumber each night, sprawled on a mat in front of the kitchen fire with a poker clutched in one hand, and dreamed of the rescue she had to believe was coming.

When James reported a man approaching on horseback, she at first wondered if it was Cullen. But no, he wouldn’t come alone; it was only a messenger, taking advantage of the passable roads to deliver a backlog of correspondence throughout the Hinterlands. He was gone before anyone could even question him, and in James’s hands she saw a few pages, one of which bore her own name in her husband’s precious handwriting.

James recognized it too, but before he could even turn to look at Evvy, Samson snatched the letters from his hands.

“What do we have here?” he said, smirking as he looked at the pile. He came to Cullen’s letter and turned it over in his hands. “Hm, it looks like someone doesn’t know his wife went to Tantervale.”

 _Oh no. Think, quickly._ “She did send him a letter before she left,” Evvy noted in what she fervently hoped was a calm voice. “Least she said she did. The runner must’ve been waylaid by all the storms. Or maybe the master sent this before he got her note.”

“Well, since neither of them are here, I’m sure they won’t mind if I confiscate this,” he replied. He spoke absently, as if he only half heard her, and unfolded the letter with a barking laugh as he scanned the first few lines.

“Come on, Samson, you’ve got to share it with us!” hooted one of his men – Barclay, was that the name? She was learning them slowly, but they were all so interchangeable in her mind that it was sometimes difficult to tell one from another. “What’s Lord High and Mighty got to say to the bride his King bought him?”

“I couldn’t make this up if I tried,” Samson called back, laughing again. He cleared his throat and began reading the tender words aloud in a mocking tone, his laugh turning harsh as he did so.

Evvy turned away, using her apron to wipe dust from the doorframe so no one would see the tears that were trying to form in her eyes. Samson’s men were too busy falling all over one another laughing, however, to pay her much notice. “Aw, ain't that sweetness!” one of them cackled. “You think he writes it himself, or pays somebody smarter to write it for him?”

Samson laughed harder at that, clapping the speaker on the back. “Eh, it has Rutherford’s trademark tone of earnest rubbish to it, it has to be him. Leave it to the Chantry boy to actually fall in love with the woman they threw at him.” He crumpled the letter up and let it drop.

“Think she’s worth finding?” asked a third Templar. “That could be fun...”

“Easy, boys,” Samson said, still smirking. “We have a cause to further and plans to uphold. Making use of Rutherford’s little stomping grounds is just an enjoyable side benefit. As soon as we can, we’re bound for Redcliffe, not off to Tantervale.”

 _Redcliffe_. Evvy turned and started slowly for the kitchen. _They’re taking Redcliffe? How do they think they can do that? How can I find out the plan?_

* * *

Meanwhile, James was still standing close at hand, doing his best not to look particularly pained as he listened to Samson’s men denigrate both Cullen and Evvy. As they turned their conversation away from the Redcliffe plan and on to topics even less pleasant, Samson shoved the rest of the letters into James’ hands. He made a low bow and, before he left the rogue Templars alone, stooped to pick up the discarded letter, hoping it looked like he was merely picking up a piece of rubbish and not saving what he knew would be a treasured possession to the lady of the manor. With this task done, he followed Evvy to the kitchens.

“Here,” he said quietly, pressing the letter into her hands. “It’s not too badly crumpled.” He paused, glancing around to make sure they truly couldn’t be heard before he spoke again. “So Redcliffe. They’re aiming for Redcliffe.”

“It does make their coming here at all a bit more comprehensible,” she said, gratefully taking the rescued letter and folding it carefully into a small square. Tucking it into her apron pocket, she continued, “But what can they possibly hope to accomplish? There are only six of them.”

“Perhaps there are more of them lying in wait somewhere, waiting for their leader so they can march on somewhere else,” James offered. “Maybe they mean to use Redcliffe as a base, much like they’re using Grand Forest.”

“You could be right,” she agreed, frowning. “Redcliffe... what did Genitivi say about Redcliffe... it guards the only land route into or out of Ferelden. One cannot conquer Ferelden without first taking Redcliffe Castle.” She tapped her lips, thinking, and shook her head. “The rebels don’t have enough numbers to conquer Ferelden – I don’t think they’d want it anyway, really. But it could be that they plan to use that land route to march into Orlais for their confrontation with the Divine.”

“That makes a good deal of sense.” James nodded. “Not to mention taking Redcliffe would also just look good for them. If they’re trying to convince people they have a lot of power and influence, having control of Redcliffe is a good place to start.”

“We need more information,” Evvy mused, turning her attention to starting a loaf of bread. “I can’t figure out what to do – or if we should do anything – unless we hear something else.” She paused, listening intently for footfalls. “I think we may end up having to enact something drastic. I can’t believe Samson actually dropped Redcliffe in our presence... he really must believe we’re indifferent. It makes sense, though, I suppose,” she added on balance. “With the baby coming... we must be giving them the impression that all we care about is surviving the winter so the child is born healthy.”

“That is certainly a concern,” replied James. “Hopefully we shouldn’t have too much trouble making them believe it’s our _only_ concern. But yes, we need more information about whatever horrible plan they’re dreaming up...”

“I wonder if Blackwall managed to reach the King’s forces before they boarded the ship for Val Royeaux,” she remarked, a little sadly. “I have to believe Cullen will reach us in time.”

“Ser Blackwall was very determined,” James said softly. “And I know His Lordship will do everything he can to return to you once he’s informed. Until then, we must have faith.”

“It’s all we have right now.”

* * *

On the shores of Amaranthine, the ships of King Alistair were lowering gangplanks to enable the boarding of horses and mabari hounds. As the King himself stood on the docks, surveying the situation and speaking quietly with Arl Teagan, a runner came pelting toward them.

“Sire!” He dropped to one knee, gulping for breath. “There’s – there’s a Grey Warden – coming – needs to – to speak with – you. Urgent, he says!”

From his placed in the camp that was rapidly being abandoned, Cullen witnessed the scene with an air of curiosity and vague concern. Before he could really stop himself, he found himself wandering over to where the runner was still genuflecting before the King.

“What’s this about?” he asked.

“Grey Warden,” the runner began, getting to his feet. Before he could clarify the statement, however, Blackwall approached the group.

“Your Majesty – my lords – I must speak with you. Quickly, before you depart. The situation has changed.”

At once, Cullen could feel his lip curl into a snarl. “ _You_. I never imagined we would be seeing _you_ again. You have the audacity to bring us news, do you? I should have you clapped in irons or something.”

“You’re within your rights to hate me, Lord Rutherford,” Blackwall replied gravely, “but I’m here on behalf of someone very important to you.” He reached quickly into his belt pouch and held up the lion-stallion pendant entrusted to him by Lady Rutherford.

Cullen froze for a moment, staring as the object glinted in the winter sunlight, before he reached forward to seize it. “What... how did you get this?” he demanded, looking from the pendant in his hand to Blackwall and back again.

“Your lady wife sent me. I bring this message, written in her own hand,” he added, offering a piece of paper.

> _Dearest one,_
> 
> _Set aside your anger with Blackwall for the moment – I need you to trust him. He came at great personal risk to warn us that the man called Samson was bringing some of his forces to the Grand Forest Villa. Apparently, he intercepted my last letter to my mother and learned of your absence, and has decided to amuse himself at your expense for whatever reason. The family is safe at Redcliffe Castle, but I fear what this rebel has planned. Please, my love, come back to us._
> 
> _Your own Evangeline_

Cullen read the letter over and heard his own voice respond with a strangled cry, his knees nearly buckling. He clutched the paper with trembling hands and read it once more as if he couldn’t believe its contents. “He’s there...” was all he could manage.

“What do you mean, he’s there?” asked Arl Teagan.

“Samson’s in Grand Forest Villa. Evvy evacuated the family to your castle, my lord, and sent – sent this message to warn us.” All of the blood had drained from Cullen’s face as he looked from Teagan’s face to Blackwall’s to that of the King. “We have to stop him.”

“Maker’s breath. How…?” Teagan took the letter which Cullen held out to him and read the few lines for himself, his eyes widening with alarm.

As Cullen began to recover from his initial shock, a dreadful thought struck him. Taking back the letter, he studied one line: … _the family is safe at Redcliffe Castle_. He knew his wife well enough to realize that the wording was deliberately chosen. “Oh, Maker and Andraste preserve me, please tell me she’s not still there too...”

“She...” Blackwall grimaced. “She refused to leave, my lord. Your man James stayed with her. She devised a plan to disguise herself as the headwoman and try to deflect Samson. I can offer no more intelligence than that – it’s nearly two weeks since I left her. The storms were debilitating.”

For a moment, it was all Cullen could do to cover his eyes with his hand, feeling his entire body go rigid with horror. Two weeks. She had been trapped in the villa with the enemy for _two weeks._ That thought alone was torture enough, even without the dozens of other nightmarish scenarios his mind immediately began suggesting.

“Well,” said King Alistair, “this... certainly does change things. Lord Rutherford, how large of a force do you think you’ll need to take back your house?”

“I’ll need Cassandra,” he said almost without thinking, shocked that he could even speak past the knot in his throat. “And... maybe half a dozen men... I don’t even know how many of the rogue Templars besieged them. I... anyone you can spare.”

He nodded slowly. “Teagan – this is your arling being affected – you had better go as well. Take a dozen of your best men, plus the Warden here, and aid Lord Rutherford. The rest of us will board the ships as planned; the Divine is expecting us. Maker go with you.”

At this, Cullen fell to his knees in hasty genuflection. “Thank you, Your Majesty, thank you. Maker watch over you all.” He forced himself to his feet and put Evvy’s pendant around his neck to rest with his own for safekeeping, before turning to the Arl and giving him a nod of gratitude.

Cassandra, meanwhile, had been tending to Seeker and Ferdinand, who were waiting to be taken aboard one of the ships. Turning away from the horses, she saw Cullen kneeling – and then caught sight of Blackwall. “You!” she exclaimed, rushing to join them. “Cullen, what in the world – ?”

“Cass, we have to go back,” he said desperately as he rose, pressing the letter into her hands and nodding for her to read it. “Samson is at the Grand Forest Villa, and Evvy refused to leave. She’s defending it alone. We have to go back.”

“Andraste preserve us!” The blood drained out of her face as she absorbed the message. “We – we must go, yes – at once – she’s _still there_?”

“Yes.” He nodded, his voice choked with anguish, and bit down on his fist to keep from weeping. “Apparently she’s been there with them for nearly two weeks. That is, if... Cassandra, if anything’s happened to her, I’ll...”

“Nothing will have happened,” she said firmly, not allowing him to even entertain another possibility. “We will get there and we will find that all is well. I know it.”

“I pray you’re right, Cassandra,” he whispered. “Maker, do I pray you’re right.”

* * *

Evvy put supper on the table that night without comment. They were running low on vegetables, on stock, on... a lot of things. She’d cobbled together everything that made sense to include in a baked stew. _A hint. Just drop a hint of what you’re planning. Drink your wine and let it loosen your tongues just a little bit._

One of the men clicked his tongue as the food was served. “Never thought I’d starve to death in a lord’s house,” he remarked dryly, but Samson shot him a glare.

“Enough of that or you’ll eat in the yard,” he warned, his tone even but laced with briskness. “It’s not for much longer anyway. Just enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Now the roads are clearing, I can send my man to the village to get better supplies,” she said in what was meant to be an apologetic tone. “The river’s running proper again too, might be able to get a bit of fish sometime.”

He looked over in slight surprise, almost as if he had forgotten she was there, and nodded. “Yes, very good, do what you have to do. My men will need something proper to eat before the task ahead.”

“I do what I can with what there is,” she added defensively, shooting a derisive glare at the one who had complained. “Not my fault the mistress ran off and only left what there was – we’re lucky it’s lasted this long, all things considered. I trust that the _taste_ has at least been up to your exacting standards.”

At the other end of the table where James had been helping Evvy serve, there was nothing but a strangled sound of shock. He nearly dropped the tray he was carrying as he looked up at Evvy in fright at the comment. “Come now, Sereda, we really don’t...” he began, but was cut off by a bark of laughter from Samson.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he remarked, waving his hand as if he was trying to rid himself of a particularly stubborn insect. “We are _guests_ , after all, and it’s _impolite_ for guests to complain.” He sneered at his own comment.

 _Deep breaths_. Evvy wiped her eyes with her apron. “Excuse my outburst,” she muttered.

“Ah, Wilmod, you’ve gone and made her cry!” said one of the rogues. “Leave her be. My sister used to get upset at the silliest things when she was that swelled up. They can’t help it, s’all part of the suffering. Go on, mistress.”

From where he stood, James merely held up a hand in Evvy’s direction as if to say _it’s all right, we’ll be fine._  The man who had complained in the first place muttered something that might have been something like an apology. “All right, gentlemen, all right, if we’re quite through giving grief to the help, let’s turn back to the matter at hand,” Samson said, his glare quelling the conversation thoroughly. He drained his wine goblet and reached for the bottle to refill it. “We need to discuss Silver Knight.”

Evvy shuffled away, eyes still stinging, her stomach badly in need of some elfroot tea. It was worth it, however, to suffer such indignities when it ended with Samson dropping a name. It was a name that made almost no sense at all, but it was a starting place.

_Silver night... not sure when that would be... but it must be soon. The full moon perhaps? If only I could go to the library without attracting much suspicion. I must have James bring me some books._

She sat down by the kitchen fire and put the kettle on for her tea. _Oh, Cullen, where are you?_ The agony of waiting was getting to her, and she pressed the apron to her face once more.

A few minutes later, James arrived, his face slightly ashen. He had evidently just regained his equilibrium after the fright Evvy’s bold comment had inspired in him when he was given yet another piece of disquieting news. “I tried to listen a bit more, but I couldn’t really stay without being obvious,” he said apologetically. “But they’re clearly talking about their plan to take Redcliffe... _Castle_.”

“The castle?” she hissed, looking up and dropping the apron in shock. _Of course! Not silver night – Silver Knight! King Calenhad, one of the only men in history to ever conquer the castle!_ “Maker’s breath, James, what do we do? Apart from anything else, our entire household is there!”

He shook his head grimly, at a genuine loss as to what their next move should be. “I wish I had been able to hear more,” he said regretfully. “I don’t know when they’re planning this, but it sounds like it will be soon. If only there was some way to slow them down...”

“Maybe something in the herbary, if I lace their food with it,” she said thoughtfully. “I don’t think I’m growing anything poisonous, but even just to incapacitate them a little might help.”

“What about fish? You mentioned something about fish to them, maybe we can find Dragonfish,” he remarked, and then almost immediately looked chagrined, like he had revealed something he shouldn’t have.

“Dragonfish?” she repeated. “What’s that?”

“It’s, uh... it’s a poisonous fish,” he said slowly. “It... causes some unpleasant... stomach ailments. And the like.”

She eyed him quizzically. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Do you remember when you were taken ill at Summersday?”

“Yes, but...” Her eyes suddenly widened. “Oh, no. That little fish...?”

He nodded. “His Lordship was so proud of it when he brought it home that we all agreed not to tell either of you the illness came from his catch. But yes, that little fish.”

In spite of herself, Evvy giggled quietly. “Well, that explains why only I got sick. I did always wonder about that. It’s... risky, but it could be what we need. Would you be able to catch it, do you think?”

“Maker willing, yes,” he said. “And... you must let me prepare it, too. It’s fatal to the unborn and I won’t have you risk that. What’s more, if they realize something is amiss, I would rather it be on my head than yours. Feign an illness or use any excuse to get out of preparing it yourself, please.”

“I’ll think of something. Andraste preserve us... this is unreal.”

“It is,” James agreed with a sigh. “But we’ll get through it. We will. Until then, you mustn’t distress yourself – it isn’t good for you or your child.” He repeated it so often, he knew it was probably starting to become a tiresome statement, but he also felt it needed to be said.

She gave him a sad smile. “If my lord is wrong and this child is a boy,” she said, “his middle name is going to be James. Because it’s in no small part thanks to you that he and I will survive.”

James looked deeply and genuinely moved by that, his eyes glistening slightly. “That is quite the honor, my lady,” he chanced using her title very softly, bowing his head in gratitude. “Even if your child is not a boy, it means a lot to me that you would even consider such a thing.”

“I think my lord will agree – you’ve earned every honor we could possibly bestow.” With another sigh, she rested her hands on her stomach. “I hope he’ll arrive soon. Meanwhile, tomorrow you must go to the village,” she continued. “Speak with the healer, before she takes it into her head to come here and blow our cover. Explain the situation and ask her what she can recommend for plaguing their meals.”

“That’s a good plan all around.” He nodded. “Do you think they’ll let me leave? And will you be all right here by yourself?”

“I mentioned sending you for supplies, to see how Samson would react... he said to do whatever we need to do.”

“As long as you’re sure you’ll be fine, this is the least I can do to stop their plot and I’m very willing to do it.”

“I’ll make you a list of actual things to bring back as well. As long as they’re here, we need to keep them fed, and I don’t want them losing their tempers. Samson is bearable – the others less so.” She glanced warily at the door. “I’ll keep out of sight as best I can while you’re away.”

“Good,” James replied, evidently soothed by this. “I don’t have many good things to say about Samson, but if nothing else, I genuinely don’t think he’d let the others harm you unless something radically out of line happened.”

“I agree. Somewhere inside him there’s still a remnant of a good man. I just wish it were a larger remnant, for all our sakes – including his own.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's nightmare turns to a dream, and Evvy begins her dangerous gambit.

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

* * *

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Cullen knew he was just having a nightmare and that none of the images flickering behind his eyes were real. Dimly he knew that he was in a hastily erected tent on the way to Grand Forest (he hadn’t wanted to stop, but Cassandra quite accurately pointed out that he was no use to anyone back home if he and Ferdinand both fell down dead from exhaustion or starvation, so he relented), not actually present for any of the events his imagination was now plaguing him with. He hadn’t had a nightmare as horrible as the one involving Evvy in some time – in fact, he rarely had nightmares at all now, and if he did they were undefined enough that he could easily wake up from them with hardly a start or could denude them of their terror quickly. But now it was the same nightmare that had caused him such anguish before, the nightmare that had been driven away by holding Evvy in his arms night after night and assuring himself through touch that she was safe with him.

 _This isn’t real, this has no power over me anymore,_ he thought as the scene played out. Only this time, it did hold a certain power. It had been easier before to dismiss the notion that the rogue Templars who had tortured him could also get to his beloved wife – not so now. And therefore, even as he tried to think these words, mocking laughter rose up in his mind to swallow them up.

He could hear her calling him, pleading for him to return. _Please, my love, come back to us,_ her voice flooded his consciousness. He tried to say her name, but felt his throat constrict. Where was she? He longed to see her, to touch her, to kiss the lips he had spent every waking moment dreaming of, but he couldn’t find her. Was she safe? Did they have her? He tried in vain to call her name again, his voice being stolen away by the cruel laughter like a song lost on the wind. _This isn’t real. It’s not. It won’t be. Open your eyes._ He ordered himself, and believed that he had. But what met his eyes was strange.

He seemed to be lying in a field bathed in sunlight, flowering in the early spring. He was on his back in the tall grass and he could smell the scent of the freshly opened flowers, feel the sun seeping into his tired muscles like a salve. He tried to sit up, to get a better view of where he was and what was happening, but the effort made his head spin and with a disorienting lurch he fell back to the soft ground. Was this... could it be his own estate? Although he couldn’t see it from where he lay, he felt as though Grand Forest Villa were just behind him. And even though it wasn’t really Grand Forest, the thought alone made him desperately wish he could move and caused panic to set in when his every effort to do so failed.

His breath was coming in short, ragged gasps of desperation and his eyes darted around looking for some sort of escape when suddenly a strange sound hit his ears... a sound like a child laughing. From his place on his back he could hear a scuffling sound close at hand, see the shadows disturbing the grass and darting around him. He tried to call out to them but found no noise escaping his lips. As the scuffling died away, however, one shadow stopped and loomed above him, blocking the sun as it looked down.

At first, Cullen thought it was Evvy who blinked at him, but after a moment he realized the face he was seeing belonged to a child. And what’s more, the features before him didn’t look exactly like Evvy’s – the hair was dark and the eyes were green, but the nose was reminiscent of Cullen’s own nose, the green eyes muddled slightly by hazel, the smile not unlike the one he had often seen his own mother wear.

“Da...” the child said, placing her small hands on his cheeks. “You have to come home, Da. We need you. You have to come home so we can see each other. So wake up, Da. Wake up!”

* * *

He awoke back in the tent with a small strangled noise of disbelief.

“Cullen?” Cassandra pulled back his tent flap and poked her head inside. “You were... you sounded... are you all right?”

“I’m... fine,” he muttered, passing his hand over his eyes and forcing himself to his feet. “Just a nightmare. Or, at least it started off that way...” He placed a hand to his cheek where the sensation of the little girl’s hand was still very much alive. He hadn’t had the time to shave properly in days and a dark layer of stubble shadowed his face; he ran his hand over the growth several times now as if somehow the child’s touch could be found underneath it and preserved for all time.

“Try to get some more sleep. If we continue at our current pace, Arl Teagan thinks we can be in Redcliffe the day after tomorrow – but you have to be strong enough to fight when we get there, so you must rest.”

He studied her for a moment – he didn’t want to arrive back home the day after tomorrow, he wanted to arrive there _now_. But that was not an option, and as loath as he was to waste precious time sleeping, he also knew Cass was right. He nodded his understanding, his hand still lingering against his cheek as he tried to remind himself it had just been a dream, nothing more. But it had certainly felt real...

“She’s strong, Cullen,” Cass said gently. “Small and pregnant, but strong. She said she would be there waiting for you and I believe her.”

He smiled slightly at that reassurance. “I do too, but I still... I’m still worried, of course – for her and the baby. It’s funny, when this whole thing started, I was afraid of what would happen to me, but at least I knew Evvy was safe. Now it feels as if the exact opposite is true...”

“If I had to guess... that’s the real reason Samson decided to go to Grand Forest,” she remarked grimly. “He found out you have a weakness, or at least what he would perceive as a weakness, and for whatever reason he wanted to cause you pain. But if I know Evvy... he was in for a surprise.”

The very idea of Samson trying to use Evvy as a pawn in whatever vengeance he thought he was entitled to was abhorrent to Cullen. However, he remembered Blackwall’s words about Evvy’s plan and felt a smile creep onto his lips in spite of himself. “I certainly hope so.”

* * *

“Now mind you speak to the healer for me,” Evvy admonished James the following day, seeing him off to Redcliffe. “Fetch home some flour so I can make a proper loaf of bread too. I don’t know what the butcher might have but try to find something that’ll let me feed all these mouths.” Whether anyone was listening she wasn’t sure, but she wasn’t taking chances.

“Yes, Sereda.” James nodded. He was starting to get better at not reflexively responding with _my lady_ , although it still took a fair degree of effort.

“What’s all this now?” Samson’s voice suddenly cut in as he strode over to lean against a door frame. His tone was light, but his eyes were hawkish, as if he was determined to not miss a trick.

“Sending the man into Redcliffe for some supplies, as I said,” Evvy replied. “And I’ve asked him to step to the healer. The elfroot tea she recommended isn’t curbing the nausea so well anymore, I need to know if there’s something else I can take.”

“Well…” He turned to James. “I’m sure you won’t mind having some company, would you? I think it would be remiss of me if I didn’t also send one of my men along – there’s plenty he can do in the village.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Evvy lied. “Especially since he’ll take all day if he has to walk that far – if he goes with one of your men, could you see your way to letting him borrow one of your horses?”

“I suppose so,” Samson relented. “If it gets food in the men’s bellies, I’m not going to stand in the way.”

“Seems fair to me. I’ve made do as best I can with what’s in the larder, milord, but it gets scarcer by the day. Provided James can get me what I need, the men will be eating considerably better.”

“Good. I’ll fetch one of the men and he can ready a couple of horses. Don’t linger longer than is necessary,” he warned James, who nodded his understanding, before he departed.

“Be careful,” Evvy whispered. “I’ll keep to myself as much as I can.” To that end, she slipped off to the kitchen and started trying to make soup with what she could find. A couple potatoes, a couple carrots, some butter for the broth... she shook a little even as she stirred the pot, and had to sit down and drink some more tea. “Hush, little one,” she pleaded, rubbing her stomach. “Da’s going to take care of everything. Just be patient.”

The sound of boots approaching broke the quiet and a moment later, Samson appeared, lazily strolling through the kitchen and appraising what he saw. “Barclay and your man just departed for the village,” he informed her, glancing into the pot of soup as he passed it. “Hopefully your man knows how to behave himself.”

“I’m not worried. I have him trained pretty well... he knows to mind his manners or there’s no living with me. And that’s even when I’m _not_ carrying.”

Samson laughed at that, still pacing a lazy circle around the space. “So, tell me – where did you and your man work before your King slapped Rutherford with his title?” he asked, smirking slightly.

She sipped a little more tea, stalling. “Here,” she replied. “I think I told you when you first came, Grand Forest used to belong to Arl Teagan’s family – holiday home. We looked after the house and grounds when they were at the castle; someone had to keep the roof intact and such. The Arl’s people were good to us, so when he came with the news that things were changing, we were a bit down about the mouth. For the most part, though, it hasn’t been bad.”

“And yet your lady left all her servants behind while she picked up and went to Tantervale?”

Evvy snorted. “You may not be an admirer of the master, ser, but I’ll take him over the mistress. Least _he_ comes from common Fereldan stock, and knows how to talk proper to his people. But the mistress, she’s noble born, and lets you know it at every turn. Got her nose stuck in the air, that one. Think _we_ were worth taking with her back to her precious Free Marches?”

Samson likewise snorted in response. “Oh, well, then she and Rutherford are very well matched. He too was always of the false belief that he was better than everyone else.”

“I s’pose I don’t see it so much because she outdoes him so well in that. Weren’t too sorry to see the back of her when she fled. Of course, the master and mistress also spend every spare moment fawning over each other, so most of us keep clear as much as possible.” It was much, much easier to denigrate herself than Cullen, and on some level, Evvy was actually sort of amused by the conversation.

“Yes, I certainly enjoyed his letter to her,” he said with a harsh bark of laughter. “It seems he’s been well domesticated – apparently you _can_ get blood from a stone. I bet a lot of nobles heaved a collective sigh of relief that they were able to save that treaty from being too terribly mangled, little good may it do them.”

“We Fereldans love our King.” Evvy shrugged. “Whatever else can be said of the arrangement, it kept King Alistair from looking too foolish to the Marcher lords. Might not be much fun for those of us who have to _live_ with the results, but the King’s a good’un and we’re happy to have his back.”

“I suppose,” Samson muttered in response. “I’d like him better if he wasn’t at the Divine’s beck and call. She snaps her fingers and he hops to like a trained dog.”

“As to that...” She refilled her cup, and adopted a slightly conspiratorial tone. “I’d wager most anything I have that it was the Queen who urged him to go. She’s like the mistress – noble born, married to an elevated commoner. Probably figured the Divine might look kindly on the King for helping her, and she’s got favors in her gift. But you didn’t hear that from me.”

Samson snorted. “You might be right there.” he conceded. “You’re a very perceptive woman.”

“Most women have sharp eyes, milord. We see much, even if we say little about it. We know how to keep our mouths shut when it’s important… but I can tell you see things much the way I do.” Evvy got carefully to her feet and went to check on the soup. “Well, it’s not much, but it’ll do for your men’s lunch. Supper’ll be better if my James does what he’s told.”

“He will, if he knows what’s good for him – and for your sake, I’m certain he will. Loyal almost to a fault, that one.”

“I’ve no complaints. Could’ve done much worse with a mate. Not always the brightest, but he’s easy enough on the eyes and certainly biddable. He’ll find something decent for the evening meal, I’m not worried.”

“Good.” He studied her for a moment before waving his hand slightly. “Well, as you were, then.”

 _It’s really a shame,_ Evvy thought, watching out of the corner of her eye as he left the kitchen. _He and Cullen were friends once. I can see why – there is a pleasantness to him that this rebellion hasn’t completely killed. I almost feel bad about what I’m going to do, but we can’t let Redcliffe fall._ She salted the broth and started ladling the soup into a tureen, hoping that she could carry it without great difficulty.

* * *

It had been a tense few weeks at Redcliffe Castle with no one knowing the status of either Evvy or Cullen, or Cass, Bull, and Blackwall. The Rutherford siblings ghosted through the castle (despite their best attempts to keep up appearances), and Josie spent most of her time praying. But if anyone could possibly be said to be taking it worse than Cullen’s brother and sisters, it was Dorian. His concerns for Bull aside, the minstrel said many times that he felt responsible for Evvy’s choice to stay behind, blaming himself for making the comment about how distasteful it would be to abandon Grand Forest to Samson’s group. He was remarkably sullen most days, and spent much of his time with his arms folded in deep and silent worry.

“Dorian,” said Mia, gently. “It’s been days... you’re barely eating. You’ve got to have something, please.” She put a hand on his shoulder.

He only briefly glanced up from where he had been sitting in Redcliffe’s library, steadily drumming his fingers on the nearby table. “I’m fine, darling, thank you,” he said quietly, looking back down.

“No, you’re not... of course you’re not. None of us are. Please, let me at least get you some tea – we can’t have you wasting away.”

He sighed deeply and turned to look at her fully, raising an eyebrow slightly. “For you, fine. But only because you asked so nicely.”

She gave his temple a sisterly sort of kiss and bustled away, grateful to have something to do. Mia could get through anything as long as she had someone else on whom to focus her worry. She returned several minutes later with a laden tea tray, which she placed on the table in front of him. “Come on... let’s both have a cup. Talk to me, Dorian.”

“I’m not sure what there is to say,” he said, not unkindly as he began to prepare two cups of tea for them both. “My lord is Maker knows where by now, my lady is back at the villa in Maker knows what kind of state, and Bull... Maker only knows _where_ he is and _what_ he’s doing in this bloody little scuffle. Meanwhile, I’m safe here, which feels particularly egregious when it was my wagging tongue that put the idea to stay behind in Evvy’s head in the first place.”

“I don’t think you gave her the idea. I think she just asked herself... what would Cullen do? Cullen would fight, of course,” said Mia thoughtfully. “Evvy couldn’t fight – not in her condition. So her next question would have been, how can I fight without actually fighting? I don’t claim to know what her plan became, but I know she had one.”

“She shouldn’t have been put in the position where she needed to have a plan,” he sighed again. “I should have done more to protect her, I should have made sure she was with us, I should have done something else other than blindly leave the villa.”

“So should I,” she admitted. “I promised my brother I would look after her – and instead I left her there. And that haunts my every waking moment... and several of my dreams as well.”

Dorian blinked at her for a second, then reached out to take her hand. “We’re all in quite a state, aren’t we? Maybe it’s selfish of me to sit in here like a martyr when we’re all in so much pain, I don’t know. But I do know that everyone would just try to cheer me up if I let them, and I don’t want anyone wasting their energy on that. Don’t you follow my lead, my dearest Mia, you deserve better than that.”

“I’m trying.” She sighed. “I have to believe that Blackwall found Cullen – that they’re on their way back here and they’ll save us all. But I’m scared, Dorian, and it takes every ounce of what’s in me not to show it because I don’t want the others to be more upset than they already are. I just wish we knew what was happening.”

“I know, I do too. And I’m scared as well, more than I have been in a very, very long time.” He paused for a moment, tugging at his mustache as he pondered. “Maybe... maybe we aren’t doing ourselves any favors by trying to hide our feelings from the rest of the family. We’re all we have right now, after all.”

“You might be right. This is all such a... such a nightmare. Maybe we should join Josie in the castle Chantry for a while.”

“I think that sounds like a splendid idea. I’ve been evoking the name of the Maker quite a lot these past several days, it might be a good idea to do it in the proper setting for a change,” he replied, managing a small smile.

“Finish your tea first. I can’t make sure Evvy’s healthy, but at least I can make sure _you_ are.”

* * *

James returned in the afternoon, leading the horse which Barclay was riding; Barclay himself was slumped in the saddle. “I’m not entirely sure what happened to him,” he told Samson. “He left me and went to the tavern, and he was there most of the time we were in the village. When I found him later, he was falling down drunk and mumbling about ‘Sweetness’ – I think that’s one of the, uh, tavern girls.”

“You went wenching?” Samson gave Barclay a disgruntled look. “Go soak your head. No dinner for you tonight. Speaking of, you got what your woman needs?” This was addressed to James.

“Oh, aye. A good cut of beef and a fat roasting chicken that should last a day or two, and flour enough for some more loaves. The healer sent her some herbs for her sickness too, so as soon as I put the horses up I’ll help her get the dinner started.”

“Fine, go on. I’ll deal with this idiot myself.”

“Very good, my lord.” With a nod, James escaped, first to the stables and then to the kitchen, sighing in relief as he did so. “I got what you needed,” he whispered to Evvy as soon as he was sure there was no one within earshot.

“None too soon, we’ve got to get supper started.” She took the healer’s parcel from him and examined the contents. “Deathroot? And deep mushroom too. Perfect,” she breathed. “A bit of this in the food... they’ll think that drunk weasel caught something from the tavern girl and brought it back with him. At least, I hope they will... oh James, this is dangerous. But it’s Redcliffe’s only hope.”

He nodded, his expression a bit dark. “And remember your promise – I’m the one who will take on this task. After all, I’m the one who went out for the herbs, so it won’t be hard for me to take the blame if this all falls apart.”

Her expression was miserable at that, but she nodded. “I’ll start cooking... you start praying. We’ll need Andraste’s help to get through these final days.”

He nodded again and, as he did his best to assist her in her own part of the plan while also upholding his own end, he said parts of the Chant of Light very quietly under his breath.

With his assistance, Evvy crushed a few of the deathroot berries into a delicate juicy paste, and mixed the toxin into a bowl of spices. “The pepper and cumin will overpower the taste... they won’t know,” she whispered, turning the beef on the spit. “Thank the Maker for Mia teaching me how to cook – I’m sure I said it before but I keep thinking it every day.” The beef roasted slowly, agonizingly slowly, but after a couple of hours it sat resting on a tray. James carefully sliced it, then drizzled the sauce over the glistening meat like a pungent gravy.

“Carry that out, and mind you don’t drop it – finest roast I’ve ever cooked, if I say so myself!” she directed him. “I’ll follow with the wine and potatoes.”

“Maker and Andraste preserve us,” he said, biting his lip as he carried the tray out to the dining room, doing his level best not to look completely terrified.

The other Templars were laughing over Barclay’s fate, though Samson didn’t appear amused by it. “He’ll be sorry when he hears about this,” remarked the one called Wilmod, breathing deeply. “Real beef roast – fit for Lord High and Mighty! Do you _smell_ that? That’s what we should be eating all the time!”

“You’re awfully choosy for someone who has spent most of his life on field rations,” Samson remarked. “But this is quite the supper, I’ll say that much.”

“Told you there’d be proper meals once I could get the larder stocked again,” Evvy said briskly, placing the potatoes on the table. “Well, tuck in. I’ve got to go have a bit of this medicine the healer sent me. Hopefully it’s better than nonstop cups of tea.”

“But I will be here to assist you all with anything you may need,” James added to the men with a nod. He then turned and nodded to Evvy, a slight determination lighting his eyes.

“Oh, get out of it,” laughed one of the Templars. “You just want to try some of the roast yourself! Go on – if there’s any scraps left you’re welcome to ‘em, but not before we’ve had our fill.”

“Never mind it, James, I saved some of the soup from lunch for you and me. Come and eat in the kitchen,” Evvy said.

Once he was reasonably certain the men had taken the bait, James did as he was told and retreated to the kitchens with a sigh. “And now we wait?”

“And now we wait,” she confirmed softly, getting him a bowl of soup. “Did you tell the healer what’s really going on here?”

He nodded. “She probably wouldn’t have given me something so dangerous otherwise. She agreed to keep it quiet for our sakes – not that there’s too many people left in Redcliffe Village she could have sent to our aid anyway.”

“No, but she could go to the castle and warn the Arlessa,” Evvy mused. “Or at the very least, let the family know we’re alive and unharmed. Hopefully she’ll take the notion into her head.”

“I did mention the evacuation. Perhaps she’ll invent some reason to go up there and talk to everyone. It’s just a shame she can’t also get word to His Lordship, that would ease his mind like nothing else.”

Evvy nodded, her expression more than a little miserable. “I hope he comes soon... everything will be all right when he gets here,” she whispered, tears threatening. She was startled out of her sadness, however, by an unpleasant groan from the dining hall. “They’re feeling the effects,” she breathed. There was a crunching sound as one of the Templars fell, likely breaking his chair in the process. “Deathroot causes dizziness and confusion, but in higher concentrations it would make them hallucinate. I just hope they don’t suspect the food.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evvy reaches the point where she has to pull her biggest gambit if she wants to win this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ataxia may ring a bell if you've ever played Skyrim - Arcadia, the potions merchant in Whiterun, sometimes mentions it. Honestly, I couldn't come up with a better thing for Evvy to claim the men have; but it's actually a real condition and it does more or less fit the situation.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

* * *

Inside Redcliffe Castle, Arlessa Kaitlyn and her guests had just sat down to dinner when her seneschal interrupted. “Begging my lady’s pardon, but the village healer is here and says she must speak with you most urgently.”

The Grand Forest Villa party exchanged a look of confused concern while the Arlessa merely looked surprised. “Bring her in right away, if you please,” she said, rising to her feet.

The elven woman strode into the room with all her usual calm. “Oh good, you’re all here. I won’t need to repeat myself,” she said. “I bring word from Grand Forest – your man James came to see me today.”

There was a nearly simultaneous gasp. Josephine, who dropped her fork as a hand flew to her mouth, spoke first. “James? Are he and Evvy all right? Oh, what did he say?”

“They’re all right so far,” she reported, pausing to allow for their sighs of relief. “The Templars have them very loosely imprisoned, but Her Ladyship has them fooled as to her identity. The child grows and she’s as healthy as she can be under the circumstances, eating less than she should and not sleeping well, but fighting. But James says the Templars are plotting to come here to the castle.”

“Here?” the Arlessa repeated in shock. “Does he know when? Do we have time to...?”

“He doesn’t know when, but likely in the next few days – _if_ Her Ladyship’s plan fails. She has a few tricks up her sleeve, which I assisted in arranging. But I thought it wise to advise you of the situation, as well as let the family know that she’s alive.”

Arlessa Kaitlyn nodded to the healer. “Thank you very much for bringing us this news. Speak to my seneschal, he will make sure you are compensated for your trip.”

“Is there anything we can be doing to help?” Mia asked.

“Best thing you can do, from what I see, is to keep quiet,” advised Talara. “If the Templars catch wind that you’re attempting to do anything near the villa, it’ll blow their cover. Increase your guard here at the castle as best you can, and try to be patient... this can’t last much longer.”

“But now we know they’re alive,” Rosalie offered. “Praise the Maker for that.”

“And Evvy has a plan,” Josie added. “That’s something. That’s more than something.”

“Hopefully Blackwall found Cul,” Branson put in, “and the cavalry will soon arrive. Not that you’re in any way lacking as a hostess, Your Grace, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we really want to go home.”

“Oh, Maker, yes,” Dorian agreed, his voice slightly choked and the relief on his face obvious.

“I can imagine so,” said Kaitlyn with a smile. “And you all have been wonderful guests, but I too hope you will soon be able to return to Grand Forest. All of you.”

* * *

The deadly herbs were, ironically, a lifesaver. Evvy never thought she’d say that, but it was true. Deathroot berries and deep mushrooms had similar effects when consumed, and it was easy enough to make sure the men received one or the other during every meal. A little in the beef; a little more in the soup; still a little more in the chicken. She wasn’t distributing enough to kill them or even make them excessively ill - just enough to make them uncomfortable. They were cramped, headachy, a little dizzy, and almost disoriented enough to forget their plans.

“Sounds like ataxia,” she remarked when a very sickly Samson demanded an explanation. “Didn’t my man tell me one of your boys went and took up with a girl at the tavern? Ataxia’s very contagious, he probably got it from her and gave it to all of you! You keep that lot of them away from me, y’hear? I didn’t carry this child all through that horrid winter just to lose him now because of you.”

“Barclay, that daft idiot!” Samson snarled in response, but nevertheless gave Evvy the assurance that if she kept to herself, he would make sure the men didn’t come near her. “It’s not your fault he got himself into this mess, after all.”

She didn’t bother to hide her surprise at this. “Thank you, milord. I’ll be in the kitchens, then, for my own good. Tell my man to cut a few elfroot leaves from the herb gardens; if you chew on those it might ease a little of the pain. Nothing to be done for ataxia but wait it out, but at least you can cut the suffering a touch.”

He grumbled a hasty word of thanks and departed, muttering about what this incident had done to his plans as he went. Several minutes later, James appeared. “I told them it would take me a bit to harvest the elfroot,” he said, looking vaguely confused. “Should I really give it to them? Now, when the plan is going so well?”

“My conscience is getting to me,” she admitted. “I don’t want to cause them too much pain, I just want to delay their plans long enough for Cullen to get here. Besides, showing a little sympathy makes them less likely to suspect we’re behind them being sick. Don’t worry, the elfroot isn’t going to cure them.”

“All right, very good. I’ll go fetch it at once,” he said with a nod, then smiled slightly. “If I may say so, you are quite the tactician. His Lordship would be very proud.”

“Thank you, James.” She smiled. “Meanwhile, I’ll get dinner started... I’ve already got the chicken turning on the spit, it’s going to be _very_ juicy.”

In spite of himself, James snickered faintly. “I’m sure it will be... and I wouldn’t take a bite for all the gold in Thedas.”

* * *

Cassandra knew that Cullen hated the stopping. If it were up to him, they’d be on the move constantly; she didn’t blame him, but someone had to be the voice of reason. Killing the horses wouldn’t help anything. “Eat,” she scolded him mildly, giving him a bowl of the stew Bull had cooked for the group.

He gave her a tiny smile of thanks and, more to appease her than anything else, dimly went through the motions of eating what he had been given. He found that almost nothing seemed palatable lately, occupied as his mind was with the thought of getting home. “How much further?” he asked Cassandra for what he was certain was at least the fourth time that day.

“Ten miles. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon – you’ll see her soon. She’ll be all right, Cullen,” his old friend insisted.

He nodded at that, mostly because he couldn’t entertain any other notion. “I told her I would never leave her side, you know,” he mused. “Maker willing, I won’t ever have to again after this.”

“I know.” She sat down next to him, and thought a little. “You know,” she said, “I’ve heard about your first meeting with Evvy from her, but I’ve never heard your perspective. Want to tell me?”

He brightened just faintly and nodded again, smiling slightly at the memory. “I had been practicing what to say to her for hours. And I hadn’t slept at all the night before – too nervous. Before we left to meet her at the docks I just paced back and forth endlessly, and when I actually got there and met her, my mind went completely blank. All I could think of to say was ‘My name is Cullen, it’s a pleasure to meet you,’ and I figured she probably thought I was the dullest person she’d ever seen.” He gave a soft chuckle. “But she was honest with me about the whole thing from the first, and very sweet and very understanding. Completely put me at ease. Well, maybe not completely... but I realized if nothing else, we’d probably become friends.”

“She said she thought you were the sun,” Cass recalled with a chuckle. “How long did it take you to be entranced by her eyes, which you compliment so often?”

“Not long at all. It was almost immediately, in fact – as we were in the carriage leaving the dock, to be precise. We were talking – just idle chatter, really, to try and get to know each other better – and I kept getting a little dazed looking at them. Funny enough, _she_ complimented _my_ eyes first.”

She laughed. “Somehow, I have no trouble believing that,” she teased him. “Even when I first met her, it was obvious you were already very attached. The pride in your voice when you introduced her as ‘my wife,’ and how much difficulty you had just having a proper conversation with her... it was bad. Adorable, however.”

He chuckled slightly and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s like I said to you when you first arrived – somehow I managed to get married and _then_ go through the nervous schoolboy portion of the relationship. But I did feel for her, even then. I just had no idea how deep and all-encompassing it would become.”

“I’m sure you know we all had a great deal of fun at your expense. You had no idea how she was looking at you; she had no idea how you were looking at her. Except for that brief period when things were extremely tense between you two, it’s been quite amusing.”

“I’m glad it could be amusing.” He smiled. “But we also had a great deal of fun at all of your expense too. That prank was the stuff of legends.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Cass snorted. “Dorian was _so_ confused. It was glorious.”

“Apparently Dorian actually went to Evvy at one point and asked her what was going on. He had a feeling it was some sort of revenge scheme,” Cullen smiled. “I think we could have kept it up indefinitely – but finding out that the little one was on the way made it more obvious that Evvy would be hungry, so we ended it.”

“Best reason in the world to end the revenge scheme,” she noted. “We can hardly wait to see you doting on your child even more than you dote on your wife.”

“And I can hardly wait to do the doting,” he agreed, his smile softening into one of total bliss. “You know the other day when I had that dream? It started off as a nightmare, but it ended with her. Or, rather, what I imagine she’ll look like if the baby is in fact a girl. My daughter...” His voice trailed off as he mused on the thought contentedly.

“Little Lady Rutherford. She’ll be lovely, I’m sure.” Cass smiled. “And as courageous as her mother.”

“As courageous as her mother,” he repeated with a sigh, nodding. “My lioness and my cub – they’ll certainly keep me on my toes, I’m sure. And I’ll worry about them constantly... but no man in Thedas will be prouder.”

* * *

Evvy sat in the kitchen, staring into the fire. The poison plan was moving very slowly, but effectively; the men were uncomfortable and growly, enough to keep them from venturing outside the villa. But the herbal supplies were dwindling – Talara hadn't had much to spare, and as generous as the healer had been under the circumstances, the deep mushrooms were already gone. She was just wondering how much more time she’d need to buy when James came into the kitchen. He was white as a sheet. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Tomorrow,” he whispered. “I was bringing them more elfroot leaves... and Samson told them he can’t afford to wait any longer. No matter what happens, they’re to ride for Redcliffe tomorrow afternoon. He wants to take it under cover of sunset, I think. What do we do?”

She stared at him, stricken, then glanced at the package of deathroot berries. There were about a dozen left, and she studied them thoughtfully. “Well... if our esteemed guests are leaving us tomorrow,” she said slowly, “then I should make them something special for their last meal with us, shouldn’t I?”

“What are you thinking?” he asked, following her gaze to the berries. “You weren’t thinking of...?”

“I’ll make them each a delicious berry tart for their lunch tomorrow. There are a few strawberries and blueberries left – they’ll cover the taste and dilute the toxins. We’ll have to be careful, though,” Evvy mused. “That legend I told you, about the Tevinter courtesan who made deathroot berry pies for a revenge scheme? The people who ate them had such violent delusions that they killed each other. After you serve them, come back here. We’ll need to escape so that they only have each other to attack.”

“Maker’s breath.” James’s eyes were wide, but he nodded. “Hide out in one of the watchtowers, perhaps. I can help you climb to the top. They’ll probably never think to go there – even if they would somehow have wits enough to hunt for us, I doubt they’d believe you could climb the ladder in your condition. And Lord Rutherford is probably almost back anyway, I’m sure of it.”

“Gracious Andraste, I hope so.” She missed Cullen so badly it was like a physical pain. “This is the moment of truth, James. If this doesn’t work... Redcliffe will fall into their hands, and there’s no telling what will happen then.”

He swallowed hard, but nodded, and reached out to cautiously place a hand on her shoulder. “It will work. It _will_.”

“It _has_ to, James... for all our sakes.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checkmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The details of Blackwall's actual crime have been slightly modified for the setting. We weren't entirely sure he could ever have been accepted by the Rutherfords otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

* * *

Evvy slept poorly, knowing what was to come, and she was up fairly early to get started on the fruit tarts. They were small, one for each man, and the deathroot fruits were carefully concealed underneath the layer of strawberry and blueberry. “Tell them it’s a farewell gift,” she said, “a little something to say goodbye. Get back here as quick as you can without attracting notice – we’ll need to get outside and into a defensible position in the watchtower.”

“Right. But, my lady...” He chanced using her title, and his eyes held a grave seriousness as he did so. “If for some strange reason I can’t get back to the kitchens in a timely manner – Maker forbid it – just go. Don’t wait for me, don’t come looking for me, go.”

“I’ll promise that if you promise not to put me in the position where I have to keep that promise,” she said in a forcibly light tone.

A small laugh escaped his lips in spite of the situation. “I think I can agree to that,” he replied, attempting to hold a wobbly smile.

She gave him a nod. “Go, then. I’ll bundle myself up as best I can until you get back.” _Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide..._

“Good,” he said, taking the small tray. “And my lady... it’s been an honor, you know.” With that, he departed for the dining room with as much bravery as he could muster.

“What’s all this?” Samson queried as James stepped into view, his tone one of vague amusement.

“Berry tarts,” he explained. “The preserves are almost gone and the missus was worried they’d go bad if we kept them much longer. And since we heard you say you were leaving today, she thought it’d make a nice send-off. Something sweet in the mouth, after as sick as you’ve all been.”

“She made these for us?” he asked, regarding James for a moment as if trying to riddle out the meaning of this. “Well, I’m not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Pass them ‘round. Now, speaking of leaving...” He turned to his men and eyed them sternly. “Is everything prepared?”

“Everything but the horses,” said Wilmod. “Figured that could keep til after lunch.” They were eyeing the tarts eagerly.

“Did you really now?” Samson scoffed, getting to his feet with an air of annoyance. “I’ll do it. If you want something done right, after all...”

James did his best to mask his alarm as Samson stormed out of the room. The others were apparently just glad to be feeling somewhat better, and started eagerly devouring the tarts. The seneschal edged along the side of the room and, as quickly as he could, made his way back to his mistress.

“We have to go. _Now_ ,” he said. “Samson’s gone to ready their horses, which means he’ll come back and find them under the effects of the berries. He’ll know. Come, my lady, we’ve not a second to spare.”

Evvy, pale and terrified, let him guide her out the kitchen door. The watchtower was on the western side of the courtyard, and she’d been to its topmost reaches many times, but climbing the ladder had never before seemed so daunting. One slip and her baby was doomed... but if she didn’t climb, all three of them were doomed.

James gently urged her on, staying below her the entire time in order to stabilize her and help her up. At long last, after what felt like an eternal climb, they made it into the watchtower. The seneschal immediately shed his own coat and laid it on the floor to give her a more comfortable place to sit. In fearful silence, they waited for the rescue that hopefully was coming soon.

* * *

Back in the dining room, while Samson was busy preparing the horses, his men had finished the tarts and were enjoying some of the last good wine they would have for a while – at least until Redcliffe Castle was theirs.

“Y’know, say what you want about this place,” one of the men remarked, indicating their surroundings with his hand, “but that woman knows her way around sweets.”

They laughed their agreement and all seemed well until Barclay’s cup clattered down on the table while he stared at his hands like they were foreign to him.

“What’s with you, Barclay?!”

“Oi, he looks funny...”

“Don’t you see them?” he demanded, attempting to rid his hands, then his arms, of phantom things. He sprang to his feet in a panic, growing increasingly more agitated by the second.

“What are y- _oh, sweet Maker!_ ” Wilmod suddenly bellowed, jumping out of his own chair and pointing at the fireplace. “What are _those_?”

The rest of the men’s expressions quickly changed from confusion to sheer terror as their own visions began. There was a cacophony of screaming, of chairs and dishes being upset as they leaped to their feet.

“They’re everywhere!” Barclay’s voice was frenzied as he spun around. “Everywh- no! Stay back! Keep away from me!” He looked at the other Templars in horror and began to back away.

One of the men seized a chair and started advancing on him. “They’re on your head! Stay real still, I’ll get ‘em!”

“No! Stay away from me! I said stay away!” he shrieked, grabbing for anything he could use as a weapon to defend himself from the monstrosities that were multiplying before his eyes.

“They’re everywhere!” shouted another Templar, grabbing a knife from the table. “Maker take you!” He slashed at the air with his weapon, narrowly missing Wilmod’s face.

Wilmod lunged back and nearly tripped over Barclay, who had likewise grabbed a chair and swung wildly with it to stem the perceived invasion. He grunted and swiftly kicked in the direction of the thing that had toppled into him.

“Andraste’s tits, these things are all over!” screamed Sorel. “They’re on me! Get ‘em off!” He clawed at his own skin, shrieking in horror at the phantom sensation of _things_ crawling on his arms and legs.

Within mere moments, it had become a mob scene as the crazed Templars struck out with swords and daggers, bottles, plates, chairs, with their own fists, with anything they could find. There was a frenzy of kicking and biting as each man attempted to writhe away from the imaginary creatures that were besieging them.

Meanwhile, Samson, who had finished with the horses at last, returned to the house and heard the calamity. “What has gotten into you lot?” he demanded as he sprinted back to the dining room where everything had previously been placid.

“Captain!” Barclay wailed, pleading. “Help us! These things are everywhere!”

“What things, man, what are you talking about?” Samson peered around, his expression one of bewilderment and vague horror as he watched the men scream and attack each other, each believing he was attacking “a thing”.

“The monsters, captain, can’t you see them?!” Wilmod wailed, hurling a plate at Sorel’s head. “They invaded and we can’t fend them off much longer!”

“Monsters?” He turned that piece of information over in his mind. “You’re hallucinating! None of it’s real, it’s like a waking nightmare, boys. It’s in your heads. But why did it...” He froze very abruptly, narrowing his eyes. “Something you _ate_ , perhaps?”

The last tart, the one meant for Samson himself, was still on the table. Barclay seized it in a blind panic. “Don’t let them steal it! That’s for the captain!”

“Give that to me, good man,” Samson played along, grabbing the tart from Barclay’s hand and splitting it open. He sniffed it slightly and poked through it until he discovered the two deathroot berries glistening in the middle of it. He plucked one out and stared at it in disbelief. “Those crafty little swine...”

“Raleigh Samson!” bellowed a voice from outside. “We know you’re in there! You have one moment to surrender or we’ll storm the villa!”

Samson let out a bellow of rage and spun around, looking for an escape. His men were in no state to fight anything but ghosts, it seemed, and he was alone against a force of who knew how many. Loath as he was to leave his men behind, it was starting to look like his only option.

* * *

Up in the watchtower, James was overjoyed. “They’re here, my lady! His Lordship comes with soldiers in numbers to save us!”

“Thank the Maker,” Evvy managed, her throat constricted. He assisted her in getting to her feet, and she peered over the wall at the soldiers gathered on the bridge. “ _Cullen_. We’re safe at last. Let’s go down, James, I need to see him.”

Meanwhile, Cullen nearly sprang out of Ferdinand’s saddle as soon as his tiny retinue arrived within sight of the villa’s doors. He prowled outside as they called warnings to Samson to surrender or face the consequences. When no answer came, he drew his sword and drew himself up to full height. “Let me inside,” he said simply.

“Allow me,” offered Bull. “I’ll fix it later.” With monumental strength, he punched open the villa door, and the Arl’s men rushed into the nearby dining hall to subdue the crazed, screaming rebels. Samson, bewildered and defeated, dropped to his knees.

“Sweet Maker, what happened here?” said a voice that might have been Cassandra’s, but Cullen barely heard her. His eyes merely went wide at the sight of the mad Templars, sending him further into a panic over the question of what had happened to Evvy.

“Samson!” he bellowed, shouldering past everyone and dashing forward to hold his blade against Samson’s throat. “Where is my wife? _Where is she_?”

“Ask your kitchen bitch,” Samson snapped. “She’s poisoned my men! For all I know she poisoned your wench too!”

“Poisoned your men?” Arl Teagan repeated, looking at the gibbering maniacs being clapped in irons. Bull personally hauled Samson to his feet for the same treatment.

“Aye. Berry tarts – with deathroot berries in the hearts. Probably been poisoning us for days, but fed us elfroot to stem the pain so we wouldn’t suspect.”

“That’s exactly right,” said a new voice from the kitchen doorway. James, grinning openly, appeared and offered his lord a quick bow, then shifted aside to reveal his mistress. She stepped into the room, pulling the scarf from her hair and wiping her face with it. “We were never formally introduced, Messere Samson...” Lowering the scarf, she said in her own voice, “My name is Evangeline Rutherford.”

Samson’s eyes went wide as he realized the full extent of the duplicity that had gone on right under his nose. He made a noise of rage as he was shackled, and Cassandra took up the duty of guarding him, watching with a smile as Cullen’s sword slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor.

“Evvy,” he said breathlessly. “Evvy, oh Maker...” He pushed his way through the room to where she stood and gathered her in his arms, clutching her almost as if in disbelief of her solidity.

“Hello, dearest,” she said, uncertain whether to laugh or cry. “I missed you.”

“Oh, Maker, I’ve missed you so much. I was so worried...” It was all he could manage before his throat constricted too much to speak. He instead pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, pulling back after a long time and stroking her hair. “Darling, are you all right? How’s the baby?”

“Growing and keeping me awake at night,” she assured him. “And there’s nothing the matter with me that won’t be fixed by a few good meals and some sleep in a proper bed. It’s been a long few weeks, but I promise I’ll tell you everything. Suppose we accompany the Arl and his prisoners to the castle and see our family first?”

“Oh, darling, there is nothing I would like more,” he replied, kissing her again and pressing his forehead to her own for a moment as relief seeped into his body.

As Samson had already prepared the Templars’ horses for their own ride to Redcliffe, Evvy was carefully hoisted into the saddle of one, and James took a second. “James – my dear, loyal James – ride on ahead,” she urged him. “Bring the good news to the Arlessa and our family, so they aren’t left in suspense a moment longer than necessary, and have her send word to Queen Elissa in Denerim. Perhaps you’d best ask the healer to come to the castle too, I probably need checking.”

“Right away, my lady.” He smiled, looking extremely pleased that things were returning to business as usual, before dashing off.

* * *

The seneschal at Redcliffe Castle was sort of used to things being a little topsy-turvy in recent days, what with the extra guests and the tension over a possible war brewing. However, he was thoroughly unprepared for his Grand Forest counterpart to come racing up to the castle gates on a large gray charger and ask for an immediate audience with the Arlessa and his own people.

“You’re lucky I recognize you,” he joked feebly, escorting him inside and signaling for someone to tend the horse.

“It’s been a mad few weeks, my friend,” James said with a grateful tilt of his head to the groom who took the horse as he followed the other seneschal. “You probably wouldn’t believe half of it if I told you.”

“You’re probably right.”

Arlessa Kaitlyn summoned her guests at once, and at the sight of James, Mia broke into a hiccup of emotion. “You’re here! But – where...?” She couldn’t bring herself to voice the question.

“Both Lord and Lady Rutherford are safe.” He smiled, pausing as he was cut off by the wave of relieved gasps that followed. “As are Arl Teagan, Lady Cassandra, Ser Blackwall, and Ser Bull. They should all be here soon – I was sent ahead to inform you of the situation.” He turned to the Arlessa. “My lady has suggested it may be wise to send word to Her Majesty the Queen that Captain Samson and his closest supporters are in custody. And Lady Rutherford also would like the healer to come and make sure everything is well with her child, just to be safe.”

“At once. Thank you for these good tidings,” said Arlessa Kaitlyn. “I’ll give orders for a messenger and the healer, and I daresay this calls for a banquet because I just know we all want to know _what_ has been happening! But you look exhausted, my good man, you should rest.”

“Thank you, Your Grace. It has been a very long few weeks.” James nodded in agreement. “For all of us, I’m sure.”

“Unbearably long,” Branson agreed, putting his arms around his sisters. “Maker be praised, it’s finally over.” As James was led away and given a place to finally sleep, the rest of the Grand Forest family exchanged looks of bewildered relief.

“Kind of a shame Master Tethras isn’t here,” Rosalie joked softly. “This will be quite a story.”

“Maybe we can fill him in later, write him a letter or something,” Josie suggested. She couldn’t seem to stop grinning in the light of the good news.

“Oh, this family truly is going to be the death of me,” Dorian added, a hand over his eyes as he shook his head. But the relief in his voice was indescribable.

“I feel like we should do something for them,” said Mia, who was struggling not to cry, “but I’m not sure what.”

“We should!” Rosalie agreed. “But we don’t have a lot of time to get something together, do we? Anyone have any blueberries?” she added with a little giggle.

Everyone chuckled. “The wrong season for them, I think,” Josie mused, smiling, “but perhaps the baker in the village has a pie?”

“Or maybe some vanilla cakes,” Dorian added. “It might be just the thing. Maybe I can sing something too – I finally feel like making some music again.”

“Vanilla cakes would probably be perfect for the little mother,” Branson agreed. “I’ll ride down to the village to see what I can find – tell the Arlessa I’ll bring the healer back with me. It’s what I do, after all.”

“You’re sweet, Bran,” Rosalie said brightly. “I think once we’re all settled back at Grand Forest we should have some sort of celebration. Nothing too wild, of course – but something to commemorate these horrid few weeks coming to the best possible ending they could.”

* * *

Branson and Talara returned to the castle just in time to hear the excited murmurs about the large procession making its way through the village. The prisoners were taken to cells to await their fate, and the Arl soon appeared in his own dining hall, greeting his wife and guests. The rest of the party appeared shortly afterward, and Evvy gave a cry of joy when she saw the rest of her family. “Thank the Maker, you’re all well!”

“We are now, at least,” Dorian offered, taking his turn for a hug first and monopolizing Evvy for several minutes in a warm embrace. “Don’t you ever, _ever_ do that to me again, do you understand? _Ever_.” He patted her cheek fondly when he pulled back at last.

“I fervently hope there will never be a need,” she replied, laughing. “But I’ll try to avoid it.” She turned next to Mia, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. “It’s largely because of you that I was able to do what I did, you know,” she told her. “Thank you for teaching me how to cook!”

“Well, I never imagined that’s how you would use the skills, but thank the Maker you knew them,” Mia replied, blinking to try and stem the moisture in her eyes. She paused and pulled the lion ring off her ringer, placing it in Evvy’s hand. “I believe this is yours.”

“Oh, thank you – it feels good to have it back.” Evvy put it on her finger and resumed embracing everyone in turn.

“All right, let me have a look at her and then you can ask her all the questions you like,” Talara finally interrupted. “This way, my lady.”

While they were gone, the dinner began arriving on the long table. “I’m dying to hear the whole story,” said Rosalie, a little impatient. “How did you capture Samson so fast?”

“Truth be told, we didn’t actually do much, except for putting the Templars in irons,” Cassandra said with a smirk.

“It seems Evvy and James concocted a bit of a plan while they were there,” Cullen added. He hadn’t stopped smiling since the moment he had been able to hold Evvy in his arms, and now his eyes sparkled with a note of deep pride in addition to the happiness that was already there. “Although honestly, I’m a little lost on some of the details myself. The short answer is, Samson’s men were basically... well, they were poisoned.”

“...okay, that is _badass_ ,” said Krem, after a very long pause. “She’s got to tell the whole story.”

Cullen just laughed in response. “Yes, apparently she was able to convince them she was a serving woman the whole time and gathered as much information as she could about their plan.”

“I myself am very curious to hear the particulars too,” Cass added. “But did I not tell you, Cullen? I knew Evvy would have a plan.”

Several minutes later, the lady in question reappeared, followed by Talara. “She’s a bit malnourished and needs rest. But otherwise, mother and child are fine,” the elven woman reported. “So let’s all sit down to eat – forgive me, but I want to hear the story too.”

“Of course, madam,” said the Arl. “You’re always welcome at my table. Now, my lady, if you’d be so good?”

“Well,” Evvy began, taking a seat beside Cullen, “it was about two weeks after you all left – maybe a little less. Ser Blackwall arrived to say that he’d happened upon Samson and his men in Highever. They’d somehow gotten hold of my letter to Mother and wanted to revenge themselves on Cullen a bit for some slight. Ser Blackwall realized we were in terrible danger, and he left at once to come and warn us. But while we were packing up to try to keep as much out of their hands as possible, I started thinking... surely this was a long distance to travel out of their way just for a little petty revenge, wasn’t it? I knew they must have something else planned, something much worse, and this was just a little extra nuisance. I then realized that if we all left, we’d never know what it was. So I decided to stay behind and see if I could thwart whatever they had in mind. But Lady Evangeline was too easy a target. The lord’s head of the kitchen, on the other hand – an illiterate, uneducated creature with no particular loyalty to anyone but her child and its father? They could probably learn to overlook her fast.”

“When I received word you were still at the house, you scared me half to death, you know,” Cullen said, still smiling warmly. “But I must say, your plan was masterfully done. Thank the Maker they left you and James alone.”

“Samson and I came to an immediate accord of sorts,” she admitted. “I have to do him this justice – he kept his end of it. When the Templars arrived, I welcomed them inside to get warm, explaining that my mistress had gone to her sister in Tantervale while my master was away fighting the Templars. I claimed all the other servants robbed you blind and ran off, but I couldn’t travel in the cold because of the baby. We went around it a little, he and I, but he told me that as long as I kept them fed and warm while they were there, he’d make sure his men left me alone. To be perfectly honest, he and I more or less got along well; you can tell that he used to be a good man. There’s still a bit of it left in him. Well, for the first several days it was fairly simple – they ate, they drank, they amused themselves, they let us do what needed to be done to keep the house more or less running. They got used to us being there, to the point where they sort of stopped seeing us and they became free with their talk.” She paused to take a long drink of water. “That’s when we discovered they had designs on Redcliffe. Initially we thought perhaps they just planned to use the land route into Orlais, to take the Divine by surprise. That would have been bad enough, of course, but one night James was able to hear them clarify that they were targeting Redcliffe _Castle_. As near as we could work it out, their plan was to sneak inside and take Arlessa Kaitlyn hostage, then use Redcliffe’s influence to gather support for their cause. I couldn’t tell you the details of how they expected to do this – my concern became preventing it. The weather was on our side for a time, but the food supplies started to run low and they got grumpy, so as soon as the roads were passable I sent James to the healer for help. Being pregnant, I could claim that I needed something for morning sickness without arousing particular suspicion.”

“And I sent him back with some packages of deathroot berries and deep mushrooms,” Talara put in. “I figured if she spaced them out, she could make them just sick enough to delay their plans without actually killing them.”

“Right. I didn’t really want to hurt them, but they sort of forced my hand,” Evvy noted. “There was another factor in our favor – one of the men went to Redcliffe with James on that occasion, and he spent the day with one of the tavern girls. So when they all started getting sick that night, it was easy enough to make Samson believe that the idiot had picked up something and spread it around. But after a few days, he got impatient and decided he was taking them to invade the castle even if they were sick. That’s when I knew I had to poison them _really_ well.”

“You did a good job, from the looks of it,” Cassandra said. For those who hadn’t been present for the arrest, she explained, “When we arrived, all the men were in various states of near madness. They clearly had been hallucinating and began attacking each other. By the time we arrived, they had mostly taken care of themselves for us.”

“Everyone except Samson,” Cullen added. “He seemed just as confused as we were.”

“That’s because he didn’t eat his tart,” James explained. “My lady made a berry tart for each of the men – I told him that she wanted to use up the last of the preserves before they went bad, and since they were leaving she made them as a farewell treat. He was fine with it, but instead of eating his, he went out to prepare their horses. That’s when I knew I had to get my lady out of the house fast. So as soon as I left the dining room, I took her up to the western watchtower and bolted the hatch. We stayed there until I saw all of you approaching; we knew we were safe, then, so we came back down to watch the fun.” He chuckled. “Samson figured out quick enough that it was the tarts, I’ll wager, but he didn’t get the chance to do anything because you were there.”

“Thank the Maker and Andraste we got there when we did,” Cullen said with a nod, then turned to James thoughtfully. “I owe you an enormous debt of gratitude, James. It sounds like you helped Evvy more than I can possibly imagine. You were extremely brave, thank you. What can we do to repay you?”

“I already promised him that we’ll give the baby a middle name in his honor,” Evvy said, amused. “I would never have managed this if he hadn’t insisted on staying behind with me. Well... I think that’s everything you need to know,” she continued thoughtfully. “The rest is mostly just repetitive details. We did a lot of praying, and I am very eager for a hot bath and a good night’s sleep in my own bed – I haven’t had either since all this happened. What about the rest of you? What have I missed?”

“We too did a lot of praying,” Josie replied. “And did our best to keep each other sane.”

“That was in question for a while,” Dorian admitted. “But getting word that you were still fighting, Evvy, went a long way to help.”

“I’m sorry for the deception,” she said gently. “But I knew I could only get you all to leave if you thought I was with you. I just had to trust that Ser Blackwall would manage to find Cullen and bring the whole mess to an end as soon as possible.” She nodded at the Warden. “Thank you again for coming to warn us.”

“I... I had to,” he said, a little flushed.

Mia was blinking at Blackwall slightly as he spoke, her eyes betraying the fact that there were a hundred questions she longed to ask, but didn’t yet dare. But with the immediate threat to the family gone, her mind began wandering over his reappearance and whether or not he would stay.

Blackwall sighed. “I owe you the truth, and now that everyone is safe, I’m at liberty to tell you,” he said. “My name is Thom Rainier. The real Warden-Constable Blackwall used the Right of Conscription to recruit me for the Wardens, but he was killed by darkspawn while we were on the way to Weisshaupt. I felt it wrong that such a good man should die while someone like me should live, so I took up his name and his cause.” Without looking at anyone, he revealed his past – the accidental murders, the disavowal by his patron, and how he had run. “Your kindness at Wintersend – yours in particular, Mistress Mia – shamed me. I could not stay under false pretenses. I left you and turned myself in to the Wardens, and joined them for real. And now you know all.”

About halfway through the tale, Mia had begun to silently cry and the rest of the family very deliberately did not look at her so she could try to curb the tears without them watching. After several minutes, she managed to do so, and wiped the last traces of moisture from her eyes before speaking at last. “What happened was an accident. You had no way of knowing,” she whispered. “You were – you _are –_ a good man, regardless of what happened.”

“It’s enough for me that you would think so,” he said heavily. “More than that would be too much to ask. But at least I’m no longer lying to you.”

“Why – why would it be too much to ask?” she said, shaking her head slightly. “You don’t have to be beholden to the past...”

“Perhaps not. But I do not flatter myself that I can be part of a future such as -” He seemed to suddenly remember they had an audience. “Such as you would deserve,” he concluded, less forcefully.

Mia looked around too, her lip trembling as she glanced at her family members and then back at him. “Please...” she said very quietly, taking a breath to steady herself. “Please don’t run away from me again.”

“It’s not you from whom I was running. It was myself.”

“Ser Blackwall... Ser Rainier... you speak of the future I deserve. But you deserve a future too. You deserve to be forgiven for the past. You deserve to be -” Her words dropped off abruptly.

“All I want is to atone. I don’t think I can be happy, Mia. But if I can be useful, there’s peace to be found in that.”

“Am I to take it that _all_ you want is to atone, then?” she asked, doing her best to not cry again, and trying not to meet the eyes of her siblings.

“Andraste preserve me – no, it’s not all I want. Just all I can come close to deserving.” He sighed.

Her breath caught slightly in her throat in spite of herself and she blinked at him for several seconds. “Who is to say what we deserve or don’t deserve? If you don’t believe yourself, believe me – you _do_ deserve to be happy. You deserve everything.”

At that he managed a somber chuckle. “Don’t think there’s a man alive that could deserve that. Or you.”

She smiled slightly, running a hand through her hair. “Well, my brother and my sister-in-law say they don’t deserve each other all the time, and yet they’re happy. Maybe it’s not so much what we deserve as much as it is what we need?”

“Well, she’s right about that part,” Evvy offered when there was a pause. “Ser... Rainier, let us give you the hospitality of the villa for a few days. You and Mia should have the chance to discuss this without all of us hanging on your every word,” she added with a smile.

Mia laughed slightly at that, biting her lip gently as she turned back to look at the man who had been known as Blackwall. “Will you stay? At least for just a few days? Please.”

He hesitated only a few seconds longer. “Very well. Thank you, my lady. And my lady.”

Mia sighed a sigh of relief and glanced at Evvy with a small nod of thanks. Cullen, who had been holding his breath through his sister’s entire exchange with the Warden, did likewise.

“Well,” said Arl Teagan, “this has been quite a day. The King and Queen will doubtless have their own accolades to give at a later date, but for now, let’s keep it simple, yes?” He lifted his glass. “To Ser Rainier, who first caught wind of the difficulty – to the seneschal who would not abandon his duty no matter what – and to the Lioness of Ferelden! I think I owe my arling to you.”

“Hear, hear.” Cullen beamed, lifting his glass as well as he glanced at Evvy. “Now all of Ferelden will see you as I see you. Oh! And to our family, who worried about us but never doubted us.”

“I’ll most definitely drink to everyone at this table. There was no shortage of courage in any of this,” said Evvy.

“And we will most definitely drink to you.” Dorian smiled. “To the woman who showed a group of rogue Templars that it wasn’t quite as easy to take the Grand Forest Villa as they thought it would be.”

“Going to write a song about it?” she teased.

“Don’t tempt me, my dear.” He grinned, and for the first time in several days, the light had returned to his eyes. “I just might.”

“Let me know if you decide you want to do that. I’d have to insist on being the first one to hear it.” She gave him a delighted smile.

“Of course. Then maybe I can recruit your lord to perform it.” His gaze swiveled to Cullen, who shrugged slightly and laughed.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finally goes home, but Evvy still has to deal with some aftermath.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

* * *

It took some time to complete the meal and prepare everyone for the trek back to Grand Forest, but they reached it just before sundown and heaved a collective sigh of relief at being home. Sereda – who was really quite amused at how her mistress had filled in for her – immediately took up her place in the kitchen and started issuing orders about what was needed for the paltry larder. James reopened the guest wing and showed Rainier to the only room there which hadn’t been raked over by one of Samson’s men, while Cullen and Cassandra dealt with the horses.

“I suppose we’ll need to figure out to do with all these extras that the Templars left,” Cass mused. “By rights I expect they go to Arl Teagan, as recompense for what they tried to do to his arling. We can take them over tomorrow; I think you have other plans tonight.”

Cullen nodded, smiling slightly. “Yes, tonight belongs to me and my lioness at last. And please – except for bringing Evvy breakfast – can you all not come looking for us before midday tomorrow?”

She burst out laughing. “I’ll see to it personally,” she promised. “All things considered, I think you two deserve at _least_ that much.”

“Well, thank you, I appreciate that.” He sighed slightly. “I know it was only a few weeks... but Maker’s breath, it felt like a few years. It’s so good to be back.”

“It was a little over a month – and not only is that the longest you’ve ever been away from her since the day you met, but an awful lot happened in that time,” she pointed out. “You had good reason to fear for her life. For your child’s life. You have every right to feel as you do, Cullen.”

“You were right too, though, when you told me Evvy had a plan. My wife is certainly not one to give up easily.”

“You and she have studied too much military history for either of you to go down without a fight.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he agreed. “And thank the Maker for it, too. Although here’s hoping none of us will have to fight anything anytime soon.”

“I’ll drink to that!” She smiled. “Go on, I’ll finish up here. Evvy probably needs your help with that bath she’s dying to take.”

Cullen gave her a mock glare, but nevertheless smiled as he departed the stables and headed in the direction of his bedroom. When he arrived, he knocked gently on the door before entering. “Ev?”

“Come in, dear.” She was sitting on the bed, combing her hair. “Maker’s breath, I haven’t done this since they arrived,” she admitted as he entered. “I’ve had it braided and wrapped in a scarf the entire time.”

“I don’t care what your hair looks like,” he said, climbing onto the bed next to her. “I’m just so glad to see you again I could weep. Being away from you was agony, darling.”

“Oh, for me too, love. I kept telling the little one, ‘Your father’s coming and it will be all right.’ I had to believe it... to accept any other possibility was torture.”

“I know. And I’m so sorry you had to go through all this,” he said. He repositioned himself so he sat behind her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other around her torso so his hand rested on the curve of her stomach. He pressed his face to her neck gently as he spoke. “Oh, my dearest darling, I dreamt of holding you every single night.”

She nodded, lifting a hand to his face as she leaned against him. “We probably had some very similar dreams, you know. But mornings were the worst for me – they’ve always been our special time alone to start the day, and suddenly they were very solitary.”

“Sometimes I would wake up and think you were next to me – realizing you weren’t was always a struggle,” he agreed. “But I’ve already put the word out that we’re not to be disturbed tomorrow except for a delivery of breakfast and that’s all. Until midday tomorrow, I’m entirely yours.”

“That,” she declared, “is the best reward for my efforts that I could possibly get. Will you help me with that bath first, though? I feel positively disgusting.”

“I think I can do that,” he promised with a smile. “Then I think I’ll follow suit. I need a shave,” he added, running his hand roughly over his cheek.

“And here I thought maybe you were actually trying to grow a beard,” she teased. “All right. Me first, if you don’t mind; my hair takes longer to dry.”

“I don’t mind at all, you’ve more than earned it.” He smiled, freeing her from his embrace and following her in the direction of the bathing chamber.

Once she had scrubbed the kitchen floor from her person, and clad herself in a clean sleeping shift, Evvy had Cullen put her on the bed so she could comb and braid her wet hair while he bathed. “I’ll be right here waiting, don’t worry.”

“Of that I have no doubt, my sweet.” He smiled. “Of that I have no doubt.” He emerged several minutes later, his hair still slightly damp and his face cleared of the extra layers of stubble. He crossed over to the bed and all but flung himself across the bottom of it. “It feels wonderful beyond words to be in a proper bed again. Especially _our_ bed.”

“Well, it’s so good to see you in it again. And there’s your face,” she added fondly. She sighed, leaning back against the pillows. “I suppose with Samson in custody, the rebellion won’t last long. King Alistair should be able to return home soon too. I wonder who’s farther along, myself or the Queen.”

“I believe you are,” he answered, sitting up in order to press a tender kiss to her stomach. “It sounded like the news of the Queen’s pregnancy was fairly recent. I know the King won’t want to be away from his wife for a second longer than he has to be, so I pray this ends soon.”

“Well, I’m sure all of Ferelden is praying for her safe delivery.” Evvy tied off the end of her braid. “So tell me what it was like, apart from missing me so desperately.”

“Uneventful, praise the Maker,” he said. “We spent most of the time riding. As I said in my last letter, we were bound for Val Royeaux when Blackwa- er, Rainier caught up with us. Otherwise, I spent my time writing you those letters and thinking about home.”

“My poor homesick love. Tomorrow I’ll ask Sereda to make your favorite for dinner – you deserve a welcome-home treat.”

“Aren’t you sweet? It’s you who deserves the treat, my darling. You deserve everything you could possibly desire. You were so brave, darling, and I’m so proud.”

“I have you. That’s all I want,” she assured him. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad too. More than I can express.” He leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss.

“Your letter came while they were here... I was trying so hard not to show any interest, but those beasts had their fun laughing at your words. ‘Leave it to the Chantry boy to actually fall in love with the woman they threw at him,’ Samson said.” She grimaced. “James, bless him, rescued the letter after Samson crumpled it up and tossed it. I carried it in my pocket the rest of the time.”

“Oh, Evvy, my darling,” he replied, stroking both of her cheeks. “I don’t care what they said about me, but I know you do – I’m sorry you had to hear those things. But I’m pleased James saved the letter and that it brought you some joy. Writing to you kept me sane, it allowed me to pretend for just a few moments that I was back home.”

“Honestly, the part that bothered me was the _way_ he said it,” she admitted. “Like you were so committed to doing your duty, you would have loved whoever you married. I don’t know if that makes sense...”

“Well, you and I both know that is categorically false – I love you for you, and would have no matter how we met,” he said with a smile. “Also, knowing Samson, he meant that more as a way of mocking me for wearing my heart on my sleeve. He used to tell me when we served together that I was too soft, that I needed to shed some of the ‘purity’ if I wanted to survive. He was obviously very wrong.”

“He did say something more or less to that effect, now that you say it.” She nodded, shifting carefully so he could put his arms around her. “And they said nasty things about you thinking you were better than they were, and too good for things like a visit to the brothel or whatever. It didn’t really matter – I know you better than anyone, I know how much humility you have and how little you think you deserve and how much you underrate your own goodness. But I hate hearing anyone speak poorly of you; they made it easier to poison them than it might have been,” she added with a rueful chuckle. “Samson was the only one who was consistently polite to me anyway.”

“He was a good man once, like I’ve said before. And if nothing else, the fact that he didn’t hurt you makes it impossible for me to write him off entirely, even if I am enraged that he did the things he did. It’s a shame, really – we were friends, I guess you could say. But clearly he knew nothing about me if he could think those things.”

“I know. But yes, I’m grateful – he didn’t hurt me and he wouldn’t let the others hurt me either. I was afraid of what I might have had to do to maintain my masquerade,” she admitted, “so it was a tremendous relief. I could see the good man he used to be in a lot of our interactions, and I hate that circumstances changed him so much. I hope that once the rebellion is fully stopped, the Divine does give some consideration to what they have to say.”

“I agree,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling as close to her as he physically could. “The Templars have been through much, and being blamed for the destruction of the Chantry in Kirkwall certainly didn’t help matters. A little understanding would go a long way – on both sides.”

Evvy nodded, and yawned. “Forgive me, but this will be the first good night’s sleep I’ll have gotten in almost two months,” she said. “Especially since I spent the last few weeks sleeping on the floor by the kitchen fire with a poker in my hand, in case one of Samson’s men decided to disobey orders.”

“My poor darling,” he said, kissing the side of her neck. “My poor precious darling. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you – either of you.” His hand relocated to where their child grew, as if he was trying to memorize every change that had taken place there since his absence. “But we’re together now and they’ll have to drag me out of this house to get me away from you again. Let’s rest, and tomorrow we’ll actually awaken to each other – it won’t be a dream.”

She gave him a sweet, sleepy smile. “I love you, Cullen. I’m glad you’re home.”

“I love you too, Evvy. I’m glad this nightmare is over.”

* * *

Gradually, the residents of Grand Forest Villa began to return to their normal lives. Ser Rainier, as he was now known to them, did have to leave after a few days – but not without giving a promise to Mia that he would write, and return as often as his duties permitted.

Word soon reached them from many quarters – Denerim and Ostwick chief among them – that Evvy’s triumph over Samson and his men was becoming a widely repeated tale, and if she had been in a less delicate condition, she would have been asked to attend the trial of the rebellious Templars to give testimony. Instead, she wrote a detailed description of all that happened, and sent it with a messenger from King Alistair to be delivered to the Divine. She and Cullen were to report to Denerim as soon as she recovered from the rigors of birthing, so that some formal acknowledgment of her actions could be bestowed.

She was near the end of her seventh month, approximately, when James came to tell her that a lone rider was once again coming to invade the villa. “It appears to be Master Mahanon. Of course, one can never be sure, my lady,” he added with a grin.

“Ah, well, we’ll take our chances. But I can’t greet him properly.” She was on almost complete bed rest now, to her profound annoyance. “I must ask you to do the honors.”

“Just as you like, my lady,” James replied with a bow.

“I’ll come as well,” Cullen offered. Whenever he had a moment of free time to spare, Cullen was often found at his wife’s side, reminding her to rest and asking if he could fetch her anything. Most of the family joked that he was already quite the overprotective father, and his child hadn’t even been born yet. “I’m sure Non will want to talk to you, Ev, so I’ll wrest him away from Cassandra and bring him up if you’d like.”

She laughed. “I appreciate it, love. Tell Cass I won’t monopolize him long – maybe they can take a ride together into Redcliffe and find me something sweet, once his horse is rested.”

“Well, if they don’t want to, I most certainly will if you’d like.” He kissed her cheek as he got to his feet. “I’ll be but a moment.”

“Go on then. Apologize for my being too fat and cranky to move more than necessary.” She laughed.

“I will do no such thing, because you are neither.” He smiled as he followed James out of the room.

Cassandra, of course, had beaten them to greet Mahanon, who looked uncharacteristically agitated. “Exactly _what_ happened around here?” he wanted to know.

“Non received word of the... incident.” Cass explained as Cullen and James joined them.

“Ah, yes,” Cullen replied, grimacing slightly. “Well, what have you heard?”

“That Evvy – that _my little lady_ – single-handedly took down Samson’s rebellion.” He seemed both awed and disturbed by the very idea. “That can’t be true, though, can it?”

“Uh, well... yes, as a matter of fact, it is,” Cullen admitted. “Samson and some of his men stormed the villa shortly after Cass and I were called away. Evvy was warned that they were coming, and she... got everyone else out and stayed behind.”

“Is she mad?! In her condition, she stayed here alone to deal with enemy hostiles?!”

“I know, I know, I was just about as happy as you are when I found out,” he agreed, holding up a hand. “She sent everyone off, making them think she had gone along with them until it was too late for them to stop her, and then she disguised herself as our headwoman. She and James kept them diverted for several days, but when they found out Samson wanted to take Redcliffe Castle she... poisoned them.”

“Poisoned.” Mahanon stared at Cullen as though trying to decide if he was joking. “My almost-Chantry girl. The woman I have known from the hour of her birth as a meek and gentle artist who wouldn’t harm a soul. Your tiny little wife. You’re telling me _she poisoned people_? On _purpose_?”

“She did.” He nodded. “I’m still trying to wrap my mind around it myself. But she was out of choices at that point – I had received word of what had happened, but we weren’t back yet and Samson was readying his men to march on the castle that day. So she... well, she has more of the details than I do. She’s upstairs if you want to see her. Bed rest,” he explained.

“ _If_ I want to see her?! Of course I want to see her! I came all this way to make sure both of my girls were still in one piece, because the rumors reaching the Free Marches are too absurd to be believed – but you swear she’s all right? Those barbarians didn’t hurt her?”

“She’s fine,” Cullen assured him with a smile. “She didn’t sleep well or eat as much as she should have during that whole ordeal – but both she and the little one are fine. She made sure they didn’t touch her.”

“All right.” Mahanon heaved a sigh so intense, it was as though he hadn’t breathed for weeks. “Take me to her, please. I have baby gifts from her mother and strict instructions to report back that she’s really okay.”

“Come on, I know she’s looking forward to seeing you.” He motioned for Mahanon and Cass to follow him up the stairs. “I’m very sorry, Non – believe me, I know how you must have felt getting the news.”

“It’s hardly your fault. It isn’t as though you had any choice but to go – I know that much,” he replied. “But it certainly was a shock to come back from a few months at sea to such a revelation. I don’t know whether to be more proud or furious.”

“Maybe a bit of both,” Cass said with a tiny smile as they approached the bedroom.

Cullen knocked at the door and opened it to reveal their guest. “I’m back, love. And someone... well, someone wants to talk to you.”

“Nonny, darling, are you finished playing sailor for a little while?” she asked in a teasing voice, extending her arms as she caught sight of him.

“Don’t you sweet talk me,” he said gruffly, crossing to where she sat to embrace her. “I am so mad at you right now. How could you put yourself in that much danger?”

“It’s a long story.”

“And I’m not going anywhere until I’ve heard every last detail, so you’d better have somebody bring you some water because you’re going to do a lot of talking, young lady. The only reason I’m not more angry is because I’m so proud of you I could burst.”

From her place by the doorway, Cassandra laughed. “I’ll go fetch the glass of water,” she offered, grinning, before turning to level Mahanon with a stare of warning. “But don’t wear her out too much, love – Cullen has been doing a masterful job of making her rest and he won’t be pleased if you make her even the slightest bit uncomfortable, I’m sure. We’ve been teasing him about it for weeks.”

“I’m not surprised.” He chuckled, and made himself comfortable. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to upset her. But you definitely have to tell me everything, Ev. I thought sure the rumors were just out of control until your lord informed me they were actually true.”

“I don’t blame you. I lived through it and it doesn’t seem real.” She laughed. “Well, it all started several days after Cullen and Cassandra left...”

Cullen sat in the nearby arm chair and listened to Evvy explain the entire situation to Mahanon in great detail – how Ser Rainier had showed up to warn her, how she managed to get the family packed up and shipped off to Redcliffe Castle, the way she had fooled Samson and the rogue Templars, and eventually her master stroke with the deathroot berries. Even having heard the story a few times by this point, he still found it terrifying and extraordinary.

“Weren’t you scared?” Mahanon asked finally.

“Terrified,” she acknowledged. “Every waking minute – no, every minute, period. I slept on the kitchen floor with a fireplace poker in my hand in case one of them got funny ideas.” She shuddered a little. “It never happened, thankfully. As I said to Cullen, I have to do this justice for Samson – he was respectful enough, and he kept his men on a tight leash where I was concerned. He only lost his temper with me at the end, when he learned who I am and what I had done, but he was already in irons by that point. I’ll be honest, I didn’t like what I had to do. But to save Redcliffe? It was worth the risk.”

“You were a good soldier,” said Cassandra, who had arrived again about halfway through the tale and, like Cullen, had listened to all the details once more. “You saved Redcliffe Castle, and the Arlessa, and -”

“Our family,” Cullen finished, beaming at his wife. “My dear brave lioness.”

“That’s what they call you now, you know,” said Mahanon. “You might be Marcher born, but as far as people are concerned these days, you’re the Lioness of Ferelden. I’m sure you can imagine how confusing that’s all been for me, since as far as I’m concerned you’re the little lady with the sketchbook who ended up not going to the Chantry.”

“I never expected to really be a lioness either, even when I married the Lion of Ferelden,” she replied with a chuckle. “But at least my portion of our book about the history of Grand Forest is a lot more interesting now.”

“Right! The book!” laughed Cullen. “Maker’s breath, no one is going to believe us when we write the history of this place – even though we’re telling the honest truth.”

“Well, the King wants us in Denerim after the baby comes so he can give me some kind of formal something-or-other,” Evvy reminded him. “If there’s any sort of document to go with it, we can include that in the book. It’ll give a bit of legitimacy to the story at least.”

“How much longer until my honorary niece or nephew joins us?” Mahanon asked.

“About seven weeks, give or take. These things are never exact, you know.”

“Don’t worry, Evvy – as your personal guard, I’ve made it my mission to make sure Cullen doesn’t drive you _too_ mad during that time period,” Cass said, throwing a teasing look in Cullen’s direction. He merely shook his head back at her.

“Cullen’s been a devoted father,” Evvy replied fondly. “And considering what happened during the parts of this pregnancy for which he was away, I can’t blame him for fussing.”

“You hardly ate, you had to sleep on the floor, and you had to put up with the terrible coldness of your first Fereldan winter on top of that. It’s the least I can do to make sure you’re comfortable now,” Cullen protested with a small smile.

“I know, my love, and you do it very well. Everyone teases him,” she added, glancing at Mahanon, “but really, he’s very good. It gets the tiniest bit suffocating once in a while, but that’s more to do with the baby pushing my emotions all over the place than anything. It’s a normal thing for a woman in my condition.”

“I would offer to talk to the little one and get her to promise not to make you too upset,” Cullen replied teasingly. “But after our last deal when I erroneously promised there would be no trouble, I’m sure she won’t be very willing to come to an agreement with the likes of me again.”

“Well, it wasn’t as though you had reason to think Samson would come into Ferelden at all, much less anywhere near me,” Evvy pointed out. “And all things considered, she behaved herself pretty well during the event. I kept telling her ‘your father’s coming, everything will be all right, he’ll come for us,’ and she’d settle down.”

Cullen beamed at that, the look in his eyes almost impossibly soft. “Good girl,” he said quietly, still smiling.

“She’s moving,” Evvy added. “Anyone want to feel her kicking?”

“I do, yes,” Mahanon admitted, letting Evvy guide his hand. “Oh. Oh, hey there. You being good for your mama?”

“That’s your Uncle Mahanon, little cub,” Cullen explained. “He’s not here as much as your other aunts and uncles, but don’t worry, he’ll love you just as much, I’m sure.”

“She has a lot of aunts and uncles who are here even less,” Evvy pointed out. “But don’t worry, darling, when you’re a little bigger we’re going to take you across the sea to meet them, and your grandparents too.”

“Oh, I know your grandparents will be delighted to meet you, sweetheart,” Cullen added. “You have a very big family tree, full of people who will just adore you. You even have two special people who are watching over you from the Maker’s side.”

“A very big and slightly confusing family tree with some stray branches that were actually pruned off of other trees and glued on,” Mahanon joked. “But they fit anyway.”

Cassandra laughed at that. “Well, this place is called Grand Forest, after all – it makes sense that some very rare and very special types of trees would flourish here.”

“Never heard of lions living in forests,” the elf mused. “But it works, I suppose. Well, little lady, your mother is planning to make the trip here for the baby’s arrival – I suppose she told you that – but she sent gifts with me anyway. You want them now or after dinner?”

“Hm. How soon is dinner, Cullen?”

“About another hour or so, my sweet – unless you want me to talk to Sereda and see if it can be sooner?”

“No need. Might as well do it now, then – it’ll kill some time.”

* * *

Mahanon left and returned with the bag he had left in the entrance hall, and proceeded to cover the bed with a small pile of paper-wrapped packages. “There’s a baby quilt – she and your sisters each did a portion of the sewing themselves – and a few toys, and a little tapestry she commissioned for the nursery as soon as you sent her the news. It’s sort of a melding of your heraldry, a lion with a horse and some other fancy things. Oh, and a book of baby songs, but that’s really more for Dorian.”

"These are incredible,” Cullen said, a bit overwhelmed by all the gifts and the level of care and planning that had obviously gone into each item. He fingered the quilt fondly and picked up one of the toys with a smile.

“I had that exact same stuffed dog as a child,” Evvy realized, pointing. “Wherever did Mother find one so much like it?”

Mahanon laughed. “That _is_ the same one you had as a child,” he assured her. “She saved it – she was going to give it to one of Fred’s children, but something made her hang onto it, she said. Now she’s glad she did.”

“So am I,” she managed throatily.

“Our cub is going to love it.” Cullen smiled and patted the toy. “We’ll have her loving dogs in no time. And when she’s old enough, she can run around with Ameridan.”

“Where _is_ Ameridan?” asked his wife. “Mahanon hasn’t met him yet, and with being in confinement I’ve not had much time with him either.”

“I believe Rosalie might be monopolizing him at the moment,” he laughed. “I could go and find him if you want – he needs a bit more training, but I think he would behave himself.”

“Cullen was adopted by a mabari while we were on the road,” Cass explained to Mahanon with a grin.

“Like a true Fereldan. But what does Ameridan mean?”

“It was the name of the Inquisitor who vanished on duty eight Ages ago,” Evvy explained. “We learned about him during our visit to the University of Orlais, when we befriended one of their history professors. Speaking of whom, have you heard from Professor Kenric lately, dear? Is he still planning that expedition to the Basin?”

“Actually, I just heard from him recently.” Cullen nodded. “He hopes to get to the Basin sometime before Harvestmere.”

“And he’s still going to come and see us on the way, I hope?”

“I wanted to check with you before I extended the invitation. The baby will still be very small, and Josie and Bran will probably be in the midst of planning their wedding – do you think adding a visit in the mix would be too much?”

“Probably – but if there’s one thing Grand Forest seems to thrive on, it’s a bit of chaos.” She chuckled. “Besides, what’s one more person in the crowd? If he doesn’t mind the madness, I certainly don’t mind having him.”

“How right you are,” Cullen laughed. “I’ll write back to him – see how he feels about madness and take it from there.”

“He’s welcome to merely put in an appearance at the time and then pay a longer visit later, if that’s more to his liking. Oh, did you tell him about the library?”

“I did! He says he’s delighted we were able to make it happen and would love to visit it sometime. If he does end up staying, we’ll have to take him down to the village to show it off,” he said proudly.

“Absolutely. Cass, you’ll need to take Mahanon for a visit while he’s here,” Evvy added. “And speaking of books, Non, we had a letter from Master Tethras not too long ago. His city is still somewhat in shambles, but they’re recovering, and he promised we’ll have something new from him for the library before too much longer. I guess he made good on that threat to put us all in a book.”

“Oh, Maker’s breath,” said Cullen and Cass at nearly the same time, although whereas Cullen sounded hilariously apprehensive, Cass sounded a bit elated.

Mahanon laughed. “I can’t wait to see that. And I’d be glad for a ride to Redcliffe tomorrow, if my lady doesn’t have other plans.”

“I don’t have any other plans,” Cass said warmly, favoring him with a smile. “And I know Cullen will be a sufficient guard for Evvy, so I won’t feel guilty about abandoning my duties for the day,” she added with a chuckle.

“Considering that you’re lending your defensive skills to the protection of my oldest and dearest friend, I could hardly call it a dereliction of duty,” Evvy returned playfully. “I’m sure I can ‘make do’ with the Lion of Ferelden.”

“Given your recent heroism, would I really be defending you, or would _you_ be defending _me_?” Cullen added, his voice both teasing and proud.

She gave him an incredulous look. “Love, I can’t even _move_ without help. Do you really think I’m able to defend anyone?”

“But you’re so very resourceful,” he offered, coming over to kiss her cheek. “Poor darling.”

“Hmph.” She looked slightly grumpy, but forced a smile. “Can I please be carried down to dinner now? I’m getting hungry.”

“Of course, dearest,” Cullen replied, lifting her gently and positioning her in his arms so she could hold onto his neck as he walked.

“I’ll get the door,” Cass said with a laugh, shaking her head fondly.

“This is how you get around these days, eh, little lady?” Mahanon asked, chuckling.

“The price of being short and scrawny. The baby at this point makes up almost half my body weight – well, I’m exaggerating, but that’s how it _feels_ ,” she clarified. “So I’m not supposed to do much more than stand up to get dressed and that sort of thing. Walking, especially where stairs are involved, is out of the question.”

“So of course, to the surprise of no one, Cullen volunteered to be her official method of transportation,” Cass added. “And a more loyal method of transportation there has never been.”

“Well, he does have something of a vested interest in the pregnancy reaching a successful conclusion,” Evvy noted with a laugh.

“That’s true.” Cullen smiled. “And I just want to help as much as I can. I know you hate being cooped up in the bedroom.”

“There’s also the fact that this is all your fault,” she teased.

“It’s not _all_ my fault, darling, you know this,” he teased back, pressing a kiss to her forehead with a smile.

“I’ll admit I wasn’t complaining at the time.” She looked back to where Mahanon was all but hanging on Cassandra for support, as he laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe.

“Well, it’s nice to know some things never change – we’re still the source of family amusement, it seems.” Cullen glanced at his wife with a small chuckle.

“I’ve reached the point where I’ve started to embrace it. Having been Lady Rutherford for more than a full year at this point, it just seems easier to accept the idea that the laughter will never go away.”

“That is true,” he agreed. “I suppose we’ll just have to console ourselves by laughing at the others in return.”

“We’ll get our chances, I’m sure of that.”

They reached the dining hall and he carefully deposited her in her usual chair. “I know we’re a little early,” she said. “If you want, you can track down Ameridan and introduce him to Non while we’re waiting for everyone else.”

“That’s an excellent idea.” Cullen smiled, laughing slightly. “When last I saw him, Rosalie was busy telling him what a good and pretty dog he is, so he might be looking for a rescuer.”

“Maybe she’ll get a mabari of her own when we go to Denerim,” Evvy suggested. “In the meantime, go get yours.”

“I’m sure she’d like that,” he replied. “But let me go find Ameridan before she puts a bow on him or something.” He laughed again and kissed Evvy’s cheek before departing.

“He gives Rosalie too little credit,” she joked. “The girl is a Fereldan too, after all. She knows to treat a mabari with dignity, and that doesn’t include bows.”

“You’ve adapted quite well to life among the Dog-Lords,” Mahanon teased her.

“In a lot of respects, they’re just what they’re described as back home – a little odd, perhaps, but very intrinsically honorable and upright. You should meet the King,” she added. “For lack of a better word, he’s _adorable_. Such a kind man too.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard the King described as _adorable_ ,” Cass laughed, then tilted her head slightly in thought. “But I suppose it works.”

“You didn’t see him with the Queen,” Evvy explained. “I can’t say I know how he behaves on the battlefield, but they were a truly sweet pair at our wedding in Denerim. Theirs is a genuine love match, you know, which is _incredibly_ rare for royalty, and he worships the ground on which she walks. So yes, adorable.”

“I know another adorable pair very much like what you’ve just described,” Cass said with a smile, her inner romantic obviously very satisfied with this conversation. “Theirs might have been an arranged marriage, but it’s definitely a love match.”

“It became one,” Evvy agreed fondly. “Perhaps we were inspired to some extent by what we saw in Denerim.” She glanced up at a small commotion, and saw James entering the room with Krem. “Oh, hello! Forgive me if I don’t rise to greet you, Krem. What brings you to Grand Forest? Besides hoping for an invitation to dinner, I’m sure, which I’m happy to give.”

He laughed bashfully. “Thank you, my lady. I’m actually here on official business – the Arl sent a message for you and Lord Rutherford. He’s had word from Denerim.” He offered her the paper.

Curious, Evvy broke the seal. “Oh, just who we were discussing too!” She looked up with a bright smile for Cass and Mahanon. “Queen Elissa writes to say that King Alistair has returned from his attendance at Samson’s trial, and the Divine is taking everything which happened into account. He and his men were found guilty, of course, but the whole situation is resulting in a thorough inquest into the hardships of the Templars and some reforms are expected to be enacted.”

“That is good news,” Cass said. “At least something good will come out of the whole terrible ordeal.”

“What’s this now?” Cullen’s voice cut in as he returned with Ameridan in tow and Rosalie following behind. “Oh, Master Aclassi. Welcome.” Naturally, this elicited a small gasp of delight from the youngest Rutherford sibling as she walked up.

“A message from the Arl, dear. King Alistair has returned to Denerim and brings the results of Samson’s trial; Arl Teagan wanted us to know as soon as possible.” Evvy handed the paper to Cullen and reached out to scratch Ameridan’s ears. “Here’s the newest member of the family.”

Ameridan obviously enjoyed the attention and basked in it as Cullen turned his attention to the letter. “Oh, yes, Cassandra is right – if nothing else, perhaps this will inspire change,” he said, then laughed as Ameridan barked as if to agree.

“Ameridan, this is Mahanon. Mahanon, Ameridan.” Evvy had learned that in Ferelden, the mabari were held in such high esteem that it was considered proper etiquette to introduce humans to them rather than the other way around. Ameridan sized up the newcomer thoughtfully, then extended a paw to shake.

“It looks like you meet with approval.” Cassandra laughed. “What a relief.”

“Mabari are very discerning creatures,” Rosalie said, gushing a little. “So if one approves of you, you know you’re a good person.”

“Well then, I’m sure Ameridan here most definitely approves of you,” Krem responded, a little shyly.

She kissed his cheek, barely managing to suppress a squeal of delight at the comment. “You’re staying for dinner, right?”

“Your sister-in-law was kind enough to invite me, so yes. I don’t think the Arl is expecting me back immediately,” he added with a laugh.

“No, I can’t imagine he is,” Cullen teased. “Well, we’re happy to have you – you know you’re always welcome. And the same goes for Bull as well.”

“I’m surprised Bull didn’t come with you, actually,” Evvy remarked.

“I’m sure he would have, my lady, but he’s a little under the weather this evening. Nothing serious, just a headache. He did ask me to tell you all hello.”

“Oh, that’s a shame, I’m sure Dorian would have loved to see him,” said Rosalie.

“What’s this? Do I hear my name being taken in vain?” Dorian teased, striding in at that exact moment. “Oh, hello, Krem. And Mahanon. I’ve clearly missed much in a very short period of time.”

“The Chief sends his greetings, but didn’t come with me due to a headache,” Krem explained. “I’d be happy to take a message back with me, if you’ve anything to send.”

“Talk to me later,” Dorian replied, glancing around. “At present there are far too many parties assembled who would do far too much squealing.”

“Why are you looking at me?” Rosalie protested with a laugh.

“Oof!” Evvy suddenly grimaced, shifting in her chair. “Sorry – apparently the little one decided that her input was required. Those were my ribs, darling,” she added, casting a grumpy look at her stomach.

“I think the cub also wants to know what Uncle Dorian is hiding,” Cullen teased, then stooped to gently massage Evvy’s abdomen. “Be gentle, little one – don’t hurt your mother, please.”

“Or maybe she’s already so loyal to Uncle Dorian that she deliberately tried to take the attention off of him,” Evvy said with a weak chuckle.

“Ooh, I like that theory.” Dorian smirked. “Good girl. But your father’s right, don’t kick too hard, princess.”

“She’s settled down a bit,” Evvy reported. “I think dinner will help. Where are the others? I hate to start without them but my patience is wearing thin,” she added with an apologetic laugh.

“Well, I just left Josephine and Branson,” said Dorian. “We were discussing plans for their nuptials in the not-too-distant future. I’m sure they’ll be along soon.”

Sure enough, they arrived a few minutes later, followed shortly thereafter by Mia, who had been assisting Sereda in a few final preparations. “Hello, Krem. Hello, Mahanon. How lovely to see you both,” she said brightly. “Let me just fetch place settings for you both.”

“Good to see you again too, Mia.” Mahanon gave her a nod. “Can I help at all?”

“Oh, I’m fine, but aren’t you sweet. I’ll only be a moment.” She disappeared with a smile and reappeared a short while later. “What have you been up to since we last saw you?”

“Well, I was out at sea for a couple of months. Sailing the Amaranthine Ocean, writing poetry, all those things I love to do.” He sat down beside Cassandra and nudged her fondly. “I just got back to the Marches a couple of weeks ago, and the first news I heard was about the Templar rebellion and exactly how it was subdued. I headed for Ostwick immediately, spoke to the little lady’s parents, and made my way here.”

“Oh, yes, what a horrible few weeks,” Mia agreed with a tiny shudder. “We were all in quite a state, but thank the Maker it came to a good ending.”

“I’ve already communicated my displeasure to Her Ladyship,” he said in a joking voice. “She knows better than to ever pull something like that again.”

“I registered a similar level of displeasure,” Dorian offered. “She told me she will do her best to avoid such situations in the future.”

“From your lips to the Maker’s ears,” Josephine added.

“It amuses me greatly,” said Evvy, in a voice that suggested it might not amuse her very much at all, “that so many people insist on telling me how very wrong I was to do what I did. I had so many options available at the time, you see. Never mind it; what are we having, Sereda? It smells delicious and especially deathroot-free.”

“We’re all extremely proud of you, dearest, I promise,” Cullen said, his tone earnest as he took her hand and kissed it soothingly.

Meanwhile, Sereda merely chuckled. “Some chicken, my lady. And completely deathroot-free, you can be sure.”

“Very good. Thank you,” she added. Evvy truthfully disliked how unpredictable the baby was making her; but at the same time, she was sometimes legitimately nettled about the whole thing. She decided it was best to let the matter drop, and turn her attention to the food.

Cullen knew that this particular line of conversation, coupled with the effects of the little one, was making Evvy upset, so he stepped in to steer the conversation in another direction as effortlessly as he could. “Cass, I was wondering if you’d be willing to bring back some vanilla cakes when you’re out in Redcliffe tomorrow. We’re in short supply of them.” He smiled.

While Cass agreed, Mia glanced at Evvy and gave her a look that seemed to say “talk later?” Evvy caught the look, and felt a little guilty, but nodded. The prospect of her favorite dessert was at least cheering, and she favored her lord with a grateful smile. “I do need those to keep my disposition sweet, don’t I?”

“You’re always sweet, my love – the cakes are just an added incentive. Plus you’ve made me a convert, I love them now too.” Cullen returned her smile and gave her hand another tender kiss.

“Your sweet tooth is a force with which to be reckoned, my dear.” She withdrew her hand gently and started to cut her chicken.

“Guilty as charged,” he replied, and cheerfully turned the conversation to teasingly speculating about what message Dorian was going to be sending to Bull.

* * *

Evvy was largely quiet through the meal, preferring to listen to the speculation and to Mahanon’s latest stories from the sea. Cullen carried her back up to bed afterward, and she resumed work on a drawing of Ameridan. At this point, she was just drawing to keep her mind and hands busy since she was not good at knitting.

“I think Mia’s planning to pay a visit this evening,” she told her husband. “She was sending signals at the dinner table.”

“Oh? Am I in trouble? Usually when Mia ‘sends signals’ during a meal and then wants to talk, it means I’m in trouble,” he replied with a small smile.

“I have a feeling she wants to talk to _me_ , actually.”

“Well, I will make myself scarce then. I’ll go organize the library or write a few letters perhaps.”

“If you write to my father, be sure to tell him all about how plump and irritable I’ve become. I’m sure that will amuse him.” She smiled.

“Now would I do such a thing?” he teased, nuzzling her cheek. “But I do owe him a letter. I should write to him and to Professor Kenric if nothing else tonight.”

“Give my regards to the good professor. I shan’t dictate your letter to Father.” She gave him a kiss and, as he left, she settled back against the pillows to wait.

Sure enough, Mia knocked on the door a few minutes after Cullen left. “Come in,” Evvy called, setting her sketchbook aside.

“Hello, Ev,” she said, poking her head into the room. “Do you have some time to chat? I want to ask you something.”

“Of course, Mia. Please, sit down. I had a feeling you’d be in to see me.”

“Then you probably know what my question is.” She smiled a bit as she sat down on the edge of the bed. “I noticed that the boys’ comments at dinner really seemed to upset you – truly upset you. Are you all right? Want to talk about anything?”

“It’s just... starting to get to me,” Evvy admitted. “Every time someone makes a joke about being so angry with me, if indeed they _are_ joking, it’s like reopening a wound. I _know_ what I did was dangerous, but it felt like there was no choice. And I’m very grateful it worked out as well as it did. But I’ve had to hear it from all of you, and my parents, and every single one of my brothers and sisters, and now Mahanon... and of course this lovable lump I’m toting around isn’t making it any easier.”

“I imagine all of it must be so hard,” Mia replied sympathetically. “But I hope you know how much we all admire what you did. Most of us wouldn’t have been able to do that – I know I certainly wouldn’t have. We all think you were spectacular during that whole horrid affair, but it’s hard to think about you having to go through at all. That’s why Non and Dorian and everyone all make the comments about being ‘angry’ with you. They’re not angry with _you_ , really – they’re angry that they couldn’t be there to help you.”

“I can understand that.” Evvy nodded. “But I’m starting to feel more and more like it’s changed how everybody sees me. When I first came here... I was terribly unsure of myself, married to a man who didn’t seem like he could quite make up his mind how he felt about me, and still feeling the pressure that had been instilled in me to do everything just right. It all got a lot easier as the months passed, Cullen and I figured ourselves out and the rest of you made me feel like I was at home. Now it seems like things have changed, and I don’t like the change. I don’t want to be... this. Whatever it is. I just want to be who I was before ‘the charge of Ser Rainier’.”

Mia pondered that for a moment, looking deeply thoughtful. At last, she spoke. “When Cul first came back home after everything that happened when he was a Templar, he was... in a bad place – he wasn’t himself. He may have looked like my brother and wore my brother’s clothes, but he didn’t _seem_ like my brother. But then I realized it was because I was holding on to the little boy who had gone off for Templar training, but he only existed in my head by that point. And instead I got to watch him transform into the man who eventually became a lord, and your loving husband, and who is soon going to be a father. I guess the point I’m trying to make is that sometimes we can’t be the things in our head, we can only be the things we are in the present. That isn’t necessarily a bad thing. If the incident with Samson’s rogues changed anything, it just made it that everyone here thinks you’re even braver than they already did.”

“I don’t know if I’d call it brave,” Evvy mused. “Reckless, maybe. Desperate. In my heart I knew I should go with the rest of you to the castle, but something held me back. I guess it’s because I’ve read so much Genitivi and Guerrin and the rest – Samson’s plot didn’t make any sense from a tactical point of view. Coming all this way just to get a little petty revenge on someone he hadn’t seen in years? What would be the point? So I knew there had to be more to it, and once I figured out that part, I had to stay and try to stop him. It wasn’t bravery, it wasn’t bravado... sometimes I think it was just _curiosity_. Like I’d read about so many battles and schemes, I couldn’t pass up the chance to be in one myself – and that was very foolish of me.”

“It only would have been foolish if it hadn’t worked,” Mia pointed out. “And for what it’s worth, I would like to point out it’s a very lucky thing that you made the choice you did. No matter _why_ you chose to do it, you saved us. If we had all gone to Redcliffe Castle, we would have all been snapped up by Samson’s men, the Arlessa would have been taken, and... well, I don’t even want to think about the consequences that would have had, especially for Cullen’s men and the King’s men.”

“True.” Evvy shuddered. “Which is why I ultimately poisoned them – something that went against everything I’ve ever believed. I didn’t want to kill them, but I needed to buy Cullen time. When James came and told me Samson went to prepare the horses without eating his poisoned tart, I thought we were dead where we stood... the man is many things, but not stupid. So I _am_ glad that I did everything I did, ultimately. It’s just sometimes hard to think about it, and repeatedly hearing about how much I upset people by doing it doesn’t help.”

“I know, and I’ll tell them to stop if that helps. But of course we were upset – we’re your family, we love you. We were upset that you had to be put in such a position. You should have seen us all ghosting around Redcliffe, waiting for news.”

“I’m not saying you were wrong to be upset,” Evvy added anxiously. “I would have been too. But you should have seen Mahanon come storming in here. ‘Don’t you sweet talk me, I’m only not more furious because I’m so proud.’ He was genuinely angry! At least, I think he was – I’ve never seen him angry, not at me, so it was a little hard to tell. And he has no right to be, not really. I can understand all of _you_ , because you were forced to wait. But he didn’t find out about any of it until after it was over, he knew I was fine.”

“I don’t know Mahanon as well as you know him, of course, but if I had to guess I would say that’s precisely _why_ he was so upset – he found out after the fact. If everything had gone... wrong, the poor man wouldn’t have known until weeks later. And I think that deeply upset him. I think it may have even frightened him a little.”

Evvy paused, digesting that – almost literally, with one hand on her stomach. “I guess I hadn’t looked at it that way. It’s hard to imagine Non being scared of anything.”

“Trust me, as an eldest sibling myself, I know what it feels like to be the one who always seems in control and in possession of the answers. Non may not be your brother by blood, but he is definitely your older brother and he loves you. I’m sure he tries to portray the same confident exterior that I do for Cul, Bran, and Ro – and just like me, I’m sure it’s mostly to hide how worried he is underneath it all.”

“You’re probably right. And I’m not angry, I’m not... I just liked being Lady Rutherford a lot more than the Lioness of Ferelden, even if that’s what Cullen called me sometimes.”

“Just think of it as a nickname at this point, much like the ones Master Tethras gave us,” Mia suggested. “It might be what people call you, but it’s not the extent of you as a person. If you’re happiest being Lady Rutherford, then that’s who you truly are. And you know Cullen would be delighted by that fact, don’t you?” she added with a smile.

At that, Evvy smiled. “That _is_ what I’m happiest being. Hopefully once the King presents this formal accolade he’s got planned, my part in the story is over and I can just be me again.”

“I’m sure it will be – and even if it’s not, you’ll always just be Evvy to us. Well, until you take on another title in about seven weeks, that is,” she added, beaming.

“I can live with that. Thank you, Mia, it feels good to let all this out.”

“You are most welcome, Ev. You know I’m always here when you need me,” she said, reaching forward to take Evvy’s hand with a warm smile.

“I know, and I appreciate it more than I can express.” Evvy squeezed Mia’s fingers. “Do you hear from Ser Rainier lately?”

She nodded, a sparkle coming into her eyes. “We have been exchanging letters, yes. He can’t write as often as he would like, but right now it’s enough just to hear from him.”

“I’m glad. I knew he cared for you... it must be a relief to you both that he’s able to show it properly.”

“Yes, yes it is,” she sighed, a bit blissfully. “I care for him too. Very much. I don’t think he ever imagined anyone would care for him – I believe I surprised him.” she added with a laugh.

“That,” Evvy said with a laugh, “sounds _entirely_ too familiar. Your brother had similar misguided notions.”

“Our poor gentlemen, thinking they’re unworthy of love – I don’t think there’s anything sadder than that. I’m very glad neither of them think that way now.”

“As am I. I’m inclined to agree – nothing could be worse than thinking you don’t deserve to be loved. I guess they both had to work through their own demons, one way or another.”

“Indeed.” Mia nodded. “They were strong enough to do so, but they needed to be reminded of that fact. I suppose we reminded them, didn’t we?”

“It’s a difficult job, but someone has to do it.” Evvy grinned.

Mia laughed at that. “Well, the Maker never gives us more than we can handle,” she said with a smile. “So clearly we’re qualified for such a task.”

“Normally I’d agree with that assessment, although lately...” Evvy put her hands on her stomach. “I’m half afraid there’s more than one in there, and I really don’t know if I could manage that.”

“It’s a good thing you have all of us, then,” Mia replied. “We’ll always be around to help. It sounds like the little one is going to be quite the handful – definitely Cullen’s child,” she laughed.

“Oh, no, I know that. It’s the actual childbirth that scares me,” she confided. “I’m young and healthy, so that’s in my favor, but... things can still go wrong, you know?”

“I’m not even entertaining that possibility, Evvy,” said Mia, chewing her lip. “Your mother will be here, and the healer, and even me if I can be of any help. It will all be fine.”

“I hope so. I haven’t said anything to Cullen – he worries enough as it is. But I keep trying not to think about it because it unnerves me so much.”

* * *

Mahanon was able to stay with them a little over a week, which was of great delight to both of “his girls.” He had his day in Redcliffe with Cassandra, approved of the work being done on the library, and even joined Branson (though pointedly not Cullen) on a fishing trip one afternoon.

“I’ll admit, this Fereldan trout is possibly the best fish I’ve ever tasted,” he remarked that night at dinner. “And your river is one of the finest I’ve ever fished. Do you go fishing often?”

“Usually just when we have guests.” Branson shrugged slightly. “It’s not much fun to go fishing alone, after all.”

“I’m not much of a fisherman – as everyone has gone to great lengths to tell me,” Cullen added.

“Well, you did catch that one last year,” Evvy reminded him, not letting on to anyone that she knew the truth about the Dragonfish. James, however, hid his face in his napkin. “You could probably become a good fisherman with some more practice.”

“That’s true,” he mused. “Although given the way Cass is looking at me for whatever reason, perhaps it might be better if I stick to reading as my primary hobby.”

Mahanon’s look for Cass was a puzzled one. “C’mon, it’s not like I’m suggesting he bake deathroot pies,” he joked. “We’ll leave that particular skill to the little lady.”

“You are terrible,” she said, giving his arm a light swat. “And I have my reasons for that glare, just leave it at that.”

“Behave yourself, Nonny, or I’ll bake you a farewell tart just like I made for Samson,” Evvy retorted.

“Ouch. All right, all right, I yield.”

Cassandra laughed deeply. “You might have to teach me that recipe, Evvy,” she teased. “The threat of it seems like an excellent way to keep this one here in line.” She elbowed Mahanon playfully.

“When I’m once again allowed to stand on my own two feet for more than five minutes at a time, I will be happy to offer poisoning classes to all interested parties,” Evvy deadpanned.

“We’ll all take it, it can be a family activity,” Dorian returned with a laugh.

“No taste testing, though. I won’t be responsible for your hallucinations.”

“I think I speak for everyone when I say we can all agree to that rule,” Josie added.

“Grand Forest Villa: the vacation destination which is equal parts relaxing and terrifying,” Mahanon said, eyeing Evvy with some bewilderment.

The entire family laughed at that, with Cullen laughing the hardest. “Well, what would you expect when you give an estate to a lion?” he replied, grinning.

“Fair point,” Mahanon replied, laughing too.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen passes a few anxious hours waiting for someone to arrive.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four**

* * *

After Mahanon once again left for the sea, the inhabitants of the villa fell into a routine designed to keep Evvy from being driven mad by waiting (and occasionally by the fussing of her husband). Were it not for the insistence of Cassandra – and Ameridan – Cullen probably would have never left the house and would have opted to stay by Evvy’s side every waking hour. But for at least an hour each day, he was dragged out into the sunlight, and during this time Josephine, Dorian, and the Rutherford sisters came to keep Evvy up to date on how the estate was running. If occasionally these informational visits became impromptu gossip sessions, no one really argued.

About a month after Mahanon’s visit, they received another visitor – Lady Trevelyan, who had come to assist her daughter with the birth. Cullen came down to meet her and received her warmly.

“Thank you very much for coming, I know Evvy has been looking forward to your arrival,” he told her with a smile as he led her inside.

“How is she? And all of you, for that matter – you know, since the... unpleasantness?” his mother-in-law inquired. “Her letters are always so determinedly cheerful, I can’t necessarily tell how she really feels. Mahanon’s report was favorable, but I also know he’s not above a little fabrication if he thinks it’s necessary.”

“She’s fine – we all are, thank you. It was a horrible few weeks and she didn’t exactly take care of herself during it all, but the healer assured us she’s all right. She’s upset about all the fuss surrounding it mostly,” Cullen said quietly. “But at the moment, she’s most perturbed about being on bed rest, I think.”

“Yes, that part of her letter didn’t surprise me. She always was the smallest of my five – I suppose because I was nearly forty when she was born. Well, take me to her, please.”

With a nod and a smile, he led her upstairs and poked his head into the bedroom. “Your mother’s here to see you, darling.”

Evvy looked up from her book, and smiled. “Hello, Mother. Excuse me if I don’t get up,” she added, chuckling. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, my dear.” Lady Trevelyan smiled, crossing over to kiss her daughter’s cheek. “You are absolutely excused from getting up. How are you feeling?”

“Fat and grumpy,” she replied. “And your third grandchild has a tendency to kick me in the ribs every so often.”

She nodded sympathetically, patting Evvy’s hand. “I know, dearest. But you’re almost there. And I’ll have you know, you had a tendency to do the same thing to me when I was pregnant with you,” she added with a smile.

“Oh, so it’s hereditary? Well, my very belated apologies,” Evvy said with a weak chuckle. “Speaking of little ones, how are Calleigh and little Matthias?”

“They’re doing very well, and Calleigh sends her love – as do all of your siblings, and your father, of course. He’s sorry he couldn’t come along, but your lord does an excellent job of keeping him informed despite the distance.” She turned and smiled warmly at Cullen.

“Cullen enjoys Father’s correspondence,” Evvy noted, smiling at how shyly pleased her husband looked. “I have a gift for my new nephew, too – I meant to send it back with Mahanon but I forgot. I can’t wait to meet him and draw his picture. Has Alec met him?”

“I can take your gift back with me. And yes, Alec met Matthias about a month ago. He declared that he was ‘loud, but a good cousin anyway’. You know how Alec is,” she said with a fond smile.

Evvy laughed. “Indeed I do. Oh, I miss him – he must be getting so big!”

“Growing like a little weed. I can’t believe he’s five years old already,” she mused. “He misses you too. Once your little one is just a bit bigger, you can bring him or her along and come to Ostwick for a visit – the rest of the family is very eager to meet Cullen, and the new arrival, of course.”

“Yes, we’re definitely planning on that – perhaps next spring, or maybe even the late autumn if we can manage it.” She smiled, then winced. “Ah. Darling, it’s very nice that you want to say hello to your grandmother, but perhaps you could do so a bit less painfully?”

Lady Trevelyan reached out to place a hand on her daughter’s stomach. “Oh, yes, she’s very active. That is, I see from your letters that you believe it to be a girl, Cullen,” she clarified.

“Yes, although I might just believe that because I _hope_ it’s a girl. But it seems the idea has stuck; we all refer to the baby as ‘her’, after all,” Cullen replied with a tiny smile.

“Her first name will be Eleanor if she is, after Cullen’s mother,” Evvy said. “If she’s actually a he, though, we’re going to name him after cousin Cole.”

“Cousin Cole?” her mother repeated, a small note of surprise in her voice. “How sweet. I didn’t think you even remembered Cole. You were so young, after all.”

“I don’t remember him very well,” she admitted. “I was... five? Six? Mostly I just remember that he was a lot taller than me, and he was always very kind to me, but then one day you told me I wouldn’t see him anymore.”

“He died in an accident – we never really knew what happened exactly, but we think he drowned. We never found him,” Lady Trevelyan said sadly. “But he was a sweet boy, and he absolutely loved you. He was always encouraging your art. I’m sure he would be very happy if you named a son after him.”

“Oh, the poor thing.” Evvy looked crushed. “I wish I could remember him better... we will definitely be naming a son after him.”

“I thought maybe there might be a picture of him somewhere that Evvy could use to make a portrait,” Cullen offered. “Perhaps when we visit Ostwick?”

“Why, yes, actually. I believe there is an old portrait that was done of his entire family shortly before he died. I can find it before you visit,” Lady Trevelyan replied.

“That would be lovely. Thank you, Mother.” Evvy smiled sadly. “It would be nice to see his face again. There have been times when I thought I dreamed him.”

“No, he was very real. Perhaps it’s been our mistake not doing more to keep his memory alive,” Lady Trevelyan said, placing a hand on her daughter’s cheek. “But I know he’s watching over you, and your child.”

“And if we do have a son – whether in the distant or not-so-distant future – it will be an honor for our boy to share a name with someone who was so kind to you,” Cullen added with a warm smile. “May all our children be as good as he was.”

* * *

With Evvy’s mother on hand to look after her, Cassandra felt it was important to make sure Cullen got more sun and fresh air – an opinion Evvy herself supported wholeheartedly. A few days after Lady Trevelyan’s arrival, they took a ride to the outlying farms, then paid a visit to the home farm to check on things. “I think most everyone in the holding is eager for the news of Evvy’s safe delivery,” she remarked.

“It’s very kind of them to care so much. I must say, I’m starting to get very anxious,” Cullen admitted.

“It will all be fine. Lady Trevelyan has more experience with the matter than all the rest of us put together – between her and the healer, Evvy and the baby will be just fine.” Cass smiled, and then squinted into the distance. “Is that Branson coming to meet us?”

“Cul!” The rider was pelting toward them hard.

“Branson?” Cullen managed to call, eyes wide as his brother came closer. “Oh, Maker, is it...?”

“It’s time!” He paused his ride long enough to grin. “I’m off to fetch the healer. Ev’s fine, don’t worry, Mia’s helping her mother. Dorian’s claiming he feels faint, but I think he just wanted to give Ro and Josie something to do.” He chuckled. “I’ll be back as soon as I can!” With that he was on his way.

For several seconds, Cullen was frozen. At long last, he was able to reach out dimly in Cass’s direction as if for support. “Oh, Maker, Cass. Oh, Andraste. I... this...”

She caught his hand and squeezed. “Let’s head back and see if there is news. If not, we can sit in the Chantry for a bit and wait with Andraste.”

He nodded, giving her a grateful smile and placing his free hand on his forehead. “I can’t wait and yet I don’t feel prepared at all,” he said, forcing himself to put his hands back on the reins and begin moving.

“From what I hear, no one ever is.”

They reached the villa, where two grooms relieved them of Seeker and Ferdinand. “The word is all over the estate, my lord,” said one. “We’re all praying for a safe delivery!”

“Thank you very much,” Cullen replied, his tone one of genuine gratitude. “Keep praying. Have you heard any news?”

“Nothing since Master Branson left, ser.”

“Thank you,” Cass echoed. “Come, Cullen, let’s find the others.”

Cullen nodded and allowed Cassandra to herd him into the house. It didn’t take long to find the members of the family who were not immediately occupied. Rosalie turned as they entered and with a jubilant cheer, she practically launched herself at Cullen. “You’re almost a father, Cul! Are you excited?”

“Very much so, but also very terrified,” he said with a nervous laugh as he embraced her. “Any news?”

“Occasional screams of pain, often punctuated by Her Ladyship swearing that you will never touch her again.” Dorian had apparently recovered from the faint feeling and was now largely amused, though still worried underneath.

“Oh, my poor darling,” Cullen fretted, looking a bit pale. “I wish I could help somehow. But I think my being there would probably make it worse, wouldn’t it?”

“Best you keep out of the way,” Josie said with a grin. “It’s a messy procedure, I’m sure Evvy would rather you wait until she’s clean and holding a baby before you see her.”

“Yes, you’re right. Yes. Oh, my poor Evvy.”

“I suggested that maybe Cullen and I would spend a bit of time in the Chantry while we wait,” Cass added. “You’re all more than welcome to come if you’d like. Or you can... go back to tending to Dorian or whatever it was you were doing.”

There was a general chuckle. “Let’s all go to the Chantry,” Rosalie proposed, “and afterward we’ll have some tea and try to settle our nerves. Hopefully Bran can be here soon.”

“Good plan,” Cass complimented, then put an arm around Cullen’s shoulder. “Come along, Cullen. Everything will be fine.”

He nodded again and walked forward, mostly under the guidance of the others, to await Branson’s return with the healer and hopefully some further news about how the birth was progressing.

* * *

By the time they emerged from the Chantry, Branson had arrived and Talara was in the room with Evvy and Lady Trevelyan. The rest of the family made their way to the dining hall, where Mia joined them for a short time. “Evvy’s mother says everything is proceeding normally and she doesn’t want you to worry. It could be a few hours, though.”

“A few _hours_?” Cullen asked, his mouth going dry. He knew, of course, that this process would be painful, but he detested the thought of his wife in agony for minutes, let alone several hours.

“But it’s proceeding normally,” Rosalie offered, patting his shoulder. “That’s good news!”

“She’s a fighter, Cul,” Mia added. “You’d be so proud.”

“Let me get everyone some tea,” Josie said. “Mia, you can take a tray up for the others in case they have time to refresh themselves.”

“Thank you, Josie, you’re sweet,” replied Mia with a smile. “And thank you for getting the healer, Bran. We seem to make you do it so frequently.”

“What happened to the one who was supposed to be coming to join the household, anyway? Not that I mind making the run, but it’s got to be a little tiresome for Talara to be fetched on a moment’s notice.”

“She got delayed by the winter weather and the rebellion,” Mia explained. “She’ll be here by Harvestmere, Talara says.”

“Well, in that case, I think we should all strike up an accord that none of us will fall ill until she arrives,” Dorian interjected. “Who’s with me?”

“I think that’s an excellent plan,” said Branson, laughing. “Hey, should we send a message to the Arl about Ev? Or wait until the baby’s here?”

“Good question. Perhaps wait until the baby’s here so the messenger doesn’t have to go twice?” Cass suggested.

“That makes the most sense to me,” Mia agreed. “On the other hand, if we sent someone now and he brought a certain person or two back with him, I’m sure no one would mind,” she added impishly.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t complain,” Rosalie giggled.

“Nor I,” said Dorian with a tiny smirk. “But in the meantime, how do you propose we pass the time? I could play something...”

“That’s a great idea.” Cass gave him a nod, smiling, while Mia went to find James and ask him to play messenger.

“All right, gather ‘round,” he replied, grabbing his lute and giving it a strum. “Evvy was kind enough to let me study the songbook her lord brought home for her, so I have a few new songs in my repertoire. And don’t worry,” he added, glancing at Cullen. “Everything is going to be fine.”

The lord of the manor still looked shaky, and although tea and music helped, he still looked much the same two hours later, when the Arl’s carriage arrived. That Bull and Krem would come was expected, but no one was prepared for Arl Teagan himself to join the crowd in the dining hall. “I went through this myself, you know, when Kaitlyn delivered two years ago,” he said pleasantly. “I thought it might be of some use to have a veteran on hand.”

“Th-thank you.” Cullen gave him a wobbly smile. “I appreciate you coming. Everything is apparently going as well as it can, but I can’t stop thinking...” His voice dropped off abruptly. ”Uh, how did you manage to endure the waiting?”

“As I recall, I got drunk.” Teagan laughed. “So the fact that you’re holding together this well and you’re stone-cold sober is impressive. In all seriousness, though, I tried to just keep myself as distracted as possible. And I got my dear little Lissa out of the whole thing, which helped. She’s named after the Queen, you know.”

“How wonderful.” Cass smiled. “Cullen is hoping for a girl.”

Cullen nodded and, despite his worry, the look he usually got whenever discussing the baby lit his eyes. “If it is a girl, she’ll be named after my mother.”

“That’s a lovely tribute. And if it’s any consolation, you’re an absolute bastion of calm compared to Alistair,” Teagan added. “I’m given to understand that he’s driving the Queen out of her mind with his fussing, and she’s not due for another two months.”

“There’s been plenty of that too,” Cullen admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “The family has had to _drag_ me outside to see the sunlight every now and then.”

“Evvy hasn’t complained... much,” said Rosalie. “She knows you’re trying to help.”

“At least I haven’t been driving her too mad. I do just want to help – I wish I could help now. Oh, Maker, I wish I could see her.”

“Soon,” Cass assured him, patting his shoulder. “I have an idea. While we’re all waiting for the good news, why don’t we tell stories? Perhaps our first impressions of Grand Forest – and one another?”

“Oh, that sounds like a fantastic idea!” Rosalie chirped. “Why don’t we start with the father-to-be, our lord of the manor?”

Cullen chuckled slightly. “I thought this place was beautiful and that I didn’t deserve it for one second,” he admitted. “And I knew most of you already, other than Dorian and Josie. I thought Josie was very sweet, but I thought that Dorian was – well, let’s just say I had the wrong end of the stick during my first impression. But you’ve been a good friend to all of us.”

The minstrel gave a bark of slightly sarcastic laughter. “Something I’d have found terribly amusing if an innocent party hadn’t suffered for it. But as we are now, I can afford to find it very amusing indeed. For my part, I couldn’t make heads or tails of you, my lord. It was all a bit perplexing until all the details came out and sorted themselves.”

“Our poor lord was suffering from some lingering feelings of inadequacy from a time long past,” Cassandra explained to the new arrivals. “Being both Cullen’s friend and eventually Evvy’s friend, I could see both sides of it – she was falling in love with him, he was falling in love with her, but neither of them thought the other one wanted to give them the time of day. Honestly, it was like something from a novel. It’s a good thing it worked out in the end, otherwise I would have needed to take matters into my own hands.”

“You _did_ ,” Cullen reminded her. “You locked me and Evvy in the library, remember?”

“So _that’s_ what happened!” Rosalie exclaimed. “I never quite got the straight of it. I just knew one day you two came back from riding and it was like everything was suddenly perfect.”

“I owe a debt of gratitude to Dorian too.” Cullen nodded in the minstrel’s direction. “He encouraged me to share my private journal with Ev so I could show her how I truly felt and how those feelings had deepened over time. I planned a little picnic and showed her the journal – it was a better apology than just mere words.”

“That’s adorable,” said Mia, preparing the tray to take upstairs. “Well done, Dorian. I knew you had something to do with it but I was never sure what.”

“I just had the idea – it was your brother who had the initiative to actually go through with it.” Dorian smiled. “But I’ll take the compliments regardless. Anyway, do let’s go on with our first impressions of our humble abode.”

“Well, as for my first impression of Grand Forest, I for one felt like a princess,” Rosalie continued. “So my inner child was very pleased.”

“And I’m sure attending the Summersday ball didn’t hurt at all,” Bull teased her.

“Oh, definitely not. I got a handsome prince out of the deal, after all, didn’t I?” She smiled, leaning against Krem’s arm. “I wish I could go back and tell five-year-old me that my dream of being a princess wasn’t completely in vain.”

Everyone chuckled. “I’d better get back upstairs,” said Mia, lifting her tray, “but I’ll be back as soon as there’s news.” She squeezed Cullen’s shoulder and left the room.

“Well, for my part,” said Branson, “I thought the estate was about the prettiest place I’d ever seen. And it seemed to me that King Alistair did pretty well by my brother in every respect – but I didn’t anticipate an Antivan beauty joining the household.”

Josie beamed and suppressed a little giggle with the back of her hand. “Well I, like Rosalie, found a prince. No one told me I was going to be entering a fairy tale when I accepted the job.”

“I don’t think _any_ of us were prepared for that,” Cassandra noted, smiling. “And yet look how many princes have been uncovered.”

“Including one of your own,” Josie smiled. “Although he would probably fit the swashbuckler archetype more readily, I’d say.”

“Evvy once said that deep down, Mahanon still likes to pretend he’s a pirate,” she acknowledged with a laugh. “Though he’s a fairly tame one, it must be said.”

“Oh, I don’t know, he was able to plunder your heart,” Rosalie chortled.

“He did not!” Cass protested. “Well. Maybe a little.”

There was a general peal of laughter at that – even Cullen was beginning to look a bit less ill at ease. “I for one am a bit curious to hear from our guests,” he said. “And what they must have thought of our antics when they first met us.”

“Well, I can tell you it took a little while for Krem to notice there was anybody else _in_ your family,” said Bull, smirking and ruffling his foster son’s hair. “He hasn’t gone more than ten minutes without mentioning Rosalie in the past year. But we were both pretty interested in the whole setup with the lordship and all. Doesn’t happen every day.”

“No, it certainly doesn’t,” Cullen replied, chuckling slightly and pretending he didn’t see Rosalie nearly swooning out of the corner of his eye. “And no one was more surprised that the King chose me than I was, believe me.”

“If Your Lordship doesn’t mind my asking,” said Krem, struggling to get his blush under control, “did King Alistair ever give you a reason for his decision? I mean, since it surprised you so much.”

“Well, it’s my understanding that the treaty was supposed to be upheld by the King himself... but no one told _him_ that, and by that point he had already married Queen Elissa,” Cullen replied with a bit of a laugh. “There was no one else available, so they elevated me, since I was a general in the army. I suppose I was the only eligible person they could find, really.”

“Yes and no,” Teagan replied. “The delegates who first brought up the matter of the alliance had hoped to get a Marcher Queen, that’s true – and it’s also true that Alistair would have been miserable had he been forced to marry anyone but Elissa. He’s loved her for a very long time. But as to being the _only_ eligible option, not quite the case. We had three other possibilities, to be honest – we just didn’t tell you.”

“Really?” Cullen raised an eyebrow in genuine surprise. “And yet I was deemed the most worthy of the four?”

The Arl nodded. “The Bann of Waking Sea has a son who is a little young, but not so much as to make it completely improper. The other two were both widowers. I remember Alistair shaking his head over it. ‘Uncle Teagan,’ he said, ‘this is just wrong. We need someone _else_.’ And then he was reviewing his troops a little while later, and he said, ‘I’ve a plan, but I need your help.’ So we talked it over and he was quite certain you were exactly what was needed. For what it’s worth, I’m inclined to agree – and I’m sure Lady Rutherford is too,” he added with a chuckle.

“I had no idea.” Cullen shook his head and couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Ev and I sometimes joke that the King did us a favor in pushing us together, but I didn’t know he pulled strings to make sure it was me...”

“We all told you that you were deserving of this, Cullen,” Cass said fondly.

“Your King is inclined to think so,” Teagan said with a nod. “He has a very high opinion of you, but he’s a bit clumsy with words sometimes. So he thought this was a better way to show it – and at the same time allow you to do something for the country he knows you love.”

“Well, I know the treaty was important for Ferelden, but I can’t put into words how important it was for me too. In many ways, it saved me,” Cullen replied. “I don’t know if the King knows that. But then again, maybe he does.”

“I’d say he probably has some idea,” Teagan replied, “though not the specifics, of course. Now, as to _my_ first impressions – well, I’d seen Lord Rutherford in action on the battlefield and knew he was a patriot. The rest of you I didn’t meet until much later, when he brought his bride home, but everyone was just so amiable and eager to please that it was endearing. There was perhaps some discomfort with all the newness, but I’d say that’s long gone, yes?”

“Absolutely,” Cullen said as the others nodded. “When I first came here, the villa seemed so enormous and grand, it was almost intimidating – I had trouble thinking of it as mine. Now it’s just home, and I can’t imagine living anywhere else.”

“Which is what the King and Queen were ho-” Teagan was cut off mid-word by a loud, unearthly scream, and everybody jumped. “Well,” he said, recovering after a moment, “the sound quality of these walls is simply incredible...”

“Maker’s breath! I never thought that much noise could come out of a person that small!” Branson exclaimed.

Cullen was on his feet at once, his eyes trained in the direction of the staircase and his hands gripping the side of his chair with such intensity that his knuckles almost immediately turned white. Cassandra, who was sitting closest to him, grabbed one of his hands and gave it a reassuring but forceful squeeze.

“Just relax,” she said in a tone that suggested an order. “She’s in the most capable hands she could possibly be. You’ll be meeting your child soon, I’m sure.”

“Should I go see if there’s news?” Rosalie asked hesitantly.

“If there was news, I’m sure Mia would come to tell us at once,” Dorian put in. “It would probably be best if we all just stayed out of their way for the time being.”

Silence reigned. “Okay, we need more stories,” said Branson finally. “Cul, why don’t you tell us... uh... how you met Cassandra? That seems like it’s probably a good one.”

Cullen nodded and, with a bit of assistance from Cass giving his hand a tug, managed to sit back down. “W-well, uh... Cassandra and I met after the debacle in Kirkwall. Somehow she managed to look past all my problems and all the things that had happened to me and saw a good soldier instead. She recommended me for the King’s army.”

“It wasn’t that hard. None of what happened to you was your fault, even though you blamed yourself for such a long time,” she said mildly. “I’m just glad you’ve finally stopped having nightmares.”

“I am too.” He smiled slightly. “Evvy has helped with them more than I can say. Now I just have dreams – and there’s the sleep-talking, of course.”

“Poor Ev,” Branson joked.

Dorian chuckled. “She doesn’t complain about it too terribly. You have a tendency to say some very endearing things, apparently.”

“Oh, yes. You’ve been talking to the baby a lot,” Josie giggled. “She thought it was precious.”

Cullen’s smile widened. “Is there anything that Evvy _doesn’t_ tell you all?” he teased. “But yes, the baby does occupy a large majority of my thoughts, as I’m sure you would imagine – I talk to her, I dream about her... it seems a bit unreal that soon I get to actually meet her. In some ways, I feel like I know her already, even though I don’t really know her at all.”

“You don’t even know if she’s a she,” Bull pointed out, smiling.

“To answer your question, of _course_ there are things Evvy doesn’t tell us,” Rosalie added. “And probably a lot of things we don’t want to know. But you talking to your unborn child was undoubtedly too sweet to be kept secret.”

“Well, I’m glad we can provide you some entertainment,” he replied lightly. “But remember, turnabout is fair play.”

“I don’t think anyone here is afraid of _you_ ,” Branson teased him. “Your wife, on the other hand...”

“Precisely. My wife is a tactical genius and she has absolutely no qualms about giving you all a taste of your own medicine,” he laughed. “Be nice to me or I’ll report back to her, and then you’ll all be sorry.”

Everyone joined in his laughter. “No deathroot pies, please,” said the Arl. “Though setting aside the poison, I understand she makes an excellent berry tart.”

“This family is blessed with gifted bakers,” Cass confirmed, still chuckling. “Two things are certain at Grand Forest Villa – we’re never hungry here and we’re certainly never bored.”

“Too true,” said a new voice, and they all looked up to see a flushed and disheveled Mia. “Especially today.”

At the sight of his sister, Cullen leapt to his feet so quickly that he sent his chair toppling over in his wake. “Oh, glorious Andraste, what news? Is it finished?”

“It’s finished,” she said, holding up a hand with a smile. “Shall I make the announcement, little brother, or would you like to do it yourself once you’ve seen them?”

“Let’s not keep them in suspense any longer than they already have been,” Cullen breathed. Already there were tears in his eyes. “Make the announcement, Mia. Who am I going upstairs to meet?”

She grinned at him. “If you’ll all excuse us, then,” she said, “I’d like to introduce my lord brother to the Lady Eleanor Jemma Rutherford.”

There was a collective gasp of delight as Cullen shut his eyes blissfully. He knitted his hands together as if in a silent prayer of overjoyed thanks. “I knew it. Somehow I knew it,” he whispered, opening his eyes after a moment. “Let me see her. Let me see my daughter.”

“Of course, dear one. Oh – and Evvy is fine,” she added, seeing the question in more than one face. “Exhausted, of course, but Talara says she’ll be all right.”

“Thank the Maker!” Cassandra said with a sigh of relief. As she did so, Dorian seemed to completely untense, as if he had been keeping his body rigid for hours until Evvy’s safety was confirmed.

“Oh, Maker and Andraste, thank you,” Cullen added, his eyes glistening. “All of my prayers have been answered. Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Cul, you’re making everyone cry,” Rosalie scolded him, making a shooing motion. “Mia, get him out of here so we can compose ourselves. And let us know when we can have a turn! I want to meet my niece!”

“I know you do, I know you all do.” Mia beamed. “I’ll tell you when you can come and see her – _if_ I can get this one to surrender her long enough, that is.” She smiled at Cullen and took his hand, pulling him gently in the direction of the stairs. “Come along now, Cullen. Lady Ella is very eager to meet the man whose voice she’s spent so many months hearing, I’m sure.”

* * *

Evvy could not remember ever being in more pain. However, as the freshly bathed little bundle was placed in her arms, she completely forgot about it. “Hello there,” she breathed. “Oh, Mother, she’s so beautiful...”

“Well, she’s my first granddaughter, so I’m not going to argue.” Lady Trevelyan chuckled. “Here, drink this elfroot potion – are you ready to see Cullen?”

“Do I look all right?” She grinned tiredly.

“You look exhausted, but otherwise just fine, dear,” her mother said, gently stroking Evvy’s cheek with her thumb. “And your lord will just be so happy to see both of his girls, I don’t think he’ll mind.”

“Probably true. He’s a bit indulgent that way.” She looked up as Mia reappeared, smiling, and stepped aside to reveal Cullen with tears on his face. “And speaking of my lord... hello, love. Come and meet Ella.”

He came to her side as quickly as he could without running and dropped to his knees in order to peer at his newborn child. At the sight of her, his breath caught in his throat. “Oh. Oh, just look at her. Hello, Ella, it’s your father. It’s Da. I’m so happy to finally meet you,” he said softly, touching her cheek with the utmost tenderness. He glanced at Evvy and the look in his eyes was beyond euphoria. “Oh, my darling, I was so worried for you. But to see you here now, with her... with our daughter... oh, Evvy, she’s wonderful.”

“I hope she has your curls,” Evvy noted fondly. “Sit here by me, you can hold her... the first cub. Maker’s breath, this has been the longest day of my life,” she added with a weary chuckle.

“You are so strong and brave, my darling love,” he assured her as he took a seat next to her. “And I am so in awe of you. I love you very, very much.”

“I love you too, dear, but this isn’t anything that other women haven’t been doing since the dawn of time,” she said, smiling and carefully enfolding Ella in his arms. “Mind her head... like that.”

He cradled her carefully, watching as she stirred and cooed like a dove in response to being moved. He let out a tiny laugh of pure exuberance. “She’s so small,” he said softly. It was an obvious statement – of course she was small, after all – and yet he found himself in a state of delighted disbelief at her little chest gently rising and falling, or the tiny fingers that grasped at his own, or how large his hands seemed compared to the soft, downy head they supported.

Evvy watched him with their daughter for several long minutes, enraptured by Cullen’s expression. “Do you want to take her to meet the others?” she murmured, glancing at her mother and the healer. “Can he? Is that safe?”

“She can definitely meet the others, but I would recommend they come to see her rather than the other way around.” Talara smiled, glancing at the new father who didn’t seem very inclined to give his daughter up even for a moment.

“I can go fetch them if you’d like,” Mia said, wiping her eyes. Seeing her brother with his child had caused her own tears to flow as well.

“One at a time,” Lady Trevelyan advised gently. “We don’t want to overwhelm anyone.”

“If the others are agreeable, maybe I’ll fetch Rosalie first. She’s so excited, she could burst,” Mia said with a nod before departing. A very short while later, she returned with Rosalie in tow, and the youngest Rutherford sibling immediately let out a tiny gasp upon seeing the little family sitting together.

“Oh, my, just look at the three of you,” she said softly, crossing first to give her sister-in-law’s cheek a kiss. “We’re all so glad you’re all right, Ev. We’ve been praying for you.” She then moved around the bed to where Cullen sat in order to peer at her first niece, a wide smile crossing her face. “Oh, hello, princess – I’m your Auntie Rosalie. Aren’t you precious?”

“Good luck prying her out of Cullen’s arms,” Evvy noted in a tired, affectionate voice. “Thank you for your prayers, Ro. I’m sure they helped.” She wondered, idly, if anyone would strenuously object to her taking a nap while they all met Ella. She’d hold out as long as she could, though.

“That’s okay, Cul, you hang on to her. I know you’ve been waiting to meet her for such a long time.” Rosalie beamed and gave the baby’s cheek a gently affectionate stroke. “I’ll steal a cuddle from her later. For now, I should probably end my turn – there are two new uncles downstairs who want to see her next.”

Almost the instant Rosalie left, Branson entered – he’d waited in the hall rather than with the others. “Well, look at you,” he said softly, peering at the bundle. “I hate to tell Josie this, but she’s no longer the prettiest girl in Grand Forest. No offense, Ev.”

She chuckled wearily. “None taken.”

“I think Josie will forgive you,” Cullen said fondly, still tightly cradling his daughter against his chest.

Branson took his leave a few minutes later and was almost immediately replaced by Dorian. “Hello, dear,” he said to Evvy, smiling. “It’s so good to see you. How is the little mother? Other than terribly tired, of course.”

She gave him an affectionate smile, angling her face up to kiss his cheek. “Tired and achy. But happy beyond words. Ella, darling, this is Uncle Dorian. He sings to you a lot.”

“Hello, darling, it’s very nice to meet you,” Dorian offered, turning to face the little one. Ella stirred slightly and made a small noise in response. “Oh, bless her, I think she knows my voice already. One day, I’ll teach you how to make music too, princess.”

“She probably knows all your voices, but especially yours and Cullen’s,” Evvy mused. “You two spoke to her the most.”

“And you, of course,” Dorian added, smiling. “But you should get some sleep, Evvy. Let me fetch Cass and Josie for their turns so you can rest. But I do expect to hold her later, Lord Rutherford, whether you like it or not.”

“I think I can allow that,” Cullen chuckled softly.

“Thank you, Dorian,” Evvy added. She glanced at Cullen with half-lidded eyes. “I’m sorry, dear, I’m fading fast.”

“Don’t be sorry, my dearest darling,” he said softly, beaming at her. “You’ve had such a long day and you deserve to rest. I – _we_ – will be right here when you wake up. Dorian, would you ask Josie and Cass to come up together? I don’t think the two of them will be too overwhelming for the cub, and that way Ev can get some sleep sooner rather than later.”

“Good idea,” she said gratefully, seeing Dorian nod. He vanished and, a moment later, the two remaining family members appeared. Josie tried very hard not to squeal.

“Oh, Evvy, she’s _beautiful_ ,” the lady-in-waiting gushed. “So tiny and perfect!”

“She looks like her mother,” Cass said with a smile, then looked over at Cullen. “And she has her father’s nose.”

“She does look very much like Evvy did when she was born,” Lady Trevelyan noted. “But there’s no question that there’s a resemblance to her father too. I’m curious to see whose eyes she will have as she gets older.”

“Evvy’s, I hope.” Cullen smiled, glancing between the sleeping baby and his wife.

“We’ll see, my love. Maybe she’ll have eyes that change color – they’re rare but not unheard of. Wouldn’t that be something,” Evvy mused drowsily. “Cass, will you... make sure James sees her? She is his namesake, after all.”

“I will.” Cass smiled. “For now, we’ll let you sleep – you earned it.”

“Forgive me,” she mumbled. “I’ll... be more social... tomorrow.”

“Of course, love. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Cullen leaned in to kiss her. “Sleep, my lioness. I love you so much.”

Evvy blacked out, more or less, and so quickly that she didn’t even get to respond. Everyone chuckled quietly. “She’s had a rough day,” Josie noted with a smile. “We’ll do something to celebrate when she feels up to it.”

“My poor weary darling,” Cullen said yet again, his gaze full of affection as he watched his sleeping wife. “I suppose this is the price that has to be paid for such a sweet prize.” He turned his gaze to Ella. “But I still wish Evvy hadn’t had to go through such pain.”

“It’s a mother’s lot,” Lady Trevelyan assured him. “The first is often the hardest, and with her small frame it was bound to be difficult. If you have more, she’ll likely have an easier time. At least, that was my experience – it’s not necessarily true for everyone, but hopefully it will be for her.”

“What matters is she made it through safely,” Cass added quietly. “And you have a healthy, beautiful daughter.”

“That is true,” he nodded, stooping to kiss Ella’s forehead. “My beautiful, perfect little girl.”

“Time to put your beautiful, perfect little girl in her cradle,” Talara advised. “She’ll have her mother up soon to nurse.”

Cullen glanced back and forth between the healer and Ella with a look of supreme reluctance so deep that it made Cass chuckle.

“You only have to give her up for a little while, Cullen,” she assured him. “Besides, it’s not like she’ll stop being yours just because you aren’t holding her. She’s your daughter until the end of time, after all.”

He nodded slightly and, kissing his child’s forehead once more, surrendered her at long last. “I’ll see you again soon, little one.”

“She’ll be fine,” said the healer, amused. “Go on down, we’ll join you soon for dinner. Mother and child both need rest.”

Cass more or less herded Cullen downstairs again. “You’ll need to inform your staff, if they haven’t heard already,” she reminded him.

“I’m guessing they probably have – I’m still sometimes shocked by how quickly news spreads here.” Cullen chuckled, still in a bit of a daze. “But this is news I’m very happy to share.”

“Even if the gossip has already circulated, it will mean a lot to them to hear it directly from you, my lord,” Josie counseled him. “And they should have a share in the celebration as well.”

“Absolutely. I want the entire staff to join if they’d be willing. And all our friends from Redcliffe, too, of course. Basically any of our friends who are able to attend, I would be honored to have them attend – whatever the celebration may be.”

“You mean whatever Dorian has planned,” Cass added with a laugh.

“We are all terribly curious,” Josie added. “He’s been most secretive. Let’s see if he’ll finally tell us.”

They arrived back in the dining hall, where the rest of the family and their guests were chatting excitedly. Several pairs of eyes turned as Cullen walked up to the table. “Evvy is getting some much needed sleep,” he informed them. “But otherwise, all is well and my daughter is beautiful, healthy, and perfect. Thank you all for waiting with me.”

“We’re so happy for you both,” Mia gushed. “I already talked to Sereda and dinner will be ready shortly – as soon as she learned today was the day, she made something special. A roast of some kind, I think.”

“Oh, that’s so kind of her,” he replied. “We were just discussing celebrating all together, and I definitely want the staff to be involved. All of them. Oh! And we can’t forget James. Evvy wants him to meet Ella at some point soon.”

“He made sure the little mother made it through the Templar occupation. That only seems fair,” said Arl Teagan with a chuckle. “And you’d better send out the formal announcements soon, you know. I’ll get you a list of who should receive them – besides King Alistair, of course.”

“Right, of course. Thank you,” Cullen said with a nod, then chuckled slightly. “I’ve been thinking about so much of this in terms of the family alone, it seems I forgot there are a lot of people who also need to be involved. And I’ll admit, it still feels a bit surreal to think the _King_ will be attending a celebration for the birth of my daughter.”

“Oh, I doubt he’ll be here – he won’t want to be away from Elissa.” Teagan chuckled. “But you can be sure he’ll send something nice.”

“I know that feeling.” Cullen smiled. “But it’s still surreal – I was born in a little house in Honnleath, after all; my daughter was born in a villa and is getting gifts from the King of Ferelden.” He shook his head slightly in disbelief. “It’s quite the contrast.”

“And the reason the people of Redcliffe are so fond of you, my lord, is because you never forget that you were born in that little house in Honnleath.” Teagan smiled. “You know what their lives are like. You understand their concerns. It’s the same love that Fereldans have for Alistair – he may have been a prince by blood, but he grew up in stables and a monastery. That, I think, is why he wanted you to have this. He looked at you and he saw himself.”

“No comparison could be kinder,” Cullen replied, his tone earnest. “I am honored that he thinks so, and honored that he sought me out for this. If only the trembling ex-general who first walked through these doors a year and a half ago could see what he’s become now.”

Everyone chuckled. “Amazing what changes you can make in yourself when you let down your guard a little and trust in possibilities,” Branson teased him.

“And your wife,” Cass added.

“You know, it’s funny... the King said something very similar to me after Evvy and I got married,” Cullen mused with a smile. “‘When in doubt, trust your wife.’ But it’s true – any of my successes came about because Evvy believed in me long before I did.”

“An observation she would strenuously deny, I’m sure,” said Lady Trevelyan, entering the room to join them for dinner; the healer followed close behind her. “Hello, Arl Teagan, gentlemen – so good to see you all again. Cullen, my daughter would object to the compliment, so I’ll thank you on her behalf.”

“You’re very welcome.” Cullen bowed his head. “You’re right, she probably would deny it, but it’s true nevertheless. I never would have made it this far without her, this I know.”

“As long as you know it, that’s most important.” They all sat down. “But your modesty does you credit – I’m sure you had more of a hand in it than you’re acknowledging.”

“Perhaps,” he admitted with a smile. “Maybe I could have done it on my own... but I’m so very glad I didn’t.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Eleanor becomes part of the pattern of life in Grand Forest, a gift arrives from Varric, and Evvy travels to Denerim for her reward.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five**

* * *

Evvy awoke after a few hours and, at first, was completely disoriented. The pain suddenly came rushing back and she realized what had woken her – Ella was crying.

“Oh, here... what’s all this, hm?” She lifted the baby from the cradle and settled down to attend to her needs. “You and I are going to have a lot of nights like this, huh? That’s all right, your father has me in the habit of waking up early anyway.”

She rocked her daughter gently. “Don’t think I didn’t notice him refusing to give you up, either. Your father’s a great man and he loves you a lot, but I have a sinking feeling that he’s going to spoil you. I have to try to keep that from happening.” Evvy shook her head. “And I already suspect that will be a losing battle. We lionesses have to stick together, my love. Remember that.”

With Ella fed, burped, and wrapped up once more, Evvy settled back in the chair and continued rocking slightly. “My turn to hog you, I think.”

A few minutes later, Cullen quietly crept into the room and seemed a bit surprised to see his wife seated in the chair with Ella in her arms. “Oh, you’re awake!” He smiled, crossing over to where she sat. “How are you feeling?”

“Still aching, but it’s worth it for this,” she replied, returning his smile. “How are the others?”

“Overjoyed, of course. And already planning some amazing celebration for when you’re feeling up to it. And I’ve let the staff know too, so everyone is informed.”

“Oh, good.” She shifted the baby in her arms. “I’ll look forward to that celebration. It will feel strange, moving only for one again,” she added with a chuckle. “Cullen, we’re _parents_.”

“I know. We’re parents,” he repeated quietly, his voice full of joy. “I’ve been saying _my daughter_ and _our child_ all day and every time I do, I can scarcely believe it. I keep half thinking that I’m going to wake up and the whole thing will have just turned out to be a dream.”

“Well, I’m not sure I’d be surprised. I’ve often suspected that _you_ were just a dream, after all,” she teased him.

“If it is a dream, let’s stay asleep,” he whispered playfully, reaching out to stroke her cheek and then Ella’s cheek, his gaze full of deep love.

“Sounds good to me,” she replied softly.

A small laugh of quiet euphoria escaped his lips and he leaned in to kiss her. When at last he pulled back, he wrapped his arm around the back of the chair and lovingly watched his wife and daughter, giving himself over to a feeling of contentment such as he had never known.

* * *

The first three months of Ella Rutherford’s life passed in a blur, at least from her mother’s perspective. Between her own recovery, the celebrating, and the congratulatory messages which poured in from seemingly every quarter, Evvy felt a little dizzy.

Finally, an invitation arrived from Denerim, asking them to come there and receive the formal commendation for Evvy’s actions during the Templar occupation. “It’s a dual invitation, actually,” she said over breakfast, reading the message; Cullen was out of the room. “Not only the commendation, but also a celebration of the birth of Prince Duncan Bryce Theirin.”

“What a handsome name,” Mia said, sipping at a cup of tea. “Is he named for someone in particular?”

“A mentor of the King’s – actually the reason he and the Queen met, as I understand it,” said Cass. “I’m not surprised they would want to honor his memory that way. The middle name is after the Queen’s late father.”

“That’s sweet of them.” Rosalie smiled. “I rather like the whole namesake idea.”

“It really is,” Evvy agreed. “Oh, Cullen dear – we’ve got our marching orders, we’re wanted in Denerim next week.” She handed him the letter as he joined them.

“Oh, excellent,” he replied, scanning the message with a smile. “And, funny enough, we just received the perfect thing to help us pass the time during the trip...” He held up a book, still smiling.

“Don’t tell me...” Evvy’s eyes widened with delight. “Is that from Master Tethras? The book he said he would write about us?”

“It is indeed.” Cullen nodded. “Apparently he adapted our story a bit to fit within the narrative of an old Orlesian fairy tale. I’m both very flattered and a little apprehensive,” he added with a laugh.

“Oh, let me see,” she said eagerly, taking the book. “Hmm. _The Lady and the Lion_. ‘When a beautiful young noblewoman is betrothed to a fierce beast and swept off to an enchanted villa, she is befriended by a colorful cast of individuals who help to keep her spirits up as she searches for the way to save the Lion from his curse. But when the castle is invaded, can she save herself too?’ I think this is going to be delightful.”

There were noises of joyous approval up and down the table; from her place next to Branson, Josie nearly squealed and gestured for the book in excitement.

“I’m not _that_ fierce,” Cullen protested mildly, chuckling as he did so.

“You can be at times,” his wife observed playfully. “Oh, goodness, I almost don’t want to wait for the trip to read it. And then we’ll be coming back in time for the wedding – he’ll have to do a sequel!”

“We could all read it together before you leave,” Dorian suggested. “I for one am dying to know if he did justice to my role as the roguishly handsome and charming voice of reason throughout this tale.”

“Let me see.” She paged through it briefly, her eyebrows slowly lifting. “Actually, Dorian, you’re a... candlestick.”

There was an almost comically long pause from the minstrel. “I’m a _what_? That can’t be right, let me see that.”

“I’m not kidding. See for yourself.” She turned the book toward him. “You’re a charming and debonair singing candlestick.”

He read a few lines quickly, arching an eyebrow. “Sweet Maker,” he said at last. “Well, the plot twist is that the ‘colorful cast of individuals’, all of whom are modeled after us, are all enchanted household objects. And I’m the candlestick. The candlestick! I... what?”

“I suppose someone had to be,” Josie offered. “What are the rest of us, then? Do we _all_ sing? I hope not...”

“No, it looks like mostly _I_ just sing, because of course I do.” Dorian shrugged, rolling his eyes slightly. “You, my dear Josephine, are the wardrobe – which works, I suppose, since you are Evvy’s lady-in-waiting. Ah! And your dashing fiancé is a piano. And the piano and the wardrobe are apparently a couple in the book too. How true to life.”

“A piano?” Branson repeated. “Well, that could be worse, I guess.”

“What about me?” Mia wondered.

“You’re a teapot,” Dorian reported, flipping through a few pages. “It sounds like everyone else would be lost without you, which is accurate.”

“Absolutely,” Rosalie agreed. “What about me, Dorian? And are Krem and Bull in there?”

“You, my dear, are a beautiful feather duster.” He couldn’t help but smile as he glanced up at the youngest Rutherford sibling. He paged through a bit more. “Let’s see... ah, well, not to spoil the entire plot before we’ve even had a chance to sit down and start the story, but it seems like the villagers all forget about the castle and its inhabitants. It looks like Krem and Bull might be included amongst the ranks of the forgetful.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure true love will break the spell.” Josie grinned.

“But if they forgot about the castle and its inhabitants, how did I end up betrothed to the Lion?” asked Evvy.

“I’m sure he comes up with some explanation,” said Cassandra, looking slightly distressed. “But what about me? Am I in the story?”

“Hm, I don’t see you...” Dorian said, scanning the text. “Oh, look, here’s James! He’s a coat rack, apparently – very clever. Let’s see... ah, you, dear Cassandra, are a clock. And a rather dour one, from the look of things.”

“Did Master Tethras send two copies, as he promised?” Evvy asked her husband. “We can take one on the trip and leave the other copy here for those who don’t go with us.”

“He did.” Cullen nodded. He had been watching the entire proceeding with an air of undisguised amusement. “I already set it on my desk in the library. You all can fight over it while we’re gone. Good luck wresting it from Cassandra,” he teased.

Everyone laughed. “So apart from you two and Ella,” said Mia, “who will make the trip? I know we can’t all go with the wedding so close at hand.”

“Anyone who wants to come and can come, I suppose.” Cullen smiled. “I figure Bran, Josie, and Dorian are all too mired in plans at the moment to slip away. I thought you might come along, Cass, if you wanted to. Anyone else feel like coming to Denerim?”

“As my lady’s personal guard, I am duty-bound to accompany you,” she replied solemnly. Then she chuckled. “Yes, of course.”

“Josie?” Mia asked. “Would you rather I remain here to help you? I know your family will be arriving before much longer.”

“Why don’t I stay and help if Josie’s okay with it?” Rosalie offered. “You work so hard, Mia, you deserve a bit of a break.”

“Aren’t you both so sweet?” Josephine smiled. “I just feel incredibly blessed to have so much help offered in the first place. I don’t mind if you go with Evvy and Cullen – either or both of you. You both deserve it.” She glanced at Branson to see what he thought.

“I think you should both go,” he agreed. “Neither of you has ever seen Denerim, and Ev might need a hand with the baby now and then. Besides, Cass promised to take us each to the royal kennel; you can take your turns.”

“Well...” Rosalie pondered, then beamed. “As long as you don’t mind, I’d love to go.” She looked at Josie and Branson, then at Evvy and Cullen for confirmation.

“I certainly don’t mind.” Cullen nodded.

“The carriage will be a bit snug, so it’s a good thing we all like each other,” Evvy teased. “Well, Cullen can read to us as we go, that will make the miles feel shorter.”

“I’m sure you can all have a fabulous time laughing at me as the _fierce beast_ of the story,” Cullen said with a smile.

“Sounds fun, I can’t wait,” Rosalie giggled.

“I do hope you’ll punctuate your narration with some appropriate growls.” Evvy grinned playfully.

He chuckled at that, before raising his hands like a lion’s paws and letting out a low growling roar.

His wife burst out laughing. “Perfect!”

“I think I might need to take some water with me on this trip,” he laughed back, massaging his throat slightly as he did so.

“We can all take turns reading,” she promised, finishing her tea. “All right, I’ll go check on Ella and get started on the day... Cullen, do you want to come and see her before you start eating?”

“Yes,” the rest of the family answered for him before he even had a chance to speak. This was followed by laughter when he gave them all a mockingly stern glare as he got to his feet.

“Well, they’re not wrong,” he laughed.

“I know,” Evvy said dryly. She smiled, however. “Come on, then.”

As they made their way upstairs, she remarked, “I never knew you could growl.”

“Oh, that?” He chuckled slightly. “I guess I didn’t either – it doesn’t come up a lot in day to day use, after all. I suppose one never knows until one tries.”

“I sort of wish I’d asked you to try sooner,” she teased. “Feel free to do it again sometime when we’re alone.”

“Oh?” he repeated, smirking a bit as he did so. “I’ll have to keep that in mind, then – my lioness likes my roar, duly noted.”

“Hmm. It’s good to feel like myself again,” she noted. “Just don’t roar too much, dear – I’d like a bit of a breather between children.” Chuckling, she opened the door to where their daughter slept under the watchful eye of the resident healer. Like Talara, Nayra was an elf, and her arrival at Grand Forest had eased many of the new parents’ concerns.

“No, no, don’t let us disturb you,” Cullen said softly, seeing Nayra preparing to stand upon their arrival. “We just wanted to come in and check on her.” He approached the cradle and peered over the side, his face immediately lighting into a smile.

“Good morning,” Evvy added, greeting the healer. “You’re welcome to go down for breakfast, if you like – I doubt I’ll get Cullen out of here any time soon.”

“Thank you very much, my lady. My lord,” Nayra replied, nodding both to Evvy and Cullen in turn. Cullen looked up just long enough to return her nod as she left the room, before immediately turning back to watch his sleeping child.

“She’s growing so fast,” Evvy remarked, joining him. “I wonder how she’ll like traveling to Denerim.”

“I can’t imagine she’ll like the carriage ride very much. Hopefully she’ll sleep most of the way,” he replied. “Although, perhaps the sights along the way might get her attention. I suppose we’ll find out soon enough.”

“At least her aunts will get to enjoy holding her. Pass the baby seems to be the favorite game,” she observed. “And then we get to meet the little prince. I’ve never been to a royal birth celebration, it should be very interesting.”

“No, nor have I. Just another way this whole thing feels like a fairy tale,” he said with a smile, turning to face Evvy and then back at Ella, who stirred a bit in her sleep. “Oh, I’m sorry, my little love. I’ll keep my voice down.”

“She should eat anyway, let’s get her up. Come here, darling, Mother’s got your breakfast.”

Cullen stepped aside as Evvy reached for Ella, and he sat on the edge of the bed to watch both of his lionesses with a look of pure affection. He laughed slightly as his newly-awoken daughter made a tiny noise of protest as she was hoisted upward. “She might be our cub, but sometimes she sounds more like a little bird,” he mused, still smiling.

“Perhaps one day she’ll sing like Uncle Dorian,” Evvy mused, settling down with Ella in her arms. “I have a feeling he’d love that.”

“He would most definitely love that.” Cullen chuckled. “He might try to steal her and tour the country as a musical duo if that were the case.”

“With you and Bran and Non singing backup. If you all go, I might permit it...” She sighed dramatically. “Hopefully we’ll have other children by then so I don’t feel too alone.”

He laughed again and beamed at her. “Don’t worry, we wouldn’t be gone too long – after all, you know I wouldn’t be able to bear being separated from you for the time it took to travel all of Thedas.”

“Even with this little cub to keep you company? I know when I’m outclassed,” she teased.

“No, not at all. And anyway, I need _both_ of my wonderful ladies,” he replied, still smiling warmly.

“Good to know I’m still needed.” Evvy’s smile was playful. “There, are you all finished, my darling? Up we go.” She put the baby to her shoulder and rubbed her back.

“I know you’re teasing me, but I hope you know I’ll always need you,” he said fondly, getting to his feet and taking a few steps towards where she sat.

Her expression softened at that, and she extended her free hand to him. “I know. I need you too, you know.”

“I do,” he assured her with a nod. He took her hand and clutched it for a moment, before bending to kiss it. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

A few days later, everyone came out to wave them off as the carriage set out for Denerim. With four guards on horseback riding before and behind the vehicle, Cassandra rode inside the carriage with Cullen and the four Rutherford women. “The weather is auspicious for the trip,” she noted approvingly. “Hopefully it continues to be so.”

“It’s beautiful today,” Rosalie agreed. She was obviously quite excited – both for the trip and the destination – and her eyes sparkled as she spoke. “Such a nice day for Ella’s first adventure.”

The baby gurgled pleasantly, as though in agreement, prompting laughter from everyone. “Did you write to Mahanon about our forthcoming adventure, Cass?” Evvy inquired, shifting the bundle in her arms.

“I did,” she replied, leaning forward to tickle the baby slightly as she spoke. “He’s desperate for news, of course, so I’m trying to keep him informed as much as possible. And I mentioned Master Tethras’s book as well, and the role he has in it. I hope he finds it amusing.”

“I can safely say it’s the first time in his life he’s ever been in a fairy tale,” Evvy confirmed with a laugh. “Speaking of the book, my lord, will you indulge us? We’ve all tried so hard to be patient.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” He smiled, pulling out the book and opening to the first page. “Oh, Maker’s breath, it even starts with _once upon a time_ ,” he added and chuckled.

“Of course it does. What else would you expect from a fairy tale?” Mia laughed.

“That is true,” he replied with a shrug and smiled at Ella, who seemed to already be taking an interest in what he was doing. He cleared his throat and began reading. “Once upon a time, in the land of Ferelden...”

By the time they reached their first stopping place, Cullen sounded a little ragged. “I’ll continue for you after lunch,” Evvy told him as they all climbed out of the carriage. “Or we can take a break for a while – we have three days on the road, there’s no rush. Are you enjoying the book?”

“I am. It’s very creative,” he laughed. “It’s actually quite amusing how well he managed to capture us all, despite not knowing us very well... and, you know, writing us all as household objects.”

“Almost all,” she corrected him. “What do you think of your ‘lionization’?”

“He really took ‘the Lion of Ferelden’ and ran with it, didn’t he?” Cullen laughed again. “But it’s an interesting way of looking at what we went through early in our marriage – if not a bit overdramatic at times.”

“Well, he wasn’t here for that,” Evvy mused, watching the others follow their guards into the local inn. “I suppose he had to use what he picked up from brief mentions and then go from there. It’s not as though any of us talk about it a great deal.”

“Mm, artistic license,” Cullen agreed. “Hopefully I wasn’t _really_ as bad as the Lion, though.”

“You were adorable. You just confused me to death,” she replied, cradling Ella carefully as they walked. “If I saw you coming I never knew if you would smile at me or turn in another direction. You were never cruel, just sometimes distant. It’s why I cherished the mornings so much – when you first woke up, you were too sleepy to remember your unease.”

“In the mornings, there was nothing to be uneasy about,” he said. “It was just you and me and there weren’t any responsibilities to be attended yet. It was easy to feel almost... normal. Although what I was thinking of as ‘normal’ wasn’t really the thing I needed – it just took me a little while to see it.”

“What did you need, then?” She smiled, fairly sure she knew the answer but liking to hear him say it.

“The love of the beautiful green-eyed Lady who stumbled upon my enchanted villa, of course,” he said, returning her smile and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“And you had it much sooner than you realized,” she said fondly. “It felt so good when we finally broke the spell.” Ella made a little noise that almost sounded like agreement.

“I agree too, little cub,” Cullen laughed, and reached out to touch his daughter’s head. “Once we broke the spell, that’s when life really started to feel like a fairy tale.”

“I always knew you were a prince underneath it all,” Evvy added. “The only one who needed convincing was _you_.”

“Well, much like my ink-and-paper counterpart, I too didn’t think anyone could love the likes of me. Luckily, you proved me very wrong indeed.”

“It’s been a challenging job, my lord, but I am up to the challenge. Come on, let’s join your sisters – I need to eat so I can feed the cub.”

They made their way over to where Mia, Rosalie, and Cass had congregated to talk. As they drew closer, it became obvious they were discussing the book, and seemed to be having a bit of a laugh over Dorian’s role in it. As Cullen and Evvy approached, they turned to greet them.

“Do you want me to take Ella for a bit while you two sit and eat?” Rosalie offered, already extending her arms.

“Oh, thank you, Ro, that would be great.” Evvy surrendered her daughter without a protest. “I’m _starving_ ,” she added playfully.

Cass laughed at that. “If you two start that up again, poor Dorian may actually die,” she replied, her tone jocular.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the ‘little mother’ returned sweetly.

“Neither do I,” Cullen added, then pretended to suppress a yawn.

“You’re both _terrible_ ,” Cass said, shaking her head as she chortled.

Evvy laughed. “In all seriousness, I’m very hungry. I’m still eating for two, you know.”

“Of course. After all, the little one still relies on you for food,” Mia said, giving Ella a gentle tap on her small nose. “Here, Ev – take a seat, let me get you something to eat.”

“Thanks, Mia. So, how is everyone enjoying the story?”

“Oh, it’s divine,” Rosalie gushed. “I never thought I’d enjoy being portrayed as a feather duster, but it’s wonderful. And I think Cul makes a spectacular lion.”

“I’m hardly one to argue with that point,” Evvy noted fondly. “I think Master Tethras has exaggerated my beauty and sweetness, however. He’s definitely implied I’m a lot taller than I am! I’m not complaining, you understand...”

Cullen laughed and patted her hand. “Maybe he has written you as a bit taller, but he most definitely didn’t exaggerate when describing your other traits. If anything, he might be underselling them actually.”

“My love, you are many things, but _objective_ is not one of them.”

“That is true. But as your husband, it’s not my job to be objective. I’ll leave impartiality to judges, thank you very much.” He smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

“Fair enough.” She smiled and shook her head. “I’m not one to argue with the Lion.”

There was a laugh from the others at that. “Well, I’m enjoying my role in the story,” Mia said. “And I adore Evvy and Cullen as the Lady and the Lion. But I’m very much enjoying Branson and Josie – or should I say, the piano and the wardrobe,” she added with a giggle.

“Yes, it’s so beautifully tragic,” Cass agreed. “Kept apart for so many years by the curse – Master Tethras said it’s based on an old Orlesian tale, but I’m unfamiliar with it.”

“He sent a letter accompanying the book,” Cullen said. “He mentioned the name of the fairy tale in it – I believe the Orlesian title is _La Belle et la Bete_ , or something to that effect.”

“‘The Beauty and the Beast,’ then? It sounds terribly romantic,” Cass mused. “But this version is delightful, and not just because I know the cast.”

Cullen chuckled. “Yes, I think I would enjoy it even if it wasn’t about us. Just think of the day our Ella is old enough to actually understand what I’m saying when I read this to her – she won’t believe me when I tell her half of it is completely true.”

“Which half?” Rosalie joked.

“Other than us being enchanted objects, I would argue it’s pretty accurate,” Cass teased. “Although Cullen doesn’t growl. That much.”

“No, not that I’ve noticed,” Evvy agreed. “He _was_ rather accommodating about his library, that part was very accurate.”

“It is _our_ library after all,” he offered with a smile.

“Ooh, and you and Evvy have taken care of each other on more than one occasion – just like the Lady does for the injured Lion,” Rosalie put in.

“That’s right,” Evvy said with a nod. “We’ve each looked after the other during a bad illness – though his was much worse, poor dear.”

“I was fine, thanks to you being there for me, love,” he said lovingly. “And I’m always happy to take care of you, but I hate seeing you unwell, so I would prefer not to have to do it too often.”

“I’m not exactly a fan myself. But I’d rather be ill myself than watch you being ill – that fever of yours had me scared half to death.”

“I know, and I hate that I scared you. I can imagine how you felt, because I know how worried I was for you when you were in travail with Ella.”

“That was hard,” she acknowledged. “Worst pain of my life. But it was worth it, to get this little cub of ours.”

“She is a sweetheart.” Rosalie smiled, glancing down at where she had her niece snuggled in her arms. “And it’s been a joy watching you two with her – especially since Cul was so nervous while you were giving birth. So to see you both getting to enjoy her now, it makes me so happy.”

“I can only imagine how much he worried.” Evvy smiled, cutting a slice of cheese for herself. “But Mother thinks it will get easier now, should we have another. Which would be nice eventually.”

Cullen’s eyes grew bright at that – just as they always had at the mention of their children and probably always would. “Maybe a boy, so we can honor your cousin like you honored my mother.”

“I’d like one of each. At least. Shame we can’t custom order them,” she joked.

That netted a laugh. “Oh, I don’t know.” Rosalie shrugged as much as the bundle she held allowed. “Cullen wanted a daughter so desperately and here she is. Perhaps he has the Maker’s ear when it comes to his children.”

“He certainly predicted her being a her,” Mia added, smiling.

“This is true. And he told me he dreamed about her,” Evvy added. “He dreamed she would have dark hair like mine, which it appears that she just may. Do you recall an eye color in that dream, dear?”

“Green.” He smiled as he thought of it, reaching out to run a gentle hand over Ella’s downy head. “But with a little bit of hazel in them – like a mixture of yours and mine. They were beautiful.”

“A mix of yours and mine,” she repeated, her own eyes glowing with delight. “I love that. I guess we’ll see as she gets older.”

Ella cooed slightly as if in response, which elicited a fond laugh from her father. “I think she likes that thought too,” he said, and took his daughter from Rosalie’s arms gently. He gave the baby a little bounce as he held her. “And how is my little one today, hm?”

She gave a sweet little giggle, prompting laughter from the others. “She’s probably hungry. I’ll be with you soon, sweetheart,” said her mother.

“For now, you’re stuck with me – and all I can give you are cuddles, my little love, I’m sorry,” Cullen added as he brought her close to his chest.

“That’s an excellent consolation prize, Cul,” Mia said, her eyes a bit misty as she watched her brother, a smile of joy crossing her face. “I knew I would love watching you with her, but this is even better than I had imagined.”

“I think some people are just naturally gifted parents,” Cassandra observed fondly. “And I think Cullen is one of them.”

“I would tend to agree,” Rosalie added brightly. “And Evvy too. I think Ella is the luckiest little girl in all of Thedas.”

Ella made a noise of perfect agreement, and they all laughed.

* * *

Three days later, the Grand Forest carriage rolled into Denerim. “It’s not the prettiest city I’ve ever seen,” Evvy admitted with a laugh, “but it’s nice to be back all the same. That’s the Grand Chantry where we were married,” she added, pointing at the building as they passed it.

“Oh, yes,” Cullen replied with fond appraisal. “If there’s time, I would actually like to see the Chantry in a bit more detail – the last time we were there, I was quite nervous, after all,” he chuckled. He watched it for a second more as they passed, looking blissfully delighted, as if he was trying to memorize every detail of the place where his marital journey had begun.

“That you were,” his wife observed, amused. “I remember the frozen look on your face when you realized you were supposed to kiss the bride... in all seriousness, though, I think a visit is most certainly in order.”

“Do you remember how I almost crushed your hand in mine when we entered?” he laughed.

“Oh, how times have changed,” said Cass with a smile.

“I’ve heard of worse ways to start a marriage. At least we liked each other,” Evvy pointed out. “It may not have been love at first sight, but we’d established that we got on well enough together.”

“Well, how you started out isn’t as important as how you chose to continue,” Rosalie added. “And how you chose to continue was quite spectacular indeed.”

“I certainly am not complaining.” Evvy grinned. “So – how did you all like the end of the book?”

“Oh, I loved it!” Rosalie gushed. “When the curse is lifted from the villa... oh, it was very romantic.”

“True love broke the spell, just like in any good fairy tale.” Mia added.

“And the objects got to be people and be with the ones they loved again. That almost made me happier than the Lady getting her Lord,” Evvy admitted. “Though _that_ was certainly very gratifying. I liked the part where he still growled a little to tease her,” she added, nudging Cullen.

“Oh, uh...” Taking his cue, Cullen cleared his throat a bit and gave his best growl, which caused Mia, Rosalie, and Cassandra to dissolve into giggles.

“It wasn’t a request,” she protested mildly. After a pause, she added, “Not that I mind.”

“No, I didn’t think you would,” he teased. “Well, anyway, I’m glad the Lion got to turn into a Lord again. It was a very sweet ending.”

“I got a little misty-eyed when the Lion was injured, though,” Rosalie admitted, patting her brother’s hand.

“I think we all did,” said Mia. “Especially since he was rescuing his Lady at the time. It was terribly romantic.”

Cass sighed, almost dreamily. “Very much so,” she mused, before giving herself a little shake. “And you made a good lion, Cullen.”

“Why thank you,” he laughed. “I shall have to write to Master Tethras and tell him the book was a hit.”

“Absolutely. Maybe when we go to the Free Marches next year, we can manage to return his visit,” Evvy suggested.

The carriage brought them to the gates of the palace, and several minutes later they were being announced to the royal court. “Well, hello again,” said King Alistair, waiting patiently as they all genuflected. “Welcome to Denerim, or back to Denerim.”

“It’s very good to see you again, Your Majesty,” said Evvy. “If I may, these are my lord’s sisters, Mia and Rosalie Rutherford.”

“A pleasure, ladies. And this must be Lady Eleanor,” he added, gesturing at the bundle in her arms. “Teagan says that Lord Rutherford speaks of little else these days.”

“Yes, Your Majesty, this is our little Ella,” Cullen said with a proud smile. “And allow me to thank you once again for the gift you sent her when she was born. It was very generous of you and Queen Elissa.”

“All the credit for gifts goes to your Queen, always,” Alistair said cheerily. “But hey, you’re welcome. So! She’ll be down soon with Duncan. I think between the two of us, my lord, we’re driving Teagan spare with the new father talk. Anyway, his ceremony is tomorrow, and if you’d like we can do your commendation this evening, Lady Rutherford.”

“Oh, well, I – that is – whatever is most convenient for you and the Queen, sire.”

Still smiling, Cullen reached out to touch his wife’s shoulder gently. “We’re just honored to be here, King Alistair – whenever the ceremony is will be fine with us.” He glanced to Evvy for confirmation.

“Well, see, we sort of want to do yours first,” the King explained, leading them to an antechamber where a meal was waiting. “One, we know neither of you are particularly excited about public stuff like this, which I totally understand. But two, we wanted to talk to you about a particular _part_ of the commendation which could impact tomorrow’s proceedings.”

“Oh?” said Cullen, exchanging a curious glance with the assembled members of his family as they followed the King. “May I ask what part?”

“Eh... right. Okay. Well, here’s the thing. I took your report to the Divine, of course,” Alistair began, gesturing for everyone to sit and start eating. “You did Ferelden a tremendous service with your bravery, Lady Rutherford. But more than that, you did the Chantry a tremendous service too, and so the Divine thinks something _really_ particular is needed to say thanks. And I agree, but we had to wait until certain... details... were confirmed before we could put this proposal to you.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Evvy and Cullen exchanged curious looks. “Well,” she said, “this should be interesting.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family back home finds out just what King Alistair gave Evvy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Thank you so much for all the kudos and reviews! We're not completely finished, though - AB and I wrote out Varric's fairy tale version of events and we'll be sharing that with you too. Look for it very soon!

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Despite the Lord and Lady’s absence, things in Grand Forest were not quiet – Dorian still had a wedding to plan, after all. The days during which the rest of the family was in Denerim were times for work, he instructed Branson and Josephine with stern affection. He allowed everyone a break in the evenings, however, and each night after dinner, they occupied themselves by reading _The Lady and the Lion_ (he had warmed slightly to his role as “singing candlestick”). In this way, the days passed, until the afternoon when the Grand Forest carriage was spotted returning to the estate.

“They’re coming!” Josephine called joyfully. She had rather hoped Cullen and Evvy would return before her family arrived from Antiva. Branson joined her on the steps to greet the returning party, waving happily as the carriage rolled up to the villa. “Welcome home!”

“Hello, all. It’s good to be back,” Cullen said with a smile, surveying the estate fondly. There was something in his gaze that Dorian couldn’t quite pin down – almost like the Lord of Grand Forest had woken up from some sort of dream and couldn’t quite decide if it was real or not.

“We’re glad to have you back,” Dorian assured the returning party, hugging Rosalie as she approached him. “So, how was it?”

“Extraordinary,” Evvy responded, carefully handing Ella to Cullen so she could climb out of the carriage. “We come back with some remarkable tidings.”

“Oh?” Dorian glanced back and forth between the newly arrived family members. “Well, you all weren’t gone _that_ long, so what remarkable tidings could you all have stumbled upon in that time?”

“Well, there was the formal commendation for our actions during the whole Templar mess,” Evvy said, embracing him. “A nice written thing, and a beautiful jeweled medal that was sent for me by the Divine herself.”

“How exceptional,” he complimented, placing one arm around Evvy’s shoulder and the other arm around Rosalie’s shoulder, guiding them both inside. Cullen followed with Ella in his arms, still wearing that puzzling look. “However, we knew about the commendation already – that was a large reason for this trip, after all...”

“Yes, well, there was an aspect of the commendation that we weren’t anticipating,” she replied. “Let’s get everyone together in the dining hall, because I think you’re all going to want to be sitting down when we tell you about this.”

“And now they’re scaring me,” Dorian said to Josephine with a weak chuckle, only half joking.

* * *

They all drifted in the direction of the dining hall and sat in their usual seats. For a few moments, everyone was silent. “So... what happened?” Josie said at last, her eyes wide.

“King Alistair surprised us with the offer of an additional reward for our assorted heroism and other excellent qualities,” Evvy said in a somewhat dry, teasing voice. “Dearest, would you like to make the announcement, or shall I?”

“Go ahead, my love,” Cullen said with a small, almost cautionary smile. “Saying it aloud still makes me feel a bit dizzy.”

“Very well.” She smiled at everyone, a little incredulously. “It’s been formally announced in Denerim, for the benefit of the nobles of the Landsmeet, but... our sweet little Ella is provisionally betrothed to Prince Duncan.”

There was a gasp of shocked delight from Josephine and perhaps some congratulations from her and Branson, but they didn’t quite register in Dorian’s ears. He watched as Cullen gathered Ella a little bit more dearly in his arms, as if trying to hold onto her symbolically too. “Ella,” Dorian said at last, blinking as his gaze shifted to Evvy. “Your lord’s _little one_ , your _sweetheart_ , my _princess_... betrothed to the prince? _Betrothed_ to the _prince_? You must be joking.”

“You sound a bit like we felt when King Alistair proposed it,” Evvy said with a chuckle. “Apparently, it was the Divine’s idea, while the Queen and I were both still pregnant. She felt that our child would be an ideal Queen or Prince-Consort, depending on what we ended up having, since we were just bound to pass on some of those excellent qualities I mentioned earlier.” She laughed. “It still doesn’t feel quite real. In any case, it’s as I said, a provisional betrothal; we all agreed that if the children for any reason find themselves incompatible when they get older, we’ll call off the arrangement.”

“But if they _do_ find themselves compatible... Ella – our Ella – Queen of Ferelden...” He glanced at Cullen, who nodded. “ _Vishante kaffas_!” he muttered at last, slapping a hand to his forehead in shock.

“My parents are going to fall all over themselves,” Evvy admitted, laughing. “They didn’t quite know how to react to the news about my poisoning the rogue Templars, but this? This will knock them for quite the loop. It’s funny, because when they were initially getting things in place to renew the treaty, they were sort of hoping King Alistair might himself participate in the whole thing and that _I’d_ be Queen of Ferelden. Obviously, that didn’t happen, and I’m perfectly happy about it, but instead now my daughter is lined up for the throne. The Maker does work in some peculiar ways.”

“That’s what keeps running through my own mind,” Cullen added. “After all, the things the Maker did for me turned out to be exactly what I needed – what we all needed, I think it’s safe to say. So perhaps this will be what she needs.” He glanced down at the child sleeping in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “But until the day she’s old enough to make the choice herself, I would like it very much if we all just treated her the same way we had been – as our Ella.”

“Considering this entire household was already treating her like a little princess, I don’t think too much is likely to change, love,” Evvy reminded him.

“That is true,” he laughed, glancing around at each nodding family member.

“Well...” Dorian said at last, having regained his voice. “Prince or not, she’ll always be a princess to me.”

“And to me.” Cullen smiled, his tone soft.

“So Master Tethras ended his book just right,” said Rosalie, grinning. “They really _did_ live happily ever after, for the most part.”

“I don’t pretend to know what comes next,” Cullen said, looking around at the assembled family with a smile of deep contentment. “But I would say you’re right – it certainly seems they will.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Ballad of the Lioness of Ferelden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032194) by [EmberLeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberLeo/pseuds/EmberLeo)




End file.
